The Gauntlet
by Joethewinner1
Summary: This is an experimental series where Kamen Riders, Sentai Rangers, and my original characters fight each other in matches similar to professional-wrestling. It’s not going anywhere
1. Prologue, part 1

If you don't read this, you might be confused about The Gauntlet. It's basically something I came up with where the Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders perform wrestling matches, along with some of my original characters.

So here are the rules for The Gauntlet.

The fighters are not allowed to use weapons in the ring except for certain types of matches.

If a fighter stays outside of the ring for 10 seconds in a normal match, they lose.

Fighters can win by pinfall, submission, knockout, disqualification or count-out.

Now of course, since this is professional wrestling, there's obviously some championships, because the fighters need a goal. Why are they fighting? Here's a list of the championships and a description of what they represent.

 **Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

This championship is the most prestigious title in The Gauntlet. It is the championship that all the fighters are after.

 **Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

Its obvious what this Championship is for. It represents the most powerful tag team.

 **Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Obviously, not everyone has the skill to take on the Ultimate Champion. This Championship is still prestigious, but it's for the fighters who aren't on the same level as the Ultimate Champion.

 **Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

This tag team championship is different from the other Tag Team Championship because of one reason: this championship is for mixed tag teams. The reason why this Championship exists is because of teams such as the Go-On Wings.

 **Rider-Divison Championship**

In the Gauntlet, many Kamen Riders don't have that much opportunity as the Sentai Rangers. Because of how unfair this is, the Kamen Rider Division was created to show the skills used by many Kamen Riders. It's kind of similar to how there's a cruiserweight division in some wrestling organizations. The Rider-Division Championship was designed to look like Kamen Rider 1's Typhoon belt.

 **Gauntlet Women's Championship**

Of course there's a women's championship, for the female Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders. There can't be a mixed tag team championship without a women's championship.

Now here's the some other things you need to know:

Space Sheriff Gavan is the general manager.

This series won't start from the very beginning. The series starts with there already being champions. So the next chapter is a prologue that explains what happened before the series began, and it also explains some important original factions in the series.


	2. Prologue, part 2

Part 1: Factions

Here are some descriptions of the factions in The Gauntlet.

Akuroninja's En4cers

Akuroninja is the leader of this team. Originally, it was a trio of original characters Akuroninja, DSR, and ZyuohCrow. Akuroninja looks like Kuroninja, except he has a red outline on his armour to make himself look more evil. DSR is basically HebitsukaiMetal, and ZyuohCrow is ZyuohEagle, except he's black instead of red and looks more evil than ZyuohEagle. This is an evil faction.

The 6 Squad

This group was formed when Lord Drakkon won the Ultimate Championship and Gokai Silver became the next challenger. Akuroninja's En4cers became Lord Drakkon's backup, so Gokai Silver got the help of AbareKiller, the Go-On Wings, and Kamen Riders KickHopper and PunchHopper. They then became the 6 Squad, with Gokai Silver as the leader, AbareKiller as the enforcer of the group, and the others are for the tag team division and the Mixed Tag Team Division.

Underworld

This group is evil, but it's also a fan favourite faction. Unfortunately, they don't have a lot of achievements. Deathryuger is the leader of this faction, and other members include Kamen Riders Specter and Necrom.

Kyurangers

It's obvious who's on this team, especially if you watched Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Recently, before this series began here, there has been a falling out with the Kyurangers, with them being divided into 2 sides: Team Lucky, and Team Tsurugi. ChameleonGreen also betrayed the Kyurangers and joined the Underworld Faction for some reason.

Part 2: What happened last episode before "episode 1"

Here's what happened before the 1st episode here.

There's a single elimination tournament to determine a new challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at the June 10 Episode.  
ShishiRed attacked HououSoldier during an All-Star Championship match against Kuroninja, the All-Star Champion.  
Kamen Rider Build is the Rider-Division Champion, and he received a warning from Kamen Rider Evol, who's about to make his debut.  
Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease defeated EngineBros and RemoconBros to become the new Tag Team Champions.  
ChameleonGreen defeated WashiPink and retained her Women's Championship.  
Lord Drakkon challenged the Go-On Wings to a mixed tag team championship match, and lost.  
Anti-Kuroninja is returning soon, and he wants the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.  
GokaiSilver is the Ultimate Champion.

Part 3: The Champions (before episode 1)

Ultimate Champion: GokaiSilver  
All-Star Champion: Kuroninja  
Women's Champion: ChameleonGreen  
Tag Team Champions: Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease  
Mixed Tag Team Champions: Go-on Wings  
Rider Division Champion: Kamen Rider Build 


	3. GokaiSilver vs Anti-Kuroninja

In this episode, there will be many matches such as:

-ShishiRed vs Deathryuger!

-Kamen Rider Evol's debut!

-The Main Event: Gokai Silver has to defend his Ultimate Championship against Anti-Kuroninja!

But first...there's a quarterfinal match in a tournament to determine the Ultimate Champion's challenger on June 10!

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Specter vs Akuroninja (Quarterfinals)**

The match started with Kamen Rider Specter making his appearance. After that, Akuroninja made his appearance.

Kamen Rider Specter made the first move. He charged at Akuroninja, attacking him with a series of punches. However, Akuroninja saw an opening in one of the punches and grabbed Specter's fist. He then twisted it, making Kamen Rider Specter unable to attack. However, Kamen Rider Specter was able to release himself from Akuroninja's grip and climbed up to the top rope. He jumped over Akuroninja and attacked him from behind, a specialty of the Kamen Rider Division.

However, Akuroninja was able to counter the other attacks of Kamen Rider Specter. He grabbed Kamen Rider Specter, with one hand on Specter's torso, the other on his back. Then he slammed Kamen Rider Specter on the floor and grabbed Specter's arm, twisting it. Kamen Rider Specter then submitted to Akuroninja.

 **Akuroninja wins by submission and advances to the semifinals.**

But that's not the only match! Still to come, there's the other quarterfinal match between Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Necrom, but next is a Tag Team match between Kamen Rider KickHopper and PunchHopper of the 6 Squad, vs the Tag Team Champions, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease, in a non-championship match.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease vs Kamen Rider KickHopper And PunchHopper**

This match is a non-title match. However, if Kamen Riders KickHopper And PunchHopper won, they would earn the opportunity to challenge Cross-Z and Grease for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Grease appeared. Then came Kamen Rider Cross-Z in his Magma form. Then, Kamen Riders KickHopper And PunchHopper appeared, representing the 6 Squad. The only 6 Squad member with a Championship was GokaiSilver, the leader of the 6 Squad. The 2 teams shook hands and hi-fived each other before starting the match.

Because these 2 teams were from the Kamen Rider Division, a lot of action was expected. Right away, Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider KickHopper were the first in the ring. Kamen Rider Grease tried to grapple KickHopper, but then ended up getting kicked in the face. Kamen Rider PunchHopper was then tagged in, and they did a combo attack. First, KickHopper kicked Kamen Rider Grease. But before Grease collapsed, PunchHopper would take him down with a stunner. PunchHopper was about to win by pinball, but then Kamen Rider Grease kicked out. He then tagged Kamen Rider Cross-Z in. Kamen Rider Cross-Z took out Kamen Rider KickHopper and put PunchHopper on the receiving end of a dragon sleeper.

 **Kamen Rider Cross-Z And Kamen Rider Grease win by submission.**

Suddenly, after Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease won, before they were about to exit backstage, EngineBros and RemoconBros appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Tag Team Champions. They wanted their tag team championship back. Before leaving, RemoconBros lifted Kamen Rider Grease up and threw him on the ground to send a message.

Still to come is the match between Anti-Kuroninja and GokaiSilver!

 _A video plays. Kamen Rider Evol is next._

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Evol vs Kamen Rider Kurokage**

Kamen Rider Kurokage was already in the ring when Kamen Rider Evol was making his entrance. Evol's entrance was a little intimidating, to show how dangerous he was.

Even though he felt a little intimidated, Kurokage needed to defeat Kamen Rider Evol. This upset would hopefully allow Kamen Rider Kurokage to put him closer to getting an opportunity to challenge for the Rider-Division Championship. He took down Kamen Rider Evol with a clothesline, but that didn't hurt Evol at all. Kamen Rider Evol took Kurokage down with a single punch. Then he picked Kurokage up and slowly walked behind him. He pushed Kurokage backward and kicked him in the back of his head. Kamen Rider Kurokage then fell down face-First onto the ground, and Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Evol wins by pinfall!**

After they announced the winner, Kamen Rider Evol continued beating up Kamen Rider Kurokage. He was about to choke slam him, until Kamen Rider Build, the Rider-Division Champion, ran to the stage the save him. Evol then got out a microphone, and told Build that the Kamen Rider Division would be unsafe until Build gave him the Rider-Division Championship. Then he told Build to think about it and left.

Ok...that was a little ominous...but next, TimePink Of the Timerangers has returned, and she wants a challenge! Who will she be facing next?

* * *

 **4\. TimePink vs ?**

TimePink arrived in the ring, not knowing who she was going to fight.

But then, Yuri, the orange ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, appeared, and announced that she was TimePink's opponent.

TimePink and Yuri fought against each other in an intense match. Both of them had similar styles of fighting. Yuri was an excellent striker, while TimePink was also a good striker. Eventually, TimePink punched Yuri, knocking her out.

 **TimePink wins by knockout.**

After this, TimePink and Yuri then shook hands to show respect for each other. Also, they almost had the same name.

Next is another quarterfinal match between Go-On Red and Kamen Rider Necrom!

* * *

 **5\. Go-on Red vs Kamen Rider Necrom (Quarter Finals)**

Go-on red appeared first. He ran to the stage, with a lot of people cheering for him. But then, Kamen Rider Necrom appeared as the lights went dark, with a few lime green lights pointed at the entrance. A lot of people cheered for Kamen Rider Necrom, because his entrance was better than Go-on Red's.

The two then began to fight. Kamen Rider Necrom had a similar fighting style to Specter's, but Necrom was more of a striker than Specter, who mostly used submissions. At first, Go-on Red was leading against Necrom, because of how fast he was and how dangerous his elbow strikes were. But then, Kamen Rider Necrom found an opening. He picked Go-on Red up and took him out with a slam. Kamen Rider Necrom's strategy was wearing Go-on Red out so he would get tired of running, something really hard to do. However, Necrom was able to manage that by dodging all the attacks and doing backflips over Go-on Red to impress the audience. Once Go-on Red was tired, Kamen Rider Necrom finished him off with his signature move, the Eyedrop Kick, which was basically him running towards his opponent from a corner and doing a drop kick on them. Necrom then pinned Go-on red.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Necrom wins by pinfall and advances to the semifinals.**

Kamen Rider Necrom And Go-on Red then shook hands to show good sportsmanship, even though Necrom was part of the Underworld Faction. Next is ShishiRed vs Deathryuger!

* * *

 **6\. ShishiRed vs Deathryuger**

Deathryuger made his entrance first, with Kamen Rider Specter, a fellow Underworld member, annompanying him to the ring. After that was ShishiRed's entrance.

However, the match never even started, as HououSoldier attacked ShishiRed from behind, as revenge for ShishiRed attacking him during HououSoldier's and Kuroninja's match for the All-Star Championship. Because of ShishiRed, HououSoldier never got to win the All-Star Championship from Kuroninja.

The other Kyurangers except ChameleonGreen appeared, trying to separate HououSoldier and ShishiRed from each other. Security guards then showed up. But then everyone stopped fighting each other as soon as Space Sheriff Gavan, the new general manager of The Gauntlet, appeared with a solution.

Space Sheriff Gavan was upset with the chaos that the Kyurangers were causing from their falling out, and decided that the only way to resolve this was if ShishiRed and HououSoldier fought each other in a steel cage, which weapons allowed. This would happen in the June 10 episode of The Gauntlet, which still doesn't have a name.

Next is our main event: Anti-Kuroninja vs GokaiSilver.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Anti-Kuroninja vs GokaiSilver for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

GokaiSilver was ready to defend his Ultimate Championship against Anti-Kuroninja, who was returning.

First, Anti-Kuroninja appeared, because he was the challenger. A lot of people booed Anti-Kuroninja, but there were less people booing because of his return.

Next was the champion, GokaiSilver. He held the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship so everyone could see it, as he walked to the ring.

GokaiSilver made the first attack. He knocked out Anti-Kuroninja and tried to pin him.

1...2-

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out, and dodged GokaiSilver's next attack. Then he got up and ran away from GokaiSilver. The reason why the audience hated Anti-Kuroninja was because Anti-Kuroninja wasn't really good at fighting. Anti-Kuroninja then tried to jump off the top rope to defeat GokaiSilver, but then was caught by GokaiSilver and slammed onto the ground. GokaiSilver then picked Anti-Kuroninja up and took him down with a facebuster. GokaiSilver then pinned Anti-Kuroninja.

1...2...3!

GokaiSilver was successfully able to defend his Ultimate Championship against Anti-Kuroninja, which was no surprise to everyone, as Anti-Kuroninja was terrible at fighting. But then, Lord Drakkon appeared. He put GokaiSilver into a headlock, before both of these rangers were separated by the referees. Lord Drakkon then picked up the Ultimate Championship, and made a GokaiSilver stare at it, giving the message that he was coming for that championship soon.

But why did Lord Drakkon wait until now to ask for a rematch?


	4. Team Build vs Team Evol

Kamen Rider Cross-Z was busy preparing for a match. Space Sheriff Gavan had given EngineBros and RemoconBros an opportunity to battle Cross-Z and Grease for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, but Kamen Rider Grease couldn't find the belts anywhere. Cross-Z then remembered where he put the tag team championship belts: in his locker. Cross-Z opened his locker, but instead of the 2 championship belts, he found a small card made of some kind of shiny, metallic silver and gold paper saying "Sorry for stealing your gold."

Kamen Rider Cross-Z was furious that someone stole their tag team championship, but Kamen Rider Grease told him to calm down. Then he left the locker room to tell Gavan about the stolen championship belts.

* * *

 **1\. ZyuohCrow vs Patoren1 (Quarterfinals)**

The show opened with the quarterfinal match between ZyuohCrow and Patoren1. Whoever won the tournament itself would get to challenge the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion for their championship at the June 10 Episode. ZyuohCrow made his entrance, along with Patoren1. Then the fight would begin.

Patoren1 struck early, hoping to keep ZyuohCrow off the ground. He knew that ZyuohCrow was very dangerous when flying, so he tried to keep him grounded and worn down. ZyuohCrow was very weak, because Patoren1 was taking him down really quickly. Patoren1 grabbed ZyuohCrow's hands and tried to tie them together, but then ZyuohCrow escaped. He knocked Patoren1 out with a clothesline before climbing up to the top rope and doing a backflip off the top rope. ZyuohCrow landed on the ground, in front of Patoren1's back. He then attacked Patoren1 from behind and signaled the referee for a pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohCrow wins by pinfall and advances to the semifinals.**

ZyuohCrow celebrated his victory over Patoren1. Whoever he faced in the semifinals would depend on another quarterfinal match between GokaiBlack and AbareKiller, which is coming later. But up next is a number 1 contenders match for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

* * *

 **2\. TimePink vs ?**

In this match, the winner would become the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, and the current champion, ChameleonGreen, was watching the match. First, TimePink entered, not knowing who she was going to face. But then, the lights went out, but there were some pink lights pointed towards the stage. Evil-sounding music played, and most of the audience and commentators knew who this was. It was the Ranger Slayer, also known as the evil pink ranger. She and Lord Drakkon had lost their match against the Go-On Wings for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, so nobody expected her to return.

TimePink was very shocked when she saw the Ranger Slayer, but she knew she had to win the championship from ChameleonGreen, who had betrayed the Kyurangers to join the Underworld faction. She attacked with a few punches, but then the Ranger Slayer blocked one of the punches. The Ranger Slayer then climbed up to the middle rope and jumped down towards TimePink. Then, while in midair, she knocked TimePink down with a drop kick. The Ranger Slayer then grabbed both of TimePink's arms from behind and pulled them towards her, trying to get TimePink to submit. No matter what TimePink did, she had no choice but to submit.

 **The Ranger Slayer wins by submission.**

After the match, the Ranger Slayer and ChameleonGreen stared at each other from the commentary table to the ring. But then, an evil tune played on the flute was heard, and Deathryuger's music played. Deathryuger entered the ring, saying that ChameleonGreen was part of the Underworld, but the Ranger Slayer had nobody with her this time, not even Lord Drakkon. But then, DSR appeared, holding a microphone. DSR announced that the Ranger Slayer was now a new member of Akuroninja's En4cers.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Riders Cross-Z And Grease were trying to get to Space Sheriff Gavan's office, to tell him about how their championship belts were stolen from them. However, when they arrived, Gavan was already talking to the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build was talking about how Kamen Rider Evol was threatening the Kamen Rider Division until he got a championship match. Gavan then noticed Cross-Z and Grease, who were supposed to defend their championship against EngineBros and RemoconBros in the main event.

Space Sheriff Gavan, being the general manager of The Gauntlet, had to change the title match. Then he had an idea: the main event would now be a 6-man Tag Team match: Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Grease, and Kamen Rider Build vs EngineBros, RemoconBros, and Kamen Rider Evol.

Ok...next up is Kuroninja's open challenge for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship!

* * *

 **3\. Kuroninja's announcement about the All-Star Championship**

Kuroninja entered the ring, holding the Gauntlet All-Star Championship in his hand, and a microphone in the other. This is what he said.

"Hey guys, IT IS I, KURONINJA!"

When Kuroninja was introducing himself, a lot of people in the audience were fans of Kuroninja. Kuroninja continued his speech.

"So, you might be wondering why I'm out here. Well, I've heard that there's this major event happening on June 10. It features matches such as...a steel cage match where HououSoldier and ShishiRed fight each other to see who become the leader of the Kyurangers! There's also a very interesting main event where GokaiSilver, the Ultimate Champion, will defend his championship against whoever wins this tournament that's happening right now! But...I feel like it's missing something. What do you guys think?"

The audience cheered and started chanting "KU-RO-NIN-JA" *clap* *clap* *clapclapclap* very loudly.

"That's right, guys! I need to defend my All-Star Championship against someone. I need a challenging opponent for the All-Star Championship...and I'm talking about none other than...

GokaiRed!"

Kuroninja was calling out GokaiRed for a challenge to see if GokaiRed could defeat Kuroninja on June 10 and win the All-Star Championship. Unfortunately, GokaiRed didn't respond to the challenge. Instead, someone else did. It was Akuroninja.

"Well, well, well," Akuroninja said. "I accept your challenge."

The audience booed Akuroninja, because they wanted to see GokaiRed.

Akuroninja responded by saying "What? Were you expecting someone else? Well, whoever it was, nobody cares." Then, he redirected his attention to Kuroninja. "Now you, Kuroninja...I gladly accept your challenge. In fact, I'm still in the tournament thingy...which I will win. And do you know what that means? It means that I will become both All-Star Champion and Ultimate Champion!"

Suddenly, GokaiRed appeared, running to the stage. He took down Akuroninja quickly, before approaching Kuroninja with a microphone, saying "Challenge accepted," before dropping the microphone and leaving.

* * *

 **4\. AbareKiller vs GokaiBlack (Quarterfinals)**

The 2 competitors, AbareKiller and GokaiBlack, both made their entrances. Then they began their match.

GokaiBlack was one of the most dangerous fighters in the Gauntlet. Even though he was new, he was able to take out every red ranger. However, he was going against AbareKiller, who was close to GokaiBlack's power level. GokaiBlack quickly took out AbareKiller with a spin kick, and went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller, however, was able to kick out. He fought back against GokaiBlack, showing his more aggressive fighting style. GokaiBlack was very powerful, but AbareKiller found a weakness in his fighting style: he was too slow. AbareKiller attacked GokaiBlack with several punches, before running away and back. When AbareKiller ran back towards GokaiBlack, he took GokaiBlack down with a cutter. Then he crawled back to the unconscious GokaiBlack to pin him.

1...2...3!

 **AbareKiller wins by pinfall and advances to the semifinals.**

All the fighters for the semifinals were found. Next week, it would be Akuroninja vs Kamen Rider Necrom. Also next week, there would be a mixed tag team match between the team of ChameleonGreen and Deathryuger, against the team of the Ranger Slayer and DSR.

* * *

 **5\. Lord Drakkon explains himself**

Last week, after Gokai Silver successfully defended his Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against Anti-Kuroninja, Lord Drakkon appeared and attacked Gokai Silver, wanting the championship. Now, he was here to explain his actions.

Lord Drakkon made his entrance, with a mixed reaction from the audience. Half of them were booing him, while others cheered him. He was here to explain why he attacked Gokai Silver.

"You might be wondering..." Lord Drakkon said, "about my attack on Gokai Silver. The reason why is really obvious. I want my Ultimate Championship back." Lord Drakkon then paused for a moment before continuing. "You see, even though Gokai Silver won against me for the title, he only won with the help of his 'Six Squad' or whatever it's called. But without the Six Squad, Gokai Silver is not on my level. But do you want to know what else is not on my level? The Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. So I decided to do an experiment. I challenged the Go-on Wings for the Mixed Tag Team Championship and guess what? That match gained more positive reviews than Gokai Silver's Ultimate Championship match on the same night!"

Suddenly, GokaiSilver and the Go-on Wings, all 3 of them being members of the Six Squad, made their entrance to confront Lord Drakkon. GokaiSilver was holding a microphone, because he wanted to say something.

"Woah woah woah woah woah, I'm sorry for interrupting you, Lord Drakkon, but I don't think what you said is true," Gokai Silver said. "In fact, I think the Mixed Tag Team match got very high ratings because of the Go-on Wings. And I know how prestigious the Mixed Tag Team Championship is for the Go-on Wings, so for the June 10 Episode, how about this:

On June 10, The Go-on Wings will defend their Mixed Tag Team Championship against a male Sentai ranger or Kamen Rider _and_ a female Sentai ranger or Kamen Rider...but the fans will be the one who chooses the team that the Go-on Wings go up against." Gokai Silver then began to turn to the audience. "So if you have any suggestions on who you want to face the Go-on wings, give your suggestions once this episode is over!"

Gokai Silver turned to Lord Drakkon. "As for your Ultimate Championship rematch, I accept your challenge, but on June 10, I'm facing whoever wins the finals of this tournament thing going on! So how about this: let's have a match the week before June 10! Whoever wins will become the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion and defend the championship against whoever wins the tournament!"

"Deal," Lord Drakkon said, before leaving.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Grease, and Kamen Rider Build vs EngineBros, RemoconBros, and Kamen Rider Evol**

It was now time for the main event. First, Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Cross-Z entered, with Cross-Z taking his Magma form. Then, Kamen Rider Build appeared in his RabbitRabbit form. After that, EngineBros and RemoconBros entered together. Then the lights went out, and Kamen Rider Evol made his ominous entrance.

The match started with Kamen Rider Cross-Z and RemoconBros tagged in. Although Cross-Z's Tag Team championship was stolen from him, he was still confident enough to fight. Cross-Z rapidly sent a barrage of strikes at RemoconBros, but then RemoconBros grabbed Cross-Z and placed him in a piledriver position. But before RemoconBros was able to perform a piledriver on Cross-Z, Cross-Z escaped and attempted a dragon sleeper hold on RemoconBros. Remocon Bros, however, was able to grab the bottom rope just in time, so Cross-Z had to break it up. RemoconBros tagged his brother, EngineBros, in. EngineBros picked Cross-Z up and slammed him on the ground. Cross-Z tagged in Kamen Rider Grease before EngineBros could do more damage. Grease then suplexed EngineBros and tried to pin him.

1...

RemoconBros then broke up the pin. Cross-Z then entered the ring and knocked RemoconBros out of the ring, where they continued to brawl outside. Grease then tried to tag in Build, but couldn't, because EngineBros grabbed his leg. Grease then kicked EngineBros with his other leg and stood up, with one of his legs being sore. Grease was a little tired. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then went back in his corner of the ring and tagged himself in. Then he took down EngineBros easily. EngineBros, however, was able to run to his corner and tag in Kamen Rider Evol. Kamen Rider Build wanted to fight Kamen Rider Cross-Z, but it was too late. Kamen Rider Evol raises his hand, and grabbed Kamen Rider Cross-Z's throat. He then pushed him down, but then kicked Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the back of his head. Then he pushed Kamen Rider Cross-Z by the back of his head and slammed him down on the ground. Then Evol went for the pin.

1...2...

But while the referee was counting, Kamen Rider Build went on the top rope and jumped down. He kicked Evol with a drop kick to break the pin, but then EngineBros and RemoconBros got involved. They started assaulting Build, who was then saved by Kamen Rider Cross-Z. The referee had no choice but to stop the match. Kamen Rider Cross-Z took down EngineBros and RemoconBros, but then Kamen Rider Evol threw Kamen Rider Cross-Z out of the ring, where he landed on Kamen Rider Grease, knocking both of them out. Then EngineBros and RemoconBros grabbed Kamen Rider Build's arms and held Kamen Rider Build up so that Kamen Rider Evol could finish him. But before that could happen, Kamen Rider Rogue's music played.

Surprisingly, Kamen Rider Rogue was here to _save_ Kamen Rider Build. He attacked EngineBros and RemoconBros, who both rolled out of the ring, and then shaped his hands to look like crocodile claws. He used both of his hands to grab Kamen Rider Evol by the throat, and then he chokeslammed Kamen Rider Evol. After doing that, he helped Kamen Rider Build up.

Will Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease find out who stole their Tag Team Championship belts? And why did Kamen Rider Rogue help out Kamen Rider Build?


	5. The Thieves Revealed

NOTE: If you want any Sentai/Kamen Rider team to challenge the Go-on Wings for the Mixed Tag Team Championship on the June 10 Episode, please tell me who it is in your reviews. It's the Mixed Tag Team Championship, so it has to be a team of one male ranger/rider and one female ranger/rider.

Now enjoy this episode!

* * *

 **1\. Deathryuger and ChameleonGreen vs DSR and the Ranger Slayer (Evil PteraRanger)**

The episode started with a mixed tag team match. Deathryuger and ChameleonGreen, both representing Underworld, would go against the En4forcers' DSR and their new member, PteraRanger, who had suddenly became the "Ranger Slayer" after siding with Lord Drakkon. But now, she was part of the En4cers. DSR and the Ranger Slayer made their entrance, followed by Underworld's Deathryuger and ChameleonGreen, the Gauntlet Women's Champion.

DSR and Deathryuger went first. Deathryuger tried to strike DSR with a series of punches, but that didn't affect DSR. DSR used his snake-like abilities to dodge Deathryuger when he tried to take down DSR with a right hook. Then, DSR crawled out of the ring and attacked DSR from behind with a headlock. DSR was trying to put Deathryuger to sleep with his submission move. However, Deathryuger was very tough. He kicked DSR's leg, to make him unstable. Then, when DSR was focused on his leg, he picked DSR up and choke slammed him into the ground. Deathryuger then tagged in ChameleonGreen. Before DSR was able to reach the Ranger Slayer, ChameleonGreen attacked DSR using her ninja skills. She was about to kick DSR in the face, but DSR ducked and tagged in the Ranger Slayer. The Ranger Slayer was really dangerous. She charged at ChameleonGreen and tried to take her out with a clothesline, but failed because ChameleonGreen ducked in time. However, ChameleonGreen wasn't read for a second clothesline. The Ranger Slayer then went on the top rope and put her hands in a bow-and-arrow position. Then she jumped off the top rope and landed on ChameleonGreen with both her feet. Then she pinned ChameleonGreen.

1...2...

Before the referee was able to count to 3, Deathryuger broke up the pin and attacked the Ranger Slayer with a series of punches. But then, the Ranger Slayer grabbed Deathryger's arm and threw him out of the ring, where DSR left his corner and proceeded to beat Deathryuger up. The Ranger Slayer then grabbed ChameleonGreen's arms and pulled them towards her. ChameleonGreen had no choice but to submit.

 **The Ranger Slayer and DSR win by submission.**

After this, DSR stopped beating up Deathryuger and went back into the ring to show that he won. Then DSR and the Ranger Slayer left the arena.

Still to come is a match between Kamen Rider Rogue and Kamen Rider Evol. Also, Kamen Rider Cross-Z And Kamen Rider Grease might've found out who stole their Tag Team Championship belts. But next is the semifinal match between Kamen Rider Necrom and Akuroninja!

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Necrom vs Akuroninja (Semifinals)**

This match was part of a tournament to find a new challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at the June 10 Episode. First, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance. Then, Akuroninja entered. These 2 had advanced to the semifinals, and both of them wanted the Ultimate Championship.

Akuroninja knew that he had to attack Necrom first, because Kamen Rider Necrom was from the Kamen Rider Division, a division known for its variety of deadly stunts. However, Kamen Rider Necrom knew about what Akuroninja was planning and dodged the attack in time. Necrom then went on the top rope and took down Akuroninja with an Eyedrop Kick. He then pinned Akuroninja.

1...2...

Akuroninja then kicked out. He put Necrom under a submission hold. Necrom, however, couldn't submit. He slowly managed to crawl to the bottom rope and grab it. The referee forced Akuroninja to let go. Then Kamen Rider Necrom went for another Eyedrop Kick on Akuroninja, but then Akuroninja dodged it and put Necrom in a headlock. Necrom, however, was able to escape and take Akuroninja down with 2 Eyedrop Kicks. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Necrom wins by pinfall and advances to the semifinals.**

Kamen Rider Necrom then left the stage. Akuroninja then got out a microphone. He said that even though he lost, he still had unfinished business with Kuroninja, and he wanted that All-Star Championship. Akuroninja called out Kuroninja, the All-Star Champion. However, GokaiRed appeared instead.

GokaiRed and Akuroninja stared at each other for a long time. Next week, they will be facing each other. Whoever wins will be the challenger for Kuroninja's All-Star Championship. But now, it's time for the Kyurangers!

* * *

 **3\. HououSoldier and ? vs. ShishiRed and OokamiBlue**

For some reason, ShishiRed and HououSoldier weren't getting along. Ever since RyuCommander retired, things had been going wrong within the Kyurangers. ChameleonGreen had betrayed the Kyurangers and sided with the Underworld Faction, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack stopped winning championships, and on the June 10 Episode, ShishiRed and HououSoldier were scheduled to fight each other in a steel cage.

ShishiRed and OokamiBlue made their entrance first. These 2 were a formidable tag team together. HououSoldier then made his entrance. However, nobody knew who his mystery partner was in this tag team match, until now. Surprisingly, it was SasoriOrange, who sided with HououSoldier for some reason.

The match started. ShishiRed and HououSoldier were the ones starting off. HououSoldier tried to strike at ShishiRed, but then ShishiRed dodged it just in time. He then attacked HououSokdier and tagged in OokamiBlue. OokamiBlue, however, didn't know what was going on, and hesitated. Normally he had an aggressive fighting style, but that wasn't happening right now. HououSoldier climbed up to the top rope and did a Phoenix Splash, but he also hesitated when fighting OokamiBlue. Because of this, he missed and rolled into his corner. SasoriOrange then tagged himself in. He was very merciless towards his opponents, even if all of them were Kyurangers. SasoriOrange took down OokamiBlue with a superkick. When ShishiRed tried to get involved, SasoriOrange took him out with a superkick too. ShishiRed then rolled out of the ring. OokamiBlue got up and didn't understand why everyone was fighting each other. SasoriOrange finished OokamiBlue off with a full nelson facebuster, which he nicknamed "Antares." Then he pinned OokamiBlue.

1...2...3.

 **SasoriOrange and HououSoldier win by pinfall.**

Up next is a Rider-Division match, where Kamen Rider Rogue takes on Kamen Rider Evol!

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Evol**

For some reason, Kamen Rider Rogue saved Kamen Rider Build from Kamen Rider Evol last episode.

First, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Build, entered and made his way to the announce table. Kamen Rider Rogue then made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Evol.

The match started, and Kamen Rider Rogue was taking this seriously. Immediately, he attacked Kamen Rider Evol. Rogue then raised his 2 hands in the air to signal his signature crocodile choke slam, where he would grab his opponent by the throat with both of his hands in the shape of crocodile teeth, and choke slam his opponent to take him down. But Evol elbowed Rogue before that could happen. Then, he attacked Rogue with a chop, but that didn't hurt Rogue that much. Rogue pushed Evol down and raised both his hands in the air. Evol got up and found himself at the receiving end of a crocodile chokeslam. Rogue, however, wanted to finish Evol. He picked Evol up and did another crocodile chokeslam on him. Rogue then asked the audience if they wanted another one. Most of the audience cheered and chanted for one more time, so Rogue picked Evol up. But then, Evol grabbed Rogue and pushed him down. Then, he kicked Rogue in the back of his head, and slammed his face down to the ground. Evol then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

By defeating Kamen Rider Rogue, everyone knew that Kamen Rider Evol was a deadly threat to the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Build. Build slowly walked away from the announce table and left backstage, so that Evol couldn't find him.

Up next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease believe that they have found the thieves who stole their Tag Team Championship belts!

* * *

 **5\. The Tag Team Title Thieves revealed?**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z And Kamen Rider Grease made their entrance. Kamen Rider Grease was holding a microphone.

Grease said "You may have heard about this already, but someone has stolen our titles from us. They didn't win them fairly. Instead, they just stole it from us. But we have finally found out who the thieves are. It was really obvious anyway, because ever since they came to The Gauntlet, they gave a warning that they would take everyone's treasure. That's right, the thieves are none other than Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger! Show yourselves, you belt thieves, so I can crush you with the burning fire of my heart!"

Suddenly, the Lupinranger music played, and all 3 Lupinrangers, LupinRed, LupinBlue, and LupinYellow, arrived on stage. LupinRed said that the Lupinrangers never stole the Tag Team Championship. Kamen Rider Grease and Cross-Z didn't believe them, and they challenged them to a match.

 **MAIN EVENT: Cross-Z and Grease vs the Lupinrangers**

LupinRed and LupinBlue found themselves in a tag team match after being accused of stealing the titles from the current champions, Cross-Z and Grease. Kamen Rider Grease went first, and immediately suplexed LupinBlue twice. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who pushed LupinRed out of the way and knocked LupinBlue out with a superman punch. Then, he put LupinBlue in a dragon sleeper hold, but LupinBlue refuse to submit. Even then, LupinBlue couldn't take the submission. He was about to fall asleep, until Space Sheriff Gavan's music played. Gavan rushed to the ring with DekaBreak and announced that the Lupinrangers weren't the thieves, and thanks to the Dekarangers, the security cameras were able to find out who actually stole the championship belts.

The security footage was played on the tv for the entire audience and Cross-Z and Grease to see. It showed 2 Kyurangers, one gold and one silver, stealing the belts. It was the BN Thieves, TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver.

Space Sheriff Gavan announced that the BN Thieves weren't here right now, but on the June 10 Episode, Cross-Z and Grease would face the BN Thieves for the Tag Team Championship. However, next week, the BN Thieves would have to return the championship belts, or else they could be fired.


	6. Champions vs Challengers

Outside the arena, ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow were talking to each other. They needed to get allies so that they could defeat Team HououSoldier. SasoriOrange was already on HououSoldier's side.

* * *

 **1\. GokaiRed vs Akuroninja**

This match was to find out who would challenge Kuroninja for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship at the June 10 Episode. First, Akuroninja made his appearance. After that, GokaiRed made his appearance and immediately attacked Akuroninja after entering the ring. However, Akuroninja was able to dodge one of GokaiRed's attacks and put him in a headlock. GokaiRed, however, elbowed Akuroninja to escape and striked Akuroninja using his hands, which were in a knife position. After one big karate chop, GokaiRed lifted Akuroninja up using a fireman's carry and slammed him on the ground. GokaiRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja, however, kicked out. He stepped back and kicked GokaiRed in the face. However, GokaiRed was able to get up from the big kick to the face, and grabbed Akuroninja's leg. He threw it on the ground and lifted Akuroninja up again with a fireman's carry, slamming him down on the ground. GokaiRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall.**

GokaiRed celebrated and quickly ran up to the stage before Akuroninja could sneak attack him. He then went backstage.

Still to come is a semifinal match between ZyuohCrow and AbareKiller, and also, Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper have an open challenge to any tag team in The Gauntlet, because they want a shot at the Tag Team Championship. Speaking of the Tag Team Championship, the BN Thieves have to return the championship back to Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Grease, the current tag team champions, or else they will be fired. But up next is a match between Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Necrom.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Evol vs Kamen Rider Necrom**

In this match, Kamen Rider Build was spectating. Kamen Rider Evol invited Build to see what he will do to win the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance, with bright green lights and cool music. But then, Kamen Rider Evol made his intimidating entrance. The 2 were ready to fight.

Kamen Rider Evol attacked Necrom, but Necrom had been studying Evol during his other matches, so he found a way to counter Evol's finisher. Immediately, Kamen Rider Evol grabbed Necrom by the throat, pushed him down, and was about to kick him in the back of the head, but then Necrom changed his fall into a backflip and landed on his 2 feet. Necrom then went to take down Kamen Rider Evol with an Eyedrop Kick, but Kamen Rider Evol dodged it. He then performed his finisher again, where he grabbed Necrom by the throat, pushed him backward, kicked him in the back of the head, and then slammed Necrom down on the ground. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Evol got out a microphone and began to speak.

"Hey Kamen Rider Build...I hope you're watching. This is my new finisher: the Black Hole!"

Kamen Rider Evol then threw the microphone out of the ring, and picked up Necrom with the legs facing up. Then he spun around 2 times and took down Necrom with a twisting brainbuster. This was Kamen Rider Evol's new finishing move, the "Black Hole," and it was a warning to Kamen a Rider Build, the current Rider-Division Champion. Evol went for the pin.

1...2...3.

 **Kamen Rider Evol wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Evol then left backstage. Build hurried to the ring and helped Kamen Rider Necrom up. Up next is Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper's open challenge!

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider KickHopper And Kamen Rider PunchHopper's open challenge**

Kamen Rider KickHopper And PunchHopper's music played, and they entered the ring together. Although they were part of the Six Squad, along with GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and the Go-on Wings, This tag team wasn't really doing well. They wanted to prove that they were still a great tag team, because the other members of the Six Squad were very powerful in The Gauntlet. GokaiSilver was the Ultimate Champion, AbareKiller was in the semifinals of the tournament to find a challenger for the Ultimate Championship, and the Go-on Wings were mixed tag team champions. Who was going to answer the open challenge?

Suddenly, evil music played. An evil-looking group of Sentai Rangers appeared. Only a few knew who they were. They were the Nezirangers, and they haven't really done anything. The ones who entered the ring to fight KickHopper and PunchHopper were NeziRed and NeziBlack.

NeziRed And KickHopper started the match. They were both very skilled. KickHopper instantly took down NeziRed with a dropkick and pinned him.

1...2...

NeziRed, however, kicked out easily. He tagged in NeziBlack, who clotheslined KickHopper. KickHopper tagged in PunchHopper, his tag team partner, and they both performed their combo on NeziBlack. Kamen Rider PunchHopper then suplexed NeziBlack 2 Times and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

Kamen Rider PunchHopper and Kamen Rider KickHopper had successfully defeated the Nezirangers. They both left the stage to celebrate their victory. But then, NeziRed got out a microphone.

"It's been a long time since we came to The Gauntlet. After many months, we're back...but nobody cares. We demand more respect." NeziRed said.

Suddenly, Space Sheriff Gavan appeared.

"So," Gavan said, "You want more respect? How about this...you get to be the challengers for the Mixed Tag Team Championship at the June 10 Episode...

...if you win against the champions, the Go-on Wings, next week."

"Deal," NeziRed said. Then Space Sheriff Gavan and the Nezirangers left.

Still to come is the BN thieves, who are going to return the Tag Team Championship belts, and a tag team match between the team of Lord Drakkon and DSR against GokaiSilver and Kuroninja, but up next is a semifinal match between ZyuohCrow and AbareKiller.

* * *

 **4\. ZyuohCrow vs AbareKiller (Semifinals)**

This was a semifinal match in a tournament to determine who would face the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion on the June 10 Episode. Both fighters made their entrances.

When the match began, ZyuohCrow backflipped over AbareKiller before he could strike. Then, he attacked AbareKiller from behind and took him down with a DDT. Then, he climbed up to the top rope and jumped down, dealing more damage to AbareKiller. AbareKiller then got up after dodging another attack, and grabbed ZyuohCrow by the throat. He then chokeslammed him onto the ground. AbareKiller then readied himself for when ZyuohCrow got up. When ZyuohCrow got up, AbareKiller took him down with a Stunner. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **AbareKiller wins by pinfall and advances to the finals.**

AbareKiller was happy that he got to the semifinals. Next week, there would be a match between Lord Drakkon and GokaiSilver for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. This meant that AbareKiller would either face his own teammate in the Six Squad, or face Lord Drakkon. But it depended on if he could beat Kamen Rider Necrom.

* * *

 **5\. The BN Thieves return the Tag Team Championships**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Grease, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, made their entrance, with Kamen Rider Grease holding a microphone. They wanted to confront the BN Thieves for stealing their Tag Team Championship. There was a table already in the ring, covered with a red tablecloth.

That was when the BN Thieves' music appeared, and TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver appeared, holding the Tag Team Championship belts. They were here to apologize, because TenbinGold saw the belts and they looked really shiny. Kamen Rider Grease then offered to give the BN Thieves a shot at the Tag Team Championship...on the June 10 Episode. HebitsukaiSilver put the belts on the table and both teams shook hands.

Suddenly, ShishiRed's music hit, and ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow appeared. ShishiRed apologized for interrupting, but they wanted to try and get the BN Thieves on their side against HououSoldier, because the BN Thieves were part of the Kyurangers. The BN Thieves then explained that HououSoldier already talked to them, and they were on Team HououSoldier. ShishiRed then picked up HebitsukaiSilver and put him through a table. TenbinGold then tried to attack ShishiRed, but OokamiBlue tried to separate the two, along with Kamen Riders Cross-Z and Grease. TenbinGold then pushed everyone out of the way and superkicked ShishiRed.

Up next is our main event!

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: GokaiSilver and Kuroninja vs Lord Drakkon and DSR**

GokaiSilver and Kuroninja made their entrances separate from each other. Both of these guys were champions in the Gauntlet: GokaiSilver being the Ultimate Champion, and Kuroninja being the All-Star Champion. That was when Lord Drakkon, DSR, and Akuroninja appeared, all of them being a part of the En4cers, Akuroninja's army. Lord Drakkon and DSR entered the ring.

Kuroninja and DSR started out. They were both good strikers, but DSR was more of a grappler. Kuroninja immediately attacked DSR with a facebuster and pinned DSR.

1...

DSR kicked out immediately. Kuroninja charged at DSR, but then ended up ramming into DSR and Lord Drakkon's corner. DSR tagged in Lord Drakkon and the 2 of them began beating up Kuroninja. Kuroninja tried to reach GokaiSilver, but then Lord Drakkon picked Kuroninja up and suplexed him. Then, he began beating up Kuroninja with a series of punches. Lord Drakkon showed no mercy, and tried to take out Kuroninja with his finishing move: a fireman's carry facebuster, which he called the "Shattered Grid." Lord Drakkon went for the pin.

1...2...

Somehow, Kuroninja kicked out, even though he was brutally attacked. Lord Drakkon grabbed his leg to make sure he could escape and tag in GokaiSilver, but then Kuroninja bent his leg and kicked Lord Drakkon back to his corner with both of his legs. DSR then tagged himself into the ring, while Kuroninja was crawling slowly to GokaiSilver, desperate for a tag. He tagged in GokaiSilver just before DSR could attack him, and GokaiSilver took down DSR with two clotheslines. He then went to the corner. Akuroninja tried interfering, but Kuroninja arrived just in time and kicked Akuroninja in the face to knock him out. DSR got up, but was unlucky, because GokaiSilver charged into DSR and speared him. DSR got knocked out by the Spear, and GokaiSilver pinned him.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiSilver and Kuroninja win by pinfall.**

Lord Drakkon and DSR escaped, while GokaiSilver and Kuroninja were celebrating.


	7. Necrom vs AbareKiller

Tonight: 2 matches will decide the main event for next week's special episode. First, **Kamen Rider Necrom** will take on **AbareKiller** to determine the challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

BUT...there is another match tonight that will determine the _champion._ **Gokai Silver** will be defending his Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against **Lord Drakkon.**

Who will be the Ultimate Champion, and who will the champion face on the June 10 Episode? Find out tonight, on The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Go-on Gold vs NeziRed**

The opening match started. If NeziRed won against Go-on Gold, The Nezirangers would get to face the Go-on Wings for the Mixed Tag Team Championship next week. Go-on Gold made his entrance, accompanied by Go-on Silver. Both of them were holding their Mixed Tag Team Championship belts.

NeziRed then made his appearance next. His entrance was very quick.

The bell rang, and Go-on Gold immediately striked NeziRed. NeziRed then attacked Go-on Gold with a series of strikes. But Go-on Gold escaped and climbed up to the top rope. He put his hands in a T-position and did a backflip off the top rope, landing behind NeziRed. He then did another backflip, but put his feet on NeziRed's shoulders. Then he took out NeziRed with a headscissors, and pinned him.

1...2...

NeziRed escaped the pin. Suddenly, NeziYellow appeared to try and interfere. Go-on Silver attacked NeziYellow, and the two of them made it into the ring. The referee was trying to get them out, but while the referee was focused on them, he wasn't looking at NeziRed. NeziRed did a low blow on Go-on Gold, and pinned him. The referee successfully separated NeziYellow and Go-on Silver, and made it just in time for NeziRed to pin Go-on Gold.

1...2...3!

 **NeziRed wins by pinfall.**

NeziRed and NeziYellow then picked up the Mixed Tag Team Championship and held the titles up in the air for a few seconds. Then they put them down and left.

Up next is a fight between Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Evol!

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Evol vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

Kamen Rider Evol wanted to send a message to Kamen Rider Build, the Rider-Division Champion, so he scheduled this match. First, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance, in his Magma Form.

Suddenly, a video played showing Kamen Rider Evol's new from, which will appear next week. But then, the lights went back on and Kamen Rider Evol was behind Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z turned around and got grabbed by the throat by Kamen Rider Evol. Evol then pushed Cross-Z down, and kicked him in the back of the head, making Cross-Z go the other way. He then slammed Cross-Z's face into the ground. Kamen Rider Evol then ordered the referee to count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

 **Kamen Rider Evol wins by knockout.**

Kamen Rider Evol then left, and so did Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then got out backstage. Kamen Rider Grease then asked Cross-Z if he was ok. Cross-Z said that he had somehow absorbed power from Evol's finisher, and they can use this to retain the Tag Team Championship against the BN Thieves, TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver.

Speaking of TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver, they and HououSoldier are scheduled to face ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow in a 6-man Tag Team match later! But up next, LupinYellow will be taking on the Ranger Slayer.

* * *

 **3\. The Ranger Slayer vs LupinYellow**

In this match, first LupinYellow entered, and the Ranger Slayer followed. Both were ready to fight each other.

LupinYellow made the first move. She attacked the Ranger Slayer, who dodged the attack. Then, the Ranger Slayer kicked LupinYellow in the face and took her down with a powerbomb. The Ranger Slayer then pinned LupinYellow.

1...2...

LupinYellow, however, was able to kick out, but ended up at the receiving end of the Ranger Slayer's mandible claw. LupinYellow tried to escape, but failed.

 **The Ranger Slayer wins by submission.**

The Ranger Slayer then continued attacking LupinYellow, but then Kuroninja, the All-Star Champion, went to save LupinYellow. Suddenly, DSR and Akuroninja appeared, attacking Kuroninja. Several referees entered the ring to separate everyone and bring them backstage.

After the break, there will be a 6-man tornado Tag Team match between the team of ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, KajikiYellow, and the team of the BN Thieves and HououSoldier.

* * *

 **4\. ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow vs HououSoldier, TenbinGold, and HebitsukaiSilver**

The Kyurangers weren't getting along so far, for some reason. Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, had already scheduled a match between HououSoldier and ShishiRed in a steel cage for the June 10 Episode to stop the Kyurangers from fighting, but right now, the Kyuranger Civil War was escalating further. The general manager had to change this match into a tornado tag team match because of how heated this fight was.

First, ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow made their entrance. After going on stage, HououSoldier appeared, along with the BN Thieves, TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver. Kamen Rider Grease then made his entrance and sat himself down at the announce table, because he and Kamen Rider Cross-Z were going to defend their Tag Team Championship against TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver.

Everyone began attacking each other; OokamiBlue was attacking TenbinGold and putting him into the corner, HebitsukaiSilver and KajikiYellow made it out of the ring, and ShishiRed and HououSoldier were in the center, fighting each other. HououSoldier kicked ShishiRed in the leg and slammed him down. Then he went onto the top rope and attacked ShishiRed with a Phoenix Splash. HououSoldier went for the pin.

1...

ShishiRed kicked out. Then he raised his hand in the air and said "Yossha Lucky!" OokamiBlue then pulled TenbinGold into HououSoldier, and he and ShishiRed took down both of them with synchronized powerbombs. ShishiRed then pinned TenbinGold, but then HebitsukaiSilver knocked KajikiYellow out and saved TenbinGold. HebitsukaiSilver then grabbed ShishiRed and put him in a headlock. ShishiRed couldn't submit. OokamiBlue then saved ShishiRed. HebitsukaiSilver elbowed OokamiBlue and pushed him out of the ring, but then ShishiRed used this to his advantage and took down HebitsukaiSilver with a suplex. HououSoldier then kicked ShishiRed in the face again, but then KajikiYellow recovered and took HououSoldier down with a fireman's carry cutter. ShishiRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ShishiRed wins by pinfall.**

Up next is the battle between Kamen Rider Necrom and AbareKiller! Whoever wins this match will get to challenge the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion on the June 10 Episode.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Necrom vs AbareKiller (Finals)**

In this match, Kamen Rider Necrom and AbareKiller would face each other. Whoever won would get to face the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion for the Ultimate Championship on the June 10 Episode.

First, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance. There were many bright green lights everywhere as Necrom entered the ring. Then, AbareKiller made his entrance.

When the bell rang, both fighters shook hands before starting. AbareKiller tried attacking Kamen Rider Necrom, who ran away, but came back and did an Eyedrop Kick on AbareKiller early. Then he went for the pin.

1...

AbareKiller kicked out right away. He attacked Kamen Rider Necrom with a series of strikes. AbareKiller then lifted Kamen Rider Necrom up and was about to put him in position for a piledriver, but Necrom somehow escaped AbareKiller's clutches and went back on the ground. He did a front flip over AbareKiller and kicked AbareKiller from in front of him. Then Necrom was about to go for a stunner, but then AbareKiller reversed it. He then performed a DDT on Kamen Rider Necrom, taking him down.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom was able to kick out. He attacked AbareKiller with one of his fighting combos, and then prepared the Eyedrop Kick. However, before Necrom's Eyedrop Kick could connect, AbareKiller grabbed Necrom and took him down with a DDT. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom, however, was able to kick out. He fled to a faraway corner, where he was building up some more energy. Kamen Rider Necrom then took out AbareKiller with an Eyedrop Kick. Then he picked AbareKiller up to do another drop kick on him. Kamen Rider Necrom then dove off the top rope and landed on AbareKiller with his 2 feet. Kamen Rider Necromancy then went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, AbareKiller reversed the pin.

1...2...3!

 **AbareKiller wins by pinfall and gets to face the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion at the June 10 Episode.**

AbareKiller was confident that he could win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. However, he would either face his fellow Six Squad member, GokaiSilver, or face Lord Drakkon, depending on the outcome of the next match...which is the main event! AbareKiller walked back inside, bringing with him a trophy that the officials gave to him for winning the tournament.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Lord Drakkon vs GokaiSilver (Ultimate Championship Match)**

First, Lord Drakkon entered the ring. Then, GokaiSilver followed. The announcer was at the ring, ready to introduce the match.

The announcer began. "This match is set for one fall...and it's for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship!"

"Introducing first...the challenger: Representing no faction, he is...Lord Drakkon!"

"And his opponent: Representing the Six Squad, he is the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion: GokaiSilver!"

The bell rang, and immediately, Lord Drakkon began attacking GokaiSilver. Lord Drakkon started attacking GokaiSilver multiple times with powerbombs. GokaiSilver almost couldn't get up, but he had to if he wanted to keep his championship. GokaiSilver tried to get up, but then he got picked up by Lord Drakkon and put into a fireman's carry, converted into a facebuster. This was Lord Drakkon's finishing move. Lord Drakkon went for the pin,

1...2...

Somehow, GokaiSilver was able to kick out. He quickly got up, and took down Lord Drakkon with a lot of strikes. He then stepped back into the opposite corner. Lord Drakkon got up, and GokaiSilver charged at him, spearing him into the ring. GokaiSilver then pinned Lord Drakkon.

1...2...

But then, Lord Drakkon got up. He knocked out the referee from behind, and then went to search under the ring to find a kendo stick. Lord Drakkon attacked GokaiSilver with the kendo stick so many times. GokaiSilver was in pain. He couldn't defend himself against Lord Drakkon's oncoming attacks. Lord Drakkon finished GokaiSilver off with his finishing move.

1...2...3.

 **Lord Drakkon wins by pinfall and becomes the new Ultimate Champion.**

Lord Drakkon raised the Ultimate Championship belt up in the air, while some medical staff went to check up on GokaiSilver. They brought a stretcher with them. They brought GokaiSilver onto the stretcher, but then Lord Drakkon started attacking GokaiSilver, using the title as a weapon. Suddenly, AbareKiller's music played, and AbareKiller rushed into the ring and attacked Lord Drakkon with the trophy that he won last match, saving GokaiSilver from further harm. This trophy wasn't just any trophy. It also meant that Lord Drakkon would face AbareKiller at the June 10 Episode next week.


	8. Ultimate Power 2018

I finally thought of a name for the special event happening on the "June 10" Episode. This event is called **Ultimate Power.** Yes, I know it's a boring name for a special event.

* * *

 **OPENING**

There is one thing that most fighters in The Gauntlet are after. And that is Ultimate Power. Power is something that many fighters want...and some of them have an opportunity tonight.

Tonight, HououSoldier and ShishiRed, the two Red Rangers Of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, face off in a steel cage. Whoever wins becomes the leader of the Kyurangers.

Speaking of the Kyurangers, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease have to defend their tag team Championship against TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver. The BN Thieves got the attention of the champions by stealing the titles, but after giving them back, they got an opportunity to earn the championship legitimately. Will the BN Thieves waste this opportunity, or will they finally get their hands on championship gold?

As for the Rider-Division Championship, Kamen Rider Build has proven why he's the Rider-Division Champion. But now he must face Kamen Rider Evol, a major threat to the Kamen Rider Division...and the Rider-Division Champion. Will Kamen Rider Build be able to survive against Kamen Rider Evol?

And in the main event, AbareKiller fought through a tournament, defeating GokaiBlack, ZyuohCrow, and Kamen Rider Necrom to become the challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, which is held by Lord Drakkon, one of the most dangerous forces in The Gauntlet. Will AbareKiller be able to conquer Lord Drakkon and become the Ultimate Champion, just like GokaiSilver did?

This...is **ULTIMATE POWER.**

* * *

 **1\. GokaiRed vs Kuroninja - All-Star Championship Match**

In this match, GokaiRed challenged Kuroninja for his All-Star Championship. Kuroninja said that he respected GokaiRed, but promised that he would never lose his championship to a red ranger.

First, GokaiRed made his entrance because he was the challenger. After that, Kuroninja's music played, and Kuroninja entered, holding his All-Star Championship.

Kuroninja gave the championship title to the referee, and the match began.

First, Kuroninja and GokaiRed shook hands. But then, it turned out to be a trick, as GokaiRed grabbed hold of Kuroninja's hand and started twisting it. GokaiRed put Kuroninja down on the ground to make it even more uncomfortable. Kuroninja, however, was able to reach the ropes in time. He kicked GokaiRed in the face, knocking him out. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiRed kicked out, but didn't have enough energy to get up. Kuroninja went to the corner and began building up energy for his finisher. Kuroninja then started running towards GokaiRed. GokaiRed then got taken down by a knee to his face. Kuroninja went to pin GokaiRed again.

1...2...

GokaiRed, however, kicked out. He took Kuroninja out with a DDT, and built up some energy for his own finisher. Kuroninja got up, but then GokaiRed picked him up and put him in a fireman's carry. Kuroninja was able to slip out of it, and he tried to kick GokaiRed in the face. But GokaiRed dodged it and pushed Kuroninja down, while pinning him.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

GokaiRed helped Kuroninja up. Then he got the All-Star Championship and held it up for everyone to see. Everyone cheered because GokaiRed was the new All-Star Champion.

* * *

 **2\. The Ranger Slayer vs ChameleonGreen - Women's Championship Match**

This match was for the Women's Championship, currently held by ChameleonGreen. After winning this championship, ChameleonGreen ended up joining the Underworld, which led the Kyurangers to a civil war. After ChameleonGreen joined the Underworld, HououSoldier didn't see ShishiRed as a good leader, which led to a steel cage match which will happen later tonight.

But now, ChameleonGreen must defend her Championship against the Ranger Slayer, who recently joined Akuroninja's faction.

First, the Ranger Slayer made her entrance, accompanied by DSR. DSR was holding a microphone, and when the 2 got on stage, DSR began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the Dark Silver Ranger, Akuroninja's right-hand man, and right now, I'm the manager of the Ranger Slayer! Now, we all know who's going to win this match, right?"

Everyone started cheering for ChameleonGreen.

"Guess again," DSR said. "You see, even though ChameleonGreen is a powerful champion, she made the mistake of joining the Underworld. The one thing that the En4cers have that the Underworld doesn't is-"

Suddenly, ChameleonGreen entered the stage, holding her championship. She was being accompanied by Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld.

The match started, and ChameleonGreen and the Ranger Slayer began attacking each other. The Ranger Slayer then took ChameleonGreen out with a dropkick, and climbed to the top rope to try and take ChameleonGreen out. However, ChameleonGreen dodged the attack and attacked the Ranger Slayer with a submission. After a few seconds, it looked like the Ranger Slayer was about to submit. However, she didn't. The Ranger Slayer elbowed ChameleonGreen with the arm that ChameleonGreen didn't grapple, and escaped. Then she used a submission of her own, where she grabbed both of ChameleonGreen's arms and pulled them towards her. ChameleonGreen had to submit.

 **The Ranger Slayer wins by submission and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

After the match, Deathryuger tried to help ChameleonGreen up, while the Ranger Slayer showed everyone (and DSR) that she was the new Women's Champion. ChameleonGreen then started attacking Deathryuger. SasoriOrange then appeared and took out Deathryuger with a superkick. Everyone then left for backstage.

* * *

 **3\. The Nezirangers vs The Go-on Wings - Mixed Tag Team Championship Match**

This match started because of Lord Drakkon saying that nobody cared about the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Because of that, the Go-on Wings decided to experiment and give an open challenge to anyone who wanted the Mixed Tag Team Championship. For weeks, no one responded. But then one day, the Nezirangers returned and demanded respect, so the Go-on wings decided to give them an opportunity if NeziRed could defeat Go-on Gold. That's exactly what happened.

Anyway, NeziRed and NeziYellow made their way to the ring, accompanied by NeziBlack, NeziBlue, and NeziPink. After that, the Mixed Tag Team Champions, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver appeared, with their Mixed Tag Team Championship. Usually, Kuroninja would be the one challenging for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, as he was a specialist in Mixed Tag Team matches, but Kuroninja already had an All-Star Championship match, which he lost to GokaiRed.

Anyway, the Nezirangers began attacking the Go-on Wings before the match began. After the match began, Go-on Silver and NeziYellow started out. Go-on Silver did a backflip over NeziYellow, and then she kicked NeziYellow in the back. Then, she slammed NeziYellow down and went for a pin.

1...

NeziYellow was able to kick out. She then tagged in NeziRed, and both of them began attacking Go-on Silver. What they didn't notice was that Go-on Gold was on the top rope, about to fly into everyone. Go-on Gold did a double backflip, landing on the Nezirangers and his tag team partner. Go-on Gold then went back to his corner, and got tagged in by Go-on Silver. Go-on Gold then took down both Nezirangers with dropkicks. NeziRed tagged himself in, and then tried to choke slam Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold was too fast and took out NeziRed with a facebuster. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Go-on Wings win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

The Go-on Wings had successfully defeated the Nezirangers and successfully defended their Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **4\. The BN Team vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease**

This match started when Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease's Tag Team Championship belts were stolen by the BN Team, by TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver. Space Sheriff Gavan, The general manager, decided that they could earn the championship for real, but they had to return the belts first. TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver returned the belts, and now they had an opportunity to earn the Tag Team Championships without stealing them, by beating the champions, Cross-Z and Grease.

First, TenbinGold And HebitsukaiSilver made their entrance. They entered the ring, ready to take down the champions. Kamen Rider Cross-Z And Kamen Rider Grease then made their entrance, looking different than usual. Kamen Rider Grease was holding 2 twin breakers, while Cross-Z was using his new Great Cross-Z form.

The match started with Kamen Rider Cross-Z and TenbinGold in the ring. TenbinGold had a very good advantage against Cross-Z. Cross-Z tried to hit TenbinGold, but was no match for TenbinGold's dancing fighting style. TenbinGold then took out Cross-Z with a combo of attacks. Then he went for the pin.

1...

Cross-Z kicked out immediately. He then pulled TenbinGold over to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Grease. Kamen Rider Grease suplexed TenbinGold, and then suplexed him again before turning it into a powerbomb. Grease then grabbed TenbinGold and tried to make him submit using his choke hold, but TenbinGold slid out of the choke hold and tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. Both of the Kyurangers then began to take down Kamen Rider Grease with synchronized superkicks. HebitsukaiSilver then began attacking Grease to wear him down. Kamen Rider Grease tried to tag in Cross-Z, but then TenbinGold did some quick thinking. He pulled on Kamen Rider Cross-Z's leg and superkicked him in the face, knocking him out. Kamen Rider Grease was distracted, that he didn't even realize that HebitsukaiSilver was about to put him in the cobra clutch. Kamen Rider Grease tried to escape the cobra clutch, but couldn't.

 **The BN Team win by submission and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver were so happy that they won championship gold. Actually, it was mostly TenbinGold who was happy. HebitsukaiSilver didn't know what was going on, but he knew that the tag team championships were prestigious.

* * *

 **5\. ShishiRed vs HououSoldier (Steel Cage Match)**

This match started a long time ago, when it felt like the Kyurangers were falling out. ShishiRed and HououSoldier weren't really getting along. ChameleonGreen then left the Kyurangers and joined the Underworld. But then, one day, during a match where Kuroninja was defending his All-Star Championship against HououSoldier, ShishiRed interfered and attacked HououSoldier, causing the match to end in no contest. In this match, the 2 red Kyurangers have put something on the line. Whoever wins this match, locked inside a steel cage, will become the leader of the Kyurangers.

The cage had lowered, and the fighters were ready. First, ShishiRed made his entrance, entering the cage, followed by HououSoldier. It was time to battle.

The fight was very intense. First, HououSoldier began beating up ShishiRed. He then tried to ram ShishiRed into a cage, but ShishiRed ducked and pushed HououSoldier into the cage walls instead. ShishiRed then took HououSoldier out with a drop kick, before showing off to the audience. That was a bad move, because HououSoldier speared ShishiRed when he wasn't looking. Then, HououSoldier climbed up to the top of the cage, but not to escape. When he went to the top, he jumped down and did a phoenix splash onto ShishiRed. The damage done was very big, there was no way ShishiRed could escape. HououSoldier went for the pin.

1...2...

Somehow, due to his luck, ShishiRed escaped. He then clotheslined HououSoldier and tried to pin him.

1...

HououSoldier kicked out, and saw ShishiRed trying to escape. He climbed up the steel cage too, and both of them were on the top of the steel cage walls, punching each other. ShishiRed then suplexed HououSoldier, but HououSoldier's weight caused both of them to fall, and both of them landed outside the cage at the same time. Both were unconscious, and whoever stood up with their 2 feet touching the floor first would win. However, it looked like no one was getting up. The referee outside began to count to ten.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...10!

 **This match ends in a no contest.**

Nobody really knew what this could mean. But then, SasoriOrange made his way to the ring with a microphone and a bucket of water. He splashed water into both ShishiRed and HououSoldier, waking them up. SasoriOrange announced that due to ShishiRed and HououSoldier fighting, but the match didn't end properly, SasoriOrange was the leader now.

* * *

 **6\. Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Evol - Rider-Division Championship**

When Kamen Rider Evol made his debut, it was obvious that he was a big threat to the Kamen Rider Division. There was one thing he wanted: Kamen Rider Build's Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Build at first didn't want to give it, but then Kamen Rider Evol began attacking everyone in the Kamen Rider Division. Kamen Rider Build had no choice but to announce that he was defending his championship on the June 10 Episode, which was now known as "Ultimate Power." Kamen Rider Evol also had a new form, but Kamen Rider Build was prepared for that.

A video played during Evol's entrance, showing the Pandora Tower destroying mars. Then the fog machine activated, with smoke covering the area. When the fog cleared, Kamen Rider Evol appeared, in his black hole form. Then when he entered the stage, the lights went back on.

Kamen Rider Build's Theme Song then played, and Kamen Rider Build entered. However, he wasn't in his usual RabbitRabbit or TankTank form. He was in a new form, known as his "Genius Form." This was his new form to take down Kamen Rider Evol.

The two of them battled each other in the ring. Kamen Rider Evol already had the upper hand on Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build was already weakened, but he knew that he had to keep his Rider-Division Championship. He then stopped back when Kamen Rider Evol was about to throw one of his punches, and then he climbed to the top rope. Kamen Rider Build jumped off and took down Kamen Rider Evol with a cutter. Then he went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Evol kicked out immediately, and Kamen Rider Build was shocked. He had to take out Kamen Rider Evol right away. Kamen Rider Build attacked Kamen Rider Evol, first with a clothesline, then with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Build then suplexed Kamen Rider Evol, something he had never done before, but the Genius Form gave him access to all 60 fullbottles' powers. Kamen Rider Build then put Kamen Rider Evol in a dragon sleeper hold, something that normally Kamen Rider Cross-Z would do. But before that could happen, Kamen Rider Evol stood up, lifting Kamen Rider Build up with him. He then slammed Kamen Rider Build on the ground. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build was able to kick out, but barely. He jumped onto the middle rope and bounced the other way, landing himself onto Kamen Rider Evol. Then he did a somersault and body-slammed Kamen Rider Evol. Kamen Rider Evol was somehow able to endure that, and he grabbed Kamen Rider Build's throat, pushed him back, kicked him on the back of his head and then pushed on the back of Kamen Rider Build's head, slamming him down. Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, the referee noticed that Kamen Rider Build's hand was on the ropes. Kamen Rider Build slowly crawled up, and lifted Kamen Rider Evol up. Then he took Kamen Rider Evol out with his own finisher, a brainbuster. Kamen Rider Build then put Kamen Rider Evol in a submission hold. Kamen Rider Evol was about to submit, but then...

Suddenly, a white and purple bat-themed Kamen Rider ran into the arena, holding a baseball bat. It was Kamen Rider Mad Rogue, who was making his debut. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue attacked Kamen Rider Build with a baseball bat, causing the match to end in no contest. Mad Rogue began attacking Build, even as the bell rang.

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by disqualification and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Evol was upset at Mad Rogue for ruining his championship match, but Mad Rogue knew about this, so he dropped his baseball bat and escaped. Kamen Rider Evol then picked up the baseball bat and continued the beat down of Kamen Rider Build.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: AbareKiller vs Lord Drakkon - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Last week, Lord Drakkon defeated GokaiSilver to become the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. At the same time, there was a tournament to find a challenger for the Ultimate Champion, and it was won by AbareKiller. AbareKiller had defeated so many dangerous fighters to win the tournament. Now, he had a chance to not only defeat Lord Drakkon and become the Ultimate Champion, but he could also avenge GokaiSilver as well.

AbareKiller made his epic appearance, which had a lot of smoke and red lights pointed at the stage. AbareKiller entered the ring, ready to face the Ultimate Champion.

Lord Drakkon then made his appearance, holding the Ultimate Championship up for everyone to see.

The fight began. Lord Drakkon immediately lifted AbareKiller up with a fireman's carry, which was then turned into a face buster. Lord Drakkon went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller then kicked out. He dodged Lord Drakkon's next attack and took him out with a double knee facebreaker. AbareKiller knew that wasn't enough, because it was Lord Drakkon, so he went onto Lord Drakkon and beat him up. The referee broke up the fight, and AbareKiller then went back to his corner. He then ran towards Lord Drakkon and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Then he lifted Lord Drakkon up and slammed him to the ground. Before he could continue, Lord Drakkon got up and pushed AbareKiller to the ground. Then he started beating AbareKiller up. Lord Drakkon then threw AbareKiller into the corner.

AbareKiller looked like he was going to get defeated. He immediately rolled out of the ring.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

AbareKiller knew he had to win that Ultimate Championship. At the count of 8, he got up and went back into the ring.

Lord Drakkon wasn't going to let AbareKiller win, though. He attacked AbareKiller with a roundhouse kick, but AbareKiller dodged it. He then climbed up onto Lord Drakkon, knocking him down. AbareKiller then lifted Lord Drakkon up and chokeslammed him. Then he went for a submission move to finish it.

That was a big mistake for AbareKiller. Lord Drakkon was able to escape the submission, and immediately after escaping, he lifted AbareKiller up with a fireman's carry and performed his finisher on him. Lord Drakkon then pinned AbareKiller.

1...2...3!

 **Lord Drakkon wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

After keeping his Ultimate Championship, an interviewer went to the ring to ask Lord Drakkon how he feels about keeping his Championship.

Lord Drakkon answered: "It was obvious from the start of this match that I would keep this championship. This entire show, The Gauntlet, it is, was, and will always revolve around me. This is why I'm the Ultimate Champion. It doesn't matter what ANY of you think. Just remember, I'm the one holding the Ultimate Championship, while you guys in the audience have nothing. So if you-"

Lord Drakkon was suddenly interrupted by Kuroninja's music. Kuroninja entered, holding a microphone.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said. "It is I, Kuroninja! So, you might be wondering about what I'm doing here. Well, let me tell you. First of all, let's congratulate Lord Drakkon for his successful title defence!...but that's not the only reason why I'm here. Now, Lord Drakkon...you defeated so many powerful fighters to get that Ultimate Championship. You defeated Akuroninja, GokaiSilver, and now, you defeated AbareKiller. All of those are really formidable challengers, but you have never defeated **me."**

"You?" Lord Drakkon said. "Don't make me laugh. You're not on my level."

"You see," Kuroninja said, "that's the problem. Even though I lost my All-Star championship to GokaiRed, that meant 2 things. 1, GokaiRed was able to earn my respect, even though he's a red ranger. And 2, me losing the All-Star Championship meant I had to move on to other things...such as your Ultimate Championship! But out of all the fighters here, I'm the one, Lord Drakkon, that you don't want to fight. Is it because I'm not on your level, Lord Drakkon...or is it because you're scared of me?"

Lord Drakkon tried to attack Kuroninja with his finisher, but Kuroninja dodged the punch and Lord Drakkon ended up on the receiving end of a knee strike to his face.

"Let's see, Lord Drakkon," Kuroninja said. "Surely you can retain your Championship against me, since you did so well against AbareKiller. And AbareKiller is really hard to defeat. But for now, just think about it. In the meantime, that is all I have to say, and I have nothing to do with Shironinger!"

Kuroninja then left. He didn't even think of stealing the Ultimate Championship, because Kuroninja wanted to earn the Ultimate Championship just like everyone else.


	9. Rogue vs Rogue

On **Ultimate Power,** Kamen Rider Build was defending his Rider-Division Championship in a match against Kamen Rider Evol. However, it ended in disqualification when Kamen Rider Mad Rogue made his debut and attacked Kamen Rider Build. Mad Rogue made a terrible first impression and his actions will be addressed tonight.

Also, in the main event of Ultimate Power, Lord Drakkon defeated AbareKiller and retained his Ultimate Championship. But then Kuroninja showed up and challenged him to an Ultimate Championship match soon. Lord Drakkon refused, saying that Kuroninja wasn't on his level. But Kuroninja might have something ready for tonight to prove otherwise.

* * *

 **Opening Event - Space Sheriff Gavan addresses the problems involving Mad Rogue and the Rider Division Championship**

Space Sheriff Gavan opened the show by entering the ring with a microphone. He had to address the concerns following the controversial ending to the Rider-Division Championship match last week at Ultimate Power.

"Hello everyone," Gavan said, "and welcome to The Gauntlet! Some of you know why I'm out here, others...not so much. But if you've seen Ultimate Power, you might've remembered the Rider-Division Championship being defended by Kamen Rider Build...against Kamen Rider Evol. It was a great match, but we never got to see a proper ending, because Kamen Rider Mad Rogue attacked Build with a baseball bat. Mad Rogue could've waited for his debut tonight, but he decided to make a terrible first impression on me.

Now right now, Kamen Rider Build is injured, and Evol is still the no. 1 contender to the Rider-Division Championship. But...it's unfair to just hand the championship over to him, and there are other Kamen Riders who want an opportunity at this championship. Which is why, on July 29, at Summer Showdown, we will have a ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship! Kamen Rider Evol will have to climb to the top of the ladder to get the Rider-Division Championship, but there are 5 others he will have to face. These 5 will be decided in qualifying matches, and in those matches, there will be-"

Gavan was interrupted by some aggressive rock music. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue made his entrance.

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue got out his microphone and asked Gavan about how unfair it was that everyone else is getting an opportunity at the Rider-Division championship, even though they don't deserve it. Gavan then said that he was upset at Mad Rogue for attacking Kamen Rider Build, so as his punishment, he would have a match tonight against one of Kamen Rider Build's friends...someone who saw Kamen Rider Mad Rogue's acts last week as dishonourable: **Kamen Rider Rogue.**

So tonight, there will be a match between Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and Kamen Rider Rogue! There will also be something where Kuroninja has prepared a challenge for Lord Drakkon, which we'll hear about tonight! But up next, ShishiRed, having made peace with HououSoldier, is set to partner with SasoriOrange to take on Deathryuger and another member of the Underworld in a Tag Team match.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Momoninger was a little worried. She had seen how dangerous the Ranger Slayer was, and now the Ranger Slayer was the Gauntlet Women's Champion. HououSoldier then approached MomoNinger and asked her what's wrong. Momoninger said that she needed help with something. HououSoldier then offered to teach MomoNinger his legendary ways.

* * *

 **1\. ShishiRed and SasoriOrange vs Deathryuger and ?**

ShishiRed and SasoriOrange made their entrances first. Then, Deathryuger entered alone with a microphone. He announced that he had recruited someone new to the Underworld, and that you couldn't have an Underworld if you didn't have a world. Deathryuger then said that the person he was talking about wasn't just _a_ world, it was _the_ world. ZyuohTheWorld's music played, and ZyuohTheWorld entered. He was now part of the Underworld Faction.

First, SasoriOrange and Deathryuger started off in the ring. SasoriOrange attacked Deathryuger right away, but Deathryuger knew about that. He caught Sasori Orange and put him in a piledriver position, but SasoriOrange rolled out of it and took down Deathryuger with his finisher. Then he superkicked Deathryuger and pinned him.

1...2...

Deathryuger was able to kick out. He tagged in ZyuohTheWorld. ZyuohTheWorld attacked SasoriOrange and pushed ShishiRed out of his corner. Then, ZyuohTheWorld head butted SasoriOrange, then ran away from him, before bouncing off the ropes and going back, taking SasoriOrange down with a crocodile chokeslam. Then he pushed SasoriOrange down. SasoriOrange got up and returned the favour by pushing ZyuohTheWorld down. ZyuohTheWorld then curled up into a ball, and SasoriOrange went to check on him, but then ZyuohTheWorld revealed that it was all a trick, as he uppercut SasoriOrange and stood up, performing his finisher, the _World's End,_ which looked like a then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld and Deathryuger win by pinfall.**

The leader and the newest member of the Underworld celebrated in the ring, while ShishiRed and SasoriOrange left disappointed that they lost.

Up next is GokaiRed's All-Star Championship open challenge!

* * *

Meanwhile, Space Sheriff Gavan was in his office backstage. Akuroninja, DSR, And ZyuohCrow entered the office. Akuroninja said that he had heard of the Rider-Division Championship qualifier matches next week, and he wanted in. Space Sheriff Gavan said that the En4cers couldn't participate because they weren't Kamen Riders. But then Akuroninja introduced the newest member of the En4cers, _Kamen Rider Odin._ Space Sheriff Gavan said to wait until next week.

* * *

 **2\. GokaiRed's All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

GokaiRed entered the ring, bringing his All-Star Championship with him. He was here to officially open the All-Star Championship open challenge.

Kamen Rider Necrom then entered the ring, with his music playing. Both fighters shook hands and went to their corners. GokaiRed put his championship belt down so he could fight.

Necrom was very fast for GokaiRed at first. He took GokaiRed out with a series of strikes, and then pinned him.

1...2...

GokaiRed, however, was able to kick out. He lifted Necrom up and slammed him to the ground. He then climbed up to the top rope and tried doing a frog splash on Kamen Rider Necrom, but Necrom was able to roll out of the way. He then got up and performed his finisher, the _Eyedrop Kick,_ on GokaiRed. GokaiRed, however, rolled out of the way before he could get pinned. He then got up and took down Kamen Rider Necrom with his finisher. GokaiRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kamen Rider Necrom walked out disappointedly, while GokaiRed celebrated his first successful title defence. He held the All-Star Championship up in the air, but then the lights went out. The tv screen was still on, and it showed the letter "X" on the screen, followed by a background that was gold on one side, silver on the other. The words "coming soon" then displayed on the screen. GokaiRed knew what this was. Someone who went by the name of "X" wanted to challenge GokaiRed for the All-Star Championship.

* * *

 **3\. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper vs ?**

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, a Tag Team of two almost identical Kamen Riders entered the ring with their music playing. They spoke with the general manager, and he said that if Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper could defeat _any_ tag team, they can challenge the BN Team for the Tag Team Championship. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper had trained for this match. However, they didn't know anything about their opponents.

Their opponents' music played, and some lightning-themed graphics were displayed on the tv. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper realized that they were going to face KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger: Lightning Speed Gouraiger. The Gouraigers entered the ring.

Punch Hopper and KabutoRaiger started off in the ring. PunchHopper attacked with a series of strikes at KabutoRaiger, but KabutoRaiger grabbed Punch Hopper's fist and started twisting it. Then he headbutted Punch Hopper and took him down with a dropkick. KabutoRaiger tried to pin PunchHopper, who rolled out of the way and tagged in KickHopper. Both of them attacked KabutoRaiger with a double superkick. KabutoRaiger landed on the ropes, so KickHopper couldn't pin him. KuwagaRaiger then tagged himself in. He grabbed KickHopper and pulled him into the Gouraigers' corner. Then, he tagged in KabutoRaiger, and both of them climbed up to the top rope with KickHopper, taking him down with a double piledriver. KabutoRaiger pinned KickHopper.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

The Gouraigers then left the arena, leaving KickHopper and PunchHopper there.

Up next is a triple threat match between Kamen Rider Zero Specter, Kamen Rider Cronus, and Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Whoever wins gets to choose an opponent to fight in the Rider-Division Championship qualifier.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Zero Specter vs Kamen Rider Gold Drive vs Kamen Rider Cronus**

Because this episode was on a Father's Day, these 3 Kamen Riders had a chance to enter a qualifying match for the rider-division Championship. Whoever won would not only get to qualify for the qualifier, but they could also choose their opponent.

First, Kamen Rider Zero Specter entered, along with Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Then, Kamen Rider Cronus made his entrance. This was a triple threat match.

Kamen Rider Cronus was a big target in the arena, due to how powerful he was. Zero Specter and Gold Drive pushed him out of the ring before facing each other. Zero Specter then took down Gold Drive with a reverse STO. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Gold Drive then kicked out. He set Zero Specter up for a piledriver, but Zero Specter escaped. Gold Drive then elbowed Zero Specter and pushed him to the ground. Then he went for the pin.

1...

Cronus was able to recover, and he broke up the pin. Kamen Rider Zero Specter tried to attack Kamen Rider Cronus, But then Kamen Rider Cronus took Kamen Rider Zero Specter out with his finishing move, the Timestopper. Gold Drive dodged a second Timestopper and suplexed Cronus from behind. Cronus rolled out of the ring. Zero Specter then tried to attack Kamen RiderGold Drive, but Kamen Rider Gold Drive countered the attack and Zero Specter ended up on the receiving end of a piledriver. Gold Drive went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Gold Drive wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Gold Drive was then interviewed on who he would face to qualify for the Rider-Division Championship match. Gold Drive announced that there was someone who had defeated him many times, but enough was enough and Gold Drive thought that this time, he could defeat this person. Kamen Rider Gold Drive called out Kamen Rider Mach as his opponent for the qualifier match.

* * *

 **5\. Kuroninja's Challenge**

Kuroninja entered the ring, holding a microphone. Lord Drakkon had told him that Kuroninja was not on his level, and refused to let Kuroninja challenge him for the Ultimate Championship. But Kuroninja had figured out a match where he had the advantage against Lord Drakkon.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said. "It is I, Kuroninja! And today, I have found out how to defeat Lord Drakkon. You see, Lord Drakkon is a very formidable opponent. He has taken down opponent after opponent. But you see, there is one person that Lord Drakkon could never defeat: The Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings! And that is why, in two weeks, I'm challenging Lord Drakkon and whoever he will choose as his partner...to a Mixed Tag Team match! And if my team wins, then Lord Drakkon has to give me a shot at the Ultimate Championship...at Summer Showdown. Now, I want to be fair, so you guys get to see who I chose as my tag team partner! We were mixed tag team champions before, and we have been together since January...May I introduce my tag team partner, LupinYellow!"

LupinYellow's music played, and LupinYellow entered the ring. Kuroninja then got out his microphone. He was about to say something, but then the Go-on Wings' music played. The Go-on Wings were the Mixed Tag Team Champions. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver were both holding microphones.

"First off," Go-on Gold said, "We would like to congratulate you, Kuroninja, for challenging Lord Drakkon."

"However," Go-on Silver said, "I don't think Lord Drakkon's convinced that you're a worthy opponent in a mixed tag team match."

"But that's why we're here," said Go-on Gold. "We, the Mixed Tag Team Champions, are challenging you to a Mixed Tag Team match next week. And no, our titles are not on the line."

"We've lost these titles to you once," said Go-on Silver, "But it's been months since that happened. We have been practicing, so do you think you can beat us again?"

The Go-on Wings then left, and so did Kuroninja and LupinYellow.

Next week, Kuroninja and LupinYellow will face the Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings, in a non-title match! Also, Kamen Rider Odin will take on Kamen Rider Necrom in a qualifying match, while SasoriOrange wants to face ZyuohTheWorld one on one. But that is all next week, and it's time for the main event!

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Mad Rogue vs Kamen Rider Rogue**

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue was already in the ring, and then Kamen Rider Rogue entered. This was originally a punishment for Mad Rogue, but later on in the show, Space Sheriff Gavan decided that whoever won this match would get to fight against Kamen Rider Cross-Z in a qualifier match for the Rider-Division Championship match.

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue struck first. He attacked Kamen Rider Rogue with a lot of attacks, including a dropkick. Kamen Rider Rogue, however, was able to counter one of Mad Rogue's strikes. Rogue twisted Mad Rogue's arm, trying to get Mad Rogue to submit. However, Mad Rogue headbutted Rogue and pushed him into the corner. Mad Rogue then charged at Rogue and attacked him with a knee strike to his chest. Kamen Rider Rogue, however, didn't feel the attack that much. He put his hands in a crocodile position and took Mad Rogue out with the crocodile choke slam. Mad Rogue instantly got up and being chokeslammed. Rogue was paralyzed. No one had ever got up from the crocodile choke slam this fast before. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then weakened Rogue. with a combo of punches, and then raised his hands up like a bat. He ran towards Kamen Rider Rogue and slammed him down with a running cutter, which Kamen Rider Mad Rogue used as his finisher, named the _Mad Cutter._ Kamen Rider Mad Rogue pinned Kamen Rider Rogue.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mad Rogue wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then went under the ring and got a steel chair. He began attacking Kamen Rider Rogue, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z appeared and saved Rogue in time. Then he took the steel chair from Mad Rogue and said "See you next week."


	10. Go-on Wings vs Kuroninja and LupinYellow

Kuroninja and LupinYellow were busy preparing for their match against the Go-on Wings. If Kuroninja and LupinYellow won, they would be able to show Lord Drakkon how powerful Kuroninja was, and why Kuroninja should challenge Lord Drakkon for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z - Rider Division Championship Qualifier Match**

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue was able to earn his spot in this qualifier match by defeating Kamen Rider Rogue last week. If he could defeat Kamen Rider Cross-Z, then he would be able to participate in the ladder match for the Rider Division Championship.

First, Cross-Z made his entrance. He was wearing his Great Cross-Z form. Mad Rogue then made his entrance.

As soon as the bell rang, Mad Rogue immediately began attacking Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z tried to counter, but there was no opening. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then pushed Kamen Rider Cross-Z down and began rapidly attacking him. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then rolled out of the way and attacked Mad Rogue with a series of jabs and straights. Then he finished Mad Rogue off with an uppercut and went for the pin.

1...2...

Mad Rogue was able to kick out. He grabbed Cross-Z and pushed him into the ropes. Cross-Z's head ended up getting caught in between the top and middle ropes. Mad Rogue then kicked Cross-Z in the back, picked him up, and slammed him down into the ring. Mad Rogue, however, wasn't finished. Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up, but then Mad Rogue took him down with the Mad Cutter. Then he went for a dirty pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mad Rogue wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue celebrated his victory over Kamen Rider Cross-Z. He then went backstage.

* * *

Backstage, GokaiRed, the All-Star Champion, was entering Space Sheriff Gavan's office. Gavan wanted to see him. Space Sheriff Gavan said that next week, GokaiRed was going to defend his championship against someone who was going to make their debut that week: LupinX. GokaiRed was ready for this challenge, even if no one knew anything about LupinX.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Odin vs Kamen Rider Necrom - Rider Division Championship Qualifier Match**

Kamen Rider Odin entered the ring, accompanied by DSR, who was in front of him. DSR was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," DSR said, "Sit down, stop what you're doing, and set your attention to the ring! It's Kamen Rider Odin time! Now then, let's begin. As you may know, the En4cers are rising and becoming more powerful than before. In our possession, we have the Gauntlet Women's Championship and the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship! But that is just the beginning. Soon, we will add the Rider-Division Championship to the collection. And in order to win this Rider-Division Championship, we found Kamen Rider Odin!"

DSR then looked at the entrance.

"Kamen Rider Necrom!" DSR said. "Your time is up."

DSR left the ring, and Kamen Rider Necrom's music played. Kamen Rider Necrom had already lost to AbareKiller in the finals of the tournament to find a challenger to the Ultimate Championship. He also lost the All-Star Championship open challenge last week. But now, he had a chance to be a part of the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown.

Kamen Rider Necrom made the first move against Kamen Rider Odin. However, Kamen Rider Odin simply dodged the attack. Kamen Rider Necrom then began taunting Odin, trying to get him to move. However, that didn't work. Kamen Rider Odin just stood still. Furious, Kamen Rider Necrom shoved Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin responded by chokeslamming Kamen Rider Necrom. He then raised his hands in the air, as DSR held his thumbs up in the air too. Kamen Rider Necrom got up, and then DSR put his thumbs down. Kamen Rider Odin then did a crucifix powerbomb on Kamen Rider Necrom, taking him down. Kamen Rider Odin then put his index finger on Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Odin then walked out of the stage, with DSR leading him back to the entrance. Both of them left the ring for the next match.

* * *

 **3\. The Gouraigers vs Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Zero Specter**

The Gouraigers had a chance to get an opportunity at the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. They had to get past Specter and Zero Specter first. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Zero Specter both represented the Underworld.

KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Zero Specter started in the ring. They started fighting each other before being broken up by the referee. Zero Specter then took down KabutoRaiger with a dropkick, but KabutoRaiger rolled out of the ring. He then went back into the ring and climbed up to the top rope. KuwagaRaiger tagged himself in. KabutoRaiger then jumped off the top rope and landed on Zero Specter. Then he went back to his corner. Zero Specter tagged Kamen Rider Specter in. Specter then attacked KuwagaRaiger with a combo attack and a neckbreaker. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger, however, was able to kick out. He tagged in KabutoRaiger, and the 2 of them knocked Kamen Rider Specter out. They then carried him onto the top rope with them, and took Kamen Rider Specter out with a double piledriver. KabutoRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

The Gouraigers now had a shot at the Tag Team Championship.

Still to come is the match between the Go-on Wings and Kuroninja and LupinYellow, along with a match between SasoriOrange and ZyuohTheWorld! But first is a match between HououSoldier and GokaiSilver!

* * *

 **4\. HououSoldier vs GokaiSilver**

First, HououSoldier made his entrance. He was being accompanied by Momoninger, who wanted to learn the legendary ways of HououSoldier. GokaiSilver then made his entrance next, accompanied by AbareKiller. HououSoldier wanted to show Momoninger how legendary he was by winning a match against a former Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.

GokaiSilver and HououSoldier shook hands before the match started. After that, they went to their corners and prepared to fight.

GokaiSilver attacked first. He struck at HououSoldier, trying to keep him from moving. He then uppercut HououSoldier, knocking him out. GokaiSilver then backed off to one of the corners, waiting for HououSoldier to get up. As soon as HououSoldier got up, GokaiSilver charged at him, attempting to spear HououSoldier. HououSoldier knew about this, though, and jumped over GokaiSilver before he could get speared. HououSoldier then climbed up to the middle rope and flipped over GokaiSilver. He then kicked GokaiSilver in the back of the head.

GokaiSilver didn't respond very well to this. He turned around and attacked HououSoldier with a left hook, then he stepped back, charged at HououSoldier and speared him. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Somehow, HououSoldier was able to kick out. He picked GokaiSilver up and took him down with a reverse powerbomb. Then he climbed up to the top rope and landed on GokaiSilver with a Phoenix Splash. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HououSoldier wins by pinfall.**

HououSoldier then helped GokaiSilver up as a sign of good sportsmanship. Both of them, along with Momoninger and AbareKiller, walked back to the entrance.

* * *

 **5\. SasoriOrange vs ZyuohTheWorld**

After last week, SasoriOrange wanted to challenge ZyuohTheWorld one on one. He wanted to see how good ZyuohTheWorld was now that he joined the Underworld.

First, SasoriOrange made his entrance. But then, ZyuohTheWorld attacked him from behind. He then pushed SasoriOrange into the ring. The referee rang the bell.

SasoriOrange was upset that ZyuohTheWorld attacked him from behind. He attacked ZyuohTheWorld with a superkick, but then ZyuohTheWorld grabbed SasoriOrange's leg. SasoriOrange then pushed ZyuohTheWorld to try and get him to stop grabbing his leg. He then ran towards the ropes and went back. SasoriOrange was about to attack, but then ZyuohTheWorld rolled up into a ball. SasoriOrange hesitated to attack, because he had no idea why ZyuohTheWorld was doing this. ZyuohTheWorld then uppercut SasoriOrange, and then put SasoriOrange into a fireman's carry, before finishing him off with a backbreaker. This was ZyuohTheWorld's finisher, the _World's End._ ZyouhTheWorld went for the pin.

1...2...

Somehow, SasoriOrange was able to kick out. He then put ZyuohTheWorld into the position for his finisher, the _Antares._ But then, Kamen Rider Specter and Deathryuger appeared out of nowhere and attacked SasoriOrange before he could do his finisher. ShishiRed and OokamiBlue then appeared to save SasoriOrange. ShishiRed then challenged ZyuohTheWorld for next week. ZyuohTheWorld accepted, but only if ShishiRed brought his Orion Form.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Go-on Wings vs Kuroninja and LupinYellow**

The reason why this match was taking place was because Kuroninja challenged Lord Drakkon to a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match. However, Lord Drakkon refused to give the match, because he thought that Kuroninja was too weak to fight him. Kuroninja then challenged Lord Drakkon to a mixed tag team match, because mixed tag team matches were Kuroninja's specialty. That was when the Go-on Wings appeared, offering to help Kuroninja prove to Lord Drakkon that Kuroninja was a worthy opponent. The reason why was because although Kuroninja was an expert in mixed tag team matches, the Go-on Wings were the current Mixed Tag Team Champions.

This was a non-title match. Because of this, the Go-on Wings could enter first. That's exactly what they did. The Go-on Wings entered the ring, wearing their Mixed Tag Team Championship belts. That was when Kuroninja's theme music played.

Kuroninja entered the ring, along with his mixed tag team partner, LupinYellow. Kuroninja and LupinYellow had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship once before against the Go-on Wings, but months had passed, so things would probably be different.

Go-on Gold and Kuroninja started in the ring. Go-on Gold was very fast and agile, so Kuroninja knew he had to keep up. He knew that Go-on Gold was going to get him into spending all his energy, so Kuroninja made the smart move of staying in his corner. Kuroninja then taunted Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja dodged the attack. He then tried to attack Go-on Gold, but Go-on Gold was so fast. Go-on Gold then went towards the middle rope on one of the _sides_ of the ring, not one of the corners, and then bounced off that rope, landing on Kuroninja. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja was able to kick out. Go-on Gold charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja grappled Go-on Gold and pulled him into his corner. Kuroninja then tagged LupinYellow in, and they both began performing their tag team move on Go-on Gold. Kuroninja took Go-on Gold down with a knee strike to the face, and then LupinYellow took down Go-on Gold with a stunner.

Go-on Gold, however, was able to roll out of the way. He ran to his corner from outside the ring and tagged in Go-on Silver. The 2 of them went to opposite sides of their corner, on the top ropes, and then they jumped off the top rope, both landing on LupinYellow. Go-on Gold rolled out of the way, while Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinYellow, however, was able to kick out. She got up and took Go-on Silver down with a sling blade. Go-on Silver got herself up after that, and did a drop kick on LupinYellow, knocking her out. But LupinYellow was able to roll back to her corner. Kuroninja, from outside the ring, held onto LupinYellow's hand and helped her up. Then he tagged himself in. Kuroninja charged at Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver was to fast for him. She quickly tagged in Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, punching Kuroninja in the head. Kuroninja fell over. Go-on Gold then posed, but had no idea that Kuroninja got up, and was preparing his finisher. Go-on Gold turned around, and ended up on the receiving end of a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the pin...

...but it was broken up by Go-on Silver. Go-on Gold then tagged Go-on Silver in, and they both took down Kuroninja with a synchronized double shooting star press. Go-on Silver then pinned Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja was able to kick out. Immediately, he tagged LupinYellow in. LupinYellow then jumped off the top rope and landed on Go-on Silver. She then prepared her finisher. Go-on Silver then got up, but found herself in a sharpshooter submission hold. Go-on Silver was forced to submit.

 **Kuroninja and LupinYellow win by submission.**

Kuroninja and LupinYellow then celebrated, before Lord Drakkon appeared on the screen. He was here to give an announcement.

"Congratulations," Lord Drakkon said. "You proved to me that you're worthy to take me on in a mixed tag team match, by defeating the champions. However, you still have a disadvantage. You don't know who my tag team partner is! And yes, some of you think it's the ranger slayer, but she's defending her Women's Championship against ChameleonGreen in a rematch next week. So now, you can't just worry about me. You have to worry about who I chose as my tag team partner!"

Next week, Kuroninja and LupinYellow will have to face Lord Drakkon and his mystery tag team partner!


	11. Kuroninja vs Lord Drakkon?

This is a very special episode of The Gauntlet. 3 championships will be defended tonight. The Tag Team Champions, the BN Team, will defend their Tag Team Championship against Lightning Speed Gouraiger. The Ranger Slayer will defend the Women's Championship against ChameleonGreen in a rematch from Ultimate Power, and GokaiRed will defend his All-Star Championship against the debuting LupinX. Also tonight, Kamen Rider Gold Drive will take on Kamen Rider Mach to qualify for the Rider Division Championship ladder match, ShishiRed will take on ZyuohTheWorld, with the other members of the Underworld banned from ringside. And in the main event, Kuroninja and LupinYellow will take on Lord Drakkon and his Mixed Tag Team partner. If Kuroninja's team wins, then Kuroninja gets to challenge Lord Drakkon for his Ultimate Championship.

* * *

 **1\. The Gouraigers vs the BN Team - Tag Team Championship Match**

The Gouraigers got this opportunity by defeating Kamen Rider Specter and Zero Specter, who represented the Underworld. The Underworld was having a rivalry with the Kyurangers, so it was upsetting that they couldn't challenge the BN Team for the Tag Team Championship. However, Deathryuger was rumoured to be planning something.

First, the Gouraigers made their entrance. Then, the BN Team made their entrance.

KabutoRaiger and TenbinGold started off in the ring. KabutoRaiger immediately went to attack TenbinGold, striking at him with a series of jabs. After that, he locked TenbinGold into a submission. TenbinGold was able to escape and pose to the audience. TenbinGold then lifted KabutoRaiger up and spun him around. Then, he slammed him onto the ground and pinned him.

1...

KabutoRaiger kicked out. He grabbed TenbinGold and pulled him into the Gouraigers' corner, where he tagged in KuwagaRaiger. Both of them began ganging up on TenbinGold. KuwagaRaiger lifted TenbinGold up and took him down with a piledriver. However, KuwagaRaiger felt exhausted, so both of them were down. TenbinGold slowly started to crawl back to his corner, and everyone was cheering for him. KuwagaRaiger then picked up TenbinGold for another piledriver, but TenbinGold slipped out of it and pushed KuwagaRaiger back. Then he tagged in HebitsukaiSilver, and the two of them took KuwagaRaiger out with synchronized superkicks. KuwagaRaiger then tagged in KabutoRaiger, who charged at HebitsukaiSilver, but HebitsukaiSilver posed at KabutoRaiger. Somehow, KabutoRaiger was paralyzed. HebitsukaiSilver then put KabutoRaiger into a cobra clutch, and KabutoRaiger submitted.

 **The BN Team win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver celebrated while exiting the arena.

Still to come is the fight between ShishiRed Orion and ZyuohTheWorld, along with the Mixed Tag Team match between the team of Kuroninja and LupinYellow against the team of Lord Drakkon and an unknown mixed tag team partner. But up next is a qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match. Kamen Rider Gold Drive takes on Kamen Rider Mach.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Gold Drive vs Kamen Rider Mach**

Before the match could start, DSR made his entrance. He was the manager for Kamen Rider Odin, who had qualified for the match by defeating Kamen Rider Necrom. He was going to join Anti-Kuroninja and Kuroninja-10 at commentary, but also to see who will be in the ladder match in 4 weeks.

Kamen Rider Gold Drive then entered the ring. He said that Kamen Rider Mach wasn't here, and if he didn't show up, then Gold Drive would get to automatically be in the ladder match. But then, Kamen Rider Mach's music played, and Kamen Rider Mach entered the ring.

Kamen Rider Gold Drive decided to get this over with. He tried to attack Kamen Rider Mach. However, Kamen Rider Mach was really fast and agile. Kamen Rider Mach dashed away from Kamen Rider Gold Drive, and then bounced off one of the sides of the ring, before going back to Gold Drive and taking him out with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Mach then tried to elbow Gold Drive, but then Kamen Rider Gold Drive grabbed Kamen Rider Mach's elbow and twisted it. He then grounded Kamen Rider Mach and manipulated Mach's arm. Then, he jumped on Mach's arm, causing it to feel sore. Kamen Rider Gold Drive went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out. Then, he started attacking Kamen Rider Gold Drive with a combo of punches. Kamen Rider Mach finished the combo with a roundhouse kick, taking down Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Kamen Rider Mach went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Mach was so happy that he won, but then Kamen Rider Odin's music played. DSR left the commentary table to attack Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Mach drove DSR away, but then Kamen Rider Odin grabbed his arms from behind and put him in the position for a crucifix powerbomb. Kamen Rider Mach fought his way out of it, but then Kamen Rider Odin kicked Kamen Rider Mach in the head, knocking him out. Kamen Rider Odin then left, not looking at Mach.

* * *

 **3\. ChameleonGreen vs the Ranger Slayer - Women's Championship Match**

ChameleonGreen made her entrance first, now as a part of the Kyurangers again. She was given the chance to get the Women's Championship back in a rematch against the Ranger Slayer, who was a part of Akuroninja's faction. The Ranger Slayer entered the ring, holding her Championship belt.

The bell rang, and ChameleonGreen wasn't wasting any time. She kicked the Ranger Slayer in the face, knowing that she needed to defeat the Ranger Slayer early. Then, she pinned the Ranger Slayer.

1...

The Ranger Slayer immediately kicked out, because she knew what ChameleonGreen was trying to do. She then dodged ChameleonGreen's attacks and put ChameleonGreen in a submission. ChameleonGreen was forced to submit.

 **The Ranger Slayer wins by submission and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

After celebrating her win, the Ranger Slayer left the ring. GokaiRed then made his entrance.

* * *

 **4\. GokaiRed vs LupinX - All-Star Championship Match**

GokaiRed was in the ring, holding his All-Star Championship. His music stopped, and GokaiRed got out a microphone, calling out LupinX. Everyone had been waiting patiently, but now it was time for LupinX to reveal himself.

LupinX's music then played. LupinX entered the ring wearing a silver cloak. As soon as the got in the ring, he took the cloak off and threw it at the audience. Then he made an "X" sign with his hands, and went to his corner. Both competitors were ready to fight, but would LupinX be able to win the All-Star Championship in his debut?

GokaiRed was ready to take on LupinX. He attacked him with a series of karate chops and slaps, but it was very hard to take LupinX down. LupinX backed off from GokaiRed. GokaiRed then charged at LupinX, but then LupinX grabbed GokaiRed's fist. He then began twisting GokaiRed's hand, before putting GokaiRed into an armlock. GokaiRed couldn't submit right away. Fortunately, he was right next to the ropes. GokaiRed grabbed the ropes and the referee forced the submission apart. However, GokaiRed's arm was sore. He tried climbing onto the middle rope, and attempted an elbow drop off the top rope. However, LupinX dodged the attack and caught GokaiRed from behind. He then put GokaiRed into an armbar, and GokaiRed was forced to submit.

 **LupinX wins by submission and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

GokaiRed, the commentators, and the audience were shocked. They couldn't believe that LupinX won the All-Star Championship in his debut. GokaiRed then stood up, and he and LupinX shook hands as a sign of good sportsmanship. GokaiRed then took the All-Star Championship from the referee and gave it to LupinX himself.

Up next is a match between ShishiRed Orion and ZyuohTheWorld. Everyone is banned from ringside.

* * *

 **5\. ZyuohTheWorld vs ShishiRed**

This fight was happening because of a feud happening between the Kyurangers and the Underworld. ZyuohTheWorld, the Underworld's newest member, was going to fight ShishiRed, one of the strongest fighters of the Kyurangers, even though some people claimed that it was only because of ShishiRed's luck.

First, ZyuohTheWorld entered the ring. After that, ShishiRed entered, in his Orion form. This form was rarely used in a fight due to how powerful it was.

The 2 began to fight. They both went to their opposite corners, and when the bell rang, ZyuohTheWorld charged at ShishiRed, who dodged the attack. ZyuohTheWorld then ended up flying out of the ring. ShishiRed jumped out of the ring to continue the fight, and they ended up going into the audience.

The fight continued in the audience area, where ShishiRed and ZyuohTheWorld were trading punches. Suddenly, ShishiRed grabbed one of ZyuohTheWorld's punches and threw him into the audience. Fortunately, the audience members there were able to get up from their seats and avoid getting caught in between the fight. ZyuohTheWorld picked up one of the chairs and used it to attack ShishiRed. ShishiRed was somehow able to duck and dodge the 2nd attack. He then uppercut ZyuohTheWorld and pushed him back in the ring. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

ZyuohTheWorld, however, was able to kick out. He fled to his corner. ShishiRed walked towards ZyuohTheWorld, but then ZyuohTheWorld speared ShishiRed into the floor of the ring. ZyuohTheWorld, however, wasn't done. He went under the ring and found a fishing rod. ZyuohTheWorld got the fishing rod and attached ShishiRed's helmet to the fishing hook. ZyuohTheWorld then pulled on the fishing rod, but then the string broke. ZyuohTheWorld realized that there was nothing left to do, so he curled into a ball. ShishiRed got up to check on him, but it was a trick. ZyuohTheWorld uppercut ShishiRed when he was looking down. However, ShishiRed realized it was a trap, and blocked the uppercut. He then put ZyuohTheWorld in a fireman's carry, but then ZyuohTheWorld slipped out of it and took ShishiRed down with a backbreaker. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld wins by pinfall.**

ZyuohTheWorld then left, while ShishiRed was still knocked out. When ZyuohTheWorld left backstage, that was when ShishiRed woke up. As soon as he stood up, though, the lights went out for a few seconds. When the lights went back on, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was standing behind ShishiRed. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was standing in front of ShishiRed. ShishiRed turned around, and got taken out by an STO delivered by Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then picked ShishiRed up and took him down with an aided snap swinging neckbreaker.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, the original leader of the Underworld Faction (until Deathryuger took over), was back from an injury, and now, the Underworld was stronger than ever.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja and LupinYellow vs Lord Drakkon and ?**

The main event was a match between the team of Kuroninja and LupinYellow, against the team of Lord Drakkon and an unknown fighter. The reason why this happened was because Kuroninja wanted to prove to Lord Drakkon that he was a worthy opponent. However, Lord Drakkon didn't see Kuroninja as a formidable threat. Kuroninja then challenged Lord Drakkon to a mixed tag team match, because mixed tag team matches were Kuroninja's specialty. If Kuroninja won, then Lord Drakkon would be forced to accept Kuroninja as the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship at Summer Showdown.

First, Kuroninja and LupinYellow made their entrance, entering the ring. After that, Lord Drakkon made his entrance by himself, but didn't enter the ring. Kuroninja asked him where his tag team partner was. Suddenly, a female Sabertooth Sentry (who has the design of TigerRanger but with more armour and more military-like features) entered from the audience and attacked LupinYellow from behind.

LupinYellow and the Sabertooth soldier started in the ring first. LupinYellow was very quick in the ring. She dodged all of the attacks and took out the Sabertooth Sentry with a dropkick. The Sabertooth Sentry had no choice but to retreat to her and Lord Drakkon's corner. Lord Drakkon then tagged himself in and took down LupinYellow with his finisher 5 times. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinYellow, however, wasn't going to let Kuroninja lose. She kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja then jumped onto the top rope and dove onto Lord Drakkon, but Lord Drakkon grabbed him in midair and threw him out of the ring. Then, Lord Drakkon went up to the referee with an intimidating look and told him to begin counting. Lord Drakkon intended to win against Kuroninja by count-out. This was an embarrassing way for Kuroninja to lose.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

Suddenly, Kuroninja woke up and entered the ring before the referee could count 10. Lord Drakkon was a little shocked, but now realized he couldn't embarrass Kuroninja anymore. He now had to take him seriously. Kuroninja attacked Lord Drakkon with a knee strike to his face. That wasn't enough to defeat Lord Drakkon, however. Lord Drakkon struck back by lifting up Kuroninja and taking him out with a fireman's carry facebuster. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja was able to kick out. He took down Lord Drakkon with a flying kick, and then went to a corner in the ring, where he would charge up his finisher. Lord Drakkon woke up, but then Kuroninja charged at him, taking Lord Drakkon down with his knee. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and LupinYellow win by pinball.**

Kuroninja and LupinYellow then celebrated, while Lord Drakkon was lying down on the ring in disbelief. Kuroninja had proven himself against Lord Drakkon, and next week, they would sign the contract for the Ultimate Championship match at Summer Showdown, making it official.


	12. The Deep End

A big announcement had been made for Summer Showdown. On July 29, at Summer Showdown, 3 matches have been added to the card. The feud between the Kyurangers and the Underworld had gone too far, so Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, had a solution. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost, who attacked ShishiRed from behind after the match, would face the BN Team for the Tag Team Championship. SasoriOrange and any partner of his choosing would take on Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld. As for ShishiRed, he will face Kamen Rider Specter. Hopefully these 3 matches will end the feud before it _dives too deep._

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Faiz vs Kamen Rider Gai**

Kamen Rider Rogue was given a chance to qualify for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. He would take on 2 other Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider Faiz, and Kamen Rider Gai.

First, Kamen Rider Rogue entered the ring, followed by Kamen Rider Gai, then Kamen Rider Faiz. All 3 riders were very dangerous, but the most powerful was Kamen Rider Faiz, who was a favourite to win. However, because it was a triple threat, Faiz didn't need to be pinned or submitted to lose.

The match began, and both riders went after Kamen Rider Faiz. They knocked him out of the ring, and it was now Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Gai. Kamen Rider Gai saw this fight as nothing but a game. He charged at Kamen Rider Rogue and headbutted him into the corner. Then he began headbutting him repeatedly in the corner, since there were no disqualifications in a triple threat. Kamen Rider Rogue, however, was able to grab Kamen Rider Gai's head with his 2 hands, and then threw him away from him. Kamen Rider Gai fell on the ground, and Kamen Rider Rogue attacked Kamen Rider Gai with a mandible claw.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Faiz got up and broke up the submission. He went into a corner and pushed Kamen Rider Gai into a corner with a flying kick. Then, he went towards Kamen Rider Rogue. After a short brawl, Kamen Rider Faiz took down Kamen Rider Rogue with a piledriver. Then, he kicked Kamen Rider Gai in the chest 3 times before pulling him out of the corner and back into the ring. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Gai was able to kick out. He then pushed Kamen Rider Faiz out of the ring and posed for the audience, not realizing that Kamen Rider Rogue had just recovered and was right behind him. Kamen Rider Rogue took down Kamen Rider Gai with a crocodile chokeslam, and then pinned him.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Rogue wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Rogue had qualified for the ladder match. There was now one spot left.

Still to come is the main event, which features ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, and OokamiBlue against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and ZyuohTheWorld. Kuroninja and LupinYellow will also take on the Go-on Wings for their mixed tag team championship, since they defeated them 2 weeks ago. But up next, the tag team champions, the BN Team, will be in action against LupinRed and LupinBlue.

* * *

 **2\. The Lupinrangers vs the BN Team**

The BN Team has just received the news that they would be defending their championship against Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost, the newest members of the Underworld, at Summer Showdown. However, they needed practice for their tag team match.

The BN Team, The duo of TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver, entered the ring first. They were holding their Tag Team Championship. LupinRed and LupinBlue entered next. LupinYellow wasn't with them because she was with Kuroninja.

Anyway, LupinRed and TenbinGold started off in the ring. TenbinGold knew that the Lupinrangers were really fast, so TenbinGold had to keep them grounded. TenbinGold grappled LupinRed's arm, but LupinRed did a front flip, trying to free his arm. He then lifted TenbinGold up with a fireman's carry and slammed him down quickly. LupinRed then freed himself and tagged in his partner, LupinBlue.

LupinBlue then began attacking TenbinGold. TenbinGold, however, was able to tag in HebitsukaiSilver, and the two of them took down LupinBlue with synchronized superkicks. HebitsukaiSilver then pulled LupinBlue into a corner. HebitsukaiSilver then showed off his technical skills by twisting LupinBlue's leg. LupinBlue tried so hard to escape. Using his other leg, he kicked HebitsukaiSilver in the face to escape, but HebitsukaiSilver pulled on a bit of LupinBlue's leg before releasing. LupinBlue then climbed up the top rope, but then tripped and fell. HebitsukaiSilver then took advantage of this and carried LupinBlue to his corner, where he tagged in TenbinGold. Both of them did a move where TenbinGold suplexed LupinBlue, where HebitsukaiSilver would then grab LupinBlue's head and twist it before LupinBlue touched the ground. LupinBlue's leg was sore, and he had to tag in LupinRed as soon as possible.

LupinBlue was fortunately able to tag in LupinRed. LupinRed rushed into the ring and clotheslined TenbinGold. He then pushed HebitsukaiSilver out of the ring. LupinRed then climbed up to the top rope and took down TenbinGold with a frog splash. LupinRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Lupinrangers win by pinfall.**

Because the Lupinrangers pinned the Tag Team Champions, that meant they could be added to the tag team Championship match at Summer Showdown. Unfortunately, it was very unlikely that they could participate, because LupinBlue's leg was injured. When everyone went backstage, TenbinGold apologized on HebitsukaiSilver's behalf for fighting too seriously during the practice match. Space Sheriff Gavan then showed up and told LupinRed that he found a replacement for LupinBlue, who would be revealed next week.

* * *

 **3\. Patoren2 vs LupinX**

Patoren2, the green ranger of the Patorangers, was interested in the LupinX vs GokaiRed match last week, where LupinX won the All-Star Championship in his debut. In this match, Patoren2 wanted to see how skilled LupinX was. He made his entrance first.

Next, LupinX made his entrance, holding the All-Star Championship. He placed the All-Star Championship down and headed for the ring.

The match was ready to start. Patoren2 and LupinX did a hi-five before starting the match. Then, Patoren2 tried grappling LupinX. LupinX then responded by grabbing Patoren2's other arm and gripping it tightly. LupinX then pushed Patoren2 down and ran towards the side of the ring. He bounced off the ropes and took Patoren2 down with a drop kick. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren2 wouldn't kick out that easily. He attacked LupinX with a left hook, but then LupinX countered it and transitioned it into an armbar. Patoren2 had no choice but to submit.

 **LupinX wins by submission.**

While LupinX's music was playing, he grabbed a microphone. "Hey GokaiRed," LupinX said. "I have some unfinished business with you. Remember how I won the All-Star Championship on my debut?"

Everyone cheered.

"Well, that wasn't me," LupinX said. "That was only half of me. So this time, at Summer Showdown, how about we have a rematch...only this time, you won't fight LupinX for the All-Star Championship...it will be GokaiRed vs..."

LupinX then transformed into his other form, which was gold. This was PatorenX, the other half of LupinX.

* * *

 **DRAGONRANGER**

 **COMING SOON...**

* * *

 **4\. Kuroninja and LupinYellow vs the Go-on Wings - Mixed Tag Team Championship Match**

2 weeks ago, Kuroninja and LupinYellow defeated the Go-on Wings. Because of this, that meant they could challenge them for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Kuroninja was already scheduled to face Lord Drakkon for his Ultimate Championship at Summer Showdown, but this was an opportunity for Kuroninja to win another championship.

Kuroninja and LupinYellow entered first. Then, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver entered, holding their Mixed Tag Team Championship.

Kuroninja and Go-on Gold started off in the ring. However, before they could even start fighting, Akuroninja's theme music began playing. Both Kuroninja and Go-on Gold were distracted, but then ZyuohCrow jumped out of the audience and attacked Kuroninja and Go-on Gold from behind. Meanwhile, the Ranger Slayer entered from another part of the audience and clotheslined LupinYellow. Go-on Silver went to attack the Ranger Slayer, but then ZyuohCrow attacked her from behind. ZyuohCrow then pulled out a table from under the ring. After setting it up, ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer picked up Go-on Gold and put him through the table with a double crucifix powerbomb. They then got the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and held them up for everyone to see, before putting them down and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momoninger and HououSoldier were backstage. HououSoldier told Momoninger that she had a match coming up against Patoren3. This match was supposed to test Momoninger to see how powerful she was.

* * *

 **5\. Patoren3 vs Momoninger**

Patoren3 was already in the ring. Kuroninja was on commentary, because even though he needed to recover, he was really interested in Patoren3. Not only that, but he wanted to see if HououSoldier and Momoninger could work together.

Momoninger then entered the ring, accompanied by HououSoldier. HououSoldier's music was also playing, instead of Momoninger's.

The match began, and Patoren3 looked like she was going to win. She attacked Momoninger with a series of punches, and then grappled both her hands. MomoNinger tried to break out but couldn't. Momoninger then kicked Patoren3 from behind and ran towards the ropes. She then jumped onto the middle rope and bounced off, doing an impressive backflip. Patoren3 then attacked Momoninger with a right hook, but Momoninger dodged and took down Patoren3 with a superkick. Momoninger then climbed onto the top rope and jumped off, finishing Patoren3 off with a phoenix splash, something that HououSoldier would usually do. Momoninger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Momoninger wins by pinfall.**

After the match ended, HououSoldier got out a microphone and announced that this was the debut of a newer, more legendary Momoninger. HououSoldier then continued, saying that this was only the beginning, and he was searching for more potential legends.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kyurangers (ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, and OokamiBlue) vs the Underworld (Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and ZyuohTheWorld)**

Not only was this a teaser for what would happen at Summer Showdown, but ShishiRed had the opportunity to get revenge on Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost for attacking him after he lost to ZyuohTheWorld. SasoriOrange would also be taking on ZyuohTheWorld and Deathryuger at Summer Showdown, along with a partner of his own choosing. The only member of the Underworld who wasn't participating in the feud against the Kyurangers was Kamen Rider Necrom, who was focused on the Rider-Division Championship. Next week, he would participate in a match that would give the riders who lost the qualifier matches a final chance to qualify.

First, the Kyurangers entered the ring. As soon as they got set up, the lights went out. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva's music played, and Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost entered the ring. ZyuohTheWorld entered the ring separately, to his own music.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva And SasoriOrange started in the ring. However, ZyuohTheWorld wanted to fight SasoriOrange, so Dark Kiva tagged ZyuohTheWorld in. ZyuohTheWorld then charged at SasoriOrange, headbutting him. SasoriOrange got knocked out by the headbutt. ZyuohTheWorld then began attacking SasoriOrange with a series of punches. SasoriOrange countered one of the punches, and then attacked ZyuohTheWorld in the head with his knee. When ZyuohTheWorld was stunned, SasoriOrange pulled ZyuohTheWorld into his corner and tagged in OokamiBlue. OokamiBlue climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, landing on ZyuohTheWorld. He then began attacking ZyuohTheWorld repeatedly, but then hesitated after ZyuohTheWorld ducked and rolled up into a ball. ZyuohTheWorld then uppercut OokamiBlue and pulled him to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then took down OokamiBlue with a chokeslam. Then he started beating up OokamiBlue. After the referee broke them up, Dark Ghost tagged in Dark Kiva. The 2 of them lifted OokamiBlue up and took him down with an aided snap swinging neckbreaker. Dark Kiva then went for the pin.

1...2...

OokamiBlue wasn't going to let the Underworld win easily. He kicked out, but then got beaten up by Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then did an STO on OokamiBlue twice, before pinning him again. But this time, OokamiBlue kicked out right away and knocked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva out with a roundhouse kick. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva fell, but so did OokamiBlue due to the collision. Both of them had to crawl to their tag team partners. OokamiBlue was able to tag in SasoriOrange, while Dark Kiva tagged in Dark Ghost. SasoriOrange took down Dark Ghost with the _Antares,_ and then pinned him. ZyuohTheWorld then broke up the pin. OokamiBlue then went into the ring and pushed ZyuohTheWorld and himself outside. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost got up and took down SasoriOrange with a tombstone piledriver. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

SasoriOrange then kicked out and tagged in ShishiRed before rolling out of the ring. ShishiRed then dodged all of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost's attacks, and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. ShishiRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Kyurangers win by pinfall.**

While the Kyurangers celebrated, suddenly, the lights went dark. Kamen Rider Specter then appeared on the tv, with a message for ShishiRed, his opponent at Summer Showdown.

"Hello there, ShishiRed," said Kamen Rider Specter. "This was supposed to be the part where I attack you from behind after you win, but then I found out that Space Sheriff Gavan wants us to fight one on one at Summer Showdown. So instead of sneak attacking you, I've decided to add some stuff to our match. You bring your Orion Form. As for me, I'll fight as Deep Specter. And as for the match itself...I'm making it a No Rules match. No Disqualifications. ShishiRed...it's time to test your luck."

The TV then turned off. ShishiRed's match at Summer Showdown against Kamen Rider Specter was now a match with no disqualifications.

Next week, Kuroninja and LupinYellow will have a chance to get back at ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer, who attacked them from behind. PatorenX will also be in action, and LupinRed will find out who his replacement tag team partner is, since LupinBlue got injured.


	13. Last Chance

Last week on The Gauntlet, the Lupinrangers defeated the Tag Team Champions. Because of this, it meant that they could be added to the match at Summer Showdown, which was originally a match between the BN Team against the team of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Unfortunately, LupinBlue got injured, so the general manager, Space Sheriff Gavan, decided to find a replacement. In this episode, the replacement will be revealed.

Also, in the main event, the Kamen Riders who lost their qualifying matches will be given one last chance. Whoever wins gets to be in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown.

* * *

 **1\. PatorenX vs GokaiSilver**

The episode began with PatorenX taking on GokaiSilver, as practice before defending his All-Star championship against GokaiRed. He had won the All-Star Championship against GokaiRed as LupinX, but wanted to show GokaiRed the power of both LupinX and PatorenX.

PatorenX made his entrance first. He was holding his All-Star Championship on his shoulder. Then, GokaiSilver made his entrance, accompanied by AbareKiller. GokaiSilver was a former Ultimate Champion, but after losing the championship to Lord Drakkon, he didn't feel as powerful as he was before. GokaiSilver saw this match as a chance at redemption. Kuroninja used to be an All-Star Champion, but now he was next in line for the Ultimate Championship. Maybe if GokaiSilver could win the All-Star Championship, he could eventually earn another shot at the Ultimate Championship someday.

The match began, and GokaiSilver immediately began charging at PatorenX. However, PatorenX was very fast compared to his LupinX form. PatorenX then charged at GokaiSilver and took him down with a bicycle kick. He then pinned GokaiSilver, but then GokaiSilver grabbed the bottom rope nearby.

PatorenX then charged at GokaiSilver, but GokaiSilver dodged in time. GokaiSilver then went to his corner and charged at PatorenX. GokaiSilver then took down PatorenX with a spear. GokaiSilver then stepped back to take out PatorenX with another spear. PatorenX got up, and GokaiSilver tried to spear PatorenX, but missed because PatorenX jumped over GokaiSilver. PatorenX then took down GokaiSilver from behind with the backstabber. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **PatorenX wins by pinfall.**

PatorenX was able to show off his speed by defeating GokaiSilver. Up next is a match between ShishiRed's best friend, OokamiBlue, against ShishiRed's opponent at Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Specter.

* * *

 **2\. OokamiBlue vs Kamen Rider Specter**

In this match, Kamen Rider Specter was going to battle against OokamiBlue, hoping to get ShishiRed's attention. First, OokamiBlue entered the ring, accompanied by ShishiRed. ShishiRed was going to join Anti-Kuroninja and Kuroninja-10 in the commentary table. Kamen Rider Specter then made his entrance, followed by blue lights pointed at the stage.

The match started, and Kamen Rider Specter wasted no time in taking down OokamiBlue. He rolled him up into a pin, but OokamiBlue successfully escaped. OokamiBlue then attacked Kamen Rider Specter with a codebreaker, and then continued his attack on Kamen Rider Specter with a series of punches, until the referee broke them up. Kamen Rider Specter then kicked OokamiBlue in the back of the head, and then shoved him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Specter then did a front flip over the top rope, flying out of the ring and landing on OokamiBlue. Kamen Rider Specter then pushed OokamiBlue back into the ring and climbed up to the top rope. He jumped off and took down OokamiBlue with a flying roundhouse kick. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Specter wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Specter then noticed ShishiRed in the commentary table and decided to give a little demonstration on what could happen to ShishiRed in a No Rules match. Specter then went under the ring and found a kendo stick. He then started attacking OokamiBlue, until ShishiRed ran into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Specter with a DDT. ShishiRed then beat up Kamen Rider Specter with the same kendo stick.

Next, Kuroninja and LupinYellow will be taking on ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer, PteraRanger!

* * *

 **3\. Kuroninja and LupinYellow vs ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer**

This mixed tag team match happened because last week, ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer, both representing the En4cers, attacked Kuroninja and LupinYellow from behind before their mixed tag team championship match against the champions, the Go-on Wings. Now, Kuroninja and LupinYellow wanted revenge.

First, Kuroninja and LupinYellow made their entrance. They entered the ring, and then ZyuohCrow's music played. ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer made their entrance. The Ranger Slayer was also the Women's Champion, so she brought the Women's Championship belt with her.

Kuroninja and ZyuohCrow started off in the ring. ZyuohCrow was very agile, so he was able to dodge a lot of Kuroninja's attacks, except one. Kuroninja was able to take down ZyuohCrow with a stunner, and before he could pin ZyuohCrow, he kicked out. ZyuohCrow then climbed onto the top rope and took down Kuroninja with a flying kick, but Kuroninja rolled backwards and got back up. He was about to perform the knee strike on ZyuohCrow, but ZyuohCrow ran out of the ring, went back into the ring near his corner, and tagged in the Ranger Slayer. Kuroninja slowly walked backwards to his corner and tagged in his mixed tag team partner, LupinYellow. LupinYellow dove off of the top rope, but then the Ranger Slayer caught her and took her down with a slam. The Ranger Slayer tried to get LupinYellow to submit, but LupinYellow was very agile. She slipped out of the Ranger Slayer's submission, but made the mistake of pulling her into ZyuohCrow's corner. The Ranger Slayer tagged in ZyuohCrow, who clotheslined LupinYellow. ZyuohCrow went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinYellow, however, was able to kick out. She immediately tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja charged at ZyuohCrow and pushed him down before ZyuohCrow could run back to his corner. He then went back to his corner and built up some energy for his finisher. ZyuohCrow got up, and then Kuroninja performed his finisher, where he struck ZyuohCrow in the face with his knee. Kuroninja was about to tag in LupinYellow for their mixed tag team finisher, but then Lord Drakkon's music played. Lord Drakkon entered, holding the Ultimate Championship and waving it in front of Kuroninja. While Kuroninja was distracted, ZyuohCrow grabbed Kuroninja for a surprise pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer win by pinfall.**

Lord Drakkon then left, and so did Kuroninja and LupinYellow. ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer, however, stayed in the ring. ZyuohCrow grabbed a microphone and announced that he and the Ranger Slayer were the Wings of Destruction, and they were coming for the Go-on Wings' Mixed Tag Team Championship. Instead of the Go-on Wings, though, Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, answered instead. He said that the Wings of Destruction could have their Mixed Tag Team Championship match at Summer Showdown, but only _on one condition._ The Ranger Slayer would have to defend her Women's Championship against LupinYellow.

The Ranger Slayer was about to say something, but then ZyuohCrow quickly accepted the general manager's conditions.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Odin Time**

Kamen Rider Odin entered the ring, with DSR in front of him. DSR had something to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sit down, stop what you're doing, and set your attention over here! It's Kamen Rider Odin time! You might be wondering what we're doing out here, even though Kamen Rider Odin already qualified. Well guess what? I wouldn't expect you idiots in the audience to remember! That's why we're here to remind you about the power of Kamen Rider Odin. Now, before we begin this open challenge, I noticed that in the main event, some Kamen Riders who failed to qualify will get one more chance. Why do they need another chance? They already lost, so they don't deserve a 2nd chance, especially Kamen Rider Necrom, whom Kamen Rider Odin defeated! Ok...maybe someone like Kamen Rider Gold Drive deserves a 2nd chance. Kamen Rider Mach only won against him because the referee counted too fast!"

"Anyway," DSR said, as he pointed to the entrance. "Whoever you are, your time is up."

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then made his entrance, accompanied by Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper jumped into the ring.

Kick Hopper tried taunting Kamen Rider Odin, but nothing was working. After being annoyed by Odin's lack of response, Kick Hopper gave him a shove. However, Kamen Rider Odin then chokeslammed Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, however, was able to get himself up. He decided to try it again, so he attacked Kamen Rider Odin with a superkick. No effect. Kamen Rider Odin just stood there. He then attacked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and took him out with a crucifix powerbomb. When Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was lying on the floor, Kamen Rider Odin placed one hand on the unconscious Kick Hopper for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall.**

DSR and Kamen Rider Odin left the ring, while Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went to check on Kick Hopper, trying to stay out of the En4cers' way.

Up next, LupinRed will find out who his new tag team partner will be!

* * *

 **5\. LupinRed finds out who will replace LupinBlue as his tag team partner**

Last week, the BN Team, having found out that they would defend their Tag Team Championship against Dark Ghost and Dark Kiva at Summer Showdown, fought against the Lupinrangers, LupinRed and LupinBlue, as a warm-up for their match. The Lupinrangers won, but due to HebitsukaiSilver's unintentionally very powerful attacks, LupinBlue was injured, so Gavan decided to find a replacement tag team partner for LupinRed.

LupinRed made his entrance, wondering who would be his new tag team partner. He waited in the ring, holding a microphone. "Alright," LupinRed said. "Who's my new Tag Team partner going to be?"

Suddenly, the Patorangers' music played. Patoren1 made his entrance, holding a microphone.

"Patoren1?" LupinRed said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," Patoren1 said.

"There's only one reason why you're probably out here," LupinRed said. "I have a match against you right now, and I was never even told about this!"

Patoren1 and LupinRed then went into the ring. However, the bell didn't ring, and no referee came out. LupinRed was wondering what happened, until Space Sheriff Gavan's music played.

Gavan announced that Patoren1 was LupinRed's new tag team partner. LupinRed and Patoren1 were both shocked.

Later, LupinRed followed Gavan backstage and pleaded with him, saying that him and Patoren1 were rivals and couldn't work together due to being on opposite sides. But then, Gavan said that the 2 red rangers had to learn to work together and put aside their differences, because their first match as a team would be against 2 rangers who were brothers, the Gouraigers.

* * *

 **6\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Faiz vs Kamen Rider Gai vs Kamen Rider Gold Drive**

This match would be to fill up the last space in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match. All the fighters in this match all lost a qualifying match, but now, they had one more chance. Each rider made their separate entrance to the ring.

The bell rang, and everyone surrounded Kamen Rider Faiz. Kamen Rider Faiz was a major target in this match due to him being very powerful. Kamen Rider Faiz took out Kamen Rider Necrom with a codebreaker, but got beaten up and pushed out of the ring by everyone else. Kamen Rider Gai then got thrown out of the ring by Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and it was Cross-Z vs Gold Drive. Kamen Rider Cross-Z tried putting Kamen Rider Gold Drive in the dragon sleeper, but then Kamen Rider Faiz got up and broke Cross-Z and Gold Drive up. He then suplexed Kamen Rider Cross-Z, before being pushed out of the ring again by Kamen Rider Gold Drive. What Kamen Rider Gold Drive didn't realize was that Kamen Rider Necrom had just gotten up and went back in the ring, about to attack him from behind. Kamen Rider Necrom grabbed both Gold Drive's legs and threw him out of the ring, into the pile of Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Gai tried to charge at Necrom, but Necrom did a backflip, and Kamen Rider Gai flew into the others, knocking them down, except for Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Kamen Rider Gold Drive got up and took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a spinebuster. He then started kicking Kamen Rider Necrom repeatedly, until Kamen Rider Cross-Z showed up and put Kamen Rider Gold Drive in the dragon sleeper. Kamen Rider Gold Drive, however, lifted himself up and slammed Cross-Z down, making him roll out of the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom, however, was ready for his finishing move, the Eyedrop Kick. Necrom ran towards Gold Drive and took him down with the Eyedrop Kick. Then he pinned him.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Necrom wins by pinfall.**

After celebrating his victory, Kamen Rider Necrom left, happy that he was now in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match. But then, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was a little frustrated, and he began attacking Kamen Rider Gai.

So now, the 6 Riders to compete in the ladder match have been decided! Kamen Rider Evol, Kamen Rider Mad Rogue, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Rogue, and Kamen Rider Necrom will be facing each other in a ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship, and next time, Kamen Rider Evol will return, teaming up with Mad Rogue and Odin against Mach, Rogue, and Necrom as a preview to what might happen at Summer Showdown.


	14. No Count Outs

In this episode, we will have 2 matches before the next episode: Summer Showdown. First, there will be a 6-man Tag Team match between the team of Deathryuger, ZyuohTheWorld, and Kamen Rider Specter, representing the Underworld, against the team of ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, and SasoriOrange's Tag Team partner for summer showdown, when he faces Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld!

Tonight's main event features Kamen Rider Evol's return. He will be teaming up with Kamen Rider Mad Rogue against Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Necrom!

Also, Kuroninja has convinced Space Sheriff Gavan to add a stipulation to their Ultimate Championship so that the match can have a decisive winner. What will that be?

* * *

 **1.** **Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Gai**

This match happened because Kamen Rider Cross-Z suddenly started attacking Kamen Rider Gai after losing a match last episode. If he won, he would've been in the Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match at Summer Showdown, instead of Kamen Rider Necrom, who won the match.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance. Even though he was a fan favourite and very active, he didn't high-five the audience members like usual. Instead, he just walked directly towards the ring. Kamen Rider Gai then made his entrance.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z began attacking Kamen Rider Gai very quickly. The referee then broke Cross-Z and Gai up, and Kamen Rider Gai used this as an opportunity to attack Kamen Rider Cross-Z very quickly. However, Kamen Rider Cross-Z then lifted Kamen Rider Gai up in a fireman's carry, and slammed him down. Kamen Rider Cross-Z ten began stomping on the floor to charge up some energy, and when Kamen Rider Gai got up, Cross-Z punched Kamen Rider Gai and then put him into the dragon sleeper. Kamen Rider Gai, however, grabbed the bottom rope. This got Kamen Rider Cross-Z frustrated. He charged at Kamen Rider Gai, But Kamen Rider Gai dodged the attack and bounced back, taking down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with his elbow. He then went to the corner, and when Kamen Rider Cross-Z woke up, Kamen Rider Gai took out Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a spear. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Gai wins by pinfall.**

After the match, Kamen Rider Cross-Z became very upset. He began attacking Kamen Rider Gai, and it was hard for the referee to break them up. More officials appeared, restraining Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Everything seemed to be fine, until Kamen Rider Cross-Z began attacking the referees. Kamen Rider Grease then showed up to try and calm Cross-Z down, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z grabbed Kamen Rider Grease and threw him into the walls of the stage.

* * *

 **2\. The Ranger Slayer vs Go-on Silver**

This match was a warmup before the Mixed Tag Team Championship match at Summer Showdown. However, the Ranger Slayer would also have to defend her Women's Championship against LupinYellow.

First, the Ranger Slayer made her entrance, accompanied by ZyuohCrow. Both of them represented Akuroninja's Faction, the En4cers. Then, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Silver was being accompanied by her brother, Go-on Gold, and both of them were the Mixed Tag Team Champions. Go-on Silver went into the ring.

The bell rang, and the Ranger Slayer started attacking Go-on Silver. However, Go-on Silver was very fast. She swept at the Ranger Slayer's legs, causing her to fall. Go-on Silver then did a backflip, landing on the Ranger Slayer and pinning her.

1...2...

The Ranger Slayer, however, was able to kick out. She grabbed Go-on Silver's arm and began twisting it. Then, she put Go-on Silver into a very dangerous submission hold. Go-on Silver, however, was able to grab the bottom rope with her legs. ZyuohCrow then started distracting the referee, while the Ranger Slayer began putting Go-on Silver in the corner, attacking her with a series of left punches. The referee then stopped looking at ZyuohCrow, so the Ranger Slayer let go of Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver then jumped onto the middle rope and dived into the Ranger Slayer, pinning her again.

1...

The Ranger Slayer kicked out and went outside of the ring. ZyuohCrow then distracted the referee again, so the Ranger Slayer got out a steel chair from under the ring. She attacked Go-on Silver, who was hurt by the chair. Then, when the referee stopped looking at ZyuohCrow, the Ranger Slayer threw the chair out of the ring and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Ranger Slayer wins by pinfall.**

The Ranger Slayer and ZyuohCrow, the Wings of Destruction, then celebrated their victory.

Up next, LupinRed and Patoren1 must learn to work together for their Tag Team Championship match against the team of Kamen a Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and the tag team champions, the BN Team, which is why tonight, they will have to face the Gouraigers.

* * *

 **3\. LupinRed and Patoren1 vs the Gouraigers**

The General Manager, Space Sheriff Gavan, scheduled this match because he wanted LupinRed and Patoren1 to work together. Normally, these 2 were rivals, but they had to win against 2 brothers who worked very well as a tag team.

LupinRed and Patoren1 made their entrance together, with a combined version of both their themes playing. As soon as they entered the ring, the Gouraigers made their entrance.

KabutoRaiger started off in the ring, but it was taking a long time for the 2 Red rangers to decide who was starting the match. LupinRed decided to start. He dodged KabutoRaiger's attacks and whipped him into his corner. LupinRed then kicked KabutoRaiger and pushed him on the ground. However, before LupinRed could prepare his signature move, Patoren1 tagged himself in. Patoren1 and LupinRed couldn't get along, so KabutoRaiger decided to use this to his advantage. He pulled Patoren1 over to his corner, and charged at him, taking him out with a headbutt. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who attacked Patoren1 with a piledriver. Then KuwagaRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1, however, still wanted to win, even if his rival was his Tag Team partner. He suddenly had an idea. He weakened KuwagaRaiger a bit with some punches, and then pulled him over to his corner. Patoren1 then tagged in LupinRed, and then grabbed KuwagaRaiger's arm so that KuwagaRaiger couldn't move. LupinRed then dove off the top rope and landed on KuwagaRaiger. He then took down KuwagaRaiger with a russian leg sweep and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **LupinRed and Patoren1 win by pinfall.**

Both teams were surprised. The Gouraigers were surprised that they lost to a team that shouldn't have worked, and LupinRed and Patoren1 were surprised that they had good chemistry together. LupinRed and Patoren1 then announced that they were coming for the Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **4\. Kuroninja's Stipulation for his Ultimate Championship Match**

Kuroninja entered the ring, with his music playing. He was about to announce a stipulation for the Ultimate Championship match.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "IT IS I, KURONINJA! Is everyone excited for my Ultimate Championship match against Lord Drakkon?"

The audience cheered.

"Ok, it's time to talk about a stipulation I've chosen for my match at Summer Showdown. But first, let's talk about how I earned this opportunity. It happened because I was able to win against Lord Drakkon in a Mixed Tag Team Match! However, before I was able to win, Lord Drakkon was almost about to win against me...by _count-out._ "

The audience booed.

"But that brings me to what I've chosen! Our Ultimate Championship match at Summer Showdown is now... _falls count anywhere._ "

The audience cheered. It was impossible to win by count-out in a falls count anywhere match, because it meant that you could be pinned or submitted outside the ring.

* * *

Lord Drakkon was later seen walking backstage. An interviewer caught up to him and asked what he thought about Kuroninja making it a falls count anywhere match.

"Kuroninja is a fool," Lord Drakkon said. "He has no idea what he's gotten himself into. The only reason why I tried to win against him by count out was because I was feeling nice back then. Kuroninja doesn't deserve to go near me or my Ultimate Championship. But now, he made the mistake of choosing falls count anywhere as the stipulation for the match...that means I don't have to attack him inside the ring. He can't escape, and even outside the ring, he isn't safe. I can attack him anywhere I want now."

* * *

 **5\. The Underworld (Kamen Rider Specter, Deathryuger, and ZyuohTheWorld) vs ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, and ?**

This match was going to be a preview of what would happen in 2 matches at Summer Showdown. At Summer Showdown, ShishiRed would take on Kamen Rider Specter in a No Rules match, while SasoriOrange and a mystery tag team partner would take on Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld. In this match, SasoriOrange's mystery tag team partner would be revealed.

First, ShishiRed and SasoriOrange made their entrance. As they waited in the ring, Deathryuger's music played, and Deathryuger entered, along with ZyuohTheWorld, who was holding a fishing rod, and Kamen Rider Specter. Deathryuger asked SasoriOrange where his tag team partner was. SasoriOrange said that he was running a bit late, because he had been on a world tour, collecting championships from different wrestling promotions. Deathryuger then said that he was getting impatient, so it would have to be a 2-on-3 handicap match. But then, some music played. SasoriOrange's Tag Team partner appeared. It was the returning OushiBlack, who had just returned from a world tour. OushiBlack dropped his championship belts and charged towards the ring.

The match started with ShishiRed and Deathryuger in the ring. Deathryuger cornered ShishiRed with a series of punches, before lifting him up and slamming him down. Kamen Rider Specter wanted a piece of ShishiRed, so he reached out so Deathryuger could tag him. Deathryuger tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who continued attacking ShishiRed. Kamen Rider Specter then jumped onto the middle rope at the side of the ring, and jumped off, landing on ShishiRed. Then he went for the pin.

1...

ShishiRed grabbed the bottom rope. He then showed the audience how lucky he was. Kamen Rider Specter was behind him, about to attack with a left hook, but ShishiRed ducked. He then showed off how lucky he was again, before Kamen Rider Specter had enough and pulled ShishiRed down for a surprise pin.

1...2...

ShishiRed kicked out and tagged in SasoriOrange. SasoriOrange charged at Kamen Rider Specter and speared him. Kamen Rider Specter then rolled out of the ring. He then did a front flip over the top rope and kicked SasoriOrange in the face, before tagging in ZyuohTheWorld. ZyuohTheWorld attacked SasoriOrange with his finisher, the World's End, but SasoriOrange got out of it and took down ZyuohTheWorld with a DDT. SasoriOrange was about to punch ZyuohTheWorld, but then ZyuohTheWorld curled up into a ball. SasoriOrange then put his guard down, so ZyuohTheWorld uppercut him in the jaw. ZyuohTheWorld then tagged in Deathryuger, and the 2 of them began beating up SasoriOrange. Deathryuger then took down SasoriOrange with a package piledriver, and went for the pin.

1...2...

SasoriOrange then kicked out. He then got up and took down Deathryuger with a full-nelson facebuster. However, the impact caused SasoriOrange to fall down as well. Both of them crawled back to their corners, with Deathryuger tagging in Kamen Rider Specter, but SasoriOrange was able to tag in OushiBlack. OushiBlack charged at Kamen Rider Specter, knocking him down. Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld tried to attack OushiBlack, but OushiBlack knocked them out as well. OushiBlack then lifted up Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld, stacking them on top of each other, and then body slamming them onto the ring. Kamen Rider Specter then uppercut OushiBlack, but OushiBlack knocked Kamen Rider Specter out by headbutting him. OushiBlack then walked to his corner and began charging up his finishing move. Kamen Rider Specter got up, but it was too late. OushiBlack took out Kamen Rider Specter with a spear, and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, and OushiBlack win by pinfall.**

After being defeated by the Kyurangers, Deathryuger then applauded their performance. Suddenly, the lights went out, and back on again. When the lights went back on, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost were behind the Kyurangers. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva took out ShishiRed with an STO, while Kamen Rider Dark Ghost chokeslammed OushiBlack, before taking out SasoriOrange with a tombstone piledriver. Kamen Rider Specter, inspired by his No Rules match against ShishiRed at Summer Showdown, then got a sledgehammer and went to the win to beat up ShishiRed with it. But then, the BN Team ran into the ring to save their Kyuranger teammates, and then they began attacking Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with their Tag Team Championship belts. Several referees and a few Kamen Riders appeared to try and separate everyone.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and Kamen Rider Evol**

This was a preview for the Rider-Division championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Rogue was joining commentary for this match.

First, Kamen Rider Mach made his appearance, followed by Kamen Rider Necrom, whose entrance had a lot of green lights and confetti. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then made his appearance, before pausing in the stage. His music stopped, and then Kamen Rider Evol's music and entrance video played. Kamen Rider Evol had made his return.

Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Mach started out in the ring. Kamen Rider Evol was very dangerous, but Kamen Rider Mach was fast. He started running away from Kamen Rider Evol, before climbing up the top rope and diving off, landing on Evol. Mach then started kicking Kamen Rider Evol repeatedly to weaken him, until the referee told him to stop. Kamen Rider Mach then did a backflip, landing on Kamen Rider Evol and going for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Evol, however, was very powerful. He took out Kamen Rider Mach with his finisher, the Pandora Combo, but instead of pinning Kamen Rider Mach, he tagged Mad Rogue in. Mad Rogue put Mach in a submission hold. However, Kamen Rider Mach got out of it and ran towards his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom.

Kamen Rider Necrom then clotheslined Kamen Rider Mad Rogue. He then ran towards him and took him out with the Eyedrop Kick. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue, however, was able to kick out. He dodged Kamen Rider Necrom's punches and took Kamen Rider Necrom out with the Mad Cutter. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach broke up the pin. However, this caused Kamen Rider Evol to enter the ring. The fight ended up breaking into chaos, and even Kamen Rider Rogue left commentary. He double chokeslammed both Kamen Rider Evol And Kamen Rider Mad Rogue. That was when Kamen Rider Odin And DSR entered the ring. Kamen Rider Odin then started powerbombing every Rider in the ring. Kamen Rider Evol then got up and pushed Kamen Rider Odin out of the ring, but then Kamen Rider Rogue pushed Kamen Rider Evol out. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then kicked Kamen Rider Rogue out of the ring, and celebrated. That was when Kamen Rider Build's music began playing.

Kamen Rider Build, the former Rider-Division Champion, was back. And he wanted revenge on Kamen Rider Mad Rogue for attacking him during his Rider-Division Championship match at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue retreated backstage.

Mad Rogue saw Space Sheriff Gavan and told him about how Kamen Rider Build attacked him. Space Sheriff Gavan then said that Kamen Rider Build would be added to the Rider-Division Championship ladder match, because technically, Kamen Rider Build didn't lose the championship yet. The audience cheered.


	15. Summer Showdown 2018

Summer Showdown has finally arrived, and many things are on the line. 6 Kamen Riders have a chance to become the next Rider-Division Champion, while Kamen Rider Build has a chance to get his title back. GokaiRed has a chance to get his All-Star Championship back against LupinX, who wants to defend the title under a different fighting style as PatorenX. The Kyurangers and the Underworld, in 3 different matches, have a chance to show which faction is better. Lastly, in the main event, Kuroninja has a chance to prove himself, as he takes on Lord Drakkon for the Ultimate Championship with no count-outs. Who will succeed? Who will fail?

This...is the Summer Showdown.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue vs Kamen Rider Evol vs Kamen Rider Odin vs Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Mach vs Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Build - Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match**

The special opened with the Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match. The Rider Division Championship was hanging above on the ceiling, and the first Rider to climb a ladder and retrieve the Rider-Division Championship would become the new Rider-Division Champion.

First, Kamen Rider Mad Rogue made his entrance, followed by Kamen Rider Evol. Although Kamen Rider Mad Rogue normally served Evol, both were against each other, setting the Rider-Division Championship as their main goal. It was every Rider for themselves.

Kamen Rider Odin appeared next, along with his manager, DSR. Normally, DSR would give a "Kamen Rider Odin Time" promo to the audience, but not right now. When the announcement was made, Kamen Rider Odin was added to the En4cers due to his lack of feeling. This meant that he couldn't feel pain. The other Riders participating in the match...their time was up.

Next, Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance. Kamen Rider Mach also made his entrance, and also Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Build's music then played, and Build entered in a new form: the Cross-ZBuild form. Now that all the Riders were in the ring, it was time to fight.

Kamen Rider Evol made the first move by throwing Necrom out of the ring. He then went outside and got a ladder. Before he got a chance to set it up, though, Kamen Rider Rogue then attacked Evol. However, Mad Rogue then helped Evol fight Kamen Rider Rogue. That was when Kamen Rider Build came to the rescue. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, because Kamen Rider Evol's And Mad Rogue's strength outnumbered Build and Rogue. They got the ladder and used it to knock out Kamen Rider Build and Rogue. Mad Rogue then betrayed Kamen Rider Evol by knocking him out with the Mad Cutter. He then got the ladder and climbed up to try and get the belt. However, he forgot about Kamen Rider Mach, the fastest one in the ring. Kamen Rider Mach climbed up to the top rope from one of the corners and jumped off, charging at the ladder and knocking it down, along with himself. He then picked the ladder up again and started climbing. That was when Kamen Rider Odin lifted Kamen Rider Mach up from under him, and slammed him down on the floor. Kamen Rider Necrom, who had just recovered, saw the opportunity and climbed up the ladder. Kamen Rider Odin then climbed up as well. Kamen Rider Necrom tried punching Kamen Rider Odin off, but it didn't work. Kamen Rider Odin got his one hand and pushed Necrom's head backward, causing him to fall off the ladder and on top of Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Evol then got up and pushed the ladder down. He and Kamen Rider Odin then began brawling, while Kamen Rider Build got another ladder. He attacked both Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Odin, knocking them out. Kamen Rider Necrom And Kamen Rider Mach then showed up, and together, they picked up Kamen Rider Odin and threw him out of the ring, far away from the ring as possible. Kamen Rider Evol then charged at everyone, clotheslining all of them. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then recovered. He jumped off the top rope from the side behind Kamen Rider Evol, and took out Kamen Rider Evol with a neckbreaker.

Kamen Rider Evol then rolled out of the ring, where Kamen Rider Odin began to beat him up. Kamen Rider Evol, however, was very powerful. He picked up Kamen Rider Odin and powerbombed him onto the steel steps. Just because Kamen Rider Odin didn't feel pain didn't mean that Kamen Rider Odin was immune to it. Kamen Rider Evol was very tired, and got chokeslammed out of the ring by Kamen Rider Rogue.

Kamen Rider Build then suddenly woke up. He kicked Kamen Rider Rogue out of the ring and began setting up another ladder. Kamen Rider Build was almost about to retrieve the Rider-Division Championship, but then Kamen Rider Mad Rogue recovered and took out Kamen Rider Build by kicking him off the ladder. Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Mad Rogue had a brawl, and that was when Kamen Rider Necrom recovered. He climbed the ladder, almost about to reach the Rider-Division Championship belt, but then Kamen Rider Evol low-blowed Kamen Rider Necrom, knocking him out. Evol then climbed to the top of the ladder and got the Rider-Division Championship from the ceiling.

 **Kamen Rider Evol wins the ladder match and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Build then pushed Kamen Rider Mad Rogue aside. He was shocked that Kamen Rider Evol won.

* * *

 **2\. Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld vs SasoriOrange and OushiBlack**

This was one of the 3 matches scheduled for Summer Showdown because of a major feud between the Kyurangers and the Underworld Faction. OushiBlack was originally on a world tour, collecting championships from different wrestling promotions, but now he had returned to assist SasoriOrange against Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld.

First, Deathryuger And ZyuohTheWorld made their entrance. Then, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack made their entrance.

SasoriOrange and Deathryuger started out in the ring. Deathryuger began attacking SasoriOrange, trying to weaken him. However, SasoriOrange just elbowed Deathryuger. Then, he prepared his finisher. However, as soon as he got into position, Deathryuger countered SasoriOrange by using his own finisher against him. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

SasoriOrange, however, wasn't going to lose so easily. He tried to make a tag to OushiBlack, but then Deathryuger pulled him away. SasoriOrange then ended up in his opponents' corner. Deathryuger tagged in ZyuohTheWorld, and the two of them performed a double team attack on SasoriOrange. ZyuohTheWorld then tried to get SasoriOrange to submit. However, SasoriOrange got out of it. He then attacked ZyuohTheWorld with a series of chops, but then ZyuohTheWorld curled up into a ball. SasoriOrange wasn't going to fall for this trick again. He tried to kick ZyuohTheWorld, but then he grabbed his leg. ZyuohTheWorld then took down SasoriOrange by spinning his leg and throwing it. Then he tried pinning SasoriOrange, but SasoriOrange kicked out of it. He then charged at ZyuohTheWorld and speared him. OushiBlack was now desperate for a tag. SasoriOrange tagged OushiBlack in.

OushiBlack charged in, and tackled ZyuohTheWorld. ZyuohTheWorld then rolled out of the ring, but not before tagging in Deathryuger. Deathryuger tried to take out OushiBlack by jumping off the top rope and landing on him, but OushiBlack caught Deathryuger and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. OushiBlack then pulled Deathryuger into his corner, where he tagged in SasoriOrange. SasoriOrange and OushiBlack then performed their tag team finisher. OushiBlack held Deathryuger in place, while SasoriOrange took Deathryuger out with a spear. SasoriOrange went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **SasoriOrange and OushiBlack win by pinfall.**

* * *

 **3\. Wings of Destruction vs the Go-on Wings - Mixed Tag Team Championship Match**

This match started when the Go-on Wings got attacked by ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer. Both of them were members of the En4cers, a faction that served Akuroninja. These 2 called themselves the Wings of Destruction, and they wanted to add the Mixed Tag Team Championship to Akuroninja's army.

First, the challengers made their entrance. ZyuohCrow and the Ranger Slayer entered the ring. Then the Go-on Wings entered, holding the Mixed Tag Team Championship. The Go-on Wings had fought many teams who wanted the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and only a few could keep up with them.

ZyuohCrow and Go-on Gold started out in the ring. ZyuohCrow was very agile and specialized in the air, and so was Go-on Gold. ZyuohCrow tried to attack Go-on Gold, but Go-on Gold kept dodging all the attacks. He then climbed up to the middle rope, jumped off, and landed on ZyuohCrow with a backflip. Go-on Gold tried to pin ZyuohCrow, but ZyuohCrow grabbed the bottom rope. ZyuohCrow then stepped back and charged at Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold dodged it, but ZyuohCrow had a backup plan. He attacked Go-on Silver, who was outside, and pushed her off the ring. Go-on Gold then attacked ZyuohCrow from behind with a backstabber, but ZyuohCrow was holding on to the ropes. ZyuohCrow then countered one of Go-on Gold's attacks and put Go-on Gold into a crossface chickenwing. However, Go-on Gold was near the ropes, and he was able to touch them with his leg to break up the submission. ZyuohCrow realized how powerful the Go-on Wings were, so he tagged in the Ranger Slayer. The Ranger Slayer took out Go-on Gold with a slingblade. Go-on Gold then tagged in Go-on Silver, who had returned to the Go-on Wings' corner. Go-on Silver got onto the top rope, jumped off, and landed on the Ranger Slayer. The Ranger Slayer, however, started beating up Go-on Silver and whipped her to the Wings of Destruction's corner. The Ranger Slayer then charged at Go-on Silver, trying to take him out with a punch, but Go-on Silver ducked, and the Ranger Slayer ended up punching ZyuohCrow, knocking him out of the ring. The Ranger Slayer then lifted up Go-on Silver and slammed her down, then she went back to her corner. However, ZyuohCrow didn't want to get tagged in, and walked out of the match. Go-on Silver then whipped the Ranger Slayer into her corner, and the Go-on Wings used their finisher to defeat the Ranger Slayer. Go-on Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Go-on Wings win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

The Ranger Slayer, however, wasn't finished. She had to defend her Women's Championship against LupinYellow.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs LupinRed and Patoren1 vs the BN Team - Tag Team Championship Match**

This match was originally supposed to be Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver for the Tag Team Championship, however, LupinRed was able to pin TenbinGold during a Tag Team match against the BN Team. Because of this, the Lupinrangers got to be added to the championship match. Unfortunately, LupinBlue was injured during the match, so they had to find a replacement for LupinRed's Tag Team partner. Patoren1 then ended up becoming LupinRed's Tag Team partner. Will LupinRed and Patoren1 put their differences aside and win the Tag Team Championship?

First, LupinRed and Patoren1 made their way to the ring. At first, LupinRed entered with Patoren1 behind him, but then Patoren1 wanted to be in front of LupinRed. These two didn't get along, yet in their match against the Gouraigers, they seemed to have some chemistry as a tag team.

The Dark Duo, representing the Underworld, entered next. This team was the team of Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. They were the two strongest members of the Underworld.

Lastly, the BN Team, TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver, entered. They were the Tag Team Champions, and this was a challenge for them. They didn't need to be pinned or submitted to lose the championship.

TenbinGold, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and Patoren1 started in the ring. Due to the rivalry between the Underworld and the Kyurangers, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and TenbinGold ignored Patoren1 and started attacking each other. Patoren1 thought TenbinGold was the weakest out of the two, but the only reason why he went for TenbinGold was because Dark Kiva looked more intimidating. TenbinGold then saw Patoren1 trying to get involved, so he and Dark Kiva decided to go for Patoren1 first. They pushed Patoren1 out of the ring and continued brawling. Patoren1 climbed back into the ring and tagged in LupinRed. However, LupinRed didn't attack anyone. Instead, he just posed in the ring, trying to get the attention of the audience. TenbinGold saw LupinRed slacking off and saw this as an opportunity to pin him by surprise, but then Kamen Rider Dark Kiva grabbed TenbinGold, almost like he was saying "Wait a minute! You're supposed to be fighting me!" Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then took out TenbinGold with a powerslam. LupinRed then got up and took out Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with a backstabber. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva kicked out. He wasn't going to lose that easily. Dark Kiva then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who lifted up LupinRed and prepared to take him out with a tombstone piledriver, but what he didn't realize was that TenbinGold had recovered and tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost tombstoned LupinRed, but then got attacked by TenbinGold. TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver then took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva at the same time with synchronized superkicks. HebitsukaiSilver then put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost into the cobra clutch, trying to get him to submit.

Meanwhile, LupinRed needed to recover from the tombstone piledriver, so he crawled to his corner and tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 broke up the submission and put HebitsukaiSilver into his own submission. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then broke up the submission and grabbed Patoren1 and HebitsukaiSilver by their throats, and double chokeslammed them onto the ground. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and the two of them picked up HebitsukaiSilver and took him down with an aided neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin.

1...

Patoren1 was able to recover and break up the pin. He then tagged in LupinRed, and the two of them pushed Kamen Rider Dark Kiva out of the ring. Suddenly, HebitsukaiSilver grappled LupinRed by surprise, while TenbinGold grappled Patoren1's arms. LupinRed had to submit to HebitsukaiSilver.

 **The BN Team win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

After the match, Patoren1 tried to help LupinRed get up, but LupinRed refused.

* * *

 **5\. GokaiRed vs PatorenX - 2 out of 3 falls All-Star Championship Match**

This match started because GokaiRed lost the All-Star Championship to LupinX. LupinX was able to win the All-Star Championship in his debut, but he wanted to prove that he was a good All-Star Champion. LupinX then revealed his other form, PatorenX, and challenged GokaiRed to a rematch. Will GokaiRed get his All-Star Championship back, or will PatorenX do the same thing as what LupinX did?

First, GokaiRed made his entrance. He hi-fived some members of the audience before entering the ring. PatorenX then made his entrance, holding the All-Star Championship. His entrance music was the same as LupinX's entrance music, but he used a different entrance video.

The All-Star Championship Match began. GokaiRed tried to attack PatorenX, but PatorenX dodged the attack easily. Unlike LupinX, who had a technical fighting style, PatorenX focused on agility and speed. PatorenX dodged GokaiRed's attacks, and took out GokaiRed with a side kick. PatorenX then bounced off one of the ropes in one of the sides of the ring, and then took out GokaiRed with a rolling cutter. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed - 0, PatorenX - 1**

PatorenX then decided to pin GokaiRed again. However, GokaiRed kicked out. He then rolled away from PatorenX and got up. GokaiRed attacked PatorenX with a series of chops, wearing him down. Then, GokaiRed climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, attacking PatorenX with a diving elbow drop. PatorenX then rolled out of the way and got up. He then tried to take down GokaiRed with a kick, but then GokaiRed grabbed the leg and suplexed PatorenX. PatorenX was unconscious, so GokaiRed pinned him.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed - 1, PatorenX - 1**

PatorenX then got up and applauded GokaiRed. He then took GokaiRed by surprise with a stunner. PatorenX then pinned GokaiRed.

1...2...

GokaiRed wasn't going to give up so easily, though. He picked up PatorenX and duplexes him again, but halfway through, PatorenX was able to land on his feet and grab GokaiRed. PatorenX then took down GokaiRed with a DDT and climbed up to the top rope. He then jumped off the rope, and took out GokaiRed with a 450 splash. PatorenX then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed - 1, PatorenX - 2**

 **PatorenX wins and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

PatorenX had defeated GokaiRed again. The two of them shook hands and left the arena.

* * *

 **6\. LupinYellow vs the Ranger Slayer - Women's Championship Match**

This match was happening because the Ranger Slayer and ZyuohCrow attacked Kuroninja and LupinYellow to challenge the Go-on Wings. Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, agreed to let the Wings of Destruction challenge the Go-on Wings, but only on one condition: the Ranger Slayer would have to put her Women's Championship on the line. Since the Ranger Slayer and ZyuohCrow lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship match against the Go-on Wings, would that affect this match?

First, LupinYellow entered, accompanied by Kuroninja. Kuroninja had to leave, though, because he had to prepare for his Ultimate Championship match against Lord Drakkon, which was the main event. Would LupinYellow be able to win against the Ranger Skayer without Kuroninja?

Next, the lights went out, with a few pink lights pointed at the entrance. The Ranger Slayer appeared, holding the Wonen's Championship. She entered the ring and gave LupinYellow an intimidating look.

The bell rang, and the Ranger Slayer, although weakened from the mixed tag team championship match, was determined to retain the Women's Championship against LupinYellow. She put LupinYellow in a submission hold right away. However, LupinYellow refused to go to sleep. Using all her power, she lifted up the Ranger Slayer and fell backward, slamming both of them down. LupinYellow then tried to pin her.

1...2...

The Ranger Slayer then kicked LupinYellow in the face. LupinYellow then fell down, and the Ranger Slayer decided to try and get LupinYellow to submit again. LupinYellow, however, grabbed one of the ropes in time. She then took out the Ranger Slayer with a russian leg sweep. The Ranger Slayer rolled out of the ring before LupinYellow had a chance to pin her.

After that, the Ranger Slayer knew what she had to do. She pulled out a steel chair from under the ring, and knocked out the referee. Then she attacked LupinYellow with the steel chair, and put LupinYellow into a crossface. LupinYellow was about to submit, but then ZyuohCrow appeared. He entered the ring, picked up the steel chair, and attacked the Ranger Slayer with it. The Ranger Slayer had no idea what was going on, but this was because the Ranger Slayer accidentally attacked ZyuohCrow during the mixed tag team match, which is why they lost. ZyuohCrow then got a bottle of water and woke up the referee before leaving.

As soon as the referee got up, LupinYellow took down the Ranger Slayer with Kuroninja's finishing move, a knee strike to the face, and pinned her.

1...2...3!

 **LupinYellow wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

The Ranger Slayer lost the championship because of ZyuohCrow, and now she wanted revenge.

* * *

 **7\. ShishiRed Orion vs Kamen Rider Deep Specter - No Rules Match**

ShishiRed and Kamen Rider Specter were fighting because of a rivalry between the Underworld and the Kyurangers. However, unlike the others, Kamen Rider Specter wanted to face ShishiRed at his most powerful, and because of this, what was supposed to be a normal match ended up becoming a No Rules match, with both fighters in their most powerful forms.

First, ShishiRed Orion entered. He was the favourite to win due to his luckiness. However, recently, he wasn't doing very well.

Kamen Rider Deep Specter then entered, and his entrance featured several red and indigo lights flashing everywhere, along with some pyrotechnics. Deep Specter was a very powerful form. In the other matches involving the Underworld, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack won against Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld. The BN Team retained against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Necrom had failed to win the Rider-Division Championship. If Kamen Rider Specter won, he could provide some hope for his faction and prove that the Underworld still had some power.

Before entering the ring, Kamen Rider Deep Specter pulled out a kendo stick from under the ring. ShishiRed Orion brought a lot of Kyuranger weapons with him and placed them on the floor.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Specter got his kendo stick and swung it at ShishiRed. ShishiRed, due to his luck, avoided the attack easily. He then picked up the Kyu Sword and attacked Kamen Rider Specter, knocking him out. Then he pinned him.

1...

Kamen Rider Deep Specter wasn't going to lose that easily. He rolled out of the ring and got out a table. He then put the table in the ring and set it up. Before he could finish setting it up, though, ShishiRed got out the Kyu Axe and used it on Kamen Rider Deep Specter. He then set up the table, and then lifted up Kamen Rider Specter with a fireman's carry. Kamen Rider Specter, however, was prepared for this. He escaped ShishiRed and pushed him onto the table. Kamen Rider Specter then stepped back and charged at the table, doing a front flip over it. He then put ShishiRed through the table with a rolling cutter. Then he pinned ShishiRed.

1...2...

ShishiRed Orion, however, kicked out. He got out a kendo stick and the Kyu Sword, and tried to used them both to defeat Kamen Rider Deep Specter. However, Kamen Rider Deep Specter grabbed both of the weapons, and disarmed ShishiRed Orion. He then picked up the kyu sword and used it on ShishiRed Orion. Kamen Rider Deep Specter then got another table and set it on fire. ShishiRed got up and charged at Kamen Rider Deep Specter, attempting to spear him into the table. However, Kamen Rider Deep Specter dodged the attack, and ShishiRed Orion ended up putting himself through that table. Kamen Rider Deep Specter then pinned the unconscious ShishiRed Orion for the win.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Deep Specter wins by pinfall.**

After the match, an interviewer asked Specter about what he's planning to do next. Kamen Rider Specter said that when the other Underworld members lost against the Kyurangers, he was the source of hope for the Underworld and he defeated the most powerful out of all the Kyurangers. Now that he was finished with ShishiRed and the Kyurangers, he now thought he was ready for the Ultimate Championship.

However, if Kamen Rider Specter goes for the Ultimate Championship, who will he be facing: Kuroninja or Lord Drakkon?

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja vs Lord Drakkon - No count-outs Ultimate Championship Match**

This match started when Kuroninja called out Lord Drakkon for an Ultimate Championship match. However, Lord Drakkon said that Kuroninja wasn't on his level. Kuroninja then decided to prove he was main event level by challenging Lord Drakkon to a mixed tag team match, due to the fact that mixed tag team matches are Kuroninja's specialty. During that match, Lord Drakkon tried to win against Kuroninja by count-out, but Kuroninja ended up winning by pinning Lord Drakkon. This meant that Kuroninja could challenge Lord Drakkon for the Ultimate Championship. However, since Lord Drakkon tried to win by count out, Kuroninja added a stipulation, that the match would have _no count-outs._ This would make the fight fairer, but it meant that Kuroninja would have a slight disadvantage.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance, accompanied by LupinYellow and a smoke machine. LupinYellow wished Kuroninja good luck and then left. Kuroninja then walked towards the entrance while the smoke machine activated. He high-fived as many audience members as he could find, before entering the ring and posing, waiting for Lord Drakkon to arrive.

Lord Drakkon then made his entrance. Before he could arrive, though, several Mastodon Sentries appeared. A video montage showing Lord Drakkon's deadly finishing moves played, and Akuroninja appeared. Akuroninja got out the dragon dagger and played the theme that summons the Dragonzord, and then Lord Drakkon's entrance music and video played. Lord Drakkon stood in between the Mastodon Sentries and behind Akuroninja, who were there to make sure that nobody in the audience could touch Lord Drakkon or his Ultimate Championship. The Mastodon Sentries and Akuroninja then left the ring.

Both of these fighters were ready.

The bell rang, and Kuroninja charged at Lord Drakkon. However, Lord Drakkon didn't move. He dodged all of Kuroninja's attacks and refused to fight. This upset Kuroninja, so he punched Lord Drakkon several times. Lord Drakkon then grabbed one of Kuroninja's fists and gripped very hard, causing Kuroninja's hand to get sore. Lord Drakkon then lifted up Kuroninja and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon then pinned Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja wasn't going to get humiliated this time. He had to win the Ultimate Championship, or else all those times he called out Lord Drakkon were for nothing. He attacked Lord Drakkon with as many punches as he could, and then took down Lord Drakkon with the _Rock Bottom._ Kuroninja then began to charge his finisher. He charged at Lord Drakkon with a knee strike, but Lord Drakkon grabbed Kuroninja's knee and lifted Kuroninja up. He then threw Kuroninja out of the ring. The referee didn't count to 10, because there were no count outs. Lord Drakkon decided to give Kuroninja a bigger warning by stepping out of the ring and continuing to beat up Kuroninja outside of the ring. Kuroninja looked like he was about to lose. But then, he started punching Lord Drakkon. He punched again. Kuroninja then pushed Lord Drakkon back in the ring. He climbed up to the top rope and took down Lord Drakkon with an elbow drop. Kuroninja then went to the corner and began charging up his finisher. Lord Drakkon got up, and was ready to spear Kuroninja. But Kuroninja was able to deliver the knee strike to Lord Drakkon's face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lord Drakkon, unfortunately, kicked out. He picked up Kuroninja and took him down with the fireman's carry facebuster twice. Then he picked up Kuroninja, but then Kuroninja climbed out of it. He then pushed Lord Drakkon down to the ground, and then elbowed Lord Drakkon. Kuroninja then picked up Lord Drakkon and took him out with Lord Drakkon's own finishing move, the fireman's carry facebuster. Kuroninja, exhausted, wanted to rest, but realized he had to pin Lord Drakkon first. He went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.**

For the first time in Kuroninja's career, he was able to win the Ultimate Championship. Lord Drakkon couldn't believe it. LupinYellow then appeared to celebrate with Kuroninja, while Lord Drakkon rolled out of the ring. Kuroninja then got out a microphone so he could celebrate his victory.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "It is I, your new Ultimate Champion, Kuroninja! I have defeated Lord Drakkon and won my first ever ULTIMATE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

The crowd cheered for Kuroninja.

"Now here's the thing. I worked very hard to make it here, but I didn't win alone. I won with the support of LupinYellow, I won with the support of my friends, and I won with the support of all my fans!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Now then, I must go."

Kuroninja then left with LupinYellow. A few audience members were about to leave, when they noticed Lord Drakkon getting up. Akuroninja went to check on Lord Drakkon to see what was going on, but then Lord Drakkon attacked Akuroninja with a fireman's carry facebuster. He then told Akuroninja "You're fired! You and your En4cers are weak!" and left.


	16. Kyurangers vs the Underworld

On Summer Showdown, Kuroninja challenged Lord Drakkon to an Ultimate Championship match. Surprisingly, Kuroninja was able to win and become the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. In this episode, Akuroninja will be defending the Ultimate Championship against Akuroninja, who wants revenge on Kuroninja for ruining his faction's partnership with Lord Drakkon.

Also, in the main event, the Kyurangers and the Underworld will put aside their differences in one final 10-man tag team match.

* * *

 **1\. GokaiRed and GokaiSilver vs RyuuRanger and KibaRanger**

GokaiRed and GokaiSilver were both former champions. This time, they would take on two very experienced fighters in the form of RyuuRanger and KibaRanger.

First, the 2 gokaigers made their entrance. Although they didn't have any championships anymore, they were still fan favourites. Then, the Dairangers' entrance music played. RyuuRanger and KibaRanger entered the ring, with KibaRanger holding a small, curved short sword with a tiger's head on the end of the handle.

The bell rang, and everyone shook hands before the match. RyuuRanger and GokaiRed started in the ring. Both of them circled each other, trying to think of a way to defeat each other, but then GokaiRed attacked RyuuRanger with a suplex. GokaiRed then pinned RyuuRanger.

1...2...

RyuuRanger kicked out and pushed GokaiRed out of the way. GokaiRed bounced off of the ropes and charged at RyuuRanger. RyuuRanger then took down GokaiRed with a combo and tagged in KibaRanger. KibaRanger wasn't really good at fighting, but he dodged GokaiRed's attacks. KibaRanger then pushed GokaiRed down, but GokaiRed tagged in GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver then took out KibaRanger with a superman punch. While KibaRanger was down, GokaiSilver was preparing his finishing move. KibaRanger got up and was immediately taken out by GokaiSilver, who attacked KibaRanger with a spear. GokaiSilver pinned KibaRanger.

1...2...

KibaRanger then kicked out. He kicked GokaiSilver with a side kick, and then ran to the ropes and back. KibaRanger then dodged a punch from GokaiSilver and lifted up GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver was very heavy, so KibaRanger dropped him with a powerbomb. Then KibaRanger went for the pin on GokaiSilver.

1...2...3!

 **KibaRanger and RyuuRanger win by pinfall.**

KibaRanger and RyuuRanger then headed back to the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, AbareKiller was watching the match, congratulating GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver was upset that he lost again, because he hasn't really won a lot since losing the Ultimate Championship back to Lord Drakkon. Suddenly, DekaBreak appeared and told everyone to evacuate, because someone was attacking random people. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was going on a rampage, attacking everyone. Kamen Rider Kurokage wasn't so lucky, and he got body-slammed into a table nearby. Kamen Rider Grease then showed up to try and calm Kamen Rider Cross-Z down. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then ran the other way.

In the general manager's office, LupinRed was trying to request a match against Patoren1 because they failed to get the Tag Team Championship. However, the Gouraigers requested a rematch against both Patoren1 and LupinRed, with the winner getting a shot at the Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Mad Rogue**

Now that Kamen Rider Build was back, he wanted to get back the Rider-Division Championship, which was now in the possession of Kamen Rider Evol. However, he had some unfinished business with Kamen Rider Mad Rogue, who made his debut by attacking Kamen Rider Build with a baseball bat during Build's match against Evol, back when Build was the Rider-Division Champion. This attack forced Kamen Rider Build to vacate the title.

Kamen Rider Build's music played, as he entered in his Genius Form. After Build's entrance, Kamen Rider Mad Rogue's entrance music and entrance video played, and Kamen Rider Mad Rogue entered to flashing white lights.

As soon as the bell rang, Kamen Rider Mad Rogue immediately attacked Kamen Rider Build with the Mad Cutter. Kamen Rider Build, however, kicked out of it, and took down Kamen Rider Mad Rogue with a package piledriver. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Build had defeated Mad Rogue, and he grabbed a microphone and challenged Kamen Rider Evol for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Evol then suddenly appeared on the screen. He accepted the challenge, but Evol would be the one to decide the stipulation. The Rider-Division Championship match would be a casket match. The only way to win was to put your opponent in a casket and close the lid with your opponent trapped inside. Kamen Rider Build accepted.

* * *

 **Time is a very powerful force. It passes when the fighters in the Gauntlet fight. It continues as new fighters come and go. Over time, the Kamen Rider Division in the Gauntlet has had some very powerful fighters, but soon...it will be time for a new Rider to join.**

 **KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

 **3\. The Gouraigers vs LupinRed and Patoren1**

This was a rematch from the episode before Summer Showdown. Last time, it was only to see if LupinRed and Patoren1 could work together as a team. Surprisingly, they did very well and won. However, they failed to win the Tag Team Championship against the BN Team, but whoever won this match would get another shot at the Tag Team Championship.

First, the Gouraigers made their entrance, followed by LupinRed and Patoren1, both entering at the same time to a combined version of both their entrance music. The bell rang, and it was time.

KabutoRaiger and LupinRed started this match. LupinRed tried fighting back, but KabutoRaiger dodged all the attacks and rammed LupinRed into the corner. KabutoRaiger then tagged in his brother, KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them began cornering LupinRed and beating him up. They continued doing this until the referee broke them up. LupinRed then elbowed KuwagaRaiger to get away, but KabutoRaiger caught LupinRed. KuwagaRaiger then carried LupinRed to the top rope, where LupinRed was then piledriven off the top rope. KuwagaRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinRed then kicked out. He then argued with Patoren1, but then tagged him in anyway. Patoren1 had a more technical fighting style. He lifted KuwagaRaiger up with a fireman's carry, but KuwagaRaiger escaped by kicking Patoren1 in the back with a dropkick. He then tagged in KabutoRaiger, who charged at Patoren1 with the intent to headbutt him. Patoren1 grabbed KabutoRaiger and put him in a headlock. He did this while forcing KabutoRaiger over to where LupinRed was. Patoren1 then tagged in LupinRed, who took out KabutoRaiger with a russian leg sweep. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **LupinRed and Patoren1 win by pinfall.**

LupinRed and Patoren1 now had another shot at the Tag Team Championship. Unlike last time, Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost weren't involved, so it would be a normal tag team match.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was still attacking everyone. Somehow, a new evil was rising within Cross-Z after he failed to get a place in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was attacking Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper, but then some security guards, OushiBlack, and Kamen Rider Mach appeared to restrain Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then picked up Kamen Rider Mach and put him through a table.

* * *

 **4\. ZyuohCrow vs PteraRanger**

Last week, at Summer Showdown, PteraRanger, formerly known as the Ranger Slayer, was the Women's Champion. She was also challenging for the Mixed Tag Team Championship with ZyuohCrow as her tag team partner. Both of them represented Akuroninja's faction, the En4cers. However, PteraRanger accidentally hit ZyuohCrow during the match, and the Go-on Wings retained their mixed tag team championship. Later, ZyuohCrow attacked PteraRanger when she was defending her Women's Championship against LupinYellow, and because of this, LupinYellow became the new Women's Champion.

First, ZyuohCrow made his entrance. He walked towards the ring, being booed by some of PteraRanger's fans. Then, PteraRanger made his entrance. The entrance music was still the same, but there was a new entrance video showing that PteraRanger was no longer the Ranger Slayer.

The fight then began, and PteraRanger took out ZyuohCrow with a drop kick before ZyuohCrow could run to his corner. She then climbed up to the top rope to prepare her finisher, a corkscrew shooting star press, but ZyuohCrow made sure it wouldn't happen by rolling out of the ring. PteraRanger then slowly began climbing down, before climbing back up and diving onto ZyuohCrow, who was outside the ring, knocking both her and ZyuohCrow down. The referee began counting.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...

PteraRanger immediately went back into the ring. ZyuohCrow then recovered and attacked PteraRanger from behind, putting her into a chicken wing submission. PteraRanger, however, lifted ZyuohCrow up into a fireman's carry, and threw him onto the floor. PteraRanger then climbed up to the top rope and took down ZyuohCrow with a shooting star press. PteraRanger then put ZyuohCrow into a crossface chicken wing submission, and ZyuohCrow was forced to submit.

 **PteraRanger wins by submission.**

However, immediately after the match, PteraRanger got attacked from behind by Kamen Rider Odin and DSR. These two were also members of the En4cers. PteraRanger clotheslined DSR and Kamen Rider Odin out of the ring, but then ZyuohCrow put PteraRanger on the recieving end of a chicken wing. It looked like PteraRanger was about to lose her consciousness, until Deathryuger ran towards the ring and saved her. Deathryuger then got out a microphone and announced that PteraRanger was now not only the Underworld's newest member, but a part of a new subgroup within the Underworld. Deathryuger and PteraRanger would form a mixed tag team known as "Team D," which Deathryuger named after himself.

* * *

Backstage, the Go-on Wings came to see Space Sheriff Gavan. Go-on Gold began talking about how they wanted to defend their Mixed Tag Team Championship, But they couldn't because there wasn't enough competition. Space Sheriff Gavan then decided that next week, there will be a Mixed Tag Team Gauntlet Match to determine the next challenger for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Every participant would be kept a secret, except that Team D was definitely participating.

* * *

 **5\. Kuroninja vs Akuroninja**

At Summer Showdown, Kuroninja was able to defeat Lord Drakkon to become the Ultimate Champion. However, after the match, Lord Drakkon attacked Akuroninja, making it clear that he didn't want to be associated with the En4cers anymore, calling them weak. Akuroninja wanted revenge on Kuroninja for this. Also, if Akuroninja did win against Kuroninja, it meant that Akuroninja could get a shot at the Ultimate Championship.

First, Akuroninja made his entrance. Unlike normally, he wasn't being followed by his underlings. That was when the lights came out, except for a few focused on the stage. Kuroninja's entrance video and entrance music played, and Kuroninja walked into the ring, holding his Ultimate Championship.

The bell rang, and Kuroninja knew that Akuroninja would attack him, so he dodged the attack. Akuroninja then tried to reach Kuroninja so he could put him in a chokehold, but Kuroninja wouldn't let him. Akuroninja was finally able to put Kuroninja in a chokehold, and Kuroninja tried to escape, but couldn't. Kuroninja then elbowed Akuroninja to escape the chokehold, and then attacked Akuroninja with a kick. Akuroninja fell down, and Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...

Akuroninja was able to kick out. He picked up Kuroninja, wanting to take him down with a piledriver, but Kuroninja escapedand pushed Akuroninja forward. Akuroninja bounced off of the ropes before being struck in the face by Kuroninja's knee. Kuroninja then stepped backward to try and finish Akuroninja off. However, Akuroninja rolled out of the ring. Kuroninja wasn't going to let Akuroninja get away easily. He ran towards the ropes, diving over them and landing on Akuroninja. Kuroninja then pushed Akuroninja into the ring. He then leapt over the ropes and dove onto Akuroninja again. Akuroninja then grabbed Kuroninja and rolled him up for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja then kicked out. He got up, but then Akuroninja put him in a headlock. Kuroninja then lifted Akuroninja up and slammed him on the ground due to Akuroninja being a little heavy. Kuroninja then charged up his finishing move, and when Akuroninja got up, Kuroninja took him down with a knee strike to his face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Suddenly, only 1 second after winning, Kamen Rider Specter's music played. Kamen Rider Specter walked towards the ring, while Kuroninja was about to leave. Kamen Rider Specter and Kuroninja had a little staredown before Kuroninja left.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, OushiBlack, TenbinGold, and HebitsukaiSilver vs Kamen Rider Specter, ZyuohTheWorld, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

Kamen Rider Specter was already in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva And Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, along with ZyuohTheWorld, made their entrance together. Deathryuger was about to enter last, but then ZyuohCrow appeared and attacked Deathryuger, dragging him backstage.

The Kyurangers' entrance music played, and ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, OushiBlack, and the BN Team made their entrance. The BN Team were holding their Tag Team Championship.

ZyuohTheWorld then got out a microphone and said that this was unfair, because due to Deathryuger getting attacked by ZyuohCrow, it was going to be 5 on 4. Unless someone else came to the ring to help the Underworld, either one of the Kyurangers would have to leave, or else there wouldn't be a match. Suddenly, green lights appeared on the stage, and Kamen Rider Necrom's entrance theme and video played. Kamen Rider Necrom was also a member of the Underworld, and he was going to replace Deathryuger in the 10-man tag team match.

ShishiRed and Kamen Rider Specter started out in the ring. However, Kamen Rider Specter had already won against ShishiRed at Summer Showdown, so he tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom rushed at ShishiRed, dodging a punch, and then taking ShishiRed down with a drop kick. Kamen Rider Necrom then tried to drop kick ShishiRed again, but ShishiRed went out of the way. He was about to say his catchphrase, but then Kamen Rider Necrom slapped him in the face before the could happen. ShsihiRed then ran after Necrom, who tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva jumped over the top rope, with both of his knees landing on ShishiRed. ShishiRed ran away and tagged in TenbinGold. TenbinGold attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, but he was put onto the receiving end of an STO. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and they both took down TenbinGold with a snap swinging neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost went for the pin.

1...2...

TenbinGold was able to kick out, and he pushed Kamen Rider Dark Ghost out of the way and tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. The two of them took out Dark Ghost with a superkick attack. HebitsukaiSilver then put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in a submission, but then ZyuohTheWorld ran into the ring and broke them up. SasoriOrange then got involved, spearing ZyuohTheWorld. The two of them rolled out of the ring, while Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was preparing to finish HebitsukaiSilver off with a tombstone piledriver. However, HebitsukaiSilver escaped and tagged in OushiBlack.

OushiBlack started bulldozing his way into the ring. He clotheslined Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and suddenly, everyone in the Underworld had to restrain OushiBlack. OushiBlack lifted up Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, taking all 3 of them out with a powerslam. OushiBlack didn't realize that Kamen Rider Specter was behind him. Kamen Rider Specter took down OushiBlack with the backstabber, and left so that Kamen Rider Dark Ghost could pin OushiBlack. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost did.

1...2...

OushiBlack then kicked out. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost escaped and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom took out OushiBlack with the Eyedrop Kick, but OushiBlack got up 2 seconds after that. He then charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him out with a spear. OushiBlack went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Kyurangers win by pinfall.**

Now, the battle between the Kyurangers and the Underworld was over. The Kyurangers left backstage to celebrate.

Next well, there will be a Gauntlet Match to find out who will become the next challenger for the Mixed Tag Team Championship! Also, GokaiSilver, OushiBlack, KibaRanger, and ZyuohTheWorld will face each other in a fatal 4-way to find out who will challenge LupinX/PatorenX next for the All-Star Championship.


	17. Mix and Match

In this episode, there will be a Gauntlet Match where several mixed tag teams will face each other, one by one. Whoever wins gets to challenge the Go-on Wings for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. The Go-on Wings have kept the Mixed Tag Team Championships around them for a long time, but who will they face next?

* * *

 **1\. GokaiSilver vs OushiBlack vs KibaRanger vs ?**

This was a match to determine the next challenger for the All-Star Championship. ZyuohTheWorld was supposed to be in this match, but he was still recovering from when SasoriOrange speared him last week. Fortunately, Space Sheriff Gavan found a replacement.

First, GokaiSilver entered the ring. Ever since he lost the Ultimate Championship, he wasn't doing as well as before. This match could help GokaiSilver redeem himself and climb back up to Ultimate Championship level. OushiBlack then entered. Recently, he had been going on a world tour, collecting championship belts all around the world. He could end up winning the All-Star Championship to add to his collection. KibaRanger then entered. He had won against GokaiSilver last week, which got the attention of a few people.

Everyone was waiting for ZyuohTheWorld, but ZyuohTheWorld was still recovering, so someone else entered the ring instead. It was the returning StarNinger.

The bell rang, and everyone began attacking OushiBlack. They knew that he was the strongest one in the ring, so they had to knock him out. Everyone picked up OushiBlack and threw him out of the ring. GokaiSilver celebrated, but then KibaRanger rolled him up for the pin. StarNinger broke it up, and pushed KibaRanger out of the ring. Now it was just StarNinger vs GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver charged at StarNinger and began punching him so many times. GokaiSilver then powerslammed StarNinger onto the ring and pinned him.

1...2...

StarNinger kicked out. He then pushed GokaiSilver to the corner and began repeatedly kicking him. StarNinger then rolled GokaiSilver slightly away from the corner, and then climbed up to the top rope. Suddenly, KibaRanger recovered. He grabbed StarNinger's leg and pulled it. StarNinger fell off, and then KibaRanger threw him into the ring. GokaiSilver then rolled KibaRanger into a pin.

1...2...

KibaRanger then kicked out. The 3 fighters then began brawling with each other, but nobody realized that OushiBlack had recovered. OushiBlack jumped into the ring and charged at everyone, trying to push them out of the ring. GokaiSilver was able to roll out of the way, but StarNinger and KibaRanger weren't so lucky. As soon as OushiBlack had finished, he turned around and got taken down by GokaiSilver's Spear. GokaiSilver went for the pin.

1...2...

OushiBlack then kicked out. He then put GokaiSilver in a fireman's carry, and then slammed him onto the ground. KibaRanger, however, had recovered, and he and GokaiSilver decided to work together to take down OushiBlack. He 2 of them successfully defeated OushiBlack, pushing him out of the ring. But then, StarNinger clotheslined KibaRanger out of the ring and took down GokaiSilver with a roundhouse kick. He then climbed up to the top rope and landed on GokaiSilver with a shooting star press. StarNinger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **StarNinger wins by pinfall.**

StarNinger was able to win the match, meaning that he could face LupinX for the All-Star Championship. GokaiSilver was upset that he lost again, and he went backstage.

* * *

Backstage, GokaiSilver went up to AbareKiller, who was preparing for a match. GokaiSilver was upset that he used to be the Ultimate Champion, but now he was on the undercard. AbareKiller told GokaiSilver not to worry, because he wanted to show GokaiSilver how it's done.

* * *

 **2\. AbareKiller vs AkaRed**

AbareKiller, one of GokaiSilver's friends, was hoping to inspire GokaiSilver so that GokaiSilver would stop complaining about being the undercard. AkaRed was already in the ring.

Suddenly, the fog machines activated. AbareKiller's entrance video played, and his epic entrance music played. 12 seconds into the entrance music, the lights began slowly blinking red. AbareKiller then made his entrance, slowly walking towards the ring.

The match began, and AkaRed charged at AbareKiller. AbareKiller dodged AkaRed and elbowed him from behind. AkaRed was knocked out, but AbareKiller wasn't finished. He picked AkaRed up and chokeslammed him down. Then, AbareKiller put AkaRed in a deadly leglock. AkaRed was forced to submit.

 **AbareKiller wins by submission.**

AbareKiller had easily made quick work of AkaRed, and he hoped that this would inspire GokaiSilver.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Mach vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z had recently been attacking everyone. Kamen Rider Mach had requested this match after being attacked by Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

First, Kamen Rider Mach made his entrance. He rushed to the ring, ready to take down Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance. Just like last time, he slowly walked to the ring. He also came out with new entrance music, which sounded more villainous than his last entrance theme. Kamen Rider Mach was a little worried.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Mach charged at Kamen Rider Cross-Z. He tried repeatedly punching him, and knocked Cross-Z down. All that Kamen Rider Mach would have to do this time was to climb to the top rope and land on Cross-Z with his finisher, a 450 Splash. Kamen Rider Mach climbed to the top rope and landed on Cross-Z with a 450, then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then kicked out. He then put Kamen Rider Mach into the dragon sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Mach refused to quit, but then he fell asleep.

 **Kamen Rider Cross-Z wins by referee stoppage.**

Even though he won, Cross-Z continued attacking Kamen Rider Mach in the submission hold, but then Kamen Rider Grease ran into the ring. He had seen enough. Kamen Rider Grease picked up Kamen Rider Cross-Z and suplexed him. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then got up and stared at Kamen Rider Grease. Kamen Rider Grease ran away.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**

 **COMING SOON TO THE GAUNTLET**

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Grease ran to Kamen Rider Build. He needed to take down Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who had suddenly turned evil after failing to enter the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown, which Kamen Rider Evol won. However, Kamen Rider Build was preparing for his Rider-Division Championship rematch against Kamen Rider Evol, which was a casket match. Build gave Kamen Rider Grease the keys to his lab, saying that there was a Blizzard Knuckle, which would help Grease against Cross-Z.

When Grease left, Kamen Rider Build continued his training, but then ran into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva had heard about Kamen Rider Build's casket match, and thought that Build wasn't strong enough for a casket match.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Mixed Tag Team Gauntlet Match**

In this match, several mixed tag teams would get an opportunity to face the Go-on Wings for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Two teams would start off in the ring, and when one team loses, another team would enter. The Go-on Wings entered first and joined the commentary table.

 **Team D vs Kuroninja and LupinYellow**

The first two to enter were Team D, the mixed tag team of Deathryuger and PteraRanger, against the team of Kuroninja, the Ultimate Champion, and LupinYellow, the Women's Champion. Deathryuger and PteraRanger became a mixed tag team after Deathryuger saved PteraRanger from an attack on her by the En4cers. Kuroninja and LupinYellow had been together since January, and had many experience as a mixed tag team. Mixed tag team matches were Kuroninja's specialty, so Kuroninja was the favourite to win.

The bell rang, and Deathryuger and Kuroninja started out in the ring. Kuroninja knew about Deathryuger's fighting style. Deathryuger swung at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja dodged the attack. He then ran to the ropes on the side, bounced off of them, and took down Deathryuger with a knee strike. Deathryuger, however, wasn't going to let himself be pinned. He rolled to his corner and tagged in PteraRanger. PteraRanger climbed up to the top rope and jumped off the top rope with a corkscrew shooting star press. She then tried to pin Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and tagged in LupinYellow to take care of PteraRanger. LupinYellow took down PteraRanger with a dropkick, but PteraRanger rolled out of the way. She then kicked LupinYellow in the face and tagged in Deathryuger. Deathryuger came charging at LupinYellow, but LupinYellow took down Deathryuger with a Russian leg sweep. She then dragged Deathryuger to Kuroninja's corner, and tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja then struck Deathryuger in the face with his knee, and when Deathryuger fell down, a LupinYellow finished him off with a standing shooting star press. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

Deathryuger, however, was able to kick out. He picked up Kuroninja and finished him off with a backflip 3/4 facelock inverted DDT, also known as Deathryuger's new finishing move, the _Mordida del Spino._ Deathryuger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

Team D had defeated Kuroninja and LupinYellow, creating an upset. Nobody expected them to move on. Now they were in the ring, preparing for the next wave.

 **Kakurangers vs Team D**

NinjaRed and NinjaWhite were the next in line. Deathryuger and NinjaRed started in the ring. NinjaRed tried to attack Deathryuger with a kick, but then Deathryuger ducked and ran to his corner. Deathryuger then tagged in PteraRanger, who punched NinjaRed and took him down with a butterfly suplex. PteraRanger was about to go for another submission move, but NinjaRed tagged in NinjaWhite. NinjaWhite climbed up to the middle rope and dove onto PteraRanger, knocking both of them down. NinjaWhite then tried to pin PteraRanger.

1...

PteraRanger kicked out, and then somehow put NinjaWhite into an ankle lock. NinjaWhite had to submit. As the Kakurangers left, Team D waited for their next opponent.

 **Kyurangers vs Team D**

KajikiYellow and WashiPink entered the ring next. This was their chance to get a shot at the mixed tag team championship. However, before they entered the ring, ZyuohCrow, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin entered from behind and attacked PteraRanger and Deathryuger. Then they left.

WashiPink and PteraRanger started out in the ring. PteraRanger had been weakened by the En4cers before this match. WashiPink tagged in KajikiYellow. KajikiYellow then held PteraRanger up, while WashiPink charged at PteraRanger, attacking her with a drop kick. KajikiYellow then finished PteraRanger off with a northern lights suplex, which transitioned into a pin.

1...2...3!

Deathryuger, meanwhile, was being attacked by the En4cers at ringside. PteraRanger dove out of the ring to try and take down the En4cers, but Kamen Rider Odin caught PteraRanger. Team D had to run away because Kamen Rider Odin was very powerful.

 **HououSoldier and Momoninger vs the Kyurangers**

Meanwhile, in the ring, KajikiYellow and WashiPink were waiting for the last mixed tag team. HououSoldier's music played, and he and Momoninger entered the ring.

KajikiYellow and HououSoldier started out in the ring. HououSoldier and KajikiYellow, at first, didn't want to fight as they were on the same team, but only one could become the next challenger for the Mixed Tag Team titles. HououSoldier attacked KajikiYellow, but KajikiYellow blocked the attack. Then he struck HououSoldier with some knife edge chops, but then HououSoldier took down KajikiYellow with a DDT. HououSoldier then ran to Momoninger and tagged her in. Then HououSoldier climbed up to the top rope. KajikiYellow then tagged WashiPink in. WashiPink knocked Momoninger down, but then HououSoldier dived off the top rope and took WashiPink down with a Phoenix Splash. HououSoldier then rolled out of the ring, and Momoninger pinned WashiPink. Momoninger's feet were touching the bottom rope. Even though this was an illegal move, the referee couldn't see it.

1...2...3!

 **HououSoldier and Momoninger win by pinfall.**

HououSoldier and Momoninger were able to win by cheating, and KajikiYellow and WashiPink were shocked. HououSoldier then challenged the Go-on Wings, who were at the commentary desk, for a match at Power Surge. The Go-on Wings accepted the challenge for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. They had taken down every challenger so far, but HououSoldier and Momoninger were different from the other mixed tag teams that the Go-on Wings defeated.


	18. Lord Drakkon Returns

Tonight, Kamen Rider Build will face Kamen Rider Dark Kiva as a warmup for his casket match against Kamen Rider Evol next week at Power Surge. However, there are other things happening! Lord Drakkon will make his return tonight, as we have convinced him to make an appearance again! Also, in the main event, Kuroninja, the Ultimate Champion, has an announcement on what will happen at Power Surge!

* * *

 **1\. The BN Team vs the Mach Patrol**

The BN Team, the tag team champions, needed practice for their title defence at Power Surge next week. They were going up against a new tag team that had recently formed.

First, the BN Team made their entrance. They were holding the tag team championship belts for everyone to see. Then, DekaBreak's entrance music played. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach entered the ring. They were a new tag team: the Mach Patrol. If they could win against the tag team champions, it would be a big deal for them.

TenbinGold and DekaBreak started in the ring. Both of them were somewhat technical fighters, but TenbinGold had a more extravagant fighting style. DekaBreak attacked TenbinGold with a right hook, but TenbinGold backflipped. He then kicked DekaBreak in the face and tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. However, DekaBreak recovered at the same time and tagged in Kamen Rider Mach.

Kamen Rider Mach charged at HebitsukaiSilver, knocking out TenbinGold. However, HebitsukaiSilver took him down with a super kick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The BN Team win by pinfall.**

This was going to send a message to LupinRed and Patoren1, who would challenge the BN Team for the Tag Team Championship next week at Power Surge. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach could work together, but they had only formed a tag team this week. Imagine if both members of the tag team didn't even get along.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, AbareKiller and GokaiSilver were trying to think of ways to get out of the undercard and back into the Ultimate Championship level. GokaiSilver saw KibaRanger walk by, which gave him an idea. If GokaiSilver wanted to ascend to Ultimate Championship level, he needed to show he was on that level by fighting a legend such as KibaRanger. GokaiSilver and AbareKiller rushed to Space Sheriff Gavan's office.

* * *

 **2\. LupinYellow's Open Challenge**

LupinYellow entered the ring, holding her Women's Championship. She was going to defend her championship in an open challenge against anyone.

Patoren3's music played, but then WashiPink entered. Both of them ended up fighting each other.

Suddenly, Space Sheriff Gavan's music played. Space Sheriff Gavan, The general manager, announced that at Power Surge, LupinYellow would defend her championship against both Patoren3 and WashiPink.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Kamen Rider Grease was driving to a cafe. He entered and found a secret lab. Inside the secret lab was an item known as the Blizzard Knuckle. Hopefully this could help Kamen Rider Grease defeat Kamen Rider Cross-Z at Power Surge.

* * *

 **3\. NinjaRed and NinjaWhite vs Houou Soldier and Momoninger**

NinjaRed and NinjaWhite were already in the ring. HououSoldier and Momoninger entered. Last week, they cheated to become the next challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and the current champions were the Go-on Wings. Hopefully this match could explain what was going on.

NinjaWhite and Momoninger started off in the ring. Ninja White tried attacking Momoninger, but Momoninger countered the attack and took NinjaWhite down with a DDT. She then tagged in HououSoldier, who climbed up to the top rope. HououSoldier tried to take out NinjaWhite with a phoenix splash, but then NinjaWhite rolled out of the way and tagged in NinjaRed. NinjaRed then charged at HououSoldier, but HououSoldier attacked him with a left knee. HououSoldier then pulled NinjaRed to his corner, where he tagged in Momoninger. HououSoldier and Momoninger then took down NinjaRed with a leg sweep/jumping cutter combo. MomoNinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HououSoldier and Momoninger win by pinfall.**

After that, HououSoldier grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"That's right," HououSoldier said. "We are the most legendary mixed tag team in The Gauntlet right now, and those mixed tag team titles belong to us! We don't need anyone to tell us how awesome we are, because we _know_ that we're legendary. You're looking at a new HououSoldier and a new Momoninger. Go-on Wings, at Power Surge, when we win against you, those mixed tag team championships are coming with us...because it's time for a **_renaissance!_**

HououSoldier and Momoninger then left.

* * *

 **4\. Lord Drakkon vs ?**

Lord Drakkon was convinced to return to The Gauntlet this week. Ever since he lost the Ultimate Championship to Kuroninja, he hasn't been seen since. Now that he was back, who would his next opponent be?

Lord Drakkon made his entrance, and many people cheered. However, Lord Drakkon didn't feel the same way towards the fans. He grabbed a microphone and entered the ring.

"First off," Lord Drakkon said, "I don't want to be here. All you people waste my time."

Everyone then began booing.

"However," Lord Drakkon said, "I was promised a formidable opponent for tonight. Now WHERE'S MY COMPETITION?"

Suddenly, the entrance music of Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper played. Kamen Rider KickHopper And Kamen Rider PunchHopper both entered the ring. The commentators knew what was going to happen: the Hopper bros were going to get killed by Lord Drakkon. However, Lord Drakkon took one look at the Hopper bros.

"No, no, no!" Lord Drakkon said. "I was having a nice day at home, away from this disguising audience and this terrible stadium, then they drag me all the way out here and THIS is who I'm fighting? No way. You don't deserve a match against me, you two."

Suddenly, AbareKiller's entrance music played. AbareKiller then attacked Lord Drakkon from behind and held up a microphone. "So, you want competition?" AbareKiller said. "Well guess what, Lord Drakkon. You've got it." AbareKiller then looked at the audience and shouted-

"Who wants to see Lord Drakkon take on the THREE of us?"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Ok then," AbareKiller said. "This is going to be a HANDICAP MATCH!"

 **Lord Drakkon vs AbareKiller, KickHopper, and PunchHopper**

The fight began with Lord Drakkon attacking AbareKiller. Last time, AbareKiller was easily defeated by Lord Drakkon, but AbareKiller wasn't going to lose this time. He pulled Lord Drakkon into his corner and tagged in KickHopper. All 3 members of the Sixth Squad then prepared a finisher. KickHopper and PunchHopper lifted Lord Drakkon up, and AbareKiller charged at Lord Drakkon, tackling him and taking him down. AbareKiller then started punching Lord Drakkon on the floor before being stopped by the referee. As soon as AbareKiller went back to the corner, KickHopper then picked Lord Drakkon up and started kicking him in the face 2 times. KickHopper went for a 3rd one, but then Lord Drakkon grabbed KickHopper and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. PunchHopper and AbareKiller then attacked Lord Drakkon, but Lord Drakkon took them both down, lifting them both up and finishing them off with a fireman's carry facebuster at the same time. KickHopper then recovered, but then Lord Drakkon took him down with another fireman's carry facebuster. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lord Drakkon wins by pinfall.**

Lord Drakkon then picked up his microphone to address his match.

"See? Not even 3 of these weaklings can take me down. This is a waste of time, I'm outta here," Lord Drakkon said. But then, Dragonranger's music played. Dragonranger made an appearance on the tv.

"Hello, Lord Drakkon," Dragonranger said. "You want competition? Then why don't you fight ME. At Power Surge, I will prove that not all of the fighters here are as weak as you say they are."

Dragonranger then attacked Lord Drakkon from behind. Lord Drakkon then put Dragonranger into a fireman's Cary facebuster, But Dragonranger recovered right away. Dragonranger then took down Lord Drakkon with the Rock Bottom. Then he told the referee to count while Dragonranger was pinning Lord Drakkon.

1...2...3!

Dragonranger proved that he was a worthy opponent to Lord Drakkon. He went up to Lord Drakkon's face and said "See you at Power Surge," before leaving.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**

 **COMING SOON TO THE GAUNTLET**

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Dark Kiva**

Kamen Rider Build needed a warmup for his casket match against the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Evol. This was why he was going to face someone who had experience with casket matches, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

First, Kamen Rider Build made his entrance, followed by Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

The bell rang, and Dark Kiva charged at Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was ready to finish Kamen Rider Build off, but Kamen Rider Build dodged the attack and jumped over Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Build then tried to pick up Dark Kiva with a fireman's carry, but Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ended up standing on Kamen Rider Build's shoulders. He then jumped off Kamen Rider Build, knocking Kamen Rider Build down. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out. He then tried crawling out of Dark Kiva's way, but then Kamen Rider Dark Kiva grabbed Build's leg. Kamen Rider Build then kicked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the head, and climbed up to the top rope. He jumped off the top rope, taking down Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with a kick. Kamen Rider Build then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Build then celebrated, but then Kamen Rider Evol's music played. Kamen Rider Evol had brought a casket with him. Evol set up the casket in the ring, and looked at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. To send a message to Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Evol showed Kamen Rider Build the Rider-Division Championship. Then he picked up Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and threw him into the casket. Kamen Rider Evol then left.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja's open challenge for Power Surge**

Kuroninja was upset that there was no Ultimate Championship match scheduled for Power Surge, so he decided to do something about it.

First, Kuroninja entered the ring, holding the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. He then got out a microphone and announced that he was putting down an open challenge for the Ultimate Championship at Power Surge. Anyone could challenge Kuroninja for the championship.

Kamen Rider Specter's entrance music and video then played. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and accepted Kuroninja's open challenge. After that, he attacked Kuroninja with a codebreaker and picked up the Ultimate Championship. He then left it with Kuroninja and walked out, ready to take down Kuroninja and win the Ultimate Championship.


	19. Power Surge

On Power Surge, many of the fighters from the Gauntlet will face off against each other, to try and prove how much power they have. GokaiSilver and AbareKiller will take on NinjaRed and KibaRanger to prove that they deserve to be upgraded from the undercard and back into the title picture again. Kamen Rider Grease must use his new power to defeat Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who has suddenly gone berserk, attacking people, after failing to enter the Rider Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Build must win the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Evol, or get locked in a casket. Dragonranger and Lord Drakkon will face each other. And finally, will Kuroninja be able to successfully defend his Ultimate Championship against Kamen Rider Specter?

Welcome to Power Surge.

* * *

 **1\. StarNinger vs LupinX - All-Star Championship Match**

StarNinger had become the next challenger for the All-Star Championship. However, in order to win the All-Star Championship, he had to win against LupinX.

First, StarNinger made his entrance. LupinX then followed.

The bell rang, and immediately StarNinger began charging at LupinX. StarNinger gained an advantage, attacking StarNinger with a series of kicks. However, LupinX was able to block the attack. He put StarNinger in an armbar, hoping to finish it off early. However, StarNinger wouldn't give up. He grabbed onto the ropes and forced LupinX to break up the pin. StarNinger then attacked LupinX with a superkick, knocking him down. StarNinger then went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinX kicked out and began grabbing StarNinger's arm. StarNinger was caught in an armbar again. This time, he had no way out. StarNinger had to submit.

 **LupinX wins by submission and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

LupinX celebrated, holding his All-Star Championship belt in the air for everyone to see. He then shook hands with StarNinger, who left to the back. A guy with a microphone asked LupinX what he was going to do now that he won. LupinX said that it was time for him to unlock the All-Star Championship's full power and make it even more prestigious.

* * *

 **2\. KibaRanger and NinjaRed vs GokaiSilver and AbareKiller**

Recently, GokaiSilver and AbareKiller weren't doing as good as they used to. GokaiSilver used to be on the level of the Ultimate Championship, on the main card. Ever since he lost the championship, he and AbareKiller were on the undercard. But now, GokaiSilver and AbareKiller would have a chance to prove themselves by fighting legends such as KibaRanger and NinjaRed.

First, KibaRanger and NinjaRed entered to KibaRanger's entrance music. GokaiSilver then appeared to his entrance music, but AbareKiller wasn't there. AbareKiller's entrance music then played, and the smoke machine activated. AbareKiller made his entrance.

GokaiSilver and NinjaRed started off in the ring. GokaiSilver tried dodging NinjaRed's attacks. However, NinjaRed was able to flip over GokaiSilver and dropkick him from behind. GokaiSilver was knocked out. Instead of pinning him, however, KibaRanger wanted to fight GokaiSilver, so NinjaRed tagged KibaRanger in. KibaRanger then charged at GokaiSilver, and took him down with a left shoulder. KibaRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiSilver kicked out, trying to reach AbareKiller. He failed, because KibaRanger grabbed his leg and picked GokaiSilver up. KibaRanger then body slammed GokaiSilver onto the ring. He tried going for the pin again, but GokaiSilver picked himself up, putting KibaRanger in a fireman's carry. He then slammed KibaRanger onto the ground. KibaRanger got up, but GokaiSilver took him out with a superman punch. He then ran to his corner and tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller charged at KibaRanger, knocking him down. AbareKiller then pushed NinjaRed off the ring. KibaRanger then thought of attacking AbareKiller from behind, but that was a bad move. AbareKiller turned around and glared at KibaRanger, causing him to back away to AbareKiller and GokaiSilver's corner. AbareKiller tagged in GokaiSilver, and the 2 of them double teamed on KibaRanger. GokaiSilver then went to another corner and began charging up some energy. KibaRanger got up, but found himself on the receiving end of GokaiSilver's Spear. GokaiSilver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiSilver wins by pinfall.**

After defeating KibaRanger, GokaiSilver helped him up and asked him if he would like to join the Six Squad. KibaRanger agreed and the two sixth rangers shook hands.

* * *

 **3\. LupinYellow vs Patoren3 vs WashiPink - Women's Championship Match**

LupinYellow was going to defend her championship against 2 pink rangers: Patoren3 and WashiPink.

First, Patoren3 made her entrance, followed by WashiPink, followed by LupinYellow, who was holding the championship.

The match began, and WashiPink climbed up to the top rope and just sat there. Patoren3 and LupinYellow then ended up fighting each other. Patoren3 tried to put LupinYellow in a submission, but LupinYellow pushed Patoren3 out of the ring. What a LupinYellow didn't realize was that WashiPink was behind her, standing up on the top rope. WashiPink dove off the top rope and landed on LupinYellow. Then she went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinYellow kicked out and tried to outmaneuver WashiPink. Both of them were really good high flyers in the ring. WashiPink did a backflip, and then LupinYellow did a more impressive one. Then both of them decided to show how great they were by climbing up the top rope, but then Patoren3 recovered and pushed both of them off the top rope. Patoren3 then pinned WashiPink.

1...

LupinYellow saw this just in time and broke up the pin. Then everyone began targeting LupinYellow. LupinYellow then started running away, but the bounced off the top ropes, causing her to unintentionally clothesline both Patoren3 and WashiPink. LupinYellow then pinned Patoren3.

1...2...3!

 **LupinYellow wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

LupinYellow had successfully retained the Gauntlet Women's Championship against both Patoren3 and WashiPink. Patoren3 shook LupinYellow's hand as a sign of respect.

* * *

 **4\. The BN Team vs LupinRed and Patoren1 - Tag Team Championship Match**

The BN Team were the Tag Team Champions. This match was supposed to be between them and the Lupinrangers, but then LupinBlue got injured, so they had to find a replacement for LupinBlue. LupinRed found out that he was going to be paired with his long time rival, Patoren1. Will LupinRed and Patoren1 work together to take down the BN Team, or will their rivalry cost them the match?

First, LupinRed and Patoren1 made their entrance together, their entrance music being a combination of both their entrance themes. The BN Team then made their entrance, holding up the Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see.

LupinRed and TenbinGold started in the ring. TenbinGold tried to attack LupinRed early, but LupinRed dodged the attack. TenbinGold then faked a punch, causing LupinRed to flinch. As soon as LupinRed flinched, TenbinGold pulled him into his corner, where HebitsukaiSilver was. TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver then began attacking LupinRed with several team attacks, all of them perfectly executed. HebitsukaiSiver then tagged himself in and put LupinRed in a choke hold. LupinRed was in trouble. With all his might, LupinRed grabbed HebitsukaiSilver's arm and slowly brought himself out of the chokehold. He then backed off to his corner. The only way LupinRed could win was if he tagged in Patoren1, but Patoren1 didn't want to tag himself in. HebitsukaiSilver grabbed LupinRed from behind and put him in a cobra clutch. However, LupinRed refused to submit and grabbed the bottom rope right away.

LupinRed then kicked HebitsukaiSilver in the face, and was calling for his finisher. But then, Patoren1 tagged himself in. LupinRed was then forced outside the ring by the referee, because Patoren1 was now the legal man. Patoren1 grabbed HebitsukaiSilver's arms, and now two of the greatest technicians were fighting against each other. Patoren1 and HebitsukaiSilver ended up performing a very complex submission move on each other at the same time. TenbinGold then showed his team skills by kicking Patoren1 in the back, ending this submission battle. TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver then pushed Patoren1 into the ropes. He bounced off and found himself on the receiving end of 2 synchronized superkicks. HebitsukaiSilver then tagged TenbinGold in. TenbinGold went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out. He realized that he couldn't take on the BN Team and win the Tag Team Championship all by himself. Patoren1 grabbed TenbinGold and slammed him down. However, instead of pinning him, he dragged TenbinGold over to his corner and held out his hand to LupinRed, asking him to tag in. LupinRed then tagged in and together, LupinRed and Patoren1 finished TenbinGold off with a team attack. LupinRed then pinned TenbinGold.

1...2...3!

 **LupinRed and Patoren1 win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

LupinRed and Patoren1 were now the tag team champions. They had successfully overcame their differences and worked together to defeat the BN Team.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Grease vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z - Last Man Standing Match**

This match was happening because of a series of events that started after Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Cross-Z had failed to enter the Rider-Division Championship ladder match. Upset with his failure, he began to take out his anger on the rest of the Kamen Rider Division. Kamen Rider Grease, the friend and tag team partner of Kamen Rider Cross-Z, had to stop Cross-Z. However, Cross-Z was becoming too powerful. Grease then went into Kamen Rider Build's lab and found the Blizzard Knuckle. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z entered the ring first. He was in his Cross-Z Magma Form. Kamen Rider Grease then entered, with the same entrance music, but slowed down. The fog machine activated, and light blue lights were shining, along with some fog on the ground. Kamen Rider Grease entered, but he looked different. He was in a new form: the Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard Form.

Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma were prepared to battle. Kamen Rider Grease, at first, was a little hesitant to fight. But then, Cross-Z attacked Grease with a dragon sleeper hold, knocking Grease unconscious. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then picked Kamen Rider Grease up and threw him out of the ring.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Kamen Rider Grease suddenly got up. He charged into the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z went to the edge of the ring where the ropes were, but Kamen Rider Grease pushed him back in by headbutting Cross-Z. Grease then went inside the ring and suplexed Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Cross-Z was down.

1...2...3...4...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z, however, was able to get himself back up. He charged at Kamen Rider Grease, but Kamen Rider Grease was able to fight back. Kamen Rider Grease then showed his right arm, and clenched it into a fist. Kamen Rider Grease then uppercut Kamen Rider Cross-Z with his right fist, and then finished it off with a stunner.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z, however, was able to get up. He picked up Kamen Rider Grease, blocking all his punches, and then lifted Kamen Rider Grease up in a vertical suplex, while also climbing up to the top rope. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then finished off the vertical suplex, and both Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Cross-Z collapsed onto the mat. Both fighters were down.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z suddenly got up.

...10.

 **Kamen Rider Cross-Z wins by knockout.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then celebrated his victory, and went backstage. Kamen Rider Grease was knocked out, not moving. The Blizzard Knuckle had dealt a lot of damage to Kamen Rider Grease while he was using it. Some officials appeared and escorted Kamen Rider Grease out of the building on a stretcher.

* * *

 **6\. The Renaissance vs the Go-on Wings - Mixed Tag Team Championship Match**

Houou Soldier and Momoninger had formed an alliance, after Houou Soldier offered to help make Momoninger more legendary. Houou Soldier and Momoninger then won several matches, until a Mixed Tag Team Gauntlet match was announced. The reason why was because the Go-on Wings believed that they weren't getting enough competition for their championship. Houou Soldier And Momoninger then won the gauntlet match, and announced themselves as The Renaissance.

First, HououSoldier and Momoninger entered the ring to HououSoldier's entrance music. Then, the Go-on Wings entered the ring, holding up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see.

Houou Soldier and Go-on Gold started off in the ring. Go-on Gold knew how dangerous Houou Soldier was, so he kept his distance. Houou Soldier charged at Go-on Gold, but Go-on Gold went out of the way. He then climbed up to the top rope and flew into a Houou Soldier, knocking both of them down. Go-on Gold then pinned Houou Soldier.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out. He then tagged in Momoninger. Momoninger attacked Go-on Gold, kicking him, but then Go-on Gold ducked and backed off to his corner, where he tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver charged at Momoninger, but then Momoninger did a backflip, bouncing off of the top ropes and then doing a front flip. Momoninger then took out Go-on Silver with a cutter. Go-on Silver, however, wasn't done. She picked herself up and grabbed Momoninger, walking on the ropes, and then took Momoninger down with a somersault reverse DDT. Go-on Silver tagged in Go-on Gold, and the two of them took down Momoninger with a double shooting star press. Go-on Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out, and then took down Go-on Gold with a snap swinging neckbreaker. Momoninger tagged Houou Soldier in, and Houou Soldier immediately began climbing up to the top rope. Go-on Gold got up, but then Houou Soldier took down Go-on Gold with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Renaissance wins by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Houou Soldier and Momoninger, the Renaissance, had defeated the Go-on Wings and became the new Mixed Tag Team Champions. This was shocking, since the Go-on Wings had held the Mixed Tag Team Championship for a long time.

* * *

 **7\. Kamen Rider Evol vs Kamen Rider Build - Rider-Division Championship Casket Match**

It all started at Summer Showdown, when Kamen Rider Evol won the Rider-Division Championship in a ladder match. He was then challenged by Kamen Rider Build, who wanted the Rider-Division Championship back. Kamen Rider Evol then challenged Kamen Rider Build to a casket match, where the only way to win was to put your opponent inside a casket and close the lid. Build accepted.

The caskets had already been set up outside the ring. Kamen Rider Evol's entrance theme played, as smoke filled the arena. Kamen Rider Evol entered the ring in his Black Hole Form, holding the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Build then entered, in his Genius Form. This time, he was ready to take on Evol.

Kamen Rider Evol didn't hesitate to attack Kamen Rider Build. He immediately picked him up and choke slammed him into the casket, but before Evol could lock the casket shut, Kamen Rider Build punched Kamen Rider Evol in the face several times and jumped out of the casket. The two of them then continued fighting inside the ring. Kamen Rider Build put Kamen a Rider Evol in a headlock, directing him towards the casket. Kamen Rider Evol then elbowed his way out of Build's headlock and took Build out with the Pandora Combo. Kamen Rider Evol picked Kamen Rider Build up and was about to throw him into the casket, but Kamen Rider Build got up and pushed Kamen Rider Evol in. Kamen Rider Build then backed away and charged at Kamen Rider Evol, who was stunned in the ring apron. Kamen Rider Build got to Kamen Rider Evol and kicked him into the casket. Kamen Rider Build then slammed the lid of the casket shut.

 **Kamen Rider Build wins the casket match and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then made his entrance. However, instead of attacking Kamen Rider Build, he dragged the casket containing Kamen Rider Evol into the backstage area.

* * *

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue was carrying the casket into the storage room, but then a shadowy figure appeared.

"Sorry," the shadowy figure told Mad Rogue, "But I'll take it from here."

The shadowy figure then took the casket containing Kamen Rider Evol from Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and brought it to another room. He then locked the door.

* * *

 **8\. Lord Drakkon vs Dragonranger**

This was a match scheduled because Lord Drakkon got defeated by Dragonranger last week. Now, Lord Drakkon wanted revenge.

First, Lord Drakkon made his entrance. He didn't have pyrotechnics or smoke machines in this entrance this time. Dragonranger then made his entrance. He began high-giving the fans before making his way to the ring.

Dragonranger and Lord Drakkon fought against each other with several strikes. Lord Drakkon then picked up Dragonranger and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster 10 times before going for the pin.

1...2...

Dragonranger kicked out. He then picked up Lord Drakkon and took him down with a powerslam. Dragonranger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Dragonranger wins by pinfall.**

Dragonranger then celebrated his victory over Lord Drakkon. GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, KibaRanger, the Go-on Wings, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then appeared and asked Dragonranger if he wanted to join the Six Squad. Dragonranger shook hands with GokaiSilver.

* * *

 **9\. Kuroninja vs Kamen Rider Specter - Ultimate Championship Match**

This match was happening because Kuroninja wanted to defend his Ultimate Championship against someone, but there was no scheduled match for Power Surge. Kuroninja then set up an open challenge, and Kamen Rider Specter was the first to accept. Now, it was Kuroninja vs Kamen Rider Specter for the Ultimate Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Specter made his entrance. However, this time, he didn't bring his Deep Specter form. He brought his normal Specter form. Kuroninja then made his entrance, holding the Ultimate Championship.

Kamen Rider Specter and Kuroninja then began fighting each other. Kuroninja tried beating up Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter knocked Kuroninja out. He then put Kuroninja on the top rope, facing away from Specter. Kamen Rider Specter then did a backstabber on Kuroninja off the top rope and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out. He then took out Kamen Rider Specter with a Russian leg sweep, and then went to the corner to charge up his finisher. Kamen Rider Specter got up, but then found himself on the receiving end of a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Kuroninja was still the Ultimate Champion. He celebrated, but then Deathryuger, who, just like Kamen Rider Specter, was a member of the Underworld faction, attacked Kuroninja from behind. Deathryuger wanted the Ultimate Championship. Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Specter walked out of the ring, while Kuroninja was knocked out, his Ultimate Championship belt next to him.


	20. Rise of the En4cers

Last time on Power Surge, Kuroninja defeated Kamen Rider Specter to retain the Ultimate Championship. His fellow Underworld member, Deathryuger, then attacked Kuroninja after the match, making it clear that he was next in line for the Ultimate Championship. Tonight, in the main event, Kuroninja will face Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who is representing Deathryuger and the Underworld. Whoever wins gets to decide the stipulation for Kuroninja and Deathryuger's title match in two weeks, on September 9.

But that's not all! The Six Squad's leader, GokaiSilver, proved he was too skilled for the undercard, when he defeated KibaRanger. Now that KibaRanger is a member of the Six Squad, together with AbareKiller and Dragonranger, they must face Akuroninja, DSR, and ZyuohCrow: the En4cers, who have found their newest member.

* * *

 **1\. Mach Patrol vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach weren't really doing well as a tag team. They had lost their first match as a tag team against the BN Team, who were the Tag Team Champions back then. However, LupinRed and Patoren1 were the Tag Team Champions now, since they won against the BN Team at Power Surge. This match against Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper was an opportunity for them to get back into shape.

First, DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach entered the ring to Kamen Rider Mach's entrance music. Then, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper's entrance music played, and Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper entered the ring.

DekaBreak and Kick Hopper started out in the ring. DekaBreak tried to get Kick Hopper into a chokehold, but Kick Hopper was very fast, and a really good striker. Kick Hopper dodged one of DekaBreak's grapples and kicked him in the head. Then he ran towards the ropes, bounced off of them and kicked DekaBreak down. Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...

DekaBreak kicked out easily. Kick Hopper then began beating DekaBreak up, then pulled him to his corner. Kick Hopper tagged in Punch Hopper, who began punching DekaBreak to try and wear him down. Punch Hopper then began restraining DekaBreak in the middle of the ring. Kick Hopper was on the top rope, ready to do a leg drop. Kick Hopper jumped, ready for a leg drop onto DekaBreak, but DekaBreak elbowed Punch Hopper and rolled to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Mach charged into the ring, as Kamen Rider Kick Hopper missed and rolled out of the ring. Kamen Rider Mach began punching Kamen Rider Punch Hopper rhythmically, and then went to the top ropes. Kamen Rider Mach dove of the top ropes after doing a backflip, and then landed on Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

1..2...3!

 **The Mach Patrol win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak celebrated their first victory as a tag team together. Hopefully this would move them closer to the Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Odin Time**

Kamen Rider Garren was already in the ring. Kamen Rider Odin's entrance music began playing, and Kamen Rider Odin, accompanied by DSR, entered the ring. DSR got out a microphone and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen," DSR said, "sit down, stop what you're doing, and set your attention over here! It's KAMEN RIDER ODIN TIME!"

Many people cheered, but some booed.

"Now let's just make this quick," DSR said. "This guy right here, Kamen Rider Garren, is Kamen Rider Odin's opponent tonight. Kamen Rider Garren! Your time is up."

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Garren tried to fight back against Kamen Rider Odin. He managed to block so many of Kamen Rider Odin's slow attacks, and then took down Kamen Rider Odin with a diamond cutter. However, Kamen Rider Odin was able to get up in just a few seconds. He then took out Kamen Rider Garren with a crucifix powerbomb and went for a pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Odin's music played, but then DSR picked up his microphone and began to speak.

"You see?" DSR said. "There is no Kamen Rider in the Rider Division or out there that can beat Kamen Rider Odin! No one!"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O**

Coming to The Gauntlet _NEXT WEEK..._

* * *

 **3\. LupinYellow vs Go-on Silver**

Since the Go-on Wings lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship to Houou Soldier and Momoninger, they knew they had to do something, or else they would end up like their fellow Six Squad member GokaiSilver, only this time, they might stay on the undercard forever. Go-on Silver decided to challenge the Women's Champion, LupinYellow, in a non-title match.

First, LupinYellow made her entrance, holding the Women's Championship, but unlike usual, she wasn't accompanied by Kuroninja. The reason why was because Kuroninja was preparing for his match against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

The Go-on Wings then made their entrance next. Go-on Silver entered the ring, accompanied by Go-on Gold. These two were former mixed tag team champions, but after losing to The Renaissance, Go-on Silver realized she had to do something, or else the Go-on Wings would end up on the undercard. Go-on Silver decided to try out singles wrestling.

The bell rang, and LupinYellow had the upper hand at first. She knew how fast Go-on Silver was based on the mixed tag team matches between the team of Kuroninja and LupinYellow against the Go-on Wings, so LupinYellow had to take Go-on Silver out early. Go-on Gold was cheering for Go-on Silver, giving her support during the match. LupinYellow was able to take Go-on Silver out with a russian legsweep. Then she went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out. She then hit LupinYellow in the face to escape, and then clotheslined her down, almost close to the corner. Go-on Silver climbed up to the top rope, and prepared a diving elbow drop. Go-on Silver then dove off the top rope and struck LupinYellow with her elbow. Then she climbed up to the top rope again, and finished LupinYellow off with an inverted shooting star press. Then she went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Go-on Silver wins by pinfall.**

Not only did this match prove that Go-on Silver was ready for singles competition, but she was able to prove it by pinning the champion. This meant that there would be a future Women's Championship opportunity for Go-on Silver down the line.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue Open Challenge**

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue made his entrance to the ring. He was here because his master, Kamen Rider Evol, was trapped in a casket after Kamen Rider Build won back the Rider-Division Championship in a casket match against Kamen Rider Evol. Mad Rogue tried to retrieve the casket, but then a mysterious Rider took the casket from Mad Rogue. Mad Rogue didn't know who it was, but he needed to prove himself in the Rider Division, now that Evol wasn't there. Mad Rogue then officially declared the Kamen Rider Mad Rogue Open Challenge...Open.

Suddenly, the tv showed 3 coins: one red, one yellow, and one green. Some entrance music played, and Kamen Rider OOO appeared, with a birthday cake. He left the cake at ringside as he charged into the ring. Oh, and Kamen Rider OOO was in his TaToBa form.

The bell rang, and Mad Rogue was ready to face Kamen Rider OOO. Kamen Rider OOO tried to attack Mad Rogue, but Kamen Rider Mad Rogue wouldn't let him. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue took out Kamen Rider OOO with a slingblade and a 619. Kamen Rider OOO's legs were a bit sore after this. However, he could still fight. Kamen Rider OOO took out Kamen Rider Mad Rogue with a superkick, and then prepared his finisher. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then got up. Kamen Rider OOO then charged at Mad Rogue, who countered the attack into his own finisher, the Mad Cutter. Mad Rogue then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out. He then went onto the top ropes in the corner and bounced off, landing on Kamen Rider Mad Rogue. Kamen Rider OOO then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider OOO wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider OOO then got out a microphone so he could announce something.

"Alright..." Kamen Rider OOO said. "I've finally made my return! And since I've made my return, I have a big message for everyone born on this day, August 26: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! But since everyday is someone's birthday, I need a present, right?"

Kamen Rider OOO then looked at the entrance.

"Kamen Rider Build!" Kamen Rider OOO said. "On September 9, I'm coming for the Rider-Division Championship." He put the microphone down and walked back to the entrance.

* * *

 **5\. The Six Squad vs The En4cers**

Akuroninja requested this match, believing that GokaiSilver and KibaRanger couldn't work together right away. This match was going to test if GokaiSilver and KibaRanger could work together. However, they weren't the only ones participating in the match. It was going to be a 4v4, where GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, KibaRanger, and Dragonranger were going to face Akuroninja, DSR, ZyuohCrow, and the En4cers' newest member.

First, GokaiSilver's entrance music played, as he entered the ring with AbareKiller, KibaRanger, and Dragonranger. They all got into the ring, and then Akuroninja's theme music played. Akuroninja entered the ring, with DSR and ZyuohCrow following him. Akuroninja was holding a microphone.

"So..." Akuroninja said, "it seems like you all think you know who the 4th person on our team is, right? You think it's Kamen Rider Odin. Well guess what? That would be unfair. Kamen Rider Odin is a very good puppet, but he's too overpowered for this fight. Which is why I found a slightly weaker, but still strong, new fighter to join the En4cers: Lord Drakkon!"

The audience cheered loudly. Lord Drakkon entered the ring, but to new entrance music. He also looked different. Instead of the usual green and white, Lord Drakkon was wearing the En4cers' colours of black and red. There were some dark grey accents in Lord Drakkon's new form. Lord Drakkon entered the ring, this time, he was completely committed to serving Akuroninja.

DSR and KibaRanger started out in the ring. KibaRanger charged at DSR, flailing his arms around. Surprisingly, this worked against DSR. DSR tried to put KibaRanger into the cobra clutch, but KibaRanger was too fast. He ducked and then attacked DSR in the back. KibaRanger pushed him down, but then DSR ended up landing next to his corner. He tagged in ZyuohCrow, and ZyuohCrow went onto the top rope and dived onto KibaRanger, landing on him and covering him for a pin.

1...2...

KibaRanger escaped. He then ended up getting beaten up by ZyuohCrow. However, KibaRanger still had enough energy. He punched ZyuohCrow to escape, and then put him in a fireman's carry. KibaRanger slammed ZyuohCrow down, but then collapsed. KibaRanger crawled over to his corner, along with ZyuohCrow. They both tagged in GokaiSilver and DSR. DSR tried to fight GokaiSilver, but GokaiSilver took DSR down with a Spear. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and put GokaiSilver in a chokehold. After GokaiSilver lost some energy, DSR dragged GokaiSilver into the corner and tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja lifted GokaiSilver up for the package piledriver. However, GokaiSilver escaped the piledrive and pushed Akuroninja into his corner. GokaiSilver then tagged in AbareKiller, and they performed very well as a tag team. GokaiSilver attacked Akuroninja with a Superman punch, which caused Akuroninja to step back and get taken down by AbareKiller, who took out Akuroninja with a codebreaker. AbareKiller then proceeded to beat Akuroninja down, but Akuroninja was a strategist. He took control of AbareKiller by grabbing both his arms. Akuroninja then kicked AbareKiller in the leg, and then finished AbareKiller off with a package piledriver. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller somehow kicked out. Akuroninja was really shocked, but he knew he had no choice. Akuroninja tagged in Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon, who had fought AbareKiller before, took down AbareKiller with a powerslam, and then a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon went for the pin.

1...

AbareKiller still had it in him, though. He punched Lord Drakkon into his corner, then tagged in GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver started ramming Lord Drakkon into the corner. Dragonranger then asked for a tag, but then DSR and ZyuohCrow went outside and pulled Dragonranger off the mat. AbareKiller, KibaRanger, and Dragonranger then chased after DSR and ZyuohCrow, But GokaiSilver was distracted by this. Lord Drakkon then snuck behind GokaiSilver and finished him off with a fireman's carry facebuster. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The En4cers win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja, Lord Drakkon, DSR, and ZyuohCrow had defeated GokaiSilver and the other members of the Six Squad. Dragonranger then got upset, because the En4cers cheated to win.

* * *

Backstage, LupinX was holding his All-Star Championship. He said that he wanted to show how prestigious the All-Star Championship was, saying that he knew that the All-Star Championship had some potential ever since it was added to his collection. Next week, there would be an open challenge for the All-Star Championship.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja vs Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

In this match, Kuroninja was going to face one of the members of the Underworld, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. If Dark Ghost won, Deathryuger would choose the stipulation for their match at September 9. But if Kuroninja won, he would get to choose the stipulation.

First, Kuroninja entered the ring. He was holding the Ultimate Championship. Next, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Deathryuger made their entrance, to Deathryuger's entrance music.

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kuroninja were in the ring as the bell rang. Kuroninja had an advantage against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was able to stop Kuroninja from attacking him by staying close to the ropes. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then kicked Kuroninja to knock him down, and then put him in a tombstone piledriver. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out. However, that was all part of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost's plan. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost suddenly pushed Kuroninja down and put him in a dragon sleeper hold. Kuroninja was about to get put to sleep, and if that happened, the match would be over and Deathryuger would get to choose the stipulation for the title match on September 9. Kuroninja couldn't just give up. He slowly stood up, with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost on his back, and then fell backward, landing on Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kuroninja then got up and prepared his finisher. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost got up, and Kuroninja took him down with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2..3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall and gets to choose the stipulations for the Ultimate Championship match against Deathryuger.**

Deathryuger then helped Kamen Rider Dark Ghost up and the two slowly walked out of the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a storage room, a mysterious figure walked towards a casket in the storage room, which contained Kamen Rider Evol. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga were following this mysterious figure. The mysterious figure opened the casket, and Kamen Rider Evol walked out. "Where am I?" Kamen Rider Evol asked.

"You're with friends," the mysterious figure said, as he slowly took his hood off.


	21. Kuroninja's Decision

Tonight, Kuroninja will choose the stipulations for his match next week, where he defends the Ultimate Championship on September 9 against one of his biggest rivals, the leader of the Underworld, Deathryuger. In the Kamen Rider Division, Kamen Rider Zi-O will make his debut! Also, LupinX or PatorenX will defend his All-Star Championship in an open challenge. But first, Lord Drakkon will take on Go-on Gold, a member of the Six Squad who didn't participate in the 8-man tag team match last episode.

* * *

 **1\. Go-on Gold vs Lord Drakkon**

Akuroninja's faction, the En4cers, had won against the Six Squad, GokaiSilver's faction. Go-on Gold was not only a member of the Go-on Wings, but the Go-on Wings were members of the Six Squad. Go-on Gold wanted to defeat this new Lord Drakkon, because he wanted to know how powerful he was now. He also wanted to avenge his fallen 6th ranger teammates.

The Go-on Wings theme song played, and Go-on Gold entered the ring, accompanied by Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver was LupinYellow's next challenger for the Women's Championship, because ever since the Go-on Wings lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship, they both felt like they needed to step up before people started forgetting about them.

Lord Drakkon, with his new theme song playing, entered in his new red, black, and dark grey form. He slowly walked towards the ring, ready to take down Go-on Gold.

The bell rang, and Go-on Gold knew how strong Lord Drakkon was. Go-on Gold had to strike while he had the chance. Go-on Gold attacked Lord Drakkon rapidly, and then climbed up to the top rope. Lord Drakkon was stunned, and he fell over when Go-on Gold jumped off the top rope and landed on him. Go-on Gold looked like he was about to win. He quickly went for the pin.

1...2...

Lord Drakkon kicked out. He then grabbed Go-on Gold and put him in a fireman's carry. Go-on Gold was surprised. Lord Drakkon finished Go-on Gold off with the fireman's carry facebuster. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Gold was able to kick out. Suddenly, Akuroninja's theme music played, and Akuroninja walked out into the arena. Go-on Gold was distracted, and Lord Drakkon knocked him out with a clothesline. Akuroninja got out a microphone.

"Sorry for interrupting," Akuroninja said, "But I forgot to bring something up. Lord Drakkon's finisher wasn't strong enough, which is why he lost to Kuroninja and Dragonranger. So when I convinced him to join my personal army, I gave him something in return. Presenting, Lord Drakkon's new finisher: _Punishment 4!"_ Akuroninja then clapped 2 times and left.

Lord Drakkon picked up Go-on Gold and put him in an inverted Boston crab. Go-on Gold had to submit.

 **Lord Drakkon wins by submission.**

Lord Drakkon then continued applying the hold on Go-on Gold, despite the referee saying that the match was over. Lord Drakkon then picked Go-on Gold up and finished him off with a fireman's carry facebuster. He then left the arena.

* * *

 **2\. The Renaissance vs the Dark Necroms**

Houou Soldier and Momoninger were the new Mixed Tag Team Champions. They both walked down to the ring, to Houou Soldier's entrance music. They then gave their championship belts to the referee and walked into the ring, facing their opponents who were already in the ring: Dark Necrom R and Dark Necrom Y.

Houou Soldier and Dark Necrom R started in the ring. Houou Soldier punched Dark Necrom R with a few punches, and then slammed him down. He then tagged in Momoninger and dove off the top rope with a Phoenix Splash, landing on Dark Necrom R. Dark Necrom R rolled out of the way and tagged in Dark Necrom Y. Dark Necrom Y and Momoninger charged at each other, with Momoninger taking down Dark Necrom Y with a clothesline. Momoninger then charged up her finisher. Dark Necrom Y stood up, but then got put on the receiving end of a snap swinging neckbreaker by Momoninger. Momoninger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Renaissance wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier then got out a microphone, calling out every mixed tag team in the Gauntlet, saying that the Renaissance was the most legendary mixed tag team, and no one could stop them. Suddenly, Shironinger appeared. She had arrived because Momoninger had been acting weird ever since she teamed up with Houou Soldier, and Shironinger was going to snap Momoninger out of it. Houou Soldier then said that this was a mixed tag team, so they couldn't fight unless Shironinger had a mixed tag team partner. Shironinger said that she DID have one.

That was when Anti-Kuroninja stood up from the commentary table and went by Shironinger's side. But then, Shironinger slapped Anti-Kuroninja in the face and pushed him off the stage. Akaninger then appeared. These two were the next challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

In the general manager's office, the general manager, Space Sheriff Gavan, wanted to see Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak. The newly formed tag team of the Mach Patrol wasn't just a tag team. They were Space Sheriff Gavan's personal investigators. Some weird stuff was going on backstage, so these two had to investigate what it was.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Zi-O's debut**

Kamen Rider Zi-O's appearance in The Gauntlet had been teased for weeks. Now, he was finally ready to debut.

Some entrance music played, with magenta lights flashing and pointing towards the stage. Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance. He did a front flip into the ring. Now it was time for his opponent to appear.

DSR's entrance music then played. DSR entered the arena, holding a microphone.

"Welcome the The Gauntlet, Kamen Rider Zi-O," DSR said. "I know how exciting it is to debut in front of thousands of people, trying to make your first impression. Unfortunately for you, you have to sit down, stop what you're doing, and set your attention right over here, because it's KAMEN RIDER ODIN TIME!"

Kamen Rider Zi-O's opponent was none other than Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin made his way into the ring, accompanied by his manager, DSR. Nobody had defeated Kamen Rider Odin one on one before. He felt no pain or anything else, which is how Kamen Rider Odin was one of the most powerful in the Rider Division.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Zi-O tried fighting Kamen Rider Odin. However, Kamen Rider Odin picked him up by the head and slammed him into the ground. He then started picking Kamen Rider Zi-O up and finished him off with the crucifix powerbomb. Kamen Rider Odin went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O then kicked out. Nobody had ever kicked out that fast before. DSR was upset, trying to control Kamen Rider Odin. But then, AbareKiller appeared and took DSR down with a chokeslam as revenge for last week. With DSR down, Kamen Rider Odin had no orders to follow. Kamen Rider Zi-O took advantage of the stunned Kamen Rider Odin and took him down with a codebreaker. He then climbed up to the top rope and took down Kamen Rider Odin with a roundhouse kick off the top rope. This was Kamen Rider Zi-O's finishing move, the _Timestopper._ Kamen Rider Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O was excited for his victory. His first victory was against Kamen Rider Odin. DSR then realized that AbareKiller knocked him out, and swore to get revenge on AbareKiller. But first, he had to go to the general manager's office, ready to accuse Kamen Rider Zi-O of cheating.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs the BN Team**

This match was to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, both representing the Underworld, made their entrance. Then, TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver made their entrance. Whoever won this match would get to challenge LupinRed and Patoren1 for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

Dark Kiva And TenbinGold started out in the ring. TenbinGold originally had the upper hand. First, he tried to kick Kamen Rider Dark Kiva rapidly, and then went for a left hook. Dark Kiva ducked and suplexes TenbinGold. He then tagged in Kamen a Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost attacked TenbinGold rapidly and tried to tombstone him. However, TenbinGold got himself out of it and tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. The two of them took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with synchronized superkicks. TenbinGold then went out of the ring, while HebitsukaiSilver tried to put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in a chokehold. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost escaped and put HebitsukaiSilver in a chokehold, but then HebitsukaiSilver escaped and put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in a chokehold. Kamen Rider Ghost had enough and lifted HebitsukaiSilver up, taking him down with a tombstone piledriver. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

HebitsukaiSilver kicked out, so Kamen Rider Dark Ghost tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva chokeslammed HebitsukaiSilver, and then took him down with an STO. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost win by pinfall.**

The Dark Duo were now the next challengers for the Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **5\. LupinX All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

LupinX entered the ring, holding the All-Star Championship. He wanted to defend this championship, believing it had potential that hasn't been unlocked yet.

The challenger was none other than SasoriOrange, who wanted to bring some championship gold to the Kyurangers.

LupinX and SasoriOrange started the fight. SasoriOrange tried to attack LupinX, but LupinX dodged. He then did a backflip over SasoriOrange and took him down with the backstabber. LupinX went for the pin.

1...

SasoriOrange wasn't going to give up that easily. He speared LupinX onto the mat, and started beating him up with jabs. The referee broke them up, but then SasoriOrange started preparing his finisher: Antares. LupinX got up and SasoriOrange took him down with Antares. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, LupinX was able to kick out. He then grabbed SasoriOrange's arm and began pulling on it, putting SasoriOrange into an armbar. SasoriOrange had no choice but to submit.

 **LupinX wins by submission and retains the All-Star Championship.**

LupinX then celebrated, going to the back.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja announces the stipulations for his Ultimate Championship Match next week**

Kuroninja defeated Kamen Rider Dark Ghost last week. This meant that Dark Ghost, who represented the Underworld, had failed Deathryuger, and that Kuroninja could choose the stipulations for the match next week.

Kuroninja's entrance music played, and Kuroninja walked towards the arena, holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, the most prestigious title in all of The Gauntlet. He got out his microphone and began to speak.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "It is I, your ultimate champion: Kuroninja!"

Everyone began cheering and chanting "ku-ro-nin-ja."

"Alright," Kuroninja said, "So you all know why I'm here. It's time for me to announce the stipulation for the ultimate championship match! And I've chosen-"

Deathryuger's entrance music then played. Deathryuger walked to the ring, holding a microphone. He wanted to find out the stipulation with his own ears.

"Go on," Deathryuger said. "What's the stipulation?"

"Well," Kuroninja said, "I want to show that I'm the best Ultimate Champion out of all the Ultimate Champions in the history of this title. And because of that, I've decided to go for Deathryuger's own specialty: the match will be under **Dinosaur Rules."**

"Dinosaur rules?" Deathryuger said. "You're foolish to choose that as the stipulation, especially since you only have one week to prepare. That match involves people surrounding the ring, pushing you back in, and besides, there's no ropes. They remove the ropes from the ring, meaning that you can't use anything to escape a pinball or submission. I've fought in many of these matches before, Kuroninja. Oh, and one other thing. Every single Dinosaur Rules match has a special guest referee. Who have you chosen?"

"It's someone you know very well, Deathryuger," Kuroninja said. "The special guest referee for our match next week is Mikoto Amano, also known as Meeko."

Deathryuger was shocked.

* * *

*Meeko appeared in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho Of Music and Kyoryuger Episode 39.


	22. Dino Soul

In tonight's main event...

No ropes.

Several fighters surrounding the ring.

The winner gets the Ultimate Championship.

Kuroninja, the current Ultimate Champion, faces Deathryuger in a Dinosaur Rules match, with the idol known as Mikoto Amano, or Meeko, as special guest referee. Has Kuroninja made the right choice with the Ultimate Championship match's stipulation, or will it lead to his downfall?

* * *

 **Opening: DSR has something to say**

DSR's music played as DSR and Kamen Rider Odin entered the ring. DSR was holding a microphone, ready to address Kamen Rider Odin's loss to the newcomer, Kamen Rider Zi-O.

"Alright everyone, sit down, stop what you're doing, and set your attention over here," DSR said. "I've got something really important I have to address, and that is how I'm going to expose Kamen Rider Zi-O for the cheater he truly is! Kamen Rider Odin is unstoppable, and if you think that he lost cleanly to Kamen Rider Zi-O, he..."

Before DSR could finish, Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, entered the ring.

"I already looked at the footage," Space Sheriff Gavan said, "and Kamen Rider Zi-O was not cheating. Your puppet only lost because AbareKiller knocked you out, but that didn't interfere with the match going on in the ring."

"You know what?" DSR said. "You, Gavan, are an unfair general manager who can't even do his job properly. Now at first I thought you would be reasonable, but obviously you suck at your job. Which is why I had no choice but to talk to your boss. Unlike you he's an authority figure who actually does his job properly."

Suddenly, magenta lights were pointed at the stage. Kamen Rider Decade's entrance music played, and the COO of The Gauntlet, Kamen Rider Decade, had made his arrival.

"DSR's right," Kamen Rider Decade said. "You, Space Sheriff Gavan, aren't a good general manager. Which is why I'm bringing some order with me. I will clear out the Kamen Rider Division and make it better than it is now! For example, next week, Kamen Rder Zi-O will be punished, as he takes on none other than Kamen Rider Evol!"

* * *

Later, Space Sheriff Gavan was talking to DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach. He told them that Kamen Rider Decade was up to something, and he wanted DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach to figure it out. The Mach Patrol then left Gavan's office.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Build - Rider-Division Championship Match**

First, Kamen Rider OOO entered the ring. He was going to challenge Kamen Rider Build for the Rider-Division Championship after making his return. Kamen Rider OOO was in his TaJaDor form this time

Next, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Build, entered the ring, holding the Rider-Division Championship. Normally he would use his Genius Form for big matches, but since Kamen Rider OOO wasn't as dangerous as the other opponents Build had to face, Kamen Rider Build was using his RabbitTank Sparkling form this time.

The bell rang, and both fighters shook hands. Now it was time. Kamen Rider Build put Kamen Rider OOO in a headlock first. However, Kamen Rider OOO got out of it. He then pushed Kamen Rider Build down and ran towards the ropes. He then jumped on the bottom rope and back flipped off of it, but then Kamen Rider Build dodged. Kamen Rider Build then kicked Kamen Rider OOO in the face, knocking him down. Kamen Rider Build then ran towards the top rope, ready to do a moonsault. However, Kamen Rider OOO rolled out of the way. Kamen Rider Build then got up and took down Kamen Rider OOO with a cutter. He then climbed up to the top rope and performed a moonsault, landing on Kamen Rider OOO and going for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Build celebrated his win over Kamen Rider OOO.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs LupinRed and Patoren1 - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship Match**

Originally, this wasn't supposed to be a Tag Team Championship match, but then Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost got impatient, and wanted to fight for the Tag Team titles now.

Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost made their entrances first. Both of them represented the Underworld faction, which was led by Deathryuger. If they won the Tag Team Championship, While Deathryuger won the Ultimate Championship in the main event, then the Underworld would have won two championship titles.

The champions, LupinRed and Patoren1, made their entrance next, holding the Tag Team Championship. Even though these two were rivals, they both knew they had to work together if they wanted to remain tag team champions. This was going to be a challenge, because Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost were two of the most dangerous members of the Underworld.

LupinRed and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva started out in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was one of the most dangerous member sof the Underworld. He stared at LupinRed with an intimidating look, before charging at him. LupinRed moved out of the way and took down Dark Kiva with a backstabber. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then kicked out. He then started punching LupinRed repeatedly, until he got knocked out. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and the two of them performed an aided snap swinging neckbreaker on LupinRed. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then locked in a submission. However, LupinRed was able to make it to the ropes in time. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then picked LupinRed up, readying a tombstone piledriver, but then LupinRed escaped and pushed Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to his corner. LupinRed then tagged in Patoren1, who grabbed Dark Ghost's arms and put him in a headlock. Dark Ghost then pushed Patoren1 out of the way and elbowed him. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1, however, wasn't going to give up. He attacked Dark Ghost, who dodged and tagged in Dark Kiva. Dark Kiva then took out Patoren1 with an STO and went for the pin.

1...

Patoren1 kicked out. He then kicked Dark Kiva in the face, stunning him in the middle of the ring. Patoren1 then tagged in LupinRed, who took down Dark Kiva with a Russian leg sweep. LupinRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **LupinRed and Patoren1 win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

The 2 rivals were surprisingly doing very well with protecting the tag team titles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akaninger was preparing for a fight. Anti-Kuroninja, who was normally commentating the event, asked Akaninger if he wanted to switch places so that Anti-Kuroninja could become Shironinger's mixed tag team partner. Akaninger said no, and he was already going to be late for a match.

* * *

 **3\. Akaninger vs Kamen Rider Kurokage**

Akaninger, the red ranger of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, was soon going to fight alongside his sister, Shironinger, against the team of Houou Soldier and Momoninger, The Renaissance, for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. However, right now, he had a singles match.

Akaninger made his entrance first, welcomed by thousands of boos from the audience, and a few cheers.

Then Akaninger's opponent, Kamen Rider Kurokage, made his appearance. However, before he could enter the ring, Anti-Kuroninja attacked him from behind and pushed Kurokage off the stage.

"Akaninger!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'm going to be your opponent this time, and if you lose, I replace you in your future mixed tag team championship match!"

Anti-Kuroninja then rushed into the ring and started beating Akaninger up with some chops. Akaninger then grabbed one of Anti-Kuroninja's hands, and took down Anti-Kuroninja with a dropkick. Akaninger then took down Anti-Kuroninja with a superman punch, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Akaninger wins by pinfall.**

Akaninger had defeated Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja, humiliated by his defeat, and sad that he couldn't be with Shironinger, went back to his place at the commentary table.

* * *

Meanwhile, LupinX was sitting down with his All-Star Championship. Suddenly, ShishiRed appeared. He said that for some reason he felt like his luck wasn't as good as before, and he needed to test his luck on something. He then noticed that he was in front of the All-Star Champion. LupinX stopped ShishiRed before he could say anything, and said that if ShishiRed could beat LupinX, he would allow ShishiRed to challenge for the All-Star Championship.

* * *

 **4\. LupinYellow vs Patoren3**

LupinYellow, the Gauntlet Women's champion, needed some practice before her match against Go-on Silver. First, she entered the ring, holding the Women's Championship. Then, Patoren3 made her entrance. LupinYellow and Patoren3 had teamed up and fought each other many times, similar to LupinRed and Patoren1.

LupinYellow and Patoren3 knew each other's moves. When the bell rang, both of them circled the ring, thinking about what to do. Patoren3 then noticed an opening and charged at LupinYellow, grabbing her arm. However, LupinYellow pulled out of it and took down Patoren3 with a Russian leg sweep. Then she went for the pin.

1...

Patoren3 kicked out. She then started attacking LupinYellow with an Irish whip, which caused LupinYellow to bounce off of the ropes and go back, allowing Patoren3 to take her down with a drop kick. Patoren3 then put LupinYellow in an ankle lock. LupinYellow tried to escape, so using her hands, she crawled to the ropes and held on to them just in time. The referee had to break Patoren3 and LupinYellow up. LupinYellow then took down Patoren3 with a Russian leg sweep, and then climbed up to the top rope to prepare her finisher.

Suddenly, 3 Rangers appeared. They were Ayame, Sakura, and Yuri, the blue, pink, and orange rangers of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Yuri pushed LupinYellow off the top rope, while Ayame and Sakura began attacking Patoren3. Ayame, Sakura, and Yuri then picked up LupinYellow and triple powerbombed her on the mat. The Flowery Kunoichi Team was here.

 **The match ends in no contest.**

* * *

An interviewer was backstage, trying to ask Sakura what the Flowery Kunoichi Team was doing here. Sakura then said that she didn't want to give any spoilers, and then left. The interviewer was a little confused.

* * *

 **5\. Lord Drakkon vs Dragonranger**

This was a rematch from Power Surge. Dragonranger had defeated Lord Drakkon at Power Surge, but then Lord Drakkon returned as a member of the En4cers, which was Akuroninja's faction. Now that Lord Drakkon had this new power, Dragonranger wanted a rematch.

Lord Drakkon made his entrance, accompanied by Akuroninja. He waited in the ring for Dragonranger to show up. That was when the tv turned on, showing that Dragonranger had been attacked backstage before the match, by other members of the en4cers, including ZyuohCrow, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin.

Lord Drakkon and Akuroninja then left the arena and went backstage.

Dragonranger was beating up ZyuohCrow and DSR, knocking them down. Kamen Rider Odin was being useless, since DSR wasn't controlling him. Dragonranger then clotheslined Akuroninja and threw him into a table. Then Lord Drakkon grabbed Dragonranger and carried him back into the ring.

In front of everyone, Lord Drakkon took the heavily-beaten Dragonranger and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. Then he locked in _Punishment 4,_ causing Dragonranger to submit.

 **Lord Drakkon wins by submission.**

Lord Drakkon then celebrated his new victory over Dragonranger. Now he was even at 1-1.

* * *

Outside the ring, some crew members began dismantling the ropes from the ring for the Dinosaur Rules match. Several rangers and riders began walking outside for the match as lumberjacks. Their job was to keep the fighters inside the ring, and the lumberjacks included Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, SasoriOrange, ZyuohTheWorld, KyoryuRed, and Kamen Rider Specter.

Suddenly, the special guest referee for the match made her entrance. It was an idol whose name was Mikoto Amano, also known as Meeko. Kuroninja wanted her to be the special guest referee because of her experience with Deathryuger.

Now that the ropes were removed, it was time for the match to begin.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja vs Deathryuger - Dinosaur Rules match for the Ultimate Championship**

The announcer came up to the ring to explain a Dinosaur Rules match.

1\. There are no ropes in the ring.

2\. Lumberjacks will be surrounding the ring.

3\. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission.

Because there were no ropes in the ring, it was really hard to do high-flying moves, and you couldn't use the ropes for pinball and submission. It was also really easy to fall out of the ring.

First, Deathryuger, the challenger, made his entrance. He was accompanied by his fellow Underworld member, Kamen Rider Necrom. Necrom was also going to be a lumberjack for this match. Deathryuger then entered the ring, with Meeko trying to stay away from Deathryuger.

Kuroninja's music then played. Kuroninja entered the ring, holding the Ultimate Championship. He made his way to the ring, ready for his most intense match yet. Did Kuroninja make the right choice by choosing Dinosaur Rules as his stipulation?

Kuroninja gave Meeko the Ultimate Championship, and then the bell rang. Deathryuger was an expert in Dinosaur Rules matches. He charged at Kuroninja, who was on the edge of the ring. Kuroninja stepped aside, and it looked like Deathryuger was about to fall, but then he backflipped and pushed Kuroninja into the lumberjacks. Some of them were members of the Underworld, and they began beating up Kuroninja. But then GokaiSilver speared ZyuohTheWorld, and AbareKiller clotheslined Specter and Necrom. KyoryuRed then pushed Kuroninja back into the ring, where Deathryuger was waiting. He put Kuroninja into a triangle lock, and Kuroninja was trying not to submit. There were no ropes in the ring, so Kuroninja couldn't grab the ropes. However, the corners were still there. Kuroninja started crawling towards the corner, grabbing it. Meeko then broke up Deathryuger and Kuroninja. Deathryuger then started getting upset at Meeko, the special guest referee. Deathryuger was about to take her down with his finishing move, the _Mordida Del Spino,_ but then Kuroninja took down Deathryuger with a Russian leg sweep. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out. He wasn't going to lose that easily. Deathryuger then charged at Kuroninja. Kuroninja prepared a dropkick, but Deathryuger was faking the attack. Kuroninja then fell over, which allowed Deathryuger to picked Kuroninja up and feed him to the lumberjacks again. The lumberjacks from the Underworld faction started beating up Kuroninja, before rolling him back in the ring. Deathryuger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Deathryuger then realized that Meeko was counting very slowly. He started arguing with her about her skills as the special guest referee, but then Kuroninja got up. He was preparing something in the corner. After Deathryuger stopped arguing, Akuroninja took Deathryuger down with a knee strike to the face. Deathryuger then rolled out of the ring, and since there were no rooes, he fell off the ring, and into the lumberjacks. Necrom, Specter, and ZyuohTheWorld were guarding Deathryuger, helping him recover, but they didn't see Kuroninja about to dive into them. Kuroninja dove onto the Underworld, and then he picked up Deathryuger and pushed him back into the ring. Kuroninja then climbed onto the top of the corner and landed on Deathryuger. He then went to the corner on the opposite side and started charging up his finisher. Kuroninja then ran towards Deathryuger, but Deathryuger countered it into the _Mordida Del Spino._ Deathryuger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out. He then kicked Deathryuger in the face and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Kuroninja and Meeko then celebrated Kuroninja's big victory over Deathryuger. They then walked out of the ring together, while Deathryuger was helped up by his fellow Underworld faction members.


	23. The Next Challengers

Last week, Kuroninja defeated Deathryuger and retained his Ultimate Championship in a Dinosaur Rules match, where there were no ropes in the ring, and everyone was surrounding it. Now he needs a new opponent, and we will find out who Kuroninja's next opponent is tonight.

Also, in the main event, ShishiRed, OokamiBlue and SasoriOrange will face the team of the All-Star Champion, LupinX, and the Tag Team Champions, LupinRed and Patoren1. If ShishiRed pins LupinX, then he gets to challenge LupinX for the All-Star Championship.

* * *

 **1\. Kuroninja's Next Challenger**

Kuroninja kicked off this episode by making his entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. He had already defended it successfully against Deathryuger, and now he wanted another opponent, because Kuroninja wanted to show that he was the best Ultimate Champion, and everyone wanted to see the Ultimate Championship being defended. Kuroninja was willing to take on any opponent. Kuroninja went in the ring and got out a microphone.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said. "It is I, Kuroninja! You all know why I'm here! I'm here because of my successful title defence against Deathryuger. Now that I defeated him, I need a new opponent! So if anyone wants to challenge me for the championship, come on out!"

For a while, there was silence, until Akuroninja's theme song played. Akuroninja made his entrance, with Lord Drakkon behind him.

"Akuroninja..."Kuroninja said. "I knew you would go after my title."

"Actually," Akuroninja said, "I'm here because last week, before your match, Lord Drakkon defeated Dragonranger with his new power that I gave him. And since he won, he deserves to have his title back."

Suddenly, GokaiSilver's entrance music then played. GokaiSilver made his entrance, accompanied by AbareKiller.

"Really?" GokaiSilver said. "I won't let the En4cers key their hands on the Ultimate Championship! When I lost the Ultimate Championship, I ended up on the undercard, and I had to fight KibaRanger to get back to Ultimate Championship level. I should be Kuroninja's next opponent."

That was when ZyuohTheWorld made his entrance.

"Ok, let's see," ZyuohTheWorld said. "We've got two fighters already challenging for the Ultimate Championship. But they don't deserve to be champions again. I should be the next challenger, Kuroninja! I'm supposed to be the Champion of the World, and yet I haven't even won the Ultimate Championship yet! Besides, you already defeated Kamen Rider Specter and Deathryuger, but I'm the only member of the Underworld you still haven't defeated yet."

"Ok," Kuroninja said, "How about this? You face each other in a 3-way match, and whoever wins gets to face me for my championship."

 **Lord Drakkon vs ZyuohTheWorld vs GokaiSilver**

A referee entered the ring as Kuroninja left, and the bell rang. GokaiSilver and ZyuohTheWorld both knew who they had to go for first. They both charged at Lord Drakkon, but Lord Drakkon clotheslined both of them. He then picked GokaiSilver up and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiSilver kicked out, and started punching Lord Drakkon all the way to the end. He then pushed him out of the ring, but then ZyuohTheWorld attacked GokaiSilver from behind. GokaiSilver was able to counter, though, and he took down ZyuohTheWorld with a superman punch. ZyuohTheWorld was down, and he was about to get up. GokaiSilver had already readied his finisher. As soon as ZyuohTheWorld got up, GokaiSilver went for a Spear on ZyuohTheWorld, but then ZyuohTheWorld did a flip as he was being speared, countering the Spear and knocking GokaiSilver down. However, Lord Drakkon got up. He then put ZyuohTheWorld in his Punishment 4 submission move.

ZyuohTheWorld was about to submit, but then GokaiSilver broke them both up. He couldn't let Lord Drakkon win. ZyuohTheWorld and GokaiSilver then pushed Lord Drakkon out of the ring, and then ZyuohTheWorld finished off GokaiSilver with the World's End. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld wins by pinfall.**

ZyuohTheWorld was now the next challenger to Kuroninja's Ultimate Championship. He then left the ring, but then Lord Drakkon and Akuroninja entered the ring and began beating up GokaiSilver. DSR and ZyuohCrow also joined in, but then AbareKiller, Dragonranger, and KibaRanger appeared to help GokaiSilver. There was a large brawl between the Six Squad and the En4cers.

* * *

 **2\. The Order vs Kamen Rider Rogue and Kamen Rider Mad Rogue**

Kamen Rider Rogue and Kamen Rider Mad Rogue were already in the ring, but neither of them had no idea what they were doing there. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade made his entrance, with Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga behind him. Apparently this team called themselves "The Order."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kamen Rider Decade said, "My name is Kamen Rider Decade, and I am the COO of The Gauntlet, and the one who introduced the Kamen Rider Division here, as I believe that there should be at least one Kamen Rider champion here. However, most of the fighters in this division are useless and unneeded, which is why I created The Order, to clean the Rider Division!"

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga then entered the ring. The bell rang, so the fight began. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto started out in the ring. Both of these fighters were very fast. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue attacked Dark Kabuto with a left hook, but Dark Kabuto dodged it and jumped onto the top ropes. He then bounced off of them and did a somersault before landing on Mad Rogue. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then started beating up Kamen Rider Mad Rogue very quickly, but Kamen Rider Mad Rogue got up and took down Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto with the Mad Cutter. Kamen Rider Mad Rogue then tagged in Kamen Rider Rogue, who put Dark Kabuto in position for the Crocodile Chokeslam.

Suddenly, as Kamen Rider Rogue was finishing Dark Kabuto off with the Crocodile Chokeslam, Dark Kabuto escaped by doing a dropkick on Rogue, forcing him to release his grip. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then rolled outside, but not before tagging in Kamen Rider Ryuga. Kamen Rider Ryuga then took Kamen Rider Rogue down with a double knee attack, and locked Kamen Rider Rogue into the Dragon Sleeper. Kamen Rider Rogue had to submit.

 **The Order win by submission.**

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga then began attacking Kamen Rider Rogue and Kamen Rider Mad Rogue, but then DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach, the Mach Patrol, showed up and began chasing The Order away.

* * *

 **3\. GokaiRed vs Go-on Gold**

This match was made because these two needed something to do. Hopefully the winner of this match would get the General manager's attention, moving them closer to a championship match.

First, GokaiRed made his entrance, followed by Go-on Gold.

The bell rang, and Go-on Gold charged at GokaiRed. Go-on Gold was very fast, so it was hard for GokaiRed to keep up. Go-on Gold took down GokaiRed with a slingblade, and then climbed up to the top rope. Go-on Gold then jumped off the top rope and landed on GokaiRed. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiRed then kicked out. He took down Go-on Gold with a fireman's carry slam, and then locked Go-on Gold in the captain's hook. Go-on Gold, however, was able to escape. He then kicked GokaiRed in the face and prepared for another attack from the top rope. But then, GokaiRed grabbed Go-on Gold and threw him off the top rope. He then began charging up his finisher. Go-on Gold got up and GokaiRed took Go-on Gold down with his new finisher, the _Rainmaker._ GokaiRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall.**

GokaiRed then celebrated his victory over Go-on Gold, and went backstage.

* * *

 **4\. LupinYellow and Patoren3 vs the Flowery Kunoichi Team**

Last week, LupinYellow and Patoren3 were having a match against each other, but then the Flowery Kunoichi Team attacked. It was unclear what the Flowery Kunoichi Team was doing here, but LupinYellow and Patoren3 wanted some payback against them.

First, LupinYellow and Patoren3 made their entrance. LupinYellow was holding the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Then, the Flowery Kunoichi Team made their entrance. Flower Ninja Sakura, the pink ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and Flower Ninja Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team and the first purple ranger in all of Super Sentai, entered the ring, ready to take on LupinYellow and Patoren3.

Sakura and Patoren3 started out in the ring. They circled each other, trying to think of how to defeat the other. Patoren3 then charged at Sakura and speared her into the ring. She then locked Sakura in a submission hold. However, Sakura was able to escape the submission and kicked Patoren3 in the face. She then tagged in Ran, and the two of them took down Patoren3 with a scoop slam. Ran then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren3 kicked out, but then Ran grabbed Patoren3 by the helmet. Patoren3 then took down Ran with a dropkick and tagged in LupinYellow. LupinYellow went on the top rope and dove onto Ran. Ran then crawled back to her corner and tagged in Sakura, and the two of them took down LupinYellow with a double clothesline, and when LupinYellow was down, the two of them finished it with double kicks. Sakura then tried to pin LupinYellow.

1...

LupinYellow kicked out, and put Sakura in the position for her finisher, the russian leg sweep, however, she failed, because Sakura countered it. LupinYellow then pushed Sakura out of the way and tagged in Patoren3. Patoren3 then put Sakura in the sharpshooter submission hold, but then Sakura escaped and rolled Patoren3 up into a pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Flowery Kunoichi Team win by pinfall.**

* * *

Backstage, PteraRanger was looking at a locked metal box. Midoninger was walking by and asked PteraRanger what this metal box was. PteraRanger said that inside the box was a secret prize, and the Flowery Kunoichi Team had defeated LupinYellow and Patoren3 to prove that they were worthy of this prize. However, they weren't done. Another team needed to fight the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Midoninger then asked PteraRanger if they wanted to team up, so PteraRanger agreed.

Suddenly, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink showed up and challenged PteraRanger and Midoninger to a match next week. Whoever won would get to challenge the Flowery Kunoichi Team.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Evol**

Kamen Rider Decade, the COO of The Gauntlet, had scheduled this match after a complaint from DSR, because of how DSR was a sore loser. Kamen Rider Zi-O had defeated Kamen Rider Odin fair and square, but DSR was able to convince Decade that Zi-O had cheated. Kamen Rider Decade then sent Kamen Rider Evol, whom he had freed from a casket, to fight Kamen Rider Zi-O.

First, Kamen Rider Evol made his entrance. However, he looked different than usual. Instead of his Black Hole Form, he was using his Cobra Form. His entrance music was still the same, but he had a new entrance video that showed him being a part of The Order, Kamen Rider Decade's new faction.

Kamen Rider Zi-O then made his entrance. Even though he was the new guy, he was facing powerful opponents in the Rider-Division, such as Kamen Rider Odin and Kamen Rider Evol. However, that would lead him closer to his goal: to become the king of the Kamen Rider Division. Kamen Rider Zi-O was wearing armour that made him look similar to Kamen Rider Build.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Evol started mercilessly attacking Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O was able to dodge, and then he took down Kamen Rider Evol with a codebreaker. Kamen Rider Zi-O then started kicking Kamen Rider Evol when he was down, similar to Kamen Rider Build's fighting style. Kamen Rider Evol, however, knew about Kamen Rider Build's fighting style and grabbed Kamen Rider Zi-O's leg, and then took it out with a dragonscrew leg whip. Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out, and climbed up to the top rope. He then did a moonsault off the top rope, but then Kamen Rider Evol caught him. He then slammed Kamen Rider Zi-O down on the mat. Kamen Rider Evol then charged up his finisher. Kamen Rider Zi-O got up, and ended up on the recieving end of the Pandora Combo: Kamen Rider Evol grabbed him by the throat, then pushed him backward. Evol then kicked Zi-O on the back of the head, causing him to move the other way, and then Evol jumped up and slammed Kamen Rider Zi-O down. Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Evol wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Evol then began beating up Kamen Rider Zi-O even more, but then a red Kamen Rider that no one had seen before appeared and pushed Kamen Rider Evol out of the ring. It was Kamen Rider Geiz. He then began to help Kamen Rider Zi-O up, but then took Kamen Rider Zi-O down with a codebreaker. Kamen Rider Geiz then left the arena, while some staff members tried to help Zi-O out of the ring.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: ShishiRed, SasoriOrange, and OokamiBlue vs LupinX, LupinRed, and Patoren1**

In this main event, the tag team champions and the All-Star Champion were taking on the Kyurangers. If ShishiRed's team won, then he would get to challenge LupinX for the All-Star Championship.

First, the Kyurangers made their entrance. ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and SasoriOrange made their entrance at the same time, entering the ring. Would ShishiRed's luckiness be enough to earn him a shot at the All-Star Championship?

Next, LupinX made his entrance, along with the tag team champions, LupinRed and Patoren1. Surprisingly, LupinRed and Patoren1 were able to hold on to the Tag Team Championship for a long time ever since their victory at Summer Showdown.

ShishiRed and LupinX started out in the ring. ShishiRed started by attacking LupinX, but LupinX was able to take in all those punches. LupinX then charged at ShishiRed, but ShishiRed was able to dodge. LupinX then locked ShishiRed in an armbar. Due to ShishiRed's luck, there was a rope nearby for ShishiRed to grab so he could escape. ShishiRed then tagged in his best friend, OokamiBlue. OokamiBlue didn't hesitate to beat up LupinX. LupinX, however, was able to throw OokamiBlue down so he could escape and tag in LupinRed.

LupinRed clotheslined OokamiBlue, but then OokamiBlue got up. He took down LupinRed with a scoop slam, and then tagged in ShishiRed. The two of them then performed an aided powerbomb on LupinRed, and ShishiRed went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinRed was able to kick out. He then performed a Russian leg sweep on ShishiRed, knocking him down, and then went to his corner to charge up his finisher. Patoren1 then tagged himself in, annoying LupinRed a little. Patoren1 then charged at ShishiRed, but ShishiRed rolled out of the way and tagged in SasoriOrange. SasoriOrange charged in with a Spear, taking down Patoren1. Patoren1 was then pinned by SasoriOrange.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and tagged in LupinX, but SasoriOrange got out of the way. He tagged in ShishiRed, who clotheslined LupinX. ShishiRed went for the pin.

1...

Suddenly, LupinX kicked out and grabbed ShishiRed's arm, putting it into an armbar. ShishiRed was about to submit, but luckily, there were ropes nearby. ShishiRed grabbed the ropes before his arm could get tired, so the referee forced them apart. ShishiRed then put LupinX in a leglock, forcing him to submit.

 **ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and SasoriOrange win by submission.**

ShishiRed was now next in line for the All-Star Championship. He looked at LupinX as he and the others left the ring.


	24. Return of a Rider

Tonight, LupinRed and Patoren1 need new challengers after defeating Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. There are several tag teams who are impatiently waiting for their shot at the Tag Team Championship, so there will be a tag team battle royal to determine the next challenger.

However, that's not all. In the main event, Kamen Rider Build will take on Kamen Rider Rogue. Kamen Rider Rogue has recently felt useless after being defeated by The Order, so Kamen Rider Build gave him an opportunity. If Kamen Rider Rogue defeats Kamen Rider Build, he will have a shot at the Rider-Division Championship.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. PatorenX vs Dragonranger**

This opening match was here because PatorenX wanted to prepare himself for his All-Star Championship match against ShishiRed. At the same time, Dragonranger wanted to fight someone. The general manager then decided to make a match between them.

First, PatorenX, the All-Star Champion, made his entrance with the championship. He held it for everyone to see as he ran toward the ring.

Dragonranger then made his appearance. He walked towards the ring, ready to face PatorenX.

Suddenly, ShishiRed made his appearance. He was going to join Kuroninja-10 and Anti-Kuroninja at the commentary table.

The bell rang, and Dragonranger charged at PatorenX. However, he underestimated the speed that the PatorenX form brought with it. PatorenX flipped over Dragonranger and took him down with a backstabber. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Dragonranger kicked out, and lifted PatorenX up to make sure he couldn't run away. He then slammed PatorenX on the ground, and then climbed up to the top rope. Dragonranger attempted an elbow drop, but PatorenX rolled out of the way. He then pinned Dragonranger, whose elbow felt sore.

1...2...

Dragonranger, however, kicked out again. He wasn't going to lose that easily. PatorenX started punching Dragonranger rapidly, while also stepping back after every punch. Although he was getting punched in the face so many times, Dragonranger was memorizing PatorenX's punches and found an opening. He lifted PatorenX up and finished him off with the Rock Bottom. Dragonranger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Dragonranger wins by pinfall.**

Dragonranger had pinned the All-Star Champion. This could only mean one thing: he was allowed to challenge the All-Star Champion! Although ShishiRed was already scheduled to face PatorenX/LupinX, Dragonranger wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. He was going to face ShishiRed and LupinX/PatorenX in a triple threat match for the All-Star Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Kamen Rider Zi-O was getting interviewed about his loss to Kamen Rider Evol. Kamen Rider Zi-O said that this was just a minor setback, but that won't stop Kamen Rider Zi-O from becoming the king of the Rider Division. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach then appeared and asked Kamen Rider Zi-O if he would like to join them as they took on The Order next week. Kamen Rider Zi-O agreed.

* * *

 **2\. GokaiRed vs Patoren2**

GokaiRed had returned to the ring last week, with a new attitude. After weeks of having nothing to do, GokaiRed was back. However, this meant more opportunities for fighters that rarely had any. If they could score an upset victory against GokaiRed, thy could get more recognition, which would eventually lead them to championship matches.

First, Patoren2 made his entrance. Patoren3 was doing very well in the women's division, while Patoren1 was one half of the Tag Team Champions. However, Patoren2 hadn't done anything noticeable in The Gauntlet lately, except for his short rivalry with Kuroninja.

GokaiRed then made his entrance. He walked towards the ring, while at the same time, giving away what looked like cash to the audience. This paper money was actually custom made notes with GokaiRed's face on them. This wasn't the same GokaiRed the audience was used to.

The bell rang, and Patoren2 was ready to defeat GokaiRed and get noticed. He charged at GokaiRed and heabutted him into the corner. He then whipped him over the other side and charged at GokaiRed. GokaiRed then went out of the way and took down Patoren2 with a cutter. Patoren2 got up, but then GokaiRed defeated him with the Rainmaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pin** **fall.**

GokaiRed then went to the back after his victory.

* * *

 **3\. Houou Soldier vs Akaninger**

This was a warmup for the Mixed Tag Team Championship match between the team of Akaninger and Shironinger against The Renaissance, the team of Houou Soldier and Momoninger. Houou Soldier and Momoninger were the tag team champions, ever since they formed an alliance.

First, Akaninger and Shironinger made their entrance together. Akaninger went into the ring as Anti-Kuroninja watched by the commentary table, annoyed that he failed to replace Akaninger as Shironinger's mixed tag team partner.

Houou Soldier then entered next, accompanied by Momoninger. He was holding the Mixed Tag Team Championship for everyone to see.

The bell rang, and Akaninger made the first move. However, he was caught by Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier took him down with a kick, and then knocked him down with a knee strike to the face. Houou Soldier then climbed up to the top rope, attempting a Phoenix Splash, but then Akaninger got up. Akaninger took down Houou Soldier with a superman punch and went to the corner. Houou Soldier got up, and then Akaninger took down Houou Soldier with a charging kick to the face. Akaninger went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out. He then pushed Akaninger down and climbed up to the top rope. Houou Soldier then took Akaninger down with a Phoenix Splash and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

After the match, Houou Soldier went to beat up Akaninger, but then Anti-Kuroninja left the commentary table to make the save. He got out a chair from under the ring, and went to attack Houou Soldier. But then, Houou Soldier got the chair and attacked Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger then appeared to save Akaninger. She helped Anti-Kuroninja up, but then lifted him up and threw him at Houou Soldier. Shironinger and Akaninger were ready to take those mixed tag team championship titles from The Renaissance.

* * *

 **4\. PteraRanger and Midoninger vs ChameleonGreen and WashiPink**

This was a match scheduled for this week. Whoever won this match would get to face the Flowery Kunoichi Team for something inside a metal container.

First, the Ranger Slayer, PteraRanger, made her entrance, with Midoninger following her from behind. Next, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink, both representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance. Both of these teams wanted to know what was in that metal container, and why they had to fight the Flowery Kunoichi Team for it.

Midoninger and ChameleonGreen started in the ring. First, Midoninger charged at ChameleonGreen. However, ChameleonGreen knew the way of the ninja, and dodged Midoninger's attacks easily. She then took down Midoninger with a DDT and went back to her corner. ChameleonGreen then tagged in WashiPink, before picking her up and throwing her onto Midoninger. WashiPink went for the pin.

1...2...

Midoninger kicked out, and then tried to fight WashiPink. However, WashiPink was too fast. WashiPink tried to take down Midoninger with a cutter, but then Midoninger dodged it and rolled out the way to her corner, tagging in PteraRanger. PteraRanger took down WashiPink with a superkick, and then put her in an armbar. WashiPink was grounded, and there was no room for her to use any high-flying moves. WashiPink tried to move her way to the ropes, while PteraRanger wouldn't let go. WashiPink then reached the bottom rope, forcing PteraRanger to break up the submission. WashiPink then tried to tag in ChameleonGreen, but the PteraRanger kicked ChameleonGreen off the ring. WashiPink then took down PteraRanger with a codebreaker and collapsed. PteraRanger tired crwaling to her corner, and tagged in Midoninger. Midoninger saw the unconscious WashiPink and went for the pin.

1...

WashiPink kicked out, and then took down Midoninger with a clothesline. She then climbed up to the top rope and landed on Midoninger with a 450 Splash. Then she went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **WashiPink and ChameleonGreen win by pinfall.**

Now that WashiPink and ChameleonGreen won, they would get to face the Flowery Kunoichi Team.

* * *

 **5\. Tag Team Battle Royal**

Next was a battle royal to determine the next challengers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Contestants were eliminated by going over the top rope, with their two feet touching the floor. Several tag teams entered the ring. These tag teams were:

The Mach Patrol, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, the Gouraigers, the BN Team, Specter and Necrom, Akuroninja and DSR, the returning EngineBros and RemoconBros, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack, and the Order.

When the bell rang, immediately the Gouraigers pushed Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper out of the ring, over the top ropes, so they were eliminated. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto had eliminated DekaBreak, but didn't notice Kamen Rider Mach, who was running towards him. Kamen Rider Mach then eliminated Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, but Dark Kabuto took Kamen Rider Mach with him using his intense speed. Kamen Rider Ryuga was still in the ring, though, so the Order wasn't eliminated yet. The Gouraigers, meanwhile, took down TenbinGold with a piledriver, but then HebitsukaiSilver kicked KabutoRaiger with a superkick. KuwagaRaiger then threw TenbinGold out of the ring, before being speared down by SasoriOrange. OushiBlack then grabbed KabutoRaiger and HebitsukaiSilver up and threw them both out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Akuroninja and DSR were very dominant. They eliminated Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom right away, along with EngineBros and RemoconBros. Akuroninja then knocked out SasoriOrange, while DSR put Kamen Rider Ryuga to sleep with the Constrictor. DSR then threw Ryuga out of the ring. Akuroninja then picked SasoriOrange up and met with DSR, and the two of them threw him out of the ring. Suddenly, AbareKiller and GokaiSilver showed up, along with KibaRanger, and they began beating up Akuroninja and DSR. Then they left, allowing OushiBlack to eliminate Akuroninja and DSR.

Now there were only two left: OushiBlack and KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger tried attacking OushiBlack with knife-edge chops, but OushiBlack headbutted KuwagaRaiger down. KuwagaRaiger then tried rolling out of the way, but found himself close to the ropes. OushiBlack then clotheslined KuwagaRaiger out of the ring, over the top rope. KuwagaRaiger was still on the ring apron, though, so he wasn't eliminated yet. OushiBlack then elbowed the ropes, bouncing KuwagaRaiger off.

 **SasoriOrange and OushiBlack win the battle royal.**

SasoriOrange and OushiBlack were now the next challengers to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT:** **Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Rogue - Rider-Division Championship Match**

Kamen Rider Rogue had recently felt useless after losing to The Order. Kamen Rider Build felt sorry for him and decided to offer him a shot at the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Rogue made his appearance. He was ready to fight Kamen Rider Build and prove to Kamen Rider Decade and The Order that he wasn't useless.

Then, Kamen Rider Build made his entrance, in his RabbitTank form. He was the Rider-Division Champion, and he was wearing the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see as he walked towards the ring.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Build was ready. Kamen Rider Rogue tried to think of a strategy to defeat Build, but Build knew he had to strike first. He kicked Kamen Rider Rogue down on his knees, and then began kicking him multiple times again. Kamen Rider Rogue then grabbed one of Build's legs and dropped Kamen Rider Build on the floor. Kamen Rider Rogue then put Kamen Rider Build in a leglock.

Kamen Rider Build, however, needed to retain his championship. He spun around and reversed the leg lock. Then he escaped and climbed up to the top rope, performing a moonsault. Although he missed Kamen Rider Rogue, he still landed on his feet. Kamen Rider Rogue then grabbed Kamen Rider Build by the throat and took him down with a choke slam. Kamen Rider Rogue then prepared his finisher, the Crocodile Clutch. Kamen Rider Build couldn't submit right away.

Using all the power he had left, Kamen Rider Build grabbed Kamen Rider Rogue's hands and pulled them away from his throat. Then he got up and took down Kamen Rider Rogue with a DDT. Kamen Rider Build then climbed up to the top rope and took down Kamen Rider Rogue with a moonsault. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Build then celebrated, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z appeared and put Kamen Rider Build in a dragon sleeper. The last time Kamen Rider Cross-Z appeared was at Power Surge, where he defeated Kamen Rider Grease and became the last man standing in a Last Man Standing match. Everyone almost forgot about him, but now he was back. And he wanted the Rider-Division Championship.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z picked up the Rider-Division Championship and held it up, sending a message to the Rider-Division Champion.


	25. Akuroninja's Revenge

Last week, there was a tag team battle royal. The winners of the match were SasoriOrange and OushiBlack, which meant that they could challenge the current champions, LupinRed and Patoren1, for the Tag Team Championship. But first, they would be taking on the Gouraigers, whom SasoriOrange and OushiBlack eliminated last to win the battle royal.

Another thing that happened in the battle royal was that GokaiSilver and AbareKiller, along with KibaRanger, invaded the battle royal and eliminated Akuroninja and DSR, who also wanted to become the challengers to the tag team championship. The rivalry between GokaiSilver's faction, the Six Squad, and Akuroninja's faction, the En4cers, had been getting so intense lately, so in the main event of this episode, GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger will take on Akuroninja, DSR, and Lord Drakkon.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. ZyuohCrow vs GokaiRed**

ZyuohCrow, one member of the En4cers, wasn't participating in the main event, but he still wanted something to do. He decided to challenge GokaiRed to a match, since GoakiRed wasn't doing anything.

First, ZyuohCrow made his entrance. Right now, GokaiRed was at a winning streak, and something had changed about his personality. If ZyuohCrow could defeat GokaiRed, it could give him a lot of attention.

GokaiRed then made his entrance. This time, he was walking down to the ring, while throwing stacks of play money in the air. No one really knew why GokaiRed was throwing money in the air. Both fighters were now in the ring, ready to fight.

The bell rang, and GokaiRed charged at ZyuohCrow. ZyuohCrow kicked GokaiRed in the face, picked him up, and then slammed him down. He then climbed up to the top rope, and jumped off, attempting to land on GokaiRed. GokaiRed rolled out of the way and got up. He then took down ZyuohCrow with a powerbomb, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

ZyuohCrow kicked out, and then put GokaiRed in the crossface chicken wing submission. GokaiRed had to escape. He elbowed ZyuohCrow to try and escape. GokaiRed then picked up ZyuohCrow and took him down with a powerbomb again. GokaiRed then began charging up his finisher, and when ZyuohCrow got up, GokaiRed took him down with the Rainmaker. GokaiRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall.**

GokaiRed then got a microphone out and began to speak.

"Ever since losing the All-Star Championship to LupinX..." GokaiRed said, "I have been lost, with nothing to do in The Gauntlet...until now. I realized that everyone here goes to these shows to see me. I'm the one making all the money for The Gauntlet. Prepare yourselves...GokaiRed, the moneymaker...has arrived."

GokaiRed then went backstage.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto**

2 weeks ago, Kamen Rider Zi-O was saved by Kamen Rider Geiz, who then attacked Zi-O for some reason. Kamen Rider Zi-O needed an explanation on what this was about. However, instead, Kamen Rider Zi-O was going to fight Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, one of the members of The Order.

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto made his entrance first, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Ryuga. Kamen Rider Decade also joined the commentary table. Then, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance and walked to the ring.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Zi-O and Dark Kabuto fought each other. Dark Kabuto was very fast, and he ran towards Kamen Rider Zi-O, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O took him down by kicking Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto's leg. Kamen Rider Zi-O then took Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto down with a codebreaker, and climbed up the top rope to finish Dark Kabuto off with the Timestopper.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ryuga pushed Kamen Rider Zi-O off the top rope. Kamen Rider Zi-O fell off, and this was when Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto pinned Kamen Rider Zi-O.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto wins by pinfall.**

The Order then began surrounding the ring, ready to attack Kamen Rider Zi-O. But then, Kamen Rider Geiz appeared and took Kamen Rider Ryuga and Kamen Rider Evol down with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto rushed at Geiz, who picked him up and took Dark Kabuto down with a vertical suplex piledriver. Kamen Rider Geiz then tried helping Kamen Rider Zi-O up, but Kamen Rider Zi-O took Kamen Rider Geiz down with a codebreaker and left.

Kamen Rider Decade then left the commentary table.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, as Kamen Rider Decade was leaving, LupinX was sitting down, holding his All-Star Championship. GokaiRed then walked up to him.

"Hello, LupinX," GokaiRed said. "I believe that championship is mine."

"Sorry, GokaiRed," LupinX said, "I know that you want to challenge me for the All-Star Championship, but I'm already defending it against Dragonranger and ShishiRed. Besides, you lost the All-Star Championship to me twice."

"So," GokaiRed said, "you're rejecting my challenge? That's a big mistake. I'm the one making all the money in the Gauntlet."

"Fine," LupinX said. "But if you lose to me next week, then stop annoying me."

* * *

 **3\. Specter and Necrom vs EngineBros and RemoconBros**

Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom had participated in the tag team battle royal last week, and so did EngineBros and RemoconBros. These two tag teams hadn't been seen for a long time, so this was like an exhibition match to show everyone the skills of both teams.

First, EngineBros and RemoconBros made their entrance. They used to be a formidable force, but had slowly become forgotten after turning on their manager, Kamen Rider Rogue. Next, Specter and Necrom made their entrance. Both of them had been seen in singles competition, but even though Kamen Rider Specter had potential to become Ultimate Champion, he failed to capture the title against Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom were both members of the Underworld faction, which had no leader, even though Deathryuger was the closest to one.

EngineBros and Kamen Rider Necrom started out in the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom dodged EngineBros' technician attacks, but then found himself at the receiving end of an armbar. Kamen Rider Necrom tried to fight back, and he quickly grabbed the ropes. EngineBros then picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and put him in position for a piledriver, but Kamen Rider Necrom dropkicked his way out of the piledriver. EngineBros then tagged in RemoconBros, and at the same time, Necrom tagged in Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter then got taken down by a double powerbomb. RemoconBros went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out. He then took RemoconBros down with a codebreaker, and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. RemoconBros got up, but then Kamen Rider Necrom jumped over Kamen Rider Specter, who was crouched down, and dropkicked RemoconBros in the face. Kamen Rider Necrom then pinned RemoconBros.

1...2...3!

 **Specter and Necrom win by pinfall.**

EngineBros tried to attack Necrom from behind to avenge his brother, but then Kamen Rider Necrom took him down with an Eyedrop Kick.

* * *

 **4\. What's inside the metal box?**

Last week, there had been a metal container, and somehow, some female fighters were forming tag teams and fighting for whatever was inside this metal box. There were only two teams left: the Flower Kunoichi Team, and, representing the Kyurangers, the team of ChameleonGreen and WashiPink. Now, the general manager, Space Sheriff Gavan, was going to reveal what was in the box.

Space Sheriff Gavan made his entrance, holding up the metal container. He placed it on a table in the center of the ring. However, before he could reveal what was inside, he asked ChameleonGreen and WashiPink, along with the Flowery Kunoichi Team, to come down to the ring for the opening.

ChameleonGreen and WashiPink made their way to the ring first, followed by the Flowery Kunoichi Team. They both wanted to know what was in that metal case.

Space Sheriff Gavan then opened the case...revealing a match contract for both teams. It would be a 2v2 match at the end of October, and the winner would become the first ever _**Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**_

Space Sheriff Gavan then left.

* * *

Backstage, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, LupinYellow, and the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kuroninja, were waiting, when suddenly, Go-on Gold and the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, Go-on Silver, appeared. The Go-on Wings were there to challenge Kuroninja and LupinYellow to a mixed tag team match, but this time, unlike usual, it had nothing to do with the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Kuroninja and LupinYellow had been rivals with the Go-on Wings for a long time, and their rivalry made the Mixed tag Team division more interesting. It was hard to explain who was the best mixed tag team: the 6th ranger siblings, or the power couple that had been together since January.

* * *

 **5\. SasoriOrange and OushiBlack vs the Gouraigers**

This match was just a practice for SasoriOrange and OushiBlack. However, the Gouraigers were looking forward to this match, as they had been eliminated by SasoriOrange and OushiBlack in the tag team battle royal.

First, the Gouraigers made their entrance. Next, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack made their entrance. However, before they could start the match, LupinRed, one half of the tag team champions, made his entrance and joined the commentary desk. He wanted to take a closer look at his and Patoren1's challengers for the Tag Team Championship.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and SasoriOrange both in the ring. KabutoRaiger and SasoriOrange both charged at each other. They then both performed superkicks, which touched each other. This caused them both to fall down. The referee then began counting for the double knockout.

1...2...3...4...

SasoriOrange then got up and pinned KabutoRaiger.

1...

KabutoRaiger kicked out, got up quickly, and headbutted SasoriOrange. SasoriOrange was stunned. KabutoRaiger then took down SasoriOrange with a neckbreaker, and then tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger and KabutoRaiger then started beating SasoriOrange up, until the referee broke them up. KuwagaRaiger then picked SasoriOrange up, ready to take him down with another neckbreaker, but then SasoriOrange escaped and pushed KuwagaRaiger back. As soon as KuwagaRaiger turned around, SasoriOrange took him down with a Spear. Both of them were now on the ground, with their tag team partners reaching out, waiting for the tag.

SasoriOrange successfully tagged in OushiBlack, while KuwagaRaiger tagged in KabutoRaiger. OushiBlack picked KabutoRaiger up with a fireman's carry and slammed him down. LupinRed was shocked from the commentary table. KabutoRaiger then tried charging at OushiBlack, but OushiBlack took him down with a clothesline. OushiBlack then picked up KabutoRaiger and finished him off with the fireman's carry slam. OushiBlack then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **SasoriOrange and OushiBlack win by pinfall.**

While LupinRed headed backstage, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack celebrated their victory over the Gouraigers.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, LupinRed was talking to Patoren1 about how strong OushiBlack was. They needed to find a way to defeat OushiBlack. Patoren1 then said that he would fight OushiBlack in singles competition next week to see if there was a way to defeat him.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger vs Akuroninja, DSR, and Lord Drakkon**

The Six Squad and the En4cers were in a rivalry with each other. This rivalry had gotten so intense, that GokaiSilver, KibaRanger, and AbareKiller had invaded the tag team battle royal, eliminated Akuroninja and DSR from the battle royal, and then left. This match would hopefully put a stop to this rivalry before it could get out of hand.

First, GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger made their entrance together. GokaiSilver used to be an Ultimate Champion, but after losing the Ultimate Championship, he ended up on the undercard, and only went back to main event level after defeating and earning the respect of KibaRanger, who was now a member of GokaiSilver's faction. The En4cers made their entrance next. Led by Akuroninja, they also wanted to win the Ultimate Championship and bring championship gold to the En4cers. Lord Drakkon was their newest member, who joined after losing to Dragonranger at Power Surge, with Akuroninja promising to help him win the Ultimate Championship again. Akuroninja also gave Lord Drakkon new powers.

GokaiSilver and Lord Drakkon started in the ring. The bell rang, and GokaiSilver charged at Lord Drakkon, intent on taking him down early with a Spear, but Lord Drakkon was ready. He caught GokaiSilver and suplexed him down. Lord Drakkon then tagged in Akuroninja, who put GokaiSilver in a headlock, moving him to the middle of the ring, where there were no ropes. GokaiSilver had to try and not fall asleep. AbareKiller couldn't take seeing his friend being mercilessly attacked by Akuroninja, so he quickly ran into the ring and attacked Akuroninja. Akuroninja then took AbareKiller down with a package piledriver, but didn't notice GokaiSilver standing behind him. Akuroninja then turned around, and was immediately taken down by a superman punch. GokaiSilver went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, and grabbed GokaiSilver, pulling on his arm. He dragged GokaiSilver over to his corner, where he tagged in DSR. DSR and Akuroninja attacked GokaiSilver in the corner, until the referee started breaking everyone up. While DSR was arguing with the referee, it allowed GokaiSilver to escape and make the tag to KibaRanger. KibaRanger charged at DSR, but then DSR stared at him. KibaRanger was scared, but then remembered that he was a fighter. KibaRanger then slapped DSR in the face. That was a big mistake. DSR then put KibaRanger in a Cobra Clutch in the middle of the ring. Akuroninja then went outside and pushed GokaiSilver into the ring, where he performed a sleeper hold on GokaiSilver. Lord Drakkon then grabbed AbareKiller, who had just recovered from a piledriver. Lord Drakkon then put AbareKiller into a submission as well. It looked like 3 members of the 6 Squad were about to submit to the En4cers.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, along with Deathryuger, began running to the ring. They started beating up the En4cers as revenge for what happened last week in the tag team battle royal, where Akuroninja and DSR eliminated Specter and Necrom. Soon, GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger recovered, and there was chaos in the ring. 3 fighters from the Underworld, the En4cers, and the 6 Squad were fighting each other.

That was when Space Sheriff Gavan's music played. The general manager approached the ring, telling everyone to stop. The ring was now in chaos, and only one thing could solve it. At the end of October, it would be the Six Squad, GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and Kibaranger, vs the Underworld, Deathryuger, Specter, and Necrom, vs the En4cers, Akuroninja, DSR, and Lord Drakkon...in a _Faction Wars_ match.


	26. Momoninger's Missing

Before the show could begin, Kamen Rider Decade had an announcement to make. He was going to address how Kamen Rider Zi-O was fighting against The Order, and how Kamen Rider Geiz kept interfering in his matches. Kamen Rider Geiz didn't even work at The Gauntlet, and Decade had no idea why he was there. That's when Kamen Rider Decade came up with an idea: he and the Order would face Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and a few others in a 5v5 tag team match at _**Faction Wars**_. If Kamen Rider Zi-O's team won, then Zi-O would earn a match against the Rider-Division Champion, while Kamen Rider Geiz would earn a contract to The Gauntlet. The others on Team Zi-O would receive a title shot of their choosing. However, if The Order won, then everyone on Team Zi-O would get fired from The Gauntlet...and/or banned from ever coming back.

Also, in the main event of The Gauntlet, Kuroninja and LupinYellow will be taking on the Go-on Wings in a mixed tag team match, to prepare LupinYellow for her title defence against Go-on Silver at Faction Wars.

* * *

 **1\. LupinX vs GokaiRed**

Last week, LupinX was challenged by GokaiRed, who wanted another shot at the All-Star Championship. LupinX had defeated GokaiRed to win the All-Star Championship, and after that, GokaiRed rarely showed up, until now. GokaiRed had recently taken on a new personality, becoming more arrogant and believing that he was the reason why everyone wanted to see The Gauntlet (this is only 25% true).

First, LupinX made an appearance, holding up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. He then walked towards the ring with the All-Star Championship. LupinX had already scheduled his title defense against ShishiRed and Dragonranger at Faction Wars, at the end of October, but if GokaiRed won, it would mean that LupinX would have someone else to defend against.

GokaiRed then made his entrance, ready to take down LupinX and add himself to the All-Star Championship match. When the bell rang, he immediately went for LupinX and started beating him up. However, what made LupinX very tough was his ability to absorb heavy blows. GokaiRed took LupinX down with a pop-up powerbomb and went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinX then kicked out. He took GokaiRed down with a DDT, and was ready to finish GokaiRed right away. LupinX grabbed GokaiRed's arm and started pulling on it. GokaiRed was now trapped in the armbar, the move that made him submit and lose the All-Star Championship to LupinX. However, this was a new GokaiRed. GokaiRed rushed towards the ropes and reversed the armbar. GokaiRed then took LupinX down with a suplex, and then readied his finisher. LupinX got up, which let GokaiRed finish him off with the Rainmaker. GokaiRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall.**

GokaiRed was now added to the All-Star Championship match, making it a 4-way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Zi-O was trying to recruit others to join Team Zi-O, but nobody wanted to join, out of fear that they would get fired. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga then looked at Kamen Rider Zi-O as they walked towards the ring for their match.

* * *

 **2\. The Order vs Mach Patrol**

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga made their entrance as part of The Order, Kamen Rider Decade's faction. Their opponents, Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak, were already in the ring.

The match started with Kamen Rider Ryuga and DekaBreak in the ring. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Ryuga were both skilled technicians in the ring. DekaBreak tried to attack Kamen Rider Ryuga, but then Kamen Rider Ryuga caught DekaBreak in a facelock. DekaBreak was able to stand up, though. However, he was still in a facelock, so Kamen Rider Ryuga just took him down with a DDT. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, and the 2 of them began attacking DekaBreak in the corner. Kamen Rider Ryuga then held Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, who was about to charge into DekaBreak. DekaBreak moved out of the way, driving Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto into Kamen Rider Ryuga. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Mach, who, just like Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, specialized in speed and agility. Kamen Rider Mach ran so fast, but Dark Kabuto was faster. He intercepted Kamen Rider Mach before Kamen Rider Mach could take Dark Kabuto down with some strikes, and took Kamen Rider Mach down with a lariat. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then moved back, away from Kamen Rider Mach, so he could perform the finisher, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O's music started playing.

Kamen Rider Zi-O made his way down to the ring, distracting Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto. This allowed Kamen Rider Mach to pin Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto from behind.

1...2...3!

 **The Mach Patrol win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O then revealed that Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak were the 3rd and 4th members of his team.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

First, Kamen Rider Build, the Rider-Division Champion, made his entrance. He was going to join the commentary table to observe Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who challenged him for the Rider-Division Championship.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then made his entrance. He was going to be in a handicap match against Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, to show how powerful he had become.

Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper both made their entrance, ready to take down Kamen Rider Cross-Z. They entered the ring, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z started to attack both of them right away. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper rolled out of the ring, so Kamen Rider Kick Hopper had to defend himself from Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper took Kamen Rider Cross-Z down with a superkick, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then attacked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a powerslam, but after that, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went back in the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Cross-Z from behind. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then threw Kamen Rider Punch Hopper out of the ring and put Kamen Rider Kick Hopper into the dragon sleeper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper submitted.

 **Kamen Rider Cross-Z wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then let go, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper wanted revenge for what Cross-Z did to Kick Hopper. He then tried to punch Cross-Z, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z grabbed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper by the throat. He then pushed Punch Hopper backward, then kicked him in the back of the head. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then slammed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper into the ground. Kamen Rider Build recognized this finisher. It was the Pandora Combo, the finisher normally used by Kamen Rider Evol.

* * *

 **4\. WashiPink vs Momoninger**

In the next match, WashiPink was going to face Momoninger. Not only would this help WashiPink in her match with ChameleonGreen against the Flowery Kunoichi Team for the new Women's Tag Team Championship, but it was also a match to prepare Momoninger for her Mixed Tag Team title defense.

First, WashiPink made her entrance. After entering the ring, she waited, but Momoninger didn't even show up. Suddenly, Houou Soldier's music began playing. However, Momoninger wasn't there, only Houou Soldier was.

"What's the big deal, Houou Soldier?" WashiPink said. "Where's Momoninger?"

"Well, that's why I'm here," Houou Soldier said. "I'm here because Momoninger is missing."

Everyone was upset in the audience. If Momoninger wasn't here, that meant that Houou Soldier and Momoninger couldn't defend the Mixed tag Team Championship at Faction Wars against Akaninger and Shironinger.

Suddenly, the tv screen turned on, showing Space Sheriff Gavan. He said that if Momoninger didn't show up next episode, then The Renaissance would be stripped of the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Houou Soldier didn't want to lose his championship, so he rushed backstage to look for Momoninger. Momoninger was in a broom closet, tied to a chair, along with Shironinger. Houou Soldier asked Momoninger what she was doing there.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja left the commentary table. He revealed that he kidnapped Momoninger and Shironinger in a failed attempt to try and stop the mixed tag team match, and he would only stop trying to ruin everything if he could replace Akaninger as Shironinger's mixed tag team partner. Space Sheriff Gavan then realized that Anti-Kuroninja' obsession with Shironinger would ruin the mixed tag team match. Therefore, he decided to add a stipulation: in the mixed tag team match, Anti-Kuroninja would be suspended above the ring in a shark cage. Anti-Kuroninja was shocked. He tried to get his way out of it by saying that if he was locked in the shark cage, who would fill in for him as a commentator?

StarNinger then made his entrance, and announced that he would be the special guest commentator.

* * *

Anti-Kuroninja walked backstage, and bumped into Kuroninja and LupinYellow, who were training for _their_ mixed tag team match tonight, against the Go-on Wings. At the same time, Patoren1 and LupinRed were making their way to the ring for a match against OushiBlack.

* * *

 **5\. Patoren1 vs OushiBlack**

LupinRed and Patoren1 were the tag team champions, and their next title defense was at Faction Wars, against SasoriOrange and OushiBlack. After watching their challengers' match against the Gouraigers, both red rangers knew that OushiBlack was the fighter they had to worry about the most. That's why Patoren1 requested this match against OushiBlack.

First, Patoren1 made his entrance, accompanied by LupinRed. Although these two didn't get along, they both knew that they had to work together if they wanted to keep the Tag team Championship around.

OushiBlack then made his entrance, accompanied by SasoriOrange. Both him and SasoriOrange represented the Kyurangers.

The bell rang, and Patoren1 was very careful not to attack OushiBlack right away. Patoren1 had a good strategy to take down OushiBlack. First, he punched OushiBlack to try and provoke him. OushiBlack then charged at Patoren1, but Patoren1 slid under OushiBlack and put him in an ankle lock. OushiBlack, however, was very strong. He quickly kicked Patoren1 back with the other leg and crawled away. Patoren1, however, still had to win. He grabbed OushiBlack and put him into a crossface submission move. It looked like Patoren1 was about to win, but then OushiBlack got up, lifting Patoren1 up with him. He then put Patoren1 into a fireman's carry and slammed him down. OushiBlack went for the pin.

 **1...2...3!**

OushiBlack wins by pinfall.

After Patoren1 lost, LupinRed challenged OushiBlack for next week.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT:** **Kuroninja and LupinYellow vs the Go-on Wings**

This was a mixed tag team match between the team of Kuroninja and LupinYellow against the Go-on Wings, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver. Kuroninja was the Ultimate Champion who was going to defend his championship against ZyuohTheWorld at Faction Wars, and LupinYellow was the Women's Champion. Go-on Silver was challenging LupinYellow for the Women's Championship.

First, Kuroninja and LupinYellow made their entrance together. Although Kuroninja was an expert in mixed tag team championship matches and he could easily pair with anyone, he and LupinYellow were one of the best mixed tag teams in The Gauntlet.

Next, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Silver came out first, along with Go-on Gold, who was wearing what looked like the go-on wings form that GokaiSilver used when transforming into both go-on wings.

Kuroninja and Go-on Gold decided to start the match. Go-on Gold knew that Kuroninja had won against him so many times, so he had to do things differently. Go-on Gold quickly put Kuroninja in the corner and started punching him rapidly. As soon as Kuroninja was knocked out, Go-on Gold went to the top rope. He then jumped off, planning on landing on Kuroninja, but Kuroninja rolled out of the way. Go-on Gold was prepared for that, though, as he took Kuroninja down with a superkick. Go-on Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and then rolled back. He then got up and took Go-on Gold down with a knee strike to the face. Go-on Gold then tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver wanted to face LupinYellow, so Kuroninja tagged LupinYellow in. LupinYellow tried to use her finisher on Go-on Silver early, but Go-on Silver reversed it and took LupinYellow down with a DDT. Go-on Silver then went onto the top rope and landed on LupinYellow with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinYellow kicked out and took down Go-on Silver with a Russian legsweep. This knocked both of them down, and the two of them then began crawling back to their corners, tagging their partners in. Kuroninja and Go-on Gold then charged at each other, with Kuroninja taking down Go-on Gold with a clothesline. Kuroninja then went back to his corner and began charging up some energy for his finisher. Go-on Gold got up, and Kuroninja took him down with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and LupinYellow win by pinfall.**

After Kuroninja and LupinYellow won, they went backstage to celebrate. Go-on Silver then picked up a microphone.

"Congratulations on your victory, LupinYellow," Go-on Silver said. "However, at Faction Wars, when you put your Women's Championship on the line against me...you won't have Kuroninja to save you."


	27. ZyuohTheWorld's Time

Kuroninja was going to be defending his Ultimate Championship at Faction Wars, against ZyuohTheWorld. However, in this episode's main event, ZyuohTheWorld will team up with his fellow Underworld member, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, as the two of them take on two members of the En4cers who have been left out of the upcoming Faction Wars match: ZyuohCrow and Kamen Rider Odin. Will ZyuohTheWorld succeed in taking down the Champion of Darkness and the Gold Phoenix, or will it be ZyuohTheWorld's end?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Akaninger and Shironinger vs KajikiYellow and WashiPink**

Akaninger and Shironinger were somehow the next challengers for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, currently held by The Renaissance, the team of Momoninger and Houou Soldier. However, these 2 had to face a mixed tag team that hadn't really done anything recently: KajikiYellow, and WashiPink.

First, the ninningers made their entrance. Anti-Kuroninja was in the commentary table, sulking about how Shironinger deserved a better mixed tag team partner. The other commentator, Kuroninja-10, was tired of Anti-Kuroninja's obssession with Shironinger.

The Kyurangers then made their entrance, and they recieved more cheers than Akaninger and Shironinger. KajikiYellow and WashiPink quickly entered the ring, ready to take Akaninger and Shironinger down.

The match started with Akaninger and KajikiYellow in the ring, and when the bell rang, Akaninger charged at KajikiYellow, taking him down. Akaninger then attacked KajikiYellow with a fist drop before pinning him.

1...2...

KajikiYellow kicked out and pushed Akaninger over to his corner with some knife-edge chops. He then tagged in WashiPink, who climbed up to the top rope. KajikiYellow then knocked down Akaninger with a chop to the forehead, and when Akaninger was down, WashiPink dove off the top rope and landed on Akaninger with her two feet. WashiPink then tried to roundhouse kick Akaninger, but Akaninger got up and tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger charged at WashiPink, and took her down with a DDT. Shironinger then went to her corner and waited for WashiPink to get back up, before running at her with a bicycle kick. Shironinger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Akaninger and Shironinger win by pinfall.**

Suddenly, before they had a chance to celebrate, Houou Soldier entered, holding his half of the Mixed Tag Team Championship. He dropped his belt and charged at Akaninger and threw him into the ring post, knocking him out. He then went to where Shironinger was. Shironinger was worried, having nowhere to go to escape Houou Soldier. Anti-Kuroninja then left the commentary table and decided to rescue Shironinger. He charged at Houou Soldier and took him out with a discus punch. Shironinger looked at Anti-Kuroninja, who walked out. Before he walked out, though, Anti-Kuroninja got out a microphone and said only two words: "Remember this."

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver had both felt like they weren't going anywhere in the tag division, so TenbinGold had requested a match for HebitsukaiSilver. That match was next.

* * *

 **2\. HebitsukaiSilver vs RyuuRanger**

RyuuRanger made his entrance first, entering the ring. HebitsukaiSilver then made his entrance, but to new entrance music and a new entrance video. This showed how HebitsukaiSilver was now focused on singles competition. He was going against RyuuRanger, one of the veteran fighters in The Gauntlet.

The bell rang, and RyuuRanger charged at HebitsukaiSilver. He then took HebitsukaiSilver down with kung fu moves, but then HebitsukaiSilver slid back and got up. RyuuRanger then tried to punch HebitsukaiSilver, but HebitsukaiSilver caught it and twisted RyuuRanger's arm. He then put RyuuRanger in an armbar. RyuuRanger then grabbed the bottom rope, so HebitsukaiSilver had to let go. RyuuRanger then grabbed HebitsukaiSilver and put him in the dragon sleeper. HebitsukaiSilver was about to submit, but then he elbowed RyuuRanger and escaped. HebitsukaiSilver then put RyuuRanger in the cobra clutch, forcing RyuuRanger to submit.

 **HebitsukaiSilver wins by submission.**

HebitsukaiSilver was now ready to start his path in singles competition.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Orga**

This match was practice for Kamen Rider Build, who was going to defend his Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Cross-Z at Faction Wars. He was going to team up with Rogue against Cross-Z and a new addition to the Rider Division, brought in by Kamen Rider Decade himself, Kamen Rider Orga.

Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Rogue made their entrance first, followed by Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Orga.

The match started with Kamen Rider Rogue and Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the ring. Kamen Rider Rogue wasn't really winning a lot of his matches nowadays, but he thought that if he could defeat Cross-Z, it would get a lot of peoples' attention. Rogue grabbed Kamen Rider Cross-Z and pushed him down, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z grabbed Rogue's leg and stood up again, putting Kamen Rider Rogue in an ankle lock. Kamen Rider Rogue then used his other leg to escape Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and rushed back to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build then climbed up to the top rope, jumped off, and landed on Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Cross-Z then pushed Build off of him and put Kamen Rider Build in a chokehold. Kamen Rider Build was in the middle of the ring, and it looked like Kamen Rider Cross-Z was about to win, but then Kamen Rider Build got up. Cross-Z was prepared for this, though, and pushed Build over to his corner. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tagged in Kamen Rider Orga, who charged into the ring, clotheslining Build. Kamen Rider Orga then began kicking Kamen Rider Build repeatedly, but Kamen Rider Build then dropkicked Kamen Rider Orga out of knowhere and ran back to his corner. Kamen Rider Build then tagged in Kamen Rider Rogue, who immediately went for a crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Orga, however, was able to pick Kamen Rider Rogue up and drop him down. Kamen Rider Orga then prepared his own finisher. Kamen Rider Rogue got up and found himself on the recieving end of a one-handed electric chair driver, known as the _Omega Driver._ Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Cross-Z win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then left, while Kamen Rider Build tried to attack him with his Rider-Division Championship. While the referees were following them, trying to stop them from fighting, Kamen Rider Decade then entered with The Order. They had chosen Kamen Rider Orga to be on their team against Team Zi-O.

* * *

 **4\. LupinRed vs OushiBlack**

Last week, Patoren1 lost to OushiBlack. The reason why this match was here was because LupinRed and Patoren1 were the Tag Team Champions, but they needed to find a way to defeat OushiBlack, knowing that OushiBlack was really powerful. Patoren1 failed to find a way to defeat OushiBlack, so it was LupinRed's turn this time.

First, LupinRed and Patoren1 made their entrance to the ring, holding their Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. Then, OushiBlack, accompanied by SasoriOrange, made his entrance.

The bell rang, and LupinRed knew he had to act fast. He kicked OushiBlack in the legs to try and knock him down early, and then climbed up to the top rope. He then jumped off the top rope, but then OushiBlack got up. OushiBlack then put LupinRed in a fireman's carry and slammed him down. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **OushiBlack wins by pinfall.**

LupinRed and Patoren1 then walked out, disappointed.

* * *

As soon as they were backstage, they saw the All-Star Champion, LupinX, preparing for his All-Star Championship title defense at Faction Wars. LupinRed asked LupinX how he's going to successfully defend against Dragonranger, ShishiRed, and GokaiRed, 3 of the most powerful fighters, all at once. LupinX said that he would use both speed and strength to his advantage. LupinRed and Patoren1 then realized something. They had to combine their powers and team up to take down OushiBlack.

Patoren1 then went to the General Manager, Space Sheriff Gavan, to schedule a handicap match next week against OushiBlack.

* * *

 **5\. Lord Drakkon vs KibaRanger**

This was going to be a teaser for what would happen at Faction Wars.

Lord Drakkon made his entrance first, accompanied by Akuroninja. Akuroninja was the leader of the En4cers, and after Lord Drakkon lost the Ultimate Championship to Kuroninja, along with his humiliating loss to Dragonranger at Power Surge, Akuroninja promised to bring Lord Drakkon back to the Ultimate Championship picture if he joined the En4cers. However, first, they had to get past both the Six Squad and the Underworld.

One of the members of the Six Squad was KibaRanger, who made his entrance next. KibaRanger wasn't really a good fighter, but he was still successful with the guidance of his sword, Byakkoshinken.

The bell rang, and immediately, Lord Drakkon ploughed through KibaRanger. He then picked KibaRanger up to slam him down some more, but KibaRanger got up and went behind Lord Drakkon, pushing him forward into a corner. KibaRanger then stepped back and charged at Lord Drakkon, taking him down with a big boot to the face. Lord Drakkon collapsed, so KibaRanger went for the pin.

Suddenly, Akuroninja climbed up onto the ring apron, and then began distracting KibaRanger. Lord Drakkon then got up, and took Byakkoshinken from KibaRanger, throwing the sword out of the ring. KibaRanger ran towards where Byakkoshinken was, but then Lord Drakkon picked KibaRanger up before he could leave the ring, and then finished him off with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lord Drakkon wins by pinfall.**

Akuroninja then went in the ring, raising Lord Drakkon's hand. The two of them then left, while KibaRanger rolled out of the ring. One of the referees gave KibaRanger his sword back.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: ZyuohTheWorld and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs ZyuohCrow and Kamen Rider Odin**

ZyuohTheWorld was the next in line to challenge Kuroninja for the Ultimate Championship, so he decided to have the match at Faction Wars. However, at the same time, the Underworld and the En4cers were fighting each other, along with the Six Squad. In this match, ZyuohTheWorld and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who weren't participating in the Faction Wars match, would take on 2 members of the En4cers who also weren't participating: ZyuohCrow and Kamen Rider Odin.

First, ZyuohCrow and Kamen Rider Odin made their entrance. ZyuohCrow had no idea what he was doing, since DSR was usually the one who controlled Kamen Rider Odin.

Then, ZyuohTheWorld's music played, and he and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost walked towards the ring.

The match started with ZyuohTheWorld and ZyuohCrow in the ring. The bell rang, and ZyuohTheWorld charged at ZyuohCrow. ZyuohCrow jumped over ZyuohTheWorld and went to the top rope, hoping that ZyuohTheWorld couldn't reach him. ZyuohTheWorld, however, could. He grabbed ZyuohCrow's legs and pulled them down. ZyuohTheWorld then removed ZyuohCrow off the ropes with a headscissors takedown. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

ZyuohCrow then kicked out. He then rolled out of the way and tagged in Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin then walked into the ring, but didn't move. ZyuohTheWorld tried punching Kamen Rider Odin, but Odin didn't even move. ZyuohTheWorld then shoved him. Kamen Rider Odin responded by slapping ZyuohTheWorld. ZyuohTheWorld the collapsed on the ground and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who charged at Kamen Rider Odin, and Kamen Rider Odin wasn't even moving. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost tried lifting Kamen Rider Odin up, and when he finally did, he took him down with a tombstone piledriver. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was tired after this, but then Kamen Rider Odin got up right away. He then picked up Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and took him down with a crucifix powerbomb. Kamen Rider Odin went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then kicked out. Kamen Rider Odin walked backwards to his corner, and then ZyuohCrow tagged himself in and put himself in Kamen Rider Odin's arms. Kamen Rider Odin then lifted ZyuohCrow up and threw him onto Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, while also making it a pinfall.

1...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and tagged in ZyuohTheWorld. ZyuohTheWorld charged into the ring and took out ZyuohCrow with a spear. He then began repairing his finisher. When ZyuohCrow got up, ZyuohTheWorld took him down with the _World's End,_ and then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld wins by pinfall.**

ZyuohTheWorld had defeated ZyuohCrow, and now he was ready to take on Kuroninja, the Ultimate Champion.


	28. Team Zi-O's Final Member

Tonight, there will be a double main event. Go-on Silver will see if she's ready to take on LupinYellow, by taking on ChameleonGreen. However, that's not all.

Last week, Kamen Rider Decade revealed Kamen Rider Orga as the last member of his team, as they take on Kamen Rider Zi-O's team at Faction Wars. The other members are Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Evol, and, of course, Kamen Rider Decade. If they win against Kamen Rider Zi-O's team, then everyone on Kamen Rider Zi-O's team would be fired and/or banished from The Gauntlet. Right now, the only known members of Team Zi-O are Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, Kamen Rider Mach, and DekaBreak, but they will reveal their 5th and final member in this episode.

Welcome...to the last episode of The Gauntlet before Faction Wars.

* * *

 **1\. Dragonranger, Go-on Gold, Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper vs ShishiRed, HebitsukaiSilver, OokamiBlue and KajikiYellow**

This episode would start off with an exciting 8-fighter tag team match. Dragonranger and 3 other members of the Six Squad would take on 4 of the Kyurangers, including ShishiRed, who, just like Dragonranger, was also fighting for the All-Star Championship.

First, the Kyurangers made their entrance, which ShishiRed going first, followed by OokamiBlue, HebitsukaiSilver, and KajikiYellow. They were being accompanied by TenbinGold and WashiPink, who left after they made it to the ring.

Next, Dragonranger's music played, and Dragonranger made his entrance, along with Go-on Gold, and Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper. The two Kamen Riders weren't doing very well in the tag team division, and they were also suffering from a losing streak. Go-on Gold and KajikiYellow started out in the ring.

When the match started, KajikiYellow pushed Go-on Gold to the ropes and whipped him to the other side. When Go-on Gold bounced off of the ropes and went back, KajikiYellow stopped him and attacked with a knife-edge chop to Go-on Gold's torso. KajikiYellow went for it a 2nd time, but then Go-on Gold dodged it and kicked KajikiYellow with a roundhouse kick. He then went to the top rope and dove off, landing on KajikiYellow. Go-on Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

KajikiYellow kicked out and tagged in OokamiBlue, who attacked Go-on Gold with a series of punches as soon as he got into the ring. OokamiBlue then suplexed Go-on Gold, who rolled backward to escape, and tagged in Kamen Rider KickHopper. Kamen Rider KickHopper attacked OokamiBlue with a superkick, knocking him down, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

OokamiBlue then kick out, and lifted Kamen Rider KickHopper up, taking him down with a powerslam. OokamiBlue tagged in ShishiRed and the two of them double-teamed on Kamen Rider KickHopper. Kamen Rider KickHopper was then about to get pinned by ShishiRed, but he kicked ShishiRed out of the way and tagged in Kamen Rider PunchHopper. Kamen Rider KickHopper and PunchHopper took down ShishiRed with a suplex/cutter combo. Kamen Rider PunchHopper then shoved ShishiRed into the Six Squad corner, and tagged in Dragonranger, who wanted a piece of ShishiRed. Dragonranger leapt over the ropes and threw himself onto ShishiRed. Dragonranger then put ShishiRed into his dragon sleeper hold, but ShishiRed's luck helped him realize that the ropes were nearby. ShishiRed grabbed one of the ropes, forcing Dragonranger to let go. Dragonranger then tagged in Kamen Rider PunchHopper, and the two of them charged at ShishiRed, ready to perform a double knockout punch. ShishiRed dodged both of them and made it to his corner, where he tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. HebitsukaiSilver threw Dragonranger out of the ring, but Kamen Rider PunchHopper was behind him, about to attack HebitsukaiSilver's back. Punch Hopper successfully did it, and he was ready to pin HebitsukaiSilver.

1...

HebitsukaiSilver kicked out, and then put Punch Hopper in the cobra clutch. Kamen Rider PunchHopper had no choice but to submit.

 **HebitsukaiSilver, ShishiRed, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow win by submission.**

The Kyurangers celebrated their victory over the Six Squad.

* * *

 **2\. Houou Soldier vs Anti-Kuroninja**

Houou Soldier and Momoninger were the Mixed Tag Team Champions, and they were going to defend their championship against Akaninger and Shironinger at Faction Wars. However, last episode, Houou Soldier attacked Shironinger and Akaninger after their match against another mixed tag team, but then Anti-Kuroninja resuced Shironinger. In the Mixed Tag Team Championship match, Anti-Kuroninja would be suspended above the ring in a shark cage, but Houou Soldier requested this match to show Anti-Kuroninja what would happen if he got involved. Normally, Anti-Kuroninja was a commentator, but he sometimes went as a fighter.

First, Houou Soldier made his way to the ring, accompanied by the other half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions, Momoninger. Anti-Kuroninja's music then played, and Anti-Kuroninja got up from the announcer's table and made his way to the ring.

The bell rang, and Anti-Kuroninja was trying to keep up with Houou Soldier. However, he hadn't been in the ring for a very long time, so Houou Soldier was able to take him down with ease. Houou Soldier then went to the top rope and finished Anti-Kuroninja off with a Phoenix Splash, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier then started beating up Anti-Kuroninja so many times, but then Shironinger rushed to the ring and saved Anti-Kuroninja from getting attacked further. What could this mean?

* * *

Backstage, Shironinger was helping Anti-Kuroninja walk to his room. They went past Kuroninja and LupinYellow, who were training for their matches at Faction Wars, and OushiBlack, who was headed to the ring.

* * *

 **3\. LupinRed and Patoren1 vs OushiBlack**

LupinRed and Patoren1 were going to defend the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship against SasoriOrange and OushiBlack at Faction Wars. They both knew that OushiBlack was very strong, so they needed to find a way to defeat OushiBlack. LupinRed and Patoren1 failed to individually defeat OushiBlack, but now, they were going to work together in a handicap match.

First, OushiBlack made it to the ring. Then, LupinRed and Patoren1 made their entrance together, holding the tag team championship. They both made their way to the ring, ready to take on OushiBlack.

LupinRed started out in the ring. He first charged at OushiBlack, trying to take him down, but then OushiBlack took him down with a powerslam. LupinRed then tagged in Patoren1, who planned on taking OushiBlack down with a submission move, but OushiBlack also took Patoren1 down with a powerslam. OushiBlack went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out, and then started punching OushiBlack over to his and LupinRed's corner. Patoren1 then tagged in LupinRed and put OushiBlack in the electric chair position. LupinRed climbed up to the top rope and attacked OushiBlack with a missile dropkick, causing OushiBlack and Patoren1, who was carrying him, to fall backward. LupinRed then got himself and OushiBlack up, and LupinRed took OushiBlack down with a russian legsweep. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **LupinRed and Patoren1 win by pinfall.**

LupinRed and Patoren1 had finally defeated OushiBlack with their new tag team move. Knowing how to defeat OushiBlack, this made LupinRed and Patoren1 more confident as they headed toward their title defence at Faction Wars.

* * *

 **4\. Deathryuger vs GokaiSilver vs Akuroninja**

This match was a preview to their match at Faction Wars. 3 members of the Six Squad, GokaiSilver, KibaRanger, and AbareKiller, vs 3 members of the En4cers, Akuroninja, Lord Drakkon, and DSR, vs 3 members of the Underworld, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom. The leaders of all 3 of these factions would face each other in this match.

First, Deathryuger made his entrance, being accompanied by every member of the Underworld: ZyuohTheWorld (who was going to challenge Kuroninja for the Ultimate Championship), Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom. Then, Akuroninja made his entrance next, being accompanied by his henchmen: DSR, ZyuohCrow, Kamen Rider Odin, and Lord Drakkon. GokaiSilver's music then played, and GokaiSilver walked out, being accompanied by every member of the Six Squad: AbareKiller, KibaRanger, Dragonranger, Go-on Gold, Go-on Silver (who was going to face LupinYellow for the Women's Championship), Kamen Rider KickHopper, and Kamen Rider PunchHopper.

Due to there being so many members of every faction, the referee forced everyone out of the ring area, and back into the backstage area. Now it was time for the match to start.

Akuroninja stepped out of the arena, waiting for either Deathryuger and GokaiSilver to win against the other and become tired. While this was seen as cowardly, Akuroninja saw himself as a strategist. Deathryuger and GokaiSilver charged at each other, ready to strike. Deathryuger made the first move, but GokaiSilver counterattacked and took Deathryuger down with a fireman's carry slam. Deathryuger rolled out of the ring, and GokaiSilver was about to leavew the ring to bring him back in, but then Akuroninja went back in the ring, snuck up from behind, and put GokaiSilver in a chokehold.

Deathryuger knew he couldn't win if Akuroninja won by submission, so he kicked Akuroninja out of the way and helped GokaiSilver up. Deathryuger was about to take GokaiSilver down with the _Mordida Del Spino_ , but then Akuroninja clotheslined Deathryuger and GokaiSilver. He then picked up Deathryuger and took him down with a package piledriver. Akuroninja then got up, ready to pin Deathryuger, but then GokaiSilver took him down with a superman punch. GokaiSilver then went to the corner, as Akuroninja got up, and so did Deathryuger. Both of them charged at GokaiSilver, who took them both down at the same time with a Spear. GokaiSilver then pinned Akuroninja.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, and then raised his hand in the air, counting to 4. Once he reached 4, Lord Drakkon and DSR ran into the ring with steel chairs and began beating up GokaiSilver.

 **GokaiSilver wins by disqualification.**

After beating up GokaiSilver, the En4cers weren't done. They began attacking Deathryuger with steel chairs. Suddenly, KibaRanger and AbareKiller showed up to help GokaiSilver, and the brawl ended up going out of the ring. Deathryuger was the only one in the ring, and Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance next. They went into the ring and dove over the ropes, landing on everyone except Deathryuger. GokaiSilver and Akuroninja then crawled out and charged at Deathryuger, who took Akuroninja down with his finisher, the Mordida Del Spino, but then GokaiSilver speared Deathryuger. AbareKiller and KibaRanger then joined GokaiSilver on stage as they walked back to the entrance. Would these 3 be able to repeat the same thing during the actual Faction Wars match?

* * *

 **5\. ChameleonGreen vs Go-on Silver**

Go-on Silver was going to battle LupinYellow for the Women's Championship. First, he needed practice. Meanwhile, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink were going to fight the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and whoever won that match would become the inaugural Women's Tag Team Champions. LupinYellow was joining the commentary table.

First, ChameleonGreen made her entrance, followed by Go-on Silver.

The match began. ChameleonGreen was a master of stealth. She faked an attack at Go-on Silver, which annoyed her. Go-on Silver tried to take ChameleonGreen down with a dropkick, but ChameleonGreen took Go-on Silver down with a superkick before it could even happen. ChameleonGreen then went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out, and then she and ChameleonGreen got up. Go-on Silver then took ChameleonGreen out with a dropkick and climbed up to the top rope. She then landed on ChameleonGreen, but not before rotating 450 degrees in the air. Go-on Silver then landed on ChameleonGreen again with a shooting star press, and went for the pin.

1...2...

ChameleonGreen kicked out, and then put Go-on Silver in an armlock. Go-on Silver was trying to escape, but it looked like she was about to submit.

Suddenly, the Flowery Kunoichi Team appeared, ready to attack ChameleonGreen before the Women's Tag Team match. ChameleonGreen and Go-on Silver both wanted a fair fight, so they both charged at the Flowery Kunoichi Team and knocked them out of the ring apron before they could even get in the ring. They then high-fived, but Go-on Silver was the only one who remembered the match was still going, so she rolled ChameleonGreen up for a surprise pin.

1...2...3!

 **Go-on Silver wins by pinfall.**

Go-on Silver celebrated her victory over ChameleonGreen, and now she was ready to take down LupinYellow.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: The 5th Member of Team Zi-O Revealed!**

Kamen Rider Zi-O had to prepare a team to face The Order in a 5-vs-5 tag team elimination match at Faction Wars. He already found 4 members: himself, Kamen Rider Geiz (who was forced to be on Zi-O's team), Kamen Rider Mach, and DekaBreak. Now, he was going to reveal the final member of Team Zi-O.

All 4 known members of Team Zi-O entered the ring, to Kamen Rider Zi-O's entrance music. Kamen Rider Zi-O was holding a microphone.

"Alright, everyone!" Kamen Rider Zi-O said. "You all know why I'm here. My goal was to become the king of the Rider-Division here, and on my debut, I defeated Kamen Rider Odin. But then, Kamen Rider Decade decided to ruin my victory, and then forced me to team up with Kamen Rider Geiz, who has been attacking me."

Zi-O then turned to Kamen Rider Geiz and asked "Wait...why were you attacking me?"

"Well, you see..." Geiz said, "There is a reason why. I came back here from a future where you turned evil and enslaved everyone, and it starts when you..."

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade made his entrance, accompanied by the rest of his team, known as The Order: Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Evol, and Kamen Rider Orga.

"Well," Kamen Rider Decade, "What are you waiting for? Who's your last member?"

"He should be here any minute," Kamen Rider Zi-O said.

However, no one came.

"You fool!" Kamen Rider Decade said. "Did you think I wouldn't come prepared? I made sure that everyone in this building didn't want to join your team. They all know that if they joined your team, they would lose and get fired."

"You may have convinced everyone in this building," Zi-O said, "but the person we asked isn't even in this building...until now."

Kamen Rider Grease's theme music played. Kamen Rider Grease, who had recovered from an injury, was back. He entered the ring in his Blizzard Form and attacked The Order, rushing to the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, however, was still standing, and he ran at Kamen Rider Grease, but Grease noticed it and took Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto down with a stunner.

Team Zi-O was complete.


	29. Faction Wars

It all started with a battle between the Six Squad and the En4cers. The rivalry was already intense, but then it went too far when the Six Squad attacked the En4cers in a tag team battle royal. The Underworld, whose members Specter and Necrom were eliminated by the En4cers, then interfered in a match between the En4cers and the Six Squad. Now, the intense fight will come to an end, as 3 members of each faction will face each other in a Faction Wars match, a 3-on-3-on-3 tag team elimination match where all weapons are legal. The Six Squad's team of GokaiSilver, KibaRanger, and AbareKiller will face the En4cers' team of Akuroninja, Lord Drakkon, and DSR, along with the Underworld's team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom.

But that's not the only match...Kuroninja will defend his Ultimate Championship against ZyuohTheWorld, who hasn't won the Ultimate Championship yet, the Flowery Kunoichi Team will fight against the team of ChameleonGreen and WashiPink, with the winner becoming the first Women's Tag Team Champions, and Kamen Rider Zi-O and 4 others will face Kamen Rider Decade and 4 others. If Zi-O's team loses, everyone on his team will be fired and banned from The Gauntlet.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet: Faction Wars.

* * *

 **1\. The Renaissance vs Akaninger and Shironinger - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship - Anti-Kuroninja is suspended above the ring in a shark cage**

Houou Soldier and Momoninger were the mixed tag team champions. Also known as The Renaissance, they won the titles at Power Surge against the Go-on Wings. Now, they had to defend their titles against Akaninger and Shironinger. Anti-Kuroninja had also been causing some interference, because of his obsession with Shironinger. Because of this, they decided to replace him on commentary with StarNinger, and also put him in a shark cage for this match. However, Anti-Kuroninja saved Shironinger from getting attacked by Houou Soldier before their match, so maybe something was happening?

First, Akaninger and Shironinger made their entrance. They wanted to win, not only to get the Mixed Tag Team Championship, but also because they were facing Momoninger.

Houou Soldier and Momoninger then made their entrance, holding the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts in the air for everyone to see. They gave their belts to the referee so the match could start.

Houou Soldier and Akaninger began the match, while Anti-Kuroninja would watch from above the shark cage.

Akaninger wasn't wasting any time with Houou Soldier. He charged at him, pushed him in the corner, and then charged at him. Akaninger then successfully kicked Houou Soldier in the face. Akaninger then decided to go for it again, so he ran back and charged at Houou Soldier again, but this time, Houou Soldier dodged, causing Akaninger to charge headfirst into the corner. Houou Soldier then threw Akaninger out and tagged in Momoninger. The 2 of them then took Akaninger down with a double shooting star press. Momoninger went for the pin.

1...2...

Akaninger then got up and tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger charged at Momoninger, taking her down with a DDT. Shironinger then put Momoninger into a leglock, and Momoninger was struggling to escape. Houou Soldier then entered the ring and kicked Shironinger to break up the submission. He then went back to his corner, and so did Momoninger. Momoninger then tagged in Houou Soldier, who clotheslined Shironinger. He then climbed up to the top rope and took Shironinger down with a Phoenix Splash. Shironinger, however, was able to roll out of the way. She took Houou Soldier down with a DDT, right in the middle of the ring. Shironinger then gave a thumbs up gesture to Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja was trapped in the shark cage, but then he pulled out a hairpin. Anti-Kuroninja then used the hairpin to break out of the cage, and then he jumped off the cage with a diving elbow drop. However, Houou Soldier rolled out of the way, and Anti-Kuroninja was injured. The referee then went to check on Anti-Kuroninja, but at the same time, Houou Soldier had gotten a steel chair. He attacked Shironinger with the steel chair as the referee's back was turned, and then threw it out of the ring. The referee then turned around as Houou Soldier pinned Shironinger.

1...2...3!

 **The Renaissance win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship** **.**

Shironinger then went to check up on Anti-Kuroninja, as the 2 of them went backstage. Akaninger also went backstage, but by himself. Meanwhile, Momoninger was upset at Houou Soldier for playing dirty.

* * *

 **2\. LupinX vs ShishiRed vs GokaiRed vs Dragonranger - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

The next match was for the All-Star Championship. Originally supposed to be a one-on-one match between LupinX and ShishiRed, this match was now a 4-way after GokaiRed and Dragonranger found ways to enter the All-Star Championship match.

First, ShishiRed made his entrance. He was in his ShishiRed Orion form, which made him more powerful. ShishiRed needed this form, especially since he was going against very strong opponents like Dragonranger and GokaiRed. Next, Dragonranger made his entrance. Everyone saw Dragonranger as the fan favourite to win. Another fan favourite, however, was GokaiRed. He entered the ring in a new form: Gold Mode. Normally, Gold Mode was used by GokaiSilver, but GokaiRed was in Gold Mode to show that he was making all the money for The Gauntlet.

Finally, the All-Star Champion made his entrance. However, it was PatorenX this time. Everyone had prepared for the technical LupinX, but forgot that PatorenX existed. PatorenX ran down the entrance ramp, holding up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see.

The match then started, with GokaiRed going after PatorenX, and Dragonranger going after ShishiRed. PatorenX took GokaiRed down with a dropkick, but at the same time, ran into ShishiRed, who was running from Dragonranger. PatorenX went out of the ring, so now it was just Dragonranger and ShishiRed. ShishiRed charged at Dragonranger and took him down with a DDT. ShishiRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

Dragonranger then kicked out. He lifted ShishiRed up and was about to perform his finisher on him, but then PatorenX went back in the ring and took Dragonranger down with a dropkick. ShishiRed and PatorenX then exchanged blows, but not before GokaiRed appeared and took both of them down with a roundhouse kick. GokaiRed then finished off PatorenX with a rainmaker, and it looked like he was about to win, but then Dragonranger finished GokaiRed and PatorenX off with a Rock Bottom.

Dragonranger then collapsed due to the amount of strength he had to use. The referee then began counting to 10. If he finished his count, the fight would end up in a no contest.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

Suddenly, ShishiRed got into the ring and pinned Dragonranger. The referee began counting for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ShishiRed wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

ShishiRed then celebrated his big upset win over Dragonranger. The referee gave ShishiRed the All-Star Championship. PatorenX then got up, and he was frustrated with how ShishiRed won the match.

* * *

 **3\. LupinRed and Patoren1 vs SasoriOrange and OushiBlack - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

LupinRed and Patoren1 were the tag team champions. They were going to face their most dangerous task yet, but on the episode of The Gauntlet before Faction Wars, LupinRed and Patoren1 had improvised a new doomsday dropkick finisher to defeat OushiBlack. After LupinRed and Patoren1's victory over OushiBlack, it made them more confident than before.

First, OushiBlack and SasoriOrange made their entrance. They were ready to take down LupinRed and Patoren1 and become the next tag team champions, even though OushiBlack's weakness was already exposed. LupinRed and Patoren1, the champions, made their entrance next. They weren't expected to win the tag team championship at first, especially since LupinRed and Patoren1 started out as rivals. Now, they knew they had to work together if they wanted to keep the Tag Team Championship.

OushiBlack and Patoren1 started out in the ring, and the bell rang. OushiBlack charged at Patoren1, who put him in an armlock. OushiBlack then elbowed Patoren1 to get out of it, but then Patoren1 lifted up OushiBlack and put him in an electric chair position. Patoren1 then tagged in LupinRed, who climbed up the top rope and dropkicked OushiBlack. LupinRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

OushiBlack then kicked out and tagged in SasoriOrange. SasoriOrange was too fast for LupinRed, and he took down LupinRed with his signature move, Antares. LupinRed then got up and found himself on the recieving end of a Spear. SasoriOrange went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **SasoriOrange and OushiBlack win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

SasoriOrange won the Tag team Championship for his team. LupinRed and Patoren1 had a strategy that mostly focused on taking down OushiBlack, they completely forgot about SasoriOrange.

* * *

 **4\. Go-on Silver vs LupinYellow - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

LupinYellow and Go-on Silver were ready to face each other in this match. After losing the Mixed Tag Team Championship, the Go-on Wings knew they had to do something or else they would get buried into the undercard, so Go-on Silver became the next challenger for the Women's Championship, which was currently held by LupinYellow.

First, Go-on Silver made her way to the ring, accompanied by Go-on Gold. Next, LupinYellow made her entrance, with the Women's Championship. Usually, Kuroninja would go with her to the ring, but Kuroninja had to defend his Ultimate Championship against ZyuohTheWorld, so he wasn't there.

The bell rang, and LupinYellow started chasing after Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver then jumped onto the middle ropes, and did a moonsault off the ropes, landing on LupinYellow. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinYellow kicked out, and then picked Go-on Silver up. She then attacked Go-on Silver with knife-edge chops, pushing her into a corner. LupinYellow then walked back and rushed towards Go-on Silver, but completely forgot that Go-on Silver was good at high-flying. Go-on Silver countered the attack with a dropkick, and then climbed up to the top rope. Go-on Silver then did a 450 splash onto LupinYellow, who rolled out of the way before she could make it. Go-on Silver then hit the mat, which LupinYellow would use as an opportunity. She dragged Go-on Silver away from the ropes and picked her up, ready to finish her off in the centre of the ring. LupinYellow took Go-on Silver down with a russian legsweep, and was about to go for the pin.

Suddenly, Go-on Gold started distracting LupinYellow and taunting her. LupinYellow went towards Go-on Gold to confront him, but then Go-on Silver rolled LupinYellow up for a surprise pin.

1...2...3!

 **Go-on Silver wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

Go-on Silver was now the new Women's Champion, with the help of her brother, Go-on Gold.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Build - Rider-Division Championship**

Kamen Rider Build, the Rider-Division Champion, had faced many opponents, including Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Evol, and Kamen Rider Rogue. Now, he had to go against Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who looked like he had been influenced by Kamen Rider Evol. Cross-Z challenged Kamen Rider Build for the Rider-Division Championship, and he was more dangerous than before.

First, Kamen Rider Build made his way to the ring, and he was entering first, although he was the champion. Kamen Rider Build was going in his Genius Form, because that was his most powerful form. Next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance, but this time, he had a new form. Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance in his new Muscle Galaxy Form. He also had a new entrance video.

Kamen Rider Build gave his Rider-Division Championship belt to the referee so that the match could start.

As soon as the bell rang, Kamen Rider Cross-Z picked Kamen Rider Build up and slammed him down to the floor. Build then got up and knocked Cross-Z onto his knees with a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Build then started kicking Kamen Rider Cross-Z so many times, and was about to go for a final one, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z caught it. He then took Build down with a dragon screw leg whip and went for an ankle lock.

Kamen Rider Build was able to grab the ropes in time, so he was able to break up the submission. Kamen Rider Build then put Kamen Rider Cross-Z into a fireman's carry, but Cross-Z escaped just in time. He then took Kamen Rider Build down with the Pandora Combo, normally used by Kamen Rider Evol as a finishing move. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then put Kamen Rider Build into the Dragon Sleeper.

Kamen Rider Build was about to submit, but then he got hold of the ropes in time. Kamen Rider Build then took Kamen Rider Cross-Z down with a codebreaker, and then went up to the top rope. Kamen Rider Build dove off of the top rope and landed on Kamen Rider Cross-Z after doing a moonsault. Kamen Rider Build went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Build was still the Rider-Division Champion, and he had successfully overcame Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up and realized something had happened. He then decided to shake hands with Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Cross-Z had successfully overcame Kamen Rider Evol's influence.

* * *

 **6\. Team Zi-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, Kamen Rider Mach, DekaBreak, and Kamen Rider Grease) vs The Order (Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Evol, and Kamen Rider Orga) - Elimination match - If The Order wins, everyone on Team Zi-O is fired and/or banned from The Gauntlet**

When Kamen Rider Zi-O made his debut, he got the attention of Kamen Rider Decade, the COO of The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Decade had created The Order to get rid of those he considered "unworthy" for The Gauntlet, including Zi-O. One day, Kamen Rider Geiz appeared to save Kamen Rider Zi-O from Kamen Rider Evol during a match, which led Kamen Rider Decade to creating this match. If Kamen Rider Zi-O and everyone else on his team lost, they would all get fired and banned from The Gauntlet. However, if they won, Kamen Rider Zi-O and everyone on his team would get the championship opportunity they wanted.

First, Kamen Rider Decade's team made their way to the ring. Led by Kamen Rider Decade, this team included Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga, the first two members of The Order, Kamen Rider Evol, who joined after Kamen Rider Decade freed him from a casket, and Kamen Rider Orga. Then, Kamen Rider Zi-O's team appeared, which included Kamen Rider Geiz, the Mach Patrol (the tag team of Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak), and Kamen Rider Grease, who just recovered from injury.

Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Grease started out in the ring. Kamen Rider Grease punched Evol in the face, knocking him out. After that, he was ready to finish Kamen Rider Evol off with a Stunner. However, Kamen Rider Evol kicked Kamen Rider Grease in the face, knocking him back to his corner. Kamen Rider Grease then tagged Kamen Rider Zi-O in. Kamen Rider Zi-O had lost to Kamen Rider Evol before, and he wasn't planning on losing again. Kamen Rider Zi-O immediately charged at Evol, and before Evol could grab him by the throat, Zi-O took him down with his finisher, the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Evol is eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto decided to take over. Zi-O knew that Dark Kabuto was fast, so he responded by tagging in Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Mach was very fast, and he charged at Dark Kabuto. The two of them collided with each other, but Dark Kabuto was the faster one. He rolled Kamen Rider Mach up for the pin, but couldn't quite make it. Dark Kabuto then tagged in Kamen Rider Ryuga. Dark kabuto clotheslined Kamen Rider Mach before leaving, and then Kamen Rider Ryuga entered the ring and put Kamen Rider Mach in a dragon sleeper. Kamen Rider Mach wasn't responding, so he got rolled out of the ring.

 **Kamen Rider Mach is eliminated.**

DekaBreak then entered, because he wanted revenge for what happened to his partner. Kamen Rider Ryuga charged at him, but DekaBreak put him in an armlock. Kamen Rider Ryuga then grabbed onto the ropes in time and escaped. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Decade. Kamen Rider Decade entered the ring and stared down at DekaBreak. He took DekaBreak down with a Powerbomb Facebuster, and then tagged in Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Orga went into the ring and pinned DekaBreak, who was already down.

1...2...3!

 **DekaBreak has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O then entered the ring. He tried to punch Kamen Rider Orga, who threw him into The Order's corner. Kamen Rider Orga then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, and the two of them began beating up Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O, but then rammed himself into the metal post. Kamen Rider Zi-O then tagged in Kamen Rider Grease, who took down Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto with a Stunner. Grease then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Ryuga then charged at Grease, but also got hit with the Stunner. Kamen Rider Grease went for the pin again.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Ryuga has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Decade then went into the ring, and Kamen Rider Orga was about to get hit with the Stunner, but he was able to counter. Kamen Rider Decade then suplexed Kamen Rider Grease, and left the ring. Kamen Rider Orga then picked Grease up and finished him off with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Grease has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Grease then left the ring. Kamen Rider Zi-O was about to enter to fight Orga, but then Kamen Rider Geiz stopped him. Kamen Rider Geiz entered the ring, and this was the first time everyone would get to see Kamen Rider Geiz fight. Kamen Rider Geiz immediately took Kamen Rider Orga down with a codebreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Orga kicked out, and was about to go for another Omega Driver, but then Kamen Rider Geiz got out of it and took Kamen Rider Orga down with a superkick. Kamen Rider Orga got up, but then Kamen Rider Geiz, for the first time, performed his finisher: a double underhook suplex. Kamen Rider Geiz then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Orga has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Decade was now the only one left on his team. He blocked a punch from Geiz and picked him up, taking him down with a powerbomb facebuster. Kamen Rider Decade then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Geiz has been eliminated.**

Now there was only 2 left: Decade and Zi-O. Kamen Rider Decade took down Zi-O with his finisher again, but Kamen Rider Zi-O got up right away. Kamen Rider Zi-O then struck Decade with a knee strike, followed by a series of kicks. Kamen Rider Zi-O then pushed Kamen Rider Decade down. Zi-O then went to the top rope and jumped off. At the same time, Decade got up, but then ended up on the receiving end of a dropkick. Kamen Rider Zi-O was now ready to execute his finisher. Kamen Rider Decade got up, and Kamen Rider Zi-O finished him off with a Timestopper. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Team Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O had won, which meant that he and his team wouldn't get fired. Kamen Rider Decade then offered to shake Zi-O's hand, but before he could, Kamen Rider Evol ran out of the stage and into the ring, where he attacked both Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Decade. Dark Kabuto and Ryuga tried to stop Evol, but then Kamen Rider Evol superkicked Ryuga and took Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto down with the Pandora Combo.

* * *

 **7\. The Flowery Kunoichi Team vs ChameleonGreen and WashiPink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

This was a match to determine the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions in The Gauntlet. Many teams had fought to get into this match, but only 2 could make it: the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and the Kyurangers' representatives, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink.

First, the Flowery Kunoichi Team made their entrance. Recently, they hadn't really done anything in The Gauntlet, but they were a very powerful force. Led by their blue ranger, Flower Ninja Ayame, Flower Ninja Sakura and Flower Ninja Ran, the pink and purple rangers, made their way into the ring.

Next, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink made their entrance together. Both representing the Kyurangers, they needed to win this so that they could be recognized as the first Women's Tag Team Champions in The Gauntlet. Not only that, but ShishiRed won the All-Star Championship earlier, so if they won, then the Kyurangers would have more championship gold in their possession.

Sakura and WashiPink, the two pink rangers, started out in the match. Sakura tried to strike early, but WashiPink was ready. She jumped onto the corner and kicked Sakura in the face, then she took her down with a dropkick off the middle rope. WashiPink then went for the pin.

1...2...

Sakura then kicked out, and tagged in Ran. Ran tried to attack WashiPink, but WashiPink was too fast. Ayame then distracted WashiPink from outside, and then Ran took WashiPink down from behind with a knee strike to the face. This move was recognized as Kuroninja's finisher. Ran went for the pin on WashiPink.

1...2...

WashiPink then kicked out, but Ran pulled her over to the Flowery Kunoichi Team's corner. Ran then tagged in Sakura, and the two of them took WashiPink down with a double clothesline. Sakura then lifted up WashiPink in a fireman's carry, but WashiPink got out of it and took Sakura down with a dropkick. Now, both fighters were down, and they needed to get to their corners. WashiPink got to her corner in time, and tagged in ChameleonGreen. Sakura tagged in Ran. ChameleonGreen and Ran charged at each other, attacking each other with a series of punches. ChameleonGreen then attacked Ran with a left-hand chop, a right-hand chop, a slap to the face, another slap to the face, and an uppercut. Ran fell onto her knees, and then ChameleonGreen charged at her, taking her down with a running clothesline. ChameleonGreen went for the pin.

1...2...

Ran then kicked out and was about to tag in Sakura, but ChameleonGreen came from out of nowhere and pushed Sakura off the apron. ChameleonGreen then took Ran down with a backstabber and dragged her over to the Kyurangers' corner. ChameleonGreen then tagged in WashiPink, and then WashiPink climbed up to the top rope, while ChameleonGreen climbed up to the top rope on the corner opposite where WashiPink was. WashiPink performed an inverted 450 splash, while Chameleongreen charged at Ran with a frog splash. Both of them landed at the same time. WashiPink went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **WashiPink and ChameleonGreen win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

WashiPink and ChameleonGreen then both celebrated their victory over the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Not only did they win against them, but they were now the first ever Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.

* * *

 **8\. Kuroninja vs ZyuohTheWorld**

Although not the main event, this match was very important, as the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship was the most prestigious championship in The Gauntlet. The current champion, Kuroninja, had defeated Kamen Rider Specter and Deathryuger while defending the Ultimate Championship, but there was one person in The Gauntlet that he didn't defeat: ZyuohTheWorld. ZyuohTheWorld was now the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship, and he knew that this could be his time.

First, the challenger, ZyuohTheWorld, made his entrance. He brought his fishing rod with him for no reason, and he was ready to face Kuroninja. All of his instincts were about to be unleashed.

The champion then made his entrance next. Kuroninja made his entrance with the championship, holding it up for everyone to see. Kuroninja was the favourite to win, because he won the Ultimate Championship against Lord Drakkon, one of the most powerful fighters in The Gauntlet. Everyone didn't expect Kuroninja to defeat Lord Drakkon for the title, but somehow he did it. Surely he could defeat ZyuohTheWorld.

Kuroninja was about to shake hands with ZyuohTheWorld, but ZyuohTheWorld didn't want to shake hands due to being a little shy. They decided to fist-bump instead, and now the match was underway. ZyuohTheWorld immediately started running away from Kuroninja. Kuroninja then started chasing after him, but then ZyuohTheWorld changed direction and shoulder-tackled Kuroninja, knocking him down. ZyuohTheWorld then dragged Kuroninja into a corner and started headbutting him. The referee told them to stop, so ZyuohTheWorld pushed Kuroninja down and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, and ZyuohTheWorld was shocked. He picked Kuroninja up again and took him down with a vertical suplex. Kuroninja then got up instantly. ZyuohTheWorld then punched Kuroninja in the face and took him down with a clothesline, but Kuroninja still got up. Kuroninja then took ZyuohTheWorld down with a russian legsweep, and then went to the corner. He was going to finish this early. Kuroninja began charging energy, and ZyuohTheWorld got up. Kuroninja charged at him with the intent of finishing him off with the knee strike to the face. ZyuohTheWorld then dodged it and grabbed Kuroninja's leg, suplexing Kuroninja. Kuroninja then rolled out of the way and struck ZyuohTheWorld successfully with the knee strike. It was now over. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

The referee was about to count 3, but then ZyuohTheWorld got up. The crowd was shocked and started cheering for him. Kuroninja then started punching ZyuohTheWorld with a series of jabs, but then ZyuohTheWorld picked him up with a fireman's carry and slammed him down. ZyuohTheWorld was now ready for his finisher. Kuroninja got up, and ended up on the reciveing end of ZyuohTheWorld's finisher, the _World's End._ ZyuohTheWorld then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.**

ZyuohTheWorld was now the Ultimate Champion, and not only that, but he could now call himself the "Champion of the World" for a reason. However, would his fellow Underworld members win in the main event?

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger vs Akuroninja, DSR, and Lord Drakkon vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom - Faction Wars Match**

The rivalry between these 3 factions had been going on for weeks, and now it would finally come to an end. The announcer explained to the audience the rules of a Faction Wars match.

1\. If someone is pinned or submitted, they are eliminated.

2\. Weapons are allowed.

3\. The match only ends when one team is left, and that team is the winner.

First, Akuroninja made his way to the ring, with DSR and Lord Drakkon following him from behind. Akuroninja and his followers were ready to take both teams on and prove that they were the better faction.

Next, the Six Squad's team made their entrance. GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger made their entrances together, starting with AbareKiller, followed by KibaRanger, followed by GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver, the leader of the Six Squad, was a former Ultimate Champion. If he were to win this match, the Six Squad could elevate and reach Ultimate Championship level again.

Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Specter then made their entrance next. Their entrance music then stopped, and Deathryuger's music started playing. Deathryuger made his entrance, and he, Specter, and Necrom made their way to the ring. The Underworld were the least expected to win, but there was the possibility they would unexpectedly surprise everyone and win the Faction Wars match.

The match started with KibaRanger, DSR, and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. KibaRanger was really bad at fighting, so he was a big taregt for both Specter and DSR. Specter threw him out of the ring, but then DSR attacked Specter from behind and put him in the _Constrictor Lock._ Kamen Rider Specter ended up submitting.

 **Kamen Rider Specter is eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Necrom decided to enter the ring and avenge his tag team partner, but what nobody realized was that KibaRanger had picked up a kendo stick. He got back into the ring and swung at DSR, knocking him down. He then swung the stick at Necrom, who grabbed the stick, pulled it out of KibaRanger's hands, and then dropped it. Necrom then took KibaRanger down with a dropkick, so KibaRanger rolled to his corner and tagged in GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver immediately took down Necrom with a Superman Punch, but didn't see DSR, who took GokaiSilver down with a Constrictor Lock. GokaiSilver, however, was able to get out of it and reverse it into a pin.

1...2...3!

 **DSR is eliminated.**

Akuroninja then went into the ring. GokaiSilver was ready to face Akuroninja. He rolled out of the ring and got out a steel chair, and then hit Akuroninja with it. Akuroninja, however, was able to grab the chair and hit GokaiSilver into the corner. He then trapped GokaiSilver in that corner using the chair. Kamen Rider Necrom then got up, and was about to Eyedrop Kick Akuroninja, who rolled out of the way, and so GokaiSilver's face was hit instead. Akuroninja then attacked Kamen Rider Necrom from behind. Necrom turned around and ended up on the recieving end of Akuroninja's finisher, which was a package piledriver. Akuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Necrom is eliminated.**

Deathryuger was now the only member of Underworld left. He decided to wait outside the ring. Meanwhile, GokaiSilver tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller charged into the ring and took Akuroninja down with a series of punches. AbareKiller then picked up the steel chair Akuroninja used to trap GokaiSilver in the corner, and beat Akuroninja up with it. However, the battle strategist, Akuroninja, found an opening and grabbed AbareKiller's arm. He then put AbareKiller in an armbar, forcing AbareKiller to submit.

 **AbareKiller is eliminated.**

KibaRanger then entered, and he grabbed Akuroninja's face and pushed him backward. Instead of fighting back, Akuroninja tagged in Lord Drakkon, who picked KibaRanger up and finished him off with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **KibaRanger is eliminated.**

Lord Drakkon now had GokaiSilver all to himself. However, instead of attacking, Lord Drakkon tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja was about to defeat GokaiSilver, but then Deathryuger went back into the ring and performed his finishing move, the Mordida Del Spino, on Akuroninja. Deathryuger then pinned Akuroninja in the middle of the ring.

1...2...3!

 **Akuroninja is eliminated.**

GokaiSilver then speared Deathryuger before he had a chance to celebrate. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger is eliminated.**

Now, there were 2 fighters left: GokaiSilver and Lord Drakkon. Which faction would win: the Six Squad, or the En4cers? Akuroninja, meanwhile, was being escorted out by the referees, as he had been eliminated. But then, he ran back into the ring and took down GokaiSilver with a package piledriver, and left. Lord Drakkon then pinned the helpless GokaiSilver.

1...2...

GokaiSilver miraculously kicked out of that. Lord Drakkon was furious, and he tried to attack GokaiSilver, but then GokaiSilver took him down with a Superman Punch. GokaiSilver then went to his corner to prepare for his finisher, which was a Spear. Lord Drakkon got up, and GokaiSilver went for a Spear, but Lord Drakkon was able to counter that into a suplex. Lord Drakkon then put GokaiSilver into his submission finisher, Punishment 4. GokaiSilver had no choice but to submit to Punishment 4. Lord Drakkon had won.

 **Akuroninja, DSR, and Lord Drakkon win by submission.**

Lord Drakkon then left, and he was congratulated by Akuroninja, who ran out to congratulate him. After they left, ZyuohCrow, Kamen Rider Odin, and DSR, the other members of the En4cers, ran out to beat GokaiSilver up. But then, they were chased out by AbareKiller, KibaRanger, Dragonranger, Kamen Rider KickHopper, Kamen Rider PunchHopper, Go-on Gold, and the new Women's Champion, Go-on Silver: the entire Six Squad ran out to save their leader, GokaiSilver, from getting beaten up by the En4cers.

However, although the Six Squad rescued GokaiSilver from being beaten up further, the En4cers had still won the match.


	30. Another Tournament

At Faction Wars, ZyuohTheWorld defeated Kuroninja to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for the first time. That wasn't all, though. In the main event, the 3 factions of the Six Squad, the Underworld, and the En4cers all fought until two were left : GokaiSilver and Lord Drakkon. GokaiSilver was so close to winning, but Lord Drakkon was the one who won for the En4cers.

In this episode, ZyuohTheWorld will address his next challenger for the Ultimate Championship, and in the main event, since ShishiRed didn't pin or submit LupinX (the last All-Star Champion before ShishiRed won) to win the All-Star Championship, there will be a rematch between LupinX and ShishiRed.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuga vs Kamen Rider Evol**

At Faction Wars, Kamen Rider Evol attacked Kamen Rider Decade, showing that he had left The Order. Kamen Rider Ryuga and Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto couldn't let Evol get away with this, so in the opening match, Kamen Rider Ryuga would face Kamen Rider Evol.

First, Kamen Rider Ryuga made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto. They were ready to defeat Kamen Rider Evol.

Kamen Rider Evol then made his entrance, alone.

The bell rang, and immediately, Kamen Rider Evol went after Kamen Rider Ryuga. Kamen Rider Ryuga blocked all of Kamen Rider Evol's attacks, and then countered one of them. He then put Kamen Rider Evol in the Dragon Sleeper, and Kamen Rider Evol submitted.

 **Kamen Rider Ryuga wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Evol hadn't been the same since he left The Order, and now he had lost. Kamen Rider Ryuga and Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto began beating up Kamen Rider Evol, as punishment for leaving. But then, a new Kamen Rider appeared, jumped over the barricade, and attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga. He then grabbed Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto's face and gripped onto it, saving Kamen Rider Evol. This new Kamen Rider was spider themed, in bright red armour. It was Kamen Rider Evol's brother, Kamen Rider Killbas.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, the members of Team Zi-O had gotten rewards for defeating The Order. Kamen Rider Zi-O would get a Rider-Division Championship title shot, the Mach Patrol, the tag team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach, would get a tag team title shot, and Kamen Rider Geiz was now the latest signing in The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Grease then said that he didn't want a title shot, all he wanted was to get revenge on Kamen Rider Evol for brainwashing Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who gave Grease an injury at Power Surge while he was brainwashed.

* * *

 **2\. LupinRed and Patoren1 vs Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper**

LupinRed and Patoren1 had lost the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship to SasoriOrange and OushiBlack, and now they needed to get their momentum back.

First, LupinRed and Patoren1 made their entrance first, this time, without the belts. Next, Kamen Rider KickHopper and Kamen Rider PunchHopper made their entrances. Hopefully, this match could put their losing streak to an end.

Kamen Rider KickHopper and LupinRed started out in the ring. Kamen Rider KickHopper attacked first, with a series of punches on LupinRed. He knew that if he didn't strike first, he and PunchHopper would lose another of their matches. Kamen Rider KickHopper attacked LupinRed with a leg drop and then went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinRed kicked out and tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 charged at KickHopper, who took him down with a superkick. KickHopper then tagged in Kamen Rider PunchHopper. PunchHopper tried attacking Patoren1, but Patoren1 whipped him into the corner and tagged in LupinRed. The 2 of them took PunchHopper down with their tag team finisher. LupinRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **LupinRed and Patoren1 win by submission.**

LupinRed and Patoren1 had defeated KickHopper and PunchHopper. Suddenly, they got attacked by the Gouraigers and another masked ninja in gold. This masked ninja was none other than Kuroninja Gold. He picked LupinRed up and took him down with a spinning heel kick. This was Kuroninja Gold's finisher, known as the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers took LupinRed and Patoren1 down, and then Kuroninja Gold grabbed a microphone.

"Kuroninja Gold has finally arrived in The Gauntlet!" Kuroninja Gold said. "This place is a goldmine, and yet nobody has ever thought of mining from it...until now."

Kuroninja Gold then left, with the Gouraigers following him.

* * *

Backstage, GokaiSilver and AbareKiller were upset about losing the Faction Wars match to the En4cers, but then Space Sheriff Gavan had an offer. There was a tournament to crown the new Gauntlet Trios Champions, and the Trios Championship hadn't been seen in such a long time. All they had to do to advance was defeat the other trio that lost at Faction Wars: The Underworld Faction's team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom. That match was next.

* * *

 **3\. GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom**

GokaiSilver had lost to Lord Drakkon at Faction Wars, but he and the other faction that lost had a chance to redeem themselves, by winning a tournament to become the new Trios Champions. The Trios Championship was a championship for a team of 3 fighters, and it could only be defended in 6-man tag team matches.

First, GokaiSilver made his entrance, accompanied by his fellow Six Squad members, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger. These 3 were ready to become the next Trios Champions.

However, they weren't the only ones who wanted to redeem themselves. Deathryuger, Specter, and Necrom had also lost, and they needed to win against the Six Squad to advance in the Trios Tournament.

GokaiSilver and Deathryuger would start out. When the bell rang, Deathryuger charged at GokaiSilver, but then ran back to the ropes. He wasn't going to attack right away. Deathryuger then continued his mind games by tagging in Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter charged at GokaiSilver and took him down with a powerslam. Specter then tagged in Necrom, and the two of them began attacking GokaiSilver. Necrom picked GokaiSilver up and pushed him back with a dropkick, and then Kamen Rider Specter would grab GokaiSilver and suplex him. Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiSilver then kicked out and tagged in KibaRanger. KibaRanger charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and tried to take him down right away, but then Kamen Rider Necrom dodged KibaRanger's attack. KibaRanger then charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a clothesline. KibaRanger had no idea what to do next, so he tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller went charging at Kamen Rider Necrom, who ran out of the way and tagged in Deathryuger. Deathryuger ran at AbareKiller and rammed into him, knocking them both down.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Specter went out of the ring and pulled on GokaiSilver. GokaiSilver then knocked Kamen Rider Specter down, but then Necrom decided to attack. GokaiSilver then charged at Necrom and took him down with a Spear, outside the ring.

AbareKiller was in the ring, and he had just put Deathryuger into the heel hook submission. Deathryuger had to submit.

 **GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger win by submission.**

Now, these 3 had advanced to the semifinals of the Trios Tournament.

* * *

Backstage, Patoren1 and LupinRed were trying to speak with Space Sheriff Gavan about the Gouriagers and Kuroninja Gold attacking them, but Gavan had no idea what to do. He decided to make this match part of the Trios Tournament, where Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers would take on LupinRed, Patoren1, and another fighter of their choice.

* * *

 **4\. The Renaissance Mixed Tag Team Championship open challenge**

Recently, Houou Soldier and Momoninger weren't getting along, especially with how their match at Faction Wars ended, and also with how Houou Soldier cheated to retain the championship.

Houou Soldier and Momoninger, also known as The Renaissance, went to the ring with their Mixed Tag Team Championship, and they were going to fight anyone so that both of them could get on the same page.

Suddenly, a familiar theme played.

It was Kuroninja's theme, and Kuroninja and LupinYellow walked toward the ring, with the intent of challenging Houou Soldier and Momoninger for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

"Woah, woah, woah," Houou Soldier said. "Why are you challenging us for the Mixed Tag Team Championship?"

"Well, you see," Kuroninja said, "LupinYellow lost her championship title to Go-on Silver, and I lost my title too, so I decided to make it up to her by winning a title that I specialize in. Let's just do this in a hurry, because I have a piano concert to go to."

Kuroninja and Houou Soldier then started the match in the ring. Kuroninja tried to strike at Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier saw it coming and kicked Kuroninja down. Houou Soldier then went to the top rope. He was about to do a Phoenix Splash, but Kuroninja rolled out of the way. Houou Soldier then climbed down and charged at Kuroninja, taking him down with an enzuigiri. Houou Soldier then tagged in Momoninger. Momoninger was about to do an elbow drop onto Kuroninja, but Kuroninja rolled out of the way. He then saved Momoninger from accidentally hitting the mat with her elbow and even helped her up. Kuroninja then tagged in LupinYellow, who charged at the confused Momoninger, taking her down with a clothesline. LupinYellow then went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinYellow then picked Momoninger up, but then Momoninger took LupinYellow down with her finisher, a snap swinging neckbreaker. Momoninger then went to her corner, about to charge at LupinYellow with the intent of finishing her off with a running kick, Houou Soldier tagged himself in. He then pushed LupinYellow to Kuroninja's corner and told Kuroninja to make the tag. LupinYellow then tagged in Kuroninja, who jumped into the ring, but then Houou Soldier took Kuroninja down with a kick to the face. Kuroninja then fell, and Houou Soldier climbed up to the top rope. Houou Soldier then landed on Kuroninja with a Phoenix Splash, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, and charged up his own finisher. As soon as Houou Soldier got up, Kuroninja took him down with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and LupinYellow win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Kuroninja and LupinYellow celebrated their victory. Meanwhile, HououSoldier pushed Momoninger aside and left by himself. Kuroninja then invited Momoninger to celebrate in the ring with him and LupinYellow, and Momoninger agreed.

* * *

 **5\. ZyuohTheWorld's Next Challenger**

ZyuohTheWorld was now the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. He went out to the ring with a microphone to address his next challenger for the belt.

"Finally..." ZyuohTheWorld said. "After months of waiting, I am finally your new Ultimate Champion! I can now call myself the Champion of the world _and_ have a reason for doing so!"

Everyone in the audience cheered, and some chanted "you deserve it."

"But now," ZyuohTheWorld said, "there always has to be someone that challenges me for the Ultimate Championship. I don't want to wait any longer. Who wants to face me next?"

Suddenly, Lord Drakkon's music played. Lord Drakkon walked out, along with Akuroninja.

"You're looking at the next challenger to the belt right here," Akuroninja said. "The winner of the Faction Wars match itself... Lord Drakkon!"

Lord Drakkon then walked up to ZyuohTheWorld with a microphone. "That Ultimate Championship you have..." he said, "it belongs to me."

"You may have won the Faction Wars match," ZyuohTheWorld said, "but the fighter I beat to win the Ultimate Championship...he won it from _you_.

"That may be true..." Lord Drakkon said, "but after losing to Dragonranger at Power Surge, the En4cers offered me to join them. And now that I did, I've become stronger. And now I'm taking back what's mine!"

Suddenly, GokaiRed appeared.

"Seriously?" GokaiRed said. "Well, let me tell you something. You may have won the Faction Wars match, but everyone watches The Gauntlet because of me, not you. I'm the one making all the money for this show."

Suddenly, Space Sheriff Gavan's music played. Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, made his entrance.

"Alright, calm down everyone," Space Sheriff Gavan said. "Don't worry, ZyuohTheWorld, because next week, you'll know who your challenger is. Next week, it will be Lord Drakkon vs GokaiRed, and whoever wins becomes the next challenger to ZyuohTheWorld's Ultimate Championship!"

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: ShishiRed vs LupinX - Gauntlet All-Star Championship Match**

ShishiRed was now the new All-Star Champion. However, he won by pinning Dragonranger in the 4-way match at Faction Wars, which meant that LupinX, the former champion, had a rematch, as he didn't get pinned or submitted.

First, LupinX made his entrance, this time, as the challenger. Then, ShishiRed Orion made his entrance, with the All-Star Championship belt around his waist. He was ready for this rematch.

The bell rang, and ShishiRed and LupinX started circling each other. LupinX put ShishiRed in a chokehold early, but ShishiRed was able to get out of it right away. He then charged at LupinX, who dodged, but then ShishiRed bounced back off the ropes into LupinX, causing him to fall over. ShishiRed then pinned LupinX.

1...

LupinX then kicked out and put ShishiRed into an armbar. LupinX pulled ShishiRed's arm, which caused a lot of pain, but then ShishiRed found the ropes in time. ShishiRed then accidentally performed a successful judo throw on LupinX, and then he picked him up for his finisher, the fireman's carry slam. ShishiRed pinned LupinX.

1...2...3!

 **ShishiRed wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

ShishiRed had successfully won the All-Star Championship. He then announced that since he had pinned Dragonranger to win the All-Star Championship, he requested that everyone called him "The Dragonslayer."

Suddenly, Dragonranger ran into the ring and took down ShishiRed with the Rock Bottom. He then picked up the All-Star Championship and held it up in ShishiRed's face.


	31. The Golden Age

Tonight, there will be a match between GokaiRed and Lord Drakkon, and whoever wins becomes the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship, currently held by ZyuohTheWorld. However, that's not the only thing happening in this episode.

Also in this episode, Momoninger, Shironinger, and Kuroninja will face Houou Soldier, ChameleonGreen, and WashiPink in a mixed 6-fighter tag team match.

However, that's not all. The Mach Patrol and the team of SasoriOrange and OushiBlack will face each other, not for the tag team championship, but whoever wins gets to decide the stipulation for the title match.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. The Blood Tribe vs Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga**

Last week, Kamen Rider Killbas made his debut and attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga after Kamen Rider Ryuga's match against Kamen Rider Evol. Now, these two, known as "The Blood Tribe," were going to finish what they started with Dark Kabuto and Ryuga.

Kamen Rider Ryuga and Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto made their entrance first, and they were ready to fight this new tag team. Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas then made their entrance next.

Kamen Rider Ryuga and Kamen Rider Evol started off in the ring, and immediately after the bell rang, Kamen Rider Ryuga charged at Kamen Rider Evol. Kamen Rider Evol then picked Kamen Rider Ryuga up and threw him back on the ground. He then began beating Kamen Rider Ryuga up, but then Kamen Rider Ryuga grabbed Kamen Rider Evol's arm and tried twisting it. Kamen Rider Evol then kicked Kamen Rider Ryuga to get out of it, and Kamen Rider Ryuga knew he had no choice but to tag his partner in.

Kamen Rider Ryuga tagged in Dark Kabuto, who charged at Kamen Rider Evol and began headbutting him in the corner. Kamen Rider Evol then flipped over Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and pushed him down, for a pinfall.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then kicked out, but then Kamen Rider Evol tagged in Kamen Rider Killbas. Kamen Rider Killbas then ran at Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and picked him up, putting him in a fireman's carry. Killbas then pulled on Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, revealing that his signature move was a fireman's carry submission. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto refused to submit, and he was about to break out, so Kamen Rider Evol tagged himself in and superkicked Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto. Kamen Rider Killbas then took Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto down with a fireman's carry facebuster, and then Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Blood Tribe win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas celebrated their victory, until Kamen Rider Grease showed up, still in his Blizzard Form. He pushed Killbas out of the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Evol with a stunner.

* * *

Kamen Rider Grease then went to the general manager, Space Sheriff Gavan's office, and demanded that he would get a one-on-one match with Evol next week.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Geiz vs Kamen Rider Genm**

This match was going to be Kamen Rider Geiz's first singles match in The Gauntlet. However, it wasn't easy, as Geiz was taking on Kamen Rider Genm.

First, Kamen Rider Genm made his entrance. He hadn't done anything that much, but he was one of the most powerful fighters in The Gauntlet. Next, Kamen Rider Geiz made his entrance, accompanied by Kamen Rider Zi-O. Geiz told Zi-O to step aside and let him through.

The match began with Kamen Rider Genm starting out strong. He put Kamen Rider Geiz in a facelock and then took him down with a DDT. Kamen Rider Genm then attacked Kamen Rider Geiz with a series of standing elbow drops, but after the 5th one, Kamen Rider Geiz rolled out of the way and took Kamen Rider Genm down with a codebreaker. Kamen Rider Geiz then lifted Kamen Rider Genm up, put him in a fireman's carry, and then dropped him. Kamen Rider Geiz then prepared his finisher. When Kamen Rider Genm got up, Kamen Rider Geiz took Kamen Rider Genm down with a standing dropkick. Kamen Rider Geiz then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Geiz wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Genm, Kamen Rider Geiz went to the back. He didn't go to The Gauntlet to win matches or titles. He was only there to watch over Zi-O, and it had something to do with what Zi-O would do in the future.

* * *

 **3\. The Golden Age vs LupinRed, Patoren1, and LupinX**

Last week, Kuroninja Gold made his debut, and he and the Gouraigers attacked LupinRed and Patoren1. Now, these 2 were participating in the Trios Tournament to crown new Trios Champions.

First, Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers made their entrance. They called themselves the "Golden Age," and they were going to take over The Gauntlet. LupinRed, Patoren1, and LupinX then made their entrance, hoping to fight off the Golden Age.

KabutoRaiger and Patoren1 started off in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Patoren1, attacking with headbutts and punches. Patoren1 then grabbed KabutoRaiger and pushed him down, and then put KabutoRaiger into a chokehold. KabutoRaiger escaped the chokehold, thanks to being close to the ropes, and then kicked Patoren1 in the face. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who charged at Patoren1 and took him down with a jumping knee strike. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and then tagged in LupinX. LupinX charged at KuwagaRaiger and tried to put him into an armbar, but then KuwagaRaiger slipped out of it and picked LupinX up, readying him for a piledriver. LupinX then got up and reversed the piledriver, taking KuwagaRaiger down with a hurricanrana. LupinX was about to put KuwagaRaiger into an armbar, but then KuwagaRaiger ran to his corner. Kuroninja Gold tagged himself in.

Kuroninja Gold then charged at LupinX and attacked with several punches. LupinX was heavily armoured, so the punches had no effect on him. But then, Kuroninja Gold readied another punch, which pushed LupinX back. LupinX had to tag in LupinRed. LupinRed immediately went onto the top rope and dove onto Kuroninja Gold. He then went for the pin.

1...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out, but LupinRed wasn't done. He put Kuroninja Gold in the position for a Russian leg sweep, but then Kuroninja Gold pushed LupinRed down. He then stomped on LupinRed's head, which was Kuroninja Gold's finishing move: the Gold Rush. The Gold Rush caused a lot of head damage to LupinRed, and so Kuroninja Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Golden Age wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold, KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger celebrated their victory in the ring.

* * *

 **4\. Mach Patrol vs SasoriOrange and OushiBlack**

SasoriOrange and OushiBlack were the tag team champions. Also, DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach earned a tag team title shot as a reward for defeating Team Decade along with Kamen Rider Zi-O and a few others. However, before their title match, these 2 teams would face each other, with the winner choosing the stipulation.

First, DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach made their entrance, followed by SasoriOrange and OushiBlack.

DekaBreak and SasoriOrange started out in the ring. DekaBreak was a technician, and he grabbed SasoriOrange's arm, bending it so that SasoriOrange would feel uncomfortable. However, what he didn't realize was that SasoriOrange still had his tail. He stung DekaBreak to get him out, and then superkicked DekaBreak in the face. SasoriOrange then went for a crossface on DekaBreak, who made it to the ropes in time. DekaBreak then tagged in Kamen Rider Mach.

Mach was very fast, and he ran right into SasoriOrange at mach speed. SasoriOrange tried to keep up, but then Kamen Rider Mach took him down with a clothesline, and then climbed up the top rope for a frogsplash. SasoriOrange rolled out of the way before he could do it, though, so Mach climbed off the ropes and went back in the ring. SasoriOrange tagged in OushiBlack, who shoulder tackled Kamen Rider Mach, knocking him down. OushiBlack then picked Kamen Rider Mach up and prepared for a fireman's carry slam, but then Kamen Rider Mach slipped out of it and went under OushiBlack, taking him down with a cutter. Kamen Rider Mach then rolled OushiBlack up for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Mach Patrol wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak had won, which meant that they could choose the stipulation for their upcoming tag team championship match.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Kuroninja, Shironinger, and Momoninger were about to go onstage to fight Houou Soldier, ChameleonGreen, and WashiPink, but they were stopped by Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja asked Anti-Kuroninja what he was doing there. Anti-Kuroninja said that he was only here to wish Shironinger good luck. He then returned to his seat at the commentary table.

* * *

 **5\. Kuroninja, Shironinger, and Momoninger vs Houou Soldier, ChameleonGreen, and WashiPink**

Last week, Kuroninja and LupinYellow won the Mixed Tag Team Championship by defeating The Renaissance, the team of Houou Soldier and Momoninger. Houou Soldier then betrayed Momoninger, and now, Momoninger wanted revenge. Momoninger and Kuroninja had teamed up before, but that was years ago. Could they work together this time, in a mixed 6-fighter tag match?

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance, followed by ChameleonGreen and WashiPink. ChameleonGreen and WashiPink were the Women's Tag Team Champions, and they held the belts up for everyone to see. Next, Kuroninja, Momoninger, and Shironinger made their entrance, with Kuroninja holding his half of the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

The match started with ChameleonGreen and Shironinger in the ring. ChameleonGreen attacked Shironinger with several knife-edge chops, and then took Shironinger down with a DDT. ChameleonGreen then tagged in WashiPink, who climbed up to the top rope. WashiPink dove off and landed on Shironinger, ready for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja then charged at WashiPink, but WashiPink tagged in Houou Soldier, who charged at Kuroninja and took him down with a clothesline. Houou Soldier then went up to the top rope and tried to land on Kuroninja with a Phoenix Splash, but Kuroninja rolled out of the way and struck Houou Soldier in the face with his knee. Houou Soldier then went back to his corner and tagged in ChameleonGreen. Kuroninja decided to tag in Momoninger. The two of them performed a synchronized double clothesline on ChameleonGreen, and Momoninger finished it off with a standing moonsault on ChameleonGreen. Momoninger went for the pin.

1...2...

ChameleonGreen kicked out, so Momoninger prepared her finisher, the snap swinging neckbreaker. Chameleongreen got up, but was finished off by Momoninger's snap swinging neckbreaker. Momoninger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja, Momoninger, and Shironinger win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja, Momoninger, and Shironinger celebrated their victory. Not only did they win, but since Momoninger pinned Chameleongreen, that meant that Momoninger could challenge for the Women's Tag Team Championship. However, before Kuroninja's team could reach the stage, they were all attacked by the Flowery Kunoichi Team, who were supposed to be allies of Kuroninja. Sakura and Ran attacked Momoninger and Shironinger, while Ayame attacked Kuroninja. This was very strange, because Ayame used to be Kuroninja's tag team partner before. Ayame then picked up the mixed tag team title belt that Kuroninja was holding and lifted it up, before dropping it next to Kuroninja and leaving with the others.

* * *

Kuroninja was escorted to the doctor's office, and the doctor said that he was just a little bruised. LupinYellow then went to check up on her tag team partner. Kuroninja said he was ok, and that he accepted Ayame's challenge. All she needed to do was find a tag team partner for the mixed tag team championship match.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Lord Drakkon vs GokaiRed**

Lord Drakkon and GokaiRed both wanted a shot at the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, currently held by ZyuohTheWorld. In this match, whoever won would become the next challenger to that title.

First, Lord Drakkon made his entrance. He was accompanied by Akuroninja, his manager and the leader of the En4cers, whom Lord Drakkon was a part of. GokaiRed then made his entrance, but he didn't bring anyone because he knew that he didn't need someone to cheat for him to get to the top.

The match began, and GokaiRed charged at Lord Drakkon, pushing him to the ground. GokaiRed then attacked Lord Drakkon with a series of punches, knowing that he had to finish him off right away if he was going to win. GokaiRed then picked Lord Drakkon up and was ready to use his finisher, the Rainmaker, early. GokaiRed performed the Rainmaker on Lord Drakkon, taking him down. GokaiRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lord Drakkon then got up and attacked GokaiRed, however, GokaiRed blocked the attack. Akuroninja then argued with the referee, which allowed Lord Drakkon to go under the ring and pull out a sledgehammer. Lord Drakkon smashed GokaiRed with the sledgehammer, and then dropped it when the referee stopped arguing with Akuroninja. Lord Drakkon then put GokaiRed into his submission finisher, Punishment 4. GokaiRed had no choice but to submit.

 **Lord Drakkon wins by submission.**

Lord Drakkon and Akuroninja then went backstage to celebrate their victory. Lord Drakkon was now the next challenger to the Ultimate Championship.


	32. Burning Passion

Tonight, in the main event, Kamen Rider Grease will finally get the match he asked for. Wanting revenge on Kamen Rider Evol for brainwashing his former tag team partner, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, which gave Kamen Rider Grease an injury, Grease will get the revenge he wants. It will be Kamen Rider Grease vs Kamen Rider Evol.

However, that's not all. Go-on Silver will defend the Gauntlet Women's Championship against a special guest: Kamen Rider Poppy. Will Go-on Silver be able to succeed?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. LupinRed and Patoren1 vs the Gouraigers**

LupinRed and Patoren1 wanted a rematch against the Golden Age, however, Kuroninja Gold refused to give the rematch. The Gouraigers, however, were more than happy to fight.

First, LupinRed and Patoren1 made their entrance. These two were former tag team champions, and they were about to face the Gouraigers. The Gouraigers then made their entrance, accompanied by Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age. The Golden Age had advanced to the semifinals in the ongoing Trios Tournament to determine the new Trios Champions, but there were other teams they had to worry about, including the Six Squad's team of GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger.

LupinRed and KabutoRaiger started out in the ring. When the bell rang, LupinRed charged at KabutoRaiger, but KabutoRaiger was able to get out of it. He then picked LupinRed up and suplexed him into the corner of the ring. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who charged into the ring. The two Gouraigers charged at LupinRed and took him down with a double kick to the face. KuwagaRaiger then pinned LupinRed.

1...2...

LupinRed then kicked out and took KuwagaRaiger down with a series of chops. He then went back to his corner and tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 then charged at KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger was about to headbutt Patoren1, but Patoren1 caught his arm and put him into an armbar. KuwagaRaiger, however, was able to get to the ropes. Patoren1 then pulled KuwagaRaiger over to his corner and tagged in LupinRed, who took KuwagaRaiger down with his finisher, the russian legsweep. LupinRed went for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger then kicked out and whipped LupinRed over to the Gouraigers' corner. He then tagged in his brother, KabutoRaiger, who then picked LupinRed up and went to the middle rope. The Gouraigers then performed their finisher, which was a superplex into a sit-out piledriver. KabutoRaiger got off the middle rope and went for the pin on LupinRed.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold celebrated his victory over the two red rangers, who were former tag team champions. This meant that the Gouraigers could almost be close to a tag team title shot.

* * *

After losing, LupinRed and Patoren1 went backstage, trying to think of how to defeat the Gouraigers. Suddenly, LupinX appeared, offering to give LupinRed a powerup that could make him strong enough to defeat the Golden Age. LupinRed was given the Victory Striker.

* * *

 **2\. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger vs Ayame and ?**

Last week, Kuroninja was attacked by Ayame, who challenged him and LupinYellow for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, having been upset that Kuroninja's tag team partner was now LupinYellow. Anti-Kuroninja, meanwhile, had convinced Shironinger to form a mixed tag team of their own.

First, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger made their entrance. Shironinger was unsure if this mixed tag team would work. Flower Ninja Ayame, the blue ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, then made her entrance. She then revealed her mixed tag team partner: LupinBlue, who had returned from an injury.

Shironinger and Ayame started out in the ring. Ayame charged at Shironinger, ready to strike. She attacked Shironinger with a jumping knee strike, but Shironinger got out of the way and tagged in Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja charged at Ayame, but then Ayame stopped Anti-Kuroninja and then backed off a little. She then tagged in LupinBlue. LupinBlue went onto the top rope and jumped off, landing on Anti-Kuroninja. He then picked Anti-Kuroninja up and took him down with a DDT. LupinBlue then went for the pin on Anti-Kuroninja.

1...2...3!

 **Ayame and LupinBlue win by pinfall.**

After defeating Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, Ayame and LupinBlue had sent their message to Kuroninja and LupinYellow: that they were coming for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, ShishiRed was handing out signs that read "ShishiRed: the Dragonslayer" and showed a picture of ShishiRed pinning Dragonranger to become the All-Star Champion. Dragonranger then confronted ShishiRed and said that ShishiRed only pinned him because of luck. The All-Star Championship match where ShishiRed won was just a 4-way, and anything could happen in a 4-way. Dragonranger then challenged ShishiRed to a one-on-one match for the All-Star Championship. And this time, ShishiRed couldn't use his luck to win, because both Dragonranger and ShishiRed would be locked inside a steel cage.

* * *

 **3\. The En4cers vs GokaiRed, Akaninger, and RyuuRanger**

The trios tournament continued with this match. In this match, Akuroninja, DSR, and ZyuohCrow, representing the En4cers, would take on a team of 3 red rangers: Akaninger, RyuuRanger, and GokaiRed. Both of these teams wanted the Trios Championship to themselves.

First, the En4cers made their entrance. Akuroninja was the leader, followed by DSR and ZyuohCrow. Lord Drakkon wasn't there, because he was in a feud with ZyuohTheWorld over the Ultimate Championship. These 3 were planning to show their dominance, and what better way to show it by winning championship titles?

Next, the all-red team made their entrance, with Akaninger going first, followed by RyuuRanger, and GokaiRed being last. These 3 entered the ring to GokaiRed's entrance music.

RyuuRanger and ZyuohCrow started out in the ring. ZyuohCrow charged at RyuuRanger, ready to fight. He attacked RyuuRanger with a series of punches, but RyuuRanger was able to grab ZyuohCrow's leg. He then pushed ZyuohCrow's leg up, but all that did was allow ZyuohCrow to do an impressive backflip. ZyuohCrow then posed, and the audience gave him a standing ovation. RyuuRanger then slapped ZyuohCrow in the face, but ZyuohCrow pushed RyuuRanger harder, that he fell to the ground. RyuuRanger got up and went to his corner, where he tagged in Akaninger.

Akaninger charged at ZyuohCrow and took him down with a dropkick, but ZyuohCrow was very fast. He quickly crawled back to his corner, where he tagged in DSR. DSR charged at Akaninger and put him into a chokehold. Akaninger was about to submit, but then he found the ropes and grabbed them. DSR let go and then kicked Akaninger in the head before being broken up from Akaninger by the referee. Akaninger then tagged in GokaiRed, and the two of them double clotheslined DSR. GokaiRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out, and then tried to fight GokaiRed. However, GokaiRed was the most powerful red ranger in The Gauntlet, so that was a mistake. GokaiRed took DSR down with a Rainmaker, his finisher. DSR then rolled out of the ring so that he wouldn't get pinned right away. He then went back into the ring and put GokaiRed in the Cobra Clutch. If DSR could submit GokaiRed, it would shock the entire audience. GokaiRed, however, was able to fight out of it. He charged at DSR, who rolled out of the way and tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja and DSR then charged at GokaiRed and began beating him down before the referee broke them up and took DSR out of the ring. GokaiRed then tagged in Akaninger.

Akaninger charged at Akuroninja, and the two looked very similar, except that Akaninger was a red ranger, and Akuroninja was a black ranger with red accents on his armour. Akuroninja took Akaninger down with a package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The En4cers win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja and the others had won, and were ready to move up to the semifinals.

* * *

Meanwhile, ZyuohTheWorld was giving a promo on Lord Drakkon. He was talking about how Lord Drakkon was a good fighter, but his losses to Kuroninja and Dragonranger proved Lord Drakkon wasn't invincible. Lord Drakkon didn't fight with honor, he won by exploiting weakness. However, after joining the Underworld, a group of people who also felt out of place, just like ZyuohTheWorld, ZyuohTheWorld claimed that he didn't have any weakness anymore, and he was ready to defend his Ultimate Championship against Lord Drakkon.

* * *

 **4\. The Mach Patrol decide the stipulation**

Mach Patrol were about to enter the ring to decide the stipulation for their tag team championship match against the current champions, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack, who were already in the ring with their tag team championship belts.

Mach Patrol, the tag team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach, then made their entrance to the ring.

"So..." SasoriOrange said. "What's the stipulation?"

"Well," Kamen Rider Mach said, "We noticed that OushiBlack will make the match unfair. Only a few can knock him out, pin him, or submit him. So we decided to make it so that we don't have to even touch him to win the titles."

"That's right," DekaBreak said. "Our tag team title match will be..."

"...a LADDER MATCH!"

The crowd cheered as both teams left backstage. In a ladder match, the title belts would be hanging from the ceiling, and whichever team got them first by climbing a ladder to get it, they would win.

* * *

 **5\. Go-on Silver vs Kamen Rider Poppy - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

Go-on Silver was going to defend his women's championship against a special guest in The Gauntlet, Kamen Rider Poppy.

First, Kamen Rider Poppy made her entrance. This was the first time she had ever stepped foot in The Gauntlet. Now, she was going to have to take down the Women's Champion, Go-on Silver.

Go-on Silver made her entrance, being accompanied by Go-on Gold. The Go-on Wings started out as a mixed tag team, but Go-on Silver decided to go for singles competition after they lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

The bell rang, and Go-on Silver and Kamen Rider Poppy shook hands. Go-on Silver then took 3 steps back and charged at Poppy. She then tried to take her down with a running kick, but Kamen Rider Poppy dodged it and took Go-on Silver down with an enzuigiri. Kamen Rider Poppy then went for the pin.

1...

Go-on Silver kicked out, and then tried running from Kamen Rider Poppy. She then climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Kamen Rider Poppy and then pushing her down. Go-on Silver then prepared her finisher. She climbed up to the top rope and landed on Kamen Rider Poppy with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Go-on Silver wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Go-on Silver celebrated his victory over Kamen Rider Poppy, and she was about to leave backstage, but then PteraRanger, who hadn't been seen in weeks, appeared out of nowhere, and put Go-on Silver into an armlock. Go-on Silver was too tired to fight back, and then PteraRanger picked up the Women's Championship and held it up in Go-on Silver's face. Go-on Gold then went after PteraRanger, who escaped by jumping over the barricade. Go-on Gold was about to go after her, but decided to help Go-on Silver up instead.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Grease vs Kamen Rider Evol**

Kamen Rider Grease had wanted revenge on Kamen Rider Evol for brainwashing his former tag team partner. Now, he was going to get it in this match.

Kamen Rider Grease entered the ring first, in his Blizzard Form. Kamen Rider Evol then made his entrance, and immediately after stepping foot into the ring, he and Grease began attacking each other. Kamen Rider Evol picked Grease up, but then Grease got himself out of it and suplexed Evol into the corner.

After Evol was down, Kamen Rider Grease started attacking Kamen Rider Evol with a series of punches until the referee broke them up. Kamen Rider Evol then got up while Grease was arguing with the referee, and then took Kamen Rider Grease down with his finisher, the Pandora Combo. Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out and then suplexed Kamen Rider Evol, before suplexing him again. Kamen Rider Grease then prepared his finisher. As soon as Kamen Rider Evol got up, Kamen Rider Grease took him down with a stunner. He then went for the pin, but then Kamen Rider Killbas ran into the ring and pushed the referee out. He then attacked Kamen Rider Grease, and the two fighters of the Blood Tribe picked Kamen Rider Grease up and took him down with a double powerbomb. They then began beating up Kamen Rider Grease in the corner, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z ran into the ring with a kendo stick and knocked out Evol with it. He then confronted Kamen Rider Killbas and put him in a dragon sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease had now reunited.


	33. King of the Rider Division

Tonight, LupinYellow, Shironinger, and Momoninger will face the Flowery Kunoichi Team. The NinninGirls had pinned one of the Women's Tag Team Champions, which meant that they could challenge them for the Women's Tag team Championship. Also, LupinYellow and Kuroninja will face Flower Ninja Ayame and LupinBlue, defending their mixed tag team championship.

Also, Kamen Rider Zi-O has a shot at the Rider-Division Championship, which he got by defeating The Order at Faction Wars. In the main event, he and Kamen Rider Geiz will face off against Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Rogue, before their upcoming Rider-Division Championship match.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Deathryuger vs GokaiRed**

Deathryuger didn't really have anything to do after he and his team were eliminated from the Trios tournament. Now, he had a chance to redeem himself by defeating GokaiRed.

First, Deathryuger made his entrance. He was accompanied by Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and the two of them were representing the Underworld. GokaiRed then made his entrance, and he was ready for a fight.

The match began, and Deathryuger was trying to find an opening in GokaiRed so he could attack him. GokaiRed then charged at Deathryuger, but Deathryuger took him down with a superkick. GokaiRed then got up and put Deathryuger in a fireman's carry, but before he could drop him, Deathryuger got out and finished GokaiRed off with the _Mordida Del Spino_ , his finisher. Deathryuger went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiRed kicked out and knocked out Deathyuger with a clothesline, and now he was ready for his finisher. As soon as Deathryuger got up, GokaiRed finished him off with the Rainmaker, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall.**

GokaiRed was about to go backstage, but then Houou Soldier appeared and challenged GokaiRed to a fight next week. GokaiRed accepted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patoren1 was backstage, when suddenly, Kuroninja Gold walked up to him and challenged him to a match. Patoren1 accepted.

* * *

 **2\. Patoren1 vs Kuroninja Gold**

Patoren1 made his entrance alone, ready to face Kuroninja Gold, but this time, in a singles match. Patoren1 made his way to the ring. Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance, but this time, the Gouraigers weren't with him. Since Kuroninja Gold didn't bring the Gouraigers with him, this was a test to see who could be the strongest on their own.

Patoren1 charged at Kuroninja Gold, but Kuroninja Gold was very fast. He elbowed Patoren1 and then pushed him into the corner, where he began beating Patoren1 up until the referee broke them up. Kuroninja Gold then grabbed Patoren1 again, but Patoren1 reversed it and put Kuroninja Gold in position for an armlock. Patoren1 put Kuroninja Gold into an armlock, but Kuroninja Gold got hold of the ropes in time. He then swept Patoren1's legs down, and then ran towards the ropes and back. When Kuroninja Gold came back, he stomped on Patoren1's head and finished him off with the Gold Rush. Kuroninja Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold then celebrated, but then LupinRed started walking to the ring, in a new form. He was now known as Super LupinRed. Super LupinRed had arrived to save Patoren1 from further beatdown, but then the Gouraigers charged at LupinRed, planning to jump him from behind. However, Super LupinRed could foresee his opponents' moves, and raised his arms in a T-position, clotheslining the Gouraigers before they could attack him. Kuroninja Gold was shocked and challenged LupinRed to a singles match, one-on-one. Super LupinRed accepted.

* * *

 **3\. HebitsukaiSilver, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow vs Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ryuga, and Kamen Rider Orga**

This was the last quarterfinal match in the Trios Tournament. The Kyurangers would get a chance to win more championship gold. Already in their possession was the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, held by SasoriOrange and OushiBlack, and the All-Star Championship, held by ShishiRed. Dark Kabuto, Ryuga, and Orga, 3 members of The Order, would also get a chance to redeem themselves after Kamen Rider Evol left the group and defeated Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga with the help of his brother, Kamen Rider Killbas.

HebitsukaiSilver, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow made their entrances first, followed by The Order. Both teams were ready to fight.

KajikiYellow and Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto started out in the ring. KajikiYellow attacked Dark Kabuto first, but Dark Kabuto dodged the attacks because of his speed. He then took KajikiYellow down with a running kick and went for the pin.

1...2...

KajikiYellow kicked out and then rolled out of the way. He then went back into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto with a series of knife-edge chops, pushing him to the Kyurangers' corner. KajikiYellow then tagged in OokamiBlue, and then OokamiBlue pulled Dark Kabuto to his corner. OokamiBlue then challenged Kamen Rider Orga to step into the ring. Dark Kabuto tagged Kamen Rider Orga in, and Kamen Rider Orga charged at OokamiBlue. OokamiBlue attacked Kamen Rider Orga, having the upper hand, but then Kamen Rider Orga got up and finished OokamiBlue off with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga went for the pin.

1...2...

OokamiBlue kicked out and tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. HebitsukaiSilver charged at Kamen Rider Orga, taking him down with a superkick. Kamen Rider Orga was about to be knocked out, but then he rolled out of the way. He then went back into the ring by jumping over the ropes and taking HebitsukaiSilver down with a forearm. He was now ready to finish HebitsukaiSilver off with the Omega Driver, so he went back to his corner to charge up. However, Kamen Rider Ryuga tagged himself in. While he and Kamen Rider Orga were arguing, HebitsukaiSilver got Kamen Rider Ryuga from behind and put him in the Cobra Clutch. Kamen Rider Ryuga submitted.

 **The Kyurangers win by submission.**

The Kyurangers were now in the semifinals. After the match, they walked backstage, but then Kamen Rider Orga picked Kamen Rider Ryuga up and did the Omega Driver on him. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto tried to fight back against Orga, but then Kamen Rider Orga took him down with an Omega Driver too. Kamen Rider Orga then left, as Dark Kabuto and Ryuga were left in the ring.

* * *

 **4\. ZyuohTheWorld vs Akuroninja**

ZyuohTheWorld, the Ultimate Champion, was almost about to face Lord Drakkon for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. However, first he had to face Akuroninja, the leader of the En4cers and Lord Drakkon's manager.

ZyuohTheWorld made his entrance first, holding up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. He then went to the ring and gave the Ultimate Championship to the referee.

Akuroninja then made his entrance, accompanied by DSR. He was ready to take ZyuohTheWorld down before his match against Lord Drakkon.

When the bell rang, ZyuohTheWorld charged at Akuroninja, knocking him down. He was about to attack him further, but then Akuroninja grabbed ZyuohTheWorld's leg and began twisting it so that ZyuohTheWorld would end up in an ankle lock. ZyuohTheWorld, however, wouldn't let himself submit right away. He used his other leg to break up the submission and push Akuroninja away. ZyuohTheWorld then got up and speared Akuroninja. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out. He then knocked ZyuohTheWorld out and put him into the package piledriver position. Akuroninja then took down ZyuohTheWorld with the pakage piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...

ZyuohTheWorld then kicked out. He then started attacking Akuroninja, but then Akuroninja put zyuohTheWorld into a package piledriver position again. ZyuohTheWorld, however, was able to reverse it. He then finished Akuroninja off with his own finisher, the World's End. ZyuohTheWorld went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld wins by pinfall.**

After that, ZyuohTheWorld celebrated with his championship, but then Akuroninja got up and started slow clapping. ZyuohTheWorld was confused why he was doing that, but then, Lord Drakkon appeared and lifted ZyuohTheWorld up, taking him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. Akuroninja and Lord Drakkon then left.

* * *

 **5\. LupinYellow and the NinninGirls vs the Flowery Kunoichi Team**

Before the match began, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, joined the commentary table, as they wanted to observe their challengers.

LupinYellow then made her entrance, followed by Momoninger and Shironinger. They were going to take on the Flowery Kunoichi Team. The Flowery Kunoichi Team then made their entrance. They were Flower Ninja Ayame, the blue ranger, Flower Ninja Sakura, the pink ranger, and Flower Ninja Ran, the purple ranger.

Flower Ninja Ran and Shironinger started off in the ring. These 2 were both able to get the attention of Kuroninja before, even though Kuroninja had nothing to do with Shironinger. Ran charged at Shironinger, but Shironinger ran out of the way. She accidentally found herself in the Flowery Kunoichi Team's corner, and Sakura attacked her from behind. Ran then took Shironinger down with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and tagged in Momoninger. Momoninger and Shironinger both charged at Ran and took her down with a dropkick/DDT combo. Momoninger then stared at Ran, who backed off and tagged in Sakura. Sakura charged at Momoninger and took her down with a running kick. Momoninger, however, was able to get up. She then took Sakura down with a swinging neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...

Sakura kicked out and tagged in Ayame. She then jumped over the ropes and took Momoninger down with a forearm. Ayame then did an elbow drop on Momoninger. Ayame then picked Momoninger up and challenged LupinYellow. Momoninger tagged LupinYellow in, and LupinYellow charged at Ayame, taking her down with a clothesline. Ayame rolled back to her corner and tagged in Sakura. Sakura charged at LupinYellow, but LupinYellow intercepted the attack and took Sakura down with her finisher, a Russian leg sweep. LupinYellow then tagged in Shironinger, and the two of them took Sakura down with a double superkick. Shironinger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shironinger, Momoninger, and LupinYellow win by pinfall.**

Shironinger and Momoninger had sent a message to ChameleonGreen and WashiPink. They were ready to become the 2nd Women's Tag Team Champions.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Rogue**

Kamen Rider Zi-O was going to challenge Kamen Rider Build for the Rider-Division Championship soon. This match was going to be a preview of what was to come. Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz would take on Kamen Rider Rogue and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Build.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz made their entrance. Kamen Rider Zi-O believed that he was destined to become the king of the Kamen Rider Division, While Kamen Rider Geiz was scared of what would happen if that happened. Kamen Rider Build then made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Rogue.

Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Rogue started out in the ring. Geiz attacked Rogue with a series of punches, but then Rogue got one of them and grabbed Kamen Rider Geiz's throat with the other hand. Kamen Rider Rogue then took Kamen Rider Geiz down with a chokeslam, and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz then kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build got into the ring and charged at Kamen Rider Geiz, who dodged. Kamen Rider Build then side kicked Kamen Rider Geiz in the leg, and then took him down with a DDT. Kamen Rider Build then went to the top rope and dove down with a moonsault onto Kamen Rider Geiz. Build went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O charged at Build and took him down with a codebreaker. He then tried to pin Build, but then Build rolled out of the way. He then took down Zi-O with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Build then tagged in Kamen Rider Rogue, who put Kamen Rider Zi-O into the Crocodile Clutch. Kamen Rider Zi-O was trying not to submit, but fortunately, he was able to grab the ropes in time.

Kamen Rider Zi-O then got up and punched Kamen Rider Rogue a few times. When it looked like Rogue was weakened, Zi-O took him down with his finishing move, the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O then pinned Kamen Rider Rogue, While at the same time, looking at Kamen Rider Build.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz win by pinfall.**

Zi-O and Geiz celebrated their victory over Build and Rogue. Kamen Rider Zi-O was about to hold up the Rider-Division Championship, but then Geiz stopped him before he could.


	34. Triple Threat, part 1

This is the first part of a 3-part special event in The Gauntlet. In this episode, there will be a triple main event. For the first main event, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease will team up to take on Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbus. For the second main event, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink will be defending the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship against the NinninGirls, the team of Shironinger and Momoninger. And finally, ShishiRed will be defending the All-Star Championship against Dragonranger, with ShishiRed being locked inside a steel cage.

Welcome...to the Gauntlet.

* * *

 **Opening - Space Sheriff Gavan's announcement**

Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager of The Gauntlet, was going to open the show.

"Hello everyone," Space Sheriff Gavan said, "and welcome to The Gauntlet! Now there are a lot of matches, and we're almost going to have new trios champions! However, that's not all...because coming soon, at the end of December, is the Ranger-Rider Rumble!"

Everyone began cheering.

"The Ranger-Rider Rumble," Gavan said, "is going to be a match where 30 fighters will enter, but only 1 can win. Whoever wins the rumble will earn a match for the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania!"

Suddenly, Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld appeared. They were about to have a match against Lord Drakkon and DSR.

* * *

 **1\. Deathryuger and ZyuohTheWorld vs Lord Drakkon and DSR**

Lord Drakkon and DSR made their entrances, accompanied by Akuroninja. However, Lord Drakkon refused to compete in front of thousands of people, saying that he doesn't compete in front of "commoners." Space Sheriff Gavan then said that if Lord Drakkon didn't compete, he would lose his title shot. Lord Drakkon then had no choice but to compete, so he sighed and went to the ring, but before the bell rang, Lord Drakkon attacked ZyuohTheWorld with a low blow. He then grabbed the referee by the throat and told him to ring the bell. The referee then rung the bell, and then Lord Drakkon pinned ZyuohTheWorld.

1...2...3.

 **Lord Drakkon and DSR win by pinfall.**

Lord Drakkon and DSR then walked out, while Deathryuger went to check on ZyuohTheWorld. He went with him backstage.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Orga and ? vs Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga**

Last week, after losing the quarterfinal match in the Trios Championship tournament, Kamen Rider Orga turned on his teammates, Dark Kabuto and Ryuga. This time, in this episode's first _real_ match, Kamen Rider Orga had to face these two, with a tag team partner of his choosing.

First, Kamen Rider Orga made his entrance by himself. Nobody knew who his tag team partner was yet. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga then made their entrances. They wanted to know who Kamen Rider Orga's tag team partner was, but Kamen Rider Orga said that he was late, so this match was now a 1-on-2 handicap match.

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto started out in the ring with Orga. Kamen Rider Orga knew he had to dodge all of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto's attacks, because of how fast Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto was. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, however, was able to intercept Kamen Rider Orga and take him down with a running kick. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Ryuga.

Kamen Rider Ryuga put Kamen Rider Orga in the dragon sleeper hold, but somehow, Kamen Rider Orga escaped. He then took Kamen Rider Ryuga down with his finisher, the Omega Driver. However, instead of pinning Ryuga, Kamen Rider Orga went to his corner and reacher out for a tag.

Kamen Rider Odin then made his way from the audience and tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Odin then punched Kamen Rider Ryuga, sending him flying into his corner. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then tagged himself in and charged at Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin then picked Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto up and took him down with a crucifix powerbomb. Kamen Rider Odin went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Odin and Kamen Rider Orga win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Odin was a member of the En4cers, Akuroninja's faction, which also featured Lord Drakkon, DSR, and ZyuohCrow. Kamen Rider Orga had sworn allegiance to the En4cers faction. Akuroninja came down to the ring to welcome Kamen Rider Orga to the En4cers.

* * *

 **3\. Six Squad vs the Golden Age**

This was a semifinal match in the Trios Championship Tournament. GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger were going to face off against Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers, who had made an alliance known as the Golden Age. Kuroninja Gold had a match with LupinRed next week, but right now, he had to focus on the Six Squad.

First, GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger made their entrance. They had defeated the Underworld's team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom to advance to the semifinals. Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance, with the Gouraigers behind him. They were now ready to face each other.

GokaiSilver and KuwagaRaiger started out in the ring. KuwagaRaiger knew how powerful GokaiSilver was, so he didn't underestimate him. KuwagaRaiger charged at GokaiSilver, headbutting him into the corner. He then pulled KuwagaRaiger over to the Golden Age's corner, where he tagged in KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger went onto the top rope and took GokaiSilver down with a dropkick. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiSilver kicked out and tagged in KibaRanger. KibaRanger charged at KabutoRaiger and pushed him down. He then tried to pin KabutoRaiger.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja Gold. KibaRanger was in trouble now. He tried running away, but Kuroninja Gold caught up to him. Kuroninja Gold suplexed KibaRanger and then kicked him in the face. KibaRanger was down, but he couldn't lose right away. KibaRanger tagged in AbareKiller, and the two of them began attacking Kuroninja Gold. KibaRanger then went out of the ring, while AbareKiller and Kuroninja Gold were facing each other. AbareKiller charged at Kuroninja Gold, but then Kuroninja Gold intercepted the attack and took down AbareKiller with a backbreaker. Kuroninja Gold then finished AbareKiller off with the Gold Rush, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out of it, and then started punching Kuroninja Gold several times. Kuroninja Gold had no choice but to tag in KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger tried to attack AbareKiller, but AbareKiller was very intimidating. AbareKiller tagged in GokaiSilver, who took down KabutoRaiger with a superman punch.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja Gold was outside the ring, when he noticed LupinRed on the stage, observing Kuroninja Gold's team. At the same time, GokaiSilver had taken KabutoRaiger down with a Spear, and he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger win by pinfall.**

GokaiSilver and the rest of his team had advanced to the finals of the Trios Tournament. As they went back to celebrate, Kuroninja Gold went into the ring. LupinRed also went in the ring, and the two of them had a big staredown.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, ZyuohTheWorld was hurt from Lord Drakkon's low blow. Deathryuger went to the doctor, and asked if ZyuohTheWorld was going to be ok. The doctor said that ZyuohTheWorld was ok, but he can't compete for 2 weeks. Deathryuger was upset, because that meant that ZyuohTheWorld couldn't defend his Ultimate Championship. ZyuohTheWorld then said that even if he was injured, he would still defend his championship, because he doesn't want it to be in the hands of Lord Drakkon.

* * *

 **4\. Cross-Z and Grease vs the Blood Tribe**

Kamen Rider Grease was looking forward to fighting Kamen Rider Evol. However, Kamen Rider Killbus made his appearance in the Gauntlet and sided with Evol. The two of them began attacking Kamen Rider Grease, but Grease was saved by his former tag team partner, Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Now, the two of them were going to take on the Blood Tribe, the team of Kamen Rider Killbus and Kamen Rider Evol.

First, Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbus made their entrance. They slowly walked toward the ring, ready to fight. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then revealed his new entrance video and music. After a short pyrotechnics and lights display, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease slowly made their way to the ring, taking their time as the audience enjoyed their new entrance theme. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was in his new Muscle Galaxy Form, while Kamen Rider Grease was in his Blizzard Form.

Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Evol started out in the ring, as a rematch from last time. Their fight ended up as a no contest due to Killbus' interference, but that wouldn't happen in this match. Kamen Rider Evol tried to attack Kamen Rider Grease, but Kamen Rider Grease chokeslammed Kamen Rider Evol and then began beating him up. Kamen Rider Grease then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Evol kicked out, and then tried to grab Kamen Rider Grease by the throat. Kamen Rider Grease ducked and went behind Kamen Rider Evol, taking him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Grease then tried to go back to his corner, but then Kamen Rider Evol got up and pulled on Kamen Rider Grease's leg, pulling him farther from his own corner and over to Evol's corner, where Kamen Rider Killbus was waiting. Kamen Rider Evol tagged in Kamen Rider Killbus. Killbus grabbed Kamen Rider Grease and put him in a fireman's carry, then moved to the center of the ring. This was Killbus' finisher, a fireman's carry submission, and Kamen Rider Grease was about to submit.

However, he couldn't submit. Kamen Rider Grease escaped and took down Kamen Rider Killbus with a stunner. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who charged into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Killbus. Kamen Rider Killbus put Cross-Z into a fireman's carry, but Cross-Z got out of it and took down Kamen Rider Killbus with a knockout punch. He then called for Kamen Rider Evol. Kamen Rider Killbus tagged him in, and then Cross-Z went for Evol, but then Kamen Rider Evol took Kamen Rider Cross-Z down with his finisher, the Pandora Combo. Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then kicked out and put Kamen Rider Evol into the dragon sleeper. Kamen Rider Evol then didn't respond, so the referee stopped the match.

 **Cross-Z and Grease win by referee stoppage.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease then celebrated, and they rolled out of the ring before Kamen Rider Killbus attacked them from behind. Kamen Rider Killbus and Evol then left, attacking any referee in their way.

* * *

 **5\. NinninGirls vs ChameleonGreen and WashiPink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship Match**

ChameleonGreen and WashiPink were the first Women's Tag Team Champions in The Gauntlet. However, Momoninger pinned ChameleonGreen during the match, and this meant that Momoninger and a tag team partner of her choosing had a tag team title shot. It's really obvious who Momoninger chose as her tag team partner.

First, Momoninger and Shironinger made their entrance. Their entrance involved a lot of pink and white lights moving all over the stage. The NinninGirls were ready to become the second Women's Tag Team Champions. Then, the lights went out. It was time for the Kyurangers' entrance. Lights were flashing green and pink, and ChameleonGreen and WashiPink made their entrances, holding up the championship belts for everyone to see.

The match then began, with ChameleonGreen and Shironinger starting the match. ChameleonGreen knew what strategy Momoninger and Shironinger would go for, having experience herself as a ninja. ChameleonGreen immediately went for Shironinger, taking her down with a Spear. Shironinger was able to kick out right away, though, and she dodged ChameleonGreen's next strike to tag in Momoninger.

Momoninger charged at Chameleongreen and took her down with a clothesline. ChameleonGreen then tagged in WashiPink, and it was a pink ranger against a pink ranger. WashiPink, just like ChameleonGreen, was very fast, but what made her different from ChameleonGreen was that she was more of a high-flyer than a striker. WashiPink ran away from Momoninger, and then, when she got to the ropes, she jumped off the bottom rope and did a moonsault, landing on Momoninger. Momoninger was now pinned.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and tagged in Shironinger. The two of them took WashiPink down with a superkick, and then Shironinger went to the top rope. Shironinger was about to dive off the top rope, but then she got scared and decided to climb down to the bottom rope. WashiPink got up and grabbed Shironinger, before climbing up to the middle rope. She then superplexed Shironinger off the middle rope. WashiPink wasn't done yet, though. She tagged ChameleonGreen in and then dove off the top rope, landing on Shironinger with an inverted 450 Splash. At the same time, ChameleonGreen attacked Shironinger with an elbow drop. ChameleonGreen then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and tagged in Momoninger. Momoninger then took down ChameleonGreen with her finisher: the snap swinging neckbreaker. Suddenly, ChameleonGreen reversed it and took down Momoninger with a spinning kick. ChameleonGreen then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ChameleonGreen and WashiPink win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

ChameleonGreen and WashiPink then left the ring with the Women's Tag Team Championship titles still around their waists.

* * *

The steel cage then lowered a little, for the main event.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Dragonranger vs ShishiRed - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

It all started in a 4-way for the All-Star Championship that involved ShishiRed and Dragonranger, both of them being challengers for the All-Star Championship. ShishiRed then pinned Dragonranger in the 4-way, then started calling himself "the Dragonslayer" after winning the All-Star Championship. This irritated Dragonranger, who challenged ShishiRed to a steel cage match, one-on-one, for the All-Star Championship.

First, Dragonranger made his entrance. Normally, he wore his armour in his fights, but he wanted to prove a point to ShishiRed, so he didn't bring his armour with him. The All-Star Champion, ShishiRed, then made his entrance. Normally, he would make an appearance in special events using his Orion Form, but ShishiRed was in his normal form for this match.

The match began, and the cage was lowered completely. The referee locked the cage, and now it was time.

Immediately, Dragonranger charged at ShishiRed, cornering him. ShishiRed couldn't escape due to Dragonranger cornering him, so he had to fight back. ShishiRed attacked Dragonranger with a series of punches, and Dragonranger realized that it was probably a bad idea to not wear his armour. ShishiRed then climbed up the cage. Dragonranger thought that ShishiRed was escaping, so he climbed up the cage, told him to get back and fight, and then ripped ShishiRed away from the steel wall, causing him to fall. Dragonranger then picked ShishiRed up and took him down with a Rock Bottom. Dragonranger then went for the pin.

1...2...

ShishiRed then kicked out and kicked Dragonranger with a running knee, and then lifted Dragonranger up, taking him down with a fireman's carry slam. ShishiRed then climbed up the steel cage. He was now on top of the cage, and he had the perfect opportunity to escape. ShishiRed thought about it, but then realized something. He had to prove to the audience that he was the Dragonslayer, that was happened at the 4-way wasn't luck. ShishiRed then jumped off the cage _into_ the ring, landing on Dragonranger with a diving elbow drop. Dragonranger had no armour to protect him this time. ShishiRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ShishiRed wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

ShishiRed had defeated Dragonranger and retained his All-Star Championship. he could've kept his title by escaping the cage, but he decided to win by pinning Dragonranger. Dragonranger then got up and shook hands with ShishiRed, got the All-Star Championship belt from the referee, and handed it over to ShishiRed himself. ShishiRed then celebrated his successful title defense.


	35. Triple Threat, part 2

In this episode, the special continues. LupinRed and Kuroninja Gold will face each other one on one, Kuroninja and LupinYellow will defend the Mixed Tag Team Championship against LupinBlue and Flower Ninja Ayame, and in the main event, Kamen Rider Zi-O will be facing the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Build, in a Rider-Division Championship match. The Trios Championship tournament also continues.

Welcome... to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Odin vs the Dark Duo**

Last week, Kamen Rider Orga revealed his alignment with the En4cers when he chose Kamen Rider Odin as his tag team partner against Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Ryuga. Now, he was going to take on a better tag team: representing the Underworld faction, they were the team of Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

First, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made their entrance. They were two members of the Underworld who used to be on the level to challenge for the Tag Team Championship, but after losing twice to the champions, they hadn't done anything special. Kamen Rider Orga then made his entrance next, with Kamen Rider Odin following him from behind. These two were representing the En4cers in the Kamen Rider Division.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Orga started out in the match. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva charged at Kamen Rider Orga and took him down with several clotheslines. He then picked Kamen Rider Orga up, but then Kamen Rider Orga rolled out of the way. He then charge tackled Dark Kiva, knocking him down. Dark Kiva then slowly got up and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost got into the ring and tried to take down Kamen Rider Orga, however, Kamen Rider Orga was very fast. He took Kamen Rider Dark Ghost down with a spinning kick and then tagged in Kamen Rider Odin.

Kamen Rider Odin wasn't really a powerhouse, but due to the fact that Kamen Rider Odin was a puppet, he felt no pain. This meant that it was really hard to take him down. Kamen Rider Odin stepped into the ring and just stood there. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost tried punching Kamen Rider Odin to get him move, but that didn't work. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and the two of them lifted Kamen Rider Odin up for their finisher, the aided snap swinging neckbreaker. Dark Kiva went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Odin kicked out right away, and then took Kamen Rider Dark Kiva down with a crucifix powerbomb. Odin then tagged in Kamen Rider Orga, who picked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva up and took him down with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Odin win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Orga had won his first match as part of the En4cers, and it seemed like he was starting a winning streak. It looked like this winning streak was going to last a long time, too.

* * *

 **2\. Deathryuger vs Go-on Gold**

Deathryuger was going to fight Go-on Gold. After ZyuohTheWorld was injured by Lord Drakkon last week, it was unknown if he was going to be able to defend the title. Deathryuger decided that if ZyuohTheWorld couldn't compete, then he would take his place and fight Lord Drakkon for the Ultimate Championship.

Go-on Gold made his entrance first. He hadn't really won any singles matches, unlike Go-on Silver, but if he were to defeat Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, it could get him more recognition. Deathryuger then made his entrance next.

Suddenly, Lord Drakkon appeared from behind and attacked Deathryuger. He then picked him up and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon then left, while some officials went to check up on Deathryuger. Obviously, Lord Drakkon was attacking ZyuohTheWorld and his allies so that he could have the Ultimate Championship handed over to him.

* * *

 **3\. Akuroninja, DSR, and ZyuohCrow vs HebitsukaiSilver, OokamiBlue, and KajikiYellow**

The last match of the semifinals was here. Whoever won this match would face GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger in the finals to crown the new Trios Champions.

First, Akuroninja made his entrance, with DSR and ZyuohCrow behind him. These 3 were part of the En4cers faction, which was led by Akuroninja. The Kyurangers' team then made their entrance next.

Before the match could begin, Akuroninja attacked HebitsukaiSilver and KajikiYellow, throwing them out of the ring. OokamiBlue had thrown ZyuohCrow out of the ring, so he was going to start the match with DSR. DSR tried to make OokamiBlue submit, but OokamiBlue escaped in time. DSR then tagged in Akuroninja, and the two of them began attacking OokamiBlue, ganging up on him and beating him down. Akuroninja then picked OokamiBlue up and powerslammed him onto the ground. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

OokamiBlue kicked out and tagged in HebitsukaiSilver. HebitsukaiSilver charged at Akuroninja and knocked him down, and then tried to put him in the cobra clutch. However, before he could do that, Akuroninja put him in an ankle lock. He then carried HebitsukaiSilver over to his corner, where he tagged in DSR. DSR put HebitsukaiSilver into the Constrictor Lock, but HebitsukaiSilver got onto the ropes in time. DSR then swung at HebitsukaiSilver, who dodged the attack and went back to his corner. He tagged in KajikiYellow, who charged at DSR. DSR then tagged in ZyuohCrow, who climbed up to the top rope.

As soon as KajikiYellow clotheslined DSR, DSR rolled out of the ring. KajikiYellow didn't see ZyuohCrow, who jumped off the top rope and landed on KajikiYellow. ZyuohCrow went for the pin.

1...2...

KajikiYellow then kicked out and took down ZyuohCrow with a series of knife-edge chops. ZyuohCrow then tagged in DSR, who immediately went after KajikiYellow and put him in the Constrictor Lock. KajikiYellow had no choice but to submit.

 **The En4cers win by submission.**

The finals of the Trios Championship tournament were now set, with the Six Squad facing the En4cers. Whoever won would be crowned the next Trios Champions.

* * *

 **4\. LupinRed vs Kuroninja Gold**

LupinRed and Kuroninja Gold had started a rivalry with each other, since Kuroninja Gold made his debut by attacking him and Patoren1 with the Gouraigers. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers then beat LupinRed, Patoren1, and LupinX in the quarterfinals of the Trios Tournament, but lost against the Six Squad due to a distraction from LupinRed.

First, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance. He was ready to finish what he started with LupinRed, and this would be the first step in taking over The Gauntlet. LupinRed then made his entrance, with a new powerup. He had the power of the VictoryStriker, which would let him become Super LupinRed.

The bell rang, and Kuroninja Gold charged at LupinRed. This time, though, LupinRed was able to dodge Kuroninja Gold's attacks. This was because Super LupinRed's ability was to foresee enemy attacks. Kuroninja Gold knew that LupinRed was stronger than usual, so he decided to go for quick attacks. Kuroninja Gold attacked LupinRed with a series of punches, taking him down. Kuroninja Gold then went for the pin, but LupinRed rolled himself out of the ring before that could happen.

LupinRed and Kuroninja Gold then fought outside the ring. Kuroninja Gold tried to spear LupinRed into the mat, but LupinRed jumped over him. He then dragged Kuroninja Gold into the ring for a pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out. LupinRed then climbed up to the top rope, when suddenly, the Gouraigers appeared. However, LupinRed saw this coming and kicked the Gouraigers out of his corner before they could push him off. LupinRed then went back to his focus on Kuroninja Gold, but when he dove off, he didn't foresee Kuroninja Gold rolling out of the way. Kuroninja Gold then went for a pin again.

1...2...

LupinRed kicked out, and then picked Kuroninja Gold up. He was about to use his finisher, but then Kuroninja Gold stunned him with a kick to the face. Kuroninja Gold then took LupinRed down with the Gold Rush. However, LupinRed knew the Gold Rush was going to happen and rolled out of the way. He then caught Kuroninja Gold by surprise and finished him off with a russian leg sweep. LupinRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **LupinRed wins by pinfall.**

LupinRed had won against Kuroninja Gold, but then the Gouraigers went after him. Luckily LupinRed was able to fend them off easily, but what he didn't realize was that a 4th person was behind him, about to strike. It was MammothRanger and KyoryuBlack. These two had joined Kuroninja Gold and the Golden Age. MammothRanger and KyoryuBlack took LupinRed down, but that wasn't all. MammothRanger then picked LupinRed up and took him down with a fireman's carry drop. KyoryuBlack then pointed at LupinRed with finger guns and ran towards him, taking him down with a running kick to the face. MammothRanger, KyoryuBlack, the Gouraigers, and Kuroninja Gold were about to continue their attack when suddenly, Patoren1 ran down to save LupinRed. He, too, was outnumbered.

* * *

 **5\. LupinBlue and Flower Ninja Ayame vs Kuroninja and LupinYellow - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship Match**

Kuroninja and LupinYellow were the Mixed Tag Team Champions, and they were going to defend against LupinBlue and Flower Ninja Ayame, the blue ranger and leader of the Flowery Kunoichi Team and the former tag team partner of Kuroninja.

First, the challengers, LupinBlue and Ayame, made their entrance. Both of them were blue rangers. Kuroninja and LupinYellow then made their entrance next, holding up the Mixed Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. Even without the championship belts, Kuroninja and LupinYellow had really good chemistry when fighting alongside each other, and it has been like that since January.

LupinBlue and Kuroninja started out in the ring first. Kuroninja knew not to underestimate LupinBlue, especially since he was a very skilled striker. LupinBlue charged at Kuroninja, who took him down with an enzuigiri. Kuroninja then finished it off with a leg drop and went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinBlue then kicked out. Obviously, he couldn't defeat Kuroninja himself, so he tagged in the blue ranger and leader of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, Flower Ninja Ayame. Ayame charged into the ring and took down Kuroninja with a flying forearm. She and LupinBlue then picked Kuroninja up and took him down with an aided backbreaker. Ayame then went for an armlock on Kuroninja. Kuroninja got out of it by grabbing the ropes, but he didn't want to tag in LupinYellow. LupinYellow then tagged herself in, and then charged at Ayame. Ayame then started attacking LupinYellow with a series of punches, but then Kuroninja broke it up. Ayame was then shocked. LupinYellow then rolled Ayame up for the pin.

1...2...

Ayame then kicked out and tagged in LupinBlue. The two of them charged at LupinYellow, taking her down. LupinYellow then crawled back to her corner and tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja charged into the ring and took down LupinBlue with a clothesline. He then went to the corner to prepare his finisher. LupinBlue got up, and after that, Kuroninja went running towards him, taking him out with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and LupinYellow win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

Kuroninja and LupinYellow celebrated their mixed tag team championship victory, but after they left with their championship belts, LupinBlue left Ayame by herself and celebrated with LupinYellow and Kuroninja.

* * *

Kuroninja, LupinYellow, and LupinBlue then ran into LupinRed and Patoren1, who needed help in taking down the Golden Age. Kuroninja decided to help them.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Build - Rider-Division Championship Match**

After defeating Team Decade at Faction Wars, Kamen Rider Zi-O earned a shot at the Rider-Division Championship. Now, it was time for him to challenge the current champion, Kamen Rider Build. This was Kamen Rider Zi-O's first step to becoming the king of the Kamen Rider Division.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance, wearing armour based on Kamen Rider OOO's TaToBa Form. He was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Geiz, who didn't really like the idea of having Zi-O as the king of the Rider Division. Kamen Rider Build then made his entrance, in his RabbitTank form. He held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see.

The match then began. Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Build circled around each other, trying to think of a strategy. Kamen Rider Build then charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O, taking him down with a shoulder tackle. Build then went onto the top rope and dove off, trying to land on Zi-O. Zi-O then got out of the way and suddenly did a standing moonsault, landing on Build and pinning him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build wasn't going to lose the championship that easily, though. He kicked out and knocked Zi-O down, before going for a moonsault of his own. Kamen Rider Build landed on Kamen Rider Zi-O and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out. He then picked Kamen Rider Build up and started attacking him with knife-edge chops, before finishing with a dropkick into the corner. Kamen Rider Zi-O then stepped back to the opposite corner, and ran toward Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build then lifted him up, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O stood up on top of Kamen Rider Build and pushed himself down to the ground. This caused Kamen Rider Build to fall as well. kamen Rider Zi-O then prepared his finisher, the Timestopper. Build got up, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O finished him off with the Timestopper and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O had won the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Zi-O offered Geiz to celebrate with him, but then Geiz walked out. Zi-O celebrated anyway, though.


	36. Triple Threat, part 3

The moment everyone has been waiting for is here. The new Gauntlet Trios Champions will finally be crowned. Will it be the team of GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger, or will it be the team of Akuroninja, DSR, and ZyuohCrow?

Also, in the main event, ZyuohTheWorld will defend the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon has lost his momentum after losing to Kuroninja and Dragonranger, but after joining the En4cers full-time, he has become powerful again, even being the sole survivor of the Faction Wars match at Faction Wars. Will Lord Drakkon be powerful enough to win against ZyuohTheWorld? Or will ZyuohTheWorld successfully defend his title?

Welcome...to the Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Houou Soldier vs GokaiRed**

GokaiRed and Houou Soldier were having a rivalry due to both of them being fan favourites. First, Houou Soldier made his entrance, followed by GokaiRed. Both of them were ready to fight.

First, GokaiRed charged at Houou Soldier, trying to take him down early. Houou Soldier intercepted the attack and attacked GokaiRed with a few strikes, and then he lifted GokaiRed up and took him down with a neckbreaker. GokaiRed, however, rolled out of the ring. He then picked Houou Soldier up and took him down with a DDT. GokaiRed went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and went to his corner. GokaiRed went after him, but Houou Soldier kicked him out of the way and climbed up to the top rope. Houou Soldier then went for the Phoenix Splash and landed on GokaiRed. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

GokaiRed kicked out. Houou Soldier then got up, but then GokaiRed finished him off with the Rainmaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **GokaiRed wins by pinfall.**

After a successful victory over Houou Soldier, GokaiRed left.

* * *

 **2\. Kuroninja and LupinBlue vs MammothRanger and KyoryuBlack**

MammothRanger and KyoryuBlack had revealed themselves as new members of the Golden Age. Kuroninja and LupinBlue decided to join LupinRed and Patoren1 in their fight with the Golden Age, who were planning on taking over.

First, Kuroninja and LupinBlue made their entrance, being accompanied by LupinYellow, Kuroninja's mixed tag team partner. MammothRanger and KyoryuBlack then made their entrance, ready to take on Kuroninja.

LupinBlue and KyoryuBlack started out in the ring. LupinBlue tried to attack KyoryuBlack, but KyoryuBlack was very fast. MammothRanger then pulled on LupinBlue's leg from behind, which allowed KyoryuBlack to attack LupinBlue. KyoryuBlack then took down LupinBlue with a running standing moonsault. He then tagged in MammothRanger. MammothRanger and KyoryuBlack began beating LupinBlue up until the referee got KyoryuBlack out of the ring. MammothRanger then started headbutting LupinBlue, before lifting him up and dropping him on the ground. MammothRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...

LupinBlue kicked out. He then escaped MammothRanger and tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja then took down MammothRanger with a kick to his face, and then MammothRanger tagged in KyoryuBlack. MammothRanger then grabbed Kuroninja so that KyoryuBlack could take him down with a running kick to the head, but then Kuroninja ducked and KyoryuBlack ended up kicking MammothRanger down instead. Kuroninja then finished KyoryuBlack with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then tagged in LupinBlue, who jumped into the ring, taking down KyoryuBlack with a flying forearm. However, KyoryuBlack then did a surprise pin on LupinBlue.

1...2...3!

 **MammothRanger and KyoryuBlack win by pinfall.**

The Golden Age's new members had scored an upset victory over Kuroninja and LupinBlue.

* * *

 **3\. PteraRanger vs Go-on Silver - Gauntlet Women's Championship Match**

PteraRanger had challenged Go-on Silver for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

First, PteraRanger made his entrance. She hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet for a long time, but now she was back. Go-on Silver then made her entrance, being accompanied by Go-on Gold and holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see.

The match then began, and PteraRanger went for Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver knew that PteraRanger was dangerous, so she decided to use her speed and high-flying skills to her advantage. Go-on Silver ducked underneath one of PteraRanger's attacks, but then PteraRanger put Go-on Silver into a facelock. Go-on Silver looked like she was about to submit, but then she slipped out of the submission.

PteraRanger then went up to the top rope, trying to take down Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver, however, was able to escape PteraRanger and take her down with a headscissors takedown. She then went up to the top rope and dove off, landing on Go-on Silver with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Go-on Silver wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship..**

Go-on Silver had successfully defended her title against PteraRanger.

* * *

 **4\. Mach Patrol vs SasoriOrange and OushiBlack - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship Ladder Match**

This was a ladder match for the Gauntlet Tag team Championship. The Mach Patrol, the team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach, had earned a tag team title shot due to being on the winning team in a 5-on-5 elimination match at Faction Wars, along with Kamen Rider Zi-O and 2 others. They also won a match which let them choose the stipulation for their tag team title match. Because of how powerful OushiBlack was, and because Kamen Rider Mach specialized in speed, Mach Patrol chose a ladder match as their stipulation.

Before anyone made their entrance, the Tag Team titles were being held on the ceiling. In a ladder match, whoever climbed a ladder and got the tag team titles from the ceiling first was the winner. First, the challengers made their entrance. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach had somehow formed a tag team out of nowhere. They earned their tag team championship match by defeating Team Decade at Faction Wars, but now they had to actually win the championship. SasoriOrange and OushiBlack, the tag team champions, made their entrance next.

The match then started. Since this was a ladder match, this meant that there was no need for tags. That was one of the Mach Patrol's mistakes, but they chose this match so they wouldn't have to pin OushiBlack or SasoriOrange. Kamen Rider Mach knew he had to be fast, so he got out a ladder already from under the ring, while DekaBreak was putting SasoriOrange into an armlock. Kamen Rider Mach then pushed the ladder into the ring. He and DekaBreak then picked up the ladder and used his as a weapon against OushiBlack, pushing him out of the ring and knocking him unconscious. Kamen Rider Mach then set up the ladder in the middle of the ring, while DekaBreak ended up on the recieving end of a superkick from SasoriOrange.

Kamen Rider Mach quickly climbed the ladder, and he was trying to reach for the titles. SasoriOrange then climbed up, and started punching Mach. Kamen Rider Mach then fought back, but then OushiBlack got up and pushed the ladder down. He then picked up Kamen Rider Mach and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. OushiBlack then started climbing the ladder, but then DekaBreak got up and grabbed OushiBlack's ankle. DekaBreak now had OushiBlack in an ankle lock. SasoriOrange tried to save him, but then Kamen Rider Mach climbed up to the ladder and dove off, landing on SasoriOrange. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach then clotheslined OushiBlack out of the ring. Kamen Rider Mach then climbed up to the ladder, but then SasoriOrange climbed up and pushed him off. He then got onto the ladder and reached for the title belts.

Suddenly, DekaBreak began pushing the ladder. However, before it fell, SasoriOrange jumped up and grabbed both title belts. He then fell down, with the title belts in his possession.

 **SasoriOrange and OushiBlack win the ladder match and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

SasoriOrange's back hurt a little after this match, so OushiBlack helped him up so they could both leave with the championship belts.

* * *

 **5\. GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger vs Akuroninja, DSR, and ZyuohCrow - Gauntlet Trios Championship Match**

This match was to determine the next Trios Champions. The Trios Championship was a title held by 3 fighters, and it would be defended in 3-on-3 tag team matches. This match was to determine the new Trios Champions. Would it be the dominant En4cers, or would it be the Six Squad, led by GokaiSilver, who were trying to rise back to the top?

First, GokaiSilver and his teammates made their entrance, followed by Akuroninja and his followers.

The match began with ZyuohCrow and GokaiSilver in the ring. Both teams knew what was on the line, and they both wanted to become the new Trios Champions. ZyuohCrow charged at GokaiSilver, but GokaiSilver neutralized him with a punch. He then tagged in KibaRanger, and the two of them took ZyuohCrow down. KibaRanger then picked ZyuohCrow up, but ZyuohCrow got out of the way and tagged in DSR. DSR put KibaRanger in a headlock, and then ZyuohCrow threw himself onto DSR and KibaRanger. DSR then continued the headlock, trying to get KibaRanger to submit. KibaRanger, however, grabbed the bottom rope. He then tagged in AbareKiller.

AbareKiller wasn't messing around. He threw himself onto DSR and then lifted him up. AbareKiller then took down DSR with a fireman's carry slam. He then put DSR in the crossface submission. It looked like DSR was about to submit, but then Akuroninja attacked AbareKiller from behind. He then tagged himself into the ring, and he and DSR took down AbareKiller with a double piledriver. Akuroninja then picked AbareKiller up and positioned himself in front of GokaiSilver, as if telling him to watch. Akuroninja then finished AbareKiller with the package piledriver, and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Akuroninja, DSR, and ZyuohCrow win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

Akuroninja and the other En4cers had won the Trios Championship belts. DSR held two of the belts up, shoving them in front of GokaiSilver's faces, before Akuroninja stopped them and told them to leave. GokaiSilver was disappointed that he was unable to win the Trios Championship with AbareKiller and KibaRanger.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Lord Drakkon vs ZyuohTheWorld**

The main event was here. Lord Drakkon, the only one who wasn't eliminated in Faction Wars, was now going for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. ZyuohTheWorld had won the title from Kuroninja, which was a very impressive feat. However, now he had the challenge of defending it. Lord Drakkon had become more powerful after joining the En4cers. Would ZyuohTheWorld be successful in his first title defence?

Lord Drakkon made his entrance first, accompanied by a wave of boos from the audience. He believed himself to be way better than the audience _and_ the other fighters in the roster, even before joining the En4cers. He only joined the En4cers full-time after losing the Ultimate Championship to Kuroninja, and then losing to Dragonranger.

ZyuohTheWorld then made his entrance. Although he wasn't as popular as Kuroninja when he won the Ultimate Championship, everyone was cheering for him because they hated Lord Drakkon. ZyuohTheWorld was almost injured by Lord Drakkon before the fight. However, he would never give up, and the fight would go as planned. ZyuohTheWorld held the title up for everyone to see.

The match then began a few minutes later. Lord Drakkon immediately picked ZyuohTheWorld up and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. He then went for the pin, hoping to end this early.

1...2...

ZyuohTheWorld then kicked out. He rolled out of the ring. He then got out a steel chair and threw it in the ring. The referee saw the steel chair and tried to get it out, but ZyuohTheWorld wasn't intent on hitting Drakkon with a steel chair. He was actually planning on attacking him with a low blow, because that's what Lord Drakkon did to him. ZyuohTheWorld, however, was caught by Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon then slammed him down. ZyuohTheWorld got up and punched him into the corner. He then attacked Lord Drakkon with some headbutts, and then pulled Lord Drakkon out of the ring. ZyuohTheWorld then prepared a double-handed chokeslam. Lord Drakkon was chokeslammed onto the mat. ZyuohTheWorld went for the pin.

1...2...

Lord Drakkon then kicked out. He then picked ZyuohTheWorld up and prepared another fireman's carry facebuster. ZyuohTheWorld was down, and Lord Drakkon then prepared Punishment 4. ZyuohTheWorld was caught in the submission, but fortunately, he grabbed the ropes. ZyuohTheWorld then picked up Lord Drakkon and finished him off with the World's End. ZyuohTheWorld then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld wins by pinfall.**

ZyuohTheWorld had successfully defended his title against Lord Drakkon. He picked the championship up and held it in the air for everyone to see. Deathryuger then appeared to congratulate ZyuohTheWorld, but now, the Ranger/Rider Rumble was near. Whoever won would be ZyuohTheWorld's next opponent...at Ultimate Gauntletmania.


	37. Zyuoh TheWorld vs Akuroninja

Tonight, there will be 2 matches. First, Kuroninja, LupinRed, LupinBlue, and Patoren1 will take on Kuroninja Gold, KabutoRaiger, KuwagaRaiger, and KyoryuBlack. However, that's not all. ZyuohTheWorld has unexpectedly defeated Lord Drakkon to retain the Ultimate Championship, but now he has to face Akuroninja, the leader of the En4cers. With the Ranger/Rider Rumble coming soon, and the winner getting a shot at the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, who will be the Ultimate Champion then?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. SasoriOrange and OushiBlack vs AbareKiller and KibaRanger**

After the Trios Championship tournament, GokaiSilver, AbareKiller, and KibaRanger failed to become the Gauntlet Trios Champions. However, because of their good performance, they were given a chance to become the next challengers for the Tag Team Championship. All they had to do was win against the current champions, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack.

First, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack made their entrance. They were the current tag team champions, and when they made their entrance, they both held up the Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. AbareKiller and KibaRanger, to AbareKiller's entrance music, made their entrance next. AbareKiller was one of the more powerful fighters in The Gauntlet, but he hadn't won any championships yet. Would this change if the Six Squad became the next challengers to the Tag Team Championship?

The match started with SasoriOrange and AbareKiller in the ring. SasoriOrange knew how powerful AbareKiller was, so he decided to attack quickly. SasoriOrange charged at AbareKiller and attacked him with several powerful strikes, but AbareKiller was able to dodge them. He then took down SasoriOrange with a kick to the head. AbareKiller then tagged in KibaRanger, and the two of them began attacking SasoriOrange. AbareKiller then left the ring, while KibaRanger stayed in the ring. He was about to pin SasoriOrange, but then he got up and tagged in OushiBlack.

OushiBlack then picked up KibaRanger and finished him with a fireman's carry slam. OushiBlack then went for the pin.

1...2...

KibaRanger kicked out and punched OushiBlack in the face, before tagging in AbareKiller. AbareKiller then locked OushiBlack into the heel hook, his submission finisher. OushiBlack was trying to escape, but barely managed to get to the ropes in time. AbareKiller then intercepted OushiBlack, ready to put him into piledriver position, but luckily, SasoriOrange went into the ring and superkicked AbareKiller. AbareKiller then rolled out of the ring, so KibaRanger could get in. KibaRanger charged at OushiBlack, trying to go after his leg (which was sore from the heel hook), but OushiBlack lifted KibaRanger up and dropped him from midair. OushiBlack then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **SasoriOrange and OushiBlack win by pinfall.**

After the match, SasoriOrange and OushiBlack then got the tag team championship belts back.

"What you just saw..." SasoriOrange said, "was the most powerful tag team in The Gauntlet defeating another tag team. We already took down LupinRed and Patoren1, we beat the Mach Patrol in a ladder match, and now this!"

"This is a challenge to any tag team," OushiBlack said. "If you want a shot at the tag team championship, we're having an open challenge next week. We'll take on any team, no matter how many teams accept!"

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Anti-Kuroninja was meeting with Shironinger, who was feeling a little down after she and Momoninger failed to win the Women's Tag Team Championship from ChameleonGreen and WashiPink. Anti-Kuroninja revealed that he had asked the general manager, Space Sheriff Gavan, for a match against the Go-on Wings. Shironinger was very shocked, and didn't really like Anti-Kuroninja's idea, because the Go-on Wings were one of the best mixed tag teams besides any mixed tag team involving Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja said that he was going to prove that he and Shironinger would make a great mixed tag team.

* * *

 **2\. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger vs the Go-on Wings**

Anti-Kuroninja had scheduled this match to prove that he and Shironinger had good chemistry. However, because of how the Go-on Wings were one of the best mixed tag teams in The Gauntlet and the first ever Mixed Tag Team Champions, if Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger won, it would automatically make them the next challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship, currently held by Kuroninja and LupinYellow.

First, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Silver was the Gauntlet Women's Champion, while Go-on Gold didn't have any titles. However, both of them were very skilled in mixed tag team matches. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger then made their entrance together next, to Anti-Kuroninja's entrance music. Shironinger didn't really like Anti-Kuroninja that much, but decided to agree with him in this match so that Anti-Kuroninja would bother her less. Normally Anti-Kuroninja was a commentator, but now he was slowly starting to get back into fighting again.

Anti-Kuroninja and Go-on Gold started in the ring. Somehow, Anti-Kuroninja was doing better than before, having trained for this match. Unfortunately for him, Go-on Gold had more experience, and countered all of Anti-Kuroninja's moves. Go-on Gold then trapped Anti-Kuroninja in the ropes, and then took him down with a 619. Go-on Gold then went to the top rope and dove off, hoping to finish this early.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja then kicked out. Go-on Gold was surprised and tagged in Go-on Silver. Both go-on wings charged at Anti-Kuroninja, who quickly ran away and tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger then clotheslined both of them, and then went for Go-on Silver. She then dragged Go-on Silver to her corner and tagged in Anti-Kuroninja, and the two of them took down Go-on Silver with an aided sit-out powerbomb. Anti-Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...

Go-on Silver then kicked out, and then took down Anti-Kuroninja with a series of punches. Go-on Silver then climbed up to the top rope and tagged in Go-on Gold at the same time. Go-on Silver dove off the top rope, but missed. This caught Go-on Gold by surprise, who then got finished off by a discus lariat from Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja then quickly pinned Go-on Gold in the center of the ring.

1...2...3!

 **Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger win by pinfall.**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger had won against the Go-on Wings. Because of how impressive they were against one of the best mixed tag teams in The Gauntlet, that meant that Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger could now challenge Kuroninja and LupinYellow for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Kurokage**

Kamen Rider Kurokage was already in the ring. Kamen Rider Rogue was going to show a new power he got while waiting in the sidelines. He hadn't been doing anything interesting, almost being forgotten, but now he had returned as Kamen Rider Prime Rogue.

Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance in his new Prime Rogue form. He walked to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Kurokage.

Kamen Rider Kurokage charged at Rogue, who dodged the attack. He then grabbed Kamen Rider Kurokage's arm and took him down with a two handed chokeslam. Kamen Rider Rogue then picked up Kamen Rider Kurokage again and took him down with another chokeslam. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Rogue wins by pinfall.**

This new Kamen Rider Rogue was prepared to return to Rider-Division Championship level.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Zi-O, the new Rider-Division Champion, was walking to the entrance, but this time, no one was with him. He was looking around for Kamen Rider Geiz, who wasn't there with him. Zi-O then decided to go by himself. Meanwhile, DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach overheard everything and decided to look for Geiz themselves.

Kamen Rider Mach then saw Kamen Rider Geiz, who was knocked out and put into a janitor's closet. He was unconscious, but nobody knew who attacked him.

* * *

 **4\. The King of the Rider-Division's Open Challenge**

Kamen Rider Zi-O, the new Rider-Division Champion, made his entrance, holding up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Zi-O's goal was to become the king of The Gauntlet's Kamen Rider Division. However, he felt like he needed to show that he was worthy of being the king, which is why he made this open challenge. Kamen Rider Zi-O challenged anyone to take the title.

Kamen Rider Specter, who represented the Underworld faction, then made his entrance, and by doing so, he accepted the open challenge.

Kamen Rider Zi-O put the title belt down and charged at Specter, who took Kamen Rider Zi-O down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Specter then went to the top rope and jumped off, diving onto Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Specter then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out and fought back, trying to take down Kamen Rider Specter with a series of punches, but Kamen Rider Specter grabbed Zi-O's fist and took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a lariat. Kamen Rider Specter then picked Kamen Rider Zi-O up and attacked with a series of punches of his own. Kamen Rider Zi-O tried to take down Kamen Rider Specter, but Specter dodged all the punches. He then got Kamen Rider Zi-O into a corner and went to take him down with a running knee strike, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O rolled out of the way and took Kamen Rider Specter down with a codebreaker. Kamen Rider Zi-O then prepared his finisher. Kamen Rider Specter got up, but ended up on the receiving end of the Timestopper. Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O had successfully defended his Rider-Division Championship in his first open challenge.

* * *

Kamen Rider Zi-O walked to the back, when he noticed someone. It was a newcomer to The Gauntlet, Kamen Rider Woz, and he offered to become Kamen Rider Zi-O's manager, promising to help Zi-O become the king of the Kamen Rider Division.

* * *

 **5\. Kuroninja, LupinRed, LupinBlue, and Patoren1 vs Kuroninja Gold, KabutoRaiger, KuwagaRaiger, and KyoryuBlack**

Kuroninja and the Lupinrangers were having a rivalry with the Golden Age, who had now recruited KyoryuBlack and MammothRanger to join their ranks.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance with LupinYellow, followed by the rest of the Lupinrangers and Patoren1. Kuroninja Gold and his followers then made their entrance next.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and LupinRed in the ring. The bell rang, and KabutoRaiger charged at LupinRed. LupinRed then did a front flip over KabutoRaiger, who headed face-first into the corner. LupinRed then got KabutoRaiger and took him down with a DDT. LupinRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger and KabutoRaiger then attacked LupinRed, but LupinRed kicked KabutoRaiger out of the ring and tagged in LupinBlue. LupinBlue pulled KuwagaRaiger into his corner and began beating him up, and then he tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 then put KuwagaRaiger into a wristlock. KuwagaRaiger, however, was able to break out by hitting Patoren1's arm. KuwagaRaiger then took down Patoren1 with a superkick and tagged in KyoryuBlack. KyoryuBlack attacked Patoren1 with a legdrop and went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 then kicked out and tagged in LupinBlue. LupinBlue went up to KyoryuBlack and took him down with a DDT, but then Kuroninja Gold got involved. Kuroninja then tagged himself in, while Kuroninja Gold tagged himself in. Kuroninja Gold ran towards Kuroninja, but Kuroninja ducked. Kuroninja then took down Kuroninja Gold with his finisher, the knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out. This surprised Kuroninja, because it was rare for anyone to kick out of Kuroninja's finisher. Kuroninja then tagged Patoren1 in to attack Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold taunted Patoren1, and when Patoren1 charged at Kuroninja Gold, Kuroninja Gold finished him off with the Gold Rush. Meanwhile, the Gouraigers started attacking Kuroninja, LupinRed, and LupinBlue on the outside, while Kuroninja Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Golden Age wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold's team had defeated Kuroninja's team, making a statement to everyone.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: ZyuohTheWorld vs Akuroninja - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship Match**

This match was for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. ZyuohTheWorld had somehow successfully defended against Lord Drakkon, but now he had to go against Akuroninja.

First, Akuroninja made his entrance, being accompanied by the newest member of the En4cers, Kamen Rider Orga. He was ready to avenge his most powerful follower's loss to ZyuohTheWorld. ZyuohTheWorld then made his entrance, holding up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see.

The match then began. Akuroninja went for ZyuohTheWorld, but ZyuohTheWorld escaped. He then picked ZyuohTheWorld up and prepared for a piledriver. However, ZyuohTheWorld was able to escape. He brought Akuroninja into a corner and attacked with several headbutts. Akuroninja, however, was able to escape by climbing up to the top rope. He then hyped the audience up for a move where he would jump off the top rope onto ZyuohTheWorld, but then instead, slowly got off the rope and disappointed the audience. Akuroninja then picked ZyuohTheWorld up and finished him with a package piledriver, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...

ZyuohTheWorld kicked out. He then picked up Akuroninja and took him down with a two handed chokeslam, and then he ran towards the ropes. Akuroninja got up, but then ZyuohTheWorld bounced off the ropes and took down Akuroninja with a lariat. ZyuohTheWorld then readied his finisher. When Akuroninja got up again, ZyuohTheWorld picked Akuroninja up and finished him off with the World's End. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ZyuohTheWorld wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

ZyuohTheWorld had successfully defeated Akuroninja, and this was a message to his eventual challenger at Ultimate Gauntletmania, which would be found out at the Ranger/Rider Rumble.


	38. The RangerRider Rumble

Tonight is the Ranger/Rider Rumble. 30 different fighters will enter at certain times, and the only way to get eliminated is by going over the top rope with both of your feet touching the floor. Whoever wins will receive a shot at the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **1\. Deathryuger**

The first entrant was Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld Faction. He wasn't really doing that well right now, but that could change if he won the rumble. However, that was very unlikely because he was number 1.

"Alright," Deathryuger said. "I may be the first one in the rumble, but I will eleiminate everyone and become the last fighter standing! That Ultimate Championship will be mine! Now who's number 2?"

Number 2 then made his entrance.

 **2\. ZyuohEagle**

The crowd was shocked. ZyuohEagle was making his debut in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Would he somehow be able to earn an ultimate championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania?

The match then began, and ZyuohEagle charged at Deathryuger. Deathryuger dodged ZyuohEagle's attacks, but then ZyuohEagle jumped onto the middle rope and backflipped off the middle rope, landing on Deathryuger. ZyuohEagle then tried to eliminate Deathryuger early, but Deathryuger countered the attack and took down ZyuohEagle with a kick to one of his legs. The timer then began.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **3\. GokaiSilver**

GokaiSilver was the 3rd one in the rumble. His entrance music played, and he ran to the ring, immediately taking Deathryuger down with a Spear. GokaiSilver was determined to win the rumble and challenge for the Ultimate Championship at Gauntletmania. GokaiSilver then took down Zyuoh Eagle with a superman punch. He was about to finish Zyuoh Eagle off with another Spear, but then Deathryuger took down GokaiSilver with the Mordida Del Spino. GokaiSilver was then carried by Deathryuger to the ropes, but at the same time, the timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **4\. Go-on Gold**

Go-on Gold was next. He entered by himself, and immediately went to save GokaiSilver. Although the rumble was every fighter for themselves, Go-on Gold was in the same faction as GokaiSilver. Go-on Gold went into the ring and knocked out Deathryuger, who was now stunned in the ropes. Go-on Gold and GokaiSilver then stepped back, and charged towards Deathryuger, knocking him over the top rope and out of the ring.

 **Deathryuger has been eliminated.**

Go-on Gold and GokaiSilver celebrated, but then the timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **5\. LupinRed**

LupinRed rushed to the ring, as he was next. He immediately went for GokaiSilver. Go-on Gold tried to attack LupinRed, but then LupinRed tried to go for Go-on Gold's legs. Go-on Gold then did a front flip over LupinRed's attack, but LupinRed then pushed Go-on Gold out of the ring, over the top rope. Go-on Gold then landed on his feet.

 **Go-on Gold has been eliminated.**

LupinRed and GokaiSilver then had a brawl, but didn't even notice ZyuohEagle on the top rope. ZyuohEagle dove off the top rope and landed on both LupinRed and GokaiSilver. The timer then began again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **6\. Dragonranger**

Dragonranger slowly walked to the ring, and when he arrived, he started by picking up LupinRed and taking him down with a Rock Bottom. GokaiSilver then tried to attack Dragonranger but also ended up getting a Rock Bottom. ZyuohEagle then went to face Dragonranger, who responded with a Rock Bottom. The timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **7\. Kamen Rider Orga**

Kamen Rider Orga entered the ring, ready to take on everyone. He was the newest member of the En4cers, Akuroninja's faction. Dragonranger tried to take down Kamen Rider Orga with a Rock Bottom, but then Kamen Rider Orga dodged it and took down Dragonranger with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga then threw Dragonranger out of the ring.

 **Dragonranger has been eliminated.**

LupinRed saw this as an opportunity and tried to push Kamen Rider Orga out of the ring, but then Kamen Rider Orga countered the attack by clotheslining LupinRed. GokaiSilver then got up, ready to face Kamen Rider Orga, but then the timer began again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **8\. LupinX**

Lupin X made his entrance next. He immediately went into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Orga. LupinX then charged at ZyuohEagle, and he and LupinRed eliminated ZyuohEagle from the rumble.

 **ZyuohEagle has been eliminated.**

LupinX and LupinRed then high-fived each other, but then LupinRed took LupinX down with a russian leg sweep. Kamen Rider Orga then powerslammed LupinRed down, while at the same time, GokaiSilver was about to Spear Kamen Rider Orga. GokaiSilver went for the Spear, but then Kamen Rider Orga intercepted it and superkicked Kamen Rider Orga. Orga was the only one standing right now, as the timer starting counting again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **9\. DekaBreak**

DekaBreak then made his entrance next. He started attacking LupinRed and Kamen Rider Orga. DekaBreak then grabbed Kamen Rider Orga's arm and brought it with him to the end of the ring. Kamen Rider Orga then broke free and kicked DekaBreak in the face, stunning him, but then GokaiSilver charged at Kamen Rider Orga, eliminating both him and DekaBreak at the same time.

 **DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Orga have been eliminated.**

LupinX then got up and brawled with GokaiSilver. LupinRed also got involved, but then the timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **10\. Kamen Rider Build**

Kamen Rider Build made his entrance and took down GokaiSilver and LupinRed. LupinX then charged after Kamen Rider Build, but then Kamen Rider Build kicked LupinX's leg to stun him, and then dove off the top rope, landing on LupinX. The timer then started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **11\. StarNinger**

StarNinger made his entrance next. He tried to take down Kamen Rider Build, but Kamen Rider Build knocked him out. StarNinger rolled out of the ring to avoid getting eliminated.

Meanwhile, LupinX had just gotten up, and he helped LupinRed up. LupinX and LupinRed went for GokaiSilver, beating him up. The timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **12\. AbareKiller**

AbareKiller made his entrance and threw StarNinger back into the ring. He then grabbed LupinX and took him down with a chokeslam. LupinRed stepped back, while AbareKiller helped GokaiSilver up. StarNinger then tried to attack AbareKiller from behind, but then AbareKiller picked him up and chokeslammed him out of the ring.

 **StarNinger has been eliminated.**

As AbareKiller finished eliminating StarNinger, LupinX had climbed up to the top rope, where he jumped off and landed on AbareKiller. GokaiSilver then took out LupinX with a Spear, and everyone was tired. The timer began again...

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **13\. DSR**

DSR, one of the En4cers and one third of the Trios Champions with ZyuohCrow and Akuroninja, was next. He slowly walked into the ring with his Trios Championship belt. The En4cers and the Six Squad didn't get along, and GokaiSilver and DSR had a staredown. AbareKiller then took down DSR out of nowhere with a cutter, but that wasn't all. DSR knew he would get eliminated easily if he just stood there, so after taking a cutter from AbareKiller, DSR rolled out of the ring. AbareKiller went to go after DSR, but then LupinRed tried to steal an elimination by grabbing AbareKiller's legs and trying to put him over the top rope. GokaiSilver then punched LupinRed a few times to get him to release his grip. AbareKiller then hurled himself onto LupinRed. DSR then put GokaiSilver into a sleeper hold, trying to put GokaiSilver to sleep so DSR could pick him up easily and eliminate him. As this was going on, the timer began again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **14\. HebitsukaiSilver**

HebitsukaiSilver entered the ring, and immediately went for DSR, because of how they looked similar. Both of them were busy wrestling each other, which meant that AbareKiller and GokaiSilver could focus on LupinRed and LupinX. However, while the two of them were about to fight, they didn't notice Kamen Rider Build on the top rope, about to do a moonsault off of it. Kamen Rider Build dove off the top rope with a moonsault and landed on everyone. DSR then got up, and so did GokaiSilver. The timer then started, as the two fought.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **15\. GokaiRed**

GokaiRed ran to the ring, attacking DSR with the Rainmaker. GokaiSilver and GokaiRed then looked at each other for a while, and then looked at LupinRed. GokaiRed and GokaiSilver then attacked LupinRed with synchronized superkicks, but then LupinX appeared from out of nowhere and took down GokaiSilver with a powerslam. GokaiRed then started punching LupinX, knocking him out of the ring.

 **LupinX has been eliminated.**

LupinRed saw this as an opportunity to eliminate GokaiRed. LupinRed took down GokaiRed with a russian legsweep, but as he was carrying GokaiRed to the ropes, the timer began.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **16\. MammothRanger**

MammothRanger was next, and he was a member of the Golden Age. Right now, the Golden Age was fighting against the Lupinrangers, so MammothRanger entered the rumble by attacking LupinRed. He lifted LupinRed up, about to throw him out of the ring, but then LupinRed got out and kicked MammothRanger against the ropes. LupinRed then charged at MammothRanger, kicking him out of the ring.

 **MammothRanger has been eliminated.**

Meanwhile, HebitsukaiSilver and DSR had just gotten up, and both of them were trying to eliminate the other. DSR was cornered in the ropes, and it looked like HebitsukaiSilver was about to win. HebitsukaiSilver charged at DSR, but DSR lifted him up and sent him flying out of the ring.

 **HebitsukaiSilver has been eliminated.**

The timer then started counting down again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **17\. Kamen Rider Specter**

Kamen Rider Specter then entered the ring, very quickly. He took down Kamen Rider Build, GokaiSilver, LupinRed, and DSR down with clotheslines. Kamen Rider Specter then picked up Kamen Rider Build and took him out of the ring with a dropkick.

 **Kamen Rider Build has been eliminated.**

The timer then started again. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **18\. Anti-Kuroninja**

Anti-Kuroninja had somehow made it into the rumble. He took down Kamen Rider Specter with a discus lariat, and then challenged anyone to fight him. AbareKiller then got up and stared at Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja tried to run away, but then AbareKiller got him and threw him out of the ring.

 **Anti-Kuroninja has been eliminated.**

GokaiRed and LupinRed then decided to work together. They picked up AbareKiller and, suing their combined strength, were able to eliminate him from the Rumble.

 **AbareKiller has been eliminated.**

However, Kamen Rider Specter was ready to eliminate both of them. He charged at them, but both LupinRed and GokaiRed dodged him. That was when the timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **19\. ZyuohCrow**

ZyuohCrow, another member of the En4cers, made his entrance. He climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, taking down Kamen Rider Specter, GokaiRed, and LupinRed. ZyuohCrow then woke DSR up, and the two of them began their beatdown on GokaiSilver. Meanwhile, LupinRed and GokaiRed were fighting each other, as the timer began its next countdown.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **20\. KyoryuBlack**

Another member of the Golden Age had arrived, and just like MammothRanger, he went straight for LupinRed. GokaiRed then got KyoryuBlack and eliminated him from the rumble.

 **KyoryuBlack has been eliminated.**

GokaiRed then noticed GokaiSilver getting beaten up by the En4cers, so he decided to put an end to it by slapping DSR. DSR then put GokaiRed into the Cobra Clutch, and ZyuohCrow then started attacking GokaiRed at the same time. GokaiSilver was too tired from the attack to help GokaiRed. However, the timer counted down again, so could this person help GokaiRed?

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **21\. GokaiBlue**

This was a very big surprise. GokaiRed and GokaiSilver were the only 2 of the Gokaigers to avoid getting fired by Kamen Rider Decade. However, GokaiBlue had somehow returned as the 21st entrant. GokaiBlue took down ZyuohCrow with a suplex and helped GokaiRed up. The two of them then took down both ZyuohCrow and DSR with superkicks to the face. GokaiSilver then went to join the two Gokaigers. The timer then started counting down again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **22\. Shurikenger**

This was another surprise in the rumble. Shurikenger had appeared, and immediately he went for the top rope, diving off and landing on the Gokaigers. Shurikenger then went after LupinRed, who slid under Shurikenger and took him down with a backstabber. Shurikenger was about to be eliminated, but then he bounced off the ropes and took down LupinRed with a shooting star press. The timer then started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **23\. Patoren1**

Patoren1 went into the ring, and he helped LupinRed by grabbing Shurikenger's arm and whipping him out of the ring, but Shurikenger hadn't touched the floor yet. Shurikenger jumped over the top rope, but then Patoren1 pushed him, causing Shurikenger to fall and land on the mat, eliminating him. Patoren1 and LupinRed then did a high five, only for LupinRed to throw Patoren1 out of the ring. In the Ranger/Rider Rumble, it was every fighter for themselves.

 **Shurikenger and Patoren1 have been eliminated.**

The timer then began counting down again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **24\. Akuroninja**

Akuroninja, the leader of the En4cers, then made his appearance. As soon as the other En4cers saw him, they teamed up and attacked the Gokaigers. Akuroninja took down GokaiBlue with a package piledriver and then eliminated him from the rumble.

 **GokaiBlue has been eliminated.**

DSR and ZyuohCrow went for GokaiRed and GokaiSilver, but then GokaiSilver eliminated ZyuohCrow with a superman punch, and GokaiRed eliminated DSR with a powerbomb. Akuroninja then spin-kicked GokaiSilver over the top rope and out of the ring.

 **DSR, ZyuohCrow, and GokaiSilver have been eliminated.**

GokaiRed and Akuroninja then fought, while the timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **25\. Tyrannoranger**

Tyrannoranger, another surprise entrant, entered the ring and went to help Akuroninja out. Together, the two of them pushed Akuroninja out of the ring.

 **Akuroninja has been eliminated.**

Tyrannoranger, LupinRed, and GokaiRed were now the only ones in the ring. Right now there were only red rangers in the ring, but that was all about to change.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **26\. Lord Drakkon**

Lord Drakkon, another member of the En4cers, made his appearance and immediately went for Tyrannoranger, because he reminded him of someone. Lord Drakkon took down Tyrannoranger with a fireman's carry facebuster and threw him out of the ring.

 **Tyrannoranger has been eliminated.**

GokaiRed and LupinRed knew they had to work together to take down Lord Drakkon, so they did. GokaiRed then attacked Lord Drakkon while he was down with a diving elbow drop for good measure. The timer then began again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **27\. Kuroninja Gold**

Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, then made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by the Gouraigers, who then left. Kuroninja Gold was about to go for LupinRed, but then Kamen Rider Specter, whom everybody forgot hadn't been eliminated yet, went back into the ring and tried to take down Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold took him down with a Gold Rush. He then started beating up LupinRed, as the timer counted down again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **28\. LupinBlue**

LupinBlue then appeared to save LupinRed from Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold then took down LupinBlue with the Gold Rush, and eliminated LupinBlue and LupinRed at the same time.

 **LupinBlue and LupinRed have been eliminated.**

Kuroninja Gold then took down GokaiRed with a clothesline, but then Lord Drakkon got up. He took down Kuroninja Gold with a fireman's carry facebreaker, and then the timer started again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **29\. Houou Soldier**

Houou Soldier ran into the ring and pushed Lord Drakkon and Kuroninja Gold back with a dropkick. He then charged at Lord Drakkon, planning on eliminating him, but then Lord Drakkon lifted him up and threw him out of the ring easily.

 **Houou Soldier has been eliminated.**

Lord Drakkon then went for GokaiRed, but then Kamen Rider Specter got in the way. Specter charged at Drakkon, who then eliminated Kamen Rider Specter.

 **Kamen Rider Specter has been eliminated.**

GokaiRed was now all alone. The timer then started for the last spot in the Ranger/Rider Rumble.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **30\. Kuroninja**

Kuroninja, one half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, then appeared, and he attacked everyone, and now it was dow to the final four: Kuroninja, Lord Drakkon, Kuroninja Gold, and GokaiRed. Kuroninja and Kuroninja Gold started attacking each other, while Lord Drakkon and GokaiRed were fighting each other. Kuroninja eliminated Kuroninja Gold from the rumble with his finisher, a knee strike to the face.

 **Kuroninja Gold has been eliminated.**

However, before Kuroninja could celebrate, Lord Drakkon took him down with a low blow, and then picked Kuroninja up, throwing him out of the ring.

 **Kuroninja has been eliminated.**

Now there were only two left: Lord Drakkon, and GokaiRed. Lord Drakkon charged at GokaiRed and knocked him out. He then picked him up, about to throw him over the ropes. However, GokaiRed then got up and kicked Lord Drakkon, putting him stunned against the ropes. GokaiRed then charged at Lord Drakkon, pushing him out of the ring, and getting Lord Drakkon eliminated.

 **GokaiRed wins the Ranger/Rider Rumble and earns a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania.**

GokaiRed was now the challenger for the Ultimate Championship at Gauntletmania.


	39. Rising From The Ashes

Last week, 30 fighters participated in the Ranger/Rider Rumble, where the winner would earn an Ultimate Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. The winner of the match was Gokai Red, which meant he was going to face the Ultimate Champion, Zyuoh The World, at Ultimate Gauntletmania, for the championship.

However, that wasn't all. Gokai Red had to fight many dangerous opponents, such as Lord Drakkon, who eliminated a lot of powerful fighters, including Kuroninja and Houou Soldier. However, in the main event, Houou Soldier will get to redeem himself by taking on Lord Drakkon one-on-one.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Gokai Red's Announcement**

The show after the rumble would start off with Gokai Red, having won the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Now, he had an announcement to make. Gokai Red made his entrance, holding a microphone and the Ranger/Rider Rumble trophy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Gokai Red said, "Welcome to The Gauntlet!"

The audience cheered.

"Now, as you all know," Gokai Red said, "I won the Ranger/Rider Rumble...and you know what that means! It means I get to face Zyuoh The World for the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania! However, that's not why I'm here. I'd like to welcome back someone who was fired from The Gauntlet, but made his surprise return in the Rumble...Ladies and gentlemen, Gokai Blue!"

Gokai Blue then made his entrance, joining Gokai Red on the stage. However, as soon as his did that, Kamen Rider Decade's music played, and Kamen Rider Decade, the COO of The Gauntlet, made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto.

"Gokai Blue wasn't supposed to be in the Rumble," Decade said. "I thought I fired him!"

Everyone booed.

"Well," Gokai Red said, "Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, hired him back, so he could return during the Rumble."

"So, it was Space Sheriff Gavan who signed him, huh?" Decade said. "Ok then...how about we give Gokai Blue a match right now...against Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto?"

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then went into the ring.

"Oh," Decade continued, "and if Gokai Blue loses this match...he's fired again!"

Kamen Rider Decade then left.

* * *

 **2\. Gokai Blue vs Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto**

The match had already started. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, using his speed, had an advantage against Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue was having a hard time trying to hit Dark Kabuto. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto took down Gokai Blue with a clothesline, followed by a stomp, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out. He couldn't lose this match, or else he would get fired. Gokai Blue got up and took down Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto with a series of punches into the corner. GokaiBlue then took down Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto with a large knife-edge chop to the torso. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto then fell down, which meant that it was time for Gokai Blue's finisher. Gokai Blue put Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto into his submission finisher, known as the Captain's Hook. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto tried to escape, but had no choice but to submit.

 **Gokai Blue wins by submission.**

Gokai Blue had defeated Dark Kabuto, which meant that he wouldn't get fired.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, the Women's Tag Team Champions, were upset that they didn't have any competition. Suddenly, DekaYellow and DekaPink walked by.

* * *

 **3\. Go-on Silver vs Momoninger**

Momoninger had an opportunity to defeat Go-on Silver tonight and become the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

First, Go-on Silver made her entrance. She was accompanied by Go-on Gold, and as she made her way down to the ring, she held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt for everyone to see. Next, Momoninger made her entrance, ready to get a shot at the Women's Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

The two fighters were ready to face off. Go-on Silver charged at Momoninger and took her down with a running kick. She then brought Momoninger to the corner and prepared for another running kick, but then Momoninger got out of the way. Momoninger then attacked Go-on Silver, who was in the corner, with a series of chops. Momoninger then stepped back, ready to strike again. However, Go-on Silver was ready. She went onto the top ropes and took down Momoninger with a dropkick off the top rope. Go-on Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out. She then took down Go-on Silver with a lariat, and prepared her finisher. As soon as Go-on Silver got up, Momoninger took her down with a snap swinging neckbreaker, which was her finisher. Momoninger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Momoninger wins by pinfall.**

Because of this victory over Go-on Silver, Momoninger was now the next challenger for the Women's Championship. Ultimate Gauntletmania was near, which meant that Momoninger could fight Go-on Silver for the title at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

Suddenly, PteraRanger started running into the ring, taking down both Momoninger and Go-on Silver with clotheslines. PteraRanger wasn't finished with Go-on Silver, and she wanted the Women's Championship.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja Gold was walking, the Gouraigers behind him, when suddenly, he got ambushed by Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin X. The 6 fighters had a brawl in the hallway, causing many security guards to come and break them up. Space Sheriff Gavan then announced that next week, the Lupinrangers would face the Golden Age for the last time.

* * *

 **4\. Cross-Z and Grease vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease were ready to be in action once again. They made their entrance to the ring, ready to face their opponents. Their opponents just happened to be Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. These two were currently on a losing streak, and their opponents were obviously more powerful than them. However, this could be the chance to break that losing streak. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper both made their way to the ring.

Kamen Rider Build then made his entrance, and made his way to join the announcers at the commentary table. Build wanted to find a way to get into Ultimate Gauntletmania, since an injury prevented him from going last time. He believed that Cross-Z and Grease could help him get into one of the matches.

The match started with Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was a very skilled striker, just like Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper attacked Kamen Rider Grease with several strikes, before tagging in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them began attacking Kamen Rider Grease, having a strategy to keep him away from Kamen Rider Cross-Z, because if Cross-Z got tagged in, it would make the fight harder for the Hoppers. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper performed their tag team finisher on Grease: a superkick followed by a powerbomb. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then went for the pin on Grease.

1...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged in Kick Hopper quickly, and then Kamen Rider Grease ran towards his corner. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was faster than Grease, so he almost got him, but then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tripped and fell, allowing Kamen Rider Grease to go to his corner safely and tag in Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then went for Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and put him in the dragon sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper had to submit.

 **Cross-Z and Grease win by submission.**

Cross-Z and Grease celebrated their victory, while Kamen Rider Build followed.

* * *

As for Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, they had added another loss to their losing streak. Kick Hopper was upset about this, and so was Punch Hopper. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade appeared and told the two about how they kept losing all their matches, and told them that if Kamen Rider Kick Hopper or Kamen Rider Punch Hopper couldn't win any championship gold by the end of Ultimate Gauntletmania, then they would lose their jobs and get fired from The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **5\. Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom vs Akuroninja, ZyuohCrow, and DSR - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

The Gauntlet Trios Championship was one of the newest titles in The Gauntlet, and it was being held by Akuroninja, DSR, and Zyuoh Crow. These 3 had to defend the Trios Championship tonight, because Akuroninja had been ignoring the fact that he was one third of the Trios Champions.

First, the challengers made their entrance. Deathryuger made his way to the ring, along with two other members of the Underworld faction: the tag team of Specter and Necrom. These 3 were ready to become the next Trios Champions.

Akuroninja, with DSR and Zyuoh Crow behind him, made his entrance next. These 3 were the Trios Champions, and they held up the Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. They then made their way to the ring.

DSR and Deathryuger started in the ring. Deathryuger knew that DSR was a very skilled submission artist, so he kept his distance. DSR charged at Deathryuger, going for his arm, but Deathryuger rolled out of the way and attacked DSR, grounding him. Deathryuger then took advantage of the grounded DSR by tagging in Kamen Rider Specter, and the two of them began attacking DSR. DSR then rolled out of the way and tagged in Zyuoh Crow. Zyuoh Crow climbed up to the top rope and dove onto Deathryuger. As Deathryuger rolled out of the ring, Zyuoh Crow put Specter into a chickenwing submission, but Specter was able to break out of it. He then took down Zyuoh Crow with a running clothesline. Specter picked Zyuoh Crow up and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who got onto the top rope as Specter was holding Zyuoh Crow. Necrom then hit Zyuoh Crow's face with a missile dropkick. Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh Crow kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider Necrom. He then tagged in DSR, who tried to attack Kamen Rider Necrom, but then Kamen Rider Necrom took down DSR with an Eyedrop Kick. He then went for the pin.

1...

DSR then reversed the pin into a submission. Kamen Rider Necrom was trying to escape, but DSR had a tight grip on Necrom's arm. Kamen Rider Necrom then kicked DSR to loosen the grip, and then headed for the ropes. Deathryuger then tagged himself in, so DSR put Deathryuger into the first position, about to set Deathryuger up for his finisher, the Cobra Clutch. Deathryuger, however, reversed it into his own finisher, Mordida Del Spino. Deathryuger was about to pin DSR, but DSR crawled out of the way and tagged in Akuroninja.

Akuroninja was the only one who hadn't fought yet. He rushed towards Deathryuger, taking him down with a shoulder tackle. Akuroninja then started beating up Deathryuger with a series of right-hands. When Deathryuger was weakened enough, Akuroninja picked him up, ready to finish him off using the package piledriver.

Suddenly, Gokai Silver's entrance music played. Gokai Silver then made his entrance, but stayed on the stage. This distraction let Deathryuger escape and roll Akuroninja up for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

Deathryuger, Specter, and Necrom, representing the Underworld, had won the Trios Championships. As they left the arena with the title belts, Akuroninja got up. Gokai Silver then started making his way toward the ring. He was upset at Akuroninja for costing him his opportunity at the Ultimate Championship during the Ranger/Rider Rumble, where Gokai Silver, although entering very early on, was doing very well, until Akuroninja eliminated him. DSR and Zyuoh Crow were too focused on the fact that they lost the Trios Championship to notice Gokai Silver heading into the ring. Gokai Silver took Akuroninja down with a Spear, and then challenged him to a singles match at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

Gokai Silver then headed to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Zi-O, the Rider-Division Champion, was with his new manager, Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Woz revealed that he came from the future to help Kamen Rider Zi-O with his goal, but in order for Zi-O to become the king of the Rider Division, he needed to prove himself in front of several others. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Orga appeared and challenged Zi-O to a match next week. Zi-O accepted, and offered to put his title on the line.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Houou Soldier vs Lord Drakkon**

In the main event, Houou Soldier had a chance to avenge his quick elimination at the Ranger/Rider Rumble. He had been eliminated so early on by Lord Drakkon, but now, he had the opportunity to get his revenge.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance. He walked toward the ring, ready to fight. Lord Drakkon then made his entrance, showing no interest in his match tonight, despite it being the main event of the night.

The match then began, and it started with Lord Drakkon going for a fireman's carry facebuster on Houou Soldier. However, Houou Soldier was able to get out of it. He then superkicked Lord Drakkon in the face, and then took him down with a slingblade. Houou Soldier was furious, and we was determined to avenge his elimination. Houou Soldier started beating up Lord Drakkon, before stopping and going up to the top rope.

Houou Soldier then dove off the top rope, landing on Lord Drakkon with a Phoenix Splash. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

Lord Drakkon kicked out of Houou Soldier's finisher. He then put Houou Soldier into his submission finisher, Punishment 4. Houou Soldier had to submit because of how painful it was.

 **Lord Drakkon wins by submission.**

Lord Drakkon, however, wasn't letting go, even though Houou Soldier was in pain. It looked like Houou Soldier's leg was going to break, but then Kuroninja ran into the ring and saved Houou Soldier by punching Lord Drakkon in the face. Kuroninja then saved Houou Soldier from Lord Drakkon, and the two of them walked away from the ring slowly.


	40. Nothing To Do With Shironinger

Before the episode started, Shironinger was waiting in the locker room, when she received a package delivered to her. Inside was a birthday cake sent by Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja had also given Shironinger another birthday present - a singles match against Lupin Yellow. If Shironinger won, that meant that Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger would get their shot at the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. The Mixed Tag team Championship was currently held by Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow. That match would be in the main event.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kuroninja's Ultimate Gauntletmania Announcement**

Last week, Kuroninja ran in during Houou Soldier's match against Lord Drakkon, where Houou Soldier was being attacked after the match by Lord Drakkon. Kuroninja then saved Houou Soldier and prevented Lord Drakkon from doing any more damage to Houou Soldier's leg. Now, Kuroninja was going down to the ring to explain his actions.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said. "It is I, Kuroninja, and welcome to The Gauntlet!"

The entire audience cheered, as Kuroninja was one of the most popular stars in The Gauntlet.

"Alright," Kuroninja said. "You probably don't know why I'm here. You see, I wasn't always the Ace of this show. Just like many fighters, I started at the undercard, and once I got enough fans, I rose up. However, I've seen many others, like Houou Soldier, who aren't so lucky. They've got a lot of potential, and yet instead of getting time to shine, they've been buried, and it's all because of Lord Drakkon."

The audience gasped.

"You see," Kuroninja said, "Lord Drakkon used to be the Green Ranger, and this was way before I was even signed here! The difference between me and him is that I care about the fans and the other talent here, but he thinks that this entire show revolves around him. Lord Drakkon is burying everyone who has the potential to get a bigger reaction than him, and I'm tired of it!"

"So how about this," Kuroninja said. "You in the back, if you're listening, I'm challenging Lord Drakkon to a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania!"

The audience then cheered even louder.

"Wait!" Kuroninja said. "Not just any match. I want Lord Drakkon to know what it's like to be buried...which is why our match at Ultimate Gauntletmania...will be a _CASKET MATCH_!"

Kuroninja then left the area.

* * *

Kuroninja then continued walking backstage, when he ran into Space Sheriff Gavan. Space Sheriff Gavan has agreed with Kuroninja's idea of challenging Lord Drakkon to a casket match, however, there was one problem. Kuroninja was one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions, and Gavan wanted the Mixed Tag Team Championship defended at Ultimate Gauntletmania. This meant that he would have two choices, either give up his challenge or find a replacement tag team partner for Lupin Yellow.

* * *

 **2\. Cross-Z and Grease vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

Due to the tag team division being full of skilled teams, so many were capable of challenging the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Because of this, several tag team matches would be set up to see who could face the champions in a 2v2v2v2 tag team match at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

The first two teams were those of Cross-Z and Grease, who had already won against the other team, the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. However, it was different this time, because whoever won would get to qualify for the tag team 4-way. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper needed to win this time, because they were on a losing streak and their careers were on the line. If they couldn't win any championship gold by the end of Ultimate Gauntletmania, they would get fired.

Cross-Z and Grease made their entrances first. They had already won against the other team before, so they were feeling more relaxed than last time. However, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper were different this time. They knew they had to win, or else they couldn't enter Ultimate Gauntletmania. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper made their entrances.

Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper started in the ring. Kick Hopper attacked Grease with a series of attacks, but Kamen Rider Grease blocked them with his right arm. Grease then suplexed Kick Hopper into the corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z went into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a series of punches. However, Kick Hopper was able to escape. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then ran to the corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them began attacking Kamen Rider Cross-Z, taking him down with a double clothesline. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then began punching Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and the fight almost looked like a boxing match. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was about to take down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with the Knockout Punch, but Cross-Z ducked and went back to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Grease.

Kamen Rider Grease charged into battle, but Punch Hopper took him out with a Knockout Punch. He then picked Grease up and went to his corner, where Kick Hopper tagged himself in. The two of them performed their tag team finisher, a dropkick from Kick Hopper followed by a powerbomb from Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper noticed Cross-Z going after him, so he took him down with a superkick. Then he pinned Kamen Rider Grease.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper win by pinfall.**

Unbelievably, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper had not only entered the tag team 4-way, but they had also broken their losing streak. However, this wasn't enough. In order to avoid getting fired, they both had to win the tag team championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease were upset that they lost, but then Kamen Rider Build approached them. Kamen Rider Build was planning on challenging Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom for the Gauntlet Trios Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, but in order to do that, he needed two others on his team.

* * *

 **3\. Zyuoh The World vs Gokai Blue**

Gokai Red and Zyuoh The World were ready to face each other for the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. However, Zyuoh The World needed to warm up, so in this match, he was going to face Gokai Blue.

First, Zyuoh The World made his entrance, holding up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Next, Gokai Blue made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Gokai Red. Gokai Red then went to join the commentary table to observe the Ultimate Champion in action.

Zyuoh The World charged at Gokai Blue, pushing him into the corner. He then went to step back, but Gokai Blue rolled out of the way. Gokai Blue then got up and took down Zyuoh The World with a kick to the torso. Gokai Blue then attacked Zyuoh The World in the back, before Zyuoh The World collapsed. Gokai Blue then put Zyuoh The World into the Captain's Hook. Zyuoh The World needed to escape.

Zyuoh The World was able to escape the Captain's Hook, and then he took down Gokai Blue with a double-handed chokeslam. Gokai Blue then got up, but this allowed Zyuoh The World to finish him with his finisher, the World's End. Zyuoh The World then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World then celebrated his victory over Gokai Blue. This was a message to his challenger at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

Backstage, Akuroninja was with an interviewer. The interviewer asked him what he thought of Gokai Silver's challenge. Akuroninja said that Gokai Silver couldn't accept the fact that he was failing, and that if Gokai Silver was smart, he would cancel his match and retire. Akuroninja then brought out Kamen Rider Odin, one member of the En4cers who hadn't done anything in a long time. Akuroninja then challenged anyone to face Kamen Rider Odin next week so he could show Gokai Silver that the En4cers weren't to be messed with.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Orga vs Kamen Rider Zi-O - Rider-Division Championship**

Last week, Kamen Rider Orga challenged Kamen Rider Zi-O to a Rider-Division Championship match. Kamen Rider Zi-O accepted, taking advice from his new manager.

First, Kamen Rider Orga entered the ring, followed by the champion, Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz to the ring, and he also had the Rider-Division Championship with him.

The match then began with Kamen Rider Orga attacking Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O was trying to to block all the attacks, but Kamen Rider Orga was relentless in his assault. Kamen Rider Orga then stopped when the referee got involved. Kamen Rider Zi-O then saw this as an opening, so he pushed Kamen Rider Orga and then took him down with a powerslam. Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Orga kicked out, and then superkicked Kamen Rider Zi-O. He then lifted him up, ready for the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga took Kamen Rider Zi-O down with the Omega Driver, and he was ready for the pin.

1...

Suddenly, one of the audience members jumped through the barricade and attacked Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Zi-O. The security tried to stop him, but his power was too much. However, when everyone took a closer look, it wasn't a fan who jumped the barricade. This guy looked like Kamen Rider Zi-O, but more evil. It was Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a slower and more menacing version of Zi-O's finisher, the Timestopper. The match ended in a no contest due to Oma Zi-O.

* * *

Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Orga went to the back to complain about Oma Zi-O, but then Kamen Rider Decade appeared and revealed that he was the one who sent Oma Zi-O. Decade then announced that Zi-O would defend his Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania against not just Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Orga, but also Kamen Rider Decade as well.

* * *

 **5\. The Lupinrangers vs The Golden Age**

When the Golden Age made their first appearance, they started a rivalry with the Lupinrangers. However, this was going to be the last time they fought each other. After this match, everyone had to move on.

First, Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin X made their appearance. Then, their opponents made their entrance. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers were ready to defeat the Lupinrangers.

The match started with Lupin Red and KabutoRaiger in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Lupin Red and took him down with some strikes, but Lupin Red dodged one of the strikes and took down KabutoRaiger by sweeping at his legs. Lupin Red then tagged in Lupin Blue, and the two of them went for KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the Gouraigers took down the Lupinrangers with synchronized superkicks. KuwagaRaiger then pinned Lupin Blue in the middle of the ring.

1...2...

Lupin Blue kicked out and tagged in Lupin Red again. Lupin Red charged at KuwagaRaiger, but KuwagaRaiger was prepared. He took down Lupin Red with a Spear and then tagged in Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold then picked up Lupin Red and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Lupin Red rolled out of the way and tagged in Lupin X. Lupin X immediately went for Kuroninja Gold, attacking with an armbar. It looked like Kuroninja Gold was going to submit.

However, before he could do that, KabutoRaiger jumped over the ropes and attacked Lupin X. Lupin X then took down KabutoRaiger by throwing him out of the ring. He then kicked Kuroninja Gold in the face and went for the armbar again. Kuroninja Gold then grabbed the ropes, forcing a break, and when Lupin X stopped the armbar, Kuroninja Gold finished him off with the Gold Rush. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Golden Age win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers had defeated the Lupinrangers, ending their rivalry. Now it was time for both teams to move on. For the Golden Age, their win showed that they were one step closer to title contention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was busy looking for someone to replace him as Lupin Yellow's mixed tag team partner, but then he ran into Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold told Kuroninja that Lord Drakkon had become more powerful than before, thanks to Akuroninja. If Kuroninja wanted to defeat Lord Drakkon, he would need to improve his moveset. Kuroninja then decided that next week, he would have a match against anyone. Whoever stepped up to Kuroninja would get to be the first to experience Kuroninja's new finishing move.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Lupin Yellow vs Shironinger**

Shironinger had earned this match as a birthday present from Anti-Kuroninja. If she won, it meant that she and Anti-Kuroninja could challenge for the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. However, there was the possibility that they wouldn't face Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow, due to Kuroninja challenging Lord Drakkon to a casket match.

First, Lupin Yellow made her entrance. Unlike usual, she wasn't being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja. However, she still brought both of the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts with her. Shironinger then made her entrance, accompanied by Anti-Kuroninja.

The match then began. Shironinger wasn't really interested in forming a tag team with Anti-Kuroninja, but she wanted championship gold. Lupin Yellow charged at Shironinger, but Shironinger countered with a spinning kick. Shironinger then climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Lupin Yellow. Shironinger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow then kicked out. She had underestimated Shironinger's ability, but now she was ready. Lupin Yellow then prepared her finisher, the Russian Leg Sweep. She did the russian legsweep on Shironinger, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out. She then prepared her own finisher, which was a discus lariat, Anti-Kuroninja's own finisher. Anti-Kuroninja was flattered to see Shironinger using his own finisher on Lupin Yellow, however, Shironinger still didn't like Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shironinger wins by pinfall.**

Shironinger and Anti-Kuroninja were now the next challengers for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. However, they still didn't know who Lupin Yellow's tag team partner would be...


	41. Kuroninja's New Finisher

Tonight, Kuroninja was going to reveal a new finishing move. However, that wasn't all. Kuroninja also had to vacate his half of the Mixed Tag Team Championship, because the Mixed Tag Team Championship was also going to be defended. Who was Kuroninja's replacement going to be, and what is Kuroninja's new finishing move?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

The show started with Kuroninja. Kuroninja walked out into the arena and entered the ring, along with his mixed tag team partner, Lupin Yellow. These two were the current Mixed Tag Team Champions, but Kuroninja had to find a replacement so that the Mixed Tag Team Championship could be defended against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

"Hey guys!" Kuroninja said. "It is I, Kuroninja!"

The crowd then began to cheer.

"Alright," Kuroninja said, "I know a lot of people are excited to see me later on, as I'm going to reveal a new finisher! Unfortunately, I have to open the show with something that isn't so exciting. I...cannot defend the Mixed Tag Team Championship."

The crowd booed.

"But don't worry," Kuroninja said. "You'll still get to see the Mixed Tag Team Championship getting defended at Ultimate Gauntletmania, just not from me. Because of my casket match against Lord Drakkon, I had to find a replacement tag team partner for Lupin Yellow...and I did. Even though I don't really like him that much, he's the only one besides me who can successfully pull off forming a mixed tag team with Lupin Yellow. Ladies and gentlemen, Lupin Red!"

Lupin Red then made his entrance.

"Hello, Kuroninja," Lupin Red said. "I'm here to take your treasure."

Kuroninja then gave Lupin Red his half of the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Everyone then left.

Now, Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow were going to defend the Mixed Tag Team Championship against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, the Patorangers were watching. Patoren1 was furious. Space Sheriff Gavan, the general manager, asked Patoren1 what's wrong.

"It's those thieves, the Lupinrangers!" Patoren1 said. "They keep stealing opportunities, while we don't even get anything! I mean, I only became a tag team champion because my tag team partner was Lupin Red! Lupin Red didn't even win the Mixed Tag Team title in a match, it was just handed over to him!"

"Ok, fine," Space Sheriff Gavan said. "You and Patoren3 will be added to the Mixed Tag Team Championship match. It will be the Lupinrangers vs the Patorangers vs Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger."

* * *

 **1\. Shishi Red, Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange, and Oushi Black vs Dragonranger, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

This was the opening match. Shishi Red didn't have any challenger for his All-Star Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania yet, so this was an opportunity for the Kyurangers' opponents to pin the All-Star Champion and earn a title shot. For some reason, the Six Squad had gotten so many opportunities, even though there were other factions such as the En4cers or the Golden Age...especially the Golden Age, whose leader, Kuroninja Gold, had recently ended a rivalry with Lupin Red.

First, the Kyurangers made their entrance together. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black brought the Tag Team Championship with them, and Shishi Red brought the All-Star Championship with him. The challengers then made their entrance next. Representing the Six Squad, they were Dragonranger, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper were ready to face Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, as they were part of a tag team 4-way for the Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

The match started with Dragonranger and Houou Soldier in the ring. Dragonranger and Houou Soldier circled around each other, trying to find an opportunity to attack each other. Dragonranger then charged at Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier dodged and took down Dragonranger with a superkick. Houou Soldier was about to continue attacking Dragonranger, but then Dragonranger tagged in KibaRanger. KibaRanger charged at Houou Soldier, but then Houou Soldier took him down easily.

Houou Soldier then tagged in Sasori Orange. Sasori Orange charged at KibaRanger and attacked him with a series of punches. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then asked for a tag. KibaRanger pushed Sasori Orange to the corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then took down Sasori Orange with a dropkick. He then dragged Sasori Orange over to the Six Squad corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper then finished off Sasori Orange with their dropkick-powerbomb combo. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then started attacking Sasori Orange, but then Sasori Orange got out of it. He took down Punch Hopper with a superkick and then tagged in Oushi Black.

Oushi Black entered the ring and charged at Punch Hopper. He picked Punch Hopper up and finished him off with a fireman's carry slam. Punch Hopper then crawled to his corner and tagged in Dragonranger. Dragonranger and Oushi Black then had a staredown. Dragonranger picked up Oushi Black and took him down with a Rock Bottom. Then he tagged in KibaRanger. KibaRanger then picked Oushi Black up. Oushi Black, however, took down KibaRanger with a headbutt. He then tagged in Shishi Red. Shishi Red finished KibaRanger off with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Kyurangers win by pinfall.**

Shishi Red had won, but this meant that no one on the Six Squad would get to challenge him for the All-Star Championship. He and the others walked backstage.

* * *

While the Kyurangers were walking backstage, they were suddenly ambushed by MammothRanger, KyoryuBlack, and the Gouraigers. Shishi Red was the only one standing, but then the Golden Age fighters left, only for their leader, Kuroninja Gold, to appear. Kuroninja Gold wanted Shishi Red's All-Star Championship, and he wanted a shot at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Odin Time**

Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin walked down to the ring. They had requested this time to send a warning to Akuroninja's opponent at Ultimate Gauntletmania, Gokai Silver. This was also an open challenge to anyone who wanted to make a name for themselves by defeating Kamen Rider Odin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," DSR said, "sit down, stop what you're doing, and show some respect! Welcome to Kamen Rider Odin time."

The crowd booed.

"Shut up!" DSR said. "Standing before you is none other than Akuroninja! At Ultimate Gauntletmania, Akuroninja will take down Gokai Silver and prove to all of you that the En4cers aren't to be messed with!"

"Thanks for that, DSR," Akuroninja said. "Now in case you couldn't understand, which you probably don't, we are the most dangerous faction in The Gauntlet, especially since we've got Kamen Rider Odin. Gokai Silver, you better be watching, because this is what the En4cers are capable of!"

Kamen Rider Odin then stayed in the ring as Akuroninja and DSR left. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then made his entrance. He hadn't really done anything, and saw this open challenge as an opportunity to show everyone that he was better than last time. Unfortunately, his opponent was none other than Kamen Rider Odin.

When the match began, Kamen Rider Rogue started by immediately going for Kamen Rider Odin. He was doing very well, too. Kamen Rider Rogue knew he had to finish this easily, so he took down Kamen Rider Odin with the Crocodile Chokeslam. Kamen Rider Odin got up right away and finished Kamen Rider Rogue off with a crucifix powerbomb. Kamen Rider Odin then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall.**

After Kamen Rider Odin won, AbareKiller appeared by jumping over the barricade and attacking Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Odin, before being strangled by DSR. Gokai Silver then ran out of the entrance ramp to save AbareKiller. He was about to save AbareKiller, but then Kamen Rider Orga and Zyuoh Crow ambushed Gokai Silver from behind. That was when Kamen Rider Zi-O, the Rider-Division Champion, who was going to face Kamen Rider Orga at Ultimate Gauntletmania, saved Gokai Silver by attacking Kamen Rider Orga and Zyuoh Crow. This meant that Kamen Rider Zi-O had joined the Six Squad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Space Sheriff Gavan was with Go-on Silver, the Women's Champion. He announced that at Ultimate Gauntletmania, Go-on Silver would defend her Women's Championship against Momoninger and PteraRanger.

* * *

 **3\. DekaYellow and DekaPink vs the Flowery Kunoichi Team**

This was the in-ring debuts of DekaYellow and DekaPink. Whoever won would challenge the Women's Tag Team Champions, ChameleonGreen and WashiPink, at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

First, the Flowery Kunoichi Team made their entrance. They had failed to become the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions, and their leader, Flower Ninja Ayame, had failed to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship from Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow. The Dekarangers then made their entrance next.

The match started with Flower Ninja Sakura and DekaPink in the ring. Sakura tried to attack DekaPink early, but then DekaPink grabbed Sakura's arm. DekaPink then tagged in DekaYellow. DekaYellow then took down Sakura with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Sakura kicked out and tagged in Flower Ninja Ran. Ran kept her distance from DekaYellow, but DekaYellow knew when Ran was going to attack. DekaYellow countered Ran's attacks and put Ran into an armlock. Ran tried to escape, but couldn't. Ran had no choice but to submit.

 **The Dekarangers win by pinfall.**

DekaYellow and DekaPink had successfully won, which meant that they could challenge ChameleonGreen and WashiPink for the Women's Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **4\. Mach Patrol vs the Gouraigers**

The Gouraigers had gotten stronger ever since they aligned with Kuroninja Gold. Now, they, along with Mach Patrol, had a chance to participate in a 4-way for the Tag Team Championship. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper had already gotten themselves into the 4-way as one of the challenger teams, but would the Gouraigers do the same?

First, Mach Patrol made their entrance. They were the team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach. These 2 were surprisingly very good as a team. Next, the Gouraigers made their entrance. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger were the bodyguards of Kuroninja Gold in the Golden Age faction, and after aligning with Kuroninja Gold, they had gotten more powerful than last time.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and DekaBreak in the ring. KabutoRaiger and DekaBreak circled around each other, strategizing. KabutoRaiger then charged at DekaBreak, but DekaBreak caught him. He put KabutoRaiger into an armbar, and KabutoRaiger was about to submit. However, he was able to grab the ropes in time. KabutoRaiger then kicked DekaBreak in the face. DekaBreak then crawled to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Mach.

Kamen Rider Mach then came running in. He charged at KabutoRaiger, but KabutoRaiger kicked Kamen Rider Mach in the head, knocking him down. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them began attacking Mach in the corner with headbutt attacks. Kamen Rider Mach then fought off the two and pushed KabutoRaiger out of the ring. However, KuwagaRaiger was behind Kamen Rider Mach, and KuwagaRaiger took down Kamen Rider Mach from behind with a german suplex. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out. He and KuwagaRaiger then traded a few blows, before Kamen Rider Mach clotheslined KuwagaRaiger. He then dashed to the top rope and climbed up. Mach then dove off the top rope with a frog splash, but KuwagaRaiger rolled out of the way. He then put Kamen Rider Mach into a leglock and tagged in KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger then kicked Kamen Rider Mach in the face. KuwagaRaiger then broke up the leglock, as KabutoRaiger prepared to finish Kamen Rider Mach off with his finisher, a sit-out piledriver. KabutoRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger were now part of the tag team 4-way. There was only one open slot remaining.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Killbas was complaining about how he and Kamen Rider Evol had never gotten a match ever since they lost to Cross-Z and Grease. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost appeared, and the two of them had a staredown.

* * *

 **5\. Gokai Red vs Deathryuger**

Because Zyuoh The World had a match against Gokai Blue, Gokai Red had this match against one of Zyuoh The World's friends from the Underworld faction, who also happened to be the leader, Deathryuger. Deathryuger was also one third of the Trios Champions.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance. He wanted to show Zyuoh The World that he wasn't to be underestimated, even though nobody did, since Gokai Red was one of the most popular fan favourites in The Gauntlet besides Kuroninja. Deathryuger then made his entrance, holding all 3 Trios Championship belts. The other two thirds of the Trios Championship were Specter and Necrom, but they weren't with Deathryuger this time. Zyuoh The World was also there, joining the commentary table.

When the match began, Deathryuger charged at Gokai Red. He knew that if he took down the next challenger to the Ultimate Championship, it could get Deathryuger more recognition, especially since it was against Gokai Red. However, Gokai Red was able to dodge all of Deathryuger's attacks. He then took down Deathryuger with a fireman's carry slam. Gokai Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out right away. He then faked an attack on Gokai Red, causing him to dodge, but then Deathryuger took Gokai Red down with a surprise attack. Deathryuger then picked Gokai Red up for his finisher, the Mordida Del Spino, but then Gokai Red reversed Deathryuger's attack and finished Deathryuger off with the Rainmaker. Gokai Red then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Red wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Red had sent his message to Zyuoh The World. He was coming for the Ultimate Championship.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja's Open Challenge**

Kuroninja was going to introduce a new finishing move, which is why he had this open challenge. Kuroninja walked out to the ring, and stood in the ring, waiting for his challenger. Who would be the first to see Kuroninja's new finishing move?

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Mad Rogue made his entrance. He hadn't been seen in a very long time. Now, he was back, and as revenge for not getting put in a match for months, Mad Rogue was going to spoil Kuroninja's momentum.

Kamen Rider Mad Rogue rushed into the ring and immediately began beating up Kuroninja before he had a chance to react. Mad Rogue then took down Kuroninja with his finisher, the Mad Cutter. Mad Rogue then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja then kicked out. He then stunned Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and put him into a corner. Kuroninja then took down Kamen Rider Mad Rogue with a knee strike to the face, which was his old finisher. Now, it was time for Kuroninja's new finisher. Kuroninja picked Kamen Rider Mad Rogue up and put him in the fireman's carry position. He then dropped Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and took him down with a DDT. This was Kuroninja's new finishing move, which Kuroninja called _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Now that Kuroninja had revealed his new finishing move, Tokyo Loneliness, that meant that Lord Drakkon had to come up with another strategy to defeat him. Lord Drakkon's new finisher, Punishment 4, couldn't help, as his upcoming match against Kuroninja was a casket match. Who was going to win: Kuroninja, or Lord Drakkon?


	42. Final Show Before Ultimate Gauntletmania

Tonight, in the last episode before Ultimate Gauntletmania, Kuroninja, Gokai Red, and Kamen Rider Build will team up with Lupin X, who doesn't have a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. These 4 will take on 4 members of the Underworld Faction: Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, and the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, whom Gokai Red will challenge at Ultimate Gauntletmania: Zyuoh The World. Would this help gain more momentum before Ultimate Gauntletmania?

Welcome...to the Gauntlet before Ultimate Gauntletmania!

* * *

 **1\. Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost vs the Blood Tribe**

In the Tag Team 4-way at Ultimate Gauntletmania, there was only one spot left. Two teams had the opportunity to join Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, along with the Gouraigers, and challenge Sasori Orange and Oushi Black for the Tag Team Championship. These two were Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost, both representing the Underworld, and the Blood Tribe, the team of Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas.

First, Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost made their entrance, followed by the Blood Tribe. These two teams were the most merciless in their fighting style...and they were ready to face each other.

The match started with Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Evol in the ring. Kamen Rider Evol struck first, pushing Kamen Rider Dark Kiva down. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then rolled out of the way, but then got captured in a headlock by Kamen Rider Evol. Kamen Rider Evol then prepared Kamen Rider Dark Kiva for the Pandora Combo. However, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was able to reverse it into a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Evol kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Killbas. Kamen Rider Killbas charged at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and attacked him with several strikes. He then picked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva up and put him into his finisher, an octopus hold known as the Spider Lock. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was having a hard time trying to escape. That was when Kamen Rider Dark Ghost entered the ring and threw Kamen Rider Killbas off of Dark Kiva. He then left the ring and tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost prepared to finish off Kamen Rider Killbas with a tombstone piledriver, but Kamen Rider Killbas was prepared for it. Before he could get piledriven into the ring, Kamen Rider Killbas put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost into the Spider Lock and got Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to move toward the Blood Tribe's corner. Kamen Rider Killbas then tagged in Kamen Rider Evol, and the two of them performed an aided piledriver move known as the Blood Driver. Kamen Rider Evol then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Blood Tribe win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas were now the last team to challenge Sasori Orange and Oushi Black for the Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

Backstage, Shishi Red, the All-Star Champion, was upset. The reason why was because Kuroninja Gold attacked him from behind. However, Shishi Red wasn't afraid to back down from the challenge, because he was the luckiest guy in the universe. Shishi Red accepted Kuroninja Gold's challenge, which meant that they would fight for the All-Star Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **2\. Go-on Wings vs Akaninger and Momoninger**

This was a match before the Gauntlet Women's Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Momoninger, along with PteraRanger, were going to challenge Go-on Silver for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

First, the Go-on Wings, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver, made their entrance first. Momoninger and Akaninger then made their entrance. However, due to Akaninger's inability to wrestle, everyone booed him, which was unfortunate for Momoninger as she was way better than Akaninger. What made this even worse for Akaninger and Momoninger was that mixed tag team matches were the Go-on Wings' specialty.

The match started with Go-on Gold and Akaninger in the ring. Akaninger was getting fired up, but he made the mistake of taking his time against a high-flyer like Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold attacked Akaninger right away, knocking him down. He then climbed up to the top rope and jumped off with the 450 Splash. Go-on Gold landed on Akaninger and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akaninger then kicked out and tagged in Momoninger. Go-on Gold, meanwhile, tagged in Go-on Silver. The two of them started battling each other. Go-on Silver was dodging all of Momoninger's attacks very easily, but then suddenly, Momoninger kicked Go-on Silver with a superkick, and was about to finish Go-on Silver off with her finisher, the swinging snap neckbreaker. But then, Go-on Silver took down Momoninger with a Canadian Destroyer. She then tagged in Go-on Gold, and the Go-on Wings performed their tag team finisher on Momoninger: the double shooting star press. Akaninger then went into the ring, but Go-on Gold took him down with a superkick. He then finished Akaninger off with a standing moonsault and pinned Akaninger.

1...2...3!

 **The Go-on Wings win by pinfall.**

After this, Go-on Silver and Momoninger went into the ring. Go-on Silver held up her championship, but then Momoninger took down Go-on Silver with a snap swinging neckbreaker. PteraRanger then showed up from out of nowhere and took Momoninger down with a codebreaker.

* * *

 **3\. Lupin Red vs Patoren1**

Finally, Lupin Red and Patoren1 were going to face each other one on one. However, this was before their match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow were the Mixed Tag Team Champions, and the two challengers were the team of Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, and the team of Patoren1 and Patoren3. Lupin Red became one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions only to replace Kuroninja, was was challenging Lord Drakkon to a casket match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Because of this, Kuroninja had to find someone to replace him as Lupin Yellow's mixed tag team partner. Patoren1 saw this as unfair and inserted himself as Patoren3 into the match, when it was originally going to be just Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger vs the Lupinrangers.

First, Lupin Red made his entrance, holding his half of the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Lupin Red was very popular with the fans, but there were some who didn't like him due to how he was overshadowing the Patorangers, but also because those who didn't like him thought that Lupin Red became the champion unfairly.

Patoren1 then made his entrance next. He received cheers from the crowd, especially from fans who hated Lupin Red.

The match then began. Lupin Red charged at Patoren1, but Patoren1 knew what was going on this time. He dodged Lupin Red and then tried to put him into an armlock. However, Lupin Red was able to escape the armlock and punch Patoren1 in the face. Lupin Red then took down Patoren1 with a clothesline, and went to the top rope. Lupin Red dove off the top rope and landed on Patoren1 with a frog splash. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 then kicked out. He attacked Lupin Red with a series of punches, putting him in the corner. He then took down Lupin Red with a running knee. Patoren1 was now ready to gain his momentum back. He put Lupin Red into an armlock, and Lupin Red was about to submit...

Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja attacked Patoren1 with a low blow. He then picked Lupin Red up and clotheslined him. The referee had to cancel the match due to this. Anti-Kuroninja then finished Patoren1 and Lupin Red off with a double clothesline. This was a warning to both the champion and the other challenger.

 **The match has ended in a no-contest.**

* * *

 **4\. Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Orga**

Kamen Rider Zi-O was the newest member of the Six Squad. He was also going to defend his Rider-Division Championship against 4 others at Ultimate Gauntletmania, one of those fighters being Kamen Rider Orga. Would Zi-O be able to prove himself to the Six Squad tonight?

First, Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider Zi-O made their entrances separately. The En4cers' team of Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Orga then showed up, but they made their entrance together, to Akuroninja's entrance music. Akuroninja was determined to take down Gokai Silver, while Kamen Rider Zi-O was determined to take down Kamen Rider Orga.

The match started with AbareKiller and DSR in the ring. Both of these fighters were the most merciless, besides many of the other En4cers. DSR charged at AbareKiller and, without hesitating, put him into the cobra clutch. AbareKiller was having a hard time getting out, but he got to the ropes in time. AbareKiller then realized that DSR was going to attack him from behind, so he started grabbing DSR's face and pushed DSR backward. DSR then tagged in Akuroninja, who had a staredown with AbareKiller. Gokai Silver then asked to be let in the match, so AbareKiller tagged him in, and Gokai Silver went for Akuroninja. The two of them fought each other, but Akuroninja took down Gokai Silver with a clothesline. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out, while Akuroninja tagged in Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Orga took down Gokai Silver with an Omega Driver, and he was about to finish Gokai Silver off with another one, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O saved Gokai Silver by entering the ring. He then tagged himself in. Gokai Silver left, so that Kamen Rider Zi-O could fight Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Zi-O took down Kamen Rider Orga with a running kick. Kamen Rider Orga then tagged in Akuroninja, who picked up Kamen Rider Zi-O and finished him off with a package piledriver. Akuroninja then tagged in DSR to finish off Zi-O for him. DSR went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O then kicked out. He then got up and took down DSR with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went onto the top rope, and finished DSr off with the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider Zi-O win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O was able to prove himself as a member of the Six Squad. Gokai Silver and AbareKiller left first, but before Kamen Rider Zi-O could go backstage, Kamen Rider Decade attacked him from behind. He then finished Kamen Rider Zi-O off with a double underhook facebuster and left. Oma Zi-O then appeared, picked Kamen Rider Zi-O up, and attacked him with a running powerslam.

* * *

Kamen Rider Zi-O was then taken to the medical facility. The doctor said that he might be able to still defend his title, but it's very unlikely that he'll be able to recover in time.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja, Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Build, and Lupin X vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Zyuoh The World**

This was going to be an epic main event before Ultimate Gauntletmania. 4 fighters worthy of the main event would take on 4 members of the Underworld: Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom, the Trios Champions, who were going to defend their titles against Team Build, and the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, who was going to take on Gokai Red, Zyuoh The World.

First, the members of the Underworld appeared. Deathryuger, Specter, and Necrom, the Trios Champions, held up their title belts for everyone to see. Zyuoh The World then made his entrance by himself, holding up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Zyuoh The World had won this championship by defeating Kuroninja.

The fighters of the other team then made their entrances separately, because these 4 weren't part of a faction, unlike the Underworld.

The match started with Lupin X and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Lupin X and Kamen Rider Specter circled around each other. Both of these fighters were very fast, but Lupin X was also a technician. Kamen Rider Specter tried punching Lupin X, but the Lupin X form was heavily armoured, so it barely had an effect. Kamen Rider Specter then decided to use his speed attacks. He started running around the ring and tackled Lupin X, knocking him down. Kamen Rider Specter then pinned Lupin X in the middle of the ring.

1...2...

Lupin X kicked out and fought off another attack by Kamen Rider Specter. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build took down Kamen Rider Specter easily, but Specter was able to tag in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom then jumped into the ring and tried to take Kamen Rider Build down, but Kamen Rider Build dodged Necrom and then took him down with a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Build then climbed up to the top rope, but Necrom got up and took Kamen Rider Build down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Build then fell off the top rope, giving Necrom the opportunity to defeat him. He then went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out right away, but Necrom was able to tag in Zyuoh The World. Zyuoh The World didn't become Ultimate Champion out of luck. He picked Kamen Rider Build up and threw him onto the ring. Zyuoh The World was already ready to finish off Kamen Rider Build, taking him down with the World's End. However, Build was able to escape before Zyuoh The World could pin him.

Kamen Rider Build then went back into the ring and tagged in Gokai Red, who wanted to fight Zyuoh The World. Gokai Red charged at Zyuoh The World, and took him down with a Spear. Gokai Red then picked Zyuoh The World up again, ready to Spear him again. However, Zyuoh The World grabbed Gokai Red with two hands, and took him down with a double-handed chokeslam. Zyuoh The World then went back to his corner and tagged in Deathryuger. Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World began ganging up on Gokai Red, who fought them back. Gokai Red then tagged in Kuroninja.

Kuroninja kicked Zyuoh The World out of the ring, and now he was ready to face Deathryuger. Outside the ring, Gokai Red left his corner and finished off Zyuoh The World with his finisher, the Rainmaker. Inside the ring, Kuroninja had immobilized Deathryuger in a corner, and he took him down with a running knee strike. Kuroninja then picked Deathryuger up and finished him off with his new finishing move, Tokyo Loneliness. Kuroninja then pinned Deathryuger in the middle of the ring.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja, Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Build, and Lupin X win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and his team won, and they decided to leave to celebrate. Kamen Rider Build was joined by Cross-Z and Grease, who attacked the Trios Champions, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom from behind. The 6 of them were escorted out of the building by officials. Meanwhile, Gokai Red and Zyuoh The World had a staredown with each other, with Zyuoh The World holding up the Ultimate Championship.

Now, the only two in the ring were Kuroninja and Lupin X. Kuroninja decided to leave the ring first, but when he did, the lights went out. After a few seconds, they went back on again, only for Kuroninja to see Lord Drakkon holding Lupin X by the throat. Outside the ring was an open casket. Lord Drakkon chokeslammed Lupin X into the casket and shut the lid. This was Lord Drakkon's warning to Kuroninja before their casket match at Ultimate Gauntletmania.


	43. Ultimate Gauntletmania

The wait is over. The biggest event in The Gauntlet is finally here. Many championships will be on the line, such as the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship: Currently held by Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, they will be defended against 3 other tag teams: The Blood Tribe, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, and the Gouraigers. The Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship is currently held by Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, who have already defeated the Flowery Kunoichi Team and the NinninGirls to defend their titles. But have they met their match in DekaYellow and DekaPink? Next, there's the Trios Championship: Currently held by Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Build has gathered his friends, Cross-Z and Grease, to help him take the titles from them. Will he succeed in taking the Trios Championship away from the Underworld?

Next, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. The current champions are Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow. They were originally only going to face Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, but then Patoren1 and Patoren3 got involved. The reason why was because Lupin Red only became Mixed Tag Team Champion to replace Lupin Yellow's original mixed tag team partner Kuroninja, and Patoren1 thought it was unfair, especially because of all the other opportunities Lupin Red got compared to Patoren1.

The Gauntlet Women's Championship is currently held by Go-on Silver, who was challenged by both Momoninger and PteraRanger. Both these two are underrated and very skilled, but do they have what it takes to take on Go-on Silver?

The Gauntlet All-Star Championship, held by Shishi Red, became the target of interest for Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold attacked Shishi Red and challenged him at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Kuroninja Gold wants to make an impact, but he has to defeat Shishi Red and win the championship to do so. Will he be successful?

The Rider-Division Championship is currently held by Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O was hosting open challenges to prove that he was the king of the Rider Division, but then during one of his open challenges, against rising star Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Decade attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O. After that, Oma Zi-O, a version of Kamen Rider Zi-O from the future, attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O and challenged him for the title. Will Kamen Rider Zi-O be able to successfully defend both his title, the Rider-Division Championship, or will someone dethrone the King of the Kamen Rider Division?

In the 3rd last match, Gokai Silver has some unfinished business with Akuroninja. It all started when Akuroninja eliminated Gokai Silver from the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Now, Gokai Silver wants to redeem himself by defeating the fighter who cost him his shot at returning to the Ultimate Championship level. Will he succeed?

In the 2nd last match, Kuroninja challenged Lord Drakkon to a match, because he was tired of seeing Lord Drakkon bullying other fighters and getting them buried, while also making The Gauntlet about him. Kuroninja wanted to make sure Lord Drakkon knew what it was like to be buried, so he challenged him to a casket match.

And finally, for the main event, the Ultimate Championship, currently held by Zyuoh The World, will be defended against Gokai Red, the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble.

Welcome...to ULTIMATE GAUNTLETMANIA!

* * *

 **1\. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper vs the Blood Tribe vs the Gouraigers vs Sasori Orange and Oushi Black - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

Ultimate Gauntletmania was ready to start. First off was the tag team 4-way, which was organized due to Sasori Orange and Oushi Black complaining about not having a challenge, so the management decided to make them fight against 3 other teams.

The first team that entered was the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. These two had a very unlucky 2018, mostly because of their losing streak. Even joining Gokai Silver's faction, the Six Squad, didn't help them improve. However, one day, Kamen Rider Decade told them that if they didn't win any championship gold by the end of Ultimate Gauntletmania, then they would both get fired. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper needed to win the Tag Team Championship, as their careers were on the line.

Next, the Blood Tribe made their entrance. Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas were two of the most dangerous members of the Kamen Rider Division, however, nobody remembered them. The reason why was because after losing to Cross-Z and Grease, Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas rarely appeared, until now.

The Gouraigers, KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger, then made their entrance. They were two of the founding members of the Golden Age, a new faction created by Kuroninja Gold. If the Gouraigers won, it would increase the legitimacy of the Golden Age.

Finally, the tag team champions, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, made their entrance. They held the Tag Team Championship belts up for everyone to see, and then made their way to the ring.

The match then began with Sasori Orange and Kamen Rider Evol in the ring. In this 4-way, only 2 people were allowed in the ring, and fighters entered the ring by tagging someone already in the ring and replacing them. Kamen Rider Evol charged at Sasori Orange, but Sasori Orange was very agile. He then kicked Kamen Rider Evol twice, and then took him down with a neckbreaker. Sasori Orange went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Evol kicked out, and then began attacking Sasori Orange. Sasori Orange then threw Kamen Rider Evol over and tagged in Oushi Black. Oushi Black picked up Kamen Rider Evol and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Kamen Rider Evol then rolled out of the ring so Kamen Rider Killbas could tag himself in. Kamen Rider Killbas then tagged himself in and put Oushi Black into his signature move, the Spider Lock. Oushi Black was about to submit, but then he stopped by slamming Kamen Rider Killbas into a corner.

This corner was the Gouraigers' corner. KabutoRaiger tagged himself in, jumped over the top rope and took Oushi Black down with a headscissors takedown. Oushi Black then tagged Sasori Orange in, and Sasori Orange came charging in with a Spear. KabutoRaiger was down, so Sasori Orange went for the pin.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger and KabutoRaiger then teamed up and threw Sasori Orange out of the ring. Kick Hopper saw this as an opportunity, since there was only one fighter in the ring now. Kick Hopper attacked KuwagaRaiger from behind with a dropkick.

Unfortunately, KuwagaRaiger rolled out of the ring, which meant that Kamen Rider Evol could enter. Kamen Rider Evol grabbed Kamen Rider Kick Hopper by the throat and finished him off with the Pandora Combo. He then went for the pin, but before he could do so, KabutoRaiger jumped off the top rope and landed on Kamen Rider Evol, causing both of them to go out of the ring. Oushi Black then got into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper took down Oushi Black by pushing him out of the ring, but at the same time, he pushed himself out of the ring too.

KuwagaRaiger and Kamen Rider Killbas then both went into the ring after this happened. Kamen Rider Killbas tried to latch onto KuwagaRaiger so he could finish him off with the Spider Lock, but KuwagaRaiger was too fast for him to keep up. KuwagaRaiger then stunned Kamen Rider Killbas with a spinning kick to the face, and then took him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Killbas then went to a corner to recover, but it was the Kyurangers' corner. Sasori Orange tagged Killbas to enter the ring. He then took down KuwagaRaiger with a Spear, and then prepared his finisher. When KuwagaRaiger got up, Sasori Orange finished him off with Antares, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper saw this and wouldn't let his and Kick Hopper's careers be over. He charged into the ring before the referee could count to 3, and then attacked Sasori Orange. He then threw KuwagaRaiger into the Blood Tribe's corner. Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas then attacked KuwagaRaiger, but then KabutoRaiger went into the ring and dove onto KuwagaRaiger and the Blood Tribe.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper saw this distraction as an opportunity. He took down Sasori Orange from behind, pulled him into his corner, and then tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. The two of them performed their finisher, which was a missile dropkick from Kamen Rider Kick Hopper followed by a powerbomb from Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper had won, meaning that their job was safe. They had also won by pinning Sasori Orange, which meant that him and Oushi Black wouldn't get their rematch, which only happened if the challenger won the championship without defeating the champion. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper got the Tag Team Championship belts and held them up, as the crowd cheered. The Gouraigers walked away slowly, staring at the title belts.

* * *

 **2\. DekaYellow and DekaPink vs Chameleon Green and Washi Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

In this match, the Dekarangers had challenged the Kyurangers for the Women's Tag Team Championship. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink had already defeated 2 other tag teams already when defending their titles, but would they be able to fight the Dekarangers?

First, the Dekaranger team made their entrance. DekaYellow and DekaPink appeared, both in SWAT mode. It was Ultimate Gauntletmania, after all. However, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink were prepared.

Washi Pink and Chameleon Green made their entrances next, but this time, something was different. Chameleon Green had brought the Hikari Kyutama with her, which meant that the audience had the opportunity to witness Chameleon Green Moon. Whenever one of the Kyurangers brought the Hikari Kyutama, it meant that there would be a change in their normal fighting style. They brought the Women's Tag Team Championship belts with them, and held them up for everyone to see.

The match then started, with DekaPink and Washi Pink in the ring. DekaPink tried to attack Washi Pink, but Washi Pink was too fast. Washi Pink then took down DekaPink with a leg sweep and then climbed up to the top rope. DekaPink was a technician, so she wasn't used to fighting opponents that used the high ground. Washi Pink dove off the top rope and landed on DekaPink. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

DekaPink kicked out and tagged in DekaYellow. DekaYellow went into the ring and took down Washi Pink with a clothesline. DekaYellow was very skilled. Although she was also a technical wrestler, DekaYellow could somehow predict what her opponents were about to do, as if she could read their minds or something. DekaYellow was about to get taken down by Washi Pink, but she dodged in time and then countered Wash iPink's attack into a DDT. DekaYellow then went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and tagged in Chameleon Green. Everyone then cheered loudly as she entered. Chameleon Green's fighting style, due to the Hikari Kyutama in Tsuki Mode, was very relaxed compared to her normal fighting style. Chameleon Green was relying mostly on submission moves. She put DekaYellow into a choke hold, trying to get DekaYellow to submit, but DekaYellow found an opening. She then tagged DekaPink in, and DekaPink came running in to take down Chameleon Green. Chameleon Green then took down DekaPink with an inverted stomp facebreaker. She then tagged in Washi Pink, who dove off the top rope and landed on DekaPink. Washi Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green and Washi Pink win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

Not even DekaYellow or DekaPink could defeat Chameleon Green and Washi Pink. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink picked up their championship belts and headed backstage.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

Both Kamen Rider Build and Deathryuger were almost about to not make it into Ultimate Gauntletmania. Deathryuger became one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions along with his fellow Underworld members, Specter and Necrom, however. This got the attention of Kamen Rider Build, who wanted a chance to go to Ultimate Gauntletmania after an injury prevented him from competing last year.

First, Kamen Rider Build's entrance music played. The members of Build's team then made their entrance, one by one. Kamen Rider Grease entered in his Blizzard form, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance in his Magma form, and Kamen Rider Build was in his Genius Form. They really wanted to win the Trios Championship.

Next, it was the Underworld's entrance. The Trios Champions made their entrance together. There was a lot of pyrotechnics, and blue lights were flashing everywhere. Deathryuger appeared first, with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom behind him. Each fighter was holding their third of the Trios Championship as they walked toward the ring. Kamen Rider Specter was in his Deep Specter form, but Necrom and Deathryuger didn't have any special form that enhanced their powers, unfortunately. As they entered the ring, Kamen Rider Build's team were ready to take the championship belts from them.

The match started with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Grease in the ring. Kamen Rider Specter immediately went for Kamen Rider Grease, and started beating him up in the middle of the ring. Kamen Rider Grease was able to recover, however, and then he suplexed Kamen Rider Specter. Halfway, though, he released Kamen Rider Specter and sent him flying into a corner. Kamen Rider Specter then recovered, jumped onto the middle rope, and then took Kamen Rider Grease down with a moonsault. Kamen Rider Specter then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out and ran toward his corner. There, he tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was ready to fight more than ever. He started beating Kamen Rider Specter up, causing him to get tired. Kamen Rider Specter realized he had no choice but to tag in Kamen Rider Necrom.

Kamen Rider Necrom charged into the ring and dropkicked Kamen Rider Cross-Z down. He then taunted Cross-Z, trying to get him back up. Kamen Rider Necrom was then about to take Cross-Z down, but Cross-Z intercepted Necrom and put him into the dragon sleeper. Kamen Rider Necrom then quickly tried to get up, lifting Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Because of how heavy Cross-Z was, Kamen Rider Necrom had to fall over, crushing Kamen Rider Cross-Z and sandwiching him between Kamen Rider Necrom and the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom then took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with his finisher, the Eyedrop Kick. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out. He then took down Kamen Rider Necrom with some boxing moves and then tagged in Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build went into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Necrom by picking him up and powerbombing him into Kamen Rider Specter. Both Specter and Necrom fell down. Kamen Rider Grease then went into the ring and dove out of the ring from the other side, landing on Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Necrom then got up and tried to attack Kamen Rider Build from behind, but Kamen Rider Build put him into a fireman's carry and dropped him down. Kamen Rider Necrom then tagged in Deathryuger. Deathryuger charged into the ring, at Build. Deathryuger then took down Kamen Rider Build with the Mordida Del Spino, his finisher. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out, and then tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Build pushed Deathryuger at Cross-Z, and Cross-Z then took down Deathryuger with the knockout punch. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then put Deathryuger into the dragon sleeper hold. Deathryuger had no choice but to submit.

 **Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease win by submission and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

Kamen Rider Build and his team celebrated. Not only were they able to get into Ultimate Gauntletmania, but they were able to win a championship in that same event.

* * *

 **4\. Patoren1 and Patoren3 vs Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger vs Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

Next up was the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship match. It was originally supposed to be Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger vs Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow, but then several complications happened, such as Kuroninja having to find a replacement, as he already had a match later on against Lord Drakkon.

First, the Patorangers' team made their entrance. Patoren1 felt like he had to insert himself in the Mixed Tag Team Championship match, because he felt like the Lupinrangers were getting more opportunities than the Patorangers, especially since Lupin Red didn't technically _win_ to become one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions. Patoren1 and Patoren3 made their way to the ring, as they waited their opponents.

Next, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger made their entrance. They didn't really get along, and they were the most unexpected tag team to be formed. However, they had scored upsets against teams such as the Go-on Wings, and they had defeated Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow to become the challengers for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Plans change, though.

Finally, the Lupinranger team made their entrance. Lupin Red appeared first, in his Super Lupin Red form. Lupin Yellow then appeared, holding both Mixed Tag Team title belts. The reason why was because Lupin Red wasn't supposed to be the other half of the mixed tag team champions, but he was as a replacement for Kuroninja. Another thing about Lupin Yellow was that she was wearing orange for some reason.

The match started with Patoren1, Lupin Red, and Anti-Kuroninja in the ring. Lupin Red and Patoren1 circled each other, ignoring Anti-Kuroninja. Lupin Red then took down Patoren1 right away with an STO. Anti-Kuroninja then pushed down Patoren1 from behind, and tagged in Shironinger. Patoren1 then dodged Shironinger's attack and tagged in Patoren3. Patoren3 and Shironinger then fought each other. At the same time, Lupin Red got back into the ring and tagged in Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow took down both Shironinger and Patoren3 with a slingblade and then pinned Shironinger.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and took down Lupin Yellow with a clothesline. She then kicked Patoren3 out of the ring and went back to her corner. Anti-Kuroninja then tagged himself in. Lupin Red then went into the ring as Lupin Yellow rolled out, along with Patoren1. Anti-Kuroninja was surrounded. He tried to make both Lupin Red and Patoren1 fight each other, but then they teamed up on Anti-Kuroninja, picked him up, and threw him over the top rope, out of the ring. Lupin Red and Patoren1 high-fived each other, but it was a trick. Patoren1 grabbed Lupin Red's wrist and put him into an armlock. Lupin Red then got to the ropes in time, but then Patoren1 pushed him over the top rope. Anti-Kuroninja then hit Patoren1 from behind. Patoren1 turned around and was taken out by a discus lariat from Anti-Kuroninja, who then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and tagged in Patoren3. Shironinger then jumped back into the ring and took out Patoren3 with a flying forearm, but didn't see Lupin Yellow about to enter the ring. Lupin Yellow attacked Shironinger with a russian legsweep, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger then kicked out, but then Patoren3 got up and rolled Shironinger up for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Patoren1 and Patoren3 win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Patoren1 and Patoren3 celebrated their victory over two teams. They got the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and held them up, showing everyone that they had finally did it, even if they had less opportunity than the Lupinrangers. Patoren2 then appeared to join them, and together, they left to the backstage area.

* * *

 **5\. PteraRanger vs Momoninger vs Go-on Silver - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

The next match was for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Go-on Silver had held the title for so long, but now, she was being challenged by two fighters who didn't receive an opportunity in a long time, so they decided to make their own: PteraRanger and Momoninger.

First, PteraRanger made her entrance. Months ago, she had debuted a more darker persona as the "Ranger Slayer." She joined the En4cers for a while and then left, but hadn't been seen in a long time until now. Her entrance featured a lot of protechnics, including red fireworks and flames coming out of the stage. PteraRanger made it into the stage and sat on one of the corners as she waited for her other opponents.

Momoninger then made her entrance. She was considered the least likely to win, because she had the least amount of change. PteraRanger became more dangerous, and Go-on Silver became more determined in keeping her title. As for Momoninger, she needed to do something if she wanted to compete with the others.

Go-on Silver then made her entrance, accompanied by her brother, Go-on Gold. These two were very skilled high-flyers, however, Go-on Gold was doing very terribly as a singles fighter. Go-on Silver, however, was the opposite. The two walked to the ring, with Go-on Silver holding up the Women's Championship for everyone to see. Now that everyone was in the ring, it was time for the fight to begin.

The match then began. PteraRanger jumped off the corner and took out Momoninger, and then had a staredown with Go-on Silver. The staredown lasted for 3 seconds until Go-on Silver started running for the corner. She then bounced off of the middle rope and took out PteraRanger with a moonsault. Go-on Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out. She knew she had to keep Go-on Silver grounded, because Go-on Silver relied mostly on her aerial moves to win. PteraRanger put Go-on Silver into an armbar, and it looked like she was about to submit. Suddenly, Momoninger crawled into the ring and kicked PteraRanger in the face. She then went straight for Go-on Silver, picking her up and then going for her finisher. Go-on Silver then kicked Momoninger and took her down with a DDT, going for another pin.

1...

Momoninger kicked out, but then both of them were pushed out of the ring by PteraRanger. PteraRanger then pushed Go-on Silver into the corner, and then pushed Momoninger back into the ring. PteraRanger then took Momoninger down with a diving double foot stomp, and then put Momoninger in an armbar. Momoninger was about to submit, but she was barely able to reach the ropes.

Go-on Silver then climbed up to the top rope and took down Momoninger with a 450 Splash. She was about to pin Momoninger, but then forgot about PteraRanger, who made her submit with an armbar.

 **PteraRanger wins by submission and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

PteraRanger then celebrated her victory by grabbing the title from the referee and holding it up for everyone to see.

* * *

 **6\. Kuroninja Gold vs Shishi Red - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

The Golden Age had made an impact when they showed up. However, there was something they needed if they wanted to appear relevant: championship gold. The Gouraigers had failed to get the Tag Team Championship, but Kuroninja Gold had challenged Shishi Red for the All-Star Championship.

First, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance. He didn't have the Gouraigers with him during his entrance, as they were recovering from their match earlier on in the card. Kuroninja Gold walked to the ring, ready to show how powerful the Golden Age can be.

Shishi Red, the All-Star Champion, then made his entrance. He was in his Shishi Red Orion Form, because this was Ultimate Gauntletmania. Shishi Red didn't underestimate Kuroninja Gold, especially after seeing what the Golden Age did to the Lupinrangers. Shishi Red held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. There were spotlights pointed at him as he walked to the ring, giving off the effect that his Orion Form was supposed to give. There were also fireworks when Shishi Red Orion entered the ring.

The bell rang, and Shishi Red didn't waste any time. He attacked Kuroninja Gold by pushing him into the corner, but Kuroninja Gold was able to get out by hitting Shishi Red with his knee. Kuroninja Gold then put Shishi Red into a submission, but luckily, Shishi Red saw that he was near the ropes. Shishi Red then grabbed the ropes in time, forcing a break. Kuroninja Gold then stepped back, but when Shishi Red got up, Kuroninja Gold took him out with a running knee. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out. It was almost impossible to defeat him in Orion form. Kuroninja Gold then realized what he had to do. He ran away from Shishi Red, out of the ring, and then back into the ring again, where he took down Shishi Red with a cutter. Shishi Red, however, got back up and took down Kuroninja Gold with a DDT. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out. Everyone knew that Shishi Red was going to win anyway, since he was in his most powerful form. Shishi Red went up to the top rope and dove off to finish Kuroninja Gold, but then Kuroninja Gold took down Shishi Red with a DDT out of nowhere. He then picked Shishi Red up and finished him off with the Gold Rush. Kuroninja Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Kuroninja Gold had won the All-Star Championship, by defeating Shishi Red Orion. Because of how powerful Shishi Red Orion is, this meant that Kuroninja Gold had sent a message to everyone. The Golden Age was not to be messed with. Kuroninja Gold picked up the All-Star Championship belt and headed to the back.

* * *

 **7\. Kamen Rider Decade vs Kamen Rider Orga vs Oma Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Zi-O - Rider-Division Championship**

Next match was a 4-way for the Rider-Division Championship. It all started in the Kamen Rider Division, when Kamen Rider Zi-O won the Rider-Division Championship and issued open challenges to prove that he was destined to be the king of the Kamen Rider Division. However, in one of those open challenges, Kamen Rider Zi-O was facing Kamen Rider Orga, until Kamen Rider Decade interfered. Oma Zi-O then appeared and attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O. All 3 Riders wanted the championship. Because Kamen Rider Decade was the COO of The Gauntlet, he set up a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where Kamen Rider Zi-O would fight Decade, Oma Zi-O, and Orga for the Rider-Division Championship. However, recently, Oma Zi-O had injured Zi-O, and it was unknown if he could be medically cleared in time for the match.

Anyway, even with an injured champion, the show had to go on, so Kamen Rider Decade's entrance music played. Kamen Rider Decade then made his entrance, in his Complete Form. Kamen Rider Decade walked to the ring and waited for the others.

Next, Kamen Rider Orga made his entrance. White lights were blinking very slowly as he appeared on the stage, and fog was released, covering the entire stage until kamen Rider Orga walked off. Kamen Rider Orga then went into the ring, ready to take down the others.

Oma Zi-O then made his entrance. He walked to the ring menacingly, looking down upon the members of the audience. He then entered the ring and stayed there. Now all that was left was the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zi-O. He wasn't there yet. Kamen Rider Decade then got out a microphone.

"Well then," he said, "it looks like the Rider-Division Champion couldn't make it! I guess that means..."

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zi-O's theme played. Kamen Rider Zi-O then appeared on the stage, in the Decade Armour. He had surprisingly recovered from injury somehow. He had also brought the Rider-Division Championship with him, and he was ready to fight.

Kamen Rider Decade asked Zi-O how he was able to recover so fast. Kamen Rider Zi-O revealed that he had traveled back and stopped Oma Zi-O from attacking him in the last episode before Ultimate Gauntletmania, preventing himself from getting injured.

Oma Zi-O then attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O from behind, getting him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Decade then tried to go after Oma Zi-O, but then Oma Zi-O threw him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Orga then got Oma Zi-O and took him down with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Orga up. He then put him into a corner and took him down with a running kick. At the same time, Kamen Rider Zi-O recovered, and he climbed up to the top rope, and jumped up, taking down Oma Zi-O with a missile dropkick. Kamen Rider Decade then showed up, and he was ready to finish of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Decade charged at Zi-O, about to strike with the running kick, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O ducked and got to Kamen Rider Decade's leg. He then put Kamen Rider Decade into an ankle lock, which was broken up by Kamen Rider Orga.

Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Decade then teamed up on Kamen Rider Zi-O by dragging him to lean against the ropes, and then they both took him out of the ring with a double superkick. Kamen Rider Decade then took down Kamen Rider Orga with a double underhook facebuster and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Orga kicked out, and at the same time, Oma Zi-O went back into the ring and went for Decade. He picked him up and took him down with a sit-out piledriver. That was when Kamen Rider Orga got up and kicked Oma Zi-O in the face. Oma Zi-O then rolled out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Zi-O got back into the ring, and they began brawling, until Kamen Rider Zi-O got to the corner. He took down Kamen Rider Decade with a clothesline, and then went to the top rope. Kamen Rider Zi-O then waited, and when Kamen Rider Decade got up, Kamen Rider Zi-O finished him off with the Timestopper. Both Decade and Zi-O rolled out of the ring. However, Kamen Rider Orga went back into the ring, just as Oma Zi-O recovered. Oma Zi-O then went for Kamen Rider Orga, who dodged the attack and finished Oma Zi-O off with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Orga wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Orga then held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. He then walked to the back with the title.

* * *

 **8\. Gokai Silver vs Akuroninja**

It has been a long time since Gokai Silver was the Ultimate Champion, but now, even with the help of the Six Squad, he was still being kept away from the title. At the Ranger/Rider Rumble, he had a chance to redeem himself, but Akuroninja took all that away. In this match, Gokai Silver had a chance to avenge his loss at the Ranger/Rider Rumble and defeat Akuroninja.

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance. He was in Gold Mode, so it was obvious how much he wanted to defeat Akuroninja. Gokai Silver high-fived fans as he made his way to the ring.

Akuroninja then made his entrance, accompanied by DSR and Zyuoh Crow. He walked to the ring as his two most loyal followers left and went backstage. Akuroninja was ready to finish what he had started.

The bell rang, and Gokai Silver went straight for Akuroninja with several punches, eventually locking Akuroninja in a corner. Akuroninja was able to escape, though, by grabbing one of the punches and keeping a strong grip on Gokai Silver's hand. Akuroninja then pushed Gokai Silver down and put Gokai Silver into an armbar. However, Gokai Silver wasn't going to give up that easily. He escaped Akuroninja and went to the corner so his arm could recover. Akuroninja wasn't going to show any remose, though. He charged at Gokai Silver and took him down with a running knee, then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver then kicked out, and tried to take down Akuroninja, but Akuroninja stepped out of the way. Gokai Silver then started running after Akuroninja. Akuroninja then clotheslined Gokai Silver and put him into the package piledriver position. It looked like Akuroninja was about to do a package piledriver, but Gokai Silver was able to fight his way out of it. He then took down Akuroninja with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, and he and Gokai Silver continued brawling. That was when Akuroninja finished Gokai Silver off with a package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver then kicked out. He couldn't lose to Akuroninja, especially at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Gokai Silver took down Akuroninja with a superman punch, and then went to a corner to charge up his finisher. Akuroninja then got up and ended up on the recieving end of a Spear from Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Silver had successfully defeated Akuroninja in front of millions of people. Everyone cheered for him as he walked back. The staff then began setting up the caskets for the next match.

* * *

 **9\. Kuroninja vs Lord Drakkon - Casket Match**

The next match was one of the most important matches for Kuroninja. Kuroninja, although a main event fighter, had noticed that many other fighters were being buried, not given that much chances to shine compared to others. Kuroninja knew that Lord Drakkon was the one burying them when Houou Soldier got eliminated by Lord Drakkon in the Ranger/Rider Rumble, only lasting for a few seconds in the ring. He then decided to challenge Lord Drakkon to a casket match, to show Lord Drakkon what it was like to get buried, and even introducing a new finisher: Tokyo Loneliness.

However, Lord Drakkon had also sent a message to Kuroninja. On the last episode before Ultimate Gauntletmania, Lord Drakkon put Lupin X into a casket in front of Kuroninja.

The match was now ready. Two caskets were set up in the ring, on opposite sides. The only way to win a casket match was by putting the other fighter into the casket and closing the lid.

Lord Drakkon made his entrance first. Although his entrance had a lot of impressive pyrotechnics on display, Lord Drakkon was welcomed by a shower of boos from the audience. However, Lord Drakkon didn't really care about the fans or the audience. Lord Drakkon walked to the ring, but then he started signaling for some people to enter. From the stage, 4 Mastodon Sentries appeared, carrying to the ring a black casket. On the black casket, "Kuroninja R.I.P." was spray-painted in white. It was really obvious what Lord Drakkon's intentions were with that casket.

Kuroninja's entrance music then played. However, 9 seconds into Kuroninja's entrance music, it suddenly slowed down and stopped playing. A new entrance video for Kuroninja then played, along with new entrance music. Kuroninja then made his entrance to the song "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (時空を超え 宇宙を超え)." He was also wearing new ring gear. Kuroninja was still wearing his usual black ring gear, but on the left side, there were some pink accents, and on the right, there were some orange accents. Kuroninja was also holding a pink glowstick in his left hand and an orange glowstick in his right hand. Kuroninja slowly walked to the ring, following the beat of the song he chose as his entrance theme for Ultimate Gauntletmania. He put the two glowsticks down and entered the ring, ready to fight.

As soon as the bell rang, Lord Drakkon wasn't wasting any time. He began beating up Kuroninja mercilessly, and then put him in a fireman's carry position. Lord Drakkon then took down Kuroninja in the middle of the ring with a fireman's carry facebuster, and then carried Kuroninja over to where the black casket was. Lord Drakkon was about to put Kuroninja into the black casket and finish the match early, but Kuroninja got up in time and kicked Lord Drakkon in the face. Lord Drakkon then ran back into the ring and started taunting Kuroninja to get back inside. Kuroninja then got back inside and pushed Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon then took down Kuroninja with a DDT.

Kuroninja, however, was able to get up. He then took down Lord Drakkon with Lupin Yellow's finishing move-the russian leg sweep, and then rolled Lord Drakkon out of the ring, ready to put him inside a casket. Lord Drakkon then elbowed Kuroninja and got out a kendo stick from the ring. He then started beating up Kuroninja with the kendo stick. Lord Drakkon then put Kuroninja into the casket. He was about to shut the lid, when suddenly, Kuroninja got out. He punched Lord Drakkon, and the two of them ended up going back into the ring. Lord Drakkon was now locked into a corner. Kuroninja charged at Lord Drakkon, finishing him off with a knee strike to the face. Now it was time. Kuroninja was very close to putting Lord Drakkon into the casket, but then Lord Drakkon grabbed Kuroninja's face and threw it towards the opposite side. Kuroninja then fell onto the ring, face-first.

Lord Drakkon then picked Kuroninja up and finished him off with a fireman's carry facebuster, before pushing him to where the black casket was. Lord Drakkon then put Kuroninja into the black casket, and then started closing the lid. It looked like he was about to win...

Suddenly, Houou Soldier and Lupin X appeared and stopped Lord Drakkon before he could close the lid. This was revenge for what Lord Drakkon had done to them before Ultimate Gauntletmania. Lord Drakkon was held in place by an armbar from Lupin X, while Houou Soldier woke Kuroninja up. Kuroninja then went to the ring and called for Lupin X to release Lord Drakkon and put him into the ring. Lupin X and Houou Soldier then pushed Lord Drakkon into the ring, and then left so that Kuroninja could finish everything. Kuroninja then picked Lord Drakkon up and took him down with his new finisher, Tokyo Loneliness. After finishing Lord Drakkon off with Tokyo Loneliness, Kuroninja positioned Lord Drakkon to lean against the ropes, very close to an open casket. Kuroninja then used his old finisher, the knee strike to the face, to push Lord Drakkon out of the ring and into the casket. There, Kuroninja went outside the ring and slammed the lid shut.

 **Kuroninja wins the casket match.**

Kuroninja had won the casket match against Lord Drakkon, thanks to his new power. However, this wasn't a power-up kind of power, like Shishi Red Orion or Super Lupin Red. The pink and orange accents on Kuroninja's new ring gear had absolutely nothing to do with Kuroninja's victory. All they did was help Kuroninja think about what he was fighting for. Kuroninja went to the back, as the staff took all the caskets away for the main event.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Gokai Red vs The World - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Even after the intense casket match, there was still one match left. Gokai Red had won the Ranger/Rider Rumble, which meant that he had the opportunity to fight for the Ultimate Championship in the main event of Ultimate Gauntletmania. However, this wasn't going to be easy. The current Ultimate Champion was Zyuoh The World, and he had won the championship by defeating Kuroninja. Could Gokai Red succeed as he took on The World?

First, Gokai Red made his entrance. This time, he was in Gold Mode. Gokai Red knew how powerful Zyuoh The World was, so he knew he had to be prepared. Gokai Red entered the ring as everyone cheered, and then he went to his corner, waiting for his opponent.

Zyuoh The World, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, representing the Underworld, then made his entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see. He was ready to defeat Gokai Red and retain his championship in front of several others. Zyuoh The World went inside the ring and held up the championship belt in Gokai Red's face, before giving it to the referee and going to his corner.

The bell then rang, and both fighters circled each other, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Gokai Red went for Zyuoh The World and took him down with a shoulder tackle, but then Zyuoh The World struck back with one of his own. He then started attacking Gokai Red, putting him into a corner with open palm strikes. Zyuoh The World was about to continue attacking, but then Gokai Red pushed Zyuoh The World out of the way and took him down with a running kick. Gokai Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World then kicked out, and tried going for his finisher, the World's End. However, Gokai Red knew what was coming and took down Zyuoh The World with a DDT. Gokai Red then went onto the top rope and landed on Zyuoh The World with a Frog Splash. Zyuoh The World then got up and stared at Gokai Red. He then charged at Gokai Red, ramming him into a corner and attacking with headbutts. Zyuoh The World then prepared his finisher, the World's End, for Gokai Red. However, just like last time, Gokai Red was prepared and reversed the attack into a backstabber. Gokai Red then picked Zyuoh The World up and took him down with a powerslam. Then he went for the pin.

1...

Suddenly, Zyuoh The World rolled the other way so that he would be the one pinning Gokai Red.

1...2...

Gokai Red then kicked out. He then started charging up his finisher, the Rainmaker, as Zyuoh The World recovered. Zyuoh The World was about to get finished off by Gokai Red, but then he reversed it and finished Gokai Red off with the World's End. Zyuoh The World then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red had somehow kicked out of it. Zyuoh The World then knew what had to be done. He tried to attack Gokai Red with knife-edge chops, but Gokai Red countered them all. Zyuoh The World then went for a double-handed chokeslam, but Gokai Red performed a dropkick on Zyuoh The World as he was about to be chokeslammed. Zyuoh The World was down, so Gokai Red prepared charging up his finisher. As soon as Zyuoh The World got up, Gokai Red took him down with the Rainmaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Red wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.**

Gokai Red had won the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. He picked the title up and held it up in the air. Zyuoh The World then went back into the ring with the other Underworld members: Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. They began surrounding Zyuoh The World and Gokai Red...

...but then Zyuoh The World then showed his hand. Gokai Red and Zyuoh The World then shook hands, and the other Underworld members left. Gokai Red then continued celebrating, now that he had won the Ultimate Championship.


	44. New Changes

At Ultimate Gauntletmania, there were many amazing matches. Gokai Silver had overcame Akuroninja, and was ready for the Ultimate Championship next. Kuroninja had taken down Lord Drakkon by putting him inside a casket. And finally, Gokai Red took on The World and won the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. However, Gauntletmania is over, and now it's time for the episode after Ultimate Gauntletmania!

* * *

 **Opening: Gokai Red's Victory**

For some reason, Ryu Commander made his entrance to start off the event. He also came with a microphone.

"Hello everyone!" Ryu Commander said. "I am Ryu Commander, a former member of the Kyurangers and your _new_ general manager!"

Some people clapped, while most were confused. They thought Space Sheriff Gavan was the general manager.

"Now this might be confusing," Ryu Commander said, "but Space Sheriff Gavan couldn't show up tonight for some reason. Kamen Rider Decade reached out to me and made me the new general manager, as long as I wouldn't give all the opportunities to the Kyurangers. Anyway, let's introduce the new Ultimate Champion, Gokai Red!"

Gokai Red then made his entrance, holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

"Alright, Gokai Red," Ryu Commander said. "Congratulations on winning the Ultimate Championship! Now that you won it from Zyuoh The World, what's next?"

"Well," Gokai Red said, "There's one person I want to defend this title against in the upcoming event, Gridlocked, and that is Gokai Silver!"

Gokai Silver's entrance music then played. Gokai Silver made his way to the ring and accepted Gokai Red's challenge.

"Wait!" Gokai Red said. "You want to see us fight tonight, right?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Ok then!" Gokai Red said. "Tonight, it will be me and Gokai Blue vs Gokai Silver and AbareKiller!"

* * *

Backstage, AbareKiller was with Houou Soldier and Lupin X. These 3 were very skilled fighters, but none of them were able to make it to Ultimate Gauntletmania. They were outside of Ryu Commander's officer, when suddenly, Ryu Commander appeared behind them, surprising them. Ryu Commander wanted to make up for these 3 fighters not appearing in Ultimate Gauntletmania, and he had just the idea.

At Gridlocked, AbareKiller, Houou Soldier, and Lupin X would be 3 of the 6 fighters battling out for a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match contract that the winner could cash in at any time.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Ryuga**

Kamen Rider Zi-O had lost the Rider-Division Championship to Kamen Rider Orga at Ultimate Gauntletmania, but Kamen Rider Orga pinned Oma Zi-O to win, which meant that Kamen Rider Zi-O had a rematch. Now, Kamen Rider Zi-O needed practice for his upcoming rematch, and his opponent was Kamen Rider Ryuga.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance. This time, he didn't have the Rider-Division Championship with him, and he needed it so he could become the King of the Kamen Rider Division again. Kamen Rider Zi-O went into the ring, waiting for his opponent.

Kamen Rider Ryuga then made his entrance. He hadn't really done anything interesting in The Gauntlet, but there was the chance he could get an upset victory over Kamen Rider Zi-O.

The bell rang, and the two began to fight. Kamen Rider Ryuga charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O, but Zi-O was very fast at dodging all the attacks. He then took out Ryuga with a dropkick and went to the top rope for his finisher. Kamen Rider Zi-O then jumped off, but couldn't hit the Timestopper on Kamen Rider Ryuga, who caught Kamen Rider Zi-O and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Ryuga then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Zi-O.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O then kicked out and tried to get away from Kamen Rider Ryuga, but then Kamen Rider Ryuga put Kamen Rider Zi-O into a chokehold. Kamen Rider Zi-O tried to escape, and went to the bottom rope in time. He then grabbed the bottom rope and took down Kamen Rider Ryuga. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went to the top rope and finished Kamen Rider Ryuga off with the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O had sent a message to the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Orga. He went back to the stage, but then got attacked by Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Woz then signalled for someone to come over. That someone was Kamen Rider Geiz. Kamen Rider Geiz appeared and was told by Kamen Rider Woz to attack Kamen Rider Zi-O, but Kamen Rider Geiz refused.

* * *

Meanwhile, StarNinger was introducing himself to the newest fighters in The Gauntlet: Kamen Rider Shinobi, and Kamen Rider Quiz. Suddenly, PteraRanger, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, walked by. She wanted competition. Ryu Commander then told her that she would get competition next week. As for the new fighters, they would face each other next week to show everyone what they could do.

* * *

 **2\. Midoninger's Open Challenge**

Midoninger made her entrance next. She wasn't in Ultimate Gauntletmania, and she felt like she wasn't getting any opportunities, especially since Shironinger and Momoninger got to appear at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Because of this, Midoninger decided to issue an open challenge to anyone.

Suddenly, purple lights appeared on stage. A new fighter appeared. She had recieved her training from the Kuroninja Dojo, just like Midoninger. This new fighter was the Darkprism Ranger, who used a very deadly series of moves in the ring.

The bell rang, and Midoninger and the Darkprism Ranger were ready to fight. Midoninger immediately went for the Darkprism Ranger, attacking her with all that she got. Midoninger then took out the Darkprism Ranger with a backbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...

The Darkprism Ranger then kicked out. Even after all the attacks from Midoninger, she could still fight. The Darkprism Ranger took down Midoninger with a backbreaker of her own. She then began charging up for her finisher. Midoninger got up, and the Darkprism Ranger finished her off with 5 knife-edge chops, followed by a cutter. The Darkprism Ranger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Darkprism Ranger wins by pinfall.**

The Darkprism Ranger didn't celebrate her victory. She just speed-walked to the back, not even looking at the audience.

* * *

In the backstage area, Kamen Rider Rogue was a little annoyed. He had gotten a new powerup, yet he still wasn't doing that much in The Gauntlet. Ryu Commander than asked him if he wanted to participate in the 6-man match at Gridlocked. Kamen Rider Rogue agreed, but first he had to prove himself against Deathryuger. That match would happen next week.

* * *

 **3\. Team Build vs DSR, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin**

The En4cers didn't really have a good time at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Their leader, Akuroninja, got defeated by Gokai Silver, and their strongest member, Lord Drakkon, was put in a casket. However, the 3 members of the En4cers who didn't make it to Ultimate Gauntletmania had a chance to defeat the Gauntlet Trios Champions.

First, Kamen Rider Build's team made their entrance. Kamen Rider Grease entered first, followed by Kamen Rider Cross-Z, followed by Kamen Rider Build. These 3 were the current Gauntlet Trios Champions. They held up the Trios Championship belts for everyone to see.

Next, DSR, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin made their entrance. These 3 were followers of Akuroninja, but they had the rare chance of earning a title shot. DSR, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin made it to the ring, ready to fight.

The match started with Kamen Rider Cross-Z and DSR in the ring. DSR was a skilled submission specialist, while Cross-Z had a background in martial arts and boxing. DSR tried to reach for Cross-Z's throat, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z dodged and punched DSR in the face. He then took DSR down, forcing him to tag in Zyuoh Crow.

Zyuoh Crow jumped into the ring and dropkicked Kamen Rider Cross-Z, before leaving the ring again and climbing up to the top rope. Zyuoh Crow then jumped off the top rope, landing on Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Zyuoh Crow then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then kicked out and put Zyuoh Crow into an ankle lock. Zyuoh Crow was about to submit, but made it to the bottom rope in time. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tagged in Kamen Rider Grease, who charged at Zyuoh Crow. Kamen Rider Grease suplexed Zyuoh Crow, and then waited for Zyuoh Crow to get up. Zyuoh Crow got up, and ended up on the recieving end of a superkick from Kamen Rider Grease. Zyuoh Crow then tagged in Kamen Rider Odin, who rushed into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Grease with a single punch. Kamen Rider Grease tagged in Kamen Rider Build, who went onto the top rope and jumped off, taking down Kamen Rider Odin with a missile dropkick. Kamen Rider Build then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Odin kicked out, and then took down Kamen Rider Build with a powerslam. Cross-Z and Grease rushed into the ring, but then Kamen Rider Odin grabbed them both and took them out with a double chokeslam. Kamen Rider Build then got up, but then Kamen Rider Odin intercepted Kamen Rider Build and finished him off with his finisher, a crucifix powerbomb. Kamen Rider Odin then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Build.

1...2...3!

 **DSR, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin win by pinfall.**

After this, it meant that the En4cers could challenge Kamen Rider Build's team for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

 **4\. Kuroninja vs MammothRanger**

Kuroninja had an announcement to make, but first, he had a match against MammothRanger, one of the members of the Golden Age.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance. Unlike his Ultimate Gauntletmania entrance, he entered to his own theme song this time. However, there was something different about Kuroninja. He had a new boost of confidence after putting Lord Drakkon through a casket at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

MammothRanger then made his entrance next. The Golden Age was mostly focused on Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers, but MammothRanger was one of the two members who wasn't making an impact that much, along with Kyoryu Black. However, if MammothRanger could defeat Kuroninja, it would all change.

The bell rang, and Kuroninja and MammothRanger charged at each other. MammothRanger was better than Kuroninja in terma of power, and he easily pushed Kuroninja down.

However, Kuroninja bested MammothRanger in speed, and he got up and ran from MammothRanger, before running back and taking down MammothRanger with a slingblade. Kuroninja then prepared to charge up his finisher. MammothRanger got up, but then Kuroninja finished him off with his finisher, Tokyo Loneliness. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja then celebrated for a bit before going to the back.

* * *

Backstage, an interviewer went up to Kuroninja and asked him what was next for Kuroninja? Kuroninja said that as the Ace Without a Face, he has won the All-Star Championship, the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and the Ultimate Championship, but there was one title that Kuroninja hasn't held yet: the Tag Team Championship. Kuroninja was going to pursue the Tag Team Championship, and he already found a partner: NinjaBlack, who would show up in the next episode.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost appeared and challenged Kuroninja to a tag team match for next week.

* * *

 **5\. The Gouraigers vs Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom vs Mach Patrol vs ?**

This next match was a 4-way to see who the next challengers to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship would be. The current champions were Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, who were very interested in this match, watching it from backstage.

First, the Gouraigers made their entrance. Ever since they started the Golden Age with Kuroninja Gold, they had gotten stronger. However, they were unable to win the tag team championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, so would they be able to redeem themselves in this match?

Next, representing the Underworld faction, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance. These two were a skilled tag team, but they were unable to participate in the 4-way for the tag team championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania due to already having a match. Now, they had a chance to finally go after the tag team titles.

The next tag team was the Mach Patrol, the unlikely team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach. Aside from fighting in The Gauntlet, DekaBreak worked as a security guard. He decided to team with Kamen Rider Mach so that both of them could learn from each other. Anyway, they were very close to the tag team championship, but neither of them had won championship gold before.

Finally, there was the mystery team. Nobody knew who it was, but then the music played. It was the returning BN Team, the team of Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, representing the Kyurangers. The BN Team went to the ring, ready to win the tag team championship again.

The match started with Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom tried to attack Kamen Rider Mach, but Kamen Rider Mach was too fast for Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom then decided to tag in Kamen Rider Specter to help him out. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Mach charged at each other, knocking each other out. Kamen Rider Specter then went into a corner, but was tagged by KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger got to Kamen Rider Specter and began working on his shoulder, before tagging in KuwagaRaiger. The two of them started taking Kamen Rider Specter down, and then KuwagaRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out, and then tagged Kamen Rider Necrom back in again. Kamen Rider Necrom pushed KuwagaRaiger into the corner with a dropkick, letting DekaBreak tag himself in. DekaBreak attacked Necrom, putting him in an armlock. However, Kamen Rider Necrom was able to reach the ropes in time. He then started attacking DekaBreak repeatedly, until they both reached a corner. DekaBreak then pulled Necrom into the corner instead. Suddenly, Hebitsukai Silver tagged himself in.

Hebitsukai Silver and DekaBreak then circled each other. DekaBreak charged at Hebitsukai Silver, who took him down with a scoop slam. Hebitsukai Silver then tagged in Tenbin Gold, and the two of them took DekaBreak down with synchronized superkicks. Tenbin Gold then pinned DekaBreak in the middle of the ring.

1...2...

DekaBreak kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Mach charged at Tenbin Gold, attacking him several times, while also bouncing off of the ropes. Tenbin Gold then intercepted Kamen Rider Mach and took him out with a DDT. He then went to the corner for his finisher, but KabutoRaiger was in that corner. He tagged himself in and took out Kamen Rider Mach with a clothesline. KabutoRaiger then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Mach.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

The Gouraigers had won, which meant that they were going to challenge Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

The Mach Patrol were very disappointed backstage, after losing. Suddenly, Ryu Commander approached them. He revealed that there was a mystery attacker roaming around in The Gauntlet, and not only did this mystery attacker attack Space Sheriff Gavan, but the attacker also attacked the Lupinrangers and several other fighters. Kamen Rider Mach agreed to find this mystery attacker, but only if he could be added to the 6-fighter match at Gridlocked. Ryu Commander agreed. The Mach Patrol then prepared to search for their mystery culprit.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Gokai Red and Gokai Blue vs Gokai Silver and AbareKiller**

It was main event time. Gokai Red was going to have an Ultimate Championship match with Gokai Silver, but before that, he and Gokai Silver, along with Gokai Blue and AbareKiller, were going to face each other in a friendly tag team match.

First, Gokai Red, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, made his entrance, being accompanied by Gokai Blue. The two of them were ready to face Gokai Silver and AbareKiller.

Next, AbareKiller made his entrance by himself, to his own entrance music. AbareKiller had not been seen at Ultimate Gauntletmania, which made him feel left out. Because of this, AbareKiller was feeling more vicious than usual.

Gokai Silver's entrance music and video then played. Everyone was excited to see Gokai Silver fight, but it was taking a long time for him to show up. AbareKiller was getting annoyed and decided to look for him. Gokai Red and Gokai Blue were in the ring, about to leave, but as soon as AbareKiller went backstage, Akuroninja made his way into the ring.

"Akuroninja..." Gokai Red said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for that championship," Akuroninja said. "The Ultimate Championship belongs to me!"

"You're not getting your hands on this title," Gokai Red said. "I already chose Gokai Silver as my opponent for Gridlocked!"

"You were supposed to fight him in a match, right?" Akuroninja said. "It's too bad, because someone took care of him before this match could even start. Fortunately, I'm here to replace the Six Squad!"

"Oh yeah?" Gokai Red said. "You don't have a tag team partner!"

"Actually," Akuroninja said, "I'm here to introduce the newest member of the En4cers...Gokai Black."

Suddenly, Gokai Black appeared from the audience and attacked Gokai Blue from behind. Gokai Black looked like Gokai Red, except in black instead of red. Gokai Red and Akuroninja then went into the ring.

The bell rang, and Akuroninja was beating up Gokai Red badly. Gokai Red had to tag in Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue then went into the ring and took down Akuroninja with a fireman's carry slam. Akuroninja then retreated and tagged in Gokai Black. Gokai Black then took out Gokai Blue with an STO, and then went for the pin on Gokai Blue.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and put Gokai Black into the Captain's Hook submission. Gokai Black was about to submit, but then Akuroninja went down and moved the rope closer to Gokai Black, who then grabbed the bottom rope. Gokai Blue had no choice but to break up the pin. Both of them then tagged their partners in. Gokai Red then started arguing with the referee, because he saw Akuroninja moving the ropes closer so Gokai Black wouldn't submit. However, Akuroninja then took out Gokai Red with a low blow, without the referee seeing. Akuroninja then finished Gokai Red off with the package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Akuroninja and Gokai Black win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja had defeated the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, which meant that he had a title shot. Gokai Red tried to get up, but then he got attacked by Akuroninja and Gokai Black. Gokai Blue tried to save Gokai Red, but then DSR and Zyuoh Crow entered from the stage, clotheslined Gokai Blue, and then rushed into the ring to join Akuroninja.

However, before the En4cers could finish beating Gokai Red up in the middle of the ring, Akaninger, Zyuoh Eagle, and Sasori Orange rushed down to the ring and chased everyone out. Gokai Red had formed an unlikely alliance with Akaninger, Zyuoh Eagle, and Sasori Orange, who helped him up. The new alliance and the En4cers had a staredown as the episode ended.


	45. The Strongest Battle

Last week, Gokai Red and Gokai Blue were supposed to face Gokai Silver and AbareKiller, because at Gridlocked, Gokai Red and Gokai Silver were going to face each other for the Ultimate Championship. Instead, someone attacked Gokai Silver before the match, and then Akuroninja and the newest member of the En4cers, Gokai Black, took his place. Gokai Red was then pinned by Akuroninja, meaning that Akuroninja had a shot at the Ultimate Championship. The En4cers then appeared and started beating up Gokai Red, but then Akaninger, Zyuoh Eagle, and Sasori Orange ran out to save him.

Tonight, Gokai Red will team up with Akaninger, Zyuoh Eagle, and Sasori Orange, against the team of Akuroninja, Gokai Black, Zyuoh Crow, and DSR.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Shinobi vs Kamen Rider Quiz**

Kamen Rider Shinobi and Kamen rider Quiz were two fighters who had performed very well in their training. However, they had yet to impress anyone. This was the debut match for both of them, and they needed to impress the audience.

First, Kamen Rider Shinobi made his entrance. He was trained by StarNinger in his striking ability. Shinobi specialized in dodging and sneak attacks. Kamen Rider Quiz then made his entrance. He used his intellect against his opponents, which is how he performed very well in training. Unlike Kamen Rider Shinobi, though, Kamen Rider Quiz was more of an entertainer than a fighter. He had a very limited moveset, but his moves were very powerful if used correctly.

The two were about to begin, but then before the match began, Kamen Rider Woz appeared and attacked Kamen Rider Quiz, pushing him off the stage. Kamen Rider Shinobi tried to intervene, but then Kamen Rider Woz took him down with a clothesline. He then grabbed a microphone and announced that even though Kamen Rider Geiz wasn't in the Rider-Division Championship match at Gridlocked, he would be the next in line, no matter who the Rider-Division Champion was.

Kamen Rider Woz then made his exit.

* * *

Later, backstage, PteraRanger went up to Ryu Commander, the new general manager. She felt like after defeating both Go-on Silver and Momoninger at Ultimate Gauntletmania, she needed a challenge. Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger showed up. Anti-Kuroninja accepted the challenge for Shironinger, even though Shironinger didn't think it was a good idea.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Deathryuger**

Kamen Rider Rogue had finally gotten an opportunity to enter a match at Gridlocked. All he had to do was defeat Deathryuger.

First, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue made his entrance. Ever since losing so many times as Kamen Rider Rogue, he realized that he needed to start becoming more focused, which is why he had a new form as Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue entered the ring, waiting for his opponent.

Deathryuger then made his entrance next. He was the leader of the Underworld, but compared to the other Underworld members, he wasn't really doing that much. Deathryuger knew that he could enter a match at Gridlocked and spoil Kamen Rider Prime Rogue's moment.

The bell rang, and Deathryuger attacked Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. However, the attacks barely made a mark. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue tried to attack Deathryuger, but Deathryuger dodged it and took Prime Rogue down with a DDT. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue kicked out and then put Deathryuger into the crocodile chokeslam. However, Deathryuger dropkicked Kamen Rider Prime Rogue to escape, and then tried going for the pin again. However, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue got up and did the crocodile chokeslam again on Deathryuger. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Prime Rogue wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was now able to advance to the 6-fighter match at Gridlocked, which also featured AbareKiller, Lupin X, Houou Soldier, Kamen Rider Mach, and another fighter, where the winner would recieve a contract for a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match that they could cash in at any time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Patorangers were looking for the Lupinrangers. The reason why was because Patoren1 and Patoren3 had become the Mixed Tag Team Champions, but the Lupinrangers had a rematch. Unfortunately, someone attacked the Lupinrangers before they could arrive. Due to this, the Patorangers had no challengers for the Mixed Tag Team Championship...but then the Go-on Wings appeared. They were going to return to the Mixed Tag Team Division.

* * *

 **3\. Midoninger's Open Challenge**

Midoninger was in the ring for another open challenge. Last time, it didn't go so well, especially since she wasn't expecting the Darkprism Ranger. This time, Midoninger had a chance to prove herself again by issuing this open challenge.

A new fighter than appeared, but it wasn't the Darkprism Ranger. It was Voidninger, a fighter trained in the Kuroninja Dojo before arriving in The Gauntlet. Voidninger was completely different from the Darkprism Ranger, as she focused on sacrificing defence in exchange for very powerful moves.

The bell then rang, and Voidninger charged at Midoninger. However, Midoninger was able to attack Voidninger first. It looked like this time, Midoninger was going to win. However, Voidninger rolled out of the way, and then went back into the ring. She then took down Midoninger with a Spear.

Voidninger then started charging up her finisher, and then Midoninger got up. Voidninger then finished Midoninger off with a powerbomb, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Voidninger wins by pinfall.**

Voidninger then celebrated her victory over Midoninger. The Darkprism Ranger then appeared, and had a staredown with Voidninger, before both of them were attacked by the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Everyone then left for backstage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak were looking for the mysterious attacker who attacked Space Sheriff Gavan and a few other fighters. Their prime suspect was AbareKiller, not only because of his name, but also because AbareKiller used to attack people when he was bored, and AbareKiller hasn't appeared at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

DekaBreak was unsure about this, but Kamen Rider Mach went up to AbareKiller and started accusing him of attacking Space Sheriff Gavan and random fighters. AbareKiller said that he wasn't the mysterious attacker, and he had no idea who the attacker was. Kamen Rider Mach wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure about that?" Kamen Rider Mach said. "I mean, you never did anything at Ultimate Gauntletmania...so I wouldn't be surprised if you were the attacker!"

"I'm not the attacker," AbareKiller said, "but you're right. I've been bored ever since I didn't show up at Ultimate Gauntletmania...so how about you and me, one-on-one, in the ring...right now?"

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Mach vs AbareKiller**

Kamen Rider Mach made his way to the ring, being accompanied by DekaBreak. He had unintentionally accepted a challenge from AbareKiller, which happened because he thought that AbareKiller was the mysterious attacker. Anyway, both Kamen Rider Mach and AbareKiller were among 6 fighters in a match at Gridlocked. Whoever won that match would earn a contract for an Ultimate Championship match that they could cash in at any time. Would this match affect how AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Mach saw each other?

AbareKiller then made his entrance, ready to fight. He challenged Kamen Rider Mach to this match after being reminded of how he wasn't at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

The bell rang, and AbareKiller charged at Kamen Rider Mach. However, Kamen Rider Mach was too fast for AbareKiller. He dodged all of AbareKiller's attacks, bouncing from one side of the ring to the other, until AbareKiller pushed him down. AbareKiller then went for Kamen Rider Mach's leg, but then Kamen Rider Mach got up and did a backflip over AbareKiller. He then dropkicked him in the back, knocking AbareKiller down. It looked like Kamen Rider Mach was going to score an upset win over one of the most dangerous fighters in The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Mach then climbed up to the top rope and hit a Frog Splash on AbareKiller. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out. Kamen Rider Mach tried to run away, but then AbareKiller grabbed his leg and took him down with a dragonscrew leg whip. AbareKiller then put Kamen Rider Mach into the heel hook, his finisher. Kamen Rider Mach tried to escape, but he couldn't. Kamen Rider Mach then submitted.

 **AbareKiller wins by pinfall.**

AbareKiller then released the hold and left. Suddenly, Houou Soldier, Lupin X, and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue appeared. They all stared at AbareKiller and each other intimidatingly. These 4, along with Kamen Rider Mach, all wanted the Ultimate Championship match contract. However, there was one spot left. Next week, Shishi Red will face Zyuoh The World to see who gets the final spot.

* * *

 **5\. Kuroninja and NinjaBlack vs Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost**

Last week, Kuroninja announced that he was going to try and win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. He chose NinjaBlack as his tag team partner, and the two of them were challenged by Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost soon after. Now, this was Kuroninja's time to show everyone how successful he was as a tag team fighter.

First, Kuroninja made his way to the ring all by himself. He couldn't find NinjaBlack anywhere, but that didn't bother Kuroninja. Kuroninja then waited in the ring.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then made their way to the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva had a microphone with him.

"Hey, Kuroninja!" Dark Kiva said. "NinjaBlack isn't coming. Someone attacked him, but then ran away after he saw me. So how about we make it easier and have a singles match?"

"No way!" Kuroninja said. "The fans were excited for a _tag_ match...so it doesn't matter how long it takes for NinjaBlack to recover...until he does, I'll take on the both of you myself!"

The ball then rang, with Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the ring. Kuroninja dodged a punch from Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and then kicked him in the face. Kuroninja then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then kicked out, and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost blocked all of Kuroninja's strikes, and then took him down with a shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then picked Kuroninja up, putting him in the tombstone piledriver position. He was about to finish Kuroninja off with the tombstone piledriver...

...but then, NinjaBlack ran into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a hurricanrana, forcing him to let Kuroninja go. Kuroninja then tagged NinjaBlack in, who then put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost on his knees. NinjaBlack then climbed up the top rope, taking down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a missile dropkick. He then finished it off with a standing moonsault, which connected into a pinfall.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and NinjaBlack win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and NinjaBlack then celebrated, but then Kuroninja picked up a microphone.

"So, did you guys enjoy it?" Kuroninja asked. Everyone cheered.

"Unfortunately," Kuroninja said, "NinjaBlack is still unconscious after the attack. But this isn't NinjaBlack! When I heard about the mysterious attacks happening here, I decided to make a plan B. Ladies and gentlemen, presenting my tag team partner... **Sky Ninja Shurikenger!**

"NinjaBlack" took his helmet off, revealing that he was actually Shurikenger.

"I am a ninja of the night;" Kuroninja said, "Shurikenger is a ninja of the skies; together, we are the night sky. We are YOZORA!"

YOZORA was the name of Kuroninja and Shurikenger's new tag team.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Akuroninja, Gokai Black, Zyuoh Crow, and DSR vs Gokai Red, Akaninger, Zyuoh Eagle, and Sasori Orange**

This match was an 8-fighter tag team match between Akuroninja's team and Gokai Red's team. Akuroninja was one of the two challengers for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Gridlocked, the other being Gokai Silver. However, Gokai Red wanted it to be a traditional 1-on-1 match between himself and Gokai Silver. Akuroninja and the En4cers attacked Gokai Red last week, causing Akaninger, Sasori Orange, and Zyuoh Eagle to rush in and save Gokai Red. Now, it was time to see which team was the strongest: this newly formed team of fighters who didn't really have any common ground, or the En4cers?

First, Akuroninja made his way to the ring, being accompanied by DSR, Zyuoh Crow, and Gokai Black following him from behind. Akuroninja wanted to get his hands on the Ultimate Championship, but he had lost to Gokai Silver at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Because of this, he decided to insert himself in a match against Gokai Red and Gokai Blue after Gokai Silver got attacked by a mysterious attacker.

Gokai Red then made his entrance, along with Sasori Orange, Zyuoh Eagle, and Akaninger. These 4 were ready to stand up to the En4cers. Gokai Red held up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see.

The match started with Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh Crow in the ring. Zyuoh Crow and Zyuoh Eagle looked similar to each other, except that Zyuoh Crow was black instead of red. He also had a red visor. Zyuoh Crow charged at Zyuoh Eagle, who rolled out of the way. Zyuoh Eagle then suplexed Zyuoh Crow and went for the pin right away.

1...

Zyuoh Crow then kicked out and tried to put Zyuoh Eagle into the crossface chickenwing, but then Zyuoh Eagle elbowed Zyuoh Crow to get out of it. At the same time, DSR and Gokai Black went out of the ring and began attacking Gokai Red and Sasori Orange, so Zyuoh Eagle could only tag in Akaninger. Akaninger charged at Zyuoh Crow, who tagged in Akuroninja. The two then double-teamed on Akaninger, with Zyuoh Crow powerbombing Akaninger into Akuroninja, who put him into the piledriver position. Akuroninja then tagged in Gokai Black, who put Akaninger into a facelock. Akaninger was in the middle of the ring, and he tried to escape. Gokai Black then let him go and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akaninger kicked out, and then kicked Gokai Black before falling again. Sasori Orange reached out and tagged Akaninger, and then he went into the ring and speared Gokai Black. Gokai Black rolled out of the way to tag in Zyuoh Crow. Zyuoh Crow then went for Sasori Orange, who took him down with a knee to the torso. Zyuoh Crow then escaped and tagged in DSR, who then tried to put Sasori Orange into some kind of submission hold. However, Sasori Orange was able to dodge all of DSR's moves and finished him off with the Antares. Sasori Orange went for the pin on DSR.

1...2...

DSR kicked out, so Sasori Orange tagged in Gokai Red. The two of them charged at DSR from opposite sides, so DSR moved out of the way, causing them to bump into each other. DSR was about to escape, but then the two of them saw it in time. Gokai Red and Sasori Orange then both superkicked DSR, and then Sasori Orange went out of the ring. Gokai Red then charged up his finisher. DSR got up, and Gokai Red was about to finish him off with a Rainmaker, but then Akuroninja entered the ring and attacked Gokai Red from behind. Gokai Red then took down Akuroninja with a DDT, and then went to his corner, waiting for DSR to get up so he could finish him off and win for his team. Suddenly, Akaninger tagged himself in, upsetting the audience and Gokai Red. Akaninger then headed straight for DSR, who put Akaninger in the Cobra Clutch, forcing him to submit and cost his entire team the match.

 **The En4cers win by submission.**

After the match, Gokai Red, Zyuoh Eagle, and Sasori Orange picked up Akaninger and threw him out of the ring, causing everyone in the audience to cheer. However, they didn't see Akuroninja and the others, who took out Sasori Orange and Zyuoh Eagle form behind. Gokai Red then fought off DSR, Gokai Black, and Zyuoh Crow, but Akuroninja picked Gokai Red up and put him into the package piledriver position.

Suddenly, Gokai Silver ran out from the stage. He had recovered from the attack caused by an unknown person, and he was here to rescue Gokai Red. Gokai Silver then took down Akuroninja with a Spear, saving Gokai Red. However, Gokai Silver wasn't done. He picked up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship and held it in front of Gokai Red.


	46. Last Episode Before Gridlocked

Last week, Gokai Silver had recovered from his attack, and took down Akuroninja, before challenging Gokai Red for the Ultimate Championship. Now, he will team up with KibaRanger to take on Gokai Red and Gokai Blue.

However, that's not all. Zyuoh The World will be in the main event, where he faces Shishi Red in order to decide the final spot in the 6-way at Gridlocked, where the winner earns an Ultimate Championship match that can be cashed in at any time.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. NinjaBlack vs Kamen Rider Necrom**

NinjaBlack had recovered from a series of mysterious attacks happening in The Gauntlet. Now, he was ready to fight, even though he wasn't going to be Kuroninja's tag team partner anymore. First, NinjaBlack made his entrance.

Kamen Rider Necrom then made his entrance, ready to fight. He and the others in the Underworld felt like they were being forgotten again, and it was mostly because of Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Necrom had a chance to cause an upset to the debuting NinjaBlack by winning against him in this opening match.

The bell then rang, and the two fighters circled each other. Kamen Rider Necrom was having the upper hand. He had trapped NinjaBlack into the corner, and was starting to attack him with a series of kicks and punches. Kamen Rider Necrom then threw NinjaBlack out of the corner and into the center of the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom then went for the pin.

1...2...

NinjaBlack kicked out, and then got up. Kamen Rider Necrom, however, was ready for his finisher: the Eyedrop Kick. He charged at NinjaBlack, who then dodged and took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a combo of attacks. Kamen Rider Necrom tried to fight back, but NinjaBlack blocked Kamen Rider Necrom's attacks. He then picked Kamen Rider Necrom up, dropped him down, and, finally, he finished him off with a kick to the face. NinjaBlack then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **NinjaBlack wins by pinfall.**

NinjaBlack then celebrated his victory, and he was joined by Kuroninja and Shurikenger on stage. Apparently, these 3 had formed an alliance.

* * *

Backstage, NinjaBlack and YOZORA, the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, were stopped by Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Specter. They said that Kuroninja and Shurikenger got lucky when they defeated Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost, and that was just one victory. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom had more experience than Kuroninja and Shurikenger as a tag team, and they issued a challenge for YOZORA at Gridlocked.

* * *

 **2\. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger vs the Go-on Wings**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger were one of the most unlikely teams in the mixed tag team division. They had challenged for the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, yet they didn't win, because they didn't really get along with each other. However, they had a chance to defeat the Go-on Wings tonight, who were going to challenge the current Mixed Tag Team Champions, Patoren1 and Patoren3, at Gridlocked.

Patoren1, Patoren2, and Patoren3 were in the commentary table along with Kuroninja-10 and the newest member of the commentary team, Kuronindracon. They were going to observe their opponents for Gridlocked.

First, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger made their entrance. Anti-Kuroninja, recently, had been starting to refer to himself as "The Prestigious One," because of "something that happened on February 22," according to Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger was also training for her match against PteraRanger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Gridlocked. Would these two be able to get along this time?

The Go-on Wings then made their entrance. They were ready to face off against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, after a long time of failing in the singles division, besides Go-on Silver's reign as the Gauntlet Women's Champion. Go-on Gold was the one who needed this victory the most, since he lost most of his singles matches.

The match then began with Shironinger and Go-on Silver in the ring. The two fighters circled around each other, and then Go-on Silver charged at Shironinger. Shironinger dodged all of Go-on Silver's attacks, and then tried to attack Go-on Silver with a running punch. Go-on Silver, however, was able to duck and take down Shironinger with a judo throw. Go-on Silver then went up to the top rope, about to finish Shironinger off with a shooting star press. She jumped off, but Shironinger was able to dodge. Shironinger then tagged in Anti-Kuroninja, who went into the ring. Go-on Silver then tagged in Go-on Gold.

Go-on Gold ran towards Anti-Kuroninja, who tried to attack him with a clothesline. Go-on Gold ducked, and then jumped onto the middle rope, flying off and taking down Anti-Kuroninja with a cutter. Go-on Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja then kicked out. He then picked Go-on Gold up and prepared his new finishing move, the 2/22. The 2/22 was a combo where Anti-Kuroninja would attack with two left-hand punches onto his opponent, before finishing him off with a DDT. Anti-Kuroninja was about to win, but then Go-on Silver went back into the ring by leaping over the top rope and kicking Anti-Kuroninja in the back. Go-on Silver then tagged herself in, while Anti-Kuroninja tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger then jumped in and took down Go-on Silver with a slingblade. She then pulled Go-on Silver into a corner and finished her off with a running knee, before putting her into the center of the ring. However, Go-on Silver rolled out of the way and tagged in Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold charged at Shironinger, who quickly ran back to her corner, tagging in Anti-Kuroninja. The two of them had created a new tag team finisher, where Shironinger picked Anti-Kuroninja up and threw him at Go-on Gold.

Anti-Kuroninja then flew onto Go-on Gold, pinning him in the center of the ring.

1...2...

Go-on Gold then reversed the pin so Anti-Kuroninja was the one getting pinned.

1...2...3!

 **The Go-on Wings win by pinfall.**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, disappointed left the ring, while the Go-on Wings celebrated. They then went up to the commentary table and challenged the Patorangers for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Backstage, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger were walking back to the locker room, when PteraRanger appeared. Anti-Kuroninja tried to say how Shironinger would take the Women's Championship away from her, but PteraRanger said that Shironinger couldn't win, even with help from Anti-Kuroninja.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper vs Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Odin**

At Gridlocked, Kamen Rider Zi-O was going to get his rematch for the Rider-Division Championship, as Kamen Rider Orga, the current Rider-Division Champion, didn't pin Kamen Rider Zi-O when he won the title at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, one half of the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. The other half, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, was accompanying both of them to the ring. These 3 represented in the Kamen Rider Division in the Six Squad, a faction led by Gokai Silver, which also included AbareKiller, KibaRanger, Dragonranger, and the Go-on Wings.

Kamen Rider Orga then made his entrance next, along with Kamen Rider Odin. These 2 represented the En4cers, a faction led by Akuroninja. Joining the En4cers had led Kamen Rider Orga to success, such as winning the Rider-Division Championship.

The match started with Kamen Rider Odin and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in the ring. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was attacking Kamen Rider Odin, but Kamen Rider Odin wasn't moving. Punch Hopper then tagged in Zi-O, and the two of them began attacking Odin, who still wasn't moving. Kamen Rider Zi-O was about to leave, but then he turned his back, and Kamen Rider Odin chokeslammed him. Kamen Rider Orga then got out a steel chair and attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O on the ground.

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper win by disqualification.**

Suddenly, the Gouraigers appeared, along with the All-Star Champion, Kuroninja Gold, as they attacked Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Orga then picked up the Rider-Division Championship and warned Kamen Rider Zi-O that he wouldn't be able to win back the Rider-Division Championship, and that he should look behind him.

As Orga left, Kamen Rider Zi-O looked behind him and saw Kamen Rider Woz, who attacked him with a Spear. Kamen Rider Woz then picked Kamen Rider Zi-O up and finished him off with a new finisher: the Future Shock. This was some kind of warning to Kamen Rider Zi-O, whether he won the belt at Gridlocked or not.

* * *

 **4\. Gokai Red and Gokai Blue vs Gokai Silver and KibaRanger**

At Gridlocked, it was going to be Gokai Silver vs Gokai Red for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. However, a mysterious attacker attacked Gokai Silver, so Akuroninja decided to take his place. Because of this, the match was changed to a 3-way.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance, alone. He was the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, and he held the belt up for everyone to see. Gokai Red walked to the ring, waiting for Gokai Blue and his opponents.

Gokai Silver then made his entrance, along with KibaRanger. These two were ready to fight against Gokai Red before the match at Gridlocked.

Gokai Blue's entrance music then played. Everyone was cheering, but it was taking a very long time for him to show up. The music then stopped, and Gokai Blue didn't show up.

Suddenly, backstage, DekaBreak noticed someone running away from an unconscious fighter. Kamen Rider Mach went after him, but the mystery person got away. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach then noticed who the unconscious fighter was. It was Gokai Blue, the most recent victim of these mysterious attacks.

* * *

Ryu Commander was upset that these attacks were going on. They were disrupting events, such as causing the main event at Gridlocked to become a 3-way, and forcing Kuroninja to find another tag team partner. Sasori Orange then decided that he would start searching for the mystery attacker before Gridlocked was over. DekaBreak decided to join too.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Zyuoh The World vs ShishiRed**

At Gridlocked, there would be a 6-fighter match, with the winner earning an Ultimate Championship match that could be cashed in at any time. 5 slots were already taken, by AbareKiller, Houou Soldier, Lupin X, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, and Kamen Rider Mach. This match was going to determine the final slot, which would either be filled by Shishi Red, or Zyuoh The World.

Zyuoh The World made his entrance first. Ever since he lost the Ultimate Championship to Gokai Red, he was ready to rise back to the top. However, this wouldn't be easy, as he was facing someone else who had lost a championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania...

Shishi Red then made his entrance. Not only was he a former All-Star Champion, but he had lost the All-Star Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania to Kuroninja Gold, even in his Shishi Red Orion form. Because of this upset, Shishi Red had to climb back up without a title, and what better way to do it than by winning an Ultimate Championship title shot that can be cashed in at any time?

The bell rang, and the two fighters were ready. Zyuoh The World was very focused on winning, but so was Shishi Red. However, Shishi Red made the mistake of mostly relying on his luck to win. Zyuoh The World charged at Shishi Red, who dodged, causing Zyuoh The World to get hit into the corner. Shishi Red then picked Zyuoh The World up and took him down with a suplex, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, and then pushed Shishi Red down. He then put Shishi Red into a Boston Crab, but Shishi Red was able to reach the ropes in time. He then pushed Zyuoh The World out of the way, and then attacked with a series of knife-edge chops. Shishi Red then took down Zyuoh The World with a DDT, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, and then took down Shishi Red with a crocodile chokeslam. He then began charging up his energy. Shishi Red got up, but it was too late for him. Zyuoh The World finished Shishi Red off with his finisher, the _World's End_. Zyuoh The World then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World was now the last fighter with an oppotunity to win an Ultimate Championship title shot that could be cashed in at any time.


	47. Gridlocked

This event is finally here. 6 fighters have the opportunity of a lifetime, to win a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship title shot that can be cashed in at any time. These 6 include Houou Soldier, AbareKiller, and Lupin X, who couldn't get a spot on the Ultimate Gauntletmania card, Kamen Rider Mach, who has been impressive in The Gauntlet, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, who wants to show everybody who he is, and Zyuoh The World, a former Ultimate Champion who wants to redeem himself after losing the title at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

However, that's not all. In the main event, Gokai Red will be defending the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against both Gokai Silver and Akuroninja. It was originally going to be just Gokai Red vs Gokai Silver, but then a mystery attacker attacked Gokai Silver on the Gauntlet episode after Ultimate Gauntletmania. Akuroninja then challenged Gokai Red for the title and pinned him, meaning that Akuroninja could challenge Gokai Red for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

Speaking of the mystery attacker, Sasori Orange and DekaBreak have vowed to find the mystery attacker before the end of this event. This attacker has already caused a lot of disruptions on this show, attacking Space Sheriff Gavan, NinjaBlack, and the Lupinrangers.

Welcome...to Gridlocked.

* * *

 **1\. Go-on Wings vs Patoren1 and Patoren3 - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

The event was now ready to begin, starting with a Mixed Tag Team Championship match. First, the challengers, the Go-on Wings, made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver were back in the Mixed Tag Team division, because both of them had learned that they were better in mixed tag team action than in singles matches, especially Go-on Gold, who wasn't doing so well in the singles division. The Go-on Wings were ready to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship again.

Patoren1 and Patoren3 of the Patorangers then made their entrance. These two had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, facing the team of Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, and the team of Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow. Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow were the Mixed Tag Team Champions then, but Patoren1 and Patoren3 pinned Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, meaning that the Lupinrangers could get their rematch. They didn't respond, though, due to having been taken out by the mysterious attacker. Patoren1 and Patoren3 held the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts up for everyone to see, as they went into the ring.

The match started with Patoren1 and Go-on Gold in the ring. These two had very different fighting styles. The Patorangers were mostly technicians, while the Go-on Wings were high-flyers. Patoren1 tried to go for a punch, but Go-on Gold rolled out of the way. Go-on Gold then grabbed Patoren1's arm, but Patoren1 grabbed both Go-on Gold's arms. He then pulled Go-on Gold over to his corner, where he tagged in Patoren3. Patoren3 then charged at Go-on Gold, taking him down with a running forearm, and then going for the pin.

1...

Go-on Gold quickly kicked out and tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver charged at Patoren3 and took her out with a slingblade. She then went for a standing moonsault, but Patoren3 rolled out of the way. Patoren3 then got Go-on Silver's arms and put Go-on Silver into an armlock. Go-on Silver was trying not to submit. Fortunately, she saw the ropes and got to them in time. Patoren3 then backed away from Go-on Silver as a sign of good sportsmanship.

Go-on Silver and Patoren3 then continued fighting, before both fighters reached the side of the ring. Go-on Silver grabbed onto Patoren3's arm, jumped onto and bounced off the middle rope, and then threw Patoren3 down. Go-on Silver then tagged in Go-on Gold, who then jumped off the top rope, landing on Patoren3 with a 450 Splash. Patoren3 then escaped and tagged in Patoren1. The two of them took down Go-on Gold with a double DDT. Patoren1 went for the pin on Go-on Gold.

1...2...

Go-on Gold escaped, but Patoren1 wasn't finished. He tried to target Go-on Gold's hand, but Go-on Gold knew about Patoren1's technical fighting style. He decided to use the ropes to his advantage. Go-on Gold bounced off the ropes and took out Patoren1 with a running clohtesline. He then prepared for his finisher, a standing moonsault. Go-on Gold hit it on Patoren1, and it looked like Go-on Gold was going to win.

1...2...

Patoren1 then grabbed Go-on Gold's arm and put Go-on Gold into an armlock. Go-on Gold was forced to submit.

 **Patoren1 and Patoren3 win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

The Patorangers then went back to celebrate, only for a very familiar entrance theme to play. The 3 Lupinrangers, Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin Yellow made their entrance, having a brief staredown with the Patorangers before they left backstage. The Lupinrangers still didn't get their rematch for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, after all.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Odin, DSR, and Zyuoh Crow vs Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

The next match was going to be a match between 3 members of the En4cers, and the Gauntlet Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen RIder Grease.

First, DSR made his entrance. Behind him were Zyuoh Crow and Kamen Rider Odin. These 3 were ready to get their hands on championship gold. Kamen Rider Build and his teammates entered next, to Kamen Rider Build's theme. They were the current Trios Champions, and they held the title belts up for everyone to see.

The match then began with Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Zyuoh Crow in the ring. These 2 circled around each other, but then Zyuoh Crow charged at Cross-Z and started attacking him. Due to his boxing background, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was able to block the attacks with his fists. He then responded with punches to the face and chest of Zyuoh Crow. Zyuoh Crow then got knocked out, so Kamen Rider Cross-Z went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh Crow then kicked out. He crawled underneath Kamen Rider Cross-Z and then put him into the crossface chickenwing. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was caught, and Zyuoh Crow was trying to pull him down to get him to submit, but instead, Kamen Rider Cross-Z got Zyuoh Crow off with a judo throw. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was about to continue attacking Zyuoh Crow, but then he tagged in Kamen Rider Odin and stayed at the ringside area. Kamen Rider Odin got into the ring, and Kamen Rider Cross-Z started punching him, but Kamen Rider Odin didn't budge. Kamen Rider Odin then grabbed Cross-Z's face and threw him into the side. Kamen Rider Odin then slowly walked towards him, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z tagged in Kamen Rider Grease. The two of them began punching Kamen Rider Odin. They then lifted him up, trying to take him down with a double suplex. Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease had successfully done it, which caused the audience to cheer loudly. Kamen Rider Grease then went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Odin then kicked out and tagged in DSR. Zyuoh Crow was staying outside. He pulled out a steel chair from underneath the ring, and when Kamen Rider Grease went to the corner to charge at DSR, Zyuoh Crow hit him with the steel chair, away from the sight of the referee. DSR then put Kamen Rider Grease into the Cobra Clutch, trying to get him to submit. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Build noticed Zyuoh Crow interfering in the match, and took him down with a moonsault off the top rope.

Kamen Rider Grease, meanwhile, was able to reach the bottom rope. He then took down Zyuoh Crow with a suplex, and then tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z again. The two of them started ganging up on DSR, finishing him off with a double powerbomb. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tried to go for the Dragon Sleeper, but DSR immediately knew about this and got away. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Odin, while Kamen Rider Cross-Z tagged in Kamen Rider Build.

Kamen Rider Odin then took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z, but didn't notice Kamen Rider Build on the top rope. Kamen Rider Build jumped off the top rope and pushed Kamen Rider Odin's head back with his knees. Kamen Rider Odin then fell down, and Kamen Rider Build was ready to finish him off with a standing moonsault. However, Kamen Rider Odin got up and caught Kamen Rider Build in midair. He then finished him off with a crucifix powerbomb. Kamen Rider Odin was about to finish Build off a second time, but then Zyuoh Crow got up and tagged himself in, wanting to _be the one_ to defeat Kamen Rider Build and score the victory for his team.

Zyuoh Crow then picked Kamen Rider Build up, but that was a big mistake. Kamen Rider Build took Zyuoh Crow down with a DDT, and then finished it with a standing moonsault, followed by the pinfall.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build's team wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

The 3 members of Kamen Rider Build's team celebrated, but then Kamen Rider Odin attacked Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Cross-Z and Odin had a staredown, before leaving in different paths.

* * *

 **3\. YOZORA vs Specter & Necrom**

Kuroninja had formed a new tag team with Shurikenger, because there was one championship that he was interested in, but he hadn't won it yet: the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Together, their new team was known as YOZORA, and their opponents at Gridlocked were none other than Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Specter and Necrom had been a tag team longer than Kuroninja and Shurikenger, who had just started, and this was a challenge for Kuroninja. This was going to be completely different from Kuroninja's specialty, which was _mixed_ tag team action.

First, Kuroninja's entrance music played, but there was a new entrance video. Kuroninja and Shurikenger then made their entrance, being accompanied by NinjaBlack, who was supposed to be Kuroninja's tag team partner. Unfortunately, he got attacked by the mysterious attacker before he had the chance, which is why now, he could only escort them to ringside.

Next, Specter and Necrom made their entrance. These 2 were very skilled fighters, both as singles competitors and in the tag team division. Both of them represented the Underworld Faction, a group of outcast fighters led by Deathryuger, which also included Zyuoh The World, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

The match then started with Kamen Rider Specter and Shurikenger in the ring. Shurikenger immediately went for Kamen Rider Specter, who used his speed to escape. Kamen Rider Specter was then about to take down Shurikenger with a clothesline, but Shurikenger then did a handstand, and took down Kamen Rider Specter with a hurricanrana. Shurikenger then did a standing shooting star press, but Specter rolled out of the way. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who dropkicked Shurikenger, which continued with a cutter from Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Necrom then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and got up. He then flipped over Kamen Rider Necrom and pushed him down, but Kamen Rider Necrom rolled back up and dropkicked Shurikenger in the face, knocking him out. He then picked Shurikenger up and demanded to fight Kuroninja.

Shurikenger then tagged Kuroninja in, who jumped over the ropes and took out Kamen Rider Necrom with a forearm. Kuroninja then picked Necrom up and challenged Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Necrom tagged him in, and there was a brawl. Kuroninja took out Kamen Rider Specter with a knee strike to the face, and then began charging up his finisher. Kamen Rider Specter got up, and then Kuroninja finished him off with Tokyo Loneliness. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **YOZORA win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger had proven themselves as a tag team, and they were ready to continue moving up the ranks.

* * *

 **4\. Shironinger vs Pteraranger - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

Shironinger was the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, thanks to Anti-Kuroninja challenging Pteraranger on behalf of Shironinger, even though Shironinger didn't believe she was ready. Anti-Kuroninja wanted to prove himself to Shironinger, even though Shironinger didn't want Anti-Kuroninja's help.

First, Shironinger made her entrance, being accompanied by Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger was just walking straight to the ring, while Anti-Kuroninja was handing out Anti-Kuroninja T-shirts to the audience, which read something about Anti-Kuroninja and 2/22. Shironinger then went to the ring, while Anti-Kuroninja stayed at ringside.

Pteraranger then made her entrance next, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. She then put the title down, ready to fight.

The bell rang, and Shironinger and Pteraranger charged at each other. Shironinger started striking at Pteraranger, who blocked one of the attacks and put Shironinger into an armbar. Shironinger was about to submit, but then Anti-Kuroninja grabbed the ropes and moved them closer to Shironinger. Shironinger then grabbed the ropes and took down Pteraranger.

Shironinger then began charging up her finisher, and Pteraranger got up. Shironinger then took Pteraranger down with a DDT, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Pteraranger kicked out. Shironinger then went to the corner, as Anti-Kuroninja pulled a kendo stick out of the ring. He then gave it to Shironinger, but then Shironinger threw the kendo stick out, wanting to win fairly. Pteraranger then rolled up Shironinger from behind.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out. Pteraranger then saw Anti-Kuroninja distracting her. She went out of the ring and superkicked Anti-Kuroninja, but didn't notice Shironinger, waiting in the ring for the right time. Pteraranger then went back into the ring, but got taken down by Shironinger with an STO. Shironinger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Pteraranger then kicked out and knocked Shironinger out by kicking her in the face. Pteraranger then got onto the top rope and waited for Shironinger to get up. When Shironinger got up, Pteraranger jumped off the top rope and finished Shironinger off with a missile dropkick, before pulling Shironinger's arm for a submission. Shironinger had no choice but to submit.

 **Pteraranger wins by submission and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

After Pteraranger's victory, Shironinger walked away in defeat. Anti-Kuroninja tried to follow her, but then Pteraranger went onto the top rope, dove off, and landed on Anti-Kuroninja, knocking him out. The crowd cheered.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Orga - Rider-Division Championship**

Next on the card was Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Zi-O had a rematch for the Rider-Division Championship because Kamen Rider Orga didn't pin him to win the championship. There was also the possibility that Kamen Rider Woz could interfere in this match. However, Kamen Rider Woz had been attacked backstage. Sasori Orange knew what this meant when he saw this. The mysterious attacker was near.

Anyway, first, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance. However, it was different from last time. Kamen Rider Zi-O had a new form for this fight: Kamen Rider Zi-O II. Kamen Rider Zi-O II made his way to the ring as he awaited his opponent, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Orga.

Kamen Rider Orga then made his entrance. As the fog machine activated, releasing fog into the stage, Kamen Rider Orga entered, holding the Rider-Division Championship on his shoulder. He made his way to the ring, ready to finish Kamen Rider Zi-O off.

The referee then took the Rider-Division Championship and the match started. Kamen Rider Orga immediately went for Kamen Rider Zi-O, taking him down with several strikes. However, Kamen Rider Zi-O was still fine. He picked Kamen Rider Orga up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Orga then kicked out. He picked Kamen Rider Zi-O up and attacked with some punches and kicks. Kamen Rider Zi-O was trying to fight back, and he threw Kamen Rider Orga over the ropes. The fight then continued outside the ring. Kamen Rider Orga hurled Kamen Rider Zi-O at a staircase, and then the referee began his count.

1...2...3...4...5...

Kamen Rider Orga then realized he needed to put Kamen Rider Zi-O back in the ring. He did that, and then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Zi-O.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out, and then took down Kamen Rider Orga with a vertical suplex, surprising everyone. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went to the top rope, ready to finish the match and win the Rider-Division Championship. He waited for Kamen Rider Orga to get up, and then jumped off the top rope, finishing him off with the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Orga then kicked out. Surprised, Kamen Rider Zi-O couldn't think of anything else to do. Kamen Rider Orga then took Kamen Rider Zi-O down with the Omega Driver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Orga wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Orga then picked the Rider-Division Championship up and left. Kamen Rider Zi-O then got up, but then suddenly, Kamen Rider Geiz appeared, with Kamen Rider Woz, who had been badly hurt from the attack earlier. Kamen Rider Geiz then took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a codebreaker and left.

* * *

 **6\. The Gouraigers vs Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

The Gouraigers were the next in line to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, especially since they had help from Kuroninja Gold, who was the current All-Star Champion. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were desperate to keep their titles, though. Would they be able to defeat the Gouraigers?

First, the Gouraigers made their entrance, being accompanied by Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold was holding the All-Star Championship, which he wasn't going to defend at this event. However, the Gouraigers had a chance to win the Tag Team Championship and add more gold to the Golden Age.

The champions, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, then made their entrance next. These two had won the Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania with their careers on the line, so they wanted to keep their titles as long as possible.

The match started with Kick Hopper and KabutoRaiger in the ring, and the bell rang. KabutoRaiger immediately went for Kick Hopper, wanting the Gouraigers to win the championship belts. Kick Hopper was put in a corner, where KabutoRaiger started headbutting him, giving no chance of escape. KabutoRaiger then took down Kick Hopper with a superkick, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kick Hopper found the bottom rope and put his leg on it. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them went for Kick Hopper. Kick Hopper superkicked KabutoRaiger out of the ring, but KuwagaRaiger took down Kick Hopper with a dropkick to the face. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kick Hopper then kicked out. He pushed KuwagaRaiger down, and then dragged him over to his corner. There, he tagged in Punch Hopper, and they both went for their finisher right away. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was holding KuwagaRaiger in powerbomb position. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then dropkicked KuwagaRaiger, who was then finished off by Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a powerbomb. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then went for the pin.

1...2...

There was a reason why fighters almost never used their finishers right away. KuwagaRaiger kicked out, and then started attacking Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then tried to do a pop-up powerbomb on KuwagaRaiger, but KuwagaRaiger knew it was coming and kicked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in the back. He then dragged him over to his corner and tagged in KabutoRaiger. The two of them then finished off Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with an aided piledriver. KabutoRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger got the championship belts and held them up for everyone to see. Kuroninja Gold then joined them in the ring. The 3 most powerful members of the Golden Age all had championship gold, but this was just the beginning. The Golden Age was taking over The Gauntlet, and they would take more championships soon.

* * *

 **7\. Houou Soldier vs AbareKiller vs Patoren X vs Zyuoh The World vs Kamen Rider Prime Rogue vs Kamen Rider Mach**

This match was for an Ultimate Championship match that could be cashed in at any time, which was placed inside a briefcase. These 6 fighters had a reason for wanting the briefcase: Houou Soldier, AbareKiller, and Patoren X didn't have a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, Zyuoh The World wanted to get his Ultimate Championship back, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue wanted to show off his new strength, and Kamen Rider Mach was underrated.

The fighters then made their entrances. First, Houou Soldier made his entrance. He entered as the lights on the stage began flashing red. Houou Soldier felt like it was unfair for the most legendary man in the universe to be left out of Ultimate Gauntletmania, so he decided that he was going to redeem himself by winning the match and earning the briefcase.

Patoren X then made his appearance. He wasn't going in his Lupin X form this time, as he wanted to win the match with agility. Patoren X ran into the ring and waited for the 4 others.

The next one was AbareKiller. AbareKiller was very deadly, and capable of challenging for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but he didn't really do anything at Ultimate Gauntletmania. AbareKiller now had a chance to show everyone why it was a mistake to leave him out of Ultimate Gauntletmania by winning the briefcase.

After that was Zyuoh The World, the most popular member of the Underworld faction, even though Deathryuger was the leader. Zyuoh The World made his entrance, slowly walking toward the stage. He had lost the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, and he was ready to get it back.

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was the 2nd to last fighter to appear. Originally Kamen Rider Rogue, he wasn't really doing that much, so he felt like he had to reinvent himself. Kamen Rider Rogue then returned as Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. All he had to do was win a championship.

The last one to enter was Kamen Rider Mach. The crowd cheered very loudly when he entered. Kamen Rider Mach quickly soaked in the cheers before running very quickly into the ring, leaping over the middle rope and going into the ring from in between the top rope and the middle rope. Now that everyone was in the ring, the match could now start.

The bell rang, and everyone started brawling with each other. Kamen Rider Mach was fighting AbareKiller, Zyuoh The World was fighting Houou Soldier, and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was fighting Patoren X. Kamen Rider Mach pushed AbareKiller out of the ring, Zyuoh The World pushed Houou Soldier out, and Prime Rogue pushed Patoren X out. The 3 of them then had a staredown. Both Mach and Zyuoh The World went for Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, but then Kamen Rider Prime Rogue took out Kamen Rider Mach by pushing him down. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then went for Zyuoh The World, which led to both of them chokeslamming each other down. Houou Soldier then recovered and dove onto the top rope. Everyone in the ring then stood up, but it was too late for them. Houou Soldier took all of them out with a Phoenix Splash! He then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Prime Rogue.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue kicked out and then started attacking Houou Soldier, but then AbareKiller recovered. He then pushed everyone out of the ring, except for Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, and then he challenged Kamen Rider Prime Rogue to a fight. AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue traded blows, but then AbareKiller put Kamen Rider Prime Rogue into his finisher, the heel hook. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue tried going for the ropes, but AbareKiller wouldn't let him.

Suddenly, Patoren X went back into the ring. He attacked both Kamen Rider Prime Rogue and AbareKiller, and then ran away. Kamen Rider Mach then recovered and took out Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a flying forearm. He then superkicked AbareKiller out of the ring, and now it was Patoren X vs Kamen Rider Mach. The two of them started fighting each other, and with their incredible speed, they dodged each other's attacks. Kamen Rider Mach then took down Patoren X with a spin kick, and then climbed up to the top rope. Kamen Rider Mach then landed on Patoren X with a frog splash, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Houou Soldier pushed Kamen Rider Mach out of the way. He then took him down with a DDT, and then pinned Patoren X in the middle of the ring.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier had successfully won the Ultimate Championship match. The referee gave him a silver briefcase, which had the contract inside it. Houou Soldier now needed to wait for the perfect moment to cash it in.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Gokai Silver vs Akuroninja vs Gokai Red - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Now it was time for the main event. Gokai Red was originally going to defend his title against Gokai Silver only, but then Akuroninja pinned Gokai Red, which meant that he could challenge for the Ultimate Championship. Now, it was a 3-way. Would Gokai Red be able to defend his title successfully?

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance. He was ready to win back his championship, which he was struggling to get. Gokai Silver high-fived a few fans before entering the ring, waiting for everyone else.

Next, Akuroninja made his entrance, being accompanied by Gokai Black and DSR, who had a match earlier with 2 other members of the En4cers, Kamen Rider Odin and Zyuoh Crow. Akuroninja entered the ring as Gokai Black and DSR stayed at ringside.

Finally, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Gokai Red, made his entrance. He had the Ultimate Championship with him, and he was ready to defend it against 2 opponents.

The match then began. Gokai Red and Gokai Silver surrounded Akuroninja and threw him out of the ring. Then, the two Gokaigers shook hands before fighting, as both of them were part of the same Sentai team.

Gokai Silver tried to grapple Gokai Red, but Gokai Red was very skilled in combat. He blocked all of Gokai Silver's strikes, except for one. Gokai Silver stunned Gokai Red with a right hand, and then took him down with a DDT. Gokai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out. He then went after Gokai Silver, but didn't see the En4cers at ringside. DSR was helping Akuroninja up, while Gokai Black attacked the referee from behind, taking him out. DSR then gave Akuroninja a steel chair, and Akuroninja started hitting Gokai Red and Gokai Silver with the steel chair. He then dropped it and put Gokai Silver in package piledriver position, with the intent of piledriving Gokai Silver onto the chair. Fortunately, Gokai Red found out about this and kicked Akuroninja in the leg to get his attention. Akuroninja then pushed Gokai Red out of the ring, where he was beaten up by Gokai Black and DSR, who were then ejected from ringside by the referee.

Akuroninja then turned around, but was taken out by a superman punch from Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver then began charging up his finisher, and when Akuroninja got up, Gokai Silver finished him off with a Spear. Gokai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and tried putting Gokai Silver into a sleeper hold in the middle of the ring. If Gokai Silver submitted or passed out, then Akuroninja would become the new champion. Gokai Red, however, got up right away, and broke up the submission by hitting Akuroninja. Gokai Red then finished off Akuroninja with the Rainmaker, but Gokai Silver was waiting. He charged at Gokai Red and took him down with a Spear. Gokai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out, and then Akuroninja kicked Gokai Red in the face, knocking him down. Gokai Silver then tried to roll Akuroninja up for a pin, but Akuroninja intercepted the attempt and finished Gokai Silver off with the package piledriver. Akuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out, and then Gokai Red charged into the both of them. Gokai Red then picked Akuroninja up and finished him off with the Rainmaker, before going for the pin on Akuroninja.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Red wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Gokai Red had successfully defended his title. He then helped Gokai Silver up, while Akuroninja walked away. Suddenly, before they could go back to the stage, DekaBreak's music played. DekaBreak made his way to the stage, without his tag team partner, Kamen Rider Mach, who was resting after his match against 5 other fighters. Anyway, DekaBreak was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," DekaBreak said, "I said that me and Sasori Orange would find out who the mystery attacker was before Gridlocked ended, and, unfortunately, we still haven't found out who it was. So I'm here to apologize for not finding the-"

Suddenly, the tv displayed something happening backstage. Sasori Orange was being choked by someone. This person was the mysterious attacker who had been attacking everyone. He was wearing purple armour, and had a helmet in the shape of a cobra's head. The mysterious attacker had been none other than Kamen Rider Ouja. DekaBreak rushed into the backstage area to rescue Sasori Orange, because Kamen Rider Ouja wasn't letting go of his chokehold.

When DekaBreak got there, he arrived with several security guards, and they began attacking Kamen Rider Ouja, who then left, but not before saying that he would return.


	48. Gokaigers vs En4cers

At Gridlocked, Gokai Red retained the Ultimate Championship against both Gokai Silver and Akuroninja. Now, he needed another challenger. However, he and Gokai Silver still had unfinished business with Akuroninja and the En4cers...so in the main event of this episode, Gokai Silver will team with Gokai Red and Gokai Blue to take on Akuroninja, Gokai Black, and DSR!

Also, Kamen Rider Ouja has been revealed as the mysterious attacker! After putting Sasori Orange in a choke hold for a long time, what are his intentions as he is in action tonight?

Welcome...to the Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow vs the Dark Necroms**

This episode started with Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow making their way to the ring. Even though Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow were the former Mixed Tag Team Champions, Lupin Red wanted to focus on singles action, so Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow were the ones to challenge Patoren1 and Patoren3 for the mixed tag team titles. Their opponents, Dark Necrom R and Dark Necrom Y, were already in the ring.

The match then started with Lupin Blue and Dark Necrom R in the ring. Dark Necrom R tried to attack Lupin Blue, but Lupin Blue dodged the attack. He then took down Dark Necrom R with a neckbreaker and tagged in Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow tried to attack Dark Necrom R, but then Dark Necrom R knocked out Lupin Yellow and tagged in Dark Necrom Y. Dark Necrom Y then started brawling with Lupin Yellow, putting her into the corner. Dark Necrom Y then backed off, but then started charging toward the corner. Lupin Yellow rolled out of the way and then put Dark Necrom Y in the position for her finisher, the russian leg sweep. Lupin Yellow then finished Dark Necrom Y off with the russian leg sweep, and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow win by pinfall.**

Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow had successfully defeated the Dark Necroms, sending a message to Patoren1 and Patoren3.

* * *

Backstage, Washi Pink and Chameleon Green, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, were upset that they couldn't defend the Women's Tag Team Championship at Gridlocked. Ryu Commander said that next week, there would be a tag team 3-way to determine their next challengers. It would be the Flowery Kunoichi Team vs the team of DekaYellow and DekaPink vs VoidPrism, the team of the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger. Whoever won would get to challenge Chameleon Green and Washi Pink for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **2\. DekaBreak vs Kamen Rider Ouja**

At Gridlocked, DekaBreak and Sasori Orange found out who had been attacking fighters after Ultimate Gauntletmania. It was none other than Kamen Rider Ouja. After Kamen Rider Ouja put Sasori Orange into a choke hold, DekaBreak arrived to save Sasori Orange. Now, Sasori Orange couldn't compete tonight, due to recovering from the choke hold, but DekaBreak wanted to make sure that justice was served upon Kamen Rider Ouja for attacking random fighters.

First, DekaBreak made his entrance. DekaBreak was going to fight against Kamen Rider Ouja, and he knew how dangerous Kamen Rider Ouja would be. After all, Kamen Rider Ouja was very merciless in his attacks. DekaBreak waited in the ring, ready to fight.

Kamen Rider Ouja then made his entrance. He had been waiting for a fight ever since he got signed to The Gauntlet (which was after Ultimate Gauntletmania), and when he got impatient, he started to attack random fighters and even the former general manager, Space Sheriff Gavan. As Kamen Rider Ouja made his way to the entrance, he shoved a random cameraman out of the way.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Ouja immediately went for DekaBreak. DekaBreak was prepared, though, as he held his arms up to block the attacks. DekaBreak then grabbed Kamen Rider Ouja's arms and began to restrain them.

However, Kamen Rider Ouja then fell backward, crushing DekaBreak and almost hurting his own arms. He then put DekaBreak into a choke hold, forcing DekaBreak to lose by submission.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by submission.**

Even after winning, Kamen Rider Ouja was still holding DekaBreak in the choke hold. A mob of security guards rushed out to the ring to separate the two, and they succeeded. Suddenly, Oushi Black charged into the ring, picked up Kamen Rider Ouja, and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. This was possibly because Sasori Orange was Oushi Black's partner, and Oushi Black wanted to avenge him after he got choked by Kamen Rider Ouja.

* * *

 **3\. YOZORA vs Kick Hopper & Punch Hopper vs the BN Team vs Cross-Z & Grease**

This match was going to determine the next challengers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, currently held by the Gouraigers. The 4 teams were YOZORA, the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, the team of Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, the BN Team, the team of Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, and the team of Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease, two thirds of the Gauntlet Trios Champions.

First, Kuroninja and Shurikenger made their way to the ring. They were being accompanied by NinjaBlack, and they had defeated Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom at Gridlocked. Now, they had a chance to move up in the tag team division and win the tag team championship, a title that Kuroninja hasn't held yet.

The next team were the former tag team champions, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. They won the titles at Ultimate Gauntletmania, but at Gridlocked, they had lost their titles to the Gouraigers. Now, they wanted to get back to the top.

Next was the team of Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver. These 2 represented the Kyurangers, and they were ready to get back in tag team action. Sadly, they weren't able to compete at Gridlocked for the Tag Team Championship, but would this be their time?

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then entered to new entrance music, with Kamen Rider Grease behind him. He was in his new Muscle Galaxy form, and even though Cross-Z and Grease were trios champions with Kamen Rider Build, they decided to go for the Tag Team Championship again.

The match then started with Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Grease in the ring. Only 2 fighters were allowed to be in the ring at the same time. Kamen Rider Grease charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja dodged. He then took down Kamen Rider Grease with a strike to the face, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who then charged at Kuroninja. Kuroninja then dodged punches from Kamen Rider Cross-Z, before countering with an uppercut. Kuroninja then went for his signature knee strike to the face, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z knew it was coming, ducked under it, and then punched Kuroninja in the face, knocking him out. Cross-Z then put Kuroninja into the dragon sleeper, and Kuroninja was about to submit.

However, Kuroninja wouldn't give up. He got up and escaped Kamen Rider Cross-Z, before going into the corner to charge up his finisher again. However, he was in the corner of Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged himself in, and then started moving as if he were in a boxing match. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and Kamen Rider Cross-Z then traded blows in the style of a boxing match, but then Kamen Rider Punch Hopper did a pop-up powerbomb on Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then went to a corner to rest, but Shurikenger was there. Shurikenger tagged himself in and ran towards Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who tagged in Kick Hopper and then picked Shurikenger up with a fireman's carry. Suddenly, Shurikenger reversed the fireman's carry and took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a DDT, and then dodged a superkick from Kick Hopper before taking him down with a hurricanrana. Shurikenger then went to the top rope and landed on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a shooting star press, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out, and then started attacking Shurikenger over to a corner. This corner was the corner of the BN Team, and Tenbin Gold tagged Shurikenger, putting him in the match. Tenbin Gold then took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a superkick, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then kicked out and attacked Tenbin Gold. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who put Tenbin Gold in powerbomb position. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then took down Tenbin Gold with the dropkick/powerbomb combo, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...

Tenbin Gold then kicked out and tagged in Hebitsukai Silver. The two of them then dodged Kamen Rider Punch Hopper's attacks, before taking him down with synchronized superkicks. Hebitsukai Silver then put Kamen Rider Punch Hopper into the cobra clutch. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper submitted.

 **The BN Team win by submission.**

The BN Team were now the next challengers to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger were tired. Shironinger had failed to win the Gauntlet Women's Championship, and Anti-Kuroninja had failed as a manager. However, Anti-Kuroninja revealed something. Next week, Shironinger would face Pteraranger _again_ , and if she won, then Shironinger would earn another shot at the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Kikai vs Kamen Rider Geiz**

One of the new fighters in training, Kamen Rider Kikai, had a chance to show the audience what he was capable of tonight, as he fought against Kamen Rider Geiz.

First, Kamen Rider Kikai made his entrance. Kamen Rider Kikai's fighting style was mostly focused on strength-based attacks, such as lifting his opponents. Kamen Rider Kikai made his way to the ring, waiting for Kamen Rider Geiz.

Kamen Rider Geiz then made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz. He had attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O after Zi-O failed to win the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Geiz walked into the ring, ready to fight his opponent.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Kikai pulled on Kamen Rider Geiz's arm. He then attacked Kamen Rider Geiz with a suplex, and then put him in the fireman's carry. Kamen Rider Kikai then took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a backbreaker. Kamen Rider Kikai then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz then kicked out. He then started to fight back against Kamen Rider Kikai. Kamen Rider Geiz then took Kikai down with a DDT, and then began charging up his finisher. Kamen Rider Kikai got up, but Kamen Rider Geiz took him down with a codebreaker. Kamen Rider Geiz then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Geiz wins by pinfall.**

After winning, Kamen Rider Woz then picked up a microphone and gave a warning to Kamen Rider Zi-O, that at Future Fist, Kamen Rider Geiz would defeat Kamen Rider Zi-O and change the future. The two of them then left.

* * *

 **5\. Patoren1 vs Kuroninja Gold - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Kuroninja Gold hadn't defended his All-Star Championship at Gridlocked, so he was going to defend it against Patoren1 in this match. Patoren1 believed that it was unfair for Kuroninja Gold to not defend his title, which is why this match was made.

First, Patoren1 made his entrance, holding his half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. Patoren1 was going to defend the title along with Patoren3 against the Lupinrangers at Future Fist, but now, he had a chance to become the All-Star Champion.

Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance, with the All-Star Championship resting on his right shoulder. The Gouraigers were behind him, holding the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts, as Kuroninja Gold made his way to the ring. He held the All-Star Championship up for everyone to see, and now he was ready to fight.

The bell rang, and then the match started. Patoren1 charged at Kuroninja Gold, but then Kuroninja Gold started dodging all the attacks. He then kicked Patoren1 in the chest, and then grounded him by punching him in the back. Kuroninja Gold was about to go for the pin, but then Patoren1 grabbed Kuroninja Gold's arms and put Kuroninja Gold into an armlock. It looked like Kuroninja Gold was about to submit.

However, KabutoRaiger distracted the referee while KuwagaRaiger moved the bottom ropes closer to Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold then grabbed the bottom ropes to escape the armlock, forcing Patoren1 to breakup the pin. Kuroninja Gold then low-blowed Patoren1 before the referee stopped talking to KabutoRaiger. Patoren1 got up, but then Kuroninja Gold finished him off with the Gold Rush, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kuroninja Gold had succeeded in defending the All-Star Championship against Patoren1. He and the Gouraigers then celebrated their victory on the stage.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Gokai Blue, Gokai Silver, and Gokai Red vs Akuroninja, Gokai Black, and DSR**

In the main event, Gokai Red was going to finish what he started with Akuroninja, along with 2 of the other Gokaigers.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance, along with Gokai Blue and Gokai Silver. Gokai Red was holding the Ultimate Championship. They went into the ring, waiting for the En4cers.

The En4cers then made their entrance, with Akuroninja leading the way, Gokai Black behind him, and DSR being the last to enter.

The match didn't start yet, but DSR and Gokai Black low-blowed Gokai Blue and Gokai Red, while Akuroninja put Gokai Silver into package piledriver position. DSR then rang the bell, starting the match. Akuroninja was about to finish Gokai Silver off right away, but then Gokai Red pushed Akuroninja down. Gokai Silver then kicked out and tagged in Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue then charged at Akuroninja, who tagged in Gokai Black. Gokai Black then brawled with Gokai Blue, but then Gokai Blue took down Gokai Black and put him into the captain's hook. Gokai Black then crawled towards the ropes and grabbed them just in time.

Gokai Black then attacked Gokai Blue, who tried to tag in Gokai Red. However, Gokai Red then got taken down by Akuroninja and DSR. Gokai Silver then took down DSR with a superman punch at ringside, before taking down Akuroninja with a Spear. The two of them were then taken out by each other.

In the ring, Gokai Blue was almost about to be finished by Gokai Black, but then Gokai Blue reversed the attack and put Gokai Black into the Captain's Hook. Gokai Black then submitted.

 **Gokai Silver, Gokai Red, and Gokai Blue win by submission.**

The Gokaigers then celebrated their victory over the En4cers, but then when Gokai Red got the Ultimate Championship belt back, the tv played, displaying Dragonranger. Dragonranger hadn't been seen for a long time, but now he was challenging Gokai Red for the Ultimate Championship at Future Fist.


	49. Rise of the Golden Age Again

At Gridlocked, Kamen Rider Ouja was revealed as the mysterious attacker, who was responsible for taking out many fighters and causing last-minute changes to the Gauntlet match cards. He had also taken out Sasori Orange with a choke hold. Now, in the main event, Oushi Black, Sasori Orange's partner, will face off with Kamen Rider Ouja one on one.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Mach Patrol vs Kamen Rider Orga and Zyuoh Crow**

This was the opening match to The Gauntlet. Mach Patrol, the team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach, was going to take on 2 members of the En4cers: Zyuoh Crow and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Orga.

First, the Mach Patrol made their entrance. DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach entered the ring, ready to fight. However, Kamen Rider Mach was more excited for this match. If he pinned Kamen Rider Orga, that meant that he could challenge him for the Rider-Division Championship.

Next, Kamen Rider Orga's entrance music played. Zyuoh Crow then entered, along with Kamen Rider Orga, the Rider-Division Champion. Kamen Rider Orga held the Rider-Division Championship up in the air for everyone to see as he walked to the ring.

The bell then rang, and the match started in chaos, with everyone in the ring, fighting each other. Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Mach fell out of the ring during all this chaos, which led to DekaBreak and Zyuoh Crow starting. DekaBreak had already restrained Zyuoh Crow in a wristlock, and Zyuoh Crow was struggling to escape. However, he threw DekaBreak down to escape the wristlock, and then kicked DekaBreak in the back. Zyuoh Crow then tagged in Kamen Rider Orga, who tried to keep DekaBreak away from Kamen Rider Mach, because if Kamen Rider Mach pinned Kamen Rider Orga, it meant that he was the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship.

Kamen Rider Orga took down DekaBreak with a backbreaker, and then started beating him up in the middle of the ring. Kamen Rider Orga then tagged Zyuoh Crow in, and the two of them began putting DekaBreak into a corner and beating him up. DekaBreak then escaped one of the punches, and then took down Zyuoh Crow. He then crawled to his corner, but Zyuoh Crow got up and grabbed his legs, trying to pull him away. DekaBreak then kicked Zyuoh Crow out of the way and tagged in Kamen Rider Mach.

Kamen Rider Mach then charged into the ring and took down Zyuoh Crow with an enzuigiri, and then called out Kamen Rider Orga. Orga refused to tag himself in, so Kamen Rider Mach tagged in DekaBreak. Kamen Rider Orga then accepted the challenge, and tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Orga then tried to take down DekaBreak with the Omega Driver, but then DekaBreak got out of it and put Kamen Rider Orga into an armlock. He then brought Kamen Rider Orga with him as he tagged in Kamen Rider Mach. DekaBreak then took down Kamen Rider Orga with a DDT, as Kamen Rider Mach climbed up to the top rope. He then jumped off and landed on Kamen Rider Orga with a frog splash. Kamen Rider Mach then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Mach Patrol win by pinfall.**

Because Kamen Rider Mach pinned the Rider-Division Champion, and because Kamen Rider Mach was a Kamen Rider, it meant that he was now able to challenge Kamen Rider Orga for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak celebrated, as they headed backstage.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Mach challenged Kamen Rider Orga to put his title on the line at Future Fist, before leaving with DekaBreak.

* * *

 **2\. Flowery Kunoichi Team vs DekaYellow and DekaPink vs VoidPrism**

This match was to determine the next challengers to the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. The Flowery Kunoichi Team were going to take on both the team of DekaYellow and DekaPink and the team of the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger.

First, the Flowery Kunoichi Team made their entrance. Flower Ninja Ayame, the blue ranger and leader of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, appeared first, followed by the two fighters who would participate in this match: Flower Ninja Sakura, the pink ranger, and Flower Ninja Ran. The Flowery Kunoichi Team were in the finals to crown the inaugural Women's Tag Team Champions, but they didn't win. Would they be able to redeem themselves in this match?

Next, DekaYellow and DekaPink made their entrance. They were going to challenge for the Women's Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, but they failed to win. Now, they had another shot at the Women's Tag Team Championship.

Lastly, the team of the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger, also known as VoidPrism, made their entrance. These 2 were the newest callups to the Gauntlet, and they had been trained by Kuroninja in the Kuroninja Dojo. Would the teachings of Kuroninja make them successful tonight?

The match then began, with Flower Ninja Sakura and DekaPink in the ring. Flower Ninja Sakura had the upper hand on DekaPink, and took her out with a dropkick. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

DekaPink kicked out, and then took down Flower Ninja Sakura with a clothesline. She then tagged in DekaYellow, and the two of them picked Flower Ninja Sakura up. Sakura then took out the two of them with a hurricanrana, and then tagged in Flower Ninja Ran. Flower Ninja Ran then took out DekaPink with a flying forearm, before getting taken down by a northern lights suplex from DekaYellow, which then transitioned into a pin.

1...2...

Flower Ninja Ran then kicked out, and DekaYellow could foresee what Ran was about to do next. DekaYellow then took out Ran with a clothesline, but then Voidninger tagged herself in, because DekaYellow was standing in VoidPrism's corner. Voidninger then took down Flower Ninja Ran with a powerbomb, and then called out Flower Ninja Sakura. Flower Ninja Sakura then tagged herself in, and then brawled with Voidninger. Voidninger then put Flower Ninja Sakura into powerbomb position, and then let the Darkprism Ranger tag herself in. VoidPrism then finished Flower Ninja Sakura off with a powerbomb/cutter combo. The Darkprism Ranger then went for the pin on Flower Ninja Sakura.

1...2...3!

 **VoidPrism wins by pinfall.**

Voidninger and the Darkprism Ranger were now ready to challenge for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship at Future Fist. The current Women's Tag Team Champions, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink of the Kyurangers, were waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gokai Red was being interviewed on his reaction to Dragonranger's challenge. Gokai Red said that he accepted the challenge that Dragonranger had sent, but Gokai Red would still be the one holding the Ultimate Championship at the end.

* * *

 **3\. Deathryuger vs KibaRanger**

Deathryuger felt like the Underworld was losing its momentum. Zyuoh The World wasn't the Ultimate Champion anymore, and Deathryuger didn't have that much opportunities. In this match, he was going to get his momentum back by fighting KibaRanger.

First, Deathryuger made his entrance. He was being accompanied by Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Specter, the 2 other most powerful fighters of the Underworld Faction. Deathryuger then stayed in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

KibaRanger then made his entrance. He was a fighter in the Six Squad faction, an alliance led by Gokai Silver. KibaRanger made his way to the ring, ready to fight Deathryuger.

The bell rang, and Deathryuger and KibaRanger charged at each other. KibaRanger tried to fight back against Deathryuger, but Deathryuger escaped by grabbing on to the ropes. He then finished KibaRanger off with the Mordida Del Spino and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger wins by pinfall.**

Deathryuger then got out a microphone and reminded everyone that even with all the factions, such as the En4cers, the Six Squad, The Golden Age, the Kyurangers, and whatever Kuroninja was doing, the Underworld was still here, and they wanted more opportunities at something.

* * *

Backstage, Anti-Kuroninja was excited. He helped Shironinger get a Women's Championship match last week, and it was going to happen next. Suddenly, Patoren3 appeared, and she revealed that since it was her birthday, she would get the title shot instead.

* * *

 **4\. Patoren3 vs PteraRanger - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

Because it was Patoren3's birthday, she was going to get a title shot that was supposed to be Shironinger's. Shironinger didn't see anything wrong with this, as she already lost to PteraRanger at Gridlocked, but Anti-Kuroninja was upset.

Anyway, first, Patoren3 made her entrance. She was one half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions along with Patoren1, and the two of them were going to defend against Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow at Future Fist. Patoren3 held up her Mixed Tag Team Championship belt up for everyone to see, and then waited for her opponent.

PteraRanger then made her entrance next. She was holding the Gauntlet Women's Championship, and now she was ready to defend it against Patoren3. However, she had prepared to fight Shironinger again, so she was surprised when Patoren3 ended up getting the title shot instead.

The match then started, and Patoren3 was ready for PteraRanger. Patoren3 blocked PteraRanger's first strike, and then took PteraRanger down with a spinning kick. Patoren3 then put PteraRanger in an armlock, hoping to end it early. However, PteraRanger was prepared for this, and she grabbed Patoren3's head until she let go of the armlock. PteraRanger then tried to take down Patoren3, but then Patoren3 got out of the way. She then put PteraRanger into the armlock again, but then Anti-Kuroninja ran down, complaining to the referee about Shironinger not getting her title shot. As the referee was distracted by Anti-Kuroninja, PteraRanger low-blowed Patoren3, knocking her out. PteraRanger then went to the top rope, ready to finish Patoren3 off with her finishing move, the Pink Arrow. PteraRanger then finished off PteraRanger with the Pink Arrow, and then put Patoren3 into a submission hold. Patoren3 was forced to submit.

 **PteraRanger wins by submission and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

PteraRanger then held up the title as she walked backstage.

* * *

 **5\. Kuroninja Gold vs Lupin X - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Kuroninja Gold had retained his title in a controversial way, so he was going to defend his title again, against Lupin X.

First, Lupin X made his entrance. He made his way to the ring with Lupin Red, and Lupin X was going to face off against Kuroninja Gold, hoping to become a two-time All-Star Champion.

Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance. He was going to defend his All-Star Championship in this match. As he walked towards the ring, the Gouraigers were behind him, and they had the Tag Team Championship with them. Kuroninja Gold held up the All-Star Championship as he went into the ring.

Suddenly, before the match could begin, the Gouraigers took down Lupin Red and Lupin X, and then Kuroninja Gold told the referee to ring the bell. The bell rang, and then Kuroninja Gold pinned Lupin X in the ring.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold wins by pinfall.**

After winning, the audience booed. Kuroninja Gold then picked up a microphone.

"Welcome to the Golden Age!" Kuroninja Gold said. "As long as I'm around, this title is _not_ going to leave my hands! The Tag Team titles also belong to us! And soon...we will add more gold to the Golden Age!"

Suddenly, Ryu Commander's music played. Ryu Commander made his way to the ring, holding a microphone and his signature cane. He was very upset with Kuroninja Gold, and he announced that Kuroninja Gold was going to defend his All-Star Championship at Future Fist...

...against 7 other fighters...

...in an **_elimination match._**

Kuroninja Gold was shocked as Ryu Commander gave the announcement. The crowd then cheered very loudly. The odds were stacked against Kuroninja Gold.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Ouja vs Oushi Black**

However, now, Oushi Black was hoping to avenge his partner and defeat Kamen Rider Ouja, the fighter who made his debut by attacking random fighters in The Gauntlet, because after he was signed, he got impatient of waiting for a fight, and decided to attack random people. One of those random fighters was Sasori Orange, Oushi Black's partner.

First, Kamen Rider Ouja made his entrance. He slowly walked to the ring, picking a fight with other members of the audience and reaching out to attack them, but fortunately, he got stopped by the referees and security, who were directing him to the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja then started punching the corner of the ring as he waited for his opponent.

Oushi Black then made his entrance. He wanted to avenge Sasori Orange, even though Sasori Orange was fine. Oushi Black charged forward, high-fiveing fans as he ran toward the ring. He then went into the ring, and the referee rang the bell.

Oushi Black charged at Kamen Rider Ouja, attacking him with headbutts, and then picked him up. Oushi Black then put Kamen Rider Ouja into the fireman's carry position, and slammed him down. However, that only made Kamen Rider Ouja stronger. Kamen Rider Ouja put Oushi Black into a sleeper hold. Oushi Black was fighting his way out, but when he successfully did, Kamen Rider Ouja took him down with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Ouja then put Oushi Black in another sleeper hold, and Oushi Black was forced to submit, before he got crushed by the pressure.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Ouja then continued attacking Oushi Black, as several security guards rushed into the ring to separate them from each other. Kamen Rider Ouja then started attacking the security guards and the referee, causing the ringside area to go into chaos. AbareKiller then appeared, holding a baseball bat. He rushed into the ring and hit Kamen Rider Ouja with the bat, before the two of them were separated by even more security guards and a few fighters. It appeared that when looking at Kamen Rider Ouja's actions, AbareKiller felt like he wanted to return to his roots. Ryu Commander then appeared on screen, and announced that AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Ouja would face each other at Future Fist, in the first ever Cage Of Death match. The Cage of Death was a cage the surrounded the ring and the ringside area, with the ceiling and walls covered in barbed wire. There were no count-outs or disqualifications, weapons were allowed, and the only way to win was by pinning or submitting your opponent.


	50. Kuroninja Gold's Plan

Two weeks ago, Gokai Red was challenged by Dragonranger to a match for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, and Gokai Red accepted. Now, Dragonranger will team up with two other members of the Six Squad: Kamen Rider Zi-O, and KibaRanger, as they take on Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Kamen Rider Grease, in preparation for their upcoming match.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Ryu Commander's Announcement**

The episode opened with Ryu Commander making his way to the ring. He announced that he felt like many of the fighters weren't getting that much opportunity, so there would be a battle royal at Future Fist. The winner would earn either an All-Star Championship title shot, a Rider-Division Championship title shot, or a Women's Championship title shot.

Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold made his way to the ring, with the Gouraigers behind him. He was carrying a cauldron, which contained the All-Star Championship and the Tag Team Championship. Kuroninja Gold was wondering why Ryu Commander put him in an 8-way elimination match. Ryu Commander said that Kuroninja Gold was cheating to keep his All-Star Championship, and that he wasn't behaving like a fighting champion. Kuroninja Gold then demanded that the match be fairer. Ryu Commander then said that only 2 fighters were allowed in the ring, but Kuroninja Gold said that that wasn't enough. He wanted to choose his opponents.

Ryu Commander then said that Kuroninja Gold wasn't the one to make the matches, he was. Ryu Commander then announced Lupin Red, Shurikenger, Gokai Silver, Oushi Black, Gokai Black, Deathryuger, and Lupin X as his challengers. Kuroninja Gold then said that he wanted MammothRanger to replace Lupin X, since "MammothRanger was more deserving of a title shot." However, MammothRanger was part of Kuroninja Gold's faction too, so Ryu Commander didn't let him in. After Kuroninja Gold started arguing again, Ryu Commander said that MammothRanger could replace Lupin X, all he had to do was defeat him later.

* * *

 **2\. The Blood Tribe vs Akaninger and Zyuoh Eagle**

These 4 fighters were all going to be a part of the Future Fist Battle Royal. However, they decided to have a quick match first to show everyone what they were capable of.

First, Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas, the Blood Tribe, made their entrance first. They didn't have that much success as a tag team, but that was all about to change. If one of them could win the battle royal, it meant that one of them had a shot at the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Evol wanted to become a two-time Rider-Division Champion.

Akaninger and Zyuoh Eagle then made their entrance next. These 2 red rangers also wanted to win the battle royal. For now, they were going to team up against the Blood Tribe.

The bell then rang, and the match started with Zyuoh Eagle and Kamen Rider Evol in the ring. Kamen Rider Evol charged at Zyuoh Eagle, but Zyuoh Eagle got out of the way. He then kicked Kamen Rider Evol in the face and went over to the top rope. Kamen Rider Evol got up, but then Zyuoh Eagle jumped off the top rope and took down Kamen Rider Evol with a missile dropkick. He then went over to his corner and tagged in Akaninger. Akaninger then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Evol without attacking him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Evol kicked out, and then took down Akaninger with the Pandora Combo. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Killbas, who picked Akaninger up. Akaninger tried to fight back, but then Kamen Rider Killbas put him in an octopus hold. Akaninger was trying to escape, but couldn't. He decided to just submit.

 **The Blood Tribe win by submission.**

Suddenly, as the Blood Tribe celebrated, Kamen Rider Evol threw Killbas over the top rope. Akaninger and Zyuoh Eagle then teamed up to throw Kamen Rider Evol over the top rope, but then after high-fiving, Zyuoh Eagle kicked Akaninger over the top rope. In a battle royal, it was every fighter for themselves.

* * *

 **3\. PteraRanger vs Go-on Silver**

PteraRanger was unsatisfied with the level of competition she was getting. She was the Gauntlet Women's Champion, but nobody was close to taking the Gauntlet Women's Championship from her. Go-on Silver, a former Gauntlet Women's Champion, had a chance to get another opportunity at the Gauntlet Women's Championship by defeating PteraRanger.

First, PteraRanger made her way to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. She then made her way into the ring, waiting for her opponent.

Go-on Silver then made her entrance, being accompanied by Go-on Gold. Go-on Silver had a chance to become the Women's Champion again, all she needed to do was defeat PteraRanger, and then defeat her again at Future Fist.

The bell rang, and the match started. Go-on Silver charged at PteraRanger and took her down with a slingblade. She then climbed up to the top rope, and went for a shooting star press. However, PteraRanger rolled out of the way, and then went for a shooting star press of her own. Go-on Silver wasn't going to be outdone, so she threw PteraRanger off the top rope and went for the pin.

1...2...

PteraRanger then kicked out and took down Go-on Silver with a DDT. She then climbed up to the top rope and finished Go-on Silver off with the Pink Arrow. PteraRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **PteraRanger wins by pinfall.**

PteraRanger picked up the Gauntlet Women's Championship, having no challengers for Future Fist. Suddenly, Kuroninja's entrance music played.

"Kuroninja?" PteraRanger said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you out," Kuroninja said. "You see, I noticed that there's no one to challenge you for the title at Future Fist."

"Yeah, so?" PteraRanger said.

"I have someone who _will_ challenge you for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Future Fist," Kuroninja said. "Presenting...Shinken Yellow!"

Shinken Yellow then made her entrance, before everyone left.

* * *

Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow then walked back, but then Ryu Commander stopped them. Ryu Commander asked why Kuroninja thought that Shinken Yellow deserved an opportunity at the Women's Championship, even though he has never seen her fighting skills. Kuroninja said that Shinken Yellow would prove herself next week in a mixed tag team match: Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger.

Kuroninja then asked Ryu Commander why he didn't have a match at Future Fist. Ryu Commander said that Kuroninja was going to get a match at Future Fist, but it was going to be against a mystery opponent.

* * *

 **4\. Mach Patrol vs Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

This match was requested by the Underworld, who believed that they weren't getting any respect. The least active members, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, had a chance to get respect by defeating the team of DekaBreak and the challenger to the Rider-Division Championship at Future Fist, Kamen Rider Mach.

First, Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak, the Mach Patrol, made their entrance first. They were ready to fight, and Kamen Rider Mach needed practice for his upcoming match against Kamen Rider Orga, the Rider-Division Champion.

Next, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made their entrance, slowly walking to the ring.

The match then started with DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the ring. DekaBreak was trying to go for Kamen Rider Dark Ghost's arms, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost knew about DekaBreak's technical style. He dodged DekaBreak's attacks and then hit DekaBreak in the face. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then put DekaBreak into the tombstone piledriver position, but then DekaBreak got out of it. He then grabbed both of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost's arms and put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost into a triangle lock. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was about to submit, but then he noticed the ropes next to him and escaped.

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and the two of them began attacking DekaBreak. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then began taunting Kamen Rider Mach, while at the same time, attacking DekaBreak with chops to the torso. DekaBreak then counterattacked one of the chops with a judo throw, and then he tagged in Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Mach rushed into the ring, dodging all of Dark Kiva's attacks before taking him down with a headscissors takedown. Kamen Rider Mach then went to the top rope, about to finish Dark Kiva off with a frog splash, but then Kamen Rider Orga appeared from the audience, jumped over the barricade, and then pushed Kamen Rider Mach off the top rope. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then rolled Kamen Rider Mach up for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then celebrated, having not won any matches in a while. They went to the back, as Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Orga started fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zyuoh The World was talking to Ryu Commander, saying that what Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost did was an example of how powerful the Underworld was. He then talked about how some dinosaur-themed fighters, Tyrannoranger and the new team, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, were going to be at Future Fist. He then challenged all of them to a 5v5 match at the event, promising to send them to the Underworld.

* * *

 **5\. MammothRanger vs Lupin X**

Earlier, Kuroninja Gold demanded that MammothRanger, one of his faction members, be added to the 8-way elimination match to make it fairer. Ryu Commander said that MammothRanger could replace Lupin X if he defeated him. That match was happening now.

First, MammothRanger made his entrance. He was one of the members of the Golden Age, and Kuroninja Gold was planning on adding him to the All-Star Championship match to make it easier. Because MammothRanger was the powerhouse of the Golden Age faction, then plan was that he was going to eliminate all the other members, and then lay down so that Kuroninja Gold could defeat him to retain his All-Star Championship.

Lupin X then made his entrance. He needed to defeat MammothRanger, or else he would get replaced by him. Even though Lupin X had tough armour protecting him, MammothRanger was very powerful.

The bell rang, and MammothRanger started running toward Lupin X. However, Lupin X could take the punches from MammothRanger, due to having body armour. Lupin X then tried to roll MammothRanger up for the pin, but MammothRanger wasn't moving. He then decided to go for plan B. Lupin X started brawling with MammothRanger with everything he had got, and then put him into an armbar. MammothRanger was about to submit.

However, he didn't. MammothRanger got up, and picked Lupin X up. He then put him into a fireman's carry, and slammed him down. MammothRanger then charged up his finisher, and when LupinX got up, MammothRanger finished him off with the Mammoth Slam. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **MammothRanger wins by pinfall.**

Because of this, MammothRanger could now replace Lupin X in the match. However, this also meant that MammothRanger could win the All-Star Championship, if he was the last fighter standing.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Houou Soldier was holding his briefcase. He said that it doesn't matter who wins the Ultimate Championship match at Future Fist, because he's the one with the briefcase, which can be cashed in at any time.

Suddenly, Akuroninja and his followers showed up and confronted Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier said that he accepted all of their challenges, but he couldn't take on all of them at once, so DSR would have the honour of going first. Next week, it would be Houou Soldier vs DSR.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kibaranger, and Dragonranger vs Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Kamen Rider Grease**

This was the main event for this episode. 3 members of the Six Squad were going to face Gokai Red and 2 other fighters, in preparation for Dragonranger's match against Gokai Red for the All-Star Championship.

First, Dragonranger made his entrance, along with Kibaranger and Kamen Rider Zi-O. These 3 were members of the Six Squad, a faction led by Gokai Silver, who was going to be one of the participants in an 8-way elimination match for the All-Star Championship. 

Gokai Red then made his entrance. He had the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship with him. Following him was Kamen Rider Grease, who brought his Trios Championship belt with him, and Kamen Rider Geiz, who was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz.

The match then began, with Dragonranger and Gokai Red in the ring. These 2 began fighting each other, and it looked like Dragonranger was winning. Because of this, Gokai Red backed off and tagged in Kamen Rider Geiz, and the two of them began attacking Dragonranger. Kamen Rider Geiz then took down Dragonranger with a clothesline, and then challenged Kamen Rider Zi-O. Dragonranger got up and tagged in Kamen Rider Zi-O, who charged at Kamen Rider Geiz. Kamen Rider Geiz then dodged the attack, and then took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a codebreaker. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Grease, who suplexed Kamen Rider Zi-O, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out and tagged in Dragonranger. Dragonranger took down Kamen Rider Grease with a Rock Bottom, and was about to go for another one, but then Kibaranger tagged himself in. He then picked Kamen Rider Grease up into a fireman's carry, and then dropped him. He then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Grease.

1...2...3!

 **Dragonranger, Kamen Rider Zi-O, and Kibaranger win by pinfall.**

Since Kibaranger pinned one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, it meant that he and 2 others could challenge for that title. As for Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz, they had a staredown in the middle of the ring, while outside, Dragonranger and Gokai Red were also having a staredown. Gokai Red was also holding up the Ultimate Championship in front of Dragonranger.


	51. The Ninja & The Samurai

Tonight, there will be 3 big events. First, Houou Soldier, the briefcase holder, will face off against DSR, to show off against Akuroninja and prove he can successfully cash in the briefcase and become the Ultimate Champion. Next, Shinken Yellow has a title shot against PteraRanger at Future Fist, but tonight, she will be teaming up with Kuroninja, facing off against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger in a mixed tag team match. Finally, Dragonranger and Gokai Red will finally sign the contract for their Ultimate Championship match at Future Fist.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kyoryu Black and MammothRanger vs Gokai Silver and Go-on Gold**

MammothRanger and Gokai Silver were two of the 8 fighters who were going to face each other for the All-Star Championship in an elimination match at Future Fist. However, MammothRanger was added to the match after defeating Lupin X, because Kuroninja Gold wanted MammothRanger to be in the match, as his backup. There was the possibility, though, that MammothRanger would end up winning the All-Star Championship in the elimination match instead of helping Kuroninja Gold retain. Kyoryu Black and Go-on Gold were also participating in Future Fist, in the Future Fist Battle Royal.

First, Kyoryu Black and MammothRanger made their entrance. Both of them represented the Golden Age faction, led by Kuroninja Gold. Both of these members had a chance to win the All-Star Championship. For MammothRanger, he could win it in the elimination match at Future Fist, and Kyoryu Black could win a shot at the All-Star Championship if he won the Future Fist Battle Royal.

Next, Gokai Silver and Go-on Gold entered, representing the Six Squad. These 2 also had a chance at the All-Star Championship at Future Fist. Gokai Silver was chosen to be in an All-Star Championship elimination match, and Go-on Gold could win a shot at the All-Star Championship by winning the Future Fist Battle Royal.

The match started with Go-on Gold and Kyoryu Black in the ring. Go-on Gold was having the advantage on Kyoryu Black early, by putting him in the corner and taking him down with a hurricanrana. Go-on Gold then went for the pin on Kyoryu Black.

1...2...

Kyoryu Black kicked out and tagged in MammothRanger. The two of them began beating up Go-on Gold in the middle of the ring. Go-on Gold escaped, though, and tagged in Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver charged into the ring and took down MammothRanger with a superman punch, and then began calling for a Spear. MammothRanger got up, but Gokai Silver finished him off with the Spear, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kyoryu Black got into the ring and broke up the pin. Gokai Silver then attacked Kyoryu Black, taking him down, before noticing MammothRanger trying to attack him. Gokai Silver dodged the attack and tagged in Go-on Gold. The two of them took down MammothRanger, before Go-on Gold went up to the top rope for a shooting star press. However, Kyoryu Black got up and pushed Go-on Gold off the top rope. MammothRanger then picked Go-on Gold up and finished him off with the Mammoth Slam. MammothRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **MammothRanger and Kyoryu Black win by pinfall.**

MammothRanger had defeated Gokai Silver, sending a warning to the rest of Kuroninja Gold's challengers.

* * *

 **2\. Voidprism vs the Flowery Kunoichi Team**

Before fighting the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, the team of the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger had to prove themselves to the audience. Unlike many of the other fighters, these 2 were trained in the Kuroninja Dojo, so they were more obscure than the other fighters. Washi Pink, one half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions along with Chameleon Green, was in the commentary table, observing the challengers.

First, the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger, also known as Voidprism, made their way to the ring. The Darkprism Ranger was taking her time, while Voidninger was rushing to the ring, ready to fight. Voidninger came into the ring, and when the Darkprism Ranger went into the ring, they were now ready for their opponents. Voidprism waited for the Flowery Kunoichi Team to arrive.

The Flowery Kunoichi Team then made their entrance. Flower Ninja Ayame, the blue ranger, was leading Flower Ninja Sakura (the pink ranger) and Flower Ninja Ran (the purple ranger) to the ring. These 3 were only fan favourites when they fought alongside Kuroninja, but as time went by, Kuroninja was teaming with others, such as Lupin Yellow, Shurikenger, and, tonight, he was going to face Shinken Yellow. The Kunoichi Team wanted to get back the momentum given to them by Kuroninja, even if they had to go alone this time. Sakura and Ran went into the ring, ready to face Voidprism.

The bell rang, and the match started with Flower Ninja Sakura and Voidninger in the ring. Sakura was keeping Voidninger in a corner, trying to make sure she couldn't escape. However, Voidninger was able to get out by suddenly taking down Sakura with a pop-up powerbomb. Voidninger then went onto the top rope and performed a diving elbow drop, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Flower Ninja Sakura kicked out and tagged in Flower Ninja Ran. The two of them attacked Voidninger with their striking ability, and Voidninger needed help. Although she could deal massive amounts of damage, Voidninger couldn't take any. Flower Ninja Ran put Voidninger into a Boston Crab, but fortunately, Voidninger was able to reach the ropes. She then tagged in the Darkprism Ranger, who jumped over the top rope and landed on Flower Ninja Ran. Flower Ninja Ran then tried to go after the Darkprism Ranger, who finished her off with a jumping cutter. The Darkprism Ranger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Voidprism wins by pinfall.**

Voidprism celebrated, as Washi Pink went for the back.

* * *

Washi Pink arrived and told Chameleon Green about what she saw at the commentary desk. Voidprism was very skilled, and they could beat them for the Women's Tag Team Championship if they weren't careful. Chameleon Green told Washi Pink not to worry.

Meanwhile, Lupin Yellow and Lupin Blue were talking about strategies to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship from Patoren1 and Patoren3 at Future Fist. Suddenly, Ryu Commander appeared and told Lupin Blue that he had a match happening in a few minutes. Lupin Blue then left, and after that, Ryu Commander asked Lupin Yellow for something. He wanted Lupin Yellow to be the special guest referee for Kuroninja's match at Future Fist. That was one of the requests of Kuroninja's opponent.

* * *

 **3\. Lupin Blue vs ?**

Lupin Blue had a match next, but he didn't know who his opponent was. However, he decided to go to the ring anyway, ready for anyone.

Kamen Rider Ouja's entrance music then played. Kamen Rider Ouja rushed toward the ring, ready to fight Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue wasn't expecting to fight Kamen Rider Ouja, who was so unhinged that AbareKiller challenged him to an extremely hardcore match that hadn't been done in The Gauntlet before, but he still kept his serious expression with him for this match. Could Lupin Blue do the unlikely and defeat Kamen Rider Ouja?

As soon as the bell rang, Kamen Rider Ouja went toward Lupin Blue, but Lupin Blue knew exactly what was going on. He dodged Kamen Rider Ouja's attack and took him down with a russian legsweep. Lupin Blue then went up to the top rope and jumped off with a diving elbow drop, but then Kamen Rider Ouja rolled out of the way and caught Lupin Blue. He then put Lupin Blue into a choke hold, forcing Lupin Blue to submit.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Ouja still didn't release his hold on Lupin Blue, though. Not only did Kamen Rider Ouja enjoy putting his opponents in choke holds, but he also wanted to send a message to AbareKiller on what he could do in the Cage of Death match at Future Fist. Patoren1 then saved Lupin Blue from Kamen Rider Ouja, trying to release the choke hold, but had no luck. Kamen Rider Ouja then released his grip and went for Patoren1, but then AbareKiller ran out with a steel chair. He hit Kamen Rider Ouja with a steel chair, and then brought out a table. After setting up the table, AbareKiller picked Kamen Rider Ouja up, before dropping him and putting him through the table.

* * *

Backstage, the BN Team were ready to take down the Gouraigers and win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. However, first, next week, they had to face Lupin Blue and Patoren1, who were going to face each other with their mixed tag team partners at Future Fist.

* * *

 **4\. Houou Soldier vs DSR**

Houou Soldier had found himself attracting the attention of Akuroninja and the En4cers, due to having won the briefcase, which Houou Soldier could cash in at any time for an Ultimate Championship match. Now, he was going to face off against Akuroninja's right-hand man, the Dark Silver Ranger: DSR.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance, holding the briefcase in the air for everyone to see. He then made his way to the ring, ready for his fight against DSR. This fight was scheduled because Houou Soldier wanted to show that it didn't matter if Dragonranger or Gokai Red became the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion at Future Fist, Houou Soldier was the one with the briefcase, and he would add a new chapter to his legend by cashing in his briefcase and becoming the next Ultimate Champion.

DSR then made his entrance, being accompanied by Akuroninja, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin, 3 other members of the En4cers. Akuroninja was the leader, and DSR was his right hand man, but DSR was the one with the opportunity to fight Houou Soldier. The En4cers usually came to the ring together, even during singles matches, as a way to intimidate the opponent.

The match then began, and DSR immediately went for Houou Soldier. However, Houou Soldier saw it coming, due to the En4cers using villainous tactics before. He then countered with strikes to the chest. Houou Soldier then took down DSR with a dropkick, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out, and then started attacking Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier, however, was prepared. He moved out of the way, and then bounced off the ropes, hoping to take down DSR with a clothesline. However, DSR was waiting, and then he put Houou Soldier into the cobra clutch. It looked like Houou Soldier was going to submit, but then Houou Soldier fought his way out of the submission and finished DSR off with a Phoenix Splash. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier then got his briefcase, but then Akuroninja started clapping. Kamen Rider Orga and Gokai Black, two other members of the En4cers, made their entrance, holding a casket. This was the same casket from Ultimate Gauntletmania, the casket that Kuroninja put Lord Drakkon in. The two fighters put the casket down and opened it. Lord Drakkon then came out out the casket and went into the ring. He took down Houou Soldier with a fireman's carry facebuster as revenge for helping Kuroninja put him in a casket, and then left. Akuroninja and the rest of the En4cers then went into the ring, to beat Houou Soldier up. Their plan was to make sure that Houou Soldier couldn't use the briefcase, so Akuroninja would end up with it instead. Suddenly, Shishi Red and Ookami Blue rushed into the ring, chasing away the En4cers. They helped Houou Soldier up and stood tall in the ring.

* * *

 **5\. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger vs Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow**

Shinken Yellow was personally hand-picked by Kuroninja to be PteraRanger's next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. However, Shinken Yellow still had to prove herself, so tonight, she was going to team with Kuroninja in a mixed tag team match against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger.

First, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger made their way to the ring. Every time Anti-Kuroninja was close to Shironinger, Shironinger would start walking faster. The two of them then went to the ring, awaiting their opponents.

Kuroninja then made his entrance, to his entrance music. He then stayed on stage and pointed at the entrance, as the entrance music faded. The Shinkenger entrance music then played, and Shinken Yellow made her entrance. The two of them then went to the ring, ready to face off against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger.

The match then started with Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja in the ring. Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja had faced off against each other many times, but Kuroninja was the better fighter. Kuroninja proved that in this part of the match, by taking Anti-Kuroninja out with a kick to the face. Anti-Kuroninja was getting taken out by so many strikes from Kuroninja, but then he pushed Kuroninja down. Anti-Kuroninja then went for the pin on Kuroninja.

1...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out, and then tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger picked up Anti-Kuroninja and threw him at Kuroninja. Shironinger then climbed up to the middle rope, but Kuroninja rolled out of the way. He then tagged in Shinken Yellow, who rushed into the ring, catching Shironinger. Shinken Yellow then took down Shironinger with a suplex, and then went for the pin on Shironinger.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and attacked Shinken Yellow, but Shinken Yellow took down Shironinger with a neckbreaker. She then went up to the top rope and did a triple backflip before landing on Shironinger. This move was known as the Land Slicer. Shinken Yellow then went for the pin on Shironinger.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow then celebrated. Anti-Kuroninja then attacked Kuroninja with his finishing move, the 2/22, even though the match was over. Kuroninja, however, was able to reverse the move, and then finished Anti-Kuroninja with his own finisher, Tokyo Loneliness.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Kamen Rider Orga, the Rider-Division Champion, was giving a promo on how Akuroninja was going to defeat Houou Soldier and get the briefcase, but then Kamen Rider Mach appeared and attacked Kamen Rider Orga, as revenge for costing him the match against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost last week. Kamen Rider Mach was determined to winning the Rider-Division title from Kamen Rider Orga at Future Fist.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Future Fist Ultimate Championship Match Contract Signing**

In the main event, Dragonranger, the challenger, and Gokai Red, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, were both going to sign the contract for their match at Future Fist.

First, Dragonranger was introduced. His entrance music played, and he walked to the ring. Dragonranger was ready to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship from Gokai Red.

Gokai Red then made his entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. He walked to the ring, holding the title up for everyone to see.

The two then sat down, signing their contracts. It looked like everything was going as planned, but then Zyuoh The World appeared, along with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. These 3 represented the Underworld Faction. They felt like they were getting disrespected, and were taking over, to show Tyrannoranger and the Ryusoulgers, their opponents at Future Fist, the power of the Underworld. Dragonranger and Gokai Red then decided to team up to fight them off. However, Gokai Red was going to use his finisher on Kamen Rider Specter, but then ended up hitting Dragonranger instead. Zyuoh The World then picked Gokai Red and Dragonranger up, delivering the World's End finisher to both of them.


	52. Akuroninja's Challenge

Tonight, Gokai Silver and AbareKiller will face off against 2 of Gokai Silver's opponents at Future Fist: MammothRanger, and Kuroninja Gold, both of them representing the Golden Age. However, that's not the only thing that will happen. In this episode, the last episode before Future Fist, Houou Soldier, Shishi Red, Oushi Black, and Kajiki Yellow will take on Akuroninja, DSR, Gokai Black, and Zyuoh Crow.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper vs Patoren X, DekaBreak, and StarNinger**

This match was to determine the next challenger to the Gauntlet Trios Championship, currently held by Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease. The teams included KibaRanger's team, which represented the Six Squad, and Patoren X's team, a team of 3 6th rangers who weren't part of any faction.

First, KibaRanger made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. These 3 were planning on bringing the Trios Championship to the Six Squad, just like how Gokai Silver could win the All-Star Championship, and Dragonranger could become the Ultimate Champion.

Patoren X then made his entrance, with DekaBreak and StarNinger behind him. These 3 weren't part of any faction, and they decided to team up to win a shot at the Trios Championship. Would this team unexpectedly win this match and earn a shot at the Trios Championship at Future Fist?

The bell rang, and the match started with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and StarNinger in the ring. StarNinger tried to attack Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but Kick Hopper attacked StarNinger first. He then put him on the ground, and took down StarNinger with a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then went for the pin.

1...2...

StarNinger kicked out and tagged in DekaBreak. The two of them then began attacking Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who fought the both of them back, while slowly moving to his corner. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Punch Hopper went straight for DekaBreak, while Kick Hopper threw StarNinger out of the ring, and then dove out of the ring himself, landing on StarNinger. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then tried to go for a powerbomb on DekaBreak, but then DekaBreak grabbed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper's arm and put him into an armlock. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was trying to not to submit. He was almost at the ropes, but then DekaBreak pulled him to his corner, where he tagged in Patoren X. Patoren X charged into the ring and clotheslined Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and tagged in KibaRanger, who pulled out his sword, Byakkoshinken, and started to attack Patoren X. Patoren X then pulled out the X Rod Sword in Rod Mode to counter Byakkoshinken. Both of them were fighting with their weapons, but KibaRanger used this opportunity to grab Patoren X's leg and put him in an ankle lock in the middle of the ring. Patoren X then escaped the ankle lock by kicking KibaRanger in the face with his other leg, and then tagging in StarNinger. StarNinger charged at KibaRanger, trying to take him out with a clothesline, but then KibaRanger dodged the clothesline and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper took down StarNinger with a Knockout Punch, and then picked StarNinger up. He then went to his corner, where Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper finished StarNinger off with a dropkick/powerbomb finisher, and then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper win by pinfall.**

The 3 members of the Six Squad celebrated their victory over Patoren X, DekaBreak, and StarNinger. Soon, at Future Fist, they were going to challenge Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease for the Trios Championship.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Dark Kiva**

The Underworld had been picking fights with very powerful opponents, as a way of building momentum before their match against the Ryusoulgers and Tyrannoranger at Future Fist (except for Deathryuger, who was going to fight in an 8-way elimination match for the All-Star Championship). In this match, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, a member of the Underworld and a fighter with not a lot of wins this year, was going to face Kamen Rider Cross-Z one on one.

First, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his way to the ring, ready for his fight. He waited in the ring for his opponent.

The lights then faded out, and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva's entrance music and video played. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva made his way to the ring, along with fellow Underworld members Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva went into the ring, ready to fight Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

The bell then rang, and both fighters were ready. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva charged at Cross-Z, and then faked a punch at Kamen Rider Cross-Z. This caused him to dodge, but then Kamen Rider Dark Kiva took Cross-Z down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out, and then attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with several punches into the opposite corner. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then threw Kamen Rider Dark Kiva from the corner onto the mat, and then put Kamen Rider Dark Kiva into a wristlock. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was about to submit, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost moved the ropes closer to him. Dark Kiva grabbed onto the ropes and escaped. He then took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with an STO and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva had scored an upset victory over Kamen Rider Cross-Z. He left the ring with Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, but then some unfamiliar entrance music and video played. Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Blue, and Ryusoul Pink then appeared on stage, staring down at the Underworld. They then left, awaiting their match against the Underworld at Future Fist.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Woz was attacked by Kamen Rider Ouja, before he could meet Kamen Rider Geiz. Someone then stole Kamen Rider Woz's BeyonDriver after Kamen Rider Ouja left.

* * *

 **3\. PteraRanger vs Lupin Yellow**

This match was practice for PteraRanger before her match against Shinken Yellow, where she would defend her Gauntlet Women's Championship against Shinken Yellow. Lupin Yellow was also in this match, training for her match with Lupin Blue against Patoren1 and Patoren3 for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Shinken Yellow was watching this match from the commentary table.

First, PteraRanger made her appearance, holding the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. She walked to the ring, with Shinken Yellow observing the title from the announcer's table, hoping to win against PteraRanger.

Lupin Yellow then made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja. Kuroninja was helping Shinken Yellow on her road to becoming the Women's Champion at Future Fist, but he had also heard of Lupin Yellow being asked to referee Kuroninja's match at Future Fist, against a mystery opponent. Kuroninja was only here to see what PteraRanger was capable of so he could help Shinken Yellow prepare.

The bell rang, and PteraRanger charged at Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow jumped over PteraRanger, and then rolled her up from behind for the pin; however, PteraRanger kicked out. She then took down Lupin Yellow with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and ran from PteraRanger to the side of the ring. She bounced off the ropes, but PteraRanger took Lupin Yellow down with a clothesline. PteraRanger then went onto the top rope and finished Lupin Yellow off with the Pink Arrow. She then pulled out her bow and arrow and pointed it at Lupin Yellow, firing it. However, Kuroninja jumped into the ring and pulled out his sword, the Kuroninjatō. He deflected the arrow and pointed the sword at PteraRanger. That was when someone attacked Kuroninja from behind. It was Kuroninja's opponent at Future Fist...OhRed, the red ranger of Ohranger.

Kuroninja didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

 **4\. Lupin Blue and Patoren1 vs the BN Team**

Lupin Blue and Patoren1, who were going to face each other and their mixed tag team partners for the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Future Fist, had to team up tonight against the challengers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, the BN Team, the team of Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver.

First, Lupin Blue and Patoren1 made their entrance. Patoren1 was holding his half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, and he was going to defend it with Patoren3 against Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow at Future Fist. However, they had to put that aside if they wanted to win this match.

The BN Team then made their entrance next. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver walked to the ring. While Tenbin Gold was high-fiving fans, Hebitsukai Silver ignored them and just walked straight to the ring. The two of them were ready to fight.

The match started with Lupin Blue and Hebitsukai Silver in the ring. Hebitsukai Silver and Lupin Blue were circling the ring, staring at each other, planning their attack. Lupin Blue then tried to attack Hebitsukai Silver with a strike, but Hebitsukai Silver countered it. He then picked Lupin Blue up and dropped him down. Hebitsukai Silver then picked Lupin Blue up again, and then took him down with a DDT. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Blue kicked out and tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 took out Hebitsukai Silver with a clothesline, and then put him into an armlock. Hebitsukai Silver, while in the armlock, used his free arm to grab one of Patoren1's arms, putting him in an armlock while Hebitsukai Silver was in an armlock. Both of them then decided to release their holds. Hebitsukai Silver then tagged in Tenbin Gold, and the two of them took down Patoren1 with synchronized superkicks. Tenbin Gold then went for the pin on Patoren1.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out, but Tenbin Gold wasn't done. He attacked Patoren1 with several jabs to the face, before finishing the assault with a northern lights suplex. Tenbin Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out again, and then whipped Tenbin Gold over to his corner. He then charged at him, ready to take him down with a forearm, but then Tenbin Gold rolled out of the way, and Patoren1 hit Lupin Blue in the face instead. Tenbin Gold then tagged in Hebitsukai Silver, who put Patoren1 into the cobra clutch. Patoren1 submitted to the CObra Clutch.

 **The BN Team wins by submission.**

After Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver won their match, they left as Patoren1 and Lupin Blue started fighting in the ring.

* * *

 **5\. Gokai Silver & AbareKiller vs Kuroninja Gold and MammothRanger**

Gokai Silver was going to face Kuroninja Gold, MammothRanger, and 5 other fighters for the All-Star Championship in an elimination match at Future Fist. However, first, he was going to team up with AbareKiller against Kuroninja Gold and MammothRanger in this match.

First, Gokai Silver and AbareKiller made their entrance together. Gokai Silver and AbareKiller went into the ring, focused on taking down the Golden Age. However, AbareKiller also had a match at Future Fist, against Kamen Rider Ouja, in the first ever Cage of Death match.

Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance, with MammothRanger behind him. These two represented the Golden Age, and Kuroninja Gold tricked Ryu Commander into letting MammothRanger into the match so that he could have an advantage. The strategy was for MammothRanger to eliminate everyone, and then let Kuroninja Gold pin him so he could retain the All-Star Championship. Kuroninja Gold held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see as he and MammothRanger walked into the ring.

The bell rang, and Kuroninja Gold and Gokai Silver started in the ring. Kuroninja Gold charged at Gokai Silver with a spinning kick, but then Gokai Silver dodged and took down Kuroninja Gold with several strikes to the face. Kuroninja Gold then collapsed, so Gokai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and tagged in MammothRanger. MammothRanger picked Gokai Silver up, and put him into a fireman's carry. He then dropped Gokai Silver, but Gokai Silver wasn't going to let MammothRanger escape that easily. He took MammothRanger down with a Superman Punch, and then tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller put MammothRanger into the heel hook, putting MammothRanger into a lot of pain. MammothRanger was trying hard not to submit. Kuroninja Gold, using his leg, pushed the bottom rope closer to MammothRanger. MammothRanger got out of the heel hook, but it had already done its damage. Because of this, MammothRanger was forced to tag in Kuroninja Gold again.

Kuroninja Gold then went towards AbareKiller and attacked him viciously, making sure that AbareKiller couldn't hit him. He then took AbareKiller down with his finisher, the Gold Rush. Kuroninja Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and tried to do a pop-up powerbomb on Kuroninja Gold, but then Kuroninja Gold reversed it into a hurricanrana. He then went for a second Gold Rush, but AbareKiller moved out of the way in time. AbareKiller then tagged in Gokai Silver, who charged at Kuroninja Gold and took him down with a superman punch. Gokai Silver then began charging up his finisher. Kuroninja Gold got up, but dodged Gokai Silver and tagged in MammothRanger. Gokai Silver then finished MammothRanger off with a Spear. He then went for the pin on MammothRanger.

1...2...

MammothRanger kicked out and picked Gokai Silver up. He then finished off Gokai Silver with the Mammoth Slam and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold and MammothRanger win by pinfall.**

After Kuroninja Gold and MammothRanger won, they left. AbareKiller went to help Gokai Silver up, but then Kamen Rider Ouja crawled out from under the ring, holding his Veno Saber. He attacked AbareKiller with the sword, and left him there. Gokai Silver went to check on AbareKiller.

* * *

Later, AbareKiller was taken to the hospital. However, he still wanted to do the Cage of Death match at Future Fist, especially since Kamen Rider Ouja decided to attack him with his own weapon.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Houou Soldier, Shishi Red, Oushi Black, and Kajiki Yellow vs Akuroninja, DSR, Gokai Black, and Zyuoh Crow**

This was the last match before Future Fist. After defeating DSR and proving that he was a worthy holder of the briefcase, the rest of the En4cers started to beat him up. Akuroninja then freed Lord Drakkon from his casket, and Lord Drakkon attacked Houou Soldier as revenge for helping Kuroninja beat him at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

Houou Soldier's entrance music and video played, and he and the 3 other Kyurangers on his team made their way to the ring. Houou Soldier had his briefcase with him, and all 4 members of the Kyurangers were ready to take on Akuroninja and 3 of his followers.

Akuroninja then made his entrance, with DSR, Gokai Black, and Zyuoh Crow behind him. The En4cers made their way to the ring, ready to take out the Kyurangers before Future Fist.

Kajiki Yellow and Zyuoh Crow started in the ring. They circled around each other, and then Zyuoh Crow charged at Kajiki Yellow, taking him down with a kick to the torso, followed by a punch to Kajiki Yellow's back. Zyuoh Crow then went up to the middle rope and waited for Kajiki Yellow to get up. Kajiki Yellow got up, but didn't notice Zyuoh Crow, who jumped off the middle rope and put Kajiki Yellow into a chicken-wing submission. Kajiki Yellow was in trouble, but he was able to fight out of it by elbowing Zyuoh Crow. Kajiki Yellow then attacked Zyuoh Crow with knife-edge chops. Zyuoh Crow then tagged in DSR, and the two of them charged at Kajiki Yellow. DSR put Kajiki Yellow into an armlock for a while, but Kajiki Yellow got out of it by grabbing the bottom rope. He then tagged in Shishi Red, who took down DSR with a clothesline. Shishi Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and tagged in Gokai Black. The two of them dragged Shishi Red to their corner and began to beat him up, but Shishi Red was able to get out of it. He then suplexed Gokai Black and tagged in Oushi Black. Oushi Black picked Gokai Black up and took him down with a Fireman's Carry Slam. Gokai Black then tagged in Zyuoh Crow and DSR, and then the three En4cers started attacking Oushi Black. Oushi Black then picked up Zyuoh Crow and took him out with a powerslam, but DSR attacked Oushi Black from behind and put him in the Cobra Clutch. Oushi Black was trying not to submit, but he was about to.

Houou Soldier then went into the ring and broke up the submission. He then went back into the ring, as Oushi Black took down DSR with a fireman's carry slam. DSR then tagged in Akuroninja, who challenged Houou Soldier to get into the ring. Oushi Black got up and tagged in Houou Soldier, who dove into the ring and took out Akuroninja with a flying forearm. Akuroninja then got up and tried to hit Houou Soldier so he could finish him off with the package piledriver, but then Houou Soldier took out Akuroninja with a missile dropkick. Houou Soldier then climbed up to the top rope and finished Akuroninja off with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier, Shishi Red, Oushi Black, and Kajiki Yellow win by pinfall.**

The Kyurangers left through the stage area, but before Houou Soldier was about to leave, Akuroninja had something to say. He challenged Houou Soldier to a match at Future Fist. Houou Soldier had to bring two of his fellow Kyurangers, while Akuroninja would bring Lord Drakkon and DSR.


	53. Future Fist

In The Gauntlet, many fighters are fighting for the future, whether it be to become a future champion, to earn a future opportunity, or getting noticed in the future. In this event, Future Fist, the future happens now.

The Underworld will take on Tyrannoranger and 4 members of the newest group of fighters to appear in The Gauntlet: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Houou Soldier, Shishi Red, and Ookami Blue will take on Lord Drakkon, DSR, and Akuroninja. Kuroninja Gold will defend his All-Star Championship in an elimination match against 7 others. AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Ouja will be the first to face each other in the Cage of Death, and finally, Gokai Red will defend the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against Dragonranger in the main event. Who will be walking out successful?

This...is The Gauntlet: Future Fist.

* * *

 **1\. Future Fist Battle Royal**

Before any of the matches started, the Future Fist Battle Royal would take place. It featured 23 fighters. Out of those 23, whoever won would earn a future shot at either the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, the Rider-Division Championship, or the Gauntlet Women's Championship, depending on who won.

The 23 fighters in this match were **Lupin X, Kamen Rider Shinobi, Patoren2, StarNinger, ToQ #5, NinjaBlack, Kyoryu Black, Kamen Rider Killbas, Akaninger, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, Zyuoh Eagle, Go-on Silver, Gokai Blue, Kamen Rider Evol, Gokai Pink, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, Shironinger, Go-on Gold, Zyuoh Crow, Kajiki Yellow, DekaBreak, Anti-Kuroninja, and Ryusoul Pink.**

As soon as everyone was in the ring, the referee signalled the match to start, and everyone started fighting. Kajiki Yellow was going after Zyuoh Crow, the Go-on Wings were fighting Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, and Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas were attacking Zyuoh Eagle. Kamen Rider Shinobi was facing Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, dodging all of his strikes. Akaninger tried to fight Kamen Rider Evol and save Zyuoh Eagle, but then Kamen Rider Evol threw him over the top rope, eliminating him from the battle royal, along with Zyuoh Eagle.

At the same time, Lupin X was fighting Gokai Blue. They were both exchanging blows, but then Kamen Rider Prime Rogue interrupted and started attacking Gokai Blue. What he didn't realize was that Gokai Pink had climbed up to the top rope. Gokai Blue took down Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a clothesline, and then Gokai Pink jumped off the top rope, landing on Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a diving elbow drop. As this was happening, Kajiki Yellow eliminated Zyuoh Crow, before being eliminated by Kamen Rider Killbas. DekaBreak, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Pink then teamed up, eliminating Kamen Rider Killbas. Kamen Rider Evol then eliminated DekaBreak, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Pink.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja had taken down both Go-on Wings with his finisher, the 2/22. He picked up Go-on Gold and eliminated him, but then Go-on Silver tried to eliminated Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger then saved Anti-Kuroninja, kicking Go-on Silver over the top rope and out of the ring, but then she decided to eliminate Anti-Kuroninja. As Shironinger celebrated, she was attacked by Kamen Rider Evol, who threw her over the rope, eliminating her from the battle royal. Anti-Kuroninja recovered and caught Shironinger in his arms, as she was about to fall.

Kamen Rider Shinobi and StarNinger were fighting each other, but then they ran into Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto and Kamen Rider Evol. Both Kamen Rider Shinobi and StarNinger took down Dark Kabuto and Evol at the same time, with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then picked up StarNinger and chokeslammed him out of the ring, while Kamen Rider Shinobi threw Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto out of the ring. StarNinger and Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto were both eliminated.

Lupin X knew he had to make a comeback, so he targeted Kyoryu Black and NinjaBlack. Lupin X eliminated them both from the ring. He then saw Patoren2, who tried to get the upper hand on Lupin X. Lupin X picked Patoren2 up and eliminated him. At the same time, ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink were both being attacked by Kamen Rider Evol, so they lifted him up with their combined strength and eliminated him from the battle royal. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then charged at the two pink rangers and eliminated both of them at the same time with a double chokeslam.

Now, there were only 3 left: Kamen Rider Shinobi, Kamen Rider Rogue, and Lupin X. Kamen Rider Shinobi took down Lupin X with a hurricanrana, before directing his attention to Kamen Rider Rogue. Kamen Rider Rogue absorbed all the strikes sent his way by Kamen Rider Shinobi, but he was moving closer to the ropes, putting him at risk of elimination. Kamen Rider Rogue then dodged Kamen Rider Shinobi's next attack, before Lupin X decided to get involved, taking Kamen Rider Rogue down with a neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Shinobi then climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, taking down Kamen Rider Rogue with a 450 Splash. Kamen Rider Shinobi then picked Kamen Rider Rogue up to eliminate him, but then Kamen Rider Rogue recovered and eliminated Kamen Rider Shinobi instead.

Now it was just one on one. If Lupin X won, he would earn a future shot at the All-Star Championship, which was taken from him by MammothRanger. If Kamen Rider Prime Rogue won, he would earn a future shot at the Rider-Division Championship. Lupin X and Kamen Rider Rogue started trading punches, before Kamen Rider Rogue started to get the upper hand. He pushed Lupin X into leaning against the ropes, and then took him out of the ring with a double-handed chokeslam.

 **Kamen Rider Prime Rogue wins the battle royal.**

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue celebrated his victory. He had survived the battle royal, meaning that he could challenge for the Rider-Division Championship in the future. And the end of Future Fist, the Rider-Division Champion was either going to be Kamen Rider Mach, or still Kamen Rider Orga. Both these fighters had to be aware of Kamen Rider Rogue.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Geiz**

The next match was a match between Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz, started because of Kamen Rider Woz. However, Kamen Rider Woz had disappeared after being attacked backstage by Kamen Rider Ouja, and having his BeyonDriver stolen by someone, so he wasn't going to be able to see this match.

Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance first, in his Zi-O II form. He didn't want to fight Kamen Rider Geiz, but the match had already been made. Zi-O just wanted to get the match over with right away.

Kamen Rider Geiz then made his entrance, with new entrance music and a new entrance video. This was the form known as Geiz Revive. Kamen Rider Woz wasn't with Kamen Rider Geiz in this match, though, because of Kamen Rider Ouja's random attacks. Due to Kamen Rider Woz's influence, Kamen Rider Geiz felt like he had to defeat Kamen Rider Zi-O to make sure he couldn't become the King of the Kamen Rider Division.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Geiz started getting the upper hand. He took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with ease, taking him down with a powerslam, followed by an elbow to the face. Kamen Rider Geiz then went up to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Kamen Rider Zi-O. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out and rolled out of the way. He then took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a dropkick and then climbed up to the top rope, preparing his finisher, the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O jumped off, but then Kamen Rider Geiz rolled out of the way. He then picked up Kamen Rider Zi-O, ready for a fireman's carry slam...

Suddenly, the effects of Geiz Revive began to take shape. Kamen Rider Geiz started to become weaker, forcing him to drop Kamen Rider Zi-O. The longer Geiz used his new power, the more it would hurt him. However, he was still determined to take down Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Geiz took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a Spear, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a DDT. He then climbed up to the top rope, going for the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O finished Kamen Rider Geiz off with the Timestopper, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out. Kamen Rider Zi-O decided to go for it again, but then Kamen Rider Geiz threw Kamen Rider Zi-O out of the ring using his power. He then dove out of the ring, knocking both himself and Kamen Rider Zi-O down, outside the ring. The referee began to count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

 **The match ends in a no-contest.**

After the bell rang, signalling a no-contest, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz couldn't continue. They were both carried out of the ring by staff, as the next match was set up.

* * *

 **3\. KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper vs Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was for the Trios Championship, a title held by three fighters. It was defended in 3v3 matches. In this match, 3 members of the Six Squad were challenging against Kamen Rider Build's team, which currently held the Trios titles.

First, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance, followed by KibaRanger. These 3 members of the Six Squad wanted to win the Trios Championship, but it wasn't going to be easy, as the current champions were Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease, and they had defeated 2 other trios teams already.

Next, the Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease made their entrance together. They brought the Trios Championship belts with them, and they held them up for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Would Kamen Rider Build's team be able to successfully defend against KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper?

The match started with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Grease in the ring. Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper started battling it out in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tried to take Kamen Rider Grease down with strikes, but it wasn't working. Kamen Rider Grease then lifted Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and took him down with a suplex. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and then Kamen Rider Cross-Z started attacking Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. However, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper rolled out of the way and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then started throwing punches at Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Cross-Z responded with more punches. The two of them then started brawling in the middle of the ring, which led to Cross-Z, about to take down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with his dragon sleeper hold. KibaRanger got into the ring and broke up the submission before Kamen Rider Punch Hopper could get into any more trouble. Kamen Rider Grease then went outside and pulled KibaRanger out of his corner. He then took down KibaRanger with a suplex in the ringside area, while Kamen Rider Punch Hopper had brought Kamen Rider Cross-Z to his area. He tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and the two of them took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with their dropkick/powerbomb combo. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Build. The two of them charged at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Build then took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a spinning kick of his own, and then went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out, not wanting to lose easily. KibaRanger got back into his own corner, and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was trying to get back to his corner so he could tag in KibaRanger. Kick Hopper took down Kamen Rider Build, and then made the tag to KibaRanger. KibaRanger charged at Kamen Rider Build, who took down KibaRanger with a slingblade. Kamen Rider Build then finished KibaRanger off with a standing moonsault, before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

Kamen Rider Build's team was successful in their match. They got their titles and left the stage.

* * *

 **4\. Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow vs Patoren1 and Patoren3 - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, currently held by Patoren1 and Patoren3. They won the title at Ultimate Gauntletmania when they pinned Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, however, the previous champions were the Lupinrangers, which meant that the Lupinrangers could issue a rematch. After not appearing for a month, Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow of the Lupinrangers decided to challenge Patoren1 and Patoren3 for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

First, Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow made their entrance. Lupin Yellow had experience as a mixed tag team champion before, but that was with Kuroninja as her mixed tag team partner. Would Lupin Yellow be able to win back the titles with someone else as her tag team partner?

Patoren1 and Patoren3 then made their entrance. They were the mixed tag team champions, and they were ready to defend against the Lupinrangers. Patoren1 and Patoren3 walked to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. They then went into the ring, ready to fight.

Due to having Kuroninja as a tag team partner before, Lupin Yellow was very popular with the crowd. However, she was not starting this match. Lupin Blue and Patoren1 started in the ring. Patoren1 charged at Lupin Blue, but Lupin Blue knew to dodge his attacks, because of how good Patoren1 was as a technician. Lupin Blue then took down Patoren1 with a superkick, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and tagged in Patoren3. Patoren3 then tried to attack Lupin Blue, but Lupin Blue ducked and tagged in Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow then did a backflip off of Lupin Blue's shoulders, and landed on Patoren3. Lupin Yellow then went for the pin.

1...

Patoren3 kicked out and tried to go for an armlock, but then Lupin Yellow took down Patoren3 with the russian legsweep. Lupin Yellow was going to go for another pinfall, but then Patoren3 grabbed her arm and put Lupin Yellow into an armlock. Lupin Yellow was trying not to submit, and she quickly got to the ropes. Lupin Yellow then bounced off the bottom rope and took down Patoren3 with a hurricanrana. Patoren3 then tagged in patoren1, and Lupin Yellow tagged in Lupin Blue. Both Lupin Blue and Patoren1 started fighting with each other, before Patoren1 put Lupin Blue into an armlock. Lupin Blue had no choice but to submit.

 **Patoren1 and Patoren3 win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

After the Patorangers celebrated their victory, they shook hands with the Lupinrangers. Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja appeared from the audience by himself and hit Patoren1 with a low blow. He then held up both mixed tag team title belts, before being chased off by Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow.

* * *

 **5\. Voidprism vs Chameleon Green & Washi Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

Two of the newest fighters in The Gauntlet, the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger, also known as Voidprism, had somehow become the next challengers to the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Now, they had a chance to continue proving themselves by winning the titles from Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, the current Women's Tag Team Champions.

First, the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger made their entrance. Unlike many of the fighters here, they had been trained in the Kuroninja Dojo, which was hidden in the shadows for some reason. Due to this, not a lot of people knew who these two were, but they were about to find out.

Next, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink made their entrance, holding the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. They became the first champions by defeating the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and had successfully defended the titles against the NinninGirls and DekaYellow and DekaPink. Would they be able to defeat Voidprism? Chameleon Green and Washi Pink held the titles up for everyone to see as they walked to the ring.

The match then started with Washi Pink and the Darkprism Ranger in the ring. The Darkprism Ranger charged at Washi Pink, trying to get the first strike, but Washi Pink was ready. She dodged all of the Darkprism Ranger's attacks, and then took down the Darkprism Ranger with a combination of kicks. Washi Pink then climbed up to the top rope and prepared for a 450 Splash, but then the Darkprism Ranger got out of the way. The Darkprism Ranger then picked up Washi Pink from the top rope and took her down with a sitout facebuster. The Darkprism Ranger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and tagged in Chameleon Green. The two of them then attacked the Darkprism Ranger, who reversed the attack. The Darkprism Ranger then pushed Washi Pink out of the ring, but Chameleon Green got the Darkprism Ranger and took her down with a russian legsweep. Chameleon Green was about to go for the pin, but then Voidninger caused a distraction. The Darkprism Ranger then took down Chameleon Green with a jumping cutter and tagged in Voidninger.

Voidninger started attacking Chameleon Green with several punches, before finishing the assault with a pop-up powerbomb. Washi Pink got back up and tried to hit Voidninger with a flying forearm, but Voidninger caught Washi Pink and took her down with a running powerslam. Chameleon Green used this as an opportunity, so she took out Voidninger with a spinning kick, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Voidninger kicked out and started punching Chameleon Green into Voidprism's corner. She then tagged in the Darkprism Ranger, and the two of them attacked Chameleon green before the referee forced Voidninger to leave the ring. The Darkprism Ranger then put Chameleon Green leaning against the ropes, before taking her down with a rolling cutter. The Darkprism Ranger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out, but was very close to losing. She then crawled over to Washi Pink's corner and tagged her in. Washi Pink took down the Darkprism Ranger with a clothesline, and then climbed up to the top rope. The Darkprism Ranger was then finished off by Washi Pink with a 450-Splash. Washi Pink went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green and Washi Pink win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

The 2 Kyurangers had retained against the challengers, but even though Voidprism lost, they had pushed Chameleon Green and Washi Pink to their limits. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink got their titles and left, wondering if there were any challengers left.

* * *

 **6\. Shinken Yellow vs PteraRanger - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

PteraRanger was complaining about not getting enough competition, so Kuroninja hand-picked Shinken Yellow to challenge her for the Women's Championship. However, even after winning a mixed tag team match with Kuroninja, Shinken Yellow still wasn't convinced that she could defeat PteraRanger. Kuroninja decided to help Shinken Yellow, promising that he would help her win the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

First, Shinken Yellow made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja, who had a match scheduled for later on. Shinken Yellow was very unsure if she was a worthy contender for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which is why Kuroninja decided to assist her in this match. Shinken Yellow waited in the ring for PteraRanger to arrive.

PteraRanger then made her entrance next, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. Just like Shinken Yellow, PteraRanger didn't see Shinken Yellow as a worthy opponent for the title, because Shinken Yellow just got here. However, Kuroninja was very good at finding skilled fighters, such as Lupin Yellow and Shurikenger, so PteraRanger decided to accept Shinken Yellow as her challenger at for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

The bell rang, and PteraRanger and Shinken Yellow began fighting each other. PteraRanger was dealing a much damage as she could to Shinken Yellow, trying to end the match early. PteraRanger immediately put Shinken Yellow into a sleeper hold, and waited for Shinken Yellow to submit.

Shinken Yellow was about to go to sleep, but then Kuroninja got the audience into cheering for Shinken Yellow. This caused Shinken Yellow to gain a little more motivation to escape the sleeper hold. Shinken Yellow then got out of the submission hold and took down PteraRanger with a DDT. She then went for the pin.

1...

PteraRanger kicked out easily. Shinken Yellow then tried to attack PteraRanger, but PteraRanger started attacking Shinken Yellow even more. PteraRanger then took down Shinken Yellow with a neckbreaker, and then climbed up to the top rope for the Pink Arrow. Shinken Yellow, though, was able to get out of the way. She then grabbed PteraRanger's legs and rolled PteraRanger up for the pin.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out and put Shinken Yellow into an armbar. Shinken Yellow was trying not to submit, especially since Kuroninja was trying to motivate her to win. Shinken Yellow then reached the bottom rope, forcing PteraRanger to break it up. Shinken Yellow then took down PteraRanger with a Spear, and then climbed up to the top rope. Shinken Yellow then finished PteraRanger off with the Land Slicer, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Yellow wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

Shinken Yellow was surprised that she won. Kuroninja went up to the ring to celebrate with Shinken Yellow, and the two of them walked to the back.

* * *

 **7\. The BN Team vs the Gouraigers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. The Gouraigers had become very dominant ever since forming the Golden Age faction with Kuroninja Gold, which helped them win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. However, the BN Team was making a comeback ever since they returned to the tag team division. Would the BN Team be able to win the Tag Team Championship again?

First, the BN Team, the team of Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, made their entrance. Hebitsukai Silver walked straight to the ring, while Tenbin Gold was high-fiving fans. These two were also representing the Kyurangers in their match, and they were hoping to win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship again.

The Gouraigers then made their entrance. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger walked out to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. Nobody was expecting the Gouraigers to retain against the BN Team, but nobody expected them to win the tag team titles either.

The match started with KuwagaRaiger and Tenbin Gold in the ring. KuwagaRaiger was charging at Tenbin Gold, who was dodging all the strikes. Tenbin Gold then attacked KuwagaRaiger with a few jabs, before finishing it off with a chop to the torso. Tenbin Gold then suplexed KuwagaRaiger and went for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in KabutoRaiger. The two of them took down Tenbin Gold with a double clothesline, and then Kabuto Raiger went up to the middle rope. Tenbin Gold got up and superkicked KabutoRaiger off the middle rope, and then carried him over to the BN Team's corner. Tenbin Gold tagged in Hebitsukai Silver, and the two of them tried to take down KabutoRaiger. However, KabutoRaiger took down Tenbin Gold with a chop to his right leg, and then pushed him out of the ring. Hebitsukai Silver, however, noticed that KabutoRaiger was left vulnerable. He got onto KabutoRaiger and put him into a crossface submission. KabutoRaiger was trying not to submit. Since the Golden Age's goal was to keep the titles around by any means necessary, KuwagaRaiger grabbed the bottom rope from the outside and moved it so that KabutoRaiger could reach it. KabutoRaiger did, forcing Hebitsukai Silver to let go.

KabutoRaiger then pushed Hebitsukai Silver backward with his legs, and then took him down with a spinning kick. KabutoRaiger tried going for the pin again, but Hebitsukai Silver got up, pushed KabutoRaiger into his corner, and tagged in Tenbin Gold. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver took down KabutoRaiger, but KabutoRaiger rolled out of the way. He tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them intercepted Tenbin Gold and finished him off with a double piledriver in the middle of the ring. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

The Gouraigers celebrated their victory over the BN Team, before picking up their titles and leaving.

* * *

 **8\. Tyrannoranger and the Ryusoulgers vs the Underworld**

This match was a 5v5 tag team match, started because the Underworld felt like they weren't getting any recognition recently. Ryu Commander then decided to give the Underworld a match at Future Fist, where they would take on Tyrannoranger, and 4 members of the newest team to join The Gauntlet: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.

First, Tyrannoranger made his entrance by himself. He walked to the ring, ready to team up with Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Blue, Ryusoul Green, and Ryusoul Black, as they all took on 5 members of the Underworld. Deathryuger was the only member of the Underworld who wasn't going to participate in this match, because he was part of the 8-way elimination match for the All-Star Championship.

As soon as Tyrannoranger made it into the ring, the Underworld Faction's special entrance video and music played, used for when the Underworld made their entrance together. One by one, all members of the Underworld (except Deathryuger) appeared on stage. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Zyuoh The World were ready to defeat the Ryusoulgers and Tyrannoranger, not only ruining their momentum, but also giving the Underworld more recognition.

The Underworld members then began to surround Tyrannoranger, since the Ryusoulgers never showed up. Suddenly, their entrance music and video played.

The Ryusoulgers' theme then played, and all 5 members of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger made their entrance. Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Blue, and Ryusoul Pink were in the front, while Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black were behind them. The Ryusoulgers made their way to the ring. While Ryusoul Pink stayed at ringside, Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Blue, Ryusoul Green, and Ryusoul Black went inside the ring to join Tyrannoranger.

The match then started, with Tyrannoranger and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was very aggressive when fighting Tyrannoranger, because he wanted to score a victory as much as the other Underworld fighters. Very early on, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost attempted to finish Tyrannoranger off with a tombstone piledriver. However, Tyrannoranger got out of it and dropped Kamen Rider Dark Ghost down to his knees. Tyrannoranger then attacked Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a combo of punches, before finishing it off with a punch to the face. Tyrannoranger then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva called out Ryusoul Blue, wanting to fight him. Tyrannoranger then tagged him in for Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Ryusoul Blue then attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with several knife-edge chops, but then Kamen Rider Dark Kiva countered one of them and took down Ryusoul Blue with a sitout facebuster. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who dashed into the ring and continued the attack on Ryusoul Blue. However, Ryusoul Blue led him into the corner, where Kamen Rider Specter hit his head. Ryusoul Blue then went to his corner, preparing to charge at Kamen Rider Specter, but then Ryusoul Green tagged himself in. He then picked up Kamen Rider Specter and started taunting him. Kamen Rider Specter tried to punch Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green was always moving. He dodged all of Kamen Rider Specter's punches, and then finished Kamen Rider Specter off with a rolling cutter. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tried to run, but Ryusoul Green grabbed his leg. Kamen Rider Specter used his other leg to kick Ryusoul Green in the head, which let him barely escape and tag in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Ryusoul Green and took him out with a dropkick. He then picked Ryusoul Green up, ready to powerbomb him, but then Ryusoul Green, while about to be powerbombed, took out Kamen Rider Necrom with a dropkick of his own. Ryusoul Green then tagged in Ryusoul Black. Kamen Rider Necrom tried attacking Ryusoul Black, but then Ryusoul Black blocked all of his attacks. Ryusoul Black then took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a lariat, before tagging in Ryusoul Green again. Ryusoul Green tried to attack Kamen Rider Necrom, but Kamen Rider Necrom took him down with the Eyedrop Kick. Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin.

1...

Ryusoul Green kicked out, and then went to his corner, ready to hit Kamen Rider Necrom with a running knee. However, Ryusoul Red tagged himself in, and then he charged at Kamen Rider Necrom, elbowing him into the corner. Ryusoul Red then took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a powerslam, but Kamen Rider Necrom rolled out of the way. He then tagged in Zyuoh The World to fight Ryusoul Red. Zyuoh The World and Ryusoul Red charged at each other, but Ryusoul Red was the one who got the first strike. He then continued hitting Zyuoh The World, until Zyuoh The World ducked. Ryusoul Red then let his guard down, which allowed Zyuoh The World to come back with an uppercut on Ryusoul Red. Zyuoh The World then picked Ryusoul Red up, ready to finish him off. Zyuoh The World finished off Ryusoul Red with the _World's End_ and went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Red then kicked out. Zyuoh The World was surprised at this. Ryusoul Red then picked Zyuoh The World up, put him into the fireman's carry position, and then finished off Zyuoh The World with a fireman's carry cutter. Ryusoul Red then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Blue, Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Tyrannoranger win by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Pink then went into the ring to celebrate with the rest of the Ryusoulgers, and Tyrannoranger. However, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black didn't feel like celebrating that much. They were the first to leave the ring. The Underworld had lost to the Ryusoulgers, but they still put up a good fight.

* * *

 **9\. Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, and Houou Soldier vs Lord Drakkon, DSR, and Akuroninja**

Houou Soldier had won a briefcase that he could cash in at any time for a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match. However, Akuroninja, the leader of the En4cers, didn't believe that he was worthy of it. Houou Soldier then got attacked by the En4cers after one of his matches, who revealed that they had found Lord Drakkon. Now, Houou Soldier was going to team with Shishi Red and Ookami Blue, as they took on Akuroninja, Lord Drakkon, and DSR.

First, the 3 Kyurangers made their entrance. Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, and Houou Soldier appeared at the same time, with Houou Soldier holding up his briefcase for everyone to see. It was unknown if Houou Soldier was going to cash in his briefcase in the main event of Future Fist, but first he had to deal with the En4cers.

Akuroninja and DSR then made their entrance together. They were ready to take down Houou Soldier, because if he couldn't compete, then they would have to find someone else to have the briefcase. Akuroninja was ready to take that briefcase form Houou Soldier after defeating him in this match. As soon as Akuroninja and DSR walked to the ring, Akuroninja's entrance music and video faded to black, and the lights turned green.

Lord Drakkon then made his entrance, by himself. Even though he was with the En4cers, he also wanted the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship back around his waist. However, there was another reason for joining Akuroninja: he wanted revenge against Houou Soldier for helping Kuroninja put him in a casket at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

The match started with DSR and Ookami Blue in the ring. DSR and Ookami Blue circled each other, waiting for an opportunity to attack. DSR then slapped Ookami Blue in the face. That was a big mistake. Ookami Blue charged at DSR and pushed him down, before continuing to attack him in the ring. DSR, however, was able to grab Ookami Blue's leg and put Ookami Blue into an ankle lock. Ookami Blue was trying to escape, but the more he struggled, the more DSR tightened his grip. Ookami Blue barely was able to reach the ropes, forcing DSR to let go. Ookami Blue's leg hurt, so he tagged in Shishi Red.

Shishi Red charged at DSR, but DSR led him into the En4cers' corner. DSR then pushed Shishi Red's head into the top turnbuckle as he tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja pushed Shishi Red down and began to beat him up in the En4cers' corner. Shishi Red was trying to escape, but couldn't. Akuroninja then put Shishi Red into the package piledrive position, but Shishi Red was able to escape by grabbing the middle rope, and then using his legs to push Akuroninja back. Shishi Red then took down Akuroninja with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and started beating up Shishi Red again. He then tagged in DSR, who put Shishi Red into the Cobra Clutch. It looked like Shishi Red was going to submit, but then Ookami Blue got into the ring and saved Shishi Red. DSR then threw Ookami Blue out of the ring, but Shishi Red rolled up DSR for another pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out, while Shishi Red tagged in Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier ran towards DSR and took him down with a dropkick. Lord Drakkon then wanted to get into the ring, because he wanted to get his hands on Houou Soldier. DSR got up and tagged Lord Drakkon in. Lord Drakkon walked towards Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier was prepared. He charged at Lord Drakkon, attacking him with several punches and kicks, but Lord Drakkon picked Houou Soldier up and took him out with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon then went on to try and get Houou Soldier to submit using _Punishment 4,_ but Houou Soldier was trying not to submit. He somehow escaped by grabbing the bottom rope, and then went for a leglock on Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon, however, didn't submit. He got out of it, and then charged at Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier moved out of the way, causing Lord Drakkon's head to hit the ring post. Houou Soldier then went to finish off Lord Drakkon, but then Lord Drakkon got out of the way. He then tagged in Akuroninja, who hit Houou Soldier in the leg, forcing him to go on his knees. Akuroninja then picked up Houou Soldier, ready to finish him off with a package piledriver. Suddenly, Houou Soldier escaped Akuroninja's finisher and took Akuroninja down with a superkick. He then climbed up to the top rope and finished off Akuroninja with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, and Houou Soldier win by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier celebrated, but then, Lord Drakkon picked Houou Soldier up and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. He then left Houou Soldier and his briefcase in the ring.

* * *

 **10\. Kamen Rider Mach vs Kamen Rider Orga - Rider-Division Championship**

Kamen Rider Orga was the Rider-Division Champion. During a tag team match with the Mach Patrol against Kamen Rider Orga and Zyuoh Crow, Kamen Rider Mach pinned Kamen Rider Orga, making him the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship. Now, at Future Fist, they were going to face each other. Would Kamen Rider Mach be able to win the Rider-Division Championship?

First, Kamen Rider Mach made his way to the ring. He was ready to defeat Kamen Rider Orga and win the Rider-Division Championship. However, Kamen Rider Orga was a tough opponent.

Kamen Rider Orga then made his entrance next. He walked slowly to the ring, holding up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Orga didn't really see Kamen Rider Mach as a threat to his title reign.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Orga started fighting each other. Kamen Rider Mach was having the upper hand in this match, putting Kamen Rider Orga in the corner. Kamen Rider Orga was trying to fight back, but Kamen Rider Mach was too fast. Kamen Rider Mach then took down Kamen Rider Orga with a knee strike, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Orga kicked out. Now he knew that Kamen Rider Mach was a tougher opponent than he initially thought. Kamen Rider Orga charged at Kamen Rider Mach, but then Kamen Rider Mach rolled out of the way. He then climbed onto the middle rope and did a backflip off, landing on Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Orga got up and pushed Kamen Rider Mach into a corner. He then started beating him up, before pushing him down. Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Orga with a clothesline. He then climbed up to the top rope, ready to finish him off with a Frog Splash. However, Kamen Rider Orga moved out of the way. He then picked Kamen Rider Mach up and took him down with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out, and then pushed Kamen Rider Orga down. He then swept the legs, before finishing the combo by kicking Kamen Rider Orga in the head, causing him to collapse. Kamen Rider Mach then finished him off with the frog splash, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach celebrated his victory over Kamen Rider Orga. He got the Rider-Division Championship and held it up. Everyone cheered as they saw it. Kamen Rider Mach then took the title and went to the back to recover.

* * *

 **11\. Kuroninja vs OhRed feat. Lupin Yellow as the special guest referee**

The next match was between Kuroninja and OhRed, originally a mystery opponent, since Kuroninja didn't have a spot in the Future Fist card. OhRed had requested Lupin Yellow to be the special guest referee for this match.

First, Lupin Yellow, the special guest referee, made her entrance for this match. Now, it was time for the fighters to enter.

Kuroninja made his entrance next, with traces of bright orange on his suit. Nobody knew why he was wearing bright orange, but Kuroninja coloured his armour for special occasions. It was believed that Kuroninja was channeling the powers of someone else when there were traces of a different colour on Kuroninja's suit. Kuroninja also did something similar at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where he wore orange on one side and pink on the other.

OhRed then made his entrance. He wanted to defeat Kuroninja and prove himself to Lupin Yellow, but nobody knew the reason why, and OhRed wouldn't tell anyone why. Anyway, he walked to the ring, ready to defeat Kuroninja in front of several people.

The bell rang, and Kuroninja and OhRed started to brawl. Kuroninja, in his black and orange armour, attacked OhRed with several strikes. OhRed responded by grabbing Kuroninja's arm and taking him down with a clothesline. OhRed pinned Kuroninja in front of Lupin Yellow.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, and then tried to fight back, but OhRed tackled him and pushed him into a corner. OhRed then tried to get Lupin Yellow's attention, telling her to watch, as he charged at Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja kicked OhRed in the face, and then took him down with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

OhRed kicked out, not wanting to lose in front of Lupin Yellow. However, Kuroninja was ready for his finisher. Kuroninja finished OhRed off with his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness,_ and then pinned OhRed. Lupin Yellow then started to count very fast.

1.2.3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow celebrated Kuroninja's victory over OhRed, but Kuroninja had no idea why OhRed wanted Lupin Yellow to be the special guest referee.

* * *

 **12\. Lupin Red vs Shurikenger vs Gokai Silver vs MammothRanger vs Deathryuger vs Gokai Black vs Oushi Black vs Kuroninja Gold - Gauntlet All-Star Championship Elimination Match**

This match was an elimination match, which meant that whenever someone got defeated, they would be removed from the match, until there were 2 left. Then, the last one standing would win the championship.

All 8 fighters entered the ring, one by one, with Kuroninja Gold entering last, since he was the champion. Kuroninja Gold walked out to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship for everyone to see.

The match then started. Deathryuger went for Shurikenger, Gokai Silver went for Kuroninja Gold, Oushi Black and Gokai Black started fighting each other, carrying outside of the ring, and MammothRanger and Lupin Red fought each other. MammothRanger picked Lupin Red up with a Mammoth Slam, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Red has been eliminated.**

MammothRanger then went for Shurikenger and Deathryuger, attacking them both and interrupting their fight. Meanwhile, Gokai Silver and Kuroninja Gold pushed each other outside, while Oushi Black was being put in the Captain's Hook submission hold by Gokai Black. Oushi Black grabbed onto the ropes, letting go, and then picked Gokai Black up with a fireman's carry slam. Gokai Silver and Kuroninja Gold were outside, and then Oushi Black threw Gokai Black onto them outside the ring. Oushi Black then joined Shurikenger and Deathryuger outside the ring, as they were trying to take down MammothRanger. MammothRanger overpowered all three of them. At the same time, Gokai Silver got back into the ring, and he joined in. He took out MammothRanger with a superman punch and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold rushed into the ring and broke up the pin on MammothRanger. MammothRanger was Kuroninja Gold's insurance plan, and Kuroninja Gold was planning on having MammothRanger eliminating everyone, before laying down so that Kuroninja Gold could pin MammothRanger and retain his title. Kuroninja Gold then took down Gokai Silver with the Gold Rush, but Shurikenger took out Kuroninja Gold with a hurricanrana and pinned Gokai Silver.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Silver has been eliminated.**

Deathryuger then rolled up Shurikenger for a surprise pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, and then Gokai Black went back into the ring and low-blowed Shurikenger. Unfortunately for him, the referee was watching, and disqualified Gokai Black.

 **Gokai Black has been eliminated.**

MammothRanger then used this was an opportunity to eliminate Shurikenger, but then Oushi Black charged into MammothRanger and rammed him into a wall. Shurikenger then took down MammothRanger with a headscissors takedown and pinned him in the middle of the ring.

1...2...3!

 **MammothRanger has been eliminated.**

Kuroninja Gold was shocked that his plan was out the window, now that MammothRanger was removed from the competition. However, before leaving, MammothRanger threw Oushi Black into a ring post, hurting him on the head. Kuroninja Gold then pinned the unconscious Oushi Black.

1...2...3!

 **Oushi Black has been eliminated.**

Now, there were 3 fighters left: Shurikenger, Deathryuger, and Kuroninja Gold. Deathryuger tried to take down Shurikenger with the _Mordida Del Spino_ , but then Shurikenger countered it and took down Deathryuger with a powerslam. Shurikenger then dove off the top rope and landed on Deathryuger with a shooting star press, before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger has been eliminated.**

Shurikenger celebrated, but he had completely forgotten about Kuroninja Gold, who took him out with a Gold Rush. Kuroninja Gold then went for the pin on Shurikenger.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

After Kuroninja Gold successfully retained his All-Star Championship, he walked back to the stage area. Shurikenger stood up tall, though, accepting his defeat. Even though Shurikenger lost, he was still impressive as a singles fighter.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT 1: AbareKiller vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Cage of Death**

This match was the first match ever, that was going to take place inside the Cage of Death. This cage covered the entire ring and ringside area, and the walls were made from barbed wire. The cage was suspended from the ceiling, looking down menacingly at everyone. Kamen Rider Ouja had been terrorizing The Gauntlet with random attacks on its competitors, but this inspired AbareKiller to return back to his roots. He wanted to face Kamen Rider Ouja in a hardcore match, which led to the first ever Cage of Death match.

First, AbareKiller walked to the ring. He was ready to take down Kamen Rider Ouja and make history as the first to walk out of the Cage of Death, victorious. AbareKiller grabbed a kendo stick from under the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Ouja.

Kamen Rider Ouja then made his entrance, being escorted to the ring by several security guards, there to make sure he wouldn't kill people in the audience or attack his opponent before the match started. When Kamen Rider Ouja was signed to the Gauntlet, he felt like it was a little boring for him, and this vexed him. Kamen Rider Ouja then started to attack random fighters. For some reason, Kamen Rider Ouja brought a purple snake staff with him, which he put down before entering the ring.

As soon as Kamen Rider Ouja got into the ring, the Cage of Death slowly lowered down, signaling the beginning of this deadly match. The fight took place mostly in the ring at the start, with AbareKiller attacking Kamen Rider Ouja with his kendo stick. Kamen Rider Ouja then grabbed AbareKiller's kendo stick and ripped it out of his hands. He then tossed it aside and kicked AbareKiller in the face. Kamen Rider Ouja then threw AbareKiller out of the ring and into the barbed wire, which dealt a lot of damage.

Kamen Rider Ouja then climbed out to deal some more damage, but the damage from the barbed wire had sparked something that had been dormant in AbareKiller for a long time. AbareKiller swung Kamen Rider Ouja into the cage walls, and then took out a table from under the ring. AbareKiller placed the table in the ring, and then pulled Kamen Rider Ouja back into the ring. AbareKiller then got out a steel chair and hit Kamen Rider Ouja with it, knocking him down. AbareKiller then placed him on the table and climbed up to the top rope. AbareKiller then jumped off, but Kamen Rider Ouja moved out of the way, causing AbareKiller to crash into the table himself. Kamen Rider Ouja then dealt more pain by pulling out a steel chair and hitting AbareKiller with it. However, that wasn't the only thing that would happen.

Kamen Rider Ouja then went out of the ring to get the purple snake staff. He then pulled out a _mirror_ from under the ring. This staff that Kamen Rider Ouja had brought to the ring was actually where Kamen Rider Ouja kept his advent deck. Kamen Rider Ouja then summoned Venosnaker, who appeared from the mirror and swung its tail at AbareKiller, sending him flying into the ceiling, which, just like the walls of the cage, was made of barbed wire. Kamen Rider Ouja then unleashed his Final Vent, being pushed by Venosnaker into AbareKiller, and then finishing him off with a bicycle kick. Kamen Rider Ouja then pushed AbareKiller back into the ring and went for his sleeper hold. AbareKiller wasn't responding.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Ouja had won the first ever Cage of Death match. The cage was raised, and Kamen Rider Ouja walked out of the ring, while some medical staff went to check on AbareKiller.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT 2: Dragonranger vs Gokai Red - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship Match**

In the main event, Dragonranger was going to challenge Gokai Red for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Many people thought that this was going to be the time when Houou Soldier would cash in his briefcase, but he was taken out by Lord Drakkon earlier in the night, so the chances of that happening were very unlikely now.

First, Dragonranger made his entrance, ready to fight. Dragonranger hadn't done that much in the Six Squad due to his part-time schedule, so he decided to challenge for the Ultimate Championship when he returned.

Next, Gokai Red made his entrance. As he walked out, he held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. It was now time to see who would walk out of Future Fist as Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.

The match then began, with Gokai Red and Dragonranger circling each other. Dragonranger charged at Gokai Red and took him down with a shoulder tackle. He then tried to go for the pin, but then Gokai Red rolled out of the way and went behind Dragonranger. Gokai Red then suplexed Dragonranger, and then went for the pin on him.

1...2...

Dragonranger kicked out, and then picked up Gokai Red. He then attempted a Rock Bottom, but Gokai Red instead took down Dragonranger with a DDT. Gokai Red then went to the corner to prepare his finisher, and then charged at Dragonranger. However, instead of Gokai Red taking down Dragonranger with the Rainmaker, Dragonranger took down Gokai Red with the Rock Bottom, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out. He was now ready to finish off Dragonranger. Gokai Red charged at Dragonranger and took him down with the Rainmaker. Then he went to the pin, ready to retain his Ultimate Championship.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Red wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Gokai Red then held up the championship, but before he could celebrate, Houou Soldier's music played. Houou Soldier rushed to the ring with his briefcase, and then cashed it in. Houou Soldier was now going to fight Gokai Red.

 **Houou Soldier vs Gokai Red - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Gokai Red tried to take down Houou Soldier with a Rainmaker, but Houou Soldier dodged it and took down Gokai Red with an STO. He then climbed up to the top rope and finished off Gokai Red by landing on him with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.**

Houou Soldier had successfully defeated Gokai Red, and he had successfully cashed in his briefcase. Now, Houou Soldier was the Ultimate Champion. Houou Soldier got the Ultimate Championship and held it up for everyone to see. Shishi Red then went to celebrate with Houou Soldier, and the two of them walked to the back.


	54. The Strike

At Future Fist, Gokai Red and Dragonranger fought for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. After defeating Dragonranger to retain, Houou Soldier cashed in his briefcase was became the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. Houou Soldier had won the championship, but will he be able to defend it?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **Opening: Houou Soldier's Ultimate Championship celebration**

Houou Soldier started the show by entering to the ring, holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship in his hands. He walked towards the ring and held up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Houou Soldier had won the Ultimate Championship by cashing in his briefcase at the end of Future Fist and defeating Gokai Red.

Houou Soldier then got out a microphone and began to speak. He talked about how he defeated Gokai Red and thanked everyone for helping him win. Not only that, but he also mentioned how his successful cash in would be the start of a legendary title reign.

However, Ryu Commander, the general manager, then made his entrance. He explained that since Houou Soldier used his briefcase to win the title, Gokai Red had a rematch. Houou Soldier decided to have the rematch for the title tonight, in the main event. It would be Houou Soldier vs Gokai Red.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Kamen Rider Ryuga was walking around, when suddenly, Kamen Rider Odin found him and pushed him into a reflective wall nearby. Kamen Rider Ryuga went through the reflective surface and disappeared. Kamen Rider Odin then walked away, for his upcoming match, where he would team with Gokai Black, another member of the En4cers.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz vs Kamen Rider Odin and Gokai Black**

This match was going to test if Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz could work together as a team again. The two of them fought in a match at Future Fist, due to influence from Kamen Rider Woz. However, Kamen Rider Woz was gone now.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz made their entrances, but separately. Kamen Rider Odin and Gokai Black, both representing the En4cers, then made their entrance.

The match then began with Kamen Rider Geiz and Gokai Black in the ring. Gokai Black was trying to take down Kamen Rider Geiz right away, but Kamen Rider Geiz had gotten stronger. He then charged at Gokai Black and pushed him into the corner, but Gokai Black pushed Kamen Rider Geiz out of the way. Gokai Black then took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a hammerlock DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Zi-O. However, Gokai Black tagged in Kamen Rider Odin, and the two of them started unleashing an assault on Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Odin then picked Kamen Rider Zi-O up and threw him into the corner. Kamen Rider Odin then started beating down Kamen Rider Zi-O in the middle of the ring, causing the referee to issue a disqualification.

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz win by disqualification.**

Kamen Rider Odin then continued his beatdown, until suddenly, Kamen Rider Woz appeared from the stage and rushed down to save Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz from Kamen Rider Odin. This wasn't the same Kamen Rider Woz as before. It was someone completely different. Kamen Rider Odin and Gokai Black then left the ring and walked backstage.

* * *

 **2\. Ryusoul Pink vs ToQ #5**

This was going to be the debut of Ryusoul Pink in The Gauntlet, even though she already appeared in the Future Fist Battle Royal. She was going to face ToQ #5, who got eliminated at the same time as her in the battle royal.

First, Ryusoul Pink made her entrance. Ryusoul Pink was known for having incredible physical strength, making her the strongest member of the Ryusoulgers. However, would she be able to defeat ToQ #5, who could also perform feats of incredible power with the right amount of imagination?

ToQ #5 then made her entrance next, rushing to the ring. She was eliminated at the same time as Ryusoul Pink, and wanted to prove herself to The Gauntlet by defeating Ryusoul Pink one on one.

The match then started, and ToQ #5 charged at Ryusoul Pink, pushing her into a corner. However, Ryusoul Pink was able to fight out of it. She then took down ToQ #5 and took her down with a fireman's carry slam. Ryusoul Pink then went for the pin on ToQ #5.

1...2...

ToQ #5 then kicked out, and went into a corner. Ryusoul Pink decided not to attack ToQ #5 while she was in a corner. ToQ #5 then started to build up her imagination power, and then she charged at Ryusoul Pink and took her down with a Spear. She then suplexed Ryusoul Pink 3 times, but Ryusoul Pink then got up and responded by taking down ToQ #5 with a northern lights suplex. Ryusoul Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Pink wins by pinfall.**

After the match, Ryusoul pink helped ToQ #5 up, and the two of them shook hands. However, after they shook hands, the Flowery Kunoichi Team showed up and attacked both of them.

* * *

Backstage, Oushi Black was being interviewed about his loss at Future Fist. Oushi Black explained how the Golden Age would do whatever it took to win, but once they actually win a title, then they would start using dirty tactics to make sure that the title stayed with them. Oushi Black then explained how MammothRanger attacked him so that Kuroninja Gold could pin him, and then he said that that wasn't how a champion should act. Oushi Black then challenged Kuroninja Gold to a match for the All-Star Championship, on Easter Sunday, in 2 weeks.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva vs Kamen Rider Prime Rogue**

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue had won the Future Fist Battle Royal, which meant that he was going to face Kamen Rider Mach for the Rider-Division Championship. However, at the same time, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva wanted to avenge the Underworld's loss to the Ryusoulgers and Tyrannoranger.

First, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva made his entrance. He was upset that the Underworld had failed to show everyone their power, because they had lost at Future Fist to the Ryusoulgers. Feeling humiliated, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was planning on getting an upset victory against the winner of the Future Fist Battle Royal and the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship.

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then made his entrance. He had won the Future Fist Battle Royal, which meant that he was the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship, currently held by Kamen Rider Mach. As Kamen Rider Prime Rogue slowly walked to the ring, he stared at the audience, as if telling them to watch his match closely.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva started to attack Kamen Rider Prime Rogue right away. He wanted to get the victory for the Underworld, but Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was prepared for this. He grabbed Kamen Rider Dark Kiva's arms and threw him away from him. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with several punches to the face, before picking Kamen Rider Dark Kiva back up. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then took down Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with an STO, and was about to go for the pin, but then Kamen Rider Rogue rolled out of the way and took down Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with a crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Rogue then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Prime Rogue wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue had defeated Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. This was his way of sending a message to Kamen Rider Mach, the Rider-Division Champion. These two were going to fight during the Easter special, in 2 weeks. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then walked out of the ring.

* * *

 **4\. Patoren1 vs Anti-Kuroninja**

At Future Fist, Patoren1 and Patoren3 had retained their titles against Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow, but then, after the match, Anti-Kuroninja attacked Patoren1 with a low blow. Patoren1 was upset from this, and decided to teach Anti-Kuroninja a lesson tonight.

First, Patoren1 made his entrance, holding up his half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. Patoren3 was also with him, holding up her half of the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Patoren1 only issued this match against Anti-Kuroninja due to Anti-Kuroninja attacking him from behind, and Patoren1 wanted to teach Anti-Kuroninja something.

Anti-Kuroninja then made his entrance, by himself. Shironinger wasn't with him, because this time, Anti-Kuroninja couldn't find her, so he had to walk to the ring and face Patoren1 by himself. As Anti-Kuroninja went into the ring, Patoren1 was ready to fight.

The match then started, and Patoren1 charged at Anti-Kuroninja. However, Anti-Kuroninja held on by grabbing the ropes. He then kicked Patoren1 in the face, and took him down with a discus lariat. Anti-Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out, as he didn't want to lose to Anti-Kuroninja. He then tried to grab Anti-Kuroninja's arm, but Anti-Kuroninja punched Patoren1 in the face with his other arm. Anti-Kuroninja then freed his arm and took down Patoren1 with the 2/22 combo to finish him off. Anti-Kuroninja was about to go for the pin, but then Patoren1 grabbed Anti-Kuroninja's arm. Anti-Kuroninja then took down Patoren1 with a low blow, while his arm was caught in the submission.

 **Patoren1 wins by disqualification.**

Anti-Kuroninja then stopped attacking Patoren1 and challenged him for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, in 2 weeks, on Easter.

* * *

 **5\. Ryusoul Red & Ryusoul Blue vs the Gouraigers**

The Ryusoulgers made a good first impression at Future Fist, when they defeated the Underworld along with Tyrannoranger. Because of this, they had an opportunity to defeat the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, the Gouraigers, and become the next challenger to their titles. All they had to do was defeat them.

First, Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue made their appearance, being accompanied to the ring by Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black both looked down on Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue, believing they had less experience to be Ryusoulgers. However, if Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue defeated the tag team champions, they could prove Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black wrong.

The Gouraigers, representing the Golden Age faction, made their entrance next, holding up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. They were ready to defend their titles against the Ryusoulgers. Even though the Gouraigers also doubted the Ryusoulgers' abilities, they knew about the Ryusoulgers' victory over the Underworld at Future Fist, so they had to be prepared.

The match then began with Ryusoul Red and KabutoRaiger in the ring. Ryusoul Red put KabutoRaiger into a headlock very early, but KabutoRaiger got out of it. He then elbowed Ryusoul Red, before climbing up to the top rope. Ryusoul Red got up, but KabutoRaiger took him down using a missile dropkick. KabutoRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Red kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Blue. The two of them began taking down KabutoRaiger, so KabutoRaiger tagged in KuwagaRaiger. The two teams then brawled inside the ring, but Ryusoul Blue had discovered the Gouraigers' weakness. He put KuwagaRaiger into a dragon sleeper hold, and it looked like KuwagaRaiger was going to go to sleep. Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold's entrance music played. Kuroninja Gold then walked out on stage, along with MammothRanger and Kyoryu Black. The three of them then slowly approached the ring. Ryusoul Blue lightened his grip due to the distraction, which allowed KuwagaRaiger to get out and pin Ryusoul Blue by surprise.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

After this, Kuroninja Gold approached Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue and offered them a spot in the Golden Age. However, the two Ryusoulgers declined the offer. Before they could leave, though, MammothRanger went into the ring and took both of them down with a clothesline. He then stepped out of the ring. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black both stepped into the ring and picked Ryusoul Blue up. Ryusoul Black took down Ryusoul Blue with a reverse powerbomb, and then Ryusoul Black and Ryusoul Green picked up Ryusoul Red, before taking him down with an aided snap swinging neckbreaker. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black had joined the Golden Age.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT:** **Gokai Red vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Due to Houou Soldier winning the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Future Fist by cashing in his briefcase, Gokai Red had a rematch for the title. That rematch was going to happen tonight.

First, Gokai Red made his way to the ring. He didn't have the Ultimate Championship this time, so he was entering as challenger. Gokai Red stepped into the ring, waiting for Houou Soldier to arrive.

Houou Soldier then made his entrance. As he walked to the ring, he held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Houou Soldier was going to defend his title against Gokai Red, and then after that, Houou Soldier was planning on continuing his legendary title reign. He had to retain his title first, though.

The match began, and Gokai Red went to attack Houou Soldier, to get his title back. However, Houou Soldier got out of the way. He then tried to attack Gokai Red with some strikes, but Gokai Red dodged all of them. Gokai Red then took down Houou Soldier with a DDT, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, and then took down Gokai Red with a superkick. Houou Soldier climbed up to the top rope, but then, suddenly, DSR appeared from the audience, holding his scythe. He swung at Houou Soldier, knocking him down.

 **Houou Soldier wins by disqualification and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

DSR then continued his attack, while Zyuoh Crow and Akuroninja charged into the ring. Akuroninja got out his staff, and Zyuoh Crow got out his sword, a dark version of Zyuoh Eagle's EagRiser. Zyuoh Crow used it to restrain Gokai Red, while Akuroninja got his staff and used it to attack Gokai Red. Houou Soldier then pulled out his sword and shield, and tried to fight back, but then DSR used his powers to paralyze Houou Soldier. Akuroninja then kicked Houou Soldier in the face. Kuroninja, Shurikenger, Gokai Silver, and many other fighters then rushed into the ring to try and stop the En4cers, but that wasn't stopping them. DSR pulled out the Black Hole Kyutama and placed it on his scythe. He then used it to take down all the fighters. The En4cers then stood tall in the ring, with Akuroninja's right foot on the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.


	55. After the Strike

Tonight, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, is going to find out what's going to happen to him next week, during the easter special. Also, Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue will face off against Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, who attacked them and joined the Golden Age.

Also, Akuroninja, DSR, and Zyuoh Crow attacked Houou Soldier last week, using their actual weapons. What will be the consequences for their actions?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. The En4cers take over**

Before the show started, the En4cers, Akuroninja, DSR, and Zyuoh Crow were already in the ring. Everyone was booing to try and get them to leave so that the show could go on.

"Shut up!" Akuroninja said. "Your booing won't do anything! The En4cers are taking over The Gauntlet!"

The audience still continued to boo.

"You see," Akuroninja said, "We have been waiting patiently. All that everyone's been doing here is _wrestling._ We, the En4cers, are more powerful than that! And normally, I follow the rules here, but when Kamen Rider Ouja brought his Advent Beast, Venosnaker, into the Cage of Death match to win against AbareKiller, I knew it was time. Last week, I took out the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion! And this is a message to everyone in The Gauntlet, especially the CEO of The Gauntlet, Joe Zero! The En4cers are taking over, and we will destroy everything about this-"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade's entrance theme played. Kamen Rider Decade walked to the ring to confront Akuroninja, as Decade was one of the people in charge of The Gauntlet.

"First of all," Kamen Rider Decade said, "you won't be destroying anything. In fact, I have security guards ready to kick you out of the building!"

The security guards, most of them wearing mass-produced versions of Kamen Rider Mach, then went into the ring, but DSR and Zyuoh Crow took them down easily, especially since DSR had a scythe and dark matter on his side, while Zyuoh Crow could fly. That was when Kuroninja's theme played.

Kuroninja ran into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Stop!" Kuroninja said. "Kamen Rider Decade, don't ban them from The Gauntlet. I'm the face of this entire thing, I'm the best fighter here, and I have unfinished business with Akuroninja! Besides, I'm also after the tag team titles, and I need to prove myself!"

"Ok, fine," Decade said. "You and your tag team partner, whoever he is...you can face Akuroninja and his tag team partner during the Easter event next week."

"You're going to regret this," Akuroninja said to Kuroninja. "Me and the En4cers have been training, and I have now become a perfect conqueror. See you next week."

Everyone then left the ring.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Odin vs Kamen Rider Woz**

Last week, Kamen Rider Odin attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz, up to the point where their match ended in disqualification. Kamen Rider Woz then saved Zi-O and Geiz, but it was a different Kamen Rider Woz this time. Kamen Rider Woz was going to make his debut as a fighter in this match.

First, Kamen Rider Odin made his entrance, representing the En4cers. He was being brought to the ring by Kamen Rider Orga, and the two of them were ready to take on Kamen Rider Zi-O's team again.

Kamen Rider Woz then made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to fight in his first match in The Gauntlet. However, this first match was going to be against Kamen Rider Odin, one of the most powerful fighters in The Gauntlet.

Kamen Rider Woz and Kamen Rider Odin then began their match. Kamen Rider Odin was having the upper hand for the first part of the match. He started by tackling Kamen Rider Woz, sending him flying into the corner. Kamen Rider Woz then attacked Kamen Rider Odin with several chops to the chest, but that had no effect on Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin then picked up Kamen Rider Woz and chokeslammed him into the ring. Kamen Rider Odin went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Woz kicked out and rolled out of the ring. He didn't want to lose in his debut. Kamen Rider Orga then picked him up, trying to push him back into the ring so that Kamen Rider Odin could win, but then Kamen Rider Woz took down Kamen Rider Orga with a superkick. After Kamen Rider Orga got knocked down, Kamen Rider Odin stopped moving. Kamen Rider Woz then went back into the ring and finished off Kamen Rider Odin with a Spear. Kamen Rider Woz then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Woz wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Woz had celebrated his victory over Kamen Rider Odin. Although Kamen Rider Odin was one of the most powerful fighters, someone had to be there to control him, as Kamen Rider Odin was a puppet. Kamen Rider Orga picked up Kamen Rider Odin, and the two of them walked back.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Orga decided that he was going to challenge Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Kamen Rider Woz all at once, without the help of Kamen Rider Odin or any of the other En4cers.

* * *

 **3\. ToQ #5 & Ryusoul Pink vs the Flowery Kunoichi Team**

Last week, ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink fought each other in a match. They then shook hands after, but then both fighters were attacked by the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Now, ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink had to team up to take down the Flowery Kunoichi Team.

First, ToQ #5 made her entrance. She appeared on stage, and then waited for her tag team partner.

Ryusoul Pink then made her entrance, and then the two of them walked to the ring together. These two were going to take on the Flowery Kunoichi Team, who attacked them last week after their match.

The Flowery Kunoichi Team then made their entrance. Flower Ninja Ayame was the blue ranger, Flower Ninja Sakura was the pink ranger, and Flower Ninja Ran was the purple ranger. Flower Ninja Ran was the most unsure of the Kunoichi Team when they attacked the two pink rangers. However, she, along with Flower Ninja Sakura, were going to face Ryusoul Pink and ToQ #5 in this match.

The match then started with Flower Ninja Ran and Ryusoul Pink in the ring. Ryusoul Pink wanted to get revenge on the Flowery Kunoichi Team for what happened last week, so she charged at Flower Ninja Ran and took her down with a fireman's carry slam. Flower Ninja Ran then tagged in Flower Ninja Sakura, who charged into the ring to fight Ryusoul Pink. Ryusoul Pink then tagged in ToQ #5, and the two of them took down Flower Ninja Sakura. ToQ #5 then picked up Flower Ninja Sakura and finished Flower Ninja Sakura off with an airplane spin, followed by a powerslam. ToQ #5 then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink win by pinfall.**

After the match, ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink had showed good chemistry as a tag team. As for the Flowery Kunoichi Team, they left, except for Ran. Flower Ninja Sakura went to check on Ran, who superkicked Flower Ninja Sakura. Flower Ninja Ayame went into the ring to attack Flower Ninja Ran, but then Ran finished off Flower Ninja Ayame with Kuroninja's old finisher, the knee strike to the face. NinjaBlack, one of Kuroninja's friends and the fighter who was supposed to become Kuroninja's tag team partner, then appeared in the ring with Ran. The two of them then put their hands up for a while, before leaving the ring.

* * *

 **4\. Gokai Red's Open Challenge**

Gokai Red had lost the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship to Houou Soldier, and now, he felt like he wasn't going anywhere. That was why he decided to have an open challenge match, so still prove he could take on anyone and become the Ultimate Champion again.

Gokai Red made his way to the ring, being accompanied by Gokai Blue. Gokai Red walked to the ring and then announced that his open challenge was ready, and then he challenged anyone to fight him in the ring.

AbareKiller's entrance music then played. AbareKiller was in the Cage of Death at Future Fist against Kamen Rider Ouja, and it looked like he wasn't going to survive after the match, especially after Kamen Rider Ouja won by using Venosnaker inside the cage. However, AbareKiller had survived, and it looked like he wanted to fight after his recovery. AbareKiller walked into the ring while staring at Gokai Red, and the fight was now ready to start.

The match then began, with AbareKiller attacking Gokai Red and pushing him into a corner. Gokai Red then fought his way out of the corner, and then took down AbareKiller with a DDT. Gokai Red then climbed up to the top rope and dove off, landing on AbareKiller. Gokai Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and went behind Gokai Red. He then took Gokai Red out with a suplex, before transitioning into the heel hook. Gokai Red was in the middle of the ring, and he couldn't escape. Gokai Red then submitted to AbareKiller in the middle of the ring.

 **AbareKiller wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Red had lost the match against AbareKiller, who had returned. AbareKiller hadn't been seen since the Cage of Death. Gokai Red got up, but then Kamen Rider Ouja appeared from the audience and attacked AbareKiller, even though Kamen Rider Ouja won the fight against AbareKiller in the Cage of Death. Gokai Red then saved AbareKiller from Kamen Rider Ouja, and then he took down Kamen Rider Ouja with the _Rainmaker_. Gokai Red and AbareKiller then left the ring, while some security arrived to get Kamen Rider Ouja out of the building.

* * *

 **5\. Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue vs Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black**

Last week, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black betrayed the Ryusoulgers and joined the Golden Age. Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue wanted revenge, which is why they had this match set up.

First, Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue made their way to the ring, ready to fight. Ryusoul Red made his way to the ring faster than Ryusoul Blue.

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black then made their entrance. These two didn't represent the Ryusoulgers anymore. Now, they were part of the Golden Age, a faction led by Kuroninja Gold, the current All-Star Champion who was going to face Oushi Black next week. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black joined the Golden Age because they felt like the other Ryusoulgers weren't on their level, and Kuroninja Gold's team had proven themselves by winning and retaining the Gauntlet All-Star Championship and the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

The match then started with Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Green in the ring. Ryusoul Red was trying to attack Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green was moving very fast for Ryusoul Red. Ryusoul Green then charged at Ryusoul Red and took him down with a kick to the face. Ryusoul Green then went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Red kicked out and tried to make it back to his corner, but Ryusoul Green grabbed him and took Ryusoul Red down with a backstabber. Ryusoul Green then tagged in Ryusoul Black, who continued the assault on Ryusoul Red with several chops to the torso. Ryusoul Black then went for another chop to the torso, but Ryusoul Red rolled out of the way and tagged in Ryusoul Blue. Ryusoul Blue then ran into the ring and took down Ryusoul Black with an STO. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Ryusoul Black grabbed Ryusoul Blue's arm. He then twisted it and carried Ryusoul Blue over to his corner, where he tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green then jumped off the top rope with a frog splash and landed on Ryusoul Blue. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black win by pinfall.**

The two Ryusoulgers who joined the Golden Age had won against 2 of the 3 who didn't. They walked out of the ring.

* * *

After Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black reached the backstage area, Kuroninja Gold and Kyoryu Black were waiting for them. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black had defeated the Ryusoulgers, and they explained to Kuroninja Gold how they wanted a title shot. Kuroninja Gold then explained how the Gouraigers already had the Tag Team Championship, but Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black could team with Kyoryu Black to challenge for the Trios Championship. Ryusoul Green then challenged Kamen Rider Build and his team for the Gauntlet Trios Championship next week, during the Easter special.

* * *

 **6\. Houou Soldier's next opponent**

Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, walked out to the ring with his championship belt. He was going to find out who was next to challenge him to the title.

Ryu Commander, the general manager, appeared, and asked Houou Soldier who he wanted to challenge him during the Easter special, for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Houou Soldier was going to say Akuroninja, but then realized that Akuroninja was already going to fight Kuroninja. Houou Soldier then decided to accept Lord Drakkon as his next challenger for the Ultimate Championship. The reason why was because Lord Drakkon wanted revenge on Houou Soldier due to Houou Soldier helping Kuroninja put him in a casket at Ultimate Gauntletmania, and Houou Soldier felt like he had to have a one-on-one match with Lord Drakkon, or else things would go out of hand.

However, that wasn't all. Houou Soldier felt like Lord Drakkon would go to extreme measures during the match, so Houou Soldier wanted the match to be a no disqualifications match. Ryu Commander accepted the stipulation, and the match was set.

Next week, Houou Soldier and Lord Drakkon would battle for the Ultimate Championship in a no disqualifications match.


	56. Easter 2019

Tonight is the Easter special for The Gauntlet. Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, will be defending the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against Lord Drakkon in a no disqualifications match, which means that anything goes. Lord Drakkon has been waiting for this match, because Houou Soldier helped Kuroninja win a casket match against him at Ultimate Gauntletmania. In this match, Lord Drakkon has the opportunity to get his revenge.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Momoninger, Lupin Yellow, and Shinken Yellow vs ToQ #5, Ryusoul Pink, and Gokai Pink**

This was a match between 3 fighters recognized by Kuroninja, giving them a lot of opportunities in The Gauntlet, against 3 of the newest additions to The Gauntlet. While Lupin Yellow and Shinken Yellow were in championship matches at Future Fist, the fighters on the other team were opening the show, in the Future Fist Battle Royal.

First, Shinken Yellow's team made their way to the ring. Shinken Yellow was the current Gauntlet Women's Champion, and she held the title belt up for everyone to see. Behind her was Momoninger and Lupin Yellow, two others who had experience with Kuroninja, which helped them get a lot of opportunity in The Gauntlet. Out of all 3 on this team, though, Shinken Yellow was the least confident, despite having the championship.

Gokai Pink's team then made their entrance together, to Gokai Pink's entrance music. Gokai Pink was leading the way, with ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink following. ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink had somehow formed a tag team, after both of them got eliminated from the Future Fist Battle Royal at the same time, they had a singles match against each other, and then they teamed up to take on the Flowery Kunoichi Team. If any of those 3 could defeat Shinken Yellow, they could earn a title shot at the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

The match then began, with Momoninger and ToQ #5 in the ring. ToQ #5 charged at Momoninger and pushed her into a corner. However, Momoninger got onto the middle rope and jumped on ToQ #5, taking her down with a DDT. Momoninger then went for the pin on ToQ #5.

1...2...

ToQ #5 kicked out, not wanting to lose. She then tagged in Ryusoul Pink, and the two of them went for Momoninger. Momoninger dodged a clothesline from Ryusoul Pink, and then tried to take down Ryusoul Pink with her finisher. However, Ryusoul Pink was ready for Momoninger, and took her down with a fireman's carry slam. Momoninger then crawled back to her corner and tagged in Lupin Yellow.

Lupin Yellow charged at Ryusoul Pink, but Ryusoul Pink knew what was going to happen. She grabbed Lupin Yellow and took her down with a reverse powerbomb. Ryusoul Pink was tired, so Gokai Pink tagged herself in. She then picked up Lupin Yellow and took her down with a DDT. Gokai Pink then went onto the top rope and finished off Lupin Yellow with a diving elbow drop. She then went for the pin on Lupin Yellow.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow grabbed the bottom rope in time, and then escaped so that Gokai Pink or anyone else on the other team couldn't continue their attack. She then ran toward her corner and tagged in Shinken Yellow. Shinken Yellow charged into the ring and took down Gokai Pink with a discus lariat. Gokai Pink then crawled to her corner and tagged in Ryusoul Pink, who took down Shinken Yellow with a northern lights suplex. Ryusoul Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Pink, ToQ #5, and Gokai Pink win by pinfall.**

Gokai Pink's team had won the match. As a bonus, Ryusoul Pink had defeated the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, which meant that she could become the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

* * *

 **2\. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kyoryu Black vs Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease - Gauntlet Trios Championship match**

Two of the Ryusoulgers, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, had felt like the other Ryusoulgers weren't good enough to be Ryusoulgers, and this lead them to join the Golden Age, as the Golden Age had titles such as the All-Star Championship and the Tag Team Championship. The Ryusoulgers also wanted championship gold of their own, so they were going to team with Kyoryu Black against Kamen Rider Build's team for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

First, the challengers made their way to the ring. Kyoryu Black and Ryusoul Black slowly walked to the ring, while Ryusoul Green walked very quickly to the ring, almost dancing along the way. Ryusoul Black moved slower to the ring than his brother Ryusoul Green, though. All 3 members of the Golden Age were ready to add another championship to their collection.

Kamen Rider Build's entrance music then played, and the trios champions made their way to the ring. Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Kamen Rider Grease had won the Trios Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, and so far, there hasn't been another team of 3 to take the Trios Championship from them. Because of this, all 3 members of Kamen Rider Build's team were very confident in this match.

The match then started, with Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kyoryu Black in the ring. Kyoryu Black charged at Kamen Rider Cross-Z, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z blocked all of Kyoryu Black's strikes due to his boxing experience. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then responded with a right hook to Kyoryu Black's face. Kyoryu Black then tagged in Ryusoul Black, who walked into the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z tried to hit Ryusoul Black, but couldn't as Ryusoul Black knew exactly how to block all of his strikes. Ryusoul Black then took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tagged in Kamen Rider Grease, and the two of them tried to attack Ryusoul Black both at once. Ryusoul Black dodged a punch from Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and threw him out of the ring. However, Kamen Rider Grease surprised him. As soon as Ryusoul Black turned around, Kamen Rider Grease took him down with a stunner. Kamen Rider Grease then went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black then kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Green, while Kamen Rider Grease tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z again. Ryusoul Green was moving very fast, so it was hard for Kamen Rider Cross-Z to think of how to defeat him. Kamen Rider Cross-Z went for a punch on Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green grabbed Kamen Rider Cross-Z's arm. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was stronger, though, so he picked up Ryusoul Green and took him down with a fireman's carry powerbomb. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out, so Kamen Rider Cross-Z tagged in Kamen Rider Build. Ryusoul Green got up, but Kamen Rider Build took him down with a cutter. He then went to finish Ryusoul green off with a standing moonsault, but Ryusoul Green rolled out of the way and grabbed Kamen Rider Build's leg, putting Kamen Rider Build in an ankle lock. Ryusoul Green then dragged Kamen Rider Build over to his corner and tagged in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black grabbed Kamen Rider Build's arm keeping him from escaping, while Ryusoul Green dove off the top rope and took down Kamen Rider Build with a Frog Splash. Ryusoul Black then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Build.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Black, Ryusoul Green, and Kyoryu Black win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

The Golden Age had defeated the Gauntlet Trios Champions and took their titles, bringing a new title to the Golden Age. Kamen Rider Build's team then left in defeat.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease were being interviewed about the loss of their Trios titles. Cross-Z said that he would avenge their loss by going after the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship with Kamen Rider Grease once again. However, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom had overheard this, saying that they wanted to be next in line for the Tag Team Championship. Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas then appeared and wiped out both teams. These 3 tag teams believed themselves as the next challengers to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **3\. Anti-Kuroninja & Shironinger vs Patoren1 and Patoren3 - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

This match was happening because after the Patorangers retained the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Future Fist, Anti-Kuroninja attacked Patoren1 with a low blow. Anti-Kuroninja then challenged Patoren1 and Patoren3 for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Shironinger was going to be Anti-Kuroninja's mixed tag team partner for this match, even though she wanted nothing to do with Anti-Kuroninja.

First, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger made their way to the ring together, even though Shironinger was keeping her distance from Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja was getting surrounded by boos from the audience, who believed that he didn't deserve a shot at the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Shironinger, however, was a fan favourite and recieved the opposite reaction of what Anti-Kuroninja was getting. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger both walked into the ring, ready to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Anti-Kuroninja was more determined than Shironinger in winning, though.

The Mixed Tag Team Champions, Patoren1 and Patoren3, then made their entrance. They walked to the ring together, unlike Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, and held up the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Everyone believed that the Patorangers were going to win, since Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger didn't get along, but Patoren1 and Patoren3 were a better team than Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger.

The match started with Shironinger and Patoren3 in the ring. Shironinger and Patoren3 shook hands before the match. The two of them then stepped back, and charged at each other. Patoren3 then put Shironinger into an armlock, to try and get her to submit. However, Shironinger made it to the ropes in time. She then went back to her corner, where Anti-Kuroninja tagged himself in. Patoren3 then tagged in Patoren1, and Patoren1 charged furiously at Anti-Kuroninja. While Shironinger and Patoren3 were having friendly competition, Anti-Kuroninja wanted to win at all costs. He took down Patoren1 with a Spear and went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 then kicked out and tried to put Anti-Kuroninja in an armbar. Anti-Kuroninja knew about this, though, and grabbed the middle rope so that Patoren1 couldn't attack him at all. Patoren1 then turned around, so Anti-Kuroninja pushed him into the corner. He then took down Patoren1 with the 2/22, and went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out. He did not want to lose to Anti-Kuroninja. However, Anti-Kuroninja knew what he was doing. Patoren1 finally got the upper hand on Anti-Kuroninja, dealing several hits to his face. Patoren1 was about to finish it with a superman punch, but then Anti-Kuroninja grabbed the referee, so Patoren1 knocked out the referee instead. Anti-Kuroninja then low-blowed Patoren1, and when the referee got up, Anti-Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Anti-Kuroninja then celebrated, getting both title belts. Shironinger was also celebrating her victory, but this was not how she wanted to win the titles. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger then walked backstage with the Mixed Tag Team Championship, while Patoren1 was upset over his loss to one of the worst fighters in The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue vs Kamen Rider Mach - Rider-Division Championship**

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue had won the Future Fist Battle Royal at Future Fist. Because he was a Kamen Rider, he was given a shot at the Rider-Division Championship, currently held by Kamen Rider Mach. The Rider-Division Championship match, given to Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, was going to take place tonight.

First, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue made his way to the ring. He hadn't won the Rider-Division Championship yet, and he was originally one of the top contenders for it when he first debuted. However, he then started to fall down the ranks of the Kamen Rider Division. Now that he had returned as Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, and after winning the Future Fist Battle Royal, he was ready to get the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Mach.

The Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Mach, then made his entrance. He rushed into the ring, holding the championship belt for everyone to see. He then held the belt in Kamen Rider Prime Rogue's face for a few seconds before giving it to the referee and going to his corner.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue went straight for Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Mach rolled out of the way, though, and then took down Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a backstabber. Kamen Rider Mach then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Prime Rogue.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue kicked out. Kamen Rider Mach then started taunting Prime Rogue, who responded with several punches. However, Kamen Rider Mach was very fast, so he dodged all the punches from Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. Kamen Rider Mach then ran toward the ropes, bounced off of them, and then took down Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Mach was about to go for a pin, but then Kamen Rider Prime Rogue grabbed Kamen Rider Mach and took him down with a scoop slam. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then started attacking Kamen Rider Mach while he was grounded. After taking out most of Kamen Rider Mach's energy, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue went for the pin.

1...2...

Using all the energy he had left, Kamen Rider Mach kicked out. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then picked up Kamen Rider Mach, ready to take him out with a crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue picked up Kamen Rider Mach with both of his arms, but halfway through the chokeslam, Kamen Rider Mach did a missile dropkick, hitting Kamen Rider Rogue in the face. Kamen Rider Mach then got up and hit Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a knee to the torso, forcing Kamen Rider Prime Rogue into a kneeling position. Kamen Rider Mach then kicked Kamen Rider Prime Rogue 10 times, before finally knocking him out with a spinning kick. Kamen Rider Mach then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then kicked out. He then grabbed Kamen Rider Mach and took him down with his signature move, the crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue tried to go for another crocodile chokeslam, but Kamen Rider Mach rolled out of the way. He then took down Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a clothesline and then climbed up to the top rope. Kamen Rider Mach then jumped off the top rope, landing on Kamen Rider Prime Rogue with a Frog Splash. Kamen Rider Mach then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Mach had successfully retained his title against Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. He went out of the ring and got the Rider-Division Championship, holding it up for everyone to see. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Snipe appeared from the stage. It looked like he was going to congratulate Kamen Rider Mach for his victory. That was when MammothRanger, KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger, all 3 being members of the Golden Age, appeared and began to surround the area. Kamen Rider Snipe then revealed that he was the newest member of the Golden Age, and he was coming for the Rider-Division Championship. He then took out Kamen Rider Mach with a jumping cutter, and then picked up the Ridier-Division Championship, holding it up for a few seconds, before putting it back in the ring and leaving with the rest of the Golden Age.

As the Golden Age members were about to leave, Oushi Black's entrance music played. Oushi Black was going to face Kuroninja Gold for the All-Star Championship.

* * *

 **5\. Oushi Black vs Kuroninja Gold - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Oushi Black charged into the ring, ready to face Kuroninja Gold for the All-Star Championship. He had been part of an 8-way elimination match for the All-Star Championship, and Kuroninja Gold used cheap tactics to retain the All-Star Championship against the 7 other fighters. Oushi Black then called out Kuroninja Gold for not taking care of the All-Star Championship like a true champion. Oushi Black was in the ring, waiting for Kuroninja Gold.

Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance. Several gold lights were flashing during Kuroninja Gold's entrance, and Kuroninja Gold was walking to the ring, very slowly, holding up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship for everyone to see. The leader of the Golden Age was going to take on Oushi Black, one of the most powerful fighters in The Gauntlet. However, there weren't going to be 6 other fighters in this match, unlike last time. This match was going to be one on one between Oushi Black and Kuroninja Gold.

The match then began, and Oushi Black went straight for Kuroninja Gold. However, Kuroninja Gold was prepared. He put his hands up to guard his face from Oushi Black's strikes. Kuroninja Gold then noticed he was near a corner, so he rolled out of the way, behind Oushi Black. Kuroninja Gold then started attack Oushi Black's right leg from behind, to try and get an advantage. Kuroninja Gold was skilled at fighting, which is how he was able to win the All-Star Championship. He only resorted to dirty tactics when _defending_ the title, but he knew that Oushi Black was too powerful for cheap tactics. After attacking Oushi Black's leg for long enough, Kuroninja Gold took down Oushi Black with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and then charged at Kuroninja Gold. Oushi Black then pushed Kuroninja GOld into a corner and started headbutting him. He then picked up Kuroninja Gold with a firemna's carry, but Kuroninja Gold got out of it. Kuroninja Gold then swept at Oushi Black's legs to put him on his knees. He then went for the Gold Rush, but Oushi Black grabbed Kuroninja Gold and put him a fireman's carry position. Oushi Black then finished off Kuroninja Gold with a fireman's carry slam. Oushi Black then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Oushi Black wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Oushi Black had won the Gauntlet All-Star Championship by defeating Kuroninja Gold. He picked up the All-Star Championship and held it up as the new champion. Oushi Black then walked away.

* * *

The next match was going to be the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA, against the team of Akuroninja and DSR. Ryu Commander was knocking on the door to Kuroninja's locker room. Shurikenger then walked out and said that it was going to take a while for Kuroninja to get ready. Ryu Commander said that the match was starting already. Shurikenger then ran to the ring after realizing this.

* * *

 **6\. YOZORA vs Akuroninja & DSR**

This match started because Akuroninja and DSR had been on strike in The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Decade was going to ban them, but then Kuroninja convinced him to schedule this match so that Kuroninja could prove himself as a legitimate contender to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, a title that Kuroninja hadn't won yet.

However, it was taking a long time for Kuroninja to arrive, so first, Shurikenger made his way to the ring by himself. Shurikenger's entrance music then played, and Shurikenger walked to the ring, high-fiving fans along the way. Shurikenger then waited in the ring for everyone else.

Akuroninja and DSR then walked out, revealing a new entrance video and music for Akuroninja, who was now calling himself "The Perfect Conqueror." Akuroninja and DSR walked to the ring, Akuroninja in front and DSR in the back. Akuroninja and DSR then went into the ring and began moving closer to Shurikenger, who was alone.

"Well well well," DSR said. "It looks like you're all alone, Shurikenger."

"I guess Kuroninja's a coward," Akuroninja said. "Since he's not here, then I guess we win by forfeit! Come on DSR, let's get out of here-"

Suddenly, all the lights went out. Some unfamiliar EDM entrance music played. The lights then turned pink and started to blink everywhere in the stage very fast. Kuroninja then made his entrance on stage, wearing some pink accents on his gear, almost as if it were symbolic for something. Kuroninja was also holding what appeared to be a pink glowstick. He walked toward the ring, ready to fight with his tag team partner. Due to this entrance, all the attention was directed to Kuroninja. This seemed to be similar to when Kuroninja wore orange when fighting against OhRed at Future Fist, and also similar to when Kuroninja was wearing orange and pink during his match at Ultimate Gauntletmania against Lord Drakkon.

The match then started with DSR in the ring. Kuroninja, for some reason, wanted to start too. He then started showing off to the audience, so DSR ran at him and put him in the cobra clutch early. Kuroninja still had energy in him, so he crawled to the ropes and grabbed the bottom one to break free. Kuroninja then started attacking DSR with chops, but he was stalling each chop to show off to the audience. DSR was realizing this while he was getting chopped, so during the 5th chop, he grabbed Kuroninja's arm and twisted it, putting Kuroninja in an armlock. DSR then tagged in Akuroninja, who started to attack Kuroninja even more. DSR then let go of the armlock because of the referee. Akuroninja then went for the pin on Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and went to attack Akuroninja. Akuroninja tried to take down Kuroninja, but Kuroninja dodged and picked up Akuroninja. He then took Akuroninja down with his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, while Kuroninja went to a corner. He then waved to all the fans in the audience, but then Akuroninja hit Kuroninja while he was distracted. Having enough of Kuroninja's selfishness, Shurikenger tagged himself in and charged at Akuroninja, taking him down with a hurricanrana. Akuroninja then tagged in DSR, and the two of them began putting Shurikenger into a corner and beating him up. However, Shurikenger had a lot of energy due to waiting outside the ring for a long time, while Kuroninja was making himself the centre of attention. He dodged a strike from DSR and threw Akuroninja out of the ring. He then took down DSR with a hurricanrana, and went back to his corner to build up energy for his finisher. DSR got up, and Shurikenger was about to finish off DSR, but then Kuroninja tagged himself in and took out DSR with _his_ finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ DSR then rolled out of the way and tagged in Akuroninja, who took out Kuroninja with a forearm. Akuroninja then finished Kuroninja off with a package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Akuroninja and DSR win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja and DSR then celebrated their victory over Kuroninja and Shurikenger, having humiliated them, especially Kuroninja. They then walked out of the ring.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Lord Drakkon vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship - No Disqualifications Match**

This match was for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but this wasn't just about the championship. Lord Drakkon wanted revenge on Houou Soldier for helping Kuroninja put him in a casket at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Houou Soldier requested his first title defense to be against Lord Drakkon for this reason, before it could go out of hand. Also, this match was a no disqualifications match, meaning that anything goes.

First, Lord Drakkon made his entrance. He was ready to get his revenge on Houou Soldier, and there were no regulations, so Lord Drakkon could do whatever he wanted in the ring. Lord Drakkon also wanted the Ultimate Championship back around his waist. Lord Drakkon waited in the ring for Houou Soldier to arrive.

Houou Soldier then made his entrance. As soon as he appeared on stage, there were red fireworks. Houou Soldier then revealed that he had brought not just the Ultimate Championship belt, but also his sword and shield with him, as this was a no disqualifications match. Houou Soldier then walked to the ring, with the Ultimate Championship belt around his waist for everyone to see.

The match then began, and immediately after the bell rang, Houou Soldier and Lord Drakkon began attacking each other. Lord Drakkon picked up a steel chair, and Houou Soldier sliced through it using his sword. Lord Drakkon then grabbed the sword from Houou Soldier and threw it out. He then started hitting Houou Soldier with shots to the head, but Houou Soldier blocked them with his shield. Houou Soldier then superkicked Lord Drakkon, before climbing up to the top rope for the Phoenix Splash. He was about to hit Lord Drakkon with the Phoenix Splash, but then Lord Drakkon got up and picked up Houou Soldier. Lord Drakkon then took out Houou Soldier with a fireman's carry facebuster and went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and went outside the ring. There, he pulled out a table, while Lord Drakkon was busy pulling out the dragon dagger. Lord Drakkon then used it to summon the Black Dragon, which appeared in giant form and tore off the roof of the arena. As soon as the night sky was exposed, the Black Dragon shrunk down to assist Lord Drakkon. The two of them then took out Houou Soldier with a double clothesline. Lord Drakkon then prepared his submission finisher on Houou Soldier: Punishment 4. Houou Soldier wasn't going to submit, however. He grabbed the ropes, but since this was a no disqualification match, Lord Drakkon could perform the submission, even if Houou Soldier grabbed the ropes.

Houou Soldier then climbed up to the top rope and pushed Lord Drakkon back using his feet. He then superkicked the Black Dragon and threw it outside the ring. Lord Drakkon, however, picked up Houou Soldier while he was focused on the Black Dragon, and then took him out with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon was about to go for the pin again, but then Houou Soldier found his shield. He used it to block Lord Drakkon, and then he ran out of the ring. The Black Dragon began chasing after Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier then found his sword and used it to slice the Black Dragon in half, destroying it. Houou Soldier then went back in the ring and took out Lord Drakkon with a DDT. Houou Soldier then climbed up to the top rope and finished off Lord Drakkon with a Phoenix Splash. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Houou Soldier had successfully defeated Lord Drakkon in the no disqualifications match, and he was successful in his first title defence. Houou Soldier picked up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship and collapsed in the ring, for he was exhausted from the match.


	57. Zero Hour

Ultimate Power is approaching. Due to this, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, needs a new challenger. Two fighters will have a chance to face Houou Soldier at Ultimate Power. Those two are Zyuoh The World, a former Ultimate Champion who represents the Underworld, and Kuroninja Gold, who has recently lost the All-Star Championship to Oushi Black, but has led his faction, the Golden Age, to capturing titles such as the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, and, more recently, the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Who will be Houou Soldier's next challenger?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Akuroninja opens the show**

Akuroninja made his way to the ring, feeling more confident than ever. He and DSR had scored an upset victory over Kuroninja and Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA. Now, he was going to open the show. Welcomed by a chorus of boos from the audience, Akuroninja got out a microphone and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Akuroninja said, "The En4cers are taking over The Gauntlet!"

The audience then continued booing, and some of them began chanting for Kuroninja.

"Be quiet!" Akuroninja said. "Kuroninja lost! And guess what? Since we won against Kuroninja, we are going to take over. There is absolutely _no one_ who can stop the Perfect Conqueror, Akuroni-"

Suddenly, the song "Password Is 0" began to play. Red-orange lights were flashing on the stage. Someone appeared to confront Akuroninja. It was the owner of The Gauntlet, Joe Zero. Joe Zero walked to the ring, ready to confront Akuroninja.

"Joe Zero..." Akuroninja said. "You probably haven't heard, but me and my followers have taken over your place, so I suggest you get out of here before things get ugly."

"You're not going to take over The Gauntlet that easily," Joe Zero said. "Besides, you only defeated Kuroninja and Shurikenger _once,_ and you didn't even realize _why_ you won."

Joe Zero then showed footage of the fight between YOZORA and the team of Akuroninja and DSR. Kuroninja was acting very selfish in the match, not letting his own tag team partner share the spotlight with him. Joe Zero then told Akuroninja to look very closely at Kuroninja's gear, which was coloured pink.

"So what if Kuroninja has a new outfit?" Akuroninja said. "He still lost."

"That's more than just an outfit," Joe Zero said. "There are greater powers that Kuroninja has access to, which he called upon to help him during his match. And in your match, you only won because Kuroninja let those powers take control of him."

"How do you know Kuroninja's channeling higher powers?" Akuroninja said, as DSR snuck into the ring, ready to attack Joe Zero from behind.

"Because..." Joe Zero said, revealing a red glowstick in his hand.

"...I can channel those powers too."

Joe Zero then turned around and superkicked DSR. DSR then went flying out of the ring. Joe Zero then pointed the red glowstick at Akuroninja.

"So," Joe Zero said, "you want to take over, huh? Well guess what? I'm giving Kuroninja another chance. At Ultimate Power, Kuroninja and 4 fighters of his choice will take on you and 4 fighters of your choice in a 5-on-5 **_street fight_**. The winner of this street fight will get whatever they want."

"Fine," Akuroninja said. "I accept. But you're making a big mistake, Zero. When I defeated Kuroninja last week, it inspired many other fighters in The Gauntlet to rise up and take action. You'll see who my other team members are very soon, but I'm going to reveal the first fighter on my team: my right-hand man, DSR!"

DSR then went on stage for a bit, and then he and Akuroninja left. Joe Zero then left to find Kuroninja.

* * *

 **2\. Anti-Kuroninja's Open Challenge**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, were supposed to have a match scheduled now. However, Shironinger had mysteriously disappeared, so Anti-Kuroninja had to go alone.

Anti-Kuroninja made his way to the ring, holding up his half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, and holding it up for everyone to see. Anti-Kuroninja then waited in the ring for his opponent. He had no idea who his opponent was, but he was ready to take on anyone.

Anti-Kuroninja's opponent then made his way to the ring. The Go-on Wings theme song played, which meant that Anti-Kuroninja's opponent was going to be Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold went to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Go-on Silver. The Go-on Wings were very skilled in mixed tag team action, and they were ready to take on Anti-Kuroninja.

The bell then rang, and Go-on Gold pushed Anti-Kuroninja into a corner. He then attacked Anti-Kuroninja with a series of knife-edge chops, and then pushed him down. Go-on Gold then went up to the top rope and jumped off, ready to land on Anti-Kuroninja, but then Anti-Kuroninja rolled out of the way. He then took down Go-on Gold with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and picked up Go-on Gold again, about to finish him off with the 2/22 combo. Go-on Gold took out Anti-Kuroninja with a dropkick, and then headed up to the top rope again. Go-on Gold then finished off Anti-Kuroninja with a shooting star press, and then went for the pin on Anti-Kuroninja.

1...2...3!

 **Go-on Gold wins by pinfall.**

Go-on Gold had defeated Anti-Kuroninja, and now he and Go-on Silver were ready to challenge Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger for the Mixed Tag Team Championship and become Mixed Tag Team Champions again.

* * *

Backstage, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, were getting impatient. They felt like they had defeated every tag team in the Gauntlet Women's Division, including the Flowery Kunoichi Team, Voidprism, Deka Yellow & Deka Pink, and the NinninGirls. Suddenly, Midoninger walked past. Chameleon Green was a little confused.

* * *

 **3\. Flower Ninja Sakura vs Flower Ninja Ran**

2 weeks ago, Flower Ninja Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, turned on her former teammates and aligned herself with NinjaBlack. Now, she was going to have a match against the pink ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, Flower Ninja Sakura.

When asked about the match, NinjaBlack said that Ran had joined forces with him because she felt like she didn't really fit in with the Flowery Kunoichi Team. The interviewer asked why Ran would turn on the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and if NinjaBlack was afraid that Ran could turn on him. NinjaBlack said that he knew that Ran would never turn on him for the same reason that Ran left the Flowery Kunoichi Team: because Ran is not evil.

The Flowery Kunoichi Team made their way to the ring first. Flower Ninja Sakura was the one who was going to fight Flower Ninja Ran, and she was being accompanied to the ring by the leader of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, Flower Ninja Ayame. Flower Ninja Sakura went into the ring and waited for Ran and NinjaBlack to make their way to the ring.

NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran made their way to the ring next. Most people were saying that it was a mistake for Ran to leave the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and those same people claimed that Ran would be nothing without her team. However, it seemed like Flower Ninja Ran knew what she was doing when she sided with went into the ring, and NinjaBlack stayed outside.

The match then started, and Sakura and Ran charged at each other. They had very similar moves, as they were trained by the same person. Sakura went for a spinning kick on Ran, who dodged and took down Sakura with a superkick. Ran then went for the pin.

1...2...

Sakura kicked out and went to the corner. Ran then charged at Sakura and took her down with a kick to the face. She then stepped back and started preparing her finishing move, which was borrowed from Kuroninja. Ran then finished off Sakura with the knee strike to the face, and then she went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Flower Ninja Ran wins by pinfall.**

Ran had defeated her former teammate Sakura. She went out of the ring, and then left the arena with NinjaBlack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oushi Black, the current All-Star Champion, was being interviewed. He talked about how he defeated Kuroninja Gold to become the next All-Star Champion, and said that he would be different from Kuroninja Gold, in that he would be a more honourable All-Star Champion and defend the title against anyone. Oushi Black then announced an open challenge for the title next week.

* * *

 **4\. Mach Patrol vs Kyoryu Black & Kamen Rider Snipe**

Last week, after Kamen Rider Mach successfully defended the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, Kamen Rider Snipe appeared as the newest member of the Golden Age and challenged Kamen Rider Mach for the Rider-Division Championship. Now, it was time for the debut of Kamen Rider Snipe.

First, Mach Patrol, the team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach, made their way to the ring. Kamen Rider Mach was holding the Rider-Division Championship up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring with DekaBreak. Mach Patrol then waited in the ring for their opponents.

Next, Kamen Rider Snipe and Kyoryu Black made their way to the ring, both representing the Golden Age. These 2 were ready to take on Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak, and prove that Kamen Rider Snipe was ready to challenge Kamen Rider Mach for the Rider-Division Championship.

The match then started with DekaBreak and Kyoryu Black in the ring. Kyoryu Black was taunting DekaBreak to come at him, and then DekaBreak charged at Kyoryu Black. He then put Kyoryu Black in an armbar, ready to finish the match. However, Kyoryu Black reached the ropes, forcing DekaBreak to let go. Kyoryu Black then kicked DekaBreak in the torso several times, forcing him to tag in Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Mach then charged into the ring and ran at Kyoryu Black, taking him out with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Mach then climbed up to the top rope, ready to take down Kyoryu Black with a frog splash, but then Kyoryu Black rolled out of the way and tagged in Kamen Rider Snipe. Kamen Rider Snipe then took down Kamen Rider Mach with a superkick, and then began charging up his finisher. Kamen Rider Mach got up, but Kamen Rider Snipe took him down with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Snipe then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Snipe wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Snipe had pinned the Rider-Division Champion, which meant that he could challenge for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Orga was complaining that Kamen Rider Snipe was getting a title shot even though he was still new to The Gauntlet. Ryu Commander then approached him and decided that the Rider-Division Championship match would become a 3-way, and for Kamen Rider Orga's match against Kamen Rider Zi-O, which was happening next, whoever won would be added to the Rider-Division Championship match.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Orga vs Kamen Rider Zi-O**

Kamen Rider Orga, who was also a part of Akuroninja's faction, the En4cers, made his way to the ring, ready for his match against Kamen Rider Zi-O. This match now had higher stakes: whoever won would get to join Kamen Rider Snipe in facing Kamen Rider Mach for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Orga waited in the ring for Kamen Rider Zi-O to show up.

Kamen Rider Zi-O then made entrance, but he looked different. Somehow, he had fused with Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Woz to form Zi-O Trinity. The reason why was because Kamen Rider Orga said 2 weeks ago that he wanted to face Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Kamen Rider Woz all at once, without the help of the other En4cers. Zi-O Trinity walked to the ring, ready to fight Kamen Rider Orga.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Orga charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity. Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity then dodged Kamen Rider Orga's attack and pushed him forward with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity then charged at Kamen Rider Orga and took him down with a Spear. Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Orga kicked out and pushed Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity into the corner. He then attacked Zi-O Trinity with several knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Orga then picked up Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity and took him down with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity kicked out. Kamen Rider Orga was shocked. Zi-O Trinity then suplexed Kamen Rider Orga two times, before charging up Kamen Rider Geiz's finisher. Kamen Rider Orga got up and got taken down by a codebreaker. However, Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity wasn't done. Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity climbed up to the top rope and finished off Kamen Rider Orga with the Timestopper. Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

The fusion of Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Kamen Rider Woz then left backstage. They had defeated Kamen Rider Orga, which meant that one of them was now added to the Rider-Division Championship match. However, all 3 of them had no idea who it was going to be.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja Gold vs Zyuoh The World**

This was the main event, and whoever won this match would become the challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Power.

First, Zyuoh The World made his entrance, and he was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Deathryuger, 3 members of the Underworld faction. Zyuoh The World had won the Ultimate Championship before, and he wanted to do so again. Zyuoh The World went into the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, made his appearance. He made his entrance, no longer with the All-Star Championship, but now, Kuroninja Gold had a chance to win the Ultimate Championship, the most prestigious title in The Gauntlet. Behind him were the Gouraigers, who had the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship title belts with them. Kuroninja Gold went into the ring to stare at Zyuoh The World.

The match then began, and Zyuoh The World and Kuroninja Gold charged at each other and started to brawl. Zyuoh The World then pushed Kuroninja Gold down and attacking him with stomps to the torso. Kuroninja Gold then dodged one of the stomps and grabbed Zyuoh The World's leg to try and get him to lose balance, but then Zyuoh The World used his other leg to kick Kuroninja Gold in the face. Zyuoh The World then went for the pin on Kuroninja Gold.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold then kicked out and charged at Zyuoh The World. He then pushed Zyuoh The World down, but then Zyuoh The World rolled out of the way. He then picked up Kuroninja Gold, setting him up for his finishing move, the World's End, but then Kuroninja Gold slipped out of it and put Zyuoh The World on his knees by kicking his right leg. Kuroninja Gold then knocked out Zyuoh The World by hitting him in the face with a running kick. Kuroninja Gold then went for the pin.

1...

Zyuoh The World kicked out again, and then hurried to the corner. The Gouraigers then started to distract him, but then Deathryuger rushed to where they were and pushed KabutoRaiger into KuwagaRaiger. Kuroninja Gold was about to hit Zyuoh The World with a punch, but Zyuoh The World ducked and moved out of the corner. He then took down Kuroninja Gold with a crocodile chokeslam. Zyuoh The World then charged up his finisher. Kuroninja Gold got up, and then Zyuoh The World finished off Kuroninja Gold with the World's End. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out of the World's End, and then he superkicked Zyuoh The World, knocking him down. Kuroninja Gold then began charging up his finisher, by stomping his foot on the mat. When Zyuoh The World got up, Kuroninja Gold finished him off with the Gold Rush, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers then celebrated their victory. Kuroninja Gold was now Houou Soldier's challenger at Ultimate Power. The 3 members of the Golden Age left the ring. Deathryuger then went to check up on Zyuoh The World, but then, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost rushed into the ring and attacked both Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World from behind. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then picked up Zyuoh The World and took him down with an STO, while Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was about to take out Deathryuger with a tombstone piledriver. Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost had both turned on the Underworld.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, who also represented the Underworld, rushed into the ring from the stage to rescue Deathryuger. Kamen Rider Necrom took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with the Eyedrop Kick, and then Kamen Rider Specter finished it by pushing Kamen Rider Dark Ghost down with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then rolled out of the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja had entered the office of Joe Zero. Inside of the office was a desk with a safe, a white ping-pong ball, a clipboard with the unfinished Ultimate Power match card, and some replica title belts. Joe Zero was in the office. He typed the combination " _0-0-0_ " on the safe, and opened it, revealing a red glowstick.

"You wanted to see me?" Kuroninja asked.

"Yes," Joe Zero said. "I wanted to tell you about the power you need to defeat Akuroninja."

"Ok..." Kuroninja said. "What are these powers, exactly?"

"Well," Joe Zero said, "Only a few people have a chance of unlocking these abilities, and they can also be given to others. The one that you have has taken the colour pink, and it represents how you make yourself the centre of attention."

"Wait a minute!" Kuroninja said. "If the power that I use is pink, then how come I can also channel an orange one?"

"Oh, the orange one?" Joe Zero said. "That's not your power, but you have access to it because of Lupin Yellow."

"That explains everything," Kuroninja said.

"Anyway," Joe Zero said, "in order to defeat Akuroninja at Ultimate Power, you must use the power that ** _I_** use." He then gave Kuroninja the red glowstick.

"Can't it be a different colour?" Kuroninja asked. "I don't like the colour red."

"That's the whole point of this power," Joe Zero said. "In order to use it correctly, you must accept your flaws and use them as a way to get better."

"Will I still be the centre of attention?" Kuroninja asked.

"Yes," Joe Zero said. "I will be training you in The Gauntlet to help you master this power. Those lessons will start next week."

"Ok," Kuroninja said, "What's my first lesson?"

"A handicap match against 3 people you don't like," Joe Zero said.


	58. Kuroninja's Test

Tonight, Kuroninja will face his first lesson given to him by Joe Zero. He will be in a handicap match against 3 fighters that Joe Zero has chosen. However, that's not all.

In the main event, several tag teams will have the chance to challenge the Gouraigers for the Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Power, as they face each other one by one in a gauntlet match. The winner of the gauntlet match will become the next challenger to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Who will it be?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Chameleon Green vs Midoninger**

The episode started with a match between Chameleon Green, one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions, and Midoninger. Chameleon Green made her way to the ring first, holding up her half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. She then went into the ring, awaiting her opponent.

Midoninger then made her way to the ring. She wasn't really doing very well so far in The Gauntlet, but now she had a chance to prove herself against another female green ranger. There was another female green ranger in the Flowery Kunoichi team, but she wasn't in The Gauntlet, unlike the other two.

The bell rang, and then the two fighters clashed. Chameleon Green took out Midoninger with a superkick and went for the pin, intending on finishing the match early.

1...2...

Midoninger kicked out and stepped away from Chameleon Green. Chameleon Green then charged at Midoninger, but Midoninger fought back with knife-edge chops. Midoninger then took out Chameleon Green with a DDT, and then climbed up to the top rope. Midoninger jumped off the top rope, but then Chameleon Green rolled out of the way. The two ninjas then exchanged blows, and then Midoninger took down Chameleon Green with a clothesline. Midoninger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out and then picked up Midoninger. She then went for a discus lariat, but Midoninger dodged it and took out Chameleon Green with a spinning heel kick. Midoninger then went up to the top rope. Chameleon Green got up, but then Midoninger jumped off the top rope and took down Chameleon Green with a headscissors takedown. She then finished off Chameleon Green with a standing moonsault and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Midoninger wins by pinfall.**

Midoninger had pinned 1 half of the Women's Tag Team Champions. She celebrated her upset win over Chameleon Green and headed for the back.

* * *

Backstage, Midoninger met up with Momoninger and said that both of them could challenge for the Women's Tag Team Championship. The two of them then headed to the general manager's office to schedule a future Women's Tag Team Championship match.

Meanwhile, the Go-on Wings were trying to schedule a mixed tag team championship match against Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, the current mixed tag team champions. However, Ryu Commander, the general manager, said that he couldn't schedule the match, because Shironinger had already asked to face Shinken Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Ultimate Power, despite Ryusoul Pink being the next challenger. Go-on Silver was upset, so she asked to be added to the women's championship match too.

* * *

 **2\. Gokai Blue vs Kamen Rider Ouja**

3 weeks ago, AbareKiller was attacked by Kamen Rider Ouja after AbareKiller had a match against Gokai Red. Gokai Red then saved AbareKiller from Kamen Rider Ouja, but now, Kamen Rider Ouja was going to take on Gokai Blue.

First, Gokai Blue made his entrance, being accompanied by Gokai Red. Gokai Blue was going to take on Kamen Rider Ouja, who attacked many fighters before officially making his debut. Gokai Blue knew that this wasn't going to be easy, since Kamen Rider Ouja had also defeated AbareKiller in the first ever Cage of Death match at Future Fist.

Kamen Rider Ouja then made his entrance, ready to take on Gokai Blue. He had felt annoyed after Gokai Red stopped him from attacking AbareKiller any further, so now he was ready to take it out on Gokai Blue.

The match then started, and Kamen Rider Ouja and Gokai Blue circled each other. Kamen Rider Ouja then charged at Gokai Blue, but Gokai Blue went out of the way. He then attacked Kamen Rider Ouja from behind with several strikes. Kamen Rider Ouja then turned around and pinned Gokai Blue down. He then started punching Gokai Blue and slamming him into the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and went away from Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja then got up and ran at him, but Gokai Blue kicked Kamen Rider Ouja in the face. He then Took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a side slam. Gokai Blue then put Kamen Rider Ouja into the captain's hook, trying to get him to submit. However, Kamen Rider Ouja got to the bottom rope. He then put Gokai Blue into a chokehold. Gokai Blue tried to escape, but then collapsed.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by referee stoppage.**

Kamen Rider Ouja then continued to attack Gokai Blue, and Gokai Red couldn't look at what was happening anymore. He then went into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Ouja with a _Rainmaker_ , saving Gokai Blue.

* * *

 **3\. Oushi Black's Open Challenge - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

After defeating Kuroninja Gold and winning the All-Star Championship, Oushi Black wanted to prove that he was a better champion than Kuroninja Gold. Because of this, he was going to issue an open challenge for the All-Star Championship. That open challenge was next.

First, Oushi Black made his way to the ring. He had brought the All-Star Championship with him, and he held it up for everyone to see. Oushi Black then went into the ring, faced the stage, and held up the All-Star Championship again to show that the open challenge had started.

Lupin Red's entrance music then played. Lupin Red then made his entrance, which meant that he was the one who answered the open challenge. Lupin Red then went in the ring to accept the challenge and fight Oushi Black.

The match then started, and Lupin Red and Oushi Black circled around each other. Oushi Black tried to attack Lupin Red, but Lupin Red dodged a punch from Oushi Black and rolled him up form behind.

1...2...

Oushi Black then kicked out and picked Lupin Red up. He then took him down with a powerslam, but Lupin Red rolled out of the way. Lupin Red then kicked Oushi Black in the face, and then took him down with a DDT. Lupin Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out again, and then picked up Lupin Red again. He then took down Lupin Red with a fireman's carry slam, and went for the pin on Lupin Red.

1...2...3!

 **Oushi Black wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Oushi Black had retained the All-Star Championship, and he went to the back with the title belt to rest.

* * *

As Oushi Black was walking backstage, he ran into Kuroninja Gold. Oushi Black said that Kuroninja Gold already lost, but Kuroninja Gold said that he was already challenging for the Ultimate Championship, so instead, MammothRanger was going to challenge Oushi Black instead. MammothRanger then attacked Oushi Black from behind and chokeslammed him through a nearby table. He then held up the All-Star Championship for a while before putting it down.

* * *

 **4\. Kuroninja vs ?**

Kuroninja and a team of fighters were going to take on Akuroninja and his team of fighters at Ultimate Power. However, right now, Kuroninja was going to receive a lesson, as he was going to face 3 fighters chosen by Joe Zero in a handicap match.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance. He walked to the ring in his normal gear, and waited for his opponents.

Joe Zero then made his entrance and stayed on the stage. He then introduced who Kuroninja's opponents were going to be.

First, AkaNinger made his entrance. Joe Zero had chosen him because one thing that Kuroninja couldn't stand was losing to red rangers, but AkaNinger wasn't one of the most popular red rangers in The Gauntlet, either, which is why he was chosen instead of someone like Shishi Red.

Deathryuger was the second fighter chosen by Joe Zero to fight Kuroninja, and the reason why was because Kuroninja and Deathryuger were rivals. Kuroninja and Deathryuger also had an intense match on September 9 for the Ultimate Championship, back when Kuroninja was the Ultimate Champion.

Kuroninja was wondering who the last fighter would be. Joe Zero then revealed that _he_ was the 3rd fighter, and went into the ring to join Akaninger and Deathryuger.

The match then started with Akaninger in the ring first. Akaninger charged at Kuroninja and put him in the corner with several knife-edge chops to Kuroninja's torso. However, Kuroninja didn't want to let himself lose to a red ranger, so he responded with stronger and faster chops. Kuroninja then got himself out of the corner and took down Akaninger with a front facelock cutter. Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Akaninger kicked out and tagged in Deathryuger. Both Akaninger and Deathryuger charged at Kuroninja. Kuroninja kicked Akaninger in the face, causing him to roll out of the ring, but Deathryuger was behind Kuroninja. Deathryuger then took down Kuroninja with a full nelson facebuster and went for the pin on Kuroninja.

1...

Kuroninja kicked out and attacked Deathryuger. Deathryuger then dodged all of Kuroninja's attacks and hit him in the chest. Deathryuger then took down Kuroninja with his signature move, the _Mordida Del Spino,_ and then went for the pin on Kuroninja again.

1...2...

Kuroninja then kicked out, not wanting to suffer a humiliating defeat from his rival. Kuroninja then stunned Deathryuger with a kick to the face, and then he took down Deathryuger with his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Akaninger recovered, rushed into the ring, and attacked Kuroninja from behind, breaking up the pin. As Kuroninja threw Akaninger back out of the ring, Deathryuger tagged in Joe Zero, who lifted up Kuroninja and took him down with a brainbuster. Joe Zero then picked up Kuroninja again and finished him off with his own finishing move, known as _Zero Hour_. After finishing off Kuroninja with the Zero Hour, Joe Zero tagged Deathryuger back in, and Deathryuger pinned Kuroninja.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger, Akaninger, and Joe Zero win by pinfall.**

Deathryuger and Akaninger high-fived each other while Joe Zero looked down at Kuroninja. Akaninger and Joe Zero then left. However, before Deathryuger could leave with his team, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva appeared on the stage and took out Deathryuger with a clothesline.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Tag Team Gauntlet Match**

The main event was a tag team gauntlet match. Whoever won would become the next challengers to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. There were 5 teams that were going to compete in this match, and the winner would become the next challengers to the Gouraigers. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, currently 2 thirds of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, weren't going to compete in this match because they were part of the same faction as the Gouraigers.

The first team to enter the match was the team of Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, which represented the Underworld. Right now, there was a major conflict happening in the Underworld as two of their members, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, felt like they were being held back by being part of the Underworld, and so decided to leave by attacking the leaders of the Underworld: Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger. Specter and Necrom were hoping to win the tag team titles to make up for the Underworld's loss.

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were the next team to enter. They had already won the Tag Team Championship before, until the Gouraigers defeated them to become the Tag Team Champions. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper both wanted revenge on the Gouraigers, and all they had to do was run the gauntlet.

 **Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

The match started with Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Necrom circled each other, trying to think of ways to outmaneuver each other. Kamen Rider Necrom then charged at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a dropkick, but Kick Hopper dodged. He then went for a dropkick of his own, but Kamen Rider Necrom dodged. The two of them then charged at each other, and they both did a dropkick on each other, knocking them both down. Necrom then tagged in Specter, and Kick Hopper tagged in Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Specter charged at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and shoulder tackled him. He then used the ropes to bounce back and take down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Specter then went up to the top rope, ready for a frog splash. Kamen Rider Specter jumped off the top rope and took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a Frog Splash, before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then took down Kamen Rider Specter with a spinning heel kick, and then dragged him over to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were looking for their dropkick/powerbomb combination, but Kamen Rider Specter, while in powerbomb position, took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a headscissors takedown. He then superkicked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, knocking him down. Kamen Rider Specter then climbed up to the top rope and landed on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a 450 Splash. Kamen Rider Specter then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper have been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom then awaited their next opponent.

 **Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom vs the Blood Tribe**

The next team to make their appearance was Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas, the Blood Tribe. These two rarely got title shots in the tag team division, so this gauntlet match was their chance to ascend in the Gauntlet Tag Team Division.

As soon as the Blood Tribe made it into the ring, they took down Kamen Rider Specter with a double chokeslam. Kamen Rider Killbas then stayed in the ring, picking up Kamen Rider Specter and putting him in an octopus hold. Kamen Rider Specter tried to escape, so he got his right arm and used it to hit Kamen Rider Killbas, letting him break free from his submission. Kamen Rider Specter then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who took down Kamen Rider Killbas with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Killbas then tagged in Kamen Rider Evol, who was about to grab Kamen Rider Necrom's throat. However, Kamen Rider Necrom was prepared for this and rolled out of the way. He then took out Kamen Rider Evol with a Russian legsweep and went to a corner to charge up his finisher. Kamen Rider Evol got up, and then Kamen Rider Necrom ran towards him and took him down with the Eyedrop Kick. Kamen Rider Necrom then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Blood Tribe have been eliminated.**

The next opponents were ready. Kamen Rider Necrom waited in the ring.

 **Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost were the next in the gauntlet match. This made it personal for Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, as Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva betrayed the Underworld, the faction that Specter and Necrom were part of. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva went into the ring and clotheslined Kamen Rider Necrom. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter then rushed toward Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and pushed him down. He then went to the top rope, ready to finish off Dark Kiva and avenge the Underworld, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost pushed Kamen Rider Specter off. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost finished Kamen Rider Specter with a tombstone piledriver. He then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Specter.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom have been eliminated.**

Now, there was only one team left. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost waited inside the ring for the last tag team.

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs Cross-Z and Grease**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease were the last tag team in the gauntlet match. They both ran into the ring, ready to face Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then taunted Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost responded by charging at Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who punched Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the face. Cross-Z then continued punching Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the face, so Kamen Rider Dark Ghost tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and the two of them clotheslined Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then kicked out, and tagged in Kamen Rider Grease. Kamen Rider Grease hit Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with a European uppercut, and then took him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Grease then started charging up his finisher. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva got up, and Kamen Rider Grease took him down with a stunner. He then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost went for Kamen Rider Grease, who countered with a DDT. Kamen Rider Grease then tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost into the dragon sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then submitted to Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

 **Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease win by submission.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease were now the next challengers to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. They were ready to become the next tag team champions.


	59. Gold Stars

Previously, Kuroninja got defeated by Akaninger, Deathryuger, and Joe Zero, as part of a series of lessons for Kuroninja to be able to use a power that could help him defeat Akuroninja and his team at Ultimate Power. Now, Kuroninja will have to team up with Deathryuger, his own rival, as the two of them take on Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Orga.

Also, in the main event, Houou Soldier, Oushi Black, and Shishi Red will take on Kuroninja Gold, MammothRanger, and KuwagaRaiger, to build momentum for Houou Soldier's Ultimate Championship defense against Kuroninja Gold.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva & Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom**

2 weeks ago, after Zyuoh The World failed to become the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost attacked him and betrayed the Underworld. Later, in a gauntlet match to become the next challengers for the Tag Team Championship, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost eliminated Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, but failed to win the gauntlet match. Now, they were going to have a rematch against Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom.

First, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made their entrance together. They felt like the Underworld was becoming weaker, so they both decided to leave. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost walked into the ring, welcomed by thousands of boos from the crowd. They then waited for their opponents.

Kamen Rider Specter and Necrom then made their entrance. They both wanted revenge on Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost for betraying the Underworld. Zyuoh The World went with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom on their way to the ring. The Underworld was ready to get its revenge on Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

The match then started with Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom charged at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, who picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a pop-up powerbomb. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then began beating up Kamen Rider Necrom while he was down, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tried to reach his corner, but then Kamen Rider Dark Kiva pulled at his back to prevent him from escaping. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who took out Kamen Rider Necrom with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was about to pick up Kamen Rider Necrom and finish him off, but then Kamen Rider Necrom got up and punched Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the face. He then took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a dropkick and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter ran into the ring and picked up Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and the two of them began exchanging blows. Kamen Rider Specter then attacked Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a series of rapid punches, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost caught Kamen Rider Specter's arm. He then took down Kamen Rider Specter with a powerslam and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Specter.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and fought back against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who charged at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and took him down with a dropkick. He then went onto the top rope, waiting for Kamen Rider Dark Kiva to get up. However, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost pushed Kamen Rider Necrom off the corner, sending him falling into the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and finished him off with an STO. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then went for the pin on Necrom.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost win by pinfall.**

Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost had defeated Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Zyuoh The World then stared at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost from outside the ring, while Kamen Rider Dark Kiva left the ring and went backstage.

* * *

Backstage, Akuroninja was preparing for his match against Kuroninja. He then ran into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and asked him to join his team for Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva agreed. Now, Akuroninja had 3 members for his team at Ultimate Power, and he only needed to fill 2 slots left. Kuroninja also needed to find members for his team, and both teams would face each other in a street fight at Ultimate Power, where the winning team would get whatever they wanted.

* * *

 **2\. Shinken Yellow vs DekaYellow**

At Future Fist, Shinken Yellow became the Gauntlet Women's Champion with the help of Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja couldn't help Shinken Yellow in her first title defence at Ultimate Power, because he had his own match to prepare for. What made it even worse was that the first title defence, originally scheduled to be a one-on-one between Ryusoul Pink and Shinken Yellow, was now a four-way due to Shironinger and Go-on Silver being added to the match. Shinken Yellow needed practice, which is why this match had been scheduled.

First, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, made her entrance, but this time, _without_ Kuroninja. She held the women's championship up for everyone to see as she walked into the ring.

DekaYellow then made her entrance, ready to fight against Shinken Yellow. Shinken Yellow was the Gauntlet Women's Champion, so if DekaYellow won, it would be a big deal. DekaYellow then went into the ring to face Shinken Yellow.

The match then started, and Shinken Yellow charged at DekaYellow. However, DekaYellow was able to reverse Shinken Yellow's attack and grabbed her arm. She then put Shinken Yellow into an armbar. Shinken Yellow tried to reach the ropes, but she couldn't. Shinken Yellow then used her other arm to attack DekaYellow and escape from the armbar. DekaYellow then charged at Shinken Yellow, but Shinken Yellow took down DekaYellow with a dropkick. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

DekaYellow kicked out. She and Shinken Yellow then brawled in the middle of the ring, but then both of them got shot by arrows. PteraRanger appeared from the audience and attacked DekaYellow.

 **Shinken Yellow wins by disqualification.**

PteraRanger then attacked Shinken Yellow and went after the Gauntlet Women's Championship, but then Lupin Yellow rushed out of the ring and took out PteraRanger with a clothesline. That was when DSR appeared from out of nowhere and put Lupin Yellow into a sleeper hold for a while, before letting go. PteraRanger was the next member of Akuroninja's team, and now, there was only one slot left.

* * *

 **3\. KabutoRaiger vs Kamen Rider Grease**

At Ultimate Power, the Gouraigers were going to defend the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship against Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Grease, who earned the opportunity by winning a gauntlet match. However, first, there was going to be a singles match between KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Grease.

First, KabutoRaiger, representing the Gouraigers and the Golden Age faction, made his way to the ring, holding his half of the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. He was ready to take down one of the challengers and ruin their momentum.

Next, Kamen Rider Grease made his entrance, ready to take down KabutoRaiger. He walked to the ring, paused to stare at KabutoRaiger and the tag team championship belt, and then went into the ring to begin the match.

The match then started, and Kamen Rider Grease charged at KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger, however, dodged Kamen Rider Grease and pushed him into the corner. He then grabbed Kamen Rider Grease from behind and took him down with a facebuster. KabutoRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out, not wanting to lose that easily. He pushed KabutoRaiger into another corner, and then started attacking him with several punches to the head. KabutoRaiger then responded with a headbutt to Kamen Rider Grease, pushing him backward. KabutoRaiger then attacked Kamen Rider Grease with several knife-edge chops, followed by a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Grease ended up on one of his knees, so KabutoRaiger decided to finish the job with another kick to the face. Kamen Rider Grease then grabbed KabutoRaiger's leg, stood up, and then took down KabutoRaiger with a suplex. Kamen Rider Grease then began charging up his finisher. KabutoRaiger got up, and Kamen Rider Grease finished him off with a stunner. Kamen Rider Grease then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Grease wins by pinfall.  
**

After the match, Kamen Rider Grease celebrated his victory and went backstage.

* * *

When Kamen Rider Grease left the stage and went backstage, Kamen Rider Ouja saw him and attacked Kamen Rider Grease, putting him in an ankle lock. Gokai Red then saved Kamen Rider Grease by attacking Kamen Rider Ouja. However, Kamen Rider Grease's leg was broken by Kamen Rider Ouja's attack.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Geiz vs Kamen Rider Snipe**

During a match last week between Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Orga, the winner was supposed to be added to the Rider-Division Championship match between Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Snipe. However, Kamen Rider Zi-O defeated Kamen Rider Orga using his Trinity form, which meant that Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Kamen Rider Woz were all eligible to be added to the match. However, only one could be added. Kamen Rider Woz wanted Kamen Rider Zi-O to be added so he could win his title back, but Kamen Rider Geiz disagreed. Due to this, this match was scheduled, where if Kamen Rider Geiz won against Kamen Rider Snipe, he would be added to the match. If he lost, then Zi-O would be added to the title match instead.

First, Kamen Rider Geiz made his entrance. He walked toward the ring, ready to win. If Kamen Rider Geiz lost this match, Zi-O would be added to the match instead of him. Zi-O head already won the Rider-Division Championship before, so Kamen Rider Geiz felt like someone else needed a turn.

Kamen Rider Snipe, the challenger for Kamen Rider Mach's Rider-Division Championship and the newest member of the Golden Age, then made his appearance. He was already planning on collecting the Rider-Division Championship for himself, so it was disappointing for him when he found out that someone else was being added to the Rider-Division Championship match at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Snipe entered the ring, ready to get this match over with.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Snipe charged at Kamen Rider Geiz. Kamen Rider Geiz moved out of the way, though, and tripped Kamen Rider Snipe. Kamen Rider Geiz was about to go for the pin, but then Kamen Rider Snipe rolled out of the way. He then took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a combo of moves, and then went onto the top rope. Kamen Rider Snipe then jumped off the top rope and landed on Kamen Rider Geiz. He then went for a pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out. Kamen Rider Snipe then went for his next attack, but Kamen Rider Geiz dodged it. He then took down Kamen Rider Snipe with a codebreaker, and then climbed up to the top rope. Kamen Rider Snipe got up, but Kamen Rider Geiz took him down with a missile dropkick. Kamen Rider Geiz then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Snipe.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Snipe kicked out. Kamen Rider Geiz then got up and put Kamen Rider Snipe into a full nelson, but then Kamen Rider Snipe kicked Kamen Rider Geiz in the leg to let go, and then he took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a superkick. Kamen Rider Snipe then began to charge up his finisher. Kamen Rider Geiz got up, and then Kamen Rider Snipe finished him off with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Snipe then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Snipe wins by pinfall.**

Because Kamen Rider Snipe won against Kamen Rider Geiz, Kamen Rider Zi-O was going to be added to the Rider-Division Championship match at Ultimate Power, where he would take on both Kamen Rider Snipe, and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Snipe walked backstage after celebrating his victory, and Kamen Rider Geiz left in defeat.

* * *

 **5\. Deathryuger & Kuroninja vs Akuroninja & Kamen Rider Orga**

At Ultimate Power, Kuroninja and a team of his choosing were going to face Akuroninja and his team, in a 5-on-5 street fight where the winning team would get what they wanted. Akuroninja had already chosen DSR, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and PteraRanger for his team, while Kuroninja had yet to announce his other team members, as he was still training. Kuroninja was being trained by Joe Zero on a certain power that would let him defeat Akuroninja. However, in order to use it, Kuroninja needed to be humbled first. He had already lost in a handicap match to Akaninger, Deathryuger, and Joe Zero himself, and now, he had to team up with Deathryuger against Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Orga.

First, Deathryuger made his entrance. He was the leader of the Underworld, but Zyuoh The World, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were taking care of the betrayal from Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, because Joe Zero wanted Deathryuger to team up with one of his biggest rivals, Kuroninja, in this match. Deathryuger reluctantly agreed, as he got to humiliate Kuroninja last week. Deathryuger walked to the ring, waiting for Kuroninja.

Kuroninja then walked to the ring. He was ready for his next match, even though he had to team up with one of his biggest rivals, Deathryuger. However, the training was making Kuroninja more open to working with people he normally fought against...even Deathryuger.

Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Orga then made their entrance next, both of them representing the En4cers. Akuroninja was in front, and Kamen Rider Orga was at the back. Kamen Rider Orga was looking forward to this match, because he had lost his momentum after losing to Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity, and he felt like he could get it back by defeating Kuroninja. As for Akuroninja, he simply wanted to humiliate Kuroninja again, unaware that humiliating Kuroninja was part of Kuroninja's training.

The match then started, and Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Orga started out in the ring. Kuroninja seemed to have the upper hand on Kamen Rider Orga. He attacked Kamen Rider Orga with several punches and kicks. Kamen Rider Orga then reversed one of the strikes and tagged in Akuroninja. He then grabbed Kuroninja's face, and let go when Akuroninja moved close to Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Orga then left the ring as Akuroninja took down Kuroninja with a clothesline. Akuroninja then went for the pin on Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and put Akuroninja in the position for his finisher. Unfortunately, Akuroninja dodged before Kuroninja could finish off Akuroninja with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Akuroninja then pushed Kuroninja into his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Orga then picked up Kuroninja, about to finish him off with the Omega Driver. However, Kuroninja broke free and took out himself and Kamen Rider Orga with a dropkick. Kuroninja then crawled to his corner and tagged in Deathryuger.

Deathryuger then jumped into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Orga with a forearm. Kamen Rider Orga then tagged in Akuroninja, and the two of them began charging at Deathryuger. Deathryuger then threw Kamen Rider Orga out of the ring and onto the side of the ring, and then he took down Akuroninja with a fireman's carry slam. Deathryuger then rammed into Kamen Rider Orga, pushing him off the ring and sending him face-first into the barricade, where he got knocked out. Akuroninja then picked up Deathryuger and finished him off with a package piledriver. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja then went into the ring and saved Deathryuger, breaking up the pin. He then helped Deathryuger up, and the two of them took out Akuroninja with a double clothesline. Deathryuger then tagged in Kuroninja, who stayed in the ring and began to charge up energy for his finisher. Akuroninja then got up, and Kuroninja finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and Deathryuger win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja had defeated Akuroninja in this match by teaming up with his rival. Akuroninja left the arena in his defeat, but left Kamen Rider Orga behind, who was still knocked out. Kuroninja then got a bucket of cold water and poured it on Kamen Rider Orga's head, recovering him. Kuroninja then helped Kamen Rider Orga up and shook his hand. He and Deathryuger then left, while Kamen Rider Orga was confused.

* * *

Later, Joe Zero went to see Kuroninja and gave him a glowstick. Kuroninja grabbed the glowstick, which then turned on. A bright red light came from the glowstick, and it was brighter than before. The greater powers that Kuroninja had been training for had accepted Kuroninja, and now Kuroninja was able to use them. All he had to do was assemble his team. Kuroninja knew exactly who to choose. He chose Shurikenger, Deathryuger, and Lupin Yellow. Joe Zero then told Kuroninja that he needed one more team member, just like Akuroninja. Kuroninja then said that he already had his fifth member in mind, and the last member of Kuroninja's team would be revealed next week.

Meanwhile, Gokai Silver and AbareKiller were training, when suddenly, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, two of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, then appeared to confront them. They then started talking about how the Six Squad had failed, and Gokai Silver wasn't winning championships anymore. Gokai Silver then challenged the two Ryusoulgers who had joined the Golden Age to a match next week.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Shishi Red, Oushi Black, and Houou Soldier vs Kuroninja Gold, MammothRanger, and KuwagaRaiger**

This match was the main event, and it was going to build up momentum for two matches at Ultimate Power: the Ultimate Championship match between Kuroninja Gold and Houou Soldier, and the All-Star Championship match between MammothRanger and Oushi Black.

First, the Kyurangers' team made their entrance. Houou Soldier, Shishi Red, and Oushi Black made their way to the ring. Houou Soldier had the Ultimate Championship, Oushi Black had the All-Star Championship, and Shishi Red didn't have a title with him. The 3 of them then went into the ring and waited for their opponents, who represented the Golden Age. Houou Soldier and Oushi Black both held their championship belts up for everyone to see.

The Golden Age's entrance music then played. Kuroninja Gold walked to the ring, with KuwagaRaiger and MammothRanger following him from behind. KuwagaRaiger was holding his half of the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. The 3 members of the Golden Age then walked into the ring, not intimidated at all by the Kyurangers. Kuroninja Gold was ready to take the Ultimate Championship from Houou Soldier, and MammothRanger was ready to take the All-Star Championship from Oushi Black.

The match then began with Oushi Black and KuwagaRaiger in the ring. Oushi Black demanded to face MammothRanger, so KuwagaRaiger tagged him in. The two of them then charged at Oushi Black. Oushi Black picked up KuwagaRaiger and threw him at MammothRanger. MammothRanger then picked up KuwagaRaiger and took down Oushi Black with a big boot to the head. He then slammed KuwagaRaiger on OushiBlack and pinned him.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out. MammothRanger then tagged in Kuroninja Gold, who called out Houou Soldier. Oushi Black tagged in Houou Soldier, who charged into the ring. However, Kuroninja Gold was prepared, and he tagged MammothRanger back in. Houou Soldier then attacked MammothRanger with several knife-edge chops, but none of them worked. MammothRanger then responded with a chop of his own, which could be heard from even the furthest seat in the audience. Houou Soldier felt in pain after that, so he tagged in Shishi Red. Shishi Red charged at MammothRanger, who was very big. MammothRanger grabbed Shishi Red and was about to take him down with a Mammoth Slam, but Shishi Red was able to find MammothRanger's arm and throw him back to his corner. Kuroninja Gold then tagged himself in and fought against Shishi Red with several strikes. Shishi Red then responded by taking out Kuroninja Gold with a DDT. He then tagged in Oushi Black, who was ready to finish off Kuroninja Gold with a fireman's carry slam. However, when he picked up Kuroninja Gold and put him in a fireman's carry, Kuroninja Gold slipped out of it and put Oushi Black on his knees with a spinning heel kick. Kuroninja Gold then finished off Oushi Black with the Gold Rush. He then tagged in MammothRanger. MammothRanger then picked up Oushi Black and took him down again with a Mammoth Slam. MammothRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **MammothRanger, Kuroninja Gold, and KuwagaRaiger win by pinfall.**

The 3 members of the Golden Age celebrated their victory over the Kyurangers. MammothRanger had also pinned the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, possibly a preview of what was to come at Ultimate Power. MammothRanger held the All-Star Championship up high, looking down on Oushi Black, as Houou Soldier and Kuroninja Gold had a staredown, with Houou Soldier holding the Ultimate Championship.


	60. The Last Team Members

At Ultimate Power, Kuroninja and 4 fighters of his choosing will take on Akuroninja & 4 fighters of his choosing. Kuroninja has already chosen Shurikenger, Deathryuger, and Lupin Yellow, while Akuroninja has chosen Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, DSR, and PteraRanger. Now, both teams only need one member left, and the last member of both teams will be revealed tonight. Who has Kuroninja chosen for his team, and who has Akuroninja chosen for his team?

* * *

 **1\. Zyuoh The World & Deathryuger vs Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

Last week, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost defeated Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Zyuoh The World then stared at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost after the match, while Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was added to Akuroninja's team for the street fight at Ultimate Power. Deathryuger was also chosen by Kuroninja to be on his team. Now, the two leaders of the Underworld were going to face Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost in a tag team match.

First, Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World made their entrance. Both of Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger were the two leading fighters of the Underworld, and they had been betrayed by Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who felt like the Underworld was becoming weaker. Deathryuger had also been chosen by Joe Zero to help him train Kuroninja, as Deathryuger and Kuroninja were rivals. Deathryuger was also on Kuroninja's team at Ultimate Power.

The next team that entered the ring was the team of Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. They had betrayed the Underworld because ever since the Underworld's loss to the Ryusoulgers at Future Fist, they felt like it was failing. Dark Kiva had also been selected by Akuroninja as part of his team at Ultimate Power. Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost had already defeated Specter and Necrom last week, and now they were ready to finish off the rest of the Underworld.

The match then started with Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva charged at Zyuoh The World, but Zyuoh The World was ready. He rolled out of the way and attacked Kamen Rider Dark Kiva from behind. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then turned around and attacked Zyuoh The World with several punches. Zyuoh The World then blocked one of them and took down Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with a headbutt. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost jumped into the ring and clotheslined Zyuoh The World. He then picked him up and put him in the position for a tombstone piledriver, but then Zyuoh The World reversed it into a headscissors and took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. He then tagged in Deathryuger, who attacked Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with an elbow drop and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and went to attack Deathryuger, but Deathryuger rolled out of the way. He then went to the corner of the ring, but then Kamen Rider Dark Kiva grabbed Deathryuger from behind. Deathryuger pushed Kamen Rider Dark Kiva off the ring, but then Dark Ghost rolled up Deathryuger from behind for another pinfall.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and tagged in Zyuoh The World again. Zyuoh The World then took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a Spear. He then began charging up his finisher. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost got up, but then Zyuoh The World finished him off with the World's End. Zyuoh The World then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger win by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had defeated Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, which made him upset. Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger headed to the back as they celebrated their victory.

* * *

 **2\. Gokai Silver vs Ryusoul Black**

Last week, Gokai Silver challenged Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black to a match, because the two of them insulted Gokai Silver's faction, the Six Squad, saying that they weren't winning as much championships as they used to. Gokai Silver wanted to prove that he was still championship material.

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance. He made his way to the ring, ready to take on Ryusoul Black.

Ryusoul Black then made his entrance, being accompanied by Ryusoul Green and Kyoryu Black. Together, the three of them not only represented the Golden Age, but they were also the Gauntlet Trios Champions. Ryusoul Black held up his Trios Championship belt for everyone to see as he made his way to the ring.

The match then started, and Ryusoul Black pushed Gokai Silver into a corner and started beating him up. The referee then stopped it, so Ryusoul Black grabbed Gokai Silver's arm and put Gokai Silver in an armbar in the middle of the ring.

Gokai Silver was trapped in the armbar, but he was able to use his feet to move closer to the ropes. Ryusoul Black then changed strategies and put Gokai Silver into an ankle lock. Gokai Silver then used the leg grabbed by Ryusoul Black to throw him into the side of the ring. Gokai Silver then got up and took out Ryusoul Black with a superman punch. Ryusoul Black then got up, but Gokai Silver took him down with a Spear, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Green and Kyoryu Black were shocked, but not as shocked as Ryusoul Black. The 3 of them headed backstage as Gokai Silver celebrated his victory.

* * *

 **3\. Voidprism vs Midoninger and Momoninger**

Midoninger and Momoninger had challenged Chameleon Green and Washi Pink to a match at Ultimate Power, with the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship on the line. However, Midoninger and Momoninger were going to have this match first to prove that they were worthy challengers for the title.

First, Voidprism, the team of the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger, made their entrance. They had challenged the current Women's Tag Team Champions before, and failed to capture the titles at Future Fist. However, they had a chance to cause an upset victory over the challenging team in this match. Both the Darkprism Ranger and Voidninger were trained in the Kuroninja Dojo, unlike most of the other fighters in The Gauntlet, so not a lot of people recognized them.

Midoninger and Momoninger, both representing the NinninGirls, made their way to the ring. They recieved more of a reaction, because although they weren't the most popular fighters, they were still more well known than Voidprism. Midoninger and Momoninger made their way to the ring to face their opponents.

The match then began with the Darkprism Ranger and Momoninger in the ring. The Darkprism Ranger charged at Momoninger, and then faked an attack. Momoninger dodged, but then the Darkprism Ranger used a real attack on Momoninger and put her in a corner with several knife-edge chops. She then prepared a jumping cutter, but then Momoninger pushed the Darkprism Ranger away and escaped the corner. The Darkprism Ranger got up, but then Momoninger took her down with a combo of attacks and then went for the pin.

1...2...

The Darkprism Ranger kicked out and tagged in Voidninger. Voidninger charged into the ring and clotheslined Momoninger. However, Momoninger was able to escape by crawling to her corner and tagging in Midoninger. Midoninger charged at Voidninger, who was about to take Midoninger down with a pop-up powerbomb, but then Midoninger reversed it into a headscissors takedown. Voidninger then ended up moving toward the ropes, her head lying in between the middle and top rope. Midoninger then took Voidninger down with a 619 and went for the pin.

1...2...

Voidninger kicked out, but Midoninger wasn't done. She tagged in Momoninger, who charged into the ring and finished off Voidninger with a snap swinging neckbreaker. Momoninger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Midoninger and Momoninger win by pinfall.**

Midoninger and Momoninger had sent a message to Chameleon Green and Washi Pink. They were coming for the Women's Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **4\. Go-on Gold vs ?**

Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver were supposed to be the next challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship. However, Shironinger, one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions, challenged Shinken Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship instead, because she didn't like having Anti-Kuroninja as a mixed tag team partner. Go-on Silver was also challenging for the Women's Championship, but Go-on Gold wasn't doing anything. Now, Go-on Gold wanted a match against anyone.

First, Go-on Gold made his way to the ring, being accompanied by Go-on Silver. He had no idea who he was going face, but he was ready.

Lupin X then made his way to the ring. He hadn't been seen doing that much recently. Lupin X rushed to the ring and went to face Go-on Gold.

The match then started, and Go-on Gold began charging at Lupin X. Lupin X blocked most of the attacks, except for a spinning heel kick from Go-on Gold. When Lupin X was knocked down, Go-on Gold climbed up to the top rope and landed on Lupin X with a 450 Splash. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin X then kicked out. He tried to attack Go-on Gold, but then Go-on Gold escaped by doing a backflip and landing on his feet. Lupin X then charged at Go-on Gold, who rolled out of the way. Go-on Gold then took down Lupin X with a dropkick, pushing him into the corner. It looked like Go-on Gold was going to defeat Lupin X with a running kick, but Lupin X got out of the way. He then took down Go-on Gold with a suplex and put him in an armbar. Go-on Gold ended up submitting to Lupin X.

 **Lupin X wins by submission.**

Lupin X had defeated Go-on Gold, and he was ready for another challenge next time.

* * *

Lupin X then left for backstage. He then ran into Oushi Black, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion. Lupin X had won the All-Star Championship on his debut. Lupin X felt like he and Oushi Black were going to cross paths very soon.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was upset. Even though he was the next in line to challenge for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, currently held by the Gouraigers, his tag team partner, Kamen Rider Grease, had been injured by Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Grease wouldn't be cleared in time for Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Build then approached Kamen Rider Cross-Z and asked if he wanted to become his tag team partner. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was unsure, but Kamen Rider Build told him to watch his match against Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and decide for himself.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

Kamen Rider Build made his entrance, with Kamen Rider Cross-Z accompanying him to the ring. Kamen Rider Build was going to show Kamen Rider Cross-Z why they should be tag team partners.

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then made his entrance, and the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Kamen Rider Build charged at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Punch Hopper went for a right punch, but Kamen Rider Build jumped over it and took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Build then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and got back up. He then started attacking Kamen Rider Build with several punches. Kamen Rider Build then blocked one of the punches and went for a clothesline. He then finished off Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a standing moonsault and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Build celebrated his victory over Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, and Kamen Rider Cross-Z seemed impressed.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: The 5th Team Members Revealed!**

At Ultimate Power, Kuroninja and his team were going to fight against Akuroninja and his team in a street fight, where the winning team would get whatever they wanted. Both teams had 4 members already: for Kuroninja's team, it was himself, Shurikenger, Deathryuger, and Lupin Yellow. Akuroninja had himself, DSR, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and PteraRanger. However, this was a 5-on-5 match. This meant that both teams had to choose one last member to complete the team. That was going to happen tonight.

First, Kuroninja and his team members, Lupin Yellow, Shurikenger, and Deathryuger, made their way to the ring. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow were standing side by side, while Shurikenger and Deathryuger were behind both of them. They all entered the ring, ready to announce their 5th member.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, holding up a microphone. "It is I, Kuroninja, and I'm here to reveal the 5th member of my team, when me and Akuroninja will clash in a 5-on-5 street fight! Who's ready?"

The audience cheered.

"I said WHO'S READY?" Kuroninja asked louder.

The audience cheered louder.

"Alright," Kuroninja said. "The 5th member of my team is-"

Suddenly, Akuroninja's entrance music played. Akuroninja and his En4cers walked to the ring, along with his team members. Akuroninja was in front, while behind him were DSR, PteraRanger, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Zyuoh Crow, Gokai Black, and Kamen Rider Orga. They all went inside the ring, surrounding Kuroninja. Kuroninja then told his Ultimate Power teammates to stay out of the ring. Kuroninja was going to talk to Akuroninja face to face.

"Hey Akuroninja," Kuroninja said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to reveal the 5th member of my team!" Akuroninja said. "It's no one...because the street fight at Ultimate Power...is **cancelled.** "

"What do you mean, cancelled?" Kuroninja asked.

"This is what I mean," Akuroninja said, suddenly grabbing Kuroninja and taking him down with a punch to the face. The En4cers and Akuroninja's team members then went outside the ring and restrained Kuroninja's teammates to prevent them from helping Kuroninja out. Akuroninja then started beating up Kuroninja some more, and then called Kamen Rider Orga in. He then told Kamen Rider Orga to finish Kuroninja.

Kuroninja had helped Kamen Rider Orga up after their match last week, but it was unknown whether Kamen Rider Orga remembered it or not. Kamen Rider Orga picked up Kuroninja and put him in the position for an Omega Driver...but then he dropped Kuroninja softly and delivered the Omega Driver to Akuroninja instead. Kamen Rider Orga was the 5th member of Kuroninja's team.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue's entrance music played. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue took down Kamen Rider Orga with a chokeslam and stood side by side with Akuroninja. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was the 5th member of Akuroninja's team.


	61. Zero Power

Tonight, Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Orga will team up for the very first time, as they take on Kamen Rider Rogue and Akuroninja. However, that's not all. In the main event, Shishi Red will take on Kuroninja Gold in an Ultimate Gauntletmania rematch! Will Shishi Red lose again, or will he be able to defeat Kuroninja Gold before his Ultimate Championship match at Ultimate Power?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Ryusoul Red vs NinjaBlack**

This was the opening match for The Gauntlet. First, Ryusoul Red made his way to the ring. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black seemed to be doing better than the other Ryusoulgers, ever since they joined the Golden Age. Ryusoul Red needed to build himself up, which is why he had this match. Ryusoul Red made his way to the ring and waited for his opponent.

NinjaBlack, being accompanied by Flower Ninja Ran, then made his appearance. NinjaBlack was supposed to be Kuroninja's tag team partner instead of Shurikenger, but then he got injured by Kamen Rider Ouja. He then ended up having nothing to do. Later, he formed an alliance with Ran, who left the Flowery Kunoichi Team. If NinjaBlack could defeat Ryusoul Red, it would give him a lot of attention. NinjaBlack went into the ring, ready to fight.

The match then began, and NinjaBlack charged at Ryusoul Red, pushing him into the corner and attacking with several strikes. Ryusoul Red escaped by elbowing NinjaBlack and then putting him on the top rope. Ryusoul Red then picked up NinjaBlack and took him down with a powerbomb. He then went for the pin on NinjaBlack.

1...2...

NinjaBlack kicked out and moved away from Ryusoul Red. Ryusoul Red then charged at NinjaBlack, but NinjaBlack took him down with a superkick. He then began charging up his finisher, but then Ryusoul Red got up and took down NinjaBlack with a snap swinging neckbreaker. Ryusoul Red then went for the pin on NinjaBlack.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Red wins by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Red was moving up the ranks of The Gauntlet. After winning the match, he helped NinjaBlack up and the two fighters shook hands. Ryusoul Red then left backstage.

* * *

Ryusoul Red was walking backstage when he ran into Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kyoryu Black, the Gauntlet Trios Champions and 3 members of the Golden Age. It looked like they were going to attack Ryusoul Red, but then AbareKiller saved Ryusoul Red by attacking Kyoryu Black. Ryusoul Red then escaped, while Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black were trying to get AbareKiller off of Kyoryu Black. When they succeeded, AbareKiller held up one of the Trios Championship belts.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper vs Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

Last week, Kamen Rider Build became Kamen Rider Cross-Z's tag team partner to replace Kamen Rider Grease, who had been injured by Kamen Rider Ouja. Now, they were going to test their skills as a tag team tonight, before their match at Ultimate Power, against the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, the Gouraigers.

First, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance. They walked toward the ring, ready to fight.

Kamen Rider Build's entrance music then played, and the team of Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z made their entrance. They walked to the ring and confronted the other team before their match.

The match started with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the ring. Kick Hopper charged at Cross-Z, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z was prepared. He picked up Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and took him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them then charged at Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who took them both out with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tagged in Kamen Rider Build, who leapt into the ring and threw Kamen Rider Kick Hopper out. However, when he turned his attention to Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper took down Kamen Rider Build with a Knockout Punch. He then dragged Kamen Rider Build over to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper again. The two of them were about to finish off Kamen Rider Build with their missile dropkick/powerbomb combo, but then Kamen Rider Build took out Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a headscissors. He then clotheslined Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and finished him off with a standing moonsault. Kamen Rider Build went for the pin on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z win by pinfall.**

Build and Cross-Z then celebrated their tag team victory, as the Gouraigers watched from the stage, holding the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Go-on Silver was looking for Go-on Gold, but she couldn't find him. Ryu Commander, the general manager, then went to Go-on Silver and reminded her that she had a match with Ryusoul Pink against the Shironinger and Shinken Yellow coming up next. Go-on Silver then walked to the ring.

* * *

 **3\. Go-on Silver and Ryusoul Pink vs Shinken Yellow and Shironinger**

Go-on Silver made her entrance to the ring. Normally, she would have Go-on Gold accompanying her, but Go-on Gold was missing. Go-on Silver went to the ring, waiting for the rest of the fighters.

Shironinger then made her entrance, holding her half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. Her mixed tag team partner was Anti-Kuroninja, but she didn't like Anti-Kuroninja, so she evaded defending the Mixed Tag Team Championship with Anti-Kuroninja by signing up for a Women's Championship match at Ultimate Power. This upset the Go-on Wings, who were the next challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

Another fighter who was upset with this decision was Ryusoul Pink, the original challenger to the Women's Championship. Ryusoul Pink walked to the ring to join Go-on Silver in this tag team match, against Shironinger and Shinken Yellow. She was ready to show her amazing strength against the other 3 competitors.

Shinken Yellow, the Gauntlet Women's Champion and Shironinger's tag team partner in this match, made her entrance last. She held the Gauntlet Women's Championship up for everyone to see. However, it felt like this wouldn't last long, since the Women's Championship match at Ultimate Power was a 4-way, so Shinken Yellow didn't have to be pinned or submitted to lose the title. Also, unlike Future Fist, Shinken Yellow wouldn't have Kuroninja's help, due to Kuroninja being busy preparing for a match of his own.

The match then started with Shinken Yellow and Ryusoul Pink in the ring. Ryusoul Pink charged at Shinken Yellow, who rolled out of the way. She then tried to take down Ryusoul Pink with a DDT, but then Ryusoul Pink stopped Shinken Yellow and lifted her up instead. She then threw her into the air. When Shinken Yellow was falling down, Ryusoul Pink caught her and took her down with a powerslam. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow then kicked out, while Ryusoul Pink tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver got into the ring by using the top rope as some kind of spring, and taking down Shinken Yellow with a flying forearm. Go-on Silver was about to pin Shinken Yellow, but then Shinken Yellow got up and kicked Go-on Silver in the face. She then took down Go-on Silver with a DDT, but was too tired. She slowly crawled to her corner and tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger then rushed to Go-on Silver, who was crawling to her corner to make a tag. Shironinger pushed Ryusoul Pink off the ring apron and then picked Go-on Silver up. Shironinger was about to go for a discus lariat on Go-on Silver, but then Go-on Silver dodged the attack and rolled Shironinger up for a surprise pin.

1...2...3!

 **Go-on Silver and Ryusoul Pink win by pinfall.**

Go-on Silver and Ryusoul Pink celebrated their victory. After a while, Go-on Silver and Shironinger stared at each other, while Shironinger picked up her Mixed Tag Team Championship belt and slowly walked away.

* * *

Go-on Silver then ran into Go-on Gold while walking backstage. She asked where she was, and Go-on Gold said that he was there the whole time. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was then walking backstage, searching for Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who had disappeared for some reason.

* * *

 **4\. Anti-Kuroninja appears**

Anti-Kuroninja, unannounced, was suddenly walking to the ring, holding a microphone. He had something he wanted to address. He also brought his half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Anti-Kuroninja said, "I'm here to address one thing. As you know, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship will **not** be defended at Ultimate Power. And do you want to know why? It's because for some reason, they thought it was a good idea to let Shironinger challenge for the Women's Championship, when she should be defending the Mixed Tag Team titles with _ME!_ "

The crowd then started to boo at Anti-Kuroninja.

"Yeah, I know how disappointing it is," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but even though I'm not defending the titles, I will _still_ be at Ultimate Power!"

Suddenly, Lupin X/Patoren X's entrance music played. Patoren X then rushed into the ring and took down Anti-Kuroninja with a slingblade. He then began charging up energy. As soon as Anti-Kuroninja got up, Patoren X took him down with a russian legsweep. He then walked to the back as Anti-Kuroninja was lying unconscious in the ring. The crowd cheered when Patoren X appeared.

Next week, Patoren X was going to face Anti-Kuroninja one-on-one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost wanted to face Zyuoh The World one on one, due to Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger defeating him and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva last week. The match was made for next week.

* * *

 **5\. Kuroninja & Kamen Rider Orga vs Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Rogue**

At Ultimate Power, Kuroninja and his team were going to take on Akuroninja and his team in a 5-on-5 street fight, with the winning team getting what they wanted. One of the members of Kuroninja's team was Kamen Rider Orga, who used to be part of the En4cers. This was going to be the first time that Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Orga teamed up.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance. He walked to the ring, with Kamen Rider Orga behind him. The two of them were going to team up for the very first time before their match against Akuroninja's team. They then waited for their opponents.

Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then made their entrance next. Akuroninja was in front, while Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was behind him. They made their way to the ring, ready to face Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Orga.

The match then started with Kamen Rider Prime Rogue and Kuroninja in the ring. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue walked toward Kuroninja and attacked him with several strikes, but Kuroninja managed to dodge one of them. He then started fighting back. Kuroninja attacked with as many strikes as he could, but Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was blocking a lot of them. Kuroninja then went for a superkick and took down Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then kicked out and tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja hit Kuroninja and put him in the position for a package piledriver, but then Kuroninja reversed it and took out Akuroninja with a Canadian Destroyer. He then began charging up his own finisher. Akuroninja got up, and Kuroninja took him down again with his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, so Kuroninja tagged in Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Orga clotheslined Akuroninja, and then picked him up, ready to finish him off. Kamen Rider Orga then finished off Akuroninja with the Omega Driver, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Orga and Kuroninja win by pinfall.**

The two of them celebrated their victory, in their first time teaming up, but it didn't last long. DSR then rushed into the ring and hit Kuroninja on the head with his scythe. Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then joined in on the beatdown. Kamen Rider Orga went to save Kuroninja, but then Kamen Rider Dark Kiva rushed in and put Kamen Rider Orga into a full nelson. Akuroninja and the others then began to attack Kamen Rider Orga, who was trapped in a full nelson. Suddenly, Kuroninja pulled out his red glowstick, which glowed with power. Kuroninja used this power and started throwing DSR and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue out of the ring. He then punched Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the face, saving Kamen Rider Orga. Kuroninja then turned his attention to Akuroninja. He picked him up and took him down with his new finisher, known as the _Zero Hour._

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Shishi Red vs Kuroninja Gold**

In this match, before Kuroninja Gold's fight against Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Power, Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, was going to take on Shishi Red, one of the Kyurangers, in a rematch from Ultimate Gauntletmania. However, this time, the All-Star Championship was not on the line.

First, Shishi Red made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take on Kuroninja Gold. Shishi Red, sadly, wasn't able to get into any of the matches at Ultimate Power, but he was going to make up for it by avenging his loss at Ultimate Gauntletmania against Kuroninja Gold. Shishi Red waited in the ring for his opponent.

Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, then made his entrance, being accompanied by the Gouraigers, who were also the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. The Golden Age then made their way to the ring, showing an intimidating presence. Kuroninja Gold then went into the ring, while the Gouraigers left. Kuroninja Gold had defeated Shishi Red once, and he was ready to do it again.

The match then started, and both fighters were ready. They stared down at each other, and then Kuroninja Gold made the first move by kicking Shishi Red in the leg. Kuroninja Gold then put Shishi Red on his knees, and he was ready to finish him off right away with the Gold Rush. However, Shishi Red noticed what was happening and moved out of the way. He then started attacking Kuroninja Gold with several knife-edge chops to the chest of Kuroninja Gold, and then took Kuroninja Gold down with one final chop. Shishi Red then covered Kuroninja Gold.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and went for a superkick on Shishi Red, but luckily, Kuroninja Gold missed. Shishi Red then grabbed Kuroninja Gold's leg and went for an ankle lock, but Kuroninja Gold managed to escape by quickly reaching the ropes. Kuroninja Gold then took down Shishi Red with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out right away, but Kuroninja Gold was prepared for that. He got Shishi Red and attacked his right leg. Shishi Red was now on his knees, perfect for Kuroninja Gold to perform his finishing move. Kuroninja Gold was about to finish off Shishi Red with the Gold Rush, but then, Houou Soldier's music played, and Houou Soldier walked to the ring.

Kuroninja Gold then stopped and looked at Houou Soldier, who was holding the Ultimate Championship. Shishi Red then used this to his advantage. He took down Kuroninja Gold with a DDT and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shishi Red wins by pinfall.**

Shishi Red had defeated Kuroninja Gold and avenged his loss at Ultimate Gauntletmania. He celebrated in the ring, while Houou Soldier walked slowly towards the ring with the Ultimate Championship, as if Kuroninja Gold's match against Shishi Red was also going to be the same against Houou Soldier.


	62. Penultimate Power

Tonight, on the last episode before Ultimate Power, in the main event, Kuroninja, who is going to be in a 5-on-5 street fight at Ultimate Power, will team up with the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, in a mixed tag team match against the Go-on Wings, who were supposed to be the next challengers for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, until Shironinger, one of the Mixed Tag Team Champions, decided to challenge for the Gauntlet Women's Championship to avoid Anti-Kuroninja, her mixed tag team partner and the other half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions.

Shinken Yellow is also going to defend the Women's Championship in a 4-way at Ultimate Power, against Ryusoul Pink, Shironinger, and Go-on Silver. What will happen in this mixed tag team match?

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz vs Mach Patrol vs Kamen Rider Snipe & Ryusoul Green**

At Ultimate Power, the Rider-Division Championship was going to be defended in a 3-way between Kamen Rider Snipe, Kamen Rider Zi-O, and Kamen Rider Mach. This 3-way tag team match was a preview of what was to come.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz made their entrance. Kamen Rider Zi-O was excited for this match, because he used to be the Rider-Division Champion, and now he wanted it back so he could become the king of The Gauntlet's Kamen Rider Division. Zi-O made his way to the ring, with Kamen Rider Woz following him.

Next, Mach Patrol, the team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach, then made their entrance. Kamen Rider Mach was the current Rider-Division Champion, and he won the championship at Future Fist. He had already defended the title against Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, but now he had to defend against Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Snipe. Kamen Rider Mach held the Rider-Division Championship up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring with DekaBreak.

Kamen Rider Snipe then walked to the ring, along with Ryusoul Green, who was also one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, with Ryusoul Black and Kyoryu Black. Both Kamen Rider Snipe and Ryusoul Green were members of the Golden Age, and the Golden Age was looking to add the Rider-Division Championship into their faction, which is why they recruited Kamen Rider Snipe. Kamen Rider Snipe and Ryusoul Green went into the ring, ready to fight.

The match then started with Ryusoul Green and DekaBreak in the ring to start the match. DekaBreak was trying to lock Ryusoul Green in an armbar, but Ryusoul Green was too fast, so DekaBreak couldn't keep up. Ryusoul Green then crawled underneath DekaBreak and took him down with a dropkick from behind. Ryusoul Green quickly went for a cover.

1...2...

DekaBreak kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Mach, who then challenged Kamen Rider Snipe. Ryusoul Green tagged Kamen Rider Snipe in, who rushed toward Kamen Rider Mach. However, Kamen Rider Mach was very fast and ran away from Kamen Rider Snipe, before bouncing off of the ropes and running back. Kamen Rider Mach then took down Kamen Rider Snipe with a clothesline. Ryusoul Green then noticed how fast Kamen Rider Mach was and wanted to face him. Kamen Rider Snipe then tagged Ryusoul Green back in. Ryusoul Green and Kamen Rider Mach then ran around the ring, building up speed, before they started running at each other and taking each other out with clotheslines. The two fighters then went to their corners. Kamen Rider Mach tagged in DekaBreak, while Ryusoul Green ended up in Zi-O's corner, where Kamen Rider Zi-O tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Zi-O then went for DekaBreak, who put Kamen Rider Zi-O in an armlock. Kamen Rider Zi-O then started moving closer to the ropes, but couldn't reach. Kamen Rider Woz then moved the ropes closer to Kamen Rider Zi-O so he could escape the armlock.

Kamen Rider Zi-O then tagged in Kamen Rider Woz, who took out DekaBreak with a DDT. He then went to the corner, ready to finish him off. DekaBreak got up, and Kamen Rider Woz took him down with a Spear. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

DekaBreak got out of it. He then pushed Kamen Rider Woz into the Golden Age's corner, where Ryusoul Green tagged himself in. He jumped over the top rope and took down DekaBreak with a dropkick. DekaBreak's head then hit the ringpost from the dropkick, and then Ryusoul Green finished him off with a lariat. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Green and Kamen Rider Snipe win by pinfall.**

After the match, Kamen Rider Snipe stared at Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Zi-O, stating that he would defeat both of them and become the next Rider-Division Champion. The fighters all left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu Commander, the general manager, wanted to see Gokai Silver and AbareKiller. Ryusoul Red was with him. Ryu Commander had scheduled a match for Ultimate Power, where Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red would take on Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kyoryu Black for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

 **2\. Patoren X vs Anti-Kuroninja**

Last week, Anti-Kuroninja was interrupted by Patoren X after complaining about how he didn't have a spot at Ultimate Power due to his mixed tag team partner, Shironinger, challenging for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Now, these two were going to fight.

First, Anti-Kuroninja, made his entrance, taking his time to the ring. Whenever he heard someone booing at him, Anti-Kuroninja would just hold up his Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belt at whoever booed him. Anti-Kuroninja then went into the ring, ready to fight Patoren X.

Patoren X then made his entrance. He ran to the ring, ready to fight Anti-Kuroninja.

The match then began, and Patoren X immediately went for Anti-Kuroninja, putting him in a corner and attacking him with several strikes. Patoren X then took down Anti-Kuroninja with a powerslam. He then climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, but Anti-Kuroninja rolled out of the way. He then superkicked Patoren X and went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren X kicked out, but Anti-Kuroninja was ready for another one. He went for another superkick, but then Patoren X moved out of the way and punched Anti-Kuroninja. The two of them then exchanged punches in the middle of the ring, before Anti-Kuroninja caught one of them and took down Patoren X with a discus clothesline. Anti-Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Anti-Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Anti-Kuroninja had defeated Patoren X, and he was ready for Ultimate Power, even though he wasn't anywhere on the card.

* * *

At the same time, Kuroninja, Shurikenger, Deathryuger, Lupin Yellow, and Kamen Rider Orga were talking about strategies for their match at Ultimate Power, which was going to be a 5-on-5 street fight against Akuroninja, DSR, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, and PteraRanger.

"Alright, guys!" Kuroninja said. "The future of The Gauntlet depends on us...but don't worry!"

Kuroninja then held up the red glowstick given to him by Joe Zero, the owner of The Gauntlet.

"With the new powers given to me by Joe Zero," Kuroninja said, "we will _**absolutely ace**_ the other team!"

"I know what we should call our team," Deathryuger said. "We should call ourselves 'Team D'!"

"That's a terrible name," Kuroninja said. "We are not naming the team after you, Deathryuger."

* * *

 **3\. Oushi Black, Tenbin Gold, and Hebitsukai Silver vs MammothRanger, KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger**

At Ultimate Power, Oushi Black was going to defend his All-Star Championship against MammothRanger. However, first, he had to team up with the BN Team against MammothRanger and the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, the Gouraigers.

First, the Kyurangers' team made their entrance. Oushi Black was the first to enter, and he held up his All-Star Championship for everyone to see as he went into the ring. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver also appeared, and they were ready to fight the Golden Age. The BN Team had also failed to win the Tag Team Championship from the Gouraigers, so hopefully they would be able to avenge their loss in this match.

MammothRanger and the Gouraigers then made their entrance next. These 3 all represented the Golden Age. MammothRanger was the challenger to the All-Star Championship at Ultimate Power, and the Gouraigers were going to defend the tag team titles against Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z. The 3 fighters went to the ring, ready to take down the Kyurangers.

The match then started with Tenbin Gold and KabutoRaiger in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Tenbin Gold, who did a front flip over KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger then charged at Tenbin Gold, who tagged in Hebitsukai Silver. The two of them then took down KabutoRaiger with a double superkick, and then Hebitsukai Silver put KabutoRaiger into a Boston Crab. KabutoRaiger was trying not to submit, and he made it to the ropes in time. KabutoRaiger then pushed Hebitsukai Silver into his corner and tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger then attacked Hebitsukai Silver with several strikes, and then pushed him down. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Hebistukai Silver kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black, while KuwagaRaiger tagged in KabutoRaiger, who then tagged in MammothRanger. Oushi Black clotheslined the Gouraigers, but MammothRanger picked Oushi Black up and clokeslammed him down. MammothRanger then went for the pin on Oushi Black.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and tagged in Tenbin Gold, who rushed into the ring and took down MammothRanger with a slingblade. However, MammothRanger just got back up. Tenbin Gold was surprised and couldn't move. MammothRanger then used this to his advantage. He picked Tenbin Gold up and took him down with a Mammoth Slam, before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **MammothRanger, KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger win by pinfall.**

MammothRanger and Oushi Black then brawled on the outside while the BN Team went backstage. The Gouraigers then stood in the ring, but then they were attacked by Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who rushed to the ring. Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z picked up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts and held them up in front of the Gouraigers.

* * *

 **4\. Zyuoh The World vs Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

Two weeks ago, Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World had a match against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost because Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost had betrayed the Underworld. Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger won the match, so Kamen Rider Dark Ghost asked for a singles match against Zyuoh The World. That match was made for this week, in the last episode before Ultimate Power.

First, Zyuoh The World made his entrance, representing the Underworld faction. He was one of the leaders of the Underworld, and he wanted to get the faction's momentum back by defeating one of the fighters who betrayed the faction: Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Zyuoh The World went into the ring, ready to fight.

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made his entrance next. After the Underworld's loss to the Ryusoulgers at Future Fist, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost felt like the Underworld was becoming weak, so they decided to wait for the right moment to betray the group. After Zyuoh The World failed to become the next challenger to the Ultimate Championship, that was the time to strike. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost went to the ring, ready to defeat Zyuoh The World.

The match then began, and Zyuoh The World stayed away from Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and put himself in a corner. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost simply ran to that corner and began beating down Zyuoh The World. He was about to put him into a submission hold, but then Zyuoh The World rolled Kamen Rider Dark Ghost up before that could happen, and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out, and then attacked Zyuoh The World with several punches. Zyuoh The World then responded with some punches of his own, and then he took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a headbutt. Zyuoh The World then began charging up energy for his finisher, the _World's End_ , but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost blocked the finisher when he got up. He then finished off Zyuoh The World with a tombstone piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Dark Ghost wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost had won the match. He kicked Zyuoh The World aside before leaving the ring and heading to the backstage area.

* * *

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was walking through the backstage area, when suddenly, he was stopped by Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter challenged Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to a one-on-one match at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost accepted, ready to humiliate the Underworld once again.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Go-on Wings vs Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow**

This was the main event, and the last match before Ultimate Power started. The Go-on Wings, who had won the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship more than anyone else in the mixed tag team division, would take on Kuroninja, a mixed tag team specialist, and his current tag team partner, who also happened to be the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow. Go-on Silver was also one of the challengers for the Women's Championship at Ultimate Power, along with Ryusoul Pink and Shironinger.

First, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver walked towards the ring, with a big opportunity on their hands. They were ready to defeat Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow, and this would also be good practice for when the Go-on Wings would eventually face Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger for the Mixed Tag Team Championship after Ultimate Power. The Go-on Wings waited in the ring for their opponents.

Next, Kuroninja made his entrance on stage. He then pointed to the stage entrance, and his entrance music transitioned to Shinken Yellow's entrance music. Shinken Yellow then made her entrance, joining Kuroninja on stage. She also brought the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which she held up for everyone, especially Go-on Silver, to see. Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow then rushed to the ring, ready to take on the Go-on Wings.

The match then began with Kuroninja and Go-on Gold in the ring. They circled the ring, and then Go-on Gold made the first move. He charged at Kuroninja, who intercepted the attack and kicked Go-on Gold in the face. He then carried Go-on Gold over to his corner, where he tagged in Shinken Yellow, and the two of them took down Go-on Gold with an aided DDT. Shinken Yellow then went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and tagged in Go-on Silver. Shinken Yellow charged at Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver took her down with a dropkick. She then went for a standing moonsault, but then Shinken Yellow rolled out of the way. Shinken Yellow then picked Go-on Silver up and took her down with a fireman's carry slam. Now, Shinken Yellow was ready for the finisher. She climbed up to the top rope and went for the Land Slicer, but then Go-on Silver moved out of the way. When Shinken Yellow landed back in the ring, Go-on Silver performed a standing moonsault on Shinken Yellow, and then went for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out, and tagged Kuroninja back in, while Go-on Silver tagged in Go-on Gold. Kuroninja was going for his knee strike to the face, but Go-on Gold dodged it and took down Kuroninja with a superkick. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, about to finish Kuroninja off with a shooting star press. Kuroninja then rolled out of the way and got up. Kuroninja then picked up Go-on Gold, who landed on the mat, and then performed his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow then helped Go-on Gold up, but then, Akuroninja appeared on stage to congratulate Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then attacked Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow from behind, and then picked Kuroninja up, before taking him down with a crocodile chokeslam. DSR, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and PteraRanger, then joined, taking out the Go-on Wings as they were trying to leave. Akuroninja then went inside the ring and stood tall with his team. They were ready for Ultimate Power.


	63. Ultimate Power '19

In this event, there is only one thing the fighters are seeking: **_power._**

The power they seek comes in many forms.

There is physical power, where MammothRanger of the Golden Age faction will face off against Oushi Black for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, hoping to avenge Kuroninja Gold's loss and become the new All-Star Champion.

There is also power in confidence, where Shinken Yellow must overcome 3 opponents at the same time as she defends the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

There's the power to change the Gauntlet, where Kuroninja and Akuroninja will team up with 4 other fighters in a 5-on-5 street fight, with the winner getting what they want. If Akuroninja wins, he and the En4cers take control of the Gauntlet.

Finally, there is the power of the prestige held in the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Kuroninja Gold wants that power, and to get it, he's going to face off against the current Gauntlet Ultimate Champion: Houou Soldier, who is aiming for a legendary title reign.

Which fighters will win and obtain the power they seek?

This...is The Gauntlet: Ultimate Power.

* * *

 **1\. NinninGirls vs Chameleon Green & Washi Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

In the opening match, Midoninger and Momoninger were going to take on Chameleon Green and Washi Pink for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

First, the challengers, the team of Midoninger and Momoninger, made their entrance. Momoninger and Shironinger had failed to capture the Women's Tag Team Championship before, but now, Midoninger was the one teaming up with Momoninger. The NinninGirls were going for another attempt at the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, and this time, they were more prepared than before.

The champions, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, then made their entrance. Representing the Kyurangers, they were the first, and currently, _only_ Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions in the title's history. Now, they had to defend their title against the NinninGirls again, but with Midoninger instead of Shironinger. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink walked to the ring, holding up the titles for everyone to see. They were ready to fight.

The match then began with Momoninger and Washi Pink in the ring. Momoninger and Washi Pink circled each other, thinking of a strategy. Momoninger then pushed Washi Pink into the corner, and then the referee forced a clean break. Washi Pink then kicked Momoninger in the face and bounced off the middle rope, diving onto Momoninger. She then went for a cover.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and tagged in Midoninger. Midoninger then charged at Washi Pink, who jumped over Midoninger and then took her down with a dropkick. Washi Pink then climbed up to the top rope, where Chameleon Green tagged herself in. Washi Pink then jumped off the top rope and took out Midoninger with a 450 Splash, and Chameleon Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Midoninger kicked out and stared at Chameleon Green. The two of them then started brawling with each other. Chameleon Green then took out Midoninger with a spinning heel kick, and went for another cover, but then Midoninger went for a surprise rollup on Chameleon Green.

1...

Chameleon Green kicked out and turned invisible. Midoninger couldn't find Chameleon Green, so she tagged in Momoninger. Chameleon Green turned visible again and went behind Momoninger. She took Momoninger out with a backstabber and then tagged in Washi Pink. Washi Pink was about to go for a cover, but then Momoninger rolled out of the way. She then kicked Washi Pink to stun her, and then she put Washi Pink in the position for the snap swinging neckbreaker. Momoninger took down Washi Pink with the snap swinging neckbreaker, and then she went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and attacked Momoninger with a flying forearm. Momoninger, however, was able to dodge, and she ran to her corner and tagged in Midoninger. Midoninger then charged at Washi Pink and took her down with a DDT. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out, and then blocked some of Midoninger's next attacks. She then took out Midoninger with a dropkick, and then climbed up to the top rope. Washi Pink jumped off the top rope and landed on Midoninger with a 450 Splash, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Washi Pink & Chameleon Green win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

The Kyurangers had retained against almost all the competition by now. They took the Women's Tag Team Championship belts and left for backstage.

* * *

 **2\. Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red vs Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kyoryu Black - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black felt like Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Blue, and Ryusoul Pink weren't good enough to be Ryusoulgers, so they joined the Golden Age. After that, they ended up winning the Trios Championship along with Kyoryu Black, and then got into a rivalry with Gokai Silver. Ryusoul Red also wanted to show Ryusoul Black and Ryusoul Green that they were wrong, so he decided to team up with Gokai Silver and AbareKiller for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

First, Gokai Silver's entrance music played. Gokai Silver then made his entrance, along with the other challengers: Ryusoul Red and AbareKiller. The 3 fighters then made their way to the ring, ready to take on the Golden Age and win the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red waited in the ring.

Next, Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kyoryu Black, all representing the Golden Age, made their entrance next. They were the Gauntlet Trios Champions, and they wanted to keep it that way. Ryusoul Green was the first one to make it to the ring, having ran all the way there, while Ryusoul Black was taking his time. Kyoryu Black was holding two of the Trios Championship belts, while Ryusoul Green had the 3rd one on his waist. He took that belt off and held it up in front of Gokai Silver's face, before Ryusoul Black made it into the ring. The match was now ready to begin.

The match then began with Gokai Silver and Kyoryu Black in the ring. Kyoryu Black charged at Gokai Silver, but Gokai Silver took him down with a punch. Kyoryu Black then rolled to his corner and tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green then started moving very quickly, challenging Gokai Silver to fight him. Gokai Silver then went for another punch, but then Ryusoul Green moved out of the way. He then put Gokai Silver on his knees with a jumping kick, and then took him down with a running knee. Ryusoul Green then went for the pin on Gokai Silver.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller then tackled Ryusoul Green and pushed him down to the ground. He then started punching Ryusoul Green, before putting him into the heel hook. Ryusoul Black then stepped into the ring and attacked AbareKiller to break up the submission. This caused AbareKiller to get upset, but Ryusoul Black wanted to face Ryusoul Red. AbareKiller then grabbed Ryusoul Black's head and shoved him into his corner, where he tagged in Ryusoul Red. Ryusoul Red jumped into the ring and grabbed Ryusoul Black's leg, but then Ryusoul Black used his other leg and put Ryusoul Red in an armlock, where Ryusoul Red's arm was trapped between Ryusoul Black's legs. Ryusoul Red then used his other arm to punch Ryusoul Black and escape, but now, Ryusoul Red's arm hurt. Ryusoul Black then tagged in Ryusoul Green and put Ryusoul Red into a full nelson. Ryusoul Green then charged at Ryusoul Red, taking him down with a dropkick. Ryusoul Black then left the ring, while Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Red kicked out, and then Ryusoul Green tagged in Kyoryu Black. The two of them then started beating up Ryusoul Red, but Ryusoul Red started fighting back. He then took out Ryusoul Green with a suplex, before delivering another suplex to Kyoryu Black. The impact knocked both him and Kyoryu Black down. Kyoryu Black then went to rest in a corner, while Ryusoul Red tagged in Gokai Silver. Kyoryu Black then got back up from his corner and charged at Gokai Silver, but Gokai Silver took him out with a superman punch. Gokai Silver then went to the opposite corner, charging up his finisher.

Kyoryu Black got up, but Gokai Silver finished him off with a Spear and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

Gokai Silver had won the Gauntlet Trios Championship with Ryusoul Red and AbareKiller, and it seemed like he was rising back to the level of the Ultimate Championship and its contenders. He and the others walked to the backstage area with the Trios Championship belts to celebrate their victory.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Specter vs Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

The next match was very personal. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva used to be members of the Underworld faction, but then they left after feeling that the Underworld was becoming too weak. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva then ended up joining Akuroninja's team for a match that would happen later, and Kamen Rider Specter, another member of the Underworld, challenged Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to a match.

First, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost had already defeat Zyuoh The World, one of the leaders of the Underworld, so he was very confident in winning this match. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost went into the ring, waiting for Kamen Rider Specter.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Specter made his entrance to different entrance music. He had arrived in his Deep Specter form, which hadn't been seen in a long time. Kamen Rider Specter was going to do whatever it took to protect the image of the Underworld and defeat Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. He charged into the ring, ready to take down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Specter charged at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, beating him up with several punches, more powerful than usual due to using the power of Kamen Rider Deep Specter. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, however, blocked one of the punches and took down Kamen Rider Specter with a powerbomb. He then went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a superkick. He then climbed up to the top rope and waited for Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to get up. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then got up, and Kamen Rider Specter jumped off the top rope. However, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost caught him and took him down with a tombstone piledriver. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter then kicked out. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was shocked, and he couldn't think of anything else to do. Kamen Rider Specter then took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a jumping cutter, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Specter wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Specter had quickly defeated Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. He left the ring, and then got joined by Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Necrom on stage. They congratulated Kamen Rider Dark Ghost on winning against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and then all 3 members of the Underworld left.

* * *

 **4\. MammothRanger vs Oushi Black - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This match, for the All-Star Championship, was going to be a test of strength. MammothRanger represented his faction, the Golden Age, whose leader, Kuroninja Gold, had lost the All-Star Championship to Oushi Black. Oushi Black agreed to defend the title against MammothRanger, because he wanted to be a fighting champion.

First, the challenger, MammothRanger, slowly made his way to the ring. When he was first introduced, there wasn't really anyone paying attention to him. However, when he became the challenger to Oushi Black's All-Star Championship, he began to show his incredible strength. He had been underestimated due to not doing that much, but now, he had the opportunity to become a champion and return the All-Star Championship back in the possession of the Golden Age.

Oushi Black, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, representing the Kyurangers, made his entrance next, with the All-Star Championship around his waist. He took it off and held it up for everyone to see, and then marched into the ring. Oushi Black wanted to defend the All-Star Championship against the most powerful opponents to prove that he was worthy of being the champion, even MammothRanger, who was only fighting against Oushi Black to bring the All-Star Championship to the Golden Age. Oushi Black went into the ring and gave the All-Star Championship to the referee to start the match.

The match then started, and MammothRanger charged at Oushi Black and put him in a corner. He then hit Oushi Black on the head, before pushing him down. MammothRanger then started stomping on Oushi Black, but then Oushi Black rolled out of the way and picked up Mammoth Ranger. He then took him down with a fireman's carry slam, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

MammothRanger kicked out, and then went for a clothesline on Oushi Black. However, Oushi Black dodged it. MammothRanger wasn't done, though. He followed Oushi Black to a corner in the ring and knocked him down with a big boot. MammothRanger then picked up Oushi Black, and he was about to finish him off with a Mammoth Slam. However, Oushi Black grabbed MammothRanger's arm and twisted it. He then hit MammothRanger in the chest with a series of chops. After that, Oushi Black suplexed MammothRanger and then went for the pin.

1...2...

MammothRanger kicked out again and took down Oushi Black with a lariat. He then went for the pin on Oushi Black.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out, and then went to the corner. MammothRanger moved closer to the corner, but Oushi Black took him down with a Spear. MammothRanger then rolled out of the way and then attacked Oushi Black's back. He then picked Oushi Black up and took him down with a Mammoth Slam. MammothRanger went for a cover.

1...2...

Somehow, Oushi Black had kicked out of the Mammoth Slam. He picked the surprised MammothRanger up, putting him in the fireman's carry position, and went for an airplane spin to make him dizzy. Oushi Black then finished MammothRanger off with a powerslam, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Oushi Black wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Oushi Black had defeated MammothRanger and proved that he was a worthy champion. The Golden Age had failed to get the All-Star Championship back, but there was a slight chance that Kuroninja Gold could still win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, and another chance that Kamen Rider Snipe, who also represented the Golden Age, could win the Rider-Division Championship. Oushi Black got the All-Star Championship belt and walked to the back.

* * *

 **5\. Ryusoul Pink vs Shironinger vs Go-on Silver vs Shinken Yellow - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

In this next match, Shinken Yellow was going to defend the Gauntlet Women's Championship against 3 other fighters. It was originally supposed to be a 1-on-1 between Ryusoul Pink and Shinken Yellow, until Shironinger, one half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, convinced Ryu Commander to put her in the match so she wouldn't have to team up with Anti-Kuroninja.

First, the original challenger, Ryusoul Pink, made her entrance. It was originally supposed to be just Ryusoul Pink against Shinken Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, but then Shironinger and Go-on Silver were added. This was no problem for Ryusoul Pink, though, because despite being new to The Gauntlet, Ryusoul Pink was known for having incredible physical strength.

Shironinger then made her entrance next, holding her half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. The Mixed Tag Team Champions, Shironinger and Anti-Kuroninja, were supposed to defend the mixed tag team championship against the Go-on Wings, but Shironinger couldn't stand Anti-Kuroninja, so she asked to be put in the Gauntlet Women's Championship match to avoid Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger went into the ring to join Ryusoul Pink, holding up her half of the Mixed Tag Team Championship for everyone to see.

Go-on Silver, the 3rd challenger, then made her entrance next. She was supposed to be fighting alongside Go-on Gold against the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. However, Shironinger was added to the Women's Championship match, so Go-on Silver asked to be added in to make up for the fact that the Mixed Tag Team Championship wouldn't be defended at Ultimate Power. Go-on Silver went into the ring, staring at the other 2 challengers, but mostly Shironinger.

Lastly, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, made her entrance. She had won the Women's Championship with the help of Kuroninja, and now, the odds were stacked against her in a 4-way. She didn't even need to be the one pinned or submitted to lose the title. Shinken Yellow wanted to prove that she could take on 3 challengers at once without Kuroninja's help, since Kuroninja was preparing for a match of his own, which was more intense than this 4-way. Shinken Yellow went itno the ring and held the Women's Championship up for everyone to see.

The match then started, and everyone began surrounding Shinken Yellow. They pushed her out of the ring, and then Go-on Silver pushed Shironinger out of the ring. Now, it was Ryusoul Pink vs Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver charged at Ryusoul Pink, who went for a lariat on Go-on , Go-on Silver jumped over Ryusoul Pink and took her down with a dropkick in midair. Go-on Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Pink kicked out, and then Shinken Yellow recovered outside the ring. Shironinger also recovered, and the two of them went into the ring. They clotheslined Ryusoul Pink out of the ring, but then Ryusoul Pink pulled Shinken Yellow out of the ring. As they were fighting outside, Shironinger and Go-on Silver had a staredown. Go-on Silver charged at Shironinger and pushed her in a corner. Shironinger, however, was able to escape by kicking Go-on Silver in the face, and then she climbed up to the top rope. Shironinger dove off the top rope, landing on Go-on Silver. Shironinger then pinned Go-on Silver.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow quickly went back into the ring and broke up the pin. She then pulled Shironinger and Go-on Silver into a corner. However, Ryusoul Pink went back into the ring and pushed Shinken Yellow into the same corner as Shironinger and Go-on Silver. Ryusoul Pink then picked up Shinken Yellow, Shironinger, and Go-on Silver all at the same time, and powerbombed them all at once. Ryusoul Pink then crawled to Shironinger with her remaining energy and went for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow, who was nearby, broke up the pin and threw Ryusoul Pink and Shironinger out of the ring. Go-on Silver then rolled up Shinken Yellow from behind.

1...

Shinken Yellow then kicked out, but Go-on Silver took her down with a clothesline. She then went for a standing moonsault, but Shinken Yellow rolled out of the way. Shinken Yellow then climbed up to the top rope and waited for Go-on Silver to get up, before finishing her off with the Land Slicer. Shinken Yellow then went for the pin on Go-on Silver.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Yellow wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Shinken Yellow had overcome the odds and successfully defended the Gauntlet Women's Championship against 3 other fighters _without_ the help of Kuroninja.

* * *

 **6\. Kamen Rider Build & Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs the Gouraigers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

This next match was for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, and the Gouraigers were going to defend the titles against Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

First, the challengers, Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z, made their entrance. It was originally going to be Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Cross-Z as the challengers, until Kamen Rider Grease got injured by Kamen Rider Ouja and couldn't be cleared in time for Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Build decided to replace Kamen Rider Cross-Z. They were the favourites to win, because although Kamen Rider Build focused mostly on physics, he had good tag team chemistry with Kamen Rider Cross-Z. The two of them made it to the ring, and everyone believed that they were going to be the ones to defeat the Gouraigers and win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

The Tag Team Champions, the Gouraigers, who were also members of the Golden Age, made their entrance next. They had achieved a lot of success in the tag team division after joining the Golden Age. Now, they were going to defend their titles against Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Everyone believed that the Gouraigers were going to lose the titles to Build and Cross-Z, but that's also what they believed when the Gouraigers successfully defended the Tag Team Championship against the BN Team and defeated Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper to win the titles. The Gouraigers went into the ring, and before the match started, they held up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see.

The match then began with KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the ring. KabutoRaiger attacked Kamen Rider Cross-Z with several strikes, but due to a background in boxing, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was able to dodge the strikes. He then responded with an uppercut to KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger then got pushed into the ropes, but he bounced off of them and went for a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Cross-Z, however, was prepared. He grabbed KabutoRaiger as he was about to go for the kick to the face, and then took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then went for the pin.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger then kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger then punched Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the face, before picking him up and taking him down with a powerslam. KabutoRaiger was about to go for a pin, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up and started attacking KuwagaRaiger with a series of punches. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Build, who clotheslined KuwagaRaiger. Kamen Rider Build then went for a standing moonsault, but then KuwagaRaiger rolled out of the way and tagged in KabutoRaiger. The two of them started ganging up on Kamen Rider Build putting him in a corner and beating him up until the referee forced KuwagaRaiger out of the ring. Kamen Rider Build then took down KabutoRaiger with a lariat, tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and then dove out of the ring, landing on KuwagaRaiger, who was standing outside the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then put KabutoRaiger into the dragon sleeper hold.

However, before KabutoRaiger could submit or lose consciousness, the referee got distracted by KuwagaRaiger, who was attempting to go into the ring with a kendo stick. If the Gouraigers lost by disqualification, they could still walk out with the championship title. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then let go to confront KuwagaRaiger, but then KabutoRaiger hit Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a kick to the knee. KabutoRaiger then picked up Kamen Rider Cross-Z and took him down with a sit-out piledriver, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

The Gouraigers had pulled yet another upset victory, having defeated Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Build. They had defeated the Hell Brothers to win the titles, and they had defended them successfully against the BN Team, and the team of Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Build. Who could stop the Gouraigers and their wave of upset victories?

* * *

 **Anti-Kuroninja appears for some reason**

Anti-Kuroninja's entrance music started to play for some reason. Everyone was confused, and then Anti-Kuroninja made his entrance, holding up his half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. Anti-Kuroninja then went to the ring and asked for a microphone. As soon as he got the microphone, he was ready to speak.

"Hello everyone," Anti-Kuroninja said. "My name is Anti-Kuroninja, and I am one of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions! Unfortunately, I can't defend this title, and do you want to know why? It's because Shironinger decided to be selfish and put herself in the Women's Championship match earlier!"

The crowd then started to boo.

"But guess what?" Anti-Kuroninja continued. "I promised that I would show up at Ultimate Power, and until Shironinger comes out here and apologizes, I'm not leaving this ring!"

Suddenly, a red countdown timer appeared on the screen.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The Japanese symbol "空" then appeared on the screen, before it went black, along with the lights. Anti-Kuroninja was confused for a bit. That was when the Hurricangers' entrance theme began to play.

HurricaneRed then ran to the ring to confront Anti-Kuroninja, surprising the audience. He took out Anti-Kuroninja with a dropkick, and then brought a referee to the ring. Hurricane Red then pinned the unconscious Anti-Kuroninja in the middle of the ring, and the referee counted.

1...2...3!

HurricaneRed then got up, as the screen turned on again. It displayed the number: **0**.

The 0 then turned into a **1.** HurricaneRed then walked to the back, as the referee took Anti-Kuroninja out of the arena.

* * *

 **7\. Gokai Red vs Kamen Rider Ouja**

This match started because Gokai Red wanted to put himself back in contention for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship after losing it to Houou Soldier, so he issued an open challenge. However, after the open challenge, Kamen Rider Ouja attacked Gokai Red.

The match was about to begin, and Gokai Red made his entrance first. He walked to the ring, ready to take down Kamen Rider Ouja. However, no one had been able to stop Kamen Rider Ouja so far. Would Gokai Red, a former Gauntlet Ultimate Champion and former All-Star Champion, be able to stop Kamen Rider Ouja once and for all?

Kamen Rider Ouja's entrance music then played, and Kamen Rider Ouja slowly walked to the ring, with his Veno Saber in hand. Kamen Rider Ouja had taken down many of the fighters in the Gauntlet, and now he had to fight Gokai Red. Unlike Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Ouja wasn't as interested in any of the titles as he was in beating people up. Kamen Rider Ouja went into the ring, ready to start the match.

However, before the match could begin, Kamen Rider Ouja hit Gokai Red with the Veno Saber. He then threw it aside and the referee started the match. Immediately, Kamen Rider Ouja went for a chokehold on Gokai Red. However, Gokai Red escaped by elbowing Kamen Rider Ouja in the head. He then took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and tried to attack Gokai Red again, but Gokai Red was prepared this time. He started attacking Kamen Rider Ouja with several strikes, before hinting at using his finisher. Before Gokai Red could hit his finisher, though, Kamen Rider Ouja took him down with a chokeslam. He then started choking Gokai Red out. Gokai Red tried to fight back, but collapsed.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by knockout.**

Kamen Rider Ouja then went out of the ring and picked up the Veno Blade to finish Gokai Red off. However, as he was about to attack Gokai Red even further, Sasori Orange's entrance music played. Sasori Orange then rushed into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Ouja with a Spear. Sasori Orange had been injured by Kamen Rider Ouja after Kamen Rider Ouja revealed himself as the one who had been attacking people randomly after Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **8\. Kamen Rider Snipe vs Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Mach - Gauntlet Rider-Division Championship**

In this match, Kamen Rider Mach was going to defend the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Snipe and Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Snipe represented the Golden Age, and he was introduced so that the Golden Age could have a challenger for the Rider-Division Championship. Only Kamen Riders were allowed to fight for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Zi-O also wanted to win the Rider-Division Championship, so he could become the king of the Kamen Rider division.

First, Kamen Rider Snipe made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to win the Rider-Division Championship for the Golden Age. This wasn't going to be easy for him, though, as he was fighting against Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Snipe went into the ring, waiting for the others.

Kamen Rider Zi-O was the next to make his entrance. He walked to the ring, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Zi-O was the Rider-Division champion before, and he wanted to win the Rider-Division Championship and become the king of the Kamen Rider division again. Kamen Rider Zi-O went into the ring, and the only one left was the champion, Kamen Rider Mach.

Lastly, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Mach, made his entrance. He had won the championship from Kamen Rider Orga at Future Fist, and defended it successfully against Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. Now, he had to defend it not just against Kamen Rider Snipe, but also Kamen Rider Zi-O too. Kamen Rider Mach went into the ring and held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see.

The match then began. Kamen Rider Snipe stepped outside the ring, not wanting to take any damage early. Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Zi-O then dove out of the ring and landed on Kamen Rider Snipe. They then went inside the ring, fighting against each other. Kamen Rider Zi-O was trying to hit Kamen Rider Mach, but Kamen Rider Mach was too fast. He dodged most of Kamen Rider Zi-O's attacks, and then responded with a spinning heel kick. Kamen Rider Mach then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Zi-O.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out, but that was when Kamen Rider Snipe went back into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Mach with a jumping cutter. He then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Mach.

1...

Kamen Rider Zi-O was nearby, and he wasn't going to let Kamen Rider Snipe win the title. He broke up the pin attempt and took down Kamen Rider Snipe with a DDT. Kamen Rider Mach then climbed up to the top rope and finished off Kamen Rider Snipe with a frog splash. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Snipe kicked out, and then threw Kamen Rider Mach out of the ring. However, Kamen Rider Zi-O took him down with a superkick, and then climbed up to the top rope. Kamen Rider Zi-O then finished off Kamen Rider Snipe with the _Timestopper_ , and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Unexpectedly, Kamen Rider Zi-O had won the Rider-Division Championship. However, he didn't pin or submit Kamen Rider Mach, so Kamen Rider Mach could challenge Kamen Rider Zi-O in a rematch for the title.

* * *

 **9\. Kuroninja, Shurikenger, Deathryuger, Lupin Yellow, and Kamen Rider Orga vs Akuroninja, DSR, Kamen Rider Rogue, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and PteraRanger - Street Fight**

This was a 5-on-5 battle where there were no count-outs and no disqualifications, but someone had to be pinned or submitted inside the ring. The winning team in this match would decide the fate of The Gauntlet and get whatever they wanted. If Akuroninja's team won, then Joe Zero, the owner of The Gauntlet, would step down and give his power all to Akuroninja and the En4cers. Because of this, Joe Zero was relying on Kuroninja to win this match.

The different team members of Kuroninja's team each made their individual entrances first. First, Kamen Rider Orga made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take on Akuroninja. Kamen Rider Orga was a former member of the En4cers, but then left after Kuroninja helped him up after a match against him and invited him to join Team Kuroninja.

Lupin Yellow then made her entrance next. She was chosen by Kuroninja because she was Kuroninja's tag team partner, and the two of them had shown great mixed tag team chemistry since January.

The next one to make his entrance was Deathryuger. Deathryuger was one of Kuroninja's biggest rivals and the leader of the Underworld, but Kuroninja asked him to join the team because he needed someone very powerful on the team. Deathryuger joined the team, but not for that reason. He joined because Kamen Rider Dark Kiva had betrayed the Underworld, and Dark Kiva was on Akuroninja's team.

Shurikenger was the next one to make his way to the ring. He was part of Team Kuroninja in this match because he was Kuroninja's tag team partner for Kuroninja's quest to win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship for the first time. Together with Kuroninja, they formed the team known as YOZORA. Shurikenger went into the ring, joining his teammates.

Lastly for Kuroninja's team, Kuroninja made his entrance. The lights went out, and for a few seconds, all that people could see was a red glowstick. The lights then went back on and Kuroninja then revealed himself, wearing a black suit with some red accents. Using this new power given to him from Joe Zero's training, Kuroninja said that his team was going to " _absolutely ace_ the competition" and save The Gauntlet.

Now that Kuroninja's team was out, the members of Akuroninja's team were ready to make their appearance.

First, PteraRanger made her entrance, holding a bow and arrow. She had been tired of not doing anything ever since she lost the Women's Championship to Shinken Yellow, and decided to attack the rest of the roster. She then joined Akuroninja's team, hoping that Akuroninja would give her more opportunities if he was in control.

Next, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva made his entrance. He was added to Akuroninja's team after Akuroninja took notice of him and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost betraying the Underworld. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva was looking forward to this match, not just because the winning team would get what they wanted, but because he had the chance to beat up Deathryuger without getting disqualified.

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then made his entrance next. He joined Akuroninja's team because of his loss to Kamen Rider Mach a few weeks ago during a Rider-Division Championship match, and also because Kamen Rider Orga left the En4cers to join Kuroninja's team.

DSR then made his entrance. He was the first one to join Akuroninja's team, because he was Akuroninja's right-hand man and a very skilled grappler in The Gauntlet. DSR couldn't wait to fight Kuroninja and the rest of his team.

Lastly, Akuroninja made his entrance. He walked slowly to the ring, also wearing black and red. However, what made his suit look different from Kuroninja's was that his red was a darker, more evil shade of red, and Akuroninja didn't bring any glowsticks with him during his entrance. Akuroninja went into the ring to join his team, and the street fight was now ready to start.

The match then started, and every fighter started charging at another fighter. Kuroninja and Akuroninja stayed in the ring, while everyone else spilled out of the ring. DSR was fighting Shurikenger, Lupin Yellow was fighting PteraRanger, Kamen Rider Orga was fighting Kamen Rider Prime Rogue, and Deathryuger was fighting Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kuroninja took down Akuroninja with a kick to the face and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and went out of the ring. He then helped DSR take out Shurikenger, and then brought out a metal pipe. DSR then summoned his scythe and carried it into the ring. They began to gang up on Kuroninja, beating him up with the pipe and the scythe, but then Lupin Yellow went into the ring. She brought with her the Scissors Dial Fighter, and activated it to summon a giant boomerang and a shield. Lupin Yellow then blocked Akuroninja and DSR's attacks, and then threw the boomerang at Akuroninja and DSR. The boomerang hit both of them, and then Lupin Yellow dropped the weapons and pinned DSR.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and put Lupin Yellow in the Cobra Clutch. However, Deathryuger jumped into the ring to save her. Kuroninja then got up and saw Kamen Rider Dark Kiva getting up and entering the ring. Deathryuger then threw DSR out of the ring and charged at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. However, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva took down Deathryuger with an STO and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja then broke up the pin and picked up Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, finishing him off with his new finisher, which he could only use with the power of the red glowstick: the _Zero Hour_. Kuroninja hit the _Zero Hour_ on Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, who was pulled out of the ring by Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue then grabbed Kuroninja with both of his hands and crocodile chokeslammed him out of the ring. Deathryuger then rolled Kamen Rider Prime Rogue up from behind.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Prime Rogue kicked out and started beating up Deathryuger in the middle of the ring. The referee couldn't break it up, since there were no disqualifications. However, at the same time, Kamen Rider Orga and Shurikenger were looking under the ring, and they pulled out a table. Kamen Rider Orga then set the table up outside the ring, while Shurikenger got attacked by PteraRanger. PteraRanger then threw Shurikenger into the ring, but then Lupin Yellow got up and superkicked PteraRanger to stun her. She then took down PteraRanger with a Russian leg sweep, but then Akuroninja got up and took down Lupin Yellow with a DDT. Kuroninja then tried to attack Akuroninja, but then DSR hit him with a steel chair from behind and rolled Kuroninja up for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and took down DSR with the _Zero Hour_ , but DSR rolled out of the ring so Kuroninja couldn't pin him. Kuroninja then went out of the ring to chase after Akuroninja, and at the same time, Kamen Rider Orga and Shurikenger got into the ring, where they were fighting Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. Shurikenger took down Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with a hurricanrana, but then Kamen Rider Prime Rogue grabbed him by the throat. Kamen Rider Orga was about to save Shurikenger, but then Kamen Rider Prime Rogue grabbed him by the throat too. He then chokeslammed both of them into the table outside the ring at the same time. He then turned around, and Kuroninja pushed him out of the ring with a knee strike to the face. Suddenly, Akuroninja went back into the ring and put him in the position for a package piledriver, but then Kuroninja reversed it and suplexed Akuroninja.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't done. He picked up Akuroninja and finished him off with the _Zero Hour_. Kuroninja then went for the pin to score the victory for his team.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and his team win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja then called up his team to celebrate with him. They had defeated Akuroninja's team and saved The Gauntlet. Soon, each member of the team would be given an opportunity for something they wanted from The Gauntlet.

However, even after this intense battle, Ultimate Power wasn't over yet.

* * *

 **10\. Kuroninja Gold vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

In this match, Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, had the opportunity to win the Ultimate Championship from Houou Soldier. If he won, then that meant that the Golden Age would have the most prestigious title of The Gauntlet in their hands.

First, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance, holding in his hands a giant, golden-bladed sword. He walked to the ring with the sword, which he then dropped as he went into the ring. Kuroninja Gold had lost the All-Star Championship before becoming the next challenger to the Ultimate Championship, but he was ready to win the Ultimate Championship from Houou Soldier and make an impact. Kuroninja Gold waited in the ring for Houou Soldier.

Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, then made his entrance next. The stage then released jets of fire for his entrance, as Houou Soldier held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. He then walked to the ring, ready to defend the title against Kuroninja Gold, and hopefully win, so he could continue his legendary title reign.

The match then began, and Kuroninja Gold charged at Houou Soldier, trapping him in a corner. He began to attack with several punches and kicks, but then Houou Soldier got out of it. He then pushed Kuroninja Gold out of the way, but Kuroninja Gold pushed back with a clothesline. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out of it, and then picked up Kuroninja Gold. He then took him down with a powerslam, but Kuroninja Gold got up. Kuroninja Gold then charged at Houou Soldier again, but Houou Soldier was ready. He took down Kuroninja Gold with a superkick, and then climbed up to the top rope to finish him off with the Phoenix Splash. However, after jumping off, Kuroninja Gold rolled out of the way and then grabbed Houou Soldier's leg, putting him in an ankle lock. He then dragged Houou Soldier to the middle of the ring. Houou Soldier was trying to escape, but Kuroninja Gold had a strong grip. Houou Soldier then rolled himself up and used both of his feet to kick Kuroninja Gold away and escape. Kuroninja Gold, however, kicked Houou Soldier in the leg to put him on his knees. Kuroninja Gold was now ready to use his finisher: the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold was about to finish off Houou Soldier, but then Houou Soldier got up and took down Kuroninja Gold with an uppercut. He then climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Kuroninja Gold with the Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Houou Soldier had successfully defeated Kuroninja Gold and won the Ultimate Championship, and now, another victory had been added to his legendary title reign.


	64. Fallout

Joe Zero, the owner of The Gauntlet, was with Kuroninja, Shurikenger, Deathryuger, Lupin Yellow, and Kamen Rider Orga, ready to meet their demands following their victory over Akuroninja's team at Ultimate Power. Deathryuger wanted the Underworld faction to have more opportunities so they could recover from Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost leaving, Kamen Rider Orga wanted a shot at the Rider-Division Championship, and Kuroninja and Shurikenger wanted to become the next challengers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Lupin Yellow was originally going to ask to become the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, but Kuroninja convinced her to pursue the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship instead because Shinken Yellow was the Gauntlet Women's Champion (even though Lupin Yellow doesn't have a tag team partner).

After Joe Zero finished asking Kuroninja's team what they wanted, Kuroninja and his team left, ready for the opportunities given to them.

* * *

 **1\. Houou Soldier celebrates his successful title defense**

At Ultimate Power, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, had defeated the leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold, successfully defending the title. Now, he was about to make his way to the ring to find his next challenger.

Houou Soldier's entrance music played, and Houou Soldier walked to the ring, holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship up for everyone to see. He walked to the ring, having added a successful title defence against Kuroninja Gold to his legendary title reign. Houou Soldier picked up a microphone, having something he wanted to say.

"At Ultimate Power..." Houou Soldier said, "I defeated Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, and added another title defence to my _legendary_ reign as champion...but now, I want to know who my next opponent will be. Actually...I know exactly who I should face next! When this fighter faces me for the Ultimate Championship, our battle will be legendary! Is everyone ready to see my next challenger!"

The audience cheered.

"Ok then..." Houou Soldier said. " **SHISHI RED!** Come on over here!"

However, Shishi Red didn't show up. Instead, it was Akuroninja who made his entrance. He wanted to challenge Houou Soldier for the Ultimate Championship, and he was upset after losing to Kuroninja's team and failing to take over The Gauntlet.

"Houou Soldier!" Akuroninja said. "I'm here because-"

Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold's entrance music played, and Kuroninja Gold walked out with the Gouraigers behind him. The Gouraigers were holding up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, which they retained against Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z at Ultimate Power.

"What are you doing here, Kuroninja Gold?" Akuroninja asked.

"I have some unfinished business," Kuroninja Gold said. He then turned his attention to Houou Soldier. "You may have won against me, Houou Soldier, but that title still belongs to the-"

Suddenly, Zyuoh The World's theme played. Zyuoh The World ran to the ring, with Deathryuger behind him.

"Enough!" Deathryuger said. "Akuroninja, you lost against me and my teammates at Ultimate Power, and Kuroninja Gold, you already had your turn. I'm here, not only representing the Underworld, but also Zyuoh The World, who, unlike you two, didn't lose to anyone at Ultimate Power!"

"Zyuoh The World didn't even do anything at Ultimate Power!" Kuroninja Gold said.

Suddenly, the entrance music of Lupin Red, another fighter who didn't do anything at Ultimate Power, started to play. Lupin Red walked to the ring, confronting the other potential challengers.

"Do you know who else didn't do anything at Ultimate Power?" Lupin Red said.

"Look, everyone," Houou Soldier said, "You all want to challenge me, but you're not legendary enough for me to accept your challenge."

Shishi Red then ran into the ring and started fighting with Zyuoh The World, Lupin Red, Akuroninja, Deathryuger, and Kuroninja Gold. Houou Soldier stepped outside and held the championship up. Everyone then stopped fighting and looked down at the Ultimate Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the general manager, Ryu Commander, said that he was going to schedule a 6-way match between Zyuoh The World, Akuroninja, Kuroninja Gold, Deathryuger, Lupin Red, and Shishi Red, for next week, where the winner would become the next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. He also said that Kamen Rider Decade, the chief operations officer of The Gauntlet, had a big announcement that he was going to make later tonight.

* * *

 **2\. HurricaneRed vs Gokai Black**

At Ultimate Power, HurricaneRed made his debut by attacking Anti-Kuroninja before he could disrupt the event any further. After he took out Anti-Kuroninja, he asked a referee to count for a pinfall. The referee counted to 3, and then HurricaneRed pointed at the screen, which displayed the number **0.** However, that **0** turned into a **1.** HurricaneRed was now going to have his first match in The Gauntlet, against one of the En4cers, Gokai Black.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance. One of the screens in the side of the stage showed the number **1** as he walked to the ring. HurricaneRed then went into the ring, ready to fight Gokai Black.

Gokai Black then made his entrance, representing the En4cers. He hadn't done anything, but now, he was going to fight against a newcomer to The Gauntlet. Gokai Black was very confident in this match, underestimating HurricaneRed's ninja skills.

The match then began, and Gokai Black attacked HurricaneRed, taking him down with a reverse lariat, where he hit HurricaneRed on the back of his head and then fell backward with HurricaneRed. Gokai Black then went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed then kicked out and started fighting back with some open palm strikes. He then took down Gokai Black with a dropkick. HurricaneRed then climbed up to the top rope and began charging energy for his finisher. When Gokai Black got up, HurricaneRed finished him off with a diving DDT, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneRed then left the ring, as the number on the screen changed from **1** to **2.** It was obvious what has happening now. This was HurricaneRed's number of wins. The Gauntlet was keeping track of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinken Yellow was with Kuroninja, and they were congratulating each other on their victories in their matches at Ultimate Power. Shinken Yellow had retained the Women's Championship against 3 different fighters, and Kuroninja and his team won against Akuroninja. Shinken Yellow then said that she wanted a bigger challenge for the title. Kuroninja then walked away, seeing if he could find anyone.

* * *

 **3\. Washi Pink vs Patoren3**

In the next match, Washi Pink was going to fight against Patoren3 one on one.

First, Washi Pink and Chameleon Green, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. They had successfully defended the championship at Ultimate Power against Midoninger and Momoninger, and now, Washi Pink was going to fight against Patoren3. Washi Pink made her way to the ring, while Chameleon Green stayed by the commentators' table.

Patoren3 then made her entrance, but by herself. She hadn't done anything since she and Patoren1 lost the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship to Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger. Now, she was going to face one of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, Washi Pink. Lupin Yellow was also one of the challengers for the Women's Tag Team Championship, but she didn't have a tag team partner.

The match then began with Washi Pink charging at Patoren3. Patoren3 dodged the attack and put Washi Pink into an armlock. However, Washi Pink was near the ropes. She escaped, but Patoren3 went after her. Washi Pink then jumped onto the middle rope and bounced off of it, landing on Patoren3. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren3 then kicked out, but didn't get up, so Washi Pink climbed up to the top rope and dove off with a 450 Splash. Patoren3 then roleld out of the way before Washi Pink could make it, and then she put Washi Pink into an armlock. Washi Pink had to submit.

 **Patoren3 wins by submission.**

Since Patoren3 defeated one of the Women's Tag Team Champions, it meant that she could challenge for the Women's Tag Team Championship. However, Patoren3 didn't have a tag team partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midoninger and Momoninger had been observing the match, and they were upset that the NinninGirls had failed to win the Women's Tag Team Championship again. Momoninger then decided to ask for a match against the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, where if Momoninger won, she would get a future title shot.

* * *

 **4\. Oushi Black vs Patoren X**

At Ultimate Power, Oushi Black defeated MammothRanger and retained the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. Now, he was ready for his next challenge, as he wanted to prove that he was a fighting champion.

First, Oushi Black made his entrance, holding the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. He rushed into the ring and held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. After that, he looked at the stage and waited for his opponent.

Patoren X then made his way to the ring. He didn't do anything at Ultimate Power, but he wanted to prove himself, and he had the chance to do so in this match, against the current All-Star Champion. Patoren X used to be an All-Star Champion, and he won the championship in his debut.

The match then began, and Oushi Black charged at his opponent. Patoren X then moved out of the way and attacked Oushi Black with a dropkick. He then started punching Oushi Black and dodging the counterattacks with his speed. Oushi Black then went for a lariat, but then Patoren X ducked and moved behind Oushi Black. He then went for another dropkick, but then Oushi Black picked up Patoren X and finished him off with a fireman's carry slam. Oushi Black then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Oushi Black wins by pinfall.**

Oushi Black then celebrated his victory, while Patoren X left. However, it felt like Patoren X wasn't done with going after the All-Star Championship.

* * *

 **5\. Go-on Wings vs Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

At Ultimate Power, Shironinger was part of the Gauntlet Women's Championship match, because she wanted to avoid fighting alongside Anti-Kuroninja. However, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger were the Mixed Tag Team Champions, and their challengers, the Go-on Wings, were upset by this, so Go-on Silver also joined the Women's Championship match. Now, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger were finally going to defend the titles.

First, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver had waited for a long time for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship match, which couldn't be done at Ultimate Power. They went to the ring, ready to fight Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger.

Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, then made their entrance next. Anti-Kuroninja was holding both championship belts, which he held up for everyone to see. Everyone was booing Anti-Kuroninja, but they were cheering for Shironinger. Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger then went into the ring, ready to fight.

The match then started with Anti-Kuroninja and Go-on Gold in the ring. Anti-Kuroninja started the match because he knew that the Mixed Tag Team Championship was the only thing keeping himself and Shironinger together. He attacked Go-on Gold with several chops to the torso, but Go-on Gold dodged one of them and took down Anti-Kuroninja with a DDT. He then climbed up to the top rope, ready to finish Anti-Kuroninja off with a shooting star press, but then Anti-Kuroninja rolled out of the way. Go-on Gold then tagged in Go-on Silver, who called out Shironinger. Anti-Kuroninja then reluctantly tagged in Shironinger, who charged at Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver took down Shironinger with a clothesline, but then Shironinger rolled out of the way before Go-on Silver could do a standing moonsault. Shironinger then got up and went for a discus clothesline on Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver took down Shironinger with a dropkick, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja then went into the ring and broke up the pin, but then Go-on Gold got into the ring and threw Anti-Kuroninja out. Go-on Gold then dove out of the ring, over the top rope, and landed on Anti-Kuroninja. Go-on Silver then took down Shironinger with a clothesline, and finished her off with the standing moonsault. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Go-on Wings win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

The Go-on Wings had become the Mixed Tag Team Champions yet again. They got the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and left the ring. However, Shironinger was still in the ring, and Anti-Kuroninja had just gotten up. Anti-Kuroninja went back into the ring to join Shironinger, but then Shironinger took Anti-Kuroninja down with a discus lariat. The crowd then cheered and chanted for Shironinger, as Shironinger left the ring, where Anti-Kuroninja had just been knocked out by Shironinger.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Decade's Announcement**

Kamen Rider Decade, the COO of The Gauntlet and the destroyer of worlds, had an announcement, which was going to happen in the main event.

Kamen Rider Decade's entrance music played, and Decade walked to the ring. When he arrived, he got out a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kamen Rider Decade said, "I don't need to introduce myself, but I'm here for one reason: next month, the Rider-Division Championship will be defended in an 8-way ladder match at Summer Showdown, and I'm here to reveal the fighters! First off...the Rider-Division Champion...*sigh*...Kamen Rider Zi-O. He will be defending the Rider-Division Championship against 7 other Kamen Riders, including Kamen Rider Mach, who wasn't pinned or submitted when Kamen Rider Zi-O won the title at Ultimate Power, Kamen Rider Orga, who Joe Zero gave a Rider-Division Championship title shot to, Kamen Rider Specter, who defeated Kamen Rider Dark Ghost at Ultimate Power...and 4 other fighters yet to be announced!"

The crowd was now curious who the other 4 fighters were.

"Actually," Kamen Rider Decade said, "the other 4 riders haven't been revealed yet because the 4 remaining spots in the 8-way ladder match will be decided through qualifying matches that will happen in the upcoming weeks. Next week, the first qualifying match will take place, where Kamen Rider Geiz will take on Kamen Rider Cross-Z! Anyway, that is all I have to say."

Kamen Rider Decade then left the stage.


	65. A Stolen Victory

Tonight, 6 fighters have the chance to become the next challenger to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, currently held by Houou Soldier.

First, there are the two members of the Underworld, Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger. Deathryuger was part of Kuroninja's team during a street fight at Ultimate Power against Akuroninja, and Kuroninja's team won, which meant that each member of the team could get something they wanted. For Deathryuger, he wanted the Underworld to have more opportunities, something they needed ever since Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost left.

Next, there is Akuroninja, the leader of the En4cers whose team lost at Ultimate Gauntletmania against Kuroninja's team. However, Akuroninja has a chance to avenge his loss and become the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship.

Another fighter who lost was Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age. He failed to take the Ultimate Championship away from Houou Soldier at Ultimate Power, but now, he has another chance to get into title contention again.

Then there's Lupin Red, who didn't get a chance to compete at Ultimate Power, but now, he has the chance to show everyone what he could've done if he was part of the card. However, will Lupin Red be able to hold on against 5 other fighters?

Finally, there is the fighter that Houou Soldier wanted to face next, Shishi Red. This 6-way will test his luck, along with the other 5 fighters. Who will be next in line for a shot at the Ultimate Championship?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Geiz vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

Last week, Kamen Rider Decade announced that the Rider-Division Championship was going to be defended in an 8-fighter ladder match. 4 of the riders in the match had already been revealed, but there were going to be qualifying matches to determine the other 4 riders who would compete in this match. This was one of those qualifying matches.

First, Kamen Rider Geiz made his entrance. He was ready to become the Rider-Division Champion, and he wanted to make sure that the Rider-Division Championship wouldn't end up in the wrong hands. However, to do that, he needed to get past Kamen Rider Cross-Z first. Kamen Rider Geiz went into the ring, ready to fight.

Next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance, also wanting to become the next Rider-Division Champion. At Ultimate Power, he and Kamen Rider Build had failed to capture the Tag Team Championship, so Kamen Rider Cross-Z felt like he had to win this match so that he wouldn't fail again. Kamen Rider Cross-Z went into the ring, and he and Kamen Rider Geiz were ready to start the match.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Geiz charged at Kamen Rider Cross-Z. However, Kamen Rider Cross-Z blocked the attack with his boxing skills. He then responded with a right hook and a straight punch to the face. Kamen Rider Geiz then went for a spinning kick, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a suplex and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z was prepared. He put Kamen Rider Geiz into the dragon sleeper, and it looked like Kamen Rider Geiz was going to submit. However, instead of letting himself lose, Kamen Rider Geiz pushed himself out of the submission hold and took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a dropkick. He then climbed up to the top rope and waited for Kamen Rider Cross-Z to get up. As soon as Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up, Kamen Rider Geiz jumped off the top rope and finished off Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a codebreaker, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Geiz wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Geiz then celebrated his victory over Kamen Rider Cross-Z. He was now ready to qualify for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deathryuger was preparing for his match, when suddenly, an interviewer approached him and asked what his plans were. Deathryuger said that either he or Zyuoh The World were going to win the 6-way and become the next challenger to the Ultimate Championship. Deathryuger then revealed that a new member was going to join the Underworld next week. That was when Gokai Silver and KibaRanger appeared. Gokai Silver was a little annoyed that none of the Six Squad memebrs were in the 6-way to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, yet there were 2 Underworld members in the match. Deathryuger then challenged Gokai Silver and KibaRanger to a match next week, where Deathryuger would team up with the Underworld's newest member.

At the same time, Sasori Orange, DekaBreak, and Kyoryu Black all wanted to face HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed then accepted all of their challenges, which meant that he was going to be in a Gauntlet Match next.

* * *

 **2\. The HurricaneRed Challenge**

HurricaneRed was undefeated in The Gauntlet. He already scored two victories, one over Anti-Kuroninja, and one over Gokai Black. Now, he was going to face 3 fighters, one by one.

First, HurricaneRed made his way to the ring. The number **2** appeared on one of the screens onstage as he walked to the ring, showing the number of wins he had so far. HurricaneRed went into the ring, awaiting the first of his challengers.

The first challenger appeared. It was Kyoryu Black. Kyoryu Black represented the Golden Age, but unlike the other members, he didn't really stand out. If he could defeat HurricaneRed, it would be a big achievement for him. Kyoryu Black walked to the ring, ready to fight HurricaneRed.

 **HurricaneRed vs KyoryuBlack**

The match then started, and Kyoryu Black ran towards HurricaneRed. However, HurricaneRed dodged the attack and attacked him with a dropkick. Kyoryu Black got pushed into the corner, but then fought back by elbowing HurricaneRed. Kyoryu Black then started punching HurricaneRed, who responded with a spinning kick. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kyoryu Black kicked out and picked up HurricaneRed. However, HurricaneRed reversed it into a suplex and went for another cover.

1...2...3!

 **Kyoryu Black has been eliminated.**

 **HurricaneRed's wins: 3**

HurricaneRed then waited for his next opponent. DekaBreak then started walking to the ring, ready to take on HurricaneRed. His tag team partner, Kamen Rider Mach, was doing better than him, having won the Rider-Division Championship, and now he had the chance to get it back in a ladder match at Summer Showdown. DekaBreak went into the ring, ready to take on HurricaneRed.

 **HurricaneRed vs DekaBreak**

DekaBreak charged at HurricaneRed and put him into an armlock early on. He was trying to make sure that HurricaneRed wouldn't escape, but HurricaneRed was able to escape by grabbing the bottom rope of the ring nearby. HurricaneRed then got up and put DekaBreak into a fireman's carry, before dropping him. HurricaneRed then waited for DekaBreak to get up. When DekaBreak got up, HurricaneRed finished him off with a kick to the face, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **DekaBreak has been eliminated.**

 **HurricaneRed's wins: 4**

Now, there was only one more fighter left. HurricaneRed stayed in the ring, awaiting his final challenger.

Sasori Orange walked to the ring, ready to fight against HurricaneRed and defeat him. He had just recovered from an attack caused by Kamen Rider Ouja, and now, he was ready to get his momentum back. All he had to do was defeat HurricaneRed. Sasori Orange went into the ring.

 **HurricaneRed vs Sasori Orange**

As soon as Sasori Orange went into the ring, he charged at HurricaneRed and took him down with a Spear and went for a cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, and then Sasori Orange put HurricaneRed into a full nelson, preparing his finisher. However, HurricaneRed kicked Sasori Orange's leg to cause him to lose balance, and then he took down Sasori Orange with a suplex. Sasori Orange then got up and tried to spear HurricaneRed again, but HurricaneRed got out of the way. HurricaneRed then took down Sasori Orange with a dropkick, and then climbed to the top rope. Sasori Orange got up, but HurricaneRed finished him off with a diving DDT, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

 **HurricaneRed's wins: 5**

The number on the screen, which showed HurricaneRed's wins, now showed **5.** HurricaneRed's winning streak was just beginning.

* * *

HurricaneRed then went backstage, where he saw the general manager, Ryu Commander. HurricaneRed asked him to schedule a match against someone. Ryu Commander asked who he wanted to fight next. HurricaneRed wanted to fight none other than **_Kuroninja_**.

* * *

 **3\. Shinken Yellow vs Momoninger**

In this match, if Momoninger won, then she would have an opportunity to fight against Shinken Yellow again, but this time, for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

First, Shinken Yellow, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, made her entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. At Ultimate Power, she had proven that she didn't need Kuroninja's help to defend the title, and that she could take on 3 fighters all at once. Now, she was going to fight against Momoninger, but not for the title. Shinken Yellow went into the ring and awaited her opponent.

Momoninger then made her way to the ring. She had failed to capture the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship with Midoninger at Ultimate Power, and now she was looking to redeem herself by going for the Women's Championship, where if she defeated Shinken Yellow in this match, she would become the next challenger. Momoninger went into the ring, ready to fight against Shinken Yellow.

The match then began. Momoninger charged at Shinken Yellow, who barely dodged the attack. Although both Momoninger and Shinken Yellow were both allies with Kuroninja, that meant nothing when it came to this match. Momoninger went for another attack on Shinken Yellow and hit. She then put Shinken Yellow in the position for the snap swinging neckbreaker, but Shinken Yellow got out of it by putting Momoninger into a facelock, and then taking her down with a DDT. Shinken Yellow then climbed up to the top rope to execute her finishing move, but Momoninger was ready. Shinken Yellow jumped off the top rope, but Momoninger caught her and took her down with a powerslam. Momoninger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and then took down Momoninger with a lariat. She then climbed up to the top rope and finished Momoninger off with the _Land Slicer._ Shinken Yellow then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Since Shinken Yellow won, it meant that Momoninger wasn't the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Shinken Yellow walked to the back.

* * *

Shinken Yellow was being interviewed about her match. She said that she still didn't have a challenger for the Women's Championship, and wondered how she could prove herself to the audience if she didn't have a worthy opponent. Ryu Commander then appeared and said that someone had requested to be Shinken Yellow's next challenger. Shinken Yellow asked who it was going to be, but Ryu Commander said that it was a surprise.

* * *

 **4\. Anti-Kuroninja time**

Anti-Kuroninja, for some reason, has something to say to the audience. He walked out to the ring, holding a microphone. Some people were heckling in the audience, yelling stuff like "Go home!" and "Where's Shironinger?" to Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja just ignored them and went in the ring.

"Hello everyone," Anti-Kuroninja said, "Anti-Kuroninja here."

The audience started to boo and chant for Shironinger. Shironinger had left Anti-Kuroninja after she and Anti-Kuroninja lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship to the Go-on Wings.

"Now I know what you're about to ask," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Where's Shironinger?"

Anti-Kuroninja then paused for a moment.

"Shironinger _**isn't here.**_ " Anti-Kuroninja said. "We were the best mixed tag team in the _UNIVERSE!_ We were even better than Patoren1 and Patoren3, better than NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran (why are they even a tag team), better than any mixed tag team Kuroninja could come up with, but most of all, we were better than the Go-on Wings. Actually, we _would've_ been better if Shironinger wasn't so selfish! Being one half of the mixed tag team champions wasn't enough for her, so she asked to challenge for the Women's Championship at Ultimate Power, when she should've been defending the Mixed Tag Team Championship with _ME!_ "

The crowd then booed even louder and started chanting for Shironinger.

"You know what?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "I don't care if you like Shironinger more than me! When we lost the titles to the Go-on Wings, she made a big mistake by turning on me. Shironinger doesn't even realize that all her successes in The Gauntlet had _EVERYTHING_ to do with me!"

Anti-Kuroninja then put the microphone down and left the ring to a shower of boos from the audience.

* * *

Backstage, Shironinger was being interviewed about what Anti-Kuroninja said about her.

"Shironinger, how do you feel about the stuff Anti-Kuroninja said?" the interviewer asked.

"When me and Anti-Kuroninja became tag team partners," Shironinger said, "I thought I was on my way to success...but it turns out that Anti-Kuroninja only wanted to team up with me just to make himself look good, something that he'll never do, because he used dirty tactics to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship for us! Thank goodness we both lost the belts, so we don't have to team with each other again!"

"What are you going to do now?" the interviewer asked.

"I challenge Anti-Kuroninja to a match at Summer Showdown," Shironinger said, "and after I win, I want nothing to do with Anti-Kuroninja. _"_

* * *

 **5\. The Gouraigers vs Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger, who formed the tag team known as YOZORA, became the next challengers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship after their team won a street fight at Ultimate Power. The Gouraigers were very skeptical and believed that YOZORA was still unworthy of title contention. They were going to face another tag team to make a statement to their challengers.

First, the Gouraigers, who represented the Golden Age, made their entrance. They were the Gauntlet tag Team Champions, and they both held up the championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger then went into the ring, awaiting their opponents.

The team of Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, both of them representing the Underworld, then made their entrance. Kamen Rider Specter was already part of Summer Showdown, as one of the 8 fighters in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match, but he and Kamen Rider Necrom had a chance to add more championship gold to the Underworld if they defeated the Gouraigers in this match. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom went into the ring, ready to fight.

The match then began with Kamen Rider Specter and KabutoRaiger in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Kamen Rider Specter, who dodged right away. Kamen Rider SPecter then went for the running knee, but KabutoRaiger took down Kamen Rider Specter with a shoulder tackle. He then put him into the Gouraigers' corner with several open palm strikes, and then tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger and KabutoRaiger then pushed Kamen Rider Necrom off the ring and resumed attacking Specter. KuwagaRaiger then dragged Kamen Rider Specter in the middle of the ring and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and took down KuwagaRaiger with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Necrom then got up, but then KabutoRaiger tried to attack him from behind. Kamen Rider Necrom then took him out with a dropkick and got back on the ring apron. Kamen Rider Specter then tagged Necrom in and dove out of the ring, landing on KabutoRaiger. However, KuwagaRaiger was about to roll up Kamen Rider Necrom from behind.

1...

Kamen Rider Necrom then kicked out and put KuwagaRaiger on his knees. He then took out KuwagaRaiger with the Eyedrop Kick, and was about to go for the pin, but then KabutoRaiger recovered and went on the ring apron, distracting Kamen Rider Necrom. KabutoRaiger then punched Kamen Rider Necrom in the face, causing KuwagaRaiger to grab him from behind and finish Kamen Rider Necrom off with a piledriver. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

The Gouraigers had defeated Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, showing how Kuroninja and Shurikenger had to be careful if they were to go near the Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Zyuoh The World vs Kuroninja Gold vs Lupin Red vs Akuroninja vs Shishi Red vs Deathryuger**

In this match, 6 fighters were going to face each other to determine who would become the next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, which was currently being held by Houou Soldier.

First, Zyuoh The World, one of the leaders of the Underworld, made his entrance. He had won the Ultimate Championship before, and he was planning on doing it again. First, he had to take on 5 other fighters, including one of his fellow Underworld teammates. Zyuoh The World went into the ring, keeping himself safe in one of the corners of the ring.

Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance. He was the leader of the Golden Age, and he had failed to win the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Power. However, he had a second chance to win the title, but he had to fight 5 others before he could challenge for the title again. Kuroninja Gold went into the ring area and waited for the others.

Lupin Red, the one that nobody thought was going to win, made his way to the ring. He didn't do that much during the Ultimate Power season, but now, he had a chance to get an upset victory over 5 other fighters and possibly take Houou Soldier's treasure. Lupin Red went into the ring.

Akuroninja, the leader of the En4cers, then made his entrance. He and his team had failed against Kuroninja's team, and now, Akuroninja needed another way to take over. He wanted to win the Ultimate Championship. Akuroninja made his way to the ring.

Shishi Red, the one that Houou Soldier wanted to face, made his way to the ring next. Because of how lucky he was in the ring, many people expected him to win. However, he wasn't using his Orion Form for this match, and he was going against 5 other fighters. It was time to test Shishi Red's luck.

Finally, Deathryuger, the other leader of the Underworld, made his entrance. He was on Kuroninja's team, and Kuroninja's team won a big match at Ultimate Power, allowing the Underworld to get more opportunities. Deathryuger walked to the ring, hoping that he could succeed. Also, if Deathryuger couldn't win, hopefully Zyuoh The World could. Deathryuger went in the ring, joining the 5 other fighters and allowing the match to start.

The match then began, and Zyuoh The World immediately went out of the ring. Akuroninja, Kuroninja Gold, Deathryuger, and Shishi Red began surrounding Lupin Red. They threw him out of the ring, and then Akuroninja and Kuroninja Gold stared at Shishi Red and Deathryuger. Shishi Red attacked Kuroninja Gold, while Akuroninja began fighting Deathryuger. Shishi Red kicked Kuroninja Gold out of the ring, while Deathryuger threw Akuroninja out. Deathryuger and Shishi Red then began staring at each other. Shishi Red then charged at Deathryuger, but Deathryuger took him out with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red then kicked out, but Zyuoh The World got back into the ring and took Shishi Red out of the ring with a double-armed chokeslam. Zyuoh The World and Deathryuger then stared at each other. Both of them were part of the same faction, but they were temporarily putting that aside for this match. Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World were about to fight, but then Akuroninja got back in the ring and threw them both out. Deathryuger then fell off the ring, but Zyuoh The World was grabbing on to the top rope, so he was still there. He got back in the ring and began fighting back against Akuroninja. Zyuoh The World then finished off Akuroninja with the _World's End_ and went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Red then got back in the ring and broke up the pin. He then took down Akuroninja with a DDT, but Zyuoh The World picked Lupin Red up, about to finish him off too. Lupin Red, however, was able to slip out of it and take out Zyuoh The World with a dropkick. He then climbed up to the top rope. Kuroninja Gold then got back into the ring, but Lupin Red took him down with a missile dropkick. Deathryuger, however, had recovered, and he finished off Lupin Red with the _Mordida Del Spino._ Deathryuger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red had recovered just in time, and he broke up the pinfall attempt. Shishi Red then threw Deathryuger out of the ring, but then Lupin Red took him down with a Russian leg sweep. Akuroninja then took down Lupin Red with a package piledriver, and then Kuroninja Gold took out Akuroninja with the _Gold Rush._ Zyuoh The World then got up and finished off Kuroninja Gold with the _World's End_ , and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red then recovered and pulled Zyuoh The World away. He then took him down with a DDT, and went for the pin. What he didn't realize was that Lupin Red had pinned an unconscious Kuroninja Gold at the same time, and the referee was focused on Lupin Red instead of Shishi Red.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Red wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Red was now the next challenger to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, which meant that he was going to face Houou Soldier for the title at Summer Showdown. Shishi Red was surprised at this. He then walked out of the ring, upset that his victory was stolen from him.


	66. The Underworld's Newest Member

Last week, Anti-Kuroninja explained how Shironinger had left him after they both lost the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship to the Go-on Wings. Shironinger then challenged Anti-Kuroninja to a match. However, now, Shironinger has to focus as she will be taking on the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, before Shinken Yellow finds out who her opponent at Summer Showdown will be.

Also, Deathryuger will be in a tag team match against Gokai Silver and KibaRanger, where he will team with the newest member of the Underworld.

Finally, in the main event, last week, Kamen Rider Geiz has won his qualifying match, making him part of the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. However, he must team with the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zi-O, as they take on two other challengers who are already part of the match: Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Orga.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Snipe**

This opening match was a qualifier for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. 5 riders had already been chosen, so there were 3 spots left.

First, Kamen Rider Build made his entrance. He and Kamen Rider Cross-Z had failed to win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Power, and Kamen Rider Cross-Z had failed to qualify for the ladder match, having lost against Kamen Rider Geiz. It was up to Kamen Rider Build to qualify now. If he could defeat Kamen Rider Snipe, it meant that he was one of the 8 fighters with a chance to win the Rider-Division Championship.

Next, Kamen Rider Snipe made his entrance, being accompanied by Kyoryu Black. Kamen Rider Snipe represented the Golden Age faction, and he had another opportunity to win the Rider-Division Championship for the Golden Age. Kamen Rider Snipe had failed to win the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Power, but if he defeated Kamen Rider Build, he would have another opportunity at Summer Showdown, against 7 other riders.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Snipe immediately charged at Kamen Rider Build, trapping him in a corner. He then started hitting him with several strikes, but Kamen Rider Build pushed Kamen Rider Snipe out of the way. Kamen Rider Snipe then climbed up to the top rope and did a backflip off, before landing on Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Snipe then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Snipe with a clothesline. He then went for a standing moonsault, but then Kamen Rider Snipe rolled out of the way. Kamen Rider Build then went for a kick, but then Kamen Rider Snipe grabbed Kamen Rider Build's leg and then went for a cutter. However, Kamen Rider Build reversed the attack and took Kamen Rider Snipe down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Build then climbed to the top rope and finished Kamen Rider Snipe off with a moonsault. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Build had defeated Kamen Rider Snipe and won the match, which meant that he was now part of the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was watching the match, and he was a little upset that Kamen Rider Build was part of the ladder match, but not him. Suddenly, he noticed Momoninger sitting next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Kamen Rider Cross-Z said to Momoninger, before leaving.

* * *

 **2\. The BN Team vs The Blood Tribe**

Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas had mixed success in the tag team division, especially since there were better teams such as the Gouraigers, any team involving Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and YOZORA. Now, they were planning on taking down the other tag teams.

First, representing the Kyurangers, the BN Team made their entrance. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver walked to the ring, ready to take on the Blood Tribe. They waited in the ring for their opponents.

Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas then made their entrance together, ready to take on the BN Team. They walked to the ring, ready to fight.

The match then started with Kamen Rider Evol and Hebitsukai Silver in the ring. However, before they could begin the match, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance and went to the commentary table. They were here to observe the other tag teams.

At the same time, Hebitsukai Silver used this distraction to his advantage, putting Kamen Rider Evol in a wristlock when his guard was down. However, Kamen Rider Evol used his other hand to punch Hebitsukai Silver. He then picked him up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Kamen Rider Evol then tagged in Kamen Rider Killbas. Kamen Rider Killbas and Kamen Rider Evol began to attack Hebitsukai Silver, keeping him in a corner while Tenbin Gold watched. Hebitsukai Silver then superkicked Kamen Rider Evol out of the ring, and then threw Kamen Rider Killbus out. He then tagged Tenbin Gold in. Kamen Rider Killbus went back into the ring, but Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver both took him down with a double superkick. Tenbin Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Killbas kicked out and then put Tenbin Gold into an octopus hold. Tenbin Gold had no choice but to submit.

 **The Blood Tribe win by submission.**

Suddenly, after the match, Ryusoul Green left the commentary table and took out Kamen Rider Killbas with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Evol then took Ryusoul Green down with the Pandora Combo, but then Ryusoul Black took down Kamen Rider Evol with a full nelson facebuster. The BN Team then recovered and took down Ryusoul Black with a double suplex, and then Ryusoul Green rolled out of the ring.

* * *

 **3\. Lupin X vs Gokai Black vs MammothRanger**

The last time Lupin X fought against Oushi Black, it was as Patoren X in a non-title match, with Oushi Black being the All-Star Champion. Now, Lupin X wanted another shot at the All-Star Championship, and he was going to prove himself by taking on both Gokai Black, a representative of the En4cers, and MammothRanger, who was Oushi Black's challenger at Ultimate Power and a representative of the Golden Age.

First, Lupin X made his entrance, ready to fight against 2 opponents in this 3-way. He walked to the ring and waited for his opponents.

Gokai Black, who was representing the En4cers, then made his entrance. He walked to the ring slowly, while also staring at Lupin X. Gokai Black then went in the ring to join Lupin X.

MammothRanger was the last to make his entrance. He represented the Golden Age, and he pushed Oushi Black to the limit in their All-Star Championship match at Ultimate Power. Now, he was going to fight against two potential challengers for the All-Star Championship. Could this 3-way help MammothRanger get another chance at the All-Star Championship?

The match then began, and Gokai Black leaned back in his corner while MammothRanger and Lupin X charged at each other. Lupin X was trying to push MammothRanger back, but even with all the strikes from Lupin X, MammothRanger didn't move. MammothRanger then picked Lupin X up with one hand and took him down with a chokeslam. Gokai Black then attacked MammothRanger from behind and took him down with a reverse STO. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

MammothRanger kicked out and picked Gokai Black up. He then finished him off with a Mammoth Slam. However, before MammothRanger could go for a cover, Lupin X kicked him from behind. MammothRanger then tried to swing at Lupin X, but Lupin X did a front flip over MammothRanger and landed on the top rope. He then did a backflip off the top rope and took out MammothRanger with a cutter. Lupin X then put MammothRanger into an armbar, forcing MammothRanger to submit.

 **Lupin X wins by submission.**

Lupin X had defeated MammothRanger, who had almost the same strength and toughness as Oushi Black. However, Gokai Black was still in the ring. He also wanted the All-Star Championship to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, HurricaneRed was preparing for his match next week against Kuroninja. That was when he was approached by the Gouraigers and Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold offered HurricaneRed to join the Golden Age. HurricaneRed said that he would think about it, and then left.

* * *

 **4\. Shinken Yellow vs Shironinger**

At Summer Showdown, Shironinger was going to face Anti-Kuroninja. However, before that match, she had an opportunity to defeat the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, who didn't know who her next challenger was going to be.

First, Shinken Yellow, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, made her entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. Shinken Yellow then went in the ring, awaiting Shironinger.

Shironinger then made her way to the ring. She was going to face Anti-Kuroninja at Summer Showdown, but if she won this match against the current Gauntlet Women's Champion, she would earn a title shot in the future. Shironinger went into the ring, ready to fight.

The match then began. Shironinger charged at Shinken Yellow and took her down with a kick to the face, and then she went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow then kicked out, and the two fighters started brawling. Shinken Yellow then took down Shironinger with a suplex, but Shironinger got up right away. She then went for a discus lariat, but then Shinken Yellow knew it was coming, so she kicked Shironinger in the leg. Shinken Yellow then took down Shironinger with a running knee strike and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and put Shinken Yellow in a corner. She then attacked Shinken Yellow with a series of chops, and was about to finish her off. Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja started walking to the stage. Shironinger then went to the edge of the ring, focusing on Anti-Kuroninja. Shinken Yellow then rolled up Shironinger from behind and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Shinken Yellow had defeated Shironinger, thanks to a distraction from Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger then went outside the ring and chased after Anti-Kuroninja, and the two of them headed backstage. That was when Ryu Commander, the general manager, made his entrance. He was here to announce who Shinken Yellow's next challenger was going to be. It was someone that Shinken Yellow was familiar with, but she would also be a big challenge for Shinken Yellow.

The next challenger to Shinken Yellow and the Gauntlet Women's Championship then revealed herself. It was none other than **Shinken Pink.**

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja was training for his fight against HurricaneRed next week. Kuroninja said that although HurricaneRed was undefeated, he was just another red ranger, and that his undefeated streak would be broken.

* * *

 **5\. Deathryuger & ? vs Gokai Silver and KibaRanger**

Last week, Deathryuger revealed that the Underworld was going to have a new member. In this match, the Underworld's newest member was going to be revealed, and he would team up with Deathryuger as they took on 2 members of the Six Squad: KibaRanger, and one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, Gokai Silver.

First, Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, made his entrance by himself and walked to the ring. Ever since Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost left the Underworld, Deathryuger felt like he needed to make his faction stronger. He had recruited a new fighter to the Underworld, and this new fighter had a chance to prove himself against 2 very skilled fighters. Deathryuger went into the ring, waiting for his opponents.

Next, Gokai Silver and KibaRanger made their entrance. Gokai Silver was one 3rd of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, a title that he held with Ryusoul Red and AbareKiller. He held up his Gauntlet Trios Championship belt for everyone to see as he walked to the ring with KibaRanger.

Deathryuger then revealed the newest member of the Underworld by pointing to the stage. The newest member of the Underworld then revealed himself. It was none other than Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold went in the ring to join Deathryuger.

The match than began with Deathryuger & KibaRanger in the ring. Deathryuger charged at KibaRanger, who blocked the attacks from Deathryuger. KibaRanger then took down Deathryuger with a clothesline and tagged in Gokai Silver. Deathryuger got back up and tried to fight, but then Gokai Silver took down Deathryuger with several punches to the face. He then picked Deathryuger up and took him down with a powerslam. Gokai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out, but Gokai Silver took him down again with a Superman punch. Gokai Silver then began charging up energy for the Spear, but Deathryuger dodged it in time and got to his corner, where he tagged in Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold charged into the ring and superkicked Gokai Silver. He then went for a cover on Gokai Silver.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and tagged in KibaRanger. KibaRanger then tried to tackle Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold did a backflip off the middle rope and took KibaRanger down. Ryusoul Gold then began preparing for his finisher, which was a spinning heel kick. Ryusoul Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Gold & Deathryuger win by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold, the newest member of the Underworld, had led Deathryuger and himself to victory in this match. Kamen Rider Prime Rogue was watching the match backstage.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz vs Kamen Rider Mach & Kamen Rider Orga**

At Summer Showdown, 8 Kamen Riders were going to face each other in a ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship, which was currently being held by Kamen Rider Zi-O. In this match, Kamen Rider Zi-O was going to team with Kamen Rider Geiz, who was also in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match, against 2 other fighters involved in the match, who were also former Rider-Division Champions: Kamen Rider Mach, and Kamen Rider Orga.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz made their entrance. They walked to the ring, ready to fight. However, they would have to put their teamwork aside at Summer Showdown, because only one could become the Rider-Division Champion. Kamen Rider Zi-O held up the Rider-Division Championship to the ring for everyone to see.

Kamen Rider Mach then made his way to the ring. He was ready to get the Rider-Division Championship back, and he was part of the ladder match because when Mach lost the Rider-Division Championship to Kamen Rider Zi-O, it was a 3-way, and Kamen Rider Zi-O didn't pin Kamen Rider Mach to win the title. Therefore, Kamen Rider Mach was allowed a rematch.

Kamen Rider Orga, who was going to team with Kamen Rider Mach in this match, then made his entrance. He was also a former Rider-Division Champion, but that was when he was a part of the En4cers. Now, he wasn't part of the En4cers anymore, and he had earned his spot in the 8-way when he teamed with Kuroninja to defeat Akuroninja and his team at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Orga went into the ring.

The match then began with Kamen Rider Orga and Kamen Rider Geiz in the ring. Kamen Rider Geiz charged at Kamen Rider Orga and took him down with a suplex. However, Kamen Rider Orga got out of it right away and took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Orga then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out, and then took down Kamen Rider Orga with a dropkick. He then tagged Kamen Rider Zi-O in. Kamen Rider Zi-O charged at Kamen Rider Orga, who got up and took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a neckbreaker. He then tagged Kamen Rider Mach in, and then Kamen Rider Mach charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Zi-O tried to punch Kamen Rider Mach, but then Kamen Rider Mach dodged. He then bounced off the ropes and took out Kamen Rider Zi-O with a hurricanrana. Kamen Rider Mach then climbed to the top rope, ready to execute his finisher. Kamen Rider Mach then finished off Kamen Rider Zi-O with a Frog Splash. He was about to go for the pin, but then Kamen Rider Geiz took him down with a codebreaker. Kamen Rider Orga then picked up Kamen Rider Geiz and finished him off with the Omega Driver.

Kamen Rider Zi-O then superkicked Kamen Rider Orga and threw him out of the ring, but then Kamen Rider Mach rolled him up from behind.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out. That was when Kamen Rider Ouja appeared on stage. He went for the ringside area and grabbed the Rider-Division Championship, which he threw in the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja then picked up the Rider-Division Championship and used it to hit Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Mach on the head. Kamen Rider Geiz then tried to stop him, but then Kamen Rider Ouja took him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Ouja wanted to be in the Rider-Division Championship match.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Geiz appeared. He took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a suplex, and then posed with the Rider-Division Championship.

Next week, Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Grease were going to fight, with the winner advancing to the 8-way ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship at Summer Showdown...and since they needed a clear winner, the match was going to have no disqualifications.


	67. Undefeated

Tonight, in the main event, HurricaneRed will defend his winning streak against his biggest challenger yet: Kuroninja. Kuroninja has won many championships in The Gauntlet before, such as the All-Star Championship, the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and even the Ultimate Championship. However, Kuroninja sees HurricaneRed as just another red ranger, and he plans on defeating him. Can HurricaneRed prove Kuroninja wrong and add another victory to his streak?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. NinjaBlack & Shurikenger vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black**

The 1st match was a match between the team of Shurikenger and NinjaBlack against the team of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. Shurikenger normally fought with Kuroninja as his tag team partner, but since Kuroninja was going to fight against HurricaneRed, he would team with NinjaBlack instead.

First, Shurikenger and NinjaBlack made their entrance, and they were ready to fight against Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. NinjaBlack was supposed to be Kuroninja's tag team partner, but then he got attacked by Kamen Rider Ouja, so Shurikenger had to replace him. Now, Shurikenger and NinjaBlack were fighting against two members of the Golden Age, and Shurikenger was going to use this as experience for the upcoming tag team championship match between Kuroninja and Shurikenger, against the tag team champions, the Gouraigers.

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, who represented the Golden Age, made their entrance next. Even though they were a skilled tag team, they weren't the tag team champions yet. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black couldn't challenge for the tag team championship either, because the current champions were in the same faction. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black both wanted to win this match to show that they were a skilled tag team, and they also wanted to gain back the momentum that they lost after losing the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

The match started with NinjaBlack and Ryusoul Black in the ring. NinjaBlack tried to punch Ryusoul Black, but Ryusoul Black caught his arm. He then twisted it so that NinjaBlack couldn't attack Ryusoul Black any further, but NinjaBlack was able to escape by grabbing the middle rope. He then elbowed Ryusoul Black to escape, and then took him down with a neckbreaker. NinjaBlack then went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green then started attacking NinjaBlack in a corner with some punches and kicks, while Ninjablack was sitting in the corner, struggling to escape. Ryusoul Green then picked NinjaBlack up and took him down with a powerslam. However, NinjaBlack was able to get up, and he tried to attack Ryusoul Green. However, Ryusoul Green dodged all the attacks with his speed, and then he called out Shurikenger, wanting a bigger challenge. NinjaBlack then tagged Shurikenger in. Ryusoul Green then took out NinjaBlack with a superkick, but Shurikenger took down Ryusoul Green with a jumping cutter after. Shurikenger then climbed to the top rope and landed on Ryusoul Green with a shooting star press. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and rolled out of the way. He then tagged in Ryusoul Black, who stunned Shurikenger with a punch to the face. Ryusoul Black then put Shurikenger into a full nelson. Ryusoul Green then took down Shurikenger with a superkick and left the ring. Ryusoul Black then went for a cover on Shurikenger.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and attacked Ryusoul Black with several chops to the chest. He then finished him off with a hurricanrana and then went for a cover.

1...2...3!

 **Shurikenger and NinjaBlack win by pinfall.**

Shurikenger and NinjaBlack had scored a victory over Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. They left the ring so that the next match could start.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Zi-O, Dragonranger, KibaRanger, AbareKiller, and Gokai Silver vs Kamen Rider Necrom, Ryusoul Gold, Kamen Rider Specter, Zyuoh The World, and Deathryuger**

In this match, all 5 members of the Underworld were going to take on 5 members of the Six Squad.

First, the Six Squad's team made their entrance. Gokai Silver and AbareKiller, two thirds of the Gauntlet Trios Championship, were leading. Behind them were Dragonranger, KibaRanger, and Kamen Rider Zi-O, the Rider-Division Champion, who was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz. The Six Squad waited in the ring for their opponents.

Next, the Underworld made their entrance. Kamen Rider Necrom, Ryusoul Gold, Kamen Rider Specter, Zyuoh The World, and Deathryuger made their entrance to the ring, ready to take on the Six Squad. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Zi-O were the most likely to fight against each other, since both of them were part of the Rider-Division Championship ladder match. The Underworld went in the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Dragonranger and Zyuoh The World in the ring. Dragonranger charged at Zyuoh The World, but Zyuoh The World dodged Dragonranger's attack and took him down with a suplex. He then went onto Dragonranger and started punching him in the head before going for a cover.

1...2...

Dragonranger kicked out and took down Zyuoh The World with a powerslam. He then tagged in KibaRanger, and the two of them ran at Zyuoh The World. Zyuoh The World then chokeslammed Dragonranger, but KibaRanger attacked Zyuoh The World from behind. Zyuoh The World then turned around, so KibaRanger decided to run. KibaRanger then tagged in Gokai Silver, who took out Zyuoh The World with a superman punch. Gokai Silver was about to go for a Spear, but Zyuoh The World rolled out of the ring. He then got back in and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom.

Kamen Rider Necrom ran toward Gokai Silver and took him out with a dropkick. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who called out Kamen Rider Zi-O. Gokai Silver then tagged Kamen Rider Zi-O in, and Kamen Rider Zi-O charged at Kamen Rider Specter. The two of them then exchanged strikes. Kamen Rider Necrom then went back into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O from behind with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Zi-O then took out Kamen Rider Necrom with a spinning heel kick, but Kamen Rider Specter rolled him up from behind.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out and rushed to his corner, where AbareKiller tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Specter then tagged in Deathryuger, who charged at AbareKiller. Deathryuger was about to go for his finisher, but AbareKiller caught him in midair and took him down with a cutter. He then grabbed Deathryuger's leg and placed him in the heel hook. Deathryuger, however, didn't want to give up. He quickly crawled to the ropes and grabbed the bottom rope to force AbareKiller to break up the hold. Deathryuger then tagged in Ryusoul Gold, and the two of them took out AbareKiller with a clothesline. Ryusoul Gold then went for a pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and tried to clothesline Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold ducked and then kicked AbareKiller in the leg. He then ran toward the ropes, bounced back, and took out AbareKiller with a running kick. Ryusoul Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Gold, Deathryuger, Zyuoh The World, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold, the Underworld's newest member, had pinned one of the Trios Champions, which meant that he and 2 tag team partners of his choosing could challenge for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. He and the other Underworld members celebrated their victory.

* * *

 **3\. Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink vs Lupin Yellow & Patoren3**

Lupin Yellow & Patoren3 were the next challengers for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, but they needed practice before they could challenge the tag team champions, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink. Their opponents, Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink, were going to face each other for the Women's Championship, but were going to team up in this match.

First, Shinken Yellow made her entrance and walked to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. The entrance music then changed, and Shinken Pink made her entrance. Shinken Pink's entrance was very long, and during the entrance, almost all of the lights were out, except for a spotlight pointed down on Shinken Pink, who was walking to the ring.

Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 then made their entrance next. Lupin Yellow had earned a shot at the Women's Tag Team Championship, but she didn't have a partner. However, Patoren3 had fought and won against one of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, which also gave her a shot at the Women's Tag team Championship. These two decided to become tag team partners and challenge for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 walked to the ring.

The match started with Shinken Yellow and Lupin Yellow in the ring. Both of these fighters had teamed with Kuroninja before. Lupin Yellow charged at Shinken Yellow, who blocked most of the attacks. Shinken Yellow then pushed Lupin Yellow down and went for a cover.

1...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and tagged in Patoren3. Patoren3 then started attacking Shinken Yellow, but Shinken Yellow took her down with a clothesline. She then tagged in Shinken Pink, who charged into the ring and took out Patoren3 with a flying forearm. She then began charging up energy for her finisher. Patoren3 got up, and Shinken Pink finished her off with a lariat takedown. Shinken Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Pink & Shinken Yellow win by pinfall.**

Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow had defeated Lupin Yellow & Patoren3, but at Summer Showdown, they would face each other for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink were watching the match, and when they saw their challengers losing to Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink, they believed that Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

 **4\. Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Shishi Red, and Houou Soldier vs Lupin Blue, Patoren2, Lupin X, Patoren 1, and Lupin Red**

At Summer Showdown, Lupin Red was going to face Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. This match was made to prepare for the upcoming title match.

First, the Kyurangers' team made their entrance. Houou Soldier, Shishi Red, Oushi Black, Ookami Blue, and Sasori Orange all made their way to the ring. Houou Soldier was the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, and he held up his Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see. Oushi Black was the All-Star Champion, and unlike Houou Soldier, he didn't have a challenger yet, but two potential challengers were Gokai Black, and Lupin X, who was in this match. The Kyurangers were in the ring, waiting for their opponents.

The Lupinrangers and Patorangers' team then went to the ring. Leading them were Lupin Red and Patoren1, and behind them was Lupin Blue, Patoren2, and Lupin X. Lupin Red was the challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but if anyone on this team pinned or submitted Oushi Black, then they would become the next challenger for the All-Star Championship.

The match then started with Sasori Orange and Lupin Blue in the ring. Sasori Orange attacked Lupin Blue with several knife-edge chops, but Lupin Blue responded with a clothesline. However, Sasori Orange then got up and took down Lupin Blue with a kick to the back. Sasori Orange then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Blue then kicked out and tagged in Lupin Red, who was going to take down Sasori Orange, but then Sasori Orange rolled out of the way and tagged in Shishi Red. However, Lupin Red wanted to challenge Houou Soldier, so he tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 then put Shishi Red into a wristlock, as Lupin Red went to the outside and pulled Houou Soldier off the ring apron. The two of them then fought outside of the ring. As this was going on, Patoren1 had put Shishi Red into an armlock, but Shishi Red had somehow moved to the ropes and grabbed them to escape. Shishi Red then took down Patoren1 with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and tagged in Patoren2, while Shishi Red tagged in Ookami Blue. Shishi Red and Ookami Blue then took down Patoren1 and Patoren2, and Shishi Red and Patoren1 rolled out of the ring, while Ookami Blue went for a cover on Patoren2.

1...2...

Patoren2 kicked out and tagged in Lupin X. Ookami Blue then started boxing Lupin X, but Lupin X's armour was very tough, so the punches had no effect on him. Lupin X then called for Oushi Black, so Ookami Blue tagged in Lupin X. Oushi Black then put Lupin X into a fireman's carry, but Lupin X used his acrobatic skills to slip out of it and backflip off the top of Oushi Black's shoulders. He then grabbed Oushi Black's arm and put Oushi Black in an armbar in the center of the ring. Oushi Black then began to submit.

 **Lupin X, Lupin Blue, Patoren2, Patoren1, and Lupin Red win by submission.**

Lupin X had submitted the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, which meant that he was in contention for the All-Star Championship. The Lupinrangers and Patorangers' team went backstage to celebrate their victory, while Lupin Red and Houou Soldier were still fighting outside. They had to be separated by the staff.

* * *

While Lupin X was walking backstage, he got ambushed by Gokai Black, who wanted the future All-Star Championship title shot instead of Lupin X.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Ouja vs Kamen Rider Grease - No Disqualifications**

This match was a qualifying match for the 8-way Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match at Summer Showdown. However, it was also going to be very personal for Kamen Rider Grease, since he was injured by Kamen Rider Ouja weeks ago. Because of this, and also because they wanted a clear winner, the match was made into a no disqualifications match.

First, Kamen Rider Ouja made his entrance, being escorted by security guards, who were trying to prevent him from attacking anyone. Because of how Kamen Rider Ouja was hard to control, he entered through the audience instead of the normal entrance stage, and the security guards were trying to restrain him and guide him to the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja then waited in the ring, grabbing the ropes and shaking them as he waited for his opponent.

Kamen Rider Grease then made his entrance, to some new entrance music. He also made his entrance in a new form. Kamen Rider Grease made his way to the ring, ready to fight against Kamen Rider Ouja, avenge his injury, and earn a chance to win the Rider-Division Championship at Summer Showdown.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Grease immediately charged at Kamen Rider Ouja, keeping him in a corner and beating him up. The referee couldn't try to break the two up, since this was no disqualifications. Kamen Rider Ouja then grabbed Kamen Rider Grease and took him down with a chokeslam. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ouja got up and decided that he wanted to do some more damage. He went outside and pulled out a kendo stick and the Veno Blade. Kamen Rider Ouja then started hitting Kamen Rider Grease with the kendo stick, up to the point where the stick broke. He then threw it aside and swung the Veno Blade at Grease, but then Kamen Rider Grease grabbed it and threw the sword away. He then responded by slashing Kamen Rider Ouja with the blades on his hands, which came from Kamen Rider Grease's new form. Kamen Rider Grease then pulled out a table from under the ring. He then suplexed Kamen Rider Ouja through the table and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and rolled out of the ring. Kamen Rider Grease then dove out, landing on Kamen Rider Ouja. Grease then threw Kamen Rider Ouja back into the ring and pulled out more weapons. He threw as many weapons as he could find into the ring, and now, he was ready to finish off Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Grease went back into the ring, but Kamen Rider Ouja stopped him. Kamen Rider Ouja then took down Kamen Rider Grease with all the weapons we could find, and then put Kamen Rider Grease into a chokehold. Kamen Rider Grease tried to fight out of it, but lost consciousness.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by TKO.**

Kamen Rider Ouja had defeated Kamen Rider Grease, which meant that he could challenge for the Rider-Division Championship. The 7 other riders in the match had been warned, and now, they needed to be ready.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja vs HurricaneRed**

2 weeks ago, HurricaneRed, who was undefeated in The Gauntlet, issued a challenge to none other than Kuroninja. Kuroninja was busy preparing for his upcoming tag team title shot against the Gouraigers, but he accepted HurricaneRed's challenge, seeing HurricaneRed as just another red ranger.

Some new entrance music played for Kuroninja's entrance, as he walked to the ring. Kuroninja was carrying with him 3 glowsticks he had collected: an orange one, a pink one, and a red one. He was ready to take on HurricaneRed. Kuroninja waited in the ring for his opponent.

HurricaneRed then made his entrance, ready to fight Kuroninja. He had been undefeated in The Gauntlet since his debut at Ultimate Power, and now, he was going to take on Kuroninja. HurricaneRed went in the ring, and the match was ready to begin.

HurricaneRed and Kuroninja circled each other, trying to think of a way to defeat the other. Kuroninja then went for a knee strike to the face, but then HurricaneRed intercepted it and took down Kuroninja with a neckbreaker. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja then kicked out, refusing to lose to a red ranger. He attacked HurricaneRed with several knife-edge chops, and then stepped back. He then took down HurricaneRed with a double diving knee drop, then rolled forward before getting up again, jumping onto the middle rope, and doing a moonsault onto HurricaneRed. Kuroninja then went for a cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and fought back with several punches and kicks. He then put Kuroninja on his knees, and then charged at Kuroninja, about to take him down with a knee strike to the face. However, Kuroninja dodged this and took down HurricaneRed with a powerslam. Kuroninja then began charging up energy for his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ However, HurricaneRed reversed the finisher and put Kuroninja into a boston crab. Kuroninja then crawled to the ropes and grabbed the bottom rope. He then pushed HurricaneRed into the corner and took him down with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then began charging up energy for his finisher. HurricaneRed got up, and Kuroninja finished him off with his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja then went for the pin, ready to end the match.

1...2...

Suddenly, HurricaneRed kicked out. He had kicked out of _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja was very surprised. HurricaneRed then took down Kuroninja with a jumping cutter, and then climbed up to the top rope. Kuroninja got up, and HurricaneRed finished him off with a missile dropkick. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneRed had defeated Kuroninja, and he was still undefeated. HurricaneRed then helped Kuroninja up, but Kuroninja, who didn't like red rangers, rejected HurricaneRed's help. He then walked to the back on his own. Suddenly, before HurricaneRed could go backstage to celebrate his victory, the Golden Age's entrance music played, and Kuroninja Gold appeared, with the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, the Gouraigers, behind him.

"Why hello there, HurricaneRed!" Kuroninja Gold said. "We're not here to fight you. We're here to give you an offer. You've been undefeated here in The Gauntlet, and you even defeated my Earth-1 counterpart. Anyway, when you joined The Gauntlet, you got the attention of the Golden Age...and at first, we were going to defeat you, but then after seeing your undefeated streak, and the fact that the Gouraigers know you...I'm here to personally invite you to join us."

HurricaneRed looked like he was going to join the Golden Age, but instead, he took out Kuroninja Gold with a spinning heel kick. The Gouraigers then tried to attack HurricaneRed, but then HurricaneRed took them down too. HurricaneRed was not going to join the Golden Age.


	68. A Golden Opportunity

Previously, Kuroninja and HurricaneRed fought each other in a match, with HurricaneRed's winning streak on the line. Eventually, HurricaneRed defeated Kuroninja, scoring an upset victory.

However, after the match, Kuroninja Gold walked up to HurricaneRed and invited him to join the Golden Age. HurricaneRed rejected the invitation and took down Kuroninja Gold. What will be the aftermath of this confrontation?

* * *

 **1\. Kuroninja's opening**

At the start, Kuroninja's new entrance music played. However, there were yellow green spotlights moving around the stage for Kuroninja's entrance. Kuroninja then made his entrance in a new suit with yellow-green accents, and he was holding a yellow green glowstick.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said. "It is I, Kuroninja, and last week, HurricaneRed defeated me...but that doesn't matter, because Kuroninja always wins..."

HurricaneRed then made his entrance, slowly walking to the ring, trying to show Kuroninja that he came in peace.

"HurricaneRed..." Kuroninja said. "Are you here to defeat me again? Guess what? I've been practicing since our last battle, and I even made a new finisher! Let's have a rematch right no-"

"I'm not here to fight you," HurricaneRed said. "I'm here to help you. You put up a lot of fight last week.."

Suddenly, the Golden Age's entrance music played, and Kuroninja Gold, along with the Gouraigers and MammothRanger, started walking to the ring, all of them holding their weapons. Kuroninja Gold stepped into the ring, pointing his golden sword at HurricaneRed, while the others surrounded the ring.

"Oh hey Kuroninja Gold," Kuroninja said. "What's up?"

"Really, Kuroninja?" Kuroninja Gold said. "You call yourself the Ace of The Gauntlet and yet you can't even read the air. In case our weapons didn't give it away, _we're here to attack the both of you._ "

The Gouraigers then approached Kuroninja, while HurricaneRed and Kuroninja Gold had a staredown.

"You made the wrong choice when you rejected my invitation," Kuroninja Gold said, "and at Summer Showdown, I will take everything away from you...starting with your winning streak!"

Suddenly, Shurikenger ran to the ring and took down KuwagaRaiger. KabutoRaiger was about to attack Shurikenger, but then Kuroninja stopped him. Kuroninja then finished KabutoRaiger off with a new finisher, a vertical suplex driver known as the _Dead Heat Driver._ The Golden Age left the ring and headed backstage, as Kuroninja, Shurikenger, and HurricaneRed stood tall.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja Gold ran into Ryu Commander and asked for a 3v3 tag team match against Kuroninja, HurricaneRed, and Shurikenger, later tonight. Ryu Commander agreed, and made the match, but Kuroninja Gold said that he didn't want to fight, and instead, MammothRanger would fight in his place.

* * *

 **2\. NinjaBlack Flower Ninja Ran vs ?**

NinjaBlack & Flower Ninja Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, had formed an alliance with each other, and Ran was trying to prove that she wasn't evil. They were both going to face a newly formed mixed tag team. Both members of this new tag team had opportunities before, but they had both failed to cash in these opportunities successfully.

First, NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran made their entrance together. They were both trying to prove that Ran wasn't evil, and they were going to do that by fighting fairly against their opponents.

Next, the new team made their entrance. Kamen Rider Cross-Z's entrance music began to play, and Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance. Cross-Z then revealed his mixed tag team partner: Momoninger. Together, they were known as **The Dream Team.**

The match started with Momoninger and Flower Ninja Ran in the ring. Ran offered a handshake, but Momoninger was reluctant to shake hands because of Ran's history with the evil Flowery Kunoichi Team. Momoninger then attacked Ran with several punches and went for a cover early.

1...2...

Ran kicked out, and Momoninger went for a snap swinging neckbreaker, but then Ran slid underneath Momoninger, and then took her down with a spinning kick. Ran then tagged NinjaBlack in. Momoninger, meanwhile, tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z. NinjaBlack tried to take down Cross-Z with some chops, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z blocked the attack and responded with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then used his boxing moves to drain NinjaBlack's energy, and then he finished him off with the dragon sleeper hold.

 **The Dream Team win by submission.**

The newly formed team of Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger had defeated NinjaBlack and Ran, and now, they were ready to take over the mixed tag team division.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was walking, when he got attacked by Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas, who wanted to get enough attention so that one of them could be added to the Rider-Division Championship ladder match. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then appeared and saved Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

* * *

 **3\. Chameleon Green Washi Pink vs Dark Necrom Y Dark Necrom P**

Last week, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, the challengers to the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, had lost to Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink. Now, the current champions were going to prove they were better than their challengers.

The opponents were already in the ring as Chameleon Green and Washi Pink made their entrance. They went inside the ring, ready to fight.

The match then began with Chameleon Green and Dark Necrom Y in the ring. Dark Necrom Y charged at Chameleon Green, who dodged it and took out Dark Necrom Y with a clothesline. She then tagged in Washi Pink. Washi Pink went into the ring and picked Dark Necrom Y up. However, Dark Necrom Y fought back. She then went to her corner and tagged in Dark Necrom P.

Dark Necrom P charged at Washi Pink, but Washi Pink picked her up and took her down with a neckbreaker. Washi Pink then climbed to the top rope and finished Dark Necrom P off with a 450 splash. Washi Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green Washi Pink win by pinfall.**

The 2 Kyurangers had defeated their opponents, showing how their challengers needed to improve their teamwork if they wanted to win.

* * *

Backstage, Lupin Yellow was watching the match, and she went to find Patoren3. Both of them needed to get better as a team if they wanted to win the Women's Tag Team Championship, and they were going to bring out the best in each other by fighting against each other in a match next week.

* * *

 **4\. Shishi Red vs Patoren1**

Last week, the Kyurangers fought against the Lupinrangers Patorangers in preparation for the match between Lupin Red and Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Summer Showdown. Shishi Red was supposed to be the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship, but he failed to win a match that determined the next challenger. Now, Shishi Red was going to prove himself against one of Lupin Red's teammates.

First, Shishi Red made his entrance and walked to the ring.

After that, Patoren1 made his entrance, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Shishi Red charged at Patoren1 and took him down with a clothesline. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and tried to take out Shishi Red with an armlock. Luckily for Shishi Red, Patoren1's arm felt sore, so Shishi Red could escape. He took down Patoren1 with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and pulled Shishi Red into a corner. He then stepped back. Patoren1 was going to go for a running forearm on Shishi Red, but then he tripped and fell. Shishi Red then rolled Patoren1 up for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shishi Red wins by pinfall.**

Shishi Red had scored a victory over Patoren1. This annoyed Patoren1, who was upset over how Shishi Red won. It was too late now, because Shishi Red had already left.

* * *

 **5\. The Blood Tribe vs Kick Hopper Punch Hopper**

Earlier, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper were attacked by Kamen Rider Evol Kamen Rider Killbas, and now, they were going to get a match against each other.

First, Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas, the Blood Tribe, made their entrance together. They hadn't done a lot in the tag team division, so this was a chance for them to move up. The Blood Tribe entered the ring, waiting for their opponents.

Next, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance together. They had ended a losing streak by winning the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, but they had lost it to the Gouraigers, and ever since that moment, they were failing to return to Tag Team Championship level again. This was their chance to do it.

The match started with Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Evol in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tried to kick Kamen Rider Evol, but Evol grabbed Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and took him down with a suplex. He then threw Kamen Rider Punch Hopper into the ring and chokeslammed him down. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, however, got up, and took down Kamen Rider Evol with a running dropkick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Evol kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Killbas, while Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper started attacking Kamen Rider Killbas, who picked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up and put him in an octopus hold. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then tried to escape, but had no choice but to submit.

 **The Blood Tribe won by submission.**

Kamen Rider Killbas dropped Kamen Rider Punch Hopper on the ground and left the ring. The Blood Tribe then left backstage.

* * *

As soon as the Blood Tribe arrived backstage, Ryu Commander revealed that due to the outcome of the match, one member of the Blood Tribe was going to be the 8th rider in the 8-way ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Killbas accepted.

Meanwhile, Lupin Red was backstage, and he walked into Houou Soldier. Lupin Red warned Houou Soldier that he was going to win the Ultimate Championship at Summer Showdown and take Houou Soldier's treasure.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja, Shurikenger, & HurricaneRed vs MammothRanger & the Gouraigers**

Earlier, Kuroninja, who was wearing yellow-green tonight for some reason, was confronted by HurricaneRed & the Golden Age. This ended up turning into a brawl between HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, Kuroninja, and the Golden Age, which is how this match ended up taking place. The undefeated HurricaneRed was going to face Kuroninja Gold at Summer Showdown, and Kuroninja and Shurikenger were going to challenge the Gouraigers for the tag team titles at Summer Showdown.

First, HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, and Kuroninja made their separate entrances. Kuroninja made his entrance holding a purple glowstick, which he threw to the audience before pulling out a yellow-green glowstick to match his new suit. Kuroninja then went inside the ring and joined the others.

The Golden Age's entrance music then played. Kuroninja Gold appeared, with the Gouraigers and MammothRanger walking behind him. They all went into the ring, while Kuroninja Gold stayed at ringside.

The match then started with KabutoRaiger and HurricaneRed in the ring. HurricaneRed charged at KabutoRaiger, who pushed him into the ropes. HurricaneRed then bounced back, and KabutoRaiger rolled him up. HurricaneRed then kicked out, but KabutoRaiger tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them took down HurricaneRed with a double clothesline. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, and then he took down KuwagaRaiger with a DDT before tagging in Shurikenger. Shurikenger ran toward KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a double knee drop. He then got up and covered KuwagaRaiger after doing a standing moonsault. Shurikenger then went for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in MammothRanger. MammothRanger towered over Shurikenger and picked him up, carrying him on his shoulders. MammothRanger then dropped Shurikenger down with a running powerslam, before going for a cover.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, but then MammothRanger grabbed him, preparing him for a chokeslam. In the middle of the chokeslam, though, Shurikenger took out MammothRanger with a dropkick, and then he tagged in Kuroninja quickly before going to the outside to recover. Kuroninja then charged into the ring and took out MammothRanger with a knee strike to the face. MammothRanger then stepped back into his corner, where he collapsed. KuwagaRaiger tagged himself in and jumped into the ring, where he took down Kuroninja with a flying uppercut. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...

Kuroninja kicked out and responded with a series of knife-edge chops. KuwagaRaiger then charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja took him down with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then began charging up his finisher. KuwagaRaiger got up, but Kuroninja finished him off with the _Dead Heat Driver._ He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, KabutoRaiger ran into the ring and broke up the pinfall. Kuroninja then kicked KabutoRaiger in the face and threw him out of the ring. However, KuwagaRaiger was behind him, and he rolled Kuroninja up for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and ran to his corner, where he tagged in HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed then ran after KuwagaRaiger, who tagged MammothRanger in. The two of them then charged at HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed took MammothRanger down and KuwagaRaiger down. Kuroninja Gold realized his team was losing, so he started arguing with the referee. Kuroninja then ran toward Kuroninja Gold, taking both him and the referee down with a Spear. MammothRanger then got up and rolled up HurricaneRed, but there was no referee to count the pin, so HurricaneRed kicked out. When the referee got back up, HurricaneRed finished MammothRanger off with a dropkick, and then went for the cover on MammothRanger.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, and Kuroninja win by pinfall.**

HurricaneRed was still undefeated, even in tag team matches. The Golden Age tried to attack HurricaneRed and his team after the match, but they got out of the ring before that could happen. HurricaneRed and Kuroninja then high-fived each other. Kuroninja Gold then went to check up on MammothRanger.


	69. Chapter 69

Tonight, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, who are set to be tag team partners at Summer Showdown, will take each other on in a match as a way for their team to get stronger in their match against Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, which is for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

However, that's not all. In the main event, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red, will defend the Gauntlet Trios Championship against Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold.

* * *

 **1\. Ninja Black & Flower Ninja Ran vs Kajiki Yellow & Washi Pink vs the Dream Team**

This match was to determine the next challenger to the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, which was currently being held by the Go-on Wings.

First, NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran made their entrance. NinjaBlack and Ran formed an alliance after Ran left the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and now, she wanted to redeem herself and prove that she was not evil. The two of them went to the ring, ready to become the next challengers for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.

Next, Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink made their entrance. These two were the ones that everyone thought were the most likely to win, because they had been a team longer than the others. Washi Pink was also one half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. She was Kajiki Yellow walked to the ring, ready to fight.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger then made their entrance next. Kamen Rider Cross-Z had failed to enter the Rider-Division Championship ladder match, unlike Kamen Rider Build, and Momoninger had failed to become the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, so they both decided to team up and take over the Mixed Tag Team Division. Cross-Z and Momoninger entered the ring, and now, the match could start.

The match started with Kajiki Yellow and NinjaBlack in the ring. NinjaBlack charged at Kajiki Yellow and tried to take him down, but Kajiki Yellow blocked NinjaBlack's attacks and pushed him into the corner. He then took down NinjaBlack with a series of knife-edge chops and went for the pin.

1...2...

NinjaBlack kicked out and tagged in Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, while Kajiki Yellow tagged in Washi Pink. Washi Pink charged at Flower Ninja Ran, who dodged and took down Washi Pink with a dropkick. Ran then went to a corner to prepare for her finisher, but it was the Dream Team's corner. Momoninger then tagged herself in and charged at Washi Pink. Washi Pink then took down Momoninger with a Spear and went for a cover.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out, but Washi Pink realized she needed to use her finisher. She climbed to the top rope and dove off with a 450 Splash, but Momoninger rolled out of the way and tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z charged at Washi Pink, who elbowed him and went to tag in Kajiki Yellow. Kajiki Yellow then charged at Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who put him in the dragon sleeper hold. Kajiki Yellow ended up submitting to Cross-Z.

 **The Dream Team wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger had become the next challengers to the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, and they were going to face the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings, at Summer Showdown.

* * *

 **2\. Lupin X vs Gokai Black**

In this match, whoever won would become the next challenger to the Gauntlet All-Star Championship at Summer Showdown.

First, Lupin X made his entrance. He had won the All-Star Championship in his debut, but moved down the card after losing it. Now, he needed to win against Gokai Black if he wanted to face Oushi Black for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.

Gokai Black then made his entrance. He represented the En4cers, who were led by Akuroninja. However, Akuroninja wasn't doing anything right now. Gokai Black felt like it was up to him to give the En4cers some championship gold, since they had almost vanished after losing the 5-on-5 street fight at Ultimate Power.

When the match began, Lupin X and Gokai Black charged at each other, but then Oushi Black's entrance music played. Oushi Black then walked out with the All-Star Championship to join the commentary table. Lupin X was looking at the All-Star Championship belt, so Gokai Black used this distraction to rollup Lupin X from behind.

1...2...

Lupin X got out of it and put Gokai Black into an armbar. However, Gokai Black used his legs to move closer to the ropes. He then rolled out of the ring and collapsed. The referee began to count to 10.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Lupin X then dove out of the ring and landed on Gokai Black.

7...8...9...10!

 **The match ends in a double count-out.**

Neither Lupin X nor Gokai Black had won. Oushi Black was furious, since he had no idea who his next opponent would be. Oushi Black then grabbed a microphone and announced that since there was no winner, he decided that he was going to defend the title against both of them at Summer Showdown.

* * *

 **3\. Anti-Kuroninja vs Akaninger**

At Summer Showdown, Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger were going to face each other in a match. Anti-Kuroninja requested this match against Akaninger as a way to get inside Shironinger's head.

First, Anti-Kuroninja walked into the ring, followed by Akaninger.

The match then started, and Akaninger charged at Anti-Kuroninja, taking him down easily with clotheslines. Akaninger then went for the pin on Anti-Kuroninja.

1...2...

Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja kicked out. He then revealed an emerald green glowstick, similar to the ones Kuroninja had. Anti-Kuroninja then put Akaninger into the _Sharpshooter_ submission hold, forcing Akaninger to submit.

 **Anti-Kuroninja wins by submission.**

Anti-Kuroninja had somehow ended up with a new power, similar to what Kuroninja used. This also gave him a new submission. Anti-Kuroninja was ready to face Shironinger at Summer Showdown.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja and Shinken Yellow were thinking of a strategy for Shinken Yellow to successfully defend her title against Shinken Pink, but then a delivery showed up. Kuroninja opened the box, and inside was a deep pink glowstick. It was from HurricaneRed after noticing that Kuroninja was collecting glowsticks.

* * *

 **4\. Shishi Red vs Patoren1**

Last week, Shishi Red won against Patoren1, which annoyed Patoren1 due to how easily Shishi Red won against him. Now, Shishi Red and Patoren1 were going to face each other in a rematch.

First, Shishi Red made his entrance. He walked to the ring with confidence due to how easily he defeated Patoren1 last week. Now, he was planning on doing it again.

Next, Patoren1 made his entrance, immediately charging into the ring.

The bell rang, and Patoren1 took down Shishi Red with a clothesline, and then put him into an armlock. Shishi Red began to submit right away.

 **Patoren1 wins by submission.**

As revenge for defeating him easily last week, Patoren1 had defeated Shishi Red easily this week. He walked back to the stage as Shishi Red got up. Shishi Red then asked for a microphone. As Patoren1 was about to leave, Shishi Red said that there had to be a way to solve this. Shishi Red then went on to challenge Patoren1 to a 2-out-of-3 falls match next week. Whoever won that match would become the clear winner.

Patoren1 then walked to the backstage, but then the Patorangers' entrance music played. Patoren3 walked to the entrance, passing by Patoren1 and Shishi Red, and then went into the ring for her upcoming match against Lupin Yellow.

* * *

 **5\. Patoren3 vs Lupin Yellow**

Patoren3 and Lupin Yellow were going to face the team of Chameleon Green and Washi Pink for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, but they weren't doing that great as a tag team. They were both facing each other in this match as a way to build each other up for the Women's Tag Team Championship match at Summer Showdown.

Patoren3 was already in the ring when Lupin Yellow made her entrance. Lupin Yellow walked toward the ring, ready to take on Patoren3. Even though the two of them were on the same team, Lupin Yellow wanted to win the match.

The bell rang, and the two fighters clashed against each other. Patoren3 put Lupin Yellow into an armbar, but Lupin Yellow reversed it by putting her leg on the middle rope. He then got up and took Patoren3 down with a kick, and then began charging up energy for her finisher. Patoren3 got up, and Lupin Yellow went for her finisher, but then Patoren3 took down Lupin Yellow with a clothesline before Lupin Yellow could perform her finisher. She then went for a cover.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow then kicked out and finished Patoren3 off with a russian leg sweep. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren3 kicked out, but then Chameleon Green and Washi Pink entered the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Lupin Yellow then superkicked Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, but Patoren3 rolled Lupin Yellow up because the match was still going.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow then reversed the rollup.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Yellow had defeated Patoren3, but the two of them were ready to take on Chameleon Green and Washi Pink and win the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship against them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shurikenger was training backstage, when Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black approached him. Ryusoul Green said that he wanted the Tag Team Championship, but they couldn't fight for it since they were on the same team as the Gouraigers. Ryusoul Green then said that if Shurikenger and Kuroninja won the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, then he and Ryusoul Black were the next in line. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black then left.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Necrom, Ryusoul Gold, and Deathryuger vs Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Trios Championship, and it was going to be the Underworld, being represented by Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and the newest member, Ryusoul Gold, against the champions, the team of Gokai Silver and AbareKiller, who both represented the Six Squad, and Ryusoul Red.

First, Deathryuger's entrance music played, and Deathryuger made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Necrom and Ryusoul Gold. These 3 were ready to win the Gauntlet Trios Championship, especially after Ryusoul Gold pinned AbareKiller 2 weeks ago in a match between the Underworld and the Six Squad.

Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red made their entrances next, all of them holding the Gauntlet Trios Championship. After the Six Squad got defeated by the Underworld two weeks ago, Ryusoul Red believed that the Six Squad was getting too weak. Now, Gokai Silver and AbareKiller had to prove Ryusoul Red wrong by successfully defending the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

The match started with Ryusoul Gold and Ryusoul Red in the ring. Ryusoul Red charged at Ryusoul Gold, who backed off and tagged in Deathryuger. Deathryuger then jumped into the ring and took out Ryusoul Red with a flying forearm. He then went for the pin.

1...

Ryusoul Red kicked out and tagged in Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver charged into the ring and hit Deathryuger with a punch. Deathryuger responded with several punches of his own. He then tagged Ryusoul Gold in, and Ryusoul Gold ran toward Gokai Silver, aiming for his legs. Ryusoul Gold then grabbed Gokai Silver's right leg and twisted it, knocking Gokai Silver down. Ryusoul Gold then went onto the top rope and hit Gokai Silver with a double stomp. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

AbareKiller went into the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt. Ryusoul Gold then stared down at AbareKiller, who helped Gokai Silver up. AbareKiller then went back to his corner while Gokai Silver took out Ryusoul Gold with a superman punch. Gokai Silver then tagged AbareKiller in, and AbareKiller put Ryusoul Gold into a heel hook. Ryusoul Gold was trying hard not to submit.

That was when Deathryuger went back into the ring and broke up the heel hook submission. Gokai Silver then went into the ring and took out both himself and deathryuger with a Spear. Ryusoul Gold then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, while AbareKiller tagged in Ryusoul Red. Kamen Rider Necrom then charged at Ryusoul Red and finished him off with the _Eyedrop Kick_. Necrom then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Necrom, Ryusoul Gold, and Deathryuger win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

Once again, the Underworld had won the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold celebrated their victory with the Gauntlet Trios Championship belts, while Ryusoul Red disappointedly walked away from Gokai Silver and AbareKiller.


	70. Chapter 70

2 weeks ago, in a match between Shishi Red and Patoren1, Shishi Red scored a fast victory over Patoren1, defeating him easily. Humiliated, Patoren1 asked for a rematch, and defeated Shishi Red easily in that match.

Tonight, in the main event, Shishi Red and Patoren1 will face each other in a 2-out-of-3 falls match in order to decide a winner.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. HurricaneRed vs MammothRanger**

At Summer Showdown, HurricaneRed was going to face Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age. However, one member of the Golden Age, MammothRanger, had a chance to break HurricaneRed's winning streak in this match.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance. He had defeated many powerful fighters in The Gauntlet, including Kuroninja. Ever since his debut at Ultimate Power, no one had defeated him. HurricaneRed walked to the ring, ready to face MammothRanger.

MammothRanger, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja Gold, then made his entrance. He was one of the strongest fighters in The Gauntlet and a member of the Golden Age, and he was here to break HurricaneRed's winning streak before he could face Kuroninja Gold at Summer Showdown. MammothRanger got into the ring, and the match was ready to go.

HurricaneRed charged at MammothRanger, who grabbed him and put him into a chokeslam. MammothRanger then went for a cover on HurricaneRed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and started pushing MammothRanger into a corner. He then attacked MammothRanger with chops to his torso. HurricaneRed then walked to the other corner and ran toward MammothRanger. MammothRanger then grabbed HurricaneRed and lifted him up with one hand, but HurricaneRed took him down with a dropkick. He then went for a cover on MammothRanger.

1...2...

MammothRanger kicked out and picked HurricaneRed up, but before he could deliver a Mammoth Slam to HurricaneRed, HurricaneRed took down MammothRanger with a backstabber, and then he climbed up to the top rope. MammothRanger got up, but HurricaneRed took him down with a missile dropkick. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneRed had protected his winning streak, and at Summer Showdown, he would put that undefeated streak on the line against Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Silver and AbareKiller were walking, when they ran into Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue. Ryusoul Red was upset that he, Gokai Silver, and AbareKiller lost the Gauntlet Trios Championship to the Underworld, and then he challenged Gokai Silver and AbareKiller to a match at Summer Showdown. Gokai Silver accepted.

* * *

 **2\. Shironinger vs Ryusoul Pink vs Chameleon Green**

In this match, whoever won would become the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Champion after Summer Showdown, which would either be Shinken Pink or Shinken Yellow.

First, Shironinger made her entrance and walked to the ring. She was already going to have a match against Anti-Kuroninja at Summer Showdown, but she also wanted to win the Women's Championship. Shironinger went into the ring and waited for her opponents.

Ryusoul Pink then made her entrance. She wasn't appearing on the card for Summer Showdown, but if she won this match, she would have a chance at the next event, since the winner of this match would become the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

Finally, Chameleon Green, who was also one half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made her entrance, holding up her Women's Tag Team Championship belt for everyone to see. Chameleon Green then went into the ring, and the match could begin.

When the bell rang, both Ryusoul Pink and Chameleon Green pushed Shironinger out of the ring, and then began to fight each other. Chameleon Green tried to take down Ryusoul Pink with a spinning heel kick, but Ryusoul Pink grabbed Chameleon Green's leg and took her down with a fisherman suplex. She then went for a cover on Chameleon Green, but Chameleon green kicked out of it. Chameleon Green and Ryusoul Pink then exchanged strikes. Shironinger got back up and took out Ryusoul Pink with a dropkick, but Chameleon Green took Shironinger down with a superkick. Chameleon Green then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and started throwing punches at Chameleon Green, before finishing her off with the discus lariat. Shironinger then went for the pin to Chameleon Green.

1...

Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja started walking out, holding the same emerald green glowstick from last time. Shironinger turned around and saw Anti-Kuroninja, and tried to tell him to leave. Chameleon Green then rolled up the distracted Shironinger.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green wins by pinfall.**

Chameleon Green had won the 3-way, which meant that she was the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship after Summer Showdown. Anti-Kuroninja walked closer to the ring and clapped slowly, but Shironinger got up and dove out of the ring, landing on Anti-Kuroninja.

* * *

Backstage, Deathryuger and the rest of the Underworld were meeting with each other. Deathryuger, Ryusoul Gold, and Kamen Rider Necrom were holding the Trios Championship, Kamen Rider Specter was going after the Rider-Division Championship, and Zyuoh The World wasn't doing anything. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Rogue, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva appeared, saying that they had unfinished business with the Underworld, and that they wanted the Trios Championship. Ryusoul Gold accepted the match for Summer Showdown.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Shishi Red vs Patoren1 - 2 out of 3 falls**

This was the main event, where Shishi Red and Patoren1 would face each other in a 2 out of 3 falls match. The other red rangers on their team - Houou Soldier and Lupin Red - were going to face each other at Summer Showdown for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. In this match, both Shishi Red and Patoren1 had to defeat the other fighter twice if they wanted to win.

First, Shishi Red made his entrance, walking toward the ring. He started this rivalry with Patoren1 after winning against him very easily 2 weeks ago. Now, he was ready to finish what he started.

Patoren1 then made his entrance next, hoping to defeat Shishi Red. He walked to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

Shishi Red charged at Patoren1 and took him down with a double knee drop. He then went for a cover, but Patoren1 kicked out right away. Patoren1 then grabbed Shishi Red's arm, but Shishi Red used his other arm to punch Patoren1 in the face. Shishi Red then took down Patoren1 with a DDT and went for a cover.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and put Shishi Red into an armbar. Shishi Red had no choice but to submit.

 **Shishi Red - 0, Patoren1 - 1**

Shishi Red then pushed Patoren1 into a corner and then took him down with a running knee. Shishi Red then went for another running knee, but Patoren1 got out of the way and used the top rope to take down Shishi Red with a flying forearm. Shishi Red had landed next to the ropes, so he grabbed them so that Patoren1 couldn't attack him further. Shishi Red then took down Patoren1 with an uppercut, and then began charging up energy for his finisher. Patoren1 got up, and Shishi Red took him down with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shishi Red - 1, Patoren1 - 1**

Now, it was the final fall. Whoever scored this one would be the winner of this match. Both Shishi Red and Patoren1 brawled in the center of the ring, and then, out of nowhere, Shishi Red attempted a vertical suplex. However, Patoren1 ended up taking down Shishi Red with a brainbuster instead. Patoren1 then went over to where Shishi Red was so he could put him into an armbar, but Shishi Red rolled out of the ring. He then climbed back in from the other side and rolled up Patoren1 from behind.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out, and Shishi Red went for a superkick, but Patoren1 knew it was coming and grabbed Shishi Red's leg. He then took down Shishi Red with a fireman's carry slam. Patoren1 then grabbed Shishi Red's arm and put him into an armlock. Shishi Red ended up submitting to Patoren1.

 **Shishi Red - 1, Patoren1 - 2**

 **Patoren1 wins by submission.**

Patoren1 had defeated Shishi Red. The Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, ran from the stage to the ring to check up on Shishi Red, while Lupin Red arrived to congratulate Patoren1. Lupin Red then took out Houou Soldier with a russian leg sweep and then held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, while looking down at Houou Soldier.


	71. Summer Showdown '19

Tonight, the fighters are all ready. 8 fighters from the Kamen Rider division have a chance to win the Rider-Division Championship in a ladder match, Shinken Yellow will be facing Shinken Pink with the Gauntlet Women's Championship on the line, Kuroninja Gold will face HurricaneRed, Houou Soldier will defend the Ultimate Championship against Lupin Red, and finally, in the main event, Kuroninja and Shurikenger will face the Gouraigers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

This...is Summer Showdown '19.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Mach vs Kamen Rider Orga vs Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Geiz vs Kamen Rider Killbas vs Kamen Rider Ouja vs Kamen Rider Specter vs Kamen Rider Zi-O - Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match**

To start off Summer Showdown, the ladders were set up outside the ring, and the Rider-Division Championship was hanging from the ceiling. The first one to climb up the ladders and get the Rider-Division Championship would become the new Rider-Division Champion.

First, Kamen Rider Mach made his way to the ring in his Deadheat Mach form. He then rushed to the ring. Mach was part of this match because he was the former Rider-Division Champion, but he didn't take the fall when he lost the title to Kamen Rider Zi-O, which meant he had a rematch. Kamen Rider Mach was hoping to win back the Rider-Division Championship in this match.

Next, Kamen Rider Orga made his way to the ring. He was part of the ladder match because he was given a Rider-Division Championship title shot after defeating Akuroninja's team at Ultimate Power along with Kuroninja and a few others. Now, he wanted the Rider-Division Championship more than ever.

Kamen Rider Build then made his entrance. He was a former Rider-Division Champion, and he was one of the fighters who qualified for this match. Kamen Rider Build was hoping for another run as the Rider-Division Champion.

Kamen Rider Geiz made his way to the ring next. He wanted to win the Rider-Division Championship, just like the others, but Kamen Rider Zi-O was going to be one of the other fighters in this match.

Next, Kamen Rider Killbas made his entrance. He represented the Blood Tribe. However, unlike his tag team partner, Kamen Rider Evol, he had no experience with the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Killbas went to the ring to await the other fighters.

Kamen Rider Ouja was the next fighter to enter, and he made his entrance through the audience instead of the stage. He qualified for this match after defeating Kamen Rider Grease in a match with no disqualifications. Now, he could attack anyone with ladders, so everyone had to be prepared.

Representing the Underworld, the next fighter was Kamen Rider Specter, who made his entrance in his Deep Specter form. Kamen Rider Specter wanted to win the Rider-Division Championship to win more championship gold for the Underworld. Kamen Rider Specter joined the other challengers as they awaited the champion.

Kamen Rider Zi-O, the Rider-Division Champion, then made his entrance without his championship belt (since it was hanging above the ring), but he had a new entrance theme and a new form: Grand Zi-O. Kamen Rider Woz was with him, but he left after Kamen Rider Zi-O left the stage and entered the ring. Now that all 8 fighters were in the ring, the match could start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Ouja went for Kamen Rider Mach and took him out with a clothesline. He then got thrown out by the other riders. After that, Kamen Rider Zi-O started fighting Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Build fought Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Geiz fought Kamen Rider Killbas. Kamen Rider Zi-O took out Kamen Rider Orga with a DDT, while Kamen Rider Specter took down Kamen Rider Build with a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Killbas was trying to grab Kamen Rider Geiz, but Kamen Rider Geiz threw him out of the ring with an enzuigiri followed by a clothesline. Kamen Rider Mach, who was outside, recovered and pulled a ladder out. He then put it in the ring and went back inside, taking out both Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Orga by diving on them. Kamen Rider Specter then ran toward Kamen Rider Mach, who blocked him with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Mach then set up the ladder and began to climb, but Kamen Rider Ouja pushed the ladder down.

Outside the ring, Kamen Rider Killbas recovered, and he had set up a ladder outside the ring. The ladder was lying down on the ring apron and the barricade. He then went back inside, only for Kamen Rider Build to take him down with a superkick. Kamen Rider Build then set up the ladder in the ring, and Kamen Rider Ouja picked up another ladder. He used it to hit Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Mach, but then Kamen Rider Orga took the ladder out of Kamen Rider Ouja's hands and hit him with the Omega Driver. Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Specter then climbed up the ladder, both of them reaching for the Rider-Division title. Kamen Rider Killbas then grabbed Kamen Rider Build and threw him off the ladder. Kamen Rider Geiz then picked up the other ladder in the ring and set it up next to the one that Kamen Rider Killbas and Specter were on. He then climbed up the ladder and jumped to the other side, taking out Kamen Rider Killbas with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Zi-O then climbed the ladder, and started brawling with Kamen Rider Build on top.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Ouja ended up outside, along with Kamen Rider Mach. Kamen Rider Ouja was about to chokeslam Kamen Rider Mach into the ladder set up by Killbas earlier, but Kamen Rider Geiz saved Mach by diving in between the top and middle ropes and landing on Kamen Rider Ouja. then two of them then suplexed Kamen Rider Ouja into the ladder, destroying the ladder. Kamen Rider Mach then started brawling with Kamen Rider Geiz in the ring.

At the top of the ladder, Kamen Rider Zi-O had pushed Kamen Rider Build off the ladder, and now he was ready to get the Rider-Division Championship and successfully defend his title. Suddenly, 3 new Kamen Riders appeared. They were Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas, being led by Kamen Rider Barlckxs. Zonjis and Zamonas rushed into the ring and pushed the ladder that Kamen Rider Zi-O was on so that Zi-O would fall before he could get the Rider-Division Championship. They then picked up Kamen Rider Zi-O and took him down with an aided snap swinging neckbreaker before leaving with Barlckxs.

Kamen Rider Mach then took out Kamen Rider Geiz with a dropkick and rushed into the ring. He climbed up the other ladder that was set up and grabbed the Rider-Division Championship.

 **Kamen Rider Mach wins the ladder match and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach had successfully used his rematch and got the Rider-Division Championship back. He celebrated his victory over the others and left the ring.

* * *

 **2\. The Dream Team vs Go-on Wings - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

After all the ladders were removed from the ring, the next match was ready to start.

First, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, also known as the Dream Team, made their way to the ring. They were challenging the Go-on Wings for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. This team started when Kamen Rider Cross-Z failed to enter the Rider-Division Championship ladder match, and Momoninger failed to get a title shot at Summer Showdown. The two then decided to team up. Cross-Z and Momoninger went into the ring, awaiting the champions.

The Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings, made their entrance next. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver held up the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. These 2 had been teamping up with each other for years, while Cross-Z and Momoninger only teamed up recently, so the Go-on Wings were very confident in this match.

The match started with Go-on Silver and Momoninger in the ring. Go-on Silver charged at Momoninger and pushed her into a corner. She then went for a running kick, but Momoninger dodged the attack and took down Go-on Silver with a clothesline. However, Go-on Silver got up and took down Momoninger with a dropkick. She then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Momoninger with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver then went for the cover on Momoninger.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Go-on Silver then tagged in Go-on Gold, who hit Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a flying forearm. Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up and responded by punching Go-on Gold in the face, before knocking him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was about to go for the cover, but then Go-on Gold rolled out of the way. He then got up and took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a spinning heel kick. Go-on Gold then climbed to the top rope and was about to go for a shooting star press, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up and grabbed Go-on Gold. He then took him down with a powerbomb and tagged in Momoninger. Momoninger charged at Go-on Gold, who rolled out of the way and tagged in Go-on Silver.

Go-on Silver charged at Momoninger, who stunner her with a superkick. Momoninger then finished off Go-on Silver with a snap swinging neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Dream Team win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger had defeated the Go-on Wings, and they were the new Mixed Tag Team Champions. They got the championship belts and left the ring.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Rogue vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold, all representing the Underworld, had won the Gauntlet Trios Championship from Gokai Silver, Ryusoul Red, and AbareKiller. Now, they had to defend those titles against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Rogue, who all had some unfinished business with the Underworld.

First, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Rogue. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost used to be members of the Underworld, but left after feeling like the Underworld was becoming too weak. Dark Kiva then lost to Deathryuger at Ultimate Power, while Dark GHost lost to another Underworld member, Kamen Rider Specter. Now, the Underworld had a new member, Ryusoul Gold, and they had won the Trios Championship. Dark Kiva and Dark Ghost found Kamen Rider Rogue to help them, and they were going to take the Trios Championship from the Underworld.

Next, the Gauntlet Trios Champions entered the ring to Deathryuger's entrance music. First, Ryusoul Gold and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance, with Deathryuger leading them. They all held up the Gauntlet Trios Championship for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Deathryuger was ready to defeat Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and his team so they could move on and expand the Underworld's conquest in The Gauntlet.

The match started with Ryusoul Gold and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost charged at Ryusoul Gold and took him down instantly with a clothesline. He then picked him up and put him in the position for the tombstone piledriver. However, Ryusoul Gold wasn't going to lose easily. He got out of the tombstone piledriver position and took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a suplex. Ryusoul Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, who charged into the ring and pushed Ryusoul Gold down. He then challenged Deathryuger to step in the ring. Ryusoul Gold then tagged in Deathryuger, but then Dark Kiva tagged in Kamen Rider Rogue. Unlike Dark Kiva, though, Kamen Rider Rogue was ready to fight, and he overpowered Deathryuger with several punches. Kamen Rider Rogue then went for the Crocodile Chokeslam, but Deathryuger threw him down instead by pulling on his arm. Deathryuger then positioned himself for a superkick, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost got into the ring and took down Deathryuger with a tombstone piledriver. He then left before the referee noticed. Kamen Rider Rogue then grabbed Deathryuger and took him down with the Crocodile Chokeslam. He then went for the pin.

1...

Ryusoul Gold quickly got into the ring and broke up the pinfall. Kamen Rider Rogue then grabbed him and chokeslammed him out of the ring, but Deathryuger rolled Kamen Rider Rogue up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Rogue then kicked out. Deathryuger tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who charged at Kamen Rider Rogue and took him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Rogue then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, who charged at Kamen Rider Necrom, but Necrom was ready. He tagged in Deathryuger, and the two of them took out Kamen Rider Dark Kiva with a double dropkick. Deathryuger then finished Dark Kiva off with his finisher, a somersault reverse DDT, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

The 3 members of the Underworld had successfully defended their title, and they were ready for the next challenger after Summer Showdown.

* * *

 **4\. Gokai Silver & AbareKiller vs Ryusoul Red & Ryusoul Blue**

At Ultimate Power, Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, and Ryusoul Red won the Trios Championship. However, after losing the titles to the Underworld, there was a bit of tension between Gokai Silver and Ryusoul Red.

First, representing the Six Squad, Gokai Silver and AbareKiller made their entrance. Gokai Silver wasn't doing as well as last time, and he wanted to move back up and prove he still had something in him. As for AbareKiller, he was ready to fight anyone. The two of them went into the ring and waited for their opponents.

The Ryusoulgers made their entrance next. Ryusoul Red & Ryusoul Blue entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Ryusoul Blue and AbareKiller in the ring. Ryusoul Blue tried to observe AbareKiller's movement. AbareKiller charged at him, but Ryusoul Blue performed an arm drag on AbareKiller. He then took down AbareKiller with a DDT and went for a cover.

1...2...

AbareKiller then kicked out and charged at Ryusoul Blue, who tagged in Ryusoul Red. Ryusoul Red then stared at AbareKiller with an intimidating look. AbareKiller then grabbed Ryusoul Red in the face, but Ryusoul Red started punching AbareKiller to escape. AbareKiller then tagged in Gokai Silver, who charged into the ring. Gokai Silver started to punch Ryusoul Red multiple times, but Ryusoul Red dodged one of the punches and tagged in Ryusoul Blue. Gokai Silver, however, was ready for that, and took down Ryusoul Blue with a superman punch. He then went to a corner and waiter for Ryusoul Blue to get up. Once he did, Gokai Silver charged at Ryusoul Blue and took him down with a Spear. Gokai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Silver and AbareKiller win by pinfall.**

Gokai Silver and AbareKiller had defeated Ryusoul Red. Hopefully this meant that they could move up and reach Ultimate Championship level again.

* * *

 **5\. Shinken Pink vs Shinken Yellow - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

After Shinken Yellow won the Gauntlet Women's Championship with the support of Kuroninja, she defended it against 3 challengers at Ultimate Power, and now, she needed to defend it against someone she knew very well: Shinken Pink. Shinken Pink was chosen as a way for Shinken Yellow to prove herself, because Shinken Yellow still believed she hadn't proven that she was worthy of the Women's Championship yet. Both Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow were part of the same Sentai team, but they were going to put that aside for now.

First, Shinken Pink made her entrance, taking her time and slowly walking to the ring. She was ready to win the Gauntlet Women's Championship, even if it was against another Shinkenger. Shinken Pink went into the ring and waited for Shinken Yellow to make her way to the ring.

Shinken Yellow then made her entrance. Her entrance to the ring was shorter than Shinken Pink's incredibly long entrance to the ring. She walked to the ring and held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

When the bell rang, both Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink shook hands. After that, though, Shinken Yellow took down Shinken Pink with a clothesline and went for a cover right away.

1...

Shinken Pink kicked out. She then charged at Shinken Yellow and went for a kick, but Shinken Yellow dodged it. Shinken Pink then went for a clothesline, but Shinken Yellow dodged Shinken Pink. Shinken Pink, however, wasn't finished. She turned around and hit Shinken Yellow with a back elbow before taking her down with a DDT. Shinken Pink went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and picked Shinken Pink up. The two then circled around each other. Shinken Pink charged at Shinken Yellow again, but Shinken Yellow dodged the attack. Shinken Pink then went onto the middle rope in the corner and did a backflip off. She then landed on Shinken Yellow and covered her, but Shinken Yellow kicked out right away. Shinken Yellow then went for a discus clothesline and took Shinken Pink down. Shinken Yellow then climbed tp the top rope and finished Shinken Pink off with her finisher, the _Land Slicer._ Shinken Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Yellow wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Shinken Yellow had defeated Shinken Pink, and retained her title. She now agreed with the fact that she was worthy of being the champion, and she didn't need Kuroninja or anyone else to help her win the title. Shinken Yellow helped Shinken Pink up, and the two went to the back.

* * *

 **6\. Gokai Black vs Lupin X vs Oushi Black - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This match was a 3-way for the All-Star Championship. It was supposed to be a 1-on-1 match, but it was changed to a 3-way when a match to determine the next challenger resulted in a double count-out. Oushi Black decided to take on both challengers.

First, Gokai Black made his entrance to the ring. Right now, he was the only member of the En4cers who was part of a match at Summer Showdown. Not even Akuroninja was part of the card, especially since he hadn't been seen since his loss at Ultimate Power against Kuroninja. Gokai Black was planning on winning the All-Star Championship so that the En4cers would rise again.

Next, Lupin X made his entrance to the ring. He had lost to Oushi Black before as Patoren X, but now, he was more familiar with Oushi Black's fighting style, and decided to use a more technical approach to this match. However, he had to be careful, because he also had to deal with Gokai Black. Lupin X had won the All-Star Championship in his debut in The Gauntlet, and he was ready to win it back.

Finally, the All-Star Champion, Oushi Black, made his entrance. He charged into the ring, holding up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. Oushi Black was ready to take on both Gokai Black and Lupin X at the same time, because after winning the title, he wanted to defend it like a true champion, and he was ready to accept all challengers.

The match was ready to start, and before the bell rang, Gokai Black threw Lupin X out of the ring and hit Oushi Black with a low blow. The bell then rang, and Gokai Black went for a cover.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and picked Gokai Black up, taking him down with a fireman's carry slam. He was about to go for the pin, but then Lupin X got back into the ring and challenged him. Lupin X and Oushi Black then had a brawl in the middle of the ring, while Gokai Black waited outside. Lupin X then punched Oushi Black in the face, and then took him down with a suplex. Lupin X then tried to put Oushi Black into an armbar, but Oushi Black lifted up Lupin X and took him down with a suplex of his own. Gokai Black then went back in the ring and grabbed Oushi Black in the face, blocking his view. Gokai Black then took down Oushi Black with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and threw Gokai Black out of the ring. Lupin X then charged at Oushi Black and took him down with a dropkick. He then climbed up to the top rope and landed on Oushi Black with a Frog Splash, before going for a cover.

1...

Oushi Black kicked out, but Lupin X was prepared for that. He grabbed Oushi Black, picked him up, and put him into a full nelson submission. Oushi Black was fighting out of it, but then Gokai Black recovered. He got into the ring and rolled up Lupin X from behind.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked Gokai Black in the face, and Gokai Black rolled out of the ring. Lupin X then grabbed Oushi Black's arm and started pulling on it, putting Oushi Black into the armbar. Oushi Black tried to fight out of it, but in the end, he submitted to Lupin X.

 **Lupin X wins by submission and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Lupin X had won his second All-Star Championship against Oushi Black. He had won the title in his debut, and he was ready to defend it again.

* * *

 **7\. Anti-Kuroninja vs Shironinger**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger used to be tag team partners, which started because of Anti-Kuroninja's desire to have Shironinger to himself. They won the Mixed Tag Team Championship, but Shironinger didn't agree with how they won the titles. Shironinger then challenged for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Ultimate Power, which meant that she and Anti-Kuroninja couldn't defend the titles then. They then lost the titles after Ultimate Power, and that was when Shironinger left Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja claimed that all of Shironinger's achievements all had something to do with Anti-Kuroninja, and without him, Shironinger would be nothing. Shironinger then challenged Anti-Kuroninja to a match at Summer Showdown, where she said that after she won, she wanted _nothing_ to do with Anti-Kuroninja.

First, Anti-Kuroninja made his entrance. However, his entrance was different now. It had blue-green lights and some new entrance music. Anti-Kuroninja then made his entrance, holding an emerald green glowstick. He was getting power from something similar to what Kuroninja used. Anti-Kuroninja also had added some emerald green accents on his light grey outfit. Anti-Kuroninja held up the glowstick as he walked to the ring, and stayed in there while waiting for Shironinger.

Shironinger then made her entrance, ready to take on Anti-Kuroninja and move on. She made her entrance and noticed Anti-Kuroninja's new outfit. However, that didn't change her state of mind. She was still determined in defeated Anti-Kuroninja. Shironinger went into the ring and immediately slapped Anti-Kuroninja in the face.

The bell rang and the match was officially started. Shironinger started beating up Anti-Kuroninja really easily. Anti-Kuroninja responded with an elbow to Shironinger's face. He then went out of the ring and started searching underneath for something. Shironinger went out of the ring to put Anti-Kuroninja back in the ring, but then Anti-Kuroninja pulled out a bottle of perfume. He sprayed it in Shironinger's face, and then took her down with a DDT. Anti-Kuroninja then threw Shironinger back into the ring and put her into a submission move known as the _Sharpshooter._ It looked like Shironinger was going to submit.

However, Shironinger didn't submit. She fought her way out of the Sharpshooter and crawled to the ropes to break out. Shironinger then took out Anti-Kuroninja with a few punches and a discus lariat, and then she went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shironinger wins by pinfall.**

Shironinger had defeated Anti-Kuroninja, and she was ready to move on and focus on other things, such as the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

* * *

 **8\. Lupin Yellow & Patoren3 vs Chameleon Green & Washi Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

The Kyurangers had held the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship for a long time ever since they became the first to hold the title. Now, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 were hoping to end their long title reign once and for all.

First, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 both walked to the ring. They didn't really do well as a team, but they were both eligible to challenge for the Women's Tag Team Championship, so they decided to team up to win the titles. The two of them waited in the ring for the champions to arrive.

Next, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made their way to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. They had held on to the belts for a long time, and they weren't planning on losing the titles. The 2 Kyurangers went into the ring, ready to fight.

The match started with Lupin Yellow and Washi Pink in the ring. Washi Pink went for a spinning heel kick on Lupin Yellow, but Lupin Yellow dodged the attack. She then tagged in Patoren3, who grabbed Washi Pink's arm and started twisting it. Washi Pink escaped by elbowing Patoren3 with her other arm, and then she took down Patoren3 with a dragonscrew leg whip. Washi Pink then went for a cover on Patoren3.

1...2...

Patoren3 kicked out and tagged in Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow charged at Washi Pink, who took her down with a superkick. Washi Pink tagged Chameleon Green in, and the two of them picked Lupin Yellow up and took her down with a double powerslam. Chameleon Green then went for a cover on Lupin Yellow.

1...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and took down Chameleon Green with a clothesline. She went for a cover, but Chameleon Green rolled out of the way and got up. She then went for a dropkick, but missed. Lupin Yellow then kicked Chameleon Green in the face and went for a cover.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out and took out Lupin Yellow with a clothesline. She then tagged in Washi Pink, who climbed to the top rope and jumped off with a 450 Splash. However, Lupin Yellow rolled out of the way. Lupin Yellow then got Washi Pink and dragged her over to her corner. Lupin Yellow tagged in Patoren3, and they finished Washi Pink off with a russian leg sweep/running clothesline combination. Patoren3 then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Patoren3 and Lupin Yellow win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

After a very long title reign, the Kyurangers were no longer the Women's Tag Team Champions. Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 had finally defeated them, and they were now the 2nd Women's Tag Team Champions.

* * *

 **9\. Kuroninja Gold vs HurricaneRed**

At Ultimate Power, HurricaneRed made his debut, and ever since, he has remained undefeated in The Gauntlet, with even a victory over Kuroninja. This got the attention of the Golden Age, especially since the Gouraigers were a part of that faction. Kuroninja Gold made an offer to HurricaneRed to join the Golden Age, but he refused. Kuroninja Gold then vowed to put an end to HurricaneRed's winning streak and give him his first loss in The Gauntlet.

First, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance, being accompanied by MammothRanger. Kuroninja Gold slowly walked to the ring, ready to finish off HurricaneRed and show him what it was like to lose. Kuroninja Gold was also holding a large, gold sword, which he dropped before entering the ring.

HurricaneRed then made his entrance. He had defeated many of the strongest opponents in The Gauntlet since his debut, and has remained undefeated. HurricaneRed made his way to the ring, ready to defeat Kuroninja Gold and add another win to his streak.

The match then began, and immediately, Kuroninja Gold rushed at HurricaneRed and took him out with a running knee to the face. Kuroninja Gold then went for a cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and fought back with several punches and a kick to the face. He then took Kuroninja Gold down with a dropkick, but then MammothRanger got into the ring and tried to attack HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed then pushed MammothRanger out of the ring, and he was kicked out by the referee. Kuroninja Gold then rolled up HurricaneRed for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, but only had enough strength to get on his knees. Unfortunately, that was the position for Kuroninja Gold's finisher, the _Gold Rush_. Kuroninja Gold was about to finish HurricaneRed off with the _Gold Rush_ , but then HurricaneRed grabbed Kuroninja Gold's leg before it could hit. He then picked him up and took him down with an electric chair driver. HurricaneRed then climbed to the top rope and took down Kuroninja Gold with a missile dropkick. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneRed had defeated the leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold, and added another victory to his winning streak.

* * *

 **10\. Lupin Red vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, and it was between Lupin Red and Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier wanted to face someone else for the title, but Lupin Red won a match to determine the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship. Now, Lupin Red was determined to steal Houou Soldier's treasure.

First, Lupin Red made his entrance. He made his way to the ring and waited for Houou Soldier to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, made his entrance. He was determined to make sure that everyone would remember his legendary title reign. Houou Soldier held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. As he walked to the ring, there was a lot of pyrotechnics and fireworks everywhere.

The match then began, and Lupin Red rolled up Houou Soldier right away.

1...

Houou Soldier kicked out, but then Lupin Red took him down with a dropkick. He then climbed to the top rope and went for a moonsault off the top rope, but then Houou Soldier rolled out of the way. Houou Soldier then picked up Lupin Red and took him down with a DDT. Houou Soldier went to the top rope, determined to finish it off with the Phoenix Splash, however, Lupin Red also rolled out of the way. Lupin Red then started attacking Houou Soldier before taking him down with a snap suplex and going for a cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and picked up Lupin Red. He then took him down with a DDT and then climbed to the top rope. Houou Soldier then finished off Lupin Red with the Phoenix Splash and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Houou Soldier had defeated Lupin Red and retained the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. However, as soon as he got the belt back, the lights went out. After a few seconds, they went back on, but someone was behind Houou Soldier. It was Akuroninja, who hadn't been seen in weeks. Akuroninja then started signaling at the stage for someone to come over. Some entrance music played, and out came Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon picked Houou Soldier up and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster, before standing tall with Akuroninja. Akuroninja then stole the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship and took it with him backstage.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: YOZORA vs the Gouraigers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

After Ultimate Gauntletmania, Kuroninja announced that he was planning on going for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. He also revealed Shurikenger as his tag team partner, and together, they would be known as YOZORA, which meant 'night sky'. At Ultimate Power, Kuroninja, Shurikenger, and 3 others defeated Akuroninja's team, and Kuroninja and Shurikenger asked for a tag team title shot. The Gouraigers believed that YOZORA weren't qualified for tag team title contention yet, but they were still going to face at Summer Showdown.

First, the challengers, Kuroninja and Shurikenger, made their entrance. The lights were deep pink, and Kuroninja had deep pink accents on his black suit. He was also holding a deep pink glowstick on his way to the ring. Kuroninja and Shurikenger, the team known as YOZORA, were ready to win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship once and for all.

Next, the Gouraigers made their entrance. They both represented the Golden Age, and they were ready to defend their titles. However, they did _not_ hold up their titles for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. The Gouraigers were ready to defeat YOZORA, whom they didn't see as a threat to their title reign.

The match started with Shurikenger and KabutoRaiger in the ring. Shurikenger offered a handshake to KabutoRaiger, but he rejected it. KabutoRaiger then attacked Shurikenger with a series of knife-edge chops, before finishing it with a suplex. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them started beating down Shurikenger. KuwagaRaiger then picked Shurikenger up, but Shurikenger took down KuwagaRaiger with a hurricanrana and tagged in Kuroninja.

Kuroninja entered the ring and took down KuwagaRaiger with a clothesline. He then helped him up and challenged KabutoRaiger. KuwagaRaiger tagged KabutoRaiger in, but then the two of them charged at Kuroninja. Kuroninja then took down both of them at the same time with a dropkick, and then went for a cover on KabutoRaiger.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tried to punch Kuroninja, who grabbed KabutoRaiger's wrist. For some reason, Kuroninja's grip was tighter than usual. Kuroninja used this tight grip to put KabutoRaiger into a wristlock. KabutoRaiger tried to escape the wristlock, but couldn't. KuwagaRaiger then attacked Kuroninja from behind and broke up the wristlock before KabutoRaiger could submit.

Shurikenger then went into the ring and threw KuwagaRaiger out of the ring. He then dove out of the ring, into KuwagaRaiger. Kuroninja, meanwhile, was fighting KabutoRaiger, and KabutoRaiger went for a jumping cutter, but Kuroninja grabbed KabutoRaiger and took him out with an airplane spin. Kuroninja then waited for KabutoRaiger to get up. KabutoRaiger got up, and Kuroninja finished him off with the _Dead Heat Driver._ Kuroninja then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **YOZORA wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger had successfully defeated the Gouraigers and won the tag team championship, a title that Kuroninja hadn't won before. The Gouraigers then realized they had underestimated YOZORA and offered to shake hands. Shurikenger and Kuroninja both agreed, and for some reason, Kuroninja had a very strong grip when shaking hands with the Gouraigers. It turned out to be a trap, because Kuroninja Gold appeared and attacked Kuroninja and Shurikenger from behind. He then introduced the other tag team in the Golden Age: Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. These 2 said that they were the next in line after Summer Showdown. Ryusoul Green picked up Kuroninja and took him down again with a superkick, while Ryusoul Black took picked up Shurikenger and laid him down with a full nelson facebuster. The two of them held up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship before leaving with the rest of the Golden Age. However, Kuroninja and Shurikenger still got up and celebrated their tag team title victory.


	72. Chapter 72

At Summer Showdown, in the main event, YOZORA, the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, faced off against the Gouraigers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Both teams gave it their all, but in the end, only one could walk out as champion, and that team was YOZORA. Kuroninja and Shurikenger are now the current Tag Team Champions.

However, that's not all. Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, has something to say about the attack on him from Lord Drakkon and Akuroninja at the end of Summer Showdown.

* * *

 **1\. Kuroninja and Shurikenger's victory celebration**

At Summer Showdown, Kuroninja had won the Tag Team Championship for the first time, with the help of Shurikenger. Now, he was going to celebrate his victory.

First, Kuroninja and Shurikenger made their entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. They had defeated the Gouraigers, something that other tag teams were unable to do. As they walked to the ring, many people in the audience were cheering for them.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "It is I, Kuroninja! This is Shurikenger, and we are your NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

The crowd then cheered loudly.

"The Gouraigers have held these titles for such a long time," Kuroninja said, "but we did what no other team could do, and we beat the Gouraigers and won these titles!"

"It's not over yet, though," Shurikenger said. "Since we're the new champions, we need a new challenger."

"I have just the team in mind," Kuroninja said. "They didn't need to attack us, though. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, get over here!"

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black then made their entrance next. They walked to the ring, and Ryusoul Green was holding a microphone.

"So, you're challenging us, huh?" Ryusoul Green said. "You made the right choice. However, we're more dangerous than the Gouraigers. In fact, if we were the ones facing the Gouraigers at Summer Showdown instead of you, the result would still be the same, and the Gouraigers would lose to us. In other words...we accept your challenge."

"We still need to prepare, though," Ryusoul Black said. "You can't just schedule a match right away, so we'll see you at the next big event...Power Surge."

The two Ryusoulgers walked away.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Zyuoh The World**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Rogue failed to win the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Now, he was going to take on Zyuoh The World, the only member of the Underworld who didn't appear at Summer Showdown.

First, Kamen Rider Rogue made his way to the ring. He was ready to take on Zyuoh The World and avenge his loss at Summer Showdown to the other members of the Underworld.

Zyuoh The World then made his entrance. Having not fought at Summer Showdown, he was all warmed up for this match. Zyuoh The World went into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Rogue charged at Zyuoh The World and shoved him into the corner. He then attacked with several clotheslines, but then Zyuoh The World grabbed Kamen Rider Rogue's arm and slashed Kamen Rider Rogue in the torso. Zyuoh The World then chokeslammed Kamen Rider Rogue down. Kamen Rider Rogue got up and started punching Zyuoh The World, but then Zyuoh The World took Kamen Rider Rogue down with a two-handed chokeslam. Zyuoh The World then began charging up energy for his finisher. Kamen Rider Rogue got up, but Zyuoh The World finished him off with the _World's End_ and went for a cover.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had defeated Kamen Rider Rogue in his return, and now he was ready for another challenge.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja Gold was with the Gouraigers, who didn't have the Tag Team Championship belts this time.

"Congratulations, HurricaneRed," Kuroninja Gold said, "you defeated me. Unlike some fighters like Gokai Silver, you proved that you have a place here, even if you didn't want to join the Golden Age. However, there's still one member of my club who has unfinished business with you. He wants to put an end to your losing streak, and that match is happening next."

* * *

 **3\. Kyoryu Black vs HurricaneRed**

Even though HurricaneRed had defeated Kuroninja Gold at Summer Showdown, one member of the Golden Age, Kyoryu Black, who didn't do anything at Summer Showdown, wanted to face HurricaneRed, believing that he could end the winning streak.

First, Kyoryu Black made his entrance on his own, representing the Golden Age. The leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold, didn't really care that he lost to HurricaneRed anymore, but Kyoryu Black wanted to do what Kuroninja Gold couldn't do and be the first to defeat HurricaneRed. Kyoryu Black went into the ring and waited for HurricaneRed.

HurricaneRed then made his entrance. Ever since his debut, he was undefeated in The Gauntlet, and now, he had another challenger. HurricaneRed walked to the ring...

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ouja ran out of the stage from behind and hit HurricaneRed on the head with a chair. Kyoryu Black saw Kamen Rider Ouja and stepped out of the ring, running away. Kamen Rider Ouja then put HurricaneRed into a chokehold, and HurricaneRed became unconscious. The security then rushed to the ring and pulled Kamen Rider Ouja away from HurricaneRed, dragging him out of the building. HurricaneRed then woke up, but couldn't move yet, so the staff helped him up and took him backstage.

* * *

When they arrived backstage, HurricaneRed knew what Kamen Rider Ouja was doing. He was challenging him to a match. HurricaneRed accepted, and that match would be scheduled for Power Surge.

Meanwhile, Lupin X was holding the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, and he issued an open challenge to any fighter in The Gauntlet to try and take the title from him.

* * *

 **4\. Shinken Pink vs Chameleon Green**

Before Summer Showdown, Chameleon Green won a match to determine the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship. At Summer Showdown, Shinken Yellow retained the Women's Championship at Summer Showdown against Shinken Pink, and now she had to prepare herself for Chameleon Green.

First, Shinken Pink made her incredibly long entrance to the ring. She slowly walked to the ring, hoping to defeat the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, Chameleon Green. If Shinken Pink could defeat Chameleon Green in this match, it meant that she could earn another chance at the Women's Championship in the future. After about two minutes, Shinken Pink finally arrived in the ring, waiting for Chameleon Green.

Chameleon Green then made her entrance next, and she was ready to take on Shinken Pink and show everyone why she was the next in line for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

The bell rang, and Shinken Pink charged at Chameleon Green. However, Chameleon Green was ready, and she took down Shinken Pink with a kick to the face. Chameleon Green then climbed to the top rope and finished Shinken Pink off with a diving elbow drop. Chameleon Green then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green wins by pinfall.**

After the match, Chameleon Green grabbed a microphone and said that unlike the current Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shinken Yellow, she didn't need someone else's help to win the Women's Championship, and at Power Surge, she was going to take the title from Shinken Yellow.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Zi-O was being interviewed about the attack from Summer Showdown, which prevented him from retaining his Rider-Division Championship in the 8-way ladder match. Zi-O said that even though he lost, he still had a rematch which he was going to use at Power Surge. He also said that he would need to be on the lookout for the new Riders that attacked him and cost him the match.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

In this tag team match, both of these tag teams weren't doing so well in the tag team division right now, but they both had a chance to move up in this match.

First, the team of Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, representing the Underworld, made their entrance. Kamen Rider Necrom was holding his third of the Gauntlet Trios Championship up for everyone to see as he and Specter walked to the ring. These 2 were ready to fight.

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, representing the Six Squad, made their entrance next. These two were former tag team champions, but recently, they were picking up losses again. The two of them walked to the ring, ready for their match.

The match started with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tried to hit Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter dodged the attack and rolled away from Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. He then got up and took out Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Specter then climbed up to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a frog splash before going for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then surrounded Kamen Rider Sepcter and pushed him into a corner. They began beating him up until the referee forced Kamen Rider Kick Hopper to leave the ring. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then clotheslined Kamen Rider Specter, knocking him out, before going for another pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out again, and took out Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a clothesline. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who rushed into the ring and took out Kamen Rider punch Hopper with a dropkick. He then went to a corner, ready to perform his finisher. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper got up and prepared his finisher, the Knockout Punch, but Kamen Rider Necrom was faster, and he finished Punch Hopper off with the _Eyedrop Kick_. Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom went backstage to celebrate, while Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were frustrated.

* * *

When Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper walked backstage, they ran into AbareKiller, who decided to help them pick up victories again. All they had to do was watch AbareKiller's match next week, where AbareKiller would be taking on none other than Ryusoul Gold.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Houou Soldier's message**

At Summer Showdown, Houou Soldier had successfully defended his title against Lupin Red, but after the match, Lord Drakkon and Akuroninja attacked Houou Soldier and stole the title. Houou Soldier had a message for both of them.

First, Houou Soldier walked to the ring. Although he was the Ultimate Champion, he didn't have the title with him because Akuroninja stole it.

"So you probably noticed I don't have the title with me," Houou Soldier said. "I don't have it with me because Akuroninja stole it from me...but I'm still the champion! I hope you're ready, Akuroninja, because once I find you, you will soon begin to realize the power of my legendary-"

Suddenly, Akuroninja's entrance music played, and Akuroninja made his way to the ring with Lord Drakkon, DSR, Zyuoh Crow, Gokai Black, and Kamen Rider Odin behind him. All the En4cers were here, and they began surrounding the ring. Akuroninja was holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

"I'm sorry," Houou Soldier said, "but that title doesn't belong to you."

"It doesn't matter!" Akuroninja said. "Until they give me the title shot I deserve, then I'm keeping the belt hostage, and you'll never be able to defend it!"

Kamen Rider Decade then rushed to the ring.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kamen Rider Decade said. "That title doesn't belong to you."

"This is all your fault," Akuroninja said. "None of this would've happened if I got the title shot I deserved. Instead, you decide to give title shots to lesser fighters such as Kuroninja Gold and Lupin Red!"

"Ok," Kamen Rider Decade said, "how about this? You give back the title to Houou Soldier, and I will give you a match for the Ultimate Championship at Power Surge."

"Deal," Akuroninja said. He dropped the Ultimate Championship on the mat for Houou Soldier to pick up, and he and his En4cers walked away. However, Kamen Rider Decade wasn't done.

"Wait," Kamen Rider Decade said. "That's not the only match I'm making for Power Surge. Lord Drakkon, I'm challenging YOU!"

Lord Drakkon looked like he was about to walk away, but then he went into the ring and stared down at Kamen Rider Decade, before taking him out with a fireman's carry facebuster.


	73. Chapter 73

Tonight, in the main event, Akuroninja and DSR will be taking on a returning Gokai Red and Gokai Blue, who haven't been seen since Kamen Rider Ouja defeated Gokai Red 2 months ago. If Gokai Red's team defeats the current challenger for the Ultimate Championship, then that means that Gokai Red and Gokai Blue could have a chance at the Ultimate Championship later. Will Gokai Red score a victory upon his return, or will Akuroninja ruin Gokai Red's momentum?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Go-on Wings vs Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, now known as the Dream Team, defeated the Go-on Wings and became the new Mixed Tag Team Champions. This was a match to determine the next challenger for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and the Go-on Wings wanted another shot at the title.

First, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver went to the ring, ready to take on the Kyurangers and earn a rematch against the Dream Team. The two of them went into the ring, no longer the mixed tag team champions, and waited for their opponents.

Next, Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink made their entrance. Washi Pink and Chameleon Green had lost the Women's Tag Team Championship to Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, and even though Houou Soldier was the Ultimate Champion, the other Kyurangers felt like they needed to win more titles. Now, Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink had the chance to do just that. If they defeated the Go-on Wings, they had a title shot against the Dream Team. Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink went into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kajiki Yellow and Go-on Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Kajiki Yellow, who moved out of the way. Kajiki Yellow then grabbed Go-on Gold's arm and hit Go-on Gold with a knife-edge chop. Go-on Gold then threw Kajiki Yellow down and landed on him with a standing moonsault. Go-on Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Kajiki Yellow kicked out and pulled Go-on Gold into the Kyurangers' corner. Go-on Gold then did a backflip off the top rope to escape, but Kajiki Yellow had already tagged in Washi Pink. Kajiki Yellow then tripped Go-on Gold, while Washi Pink jumped off the top rope and hit Go-on Gold with a frog splash. Washi Pink then went for the cover.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and tagged in Go-on Silver, who charged at Washi Pink. However, Washi Pink took down Go-on Silver with a dropkick and then dragged her into a corner. Washi Pink then jumped off the top rope and finished off Go-on Silver with a 450 Splash. She then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink win by pinfall.**

The Kyurangers had defeated the Go-on Wings, scoring an upset victory. This also meant that they were the next challengers for the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Power Surge.

* * *

 **2\. AbareKiller vs Ryusoul Gold**

Last week, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper lost to the Underworld, so AbareKiller decided to help them pick up victories again. In this match, AbareKiller was going to attempt to earn a title shot for himself and the Hell Brothers.

First, AbareKiller made his entrance, with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper behind him. AbareKiller walked slowly to the ring, while Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper stayed at ringside. AbareKiller was ready to take down Ryusoul Gold.

Ryusoul Gold, representing the Underworld and the Gauntlet Trios Champions, made his way to the ring next. He held up his Gauntlet Trios Championship belt for everyone to see, including AbareKiller and the Hell Brothers. Ryusoul Gold then went into the ring.

As soon as Ryusoul Gold went into the ring, AbareKiller kicked him in the face. He then pushed him into a corner, but then Ryusoul Gold crawled under AbareKiller and took him down with a fisherman's suplex. Ryusoul Gold went for a cover.

1...2...

AbareKiller then kicked out and got up. He then grabbed Ryusoul Gold by the neck, but Ryusoul Gold swept AbareKiller's legs to knock him down. Ryusoul Gold grabbed AbareKiller and put him in an ankle lock, but then AbareKiller reversed it and kicked Ryusoul Gold back. AbareKiller then got up and took out Ryusoul Gold with a jumping cutter, and then went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out, so AbareKiller reached for his leg and put him in the heel hook. Ryusoul Gold had no choice but to submit.

 **AbareKiller wins by submission.**

Now that AbareKiller had defeated Ryusoul Gold, it meant that he and 2 others could challenge for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Ouja was ready for his match against HurricaneRed. He explained that the reason why he attacked HurricaneRed was because everyone was talking about HurricaneRed's winning streak, but Kamen Rider Ouja was undefeated in singles competition, and no one was talking about it. This was 'vexing' to Kamen Rider Ouja, who said that he wasn't just to end not just HurricaneRed's winning streak at Power Surge, but he was also going to end HurricaneRed.

* * *

 **3\. Shironinger vs Lupin Yellow**

Shironinger had defeated Anti-Kuroninja at Summer Showdown, and now, she was ready to move on. Unfortunately, Chameleon Green was already the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, so Shironinger decided to target the Women's Tag Team Championship instead, which was currently being held by Lupin Yellow and Patoren3.

First, Shironinger made her way to the ring and waited for her opponent. She had more confidence than before, especially since she defeated Anti-Kuroninja, even when Anti-Kuroninja had a new power.

Lupin Yellow, one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions, made her entrance next. She had a lot of victories before, having won the Gauntlet Women's Championship and the Mixed Tag Team Championship with both Kuroninja and Lupin Red. Now, she was one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions with Patoren3. Lupin Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Shironinger and Lupin Yellow walked around the ring. Lupin Yellow then took out Shironinger with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger then kicked out and dodged another attack from Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow then charged at Shironinger, but then Shironinger took her down with a discus clothesline. Shironinger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shironinger wins by pinfall.**

Shironinger had defeated Lupin Yellow, which meant that she could now challenge her and Patoren3 for the Women's Tag Team Championship. However, Shironinger needed a tag team partner.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Silver responded to Kuroninja Gold's comment about him last week, and challenged him and the Gouraigers to a match at Power Surge.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Akuroninja & DSR vs Gokai Red & Gokai Blue**

This was the main event, where Akuroninja and his right-hand man would be taking on the returning Gokai Red and Gokai Blue.

First, Akuroninja and DSR made their entrance. Both of them hadn't been seen in a long time, but at Summer Showdown, Akuroninja attacked Houou Soldier after his Ultimate Championship match. Akuroninja now had a match at Power Surge against Houou Soldier for the Ultimate Championship, but first, he was going to face an old enemy.

Gokai Red and Gokai Blue made their entrance, and this was their return. Both of them hadn't been seen in a long time since Gokai Red's match against Kamen Rider Ouja at Ultimate Power. Gokai Red and Gokai Blue both entered the ring, but then DSR attacked Gokai Red from behind and threw him out of the ring. He then went outside, while Akuroninja went into the ring to attack Gokai Blue, who was in a corner.

The bell then rang, and Akuroninja hit Gokai Blue with a knee to the face. Akuroninja then lifted Gokai Blue up and took him down with a powerslam. Akuroninja went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out, so Akuroninja tagged in DSR. The two En4cers then charged at Gokai Blue, who fought back with knife-edge chops to both of them. However, DSR had the upper hand. He grabbed Gokai Blue and put him into a boston crab, but Gokai Blue persevered. He crawled to the ropes and grabbed them to force a break. The referee counted to 5, but when he reached 4, DSR let go so he wouldn't get disqualified. He then reached for Gokai Blue again, but Gokai Blue kicked DSR back and took him down with an uppercut. Gokai Blue went for a cover.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and tagged in Akuroninja, but Gokai Blue took him down with a clothesline and went back to his corner. Gokai Red had just recovered, so Gokai Blue tagged him in. Gokai Red then charged at Akuroninja and took him down with a running DDT, and then he began charging up energy for the finisher. Akuroninja got up, and Gokai Red took him down with a _Rainmaker_. He then went for a cover, but DSR started distracting the referee. Gokai Red was also annoyed and stopped pinning Akuroninja. He then went up to DSR and pushed him off the ring apron. That was when Akuroninja attacked Gokai Red from behind, and then finished him off with the package piledriver. Akuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Akuroninja and DSR win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja and DSR had spoiled Gokai Red's return to the ring, and they weren't stopping there. They had sent a message to Houou Soldier and the rest of the fighters that the En4cers were going to take over.


	74. Power Surge '19

Tonight, many of the fighters are ready to fight in one of the biggest events in The Gauntlet. At Summer Showdown, Kuroninja and Shurikenger, the team also known as YOZORA, had won the Tag Team Championship at Summer Showdown against the Gouraigers. Now, the Golden Age is striking back, and they have to defend the titles against Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black.

Ever since his debut, HurricaneRed has been undefeated, but Kamen Rider Ouja challenged him to a match, promising to end not only HurricaneRed's winning streak, but HurricaneRed as well.

Lord Drakkon and Kamen Rider Decade have prepared to face each other in a Duel of Destroyers, and in the main event, Houou Soldier will defend the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against the returning Akuroninja, who wants to take over The Gauntlet and put it in the control of himself and his followers.

Welcome...to Power Surge.

* * *

Power Surge was ready to start, but Kamen Rider Rogue was in the ring. He said that he had been in a match at every major event this year, except this time. He wasn't going to move until he got an opponent.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance. He ran into the ring and took Kamen Rider Rogue down with a swinging reverse STO. The unconscious Kamen Rider Rogue was carried away as Kamen Rider Blade left the ring.

Now, the show was ready to start.

* * *

 **1\. Gokai Silver vs Kuroninja Gold**

For the opening match, first, Gokai Silver entered the ring. He was ready to take on Kuroninja Gold, one of the rising stars in The Gauntlet, and prove that he still had something in him. Gokai Silver entered the ring and awaited his opponent.

Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance to new entrance music. The Gouraigers accompanied him to his match, and then left as Kuroninja Gold walked to the ring. Kuroninja Gold was planning on taking down Gokai Silver in this match.

The bell rang, and immediately, Gokai Silver charged at Kuroninja Gold. However, Kuroninja Gold was ready, and he kicked Gokai Silver in the face. Kuroninja Gold then took down Gokai Silver with a DDT and went for a cover.

1...

Gokai Silver kicked out and pushed Kuroninja Gold into the ropes. Kuroninja Gold bounced back, but Gokai Silver was ready. He took down Kuroninja Gold with a superman punch, and then went into the corner to prepare his finisher. Kuroninja Gold got up, and it looked like Gokai Silver was about to hit his finisher, but Kuroninja Gold rushed to the corner and superkicked Gokai Silver, knocking him down. Kuroninja Gold then began preparing for _his_ finishing move. Gokai Silver got up, and Kuroninja Gold finished him off with the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold had defeated Gokai Silver, and he was ready for the next challenge. Gokai Silver rolled out of the ring, while Kuroninja Gold celebrated his victory over him. After a while, Kuroninja Gold walked backstage.

* * *

 **2\. Kajiki Yellow & Washi Pink vs the Dream Team - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, now calling themselves the Dream Team, had won the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. Now, they were ready to take on all challengers, starting with the Kyurangers, who won a match to become the next challenger.

First, Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink, representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance. Kajiki Yellow hadn't appeared in many big events before, but now was his time to shine, especially since he was skilled in mixed tag team action with his tag team partner, Washi Pink, a former women's tag team champion in The Gauntlet. The two Kyurangers went inside the ring, awaiting the champions.

Next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, also known as the Dream Team, made their entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. The two of them walked to the ring, ready to defend their titles for the first time. They had won the championship against the Go-on Wings, so it was a big deal that they had won. Now, they had to defend the titles against another skilled mixed tag team.

The match started with Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kajiki Yellow in the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z charged at Kajiki Yellow and tried to punch him, but Kajiki Yellow grabbed Cross-Z's arm and started twisting it. He then put Kamen Rider Cross-Z into a front facelock in the middle of the ring, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z was able to break out of it. That's when Kajiki Yellow took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a series of knife-edge chops, followed by a DDT. Kajiki Yellow went for the cover on Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out, so Kajiki Yellow tagged in Washi Pink. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tagged in Momoninger, who charged into the ring and took out Washi Pink with a missile dropkick. Washi Pink got up easily, though, and then went for a series of chops on Momoninger. She then took Momoninger down with a clothesline and then began climbing up the top rope. Washi Pink then jumped off, but Momoninger rolled out of the way. Momoninger then caught Washi Pink and took her down with a snap swinging neckbreaker. Momoninger went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and picked Momoninger up. She then went for a slingblade on Momoninger, but Momoninger dodged it and took down Washi Pink with a cutter. Momoninger then tagged in Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z charged at Washi Pink, who stepped back and tagged in Kajiki Yellow. Kajiki Yellow then charged at Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who took him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then put Kajiki Yellow into a dragon sleeper hold, and Kajiki Yellow was knocked out.

 **The Dream Team win by TKO and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger had retained the Mixed Tag Team Championship. They were slowly becoming one of the best in the Mixed Tag Team Division.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Mach - Rider-Division Championship**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Mach climbed the ladder and won the Rider-Division Championship back, but Kamen Rider Zi-O had a rematch. Now, the two of them would be facing each other again, with the winner becoming the Rider-Division Champion. However, 3 new Kamen Riders had attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O during the ladder match at Summer Showdown, which is how Mach won. Would these 3 return in this match?

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Zi-O was planning on winning the Rider-Division Championship back so he could become the king of the Kamen Rider division once more. Zi-O entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Mach.

Kamen Rider Mach then made his entrance next, holding up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Mach then charged into the ring and held up his title again. The two fighters then went to their corners, but then, the 3 new riders appeared on stage. They were Kamen Rider Zonjis, Kamen Rider Zamonas, and Kamen Rider Barlckxs. They were here to observe the match.

The match then started, and Kamen Rider Zi-O was distracted by the riders on stage, so Kamen Rider Mach rolled him up from behind.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Mach then left the ring with the title. He then had a brief staredown with Kamen Rider Barlckxs before continuing backstage. Zonjis and Zamonas then entered the ring to confront Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zamonas then took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Zonjis picked Kamen Rider Zi-O up again, but then took him down with a pop-up powerbomb.

Kamen Rider Geiz then came to the rescue and took down Kamen Rider Zonjis with a flying forearm. Kamen Rider Zamonas, however, took down Kamen Rider Geiz with another jumping cutter.

* * *

 **4\. Chameleon Green vs Shinken Yellow - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

Before Summer Showdown, Chameleon Green became the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Now, she was going to have her match against Shinken Yellow.

First, Chameleon Green made her entrance, representing the Kyurangers. Even though Shinken Yellow was a good champion, Chameleon Green wanted to win the title to prove that she didn't need anyone else to help her win the championship. Chameleon Green entered the ring and waited for Shinken Yellow to arrive.

Shinken Yellow then made her entrance, and she walked to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. Shinken Yellow had already defended the title against 3 other fighters at the same time, ad she had defend it against Shinken Pink. Now, Shinken Yellow was ready to take on Chameleon Green. Shinken Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match then began, and Shinken Yellow charged at Chameleon Green, who also charged at Shinken Yellow. The two battled each other, and then, Shinken Yellow took down Chameleon Green with a fireman's carry slam. Shinken Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out and picked Shinken Yellow up. She then went for a clothesline, but Shinken Yellow grabbed Chameleon Green's arm and threw Chameleon Green down. Shinken Yellow then climbed up the top rope for her finisher. Shinken Yellow jumped off, but Chameleon Green rolled out of the way. Chameleon Green then took down Shinken Yellow with a jumping cutter and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out, but Chameleon Green wasn't done. She took down Shinken Yellow with a superkick and went for the pin again.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

Chameleon Green had defeated Shinken Yellow and proved that she didn't need anyone to win the championship. She helped Shinken Yellow up, but Shinken Yellow was a little upset that she couldn't retain the title. Shinken Yellow walked to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Shinken Yellow ran into Ryusoul Gold, who was walking to the entrance to join his team in the defence of the Trios Championship, which would happen next.

* * *

 **5\. AbareKiller & the Hell Brothers vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

In this match, AbareKiller was upset with the decline of the Six Squad, and wanted to change that. He earned a title shot for the Trios Championship for Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who were starting to lose more matches again. Now, the 3 of them were going to take on the Underworld.

First, representing the Six Squad, AbareKiller made his entrance, with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper behind him. The 3 of them slowly walked to the ring. They were ready to fight against the Underworld and take the Trios Championship from them.

Next, the Trios Champions, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold, all representing the Underworld, made their entrance, while also holding up the Gauntlet Trios Championship for everyone to see. The 3 of them were very dominant champions, and they were going to defend the titles against AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

The match started with Deathryuger and AbareKiller in the ring. AbareKiller charged at Deathryuger, who lured him into the ropes. Deathryuger then caught AbareKiller in the ropes and hit him with a series of knife-edge chops. AbareKiller then collapsed, so Deathryuger went for a cover.

1...

AbareKiller kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, so Deathryuger tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Necrom both went for a dropkick on each other, and then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a kick to the face. He went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and put Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in a corner. He then took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a running dropkick and dragged him over to his corner. Kamen Rider Necrom tagged in Deathryuger again, who continued attacking Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Deathryuger then pinned Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the middle of the ring.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and took down Deathryuger with a superkick. He then had to crawl to his corner, but then Kamen Rider Necrom and Ryusoul Gold pushed AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper out. Deathryuger then set Kamen Rider Kick Hopper up for the somersault reverse DDT, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper pushed Deathryuger and escaped. He and Deathryuger then made hot tags to Ryusoul Gold and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper took down Ryusoul Gold with an uppercut, and went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up. He then took him down with a fisherman suplex, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper rolled out of the way. He then ran back into the ring and went for Ryusoul Gold, about to take him down with the knockout punch. However, Kamen Rider Necrom rushed into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a _Eyedrop Kick_. Ryusoul Gold then went for the cover on Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out, and then he dragged Ryusoul Gold to his corner. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and the two of them finished Ryusoul Gold off with the dropkick/powerbomb combo. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

After weeks of losing, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper were champions once more, with the help of AbareKiller. They went to the back to celebrate their victory.

* * *

 **6\. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black vs YOZORA - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

At Summer Showdown, Kuroninja and Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA, defeated the Gouraigers to become the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. Now, they were going to defend their titles against the other tag team of the Golden Age.

First, the team of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance. They represented the Golden Age, and Ryusoul Green claimed that he was part of the best tag team in The Gauntlet. Ryusoul Green rushed towards the ring, while Ryusoul Black took his time to get to the ring. The two were ready to win the Tag team Championship.

Next, Kuroninja and Shurikenger made their entrance, holding up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. This was the first time that Kuroninja had won the Tag Team championship, and he was ready for his first title defence. Kuroninja and Shurikenger entered the ring.

The match began with Kuroninja and Ryusoul Black in the ring. The two of them had a brief staredown, and then Ryusoul Black charged at Kuroninja, grabbing his arm. Kuroninja then tried to escape, but couldn't. However, he wasn't going to submit right away. Ryusoul Black then took Kuroninja's wrist and started twisting it to try and get Kuroninja to submit. Kuroninja then used his power to get up. Ryusoul Black took out Kuroninja with a bridging suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, so Ryusoul Black tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green charged into the ring and took down Kuroninja with a clothesline. He then started taunting Shurikenger. Kuroninja got up and took down Ryusoul Green with a backstabber. He then tagged in Shurikenger, who dove into the ring and took out Ryusoul Green with a slingblade. Shurikenger then helped Ryusoul Green up so he could finish him off, but Ryusoul Green took out Shurikenger immediately with a spinning heel kick. Ryusoul Green then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and tagged Kuroninja in. Kuroninja then hit Ryusoul Green with a knee strike to the face. He was about to do for the _Dead Heat Driver_ to finish off Ryusoul Green and win the match, but then Ryusoul Black attacked Kuroninja from behind. Kuroninja then took Ryusoul Black down with the _Dead Heat Driver_ , but Ryusoul Green used this opportunity to superkick Kuroninja. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and tagged Shurikenger back in. Shurikenger charged at Ryusoul Green and took him down with a hurricanrana. He then went for a cover on Ryusoul Green.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out again and tagged in Ryusoul Black. The two of them took down Shurikenger with a double superkick, but Shurikenger ended up rolling to his corner. He got up, and Kuroninja tagged himself in. Kuroninja then jumped into the ring and landed on both Ryusoul Black and Ryusoul Green. He was about to go for a cover on Ryusoul Black, but then Ryusoul Black put Kuroninja in a full nelson. He then tagged in Ryusoul Green, and the two of them took down Kuroninja when Ryusoul Green kicked Kuroninja in the head. Kuroninja collapsed and Ryusoul Green went for the cover.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

The 2 Ryusoulgers who represented the Golden Age were now the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. They had also defeated Kuroninja and Shurikenger to win those titles. Kuroninja and Shurikenger walked to the back while Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black celebrated their victory.

* * *

 **7\. Kamen Rider Ouja vs HurricaneRed**

In this match, HurricaneRed was going to put his undefeated streak on the line, against Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja had been undefeated in singles competition, but HurricaneRed was the only one getting recognized for being undefeated, so Kamen Rider Ouja challenged him to this match by attacking him from behind.

First, Kamen Rider Ouja made his way to the ring. He made his way to the ring through the audience, with a few security guards escorting him to the ring while also making sure he wouldn't attack any audience members. Kamen Rider Ouja then entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

HurricaneRed, who was undefeated in The Gauntlet since his debut, made his entrance. He had already won against many fighters such as Kuroninja Gold and Kuroninja, and now, he was going to face Kamen Rider Ouja. HurricaneRed entered the ring for the match to start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Ouja immediately charged at HurricaneRed. He then pushed him into a corner and started repeatedly punching him. Kamen Rider Ouja then went for a cover on HurricaneRed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed then kicked out and went to a corner. He then waited for Kamen Rider Ouja to get up. Once Kamen Rider Ouja got up, HurricaneRed took him down with a Spear. He then climbed up to the top rope and went for a moonsault off the top rope, but then Kamen Rider Ouja caught him and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Ouja then put HurricaneRed into the sleeper hold. It looked like HurricaneRed was going to pass out, but he would let that happen. HurricaneRed elbowed Kamen Rider Ouja to break his hold, and then he lifted him up with a fireman's carry. HurricaneRed then dropped Kamen Rider Ouja down and then followed it up with a standing moonsault. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Ouja had failed to end HurricaneRed's winning streak, and HurricaneRed was victorious yet again.

* * *

 **8\. Kamen Rider Decade vs Lord Drakkon - Duel of the Destroyers**

After Summer Showdown, Lord Drakkon made his return to The Gauntlet with Akuroninja. Kamen Rider Decade then challenged him to a duel of the destroyers. This match would have no count outs and no disqualifications.

First, Lord Drakkon made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take back his place in The Gauntlet. But first, he had to get past Kamen Rider Decade, and this wasn't going to be easy. Lord Drakkon entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Decade to appear.

Next, Kamen Rider Decade made his entrance. He slowly walked to the ring, ready to take down Lord Drakkon.

The match then started, and Kamen Rider Decade charged at Lord Drakkon. He then took him down with a clothesline, and then went out of the ring to find a kendo stick. Kamen Rider Decade then tried to use the kendo stick on Lord Drakkon, but Lord Drakkon grabbed it and threw it away. Kamen Rider Odin, who represented the En4cers, and had not been seen in a long time, appeared and walked toward the ring, and took down Kamen Rider Decade with a chokeslam. Lord Drakkon picked up Kamen Rider Decade and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lord Drakkon wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Odin then left, while Lord Drakkon stood tall.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Akuroninja vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

It was time for the main event. Houou Soldier was going to defend his title against Akuroninja.

First, Akuroninja made his entrance to the ring, being accompanied by DSR, his right-hand man. Akuroninja got a title shot when he attacked Houou Soldier after Summer Showdown and stole the belt. Fortunately, Houou Soldier got it back, but now, Akuroninja was the first in line to the title. Akuroninja entered the ring, while DSR left.

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, made his entrance, and he held up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Houou Soldier walked to the ring, ready to defeat Akuroninja and move on to better challengers.

The match began, and immediately, Akuroninja pushed Houou Soldier into a corner and began beating him up. He then threw Akuroninja down and put him in the position for the package piledriver. However, Houou Soldier was prepared, and he reversed it and took down Akuroninja with a canadian destroyer. Houou Soldier then went for a cover.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and stepped back, while Houou Soldier got up. Houou Soldier then attacked Akuroninja repeatedly with several knife-edge chops. He then took down Akuroninja with a DDT and went for the cover again.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, so Houou Soldier climbed to the top rope, ready to take down Akuroninja and finish him off once and for all. Houou Soldier jumped off the top rope and finished off Akuroninja with the Phoenix Splash, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

After defeating Akuroninja, Houou Soldier got the Ultimate Championship. However, Akuroninja didn't seem bothered that he lost the match, especially after Kamen Rider Odin appeared on stage with Zyuoh Crow, who gave Akuroninja a signal.

When the En4cers all left, Houou Soldier continued celebrating his victory.


	75. New Challengers

At Power Surge, Houou Soldier faced off against Akuroninja with the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship on the line. It was a tough battle, but Houou Soldier won in the end and retained his title. Now, he must find a new challenger.

Also at Power Surge, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black fought against the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Kuroninja and Shurikenger, and won. They were now the new tag team champions.

What is the aftermath of Power Surge?

* * *

 **Opening: Houou Soldier celebrates his victory**

In the ring already was Ryu Commander, the general manager of The Gauntlet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ryu Commander said, "your Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier!"

Houou Soldier's entrance music played, and he walked out to the ring, with the Ultimate Championship around his shoulders. Houou Soldier then joined Ryu Commander in the ring.

"Thank you," Houou Soldier said. "At Power Surge, I defeated Akuroninja and added another successful defence to my legendary title reign! Now, I need to know who my next challenger is!"

Suddenly, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their way to the ring. They had just defeated Kuroninja and Shurikenger to win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, and Ryusoul Green was holding both belts on his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ryusoul Green said. "As prestigious as the Ultimate Championship is, no one cares about your defence against Akuroninja. The match that _everyone_ was looking at was our match against Kuroninja and Shurikenger, which we won."

"But now," Ryusoul Black added on, "We don't have a new challenger. Kuroninja has mysteriously disappeared, and none of the other tag teams are on our level!"

"Calm down," Ryu Commander said. "In the main event, we will find out who the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship is when Kuroninja Gold takes on Shurikenger! As for you two...we will have a single elimination tag team tournament to determine your next challengers...and that tournament starts NOW."

* * *

 **1\. Hell Brothers vs Sasori Orange and Oushi Black**

The first match for the tag team tournament had just started, and Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, both members of the Golden Age, and the new tag team champions, were joining the commentary desk as the tournament started.

First, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance. They were the current Gauntlet Trios Champions along with AbareKiller, and they had reinvented themselves with the help of AbareKiller to win those titles from the Underworld. Now, they had the chance to earn another title in this match. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper waited in the ring for their opponents.

Next, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance. The two of them marched to the ring, ready to take on Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. These two teams had clashed before, and it was for the tag team championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper defeated Sasori Orange and Oushi Black to become tag team champions, but would the Kyurangers be able to get payback in this match?

The match began with Sasori Orange and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. Sasori Orange tried to hit Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but Kick Hopper dodged the attack and took down Sasori Orange with a neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for a cover, but Sasori Orange kicked out right away and took Kamen Rider Kick Hopper out with a headbutt.

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, and the two of them put Sasori Orange into a corner and began their beatdown. When the referee counted to five, they would switch. After 30 seconds of getting cornered, Sasori Orange punched Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in the face and took him down with a clothesline. He then got up, but Sasori Orange took him down with a Spear. Sasori Orange then tagged in Oushi Black.

Oushi Black got inside and picked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then elbowed Oushi Black to make him let go, and then he rolled him up.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out, but Punch Hopper was waiting. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went for the Knockout Punch, but Oushi Black ducked and then picked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up again, putting him in the fireman's carry. Oushi Black then finished off Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a fireman's carry slam and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Sasori Orange and Oushi Black win by pinfall.**

Sasori Orange and Oushi Black had defeated the Hell Brothers, and now they got to move on to the next round.

* * *

Backstage, Ryusoul Gold was with Shinken Yellow, who was looking for a tag team partner, because Kuroninja was supposed to be her tag team partner, and they were supposed to try and challenge the Dream Team for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, but Kuroninja was missing.

Suddenly, while Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow were talking, Shinken Green appeared and had a staredown with Ryusoul Gold. The two of them were going to have a match next.

* * *

 **2\. Ryusoul Gold vs Shinken Green**

In this match, Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Green were going to face each other, and the winner would be Shinken Yellow's tag team partner in the mixed tag team division.

First, representing the Underworld, Ryusoul Gold made his entrance. He was ready to win the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, especially after losing the Trios Championship with Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Necrom. However, he would be competing against the newest addition to The Gauntlet, Shinken Green.

Shinken Green made his entrance next, and he rushed to the ring. Shinken Green was ready to take on Ryusoul Gold.

The match started, and immediately, Shinken Green rammed Ryusoul Gold into a corner and started attacking him with knife-edge chops. He then took him down with a lariat and went for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and dodged an elbow drop from Shinken Green. He then ran away from Shinken Green and bounced off the ropes. Ryusoul Gold then took out Shinken Green with a clothesline. He then climbed up to the top rope and prepared a diving double knee drop, but Shinken Green picked him up and took him down with a powerbomb. Shinken Green went to the opposite corner and stomped his foot, signaling a very strong attack. Ryusoul Gold got up, but Shinken Green took him down with a Spear and went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Ryusoul Gold rolled to one side so that Shinken Green would be the one pinned instead.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out, and they both got up. Ryusoul Gold then took out Shinken Green with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Gold wins by pinfall.**

Because Ryusoul Gold won, it meant that he was Shinken Yellow's tag team partner and not Shinken Green. Shinken Green was upset that he lost, but he still had to respect the stipulations.

* * *

Later, Shinken Green was sitting by himself. He did his best against Ryusoul Gold and pushed him to the limit, but he still lost. Anti-Kuroninja then approached him and asked if he wanted to form a team. Anti-Kuroninja had seen the match against Ryusoul Gold, and wanted to show The Gauntlet that he could do what Kuroninja couldn't. Anti-Kuroninja wanted to win against Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. But first, he needed to win the tag team tournament.

Shinken Green was in.

* * *

 **3\. Lupin X's open challenge**

At Summer Showdown, Lupin X defeated Oushi Black to become the All-Star Champion, but he hadn't been seen in a long time. However, now he was ready to make his return.

Lupin X walked to the ring, holding the All-Star Championship. He was going to issue an open challenge, one of the most common traditions with the All-Star Championship. Lupin X waited in the ring for his challenger.

Suddenly, DSR's entrance music played, and DSR, representing the En4cers, appeared from behind and took Lupin X down with a cobra clutch. The bell rang, and Lupin X immediately submitted.

 **DSR wins by submission and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

DSR had defeated Lupin X and won the All-Star Championship. He was joined on stage by Akuroninja, who was holding a microphone.

"I may have failed to capture the Ultimate Championship at Power Surge," Akuroninja said, "but I'm not finished yet. Until this whole place becomes mine, me and my Enforcers will destroy this place, one by one, and there is no one who can stop me!"

Suddenly, Gokai Red went into the ring. He was defeated by Akuroninja upon his return to the ring, and he wanted revenge on Akuroninja for ruining his moment. Gokai Red took out DSR with a lariat, while Akuroninja snuck out of the ring. However, what he didn't realize was that Gokai Silver had also appeared on stage, and he took Akuroninja out with a superman punch.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Zi-O was upset that the new group known as "Quartzer" ruined his title match against Kamen Rider Mach. Ryu Commander said that Kamen Rider Zi-O and a partner of his choosing would get to face Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas next week in a tag team match.

* * *

 **4\. Ryusoul Pink vs Go-on Silver vs PteraRanger vs Shinken Pink**

In this match, 4 fighters were going to face each other, while Chameleon Green, who had won the Women's Championship at Power Surge, was going to observe their skills. Chameleon Green wanted to see the skills of fighters that weren't Shironinger, Momoninger, Shinken Yellow, Patoren3, or Lupin Yellow so she could face them with the Gauntlet Women's Championship on the line.

First, Ryusoul Pink made her entrance. She hadn't done anything since Ultimate Power, where she was part of a 4-way for the Women's Championship. With her experience in 4-ways, Ryusoul Pink was hoping to win this match.

However, Ryusoul Pink wasn't the only one with experience in 4-ways. Go-on Silver was also part of the same 4-way for the Women's Championship at Ultimate Power, and she was also representing the Go-on Wings, who had lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship to Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger. Go-on Silver made her way to the ring with Go-on Gold, who stayed outside. Go-on Silver waited for her opponents.

PteraRanger, who hadn't been seen since Ultimate Power, made her entrance next. It had been a long time since PteraRanger was the Women's Champion, and she was ready to do anything to get it back. PteraRanger rushed into the ring.

The last fighter to make her entrance was Shinken Pink. Unlike the others, Shinken Pink took her time walking into the ring. Shinken Pink was brought to The Gauntlet to challenge Shinken Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Summer Showdown, because Shinken Yellow was unsure if she was a worthy champion. Now, Chameleon green was the champion, and Shinken Pink had another opportunity to challenge for the Women's Championship.

The match then began. Ryusoul Pink went for Go-on Silver, and PteraRanger went for Shinken Pink. PteraRanger kicked Shinken Pink out of the ring, while Ryusoul Pink threw Go-on Silver out. Ryusoul Pink and PteraRanger then had a staredown. They circled each other, and immediately, PteraRanger charged at Ryusoul Pink's leg and took Ryusoul Pink down with a dragon screw leg whip. PteraRanger then put Ryusoul Pink into a crossface, and Ryusoul Pink was about to submit.

Suddenly, Shinken Pink recovered and attacked PteraRanger to break her and Ryusoul Pink up. Shinken Pink and PteraRanger then started exchanging punches, while Ryusoul Pink waited for one of them to get knocked out. That was when Go-on Silver recovered and climbed to the top rope. She jumped off and landed on the 3 other fighters, before pinning Shinken Pink.

1...2...

Shinken Pink kicked out and took down Go-on Silver with a discus lariat. However, PteraRanger rolled up Shinken Pink.

1...2...

Shinken Pink kicked out, and then Ryusoul Pink grabbed both Shinken Pink and PteraRanger, and finished both of them off at the same time with a fireman's carry slam. Ryusoul pink then went for the pin on PteraRanger.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Pink wins by pinfall.**

Chameleon Green was impressed by Ryusoul Pink's victory.

* * *

Kamen Rider Rogue was backstage, upset that he was humiliated by Kamen Rider Blade. He announced that he was going to redeem himself by issuing an open challenge to anyone in the Rider Division who were new or up and coming, and that match was going to take place next week.

Also next week, Shironinger would be in action with her new tag team partner, as she was in contention for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, currently being held by Lupin Yellow and Patoren3.

* * *

 **5\. Specter and Necrom vs the Blood Tribe**

The first round matches for the tag team tournament were still continuing. In this match, the team of Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, representing the Underworld, would be taking on the team of Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas.

First, Specter and Necrom made their entrance, representing the Underworld. Their entrance had blue and green lights that flashed as they walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom went into the ring and waited for their opponents, ready to bring some glory to the Underworld.

Next, the Blood Tribe made their entrance. Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbas had been waiting for another opportunity to get their hands on the tag team titles, and all they had to do was take down Specter and Necrom, who, although they had good chemistry as a tag team, did not have a great win-loss record compared to other tag teams.

The match started with Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Kamen Rider Evol charged at Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter was ready. He kicked Kamen Rider Evol in the face and took him down with a dropkick, pushing him into a corner. Kamen Rider Specter was about to go for a running boot to the face, but Kamen Rider Evol grabbed Kamen Rider Specter and took him down with an airplane spin, followed by a powerslam. Kamen Rider Evol went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom then climbed to the top rope and waited for Kamen Rider Evol to get up. Kamen Rider Evol got up, and then Kamen Rider Necrom took him down again with a missile dropkick. Kamen Rider Evol returned to his corner, though, and tagged in Kamen Rider Killbas. Kamen Rider Killbas grabbed Kamen Rider Necrom's arms and put him into an octopus hold, trying to make sure that Kamen Rider Necrom couldn't escape. However, Kamen Rider Specter broke up the submission hold in time. Kamen Rider Evol then went into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Specter with the _Pandora Combo_ , but Kamen Rider Necrom took Kamen Rider Evol down with the _Eyedrop Kick_. Kamen Rider Killbas, however, rolled Kamen Rider Necrom up immediately after.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Killbas with a dropkick. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who finished off Kamen Rider Killbas by climbing to the top rope and performing a Frog Splash. Kamen Rider Specter went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Specter and Necrom win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom were fixing their win-loss record, and they had also moved up in the tag team tournament. Next week, the newly formed team of Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green were going to take on the Gouraigers, and the BN Team, another team representing the Kyurangers, were going to take on Lupin Red and Patoren1, who decided to reform their team after failing in the singles division.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Patoren X was with Ryu Commander. Patoren X was upset that DSR was ruining the legacy of the All-Star Championship by using dirty tactics to win. Ryu Commander then gave Patoren X permission to make his announcement next week...whatever that announcement was.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja Gold vs Shurikenger**

This match was the main event, and it was going to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

First, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance. He was the leader of the Golden Age, and he was going to take on Shurikenger. Kuroninja Gold wanted to win this match, because he wanted to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship so that the Golden Age could reign over The Gauntlet. Kuroninja Gold went to the ring and waited for his opponent, Shurikenger.

Shurikenger made his entrance next, this time by himself. Kuroninja, his tag team partner, wasn't here, because he mysteriously disappeared. Now, Shurikenger had a chance at the most prestigious singles title in The Gauntlet. Shurikenger went to the ring, ready to face Kuroninja Gold.

The bell rang, and Shurikenger and Kuroninja Gold faced each other. Kuroninja Gold was about to take down Shurikenger with a superkick, but Shurikenger ducked and rushed forward. He bounced off the ropes and took out Kuroninja Gold with a dropkick. As he kicked Kuroninja Gold with both his feet, he also flipped in the air and landed on his feet and one arm. Shurikenger then got up, but Kuroninja Gold was ready this time. He took Shurikenger down with a clothesline, and then proceeded to beat him up before going for the pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, not wanting to lose to Kuroninja Gold so easily. He charged at Kuroninja Gold, but Kuroninja Gold took him down again with a pop-up powerbomb. Kuroninja Gold then began charging up his energy for the _Gold Rush_. Shurikenger then rolled out of the way before Kuroninja Gold could hit the _Gold Rush_ , and then he took down Kuroninja Gold with a hurricanrana. Shurikenger then climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Kuroninja Gold with a 450 Splash. Shurikenger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shurikenger wins by pinfall.**

Shurikenger had just defeated Kuroninja Gold, which meant that he could now challenge Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.


	76. The X Championship

Last week, Ryusoul Gold decided to join the Mixed Tag Team Division, and chose Shinken Yellow as his tag team partner. Now, the two of them must prove that they can make it as a mixed tag team in the main event, where they will be facing one of the best when it comes to mixed tag team action: the Go-on Wings. Will Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow make it, or will this match lead to their downfall?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **Opening: Patoren X's announcement**

During the opening, Patoren X made his way to the ring, holding something inside a bag. Patoren X tossed the bag in the ring and stood on the top rope, before doing a backflip off the top rope. He then grabbed the bag and a microphone.

Patoren X said that he felt like The Gauntlet was becoming worse, especially since titles were being won quickly in just seconds, including the All-Star Championship, when DSR quickly beat Lupin X in seconds to win the All-Star Championship. Patoren X then revealed that he had created a title to make things interesting. The fighter who had this belt in his possession could cash it in for a shot at the All-Star Championship. There was a catch, though. This title would always be on the line, as long as there was an official. This title could be defended anywhere, even outside the arena. Patoren X opened the bag and introduced the newest championship in The Gauntlet: the **Gauntlet** **X-Championship.**

The X-Championship belt was silver, with a large, black "X" in the center of the belt.

Patoren X then picked up the X Championship and walked out of the ring after declaring himself the first X-Champion, but then several fighters walked out of the ring, including Gokai Blue, AkaNinger, DekaBreak, Kamen Rider Grease, and StarNinger. Patoren X took down Gokai Blue and ran, but then StarNinger took out Patoren X with a superkick and covered him. A referee appeared and counted.

1...2...3!

 **StarNinger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

StarNinger grabbed the title belt and ran off, but the Gouraigers ambushed him, along with MammothRanger. MammothRanger and the Gouraigers were trying to think of who should get the cover and become the X-Champion, but then KibaRanger dragged the unconscious StarNinger away while they were arguing, and then he pinned StarNinger.

1...2...3!

 **KibaRanger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

KibaRanger ran off, and MammothRanger noticed him. the Gouraigers then realized that they had to prepare for their upcoming match in the tag team tournament, which would determine the next challengers to Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, the current Tag Team Champions. Another match in the same tournament was going to happen next.

* * *

 **1\. The BN Team vs Lupin Red & Patoren1**

This was a match in the tag team tournament. Whoever won this match would face Specter & Necrom in the semifinals.

First, the BN Team, representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver walked to the ring, ready to fight against Lupin Red & Patoren1. It had been a long time since they were tag team champions, and they were ready to win those titles again.

Lupin Red and Patoren1 made their entrance next. They weren't doing that well in singles competition, so they both decided to form a tag team again. Lupin Red and Patoren1 both walked to the ring together, ready to take on the BN Team. These 2 teams were familiar with each other, as they faced each other for the Tag Team Championship before. Just like the BN Team, Lupin Red and Patoren1 were former tag team champions too.

The match began with Patoren1 and Hebitsukai Silver in the ring. Hebitsukai Silver and Patoren1 were using their technical skills to try and trap the other fighter. Patoren1 was the one who was successful. He grabbed Hebitsukai Silver's arm and put him into a headlock, but then Hebitsukai Silver lifted Patoren1 up while in the headlock, and then he took him down with a brainbuster. Hebitsukai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out, but Hebitsukai Silver wasn't done. He pulled Patoren1 into the BN Team's corner, and then tagged in Tenbin Gold. Tenbin Gold went into the ring and took down Patoren1 with several kicks to the face. He then pushed Patoren1 down, but Patoren1 got up and tagged in Lupin Red.

Lupin Red charged into the ring and took out Tenbin Gold with a dropkick, but Tenbin Gold bounced off of the ropes and clotheslined Lupin Red. Tenbin Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out and started attacking Tenbin Gold with some knife-edge chops. Tenbin Gold responded with some knife-edge chops of his own. However, it was Lupin Red who had the upper hand, and he pushed Tenbin Gold into his corner, where he tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 then held Tenbin Gold in the powerbomb position, while Lupin Red climbed to the top rope. The two of them took down Tenbin Gold with a powerbomb/cutter combo. Lupin Red went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Red and Patoren1 win by pinfall.**

Lupin Red and Patoren1 had successfully defeated the other Kyuranger team in the tournament. Now, they were ready to move on to the semifinals. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver disappointedly left the ring and went backstage.

* * *

While walking backstage, Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver bumped into KibaRanger. A referee then walked by. Not wanting to lose the X-Championship, KibaRanger hit Tenbin Gold in the face, but Hebitsukai Silver went after him. Hebitsukai Silver pushed KibaRanger on the ground and took him out with a cobra clutch.

 **Hebitsukai Silver becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Hebitsukai Silver grabbed the X-Championship, which could be cashed in for an opportunity at the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. KibaRanger got up, ready to get the X-Championship back, but then Hebitsukai Silver used his power to paralyze KibaRanger and run away with the title.

* * *

 **2\. Quartzer vs Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Kamen Rider Woz**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, and Kamen Rider Zamonas appeared during the 8-way Rider-Division Championship ladder match and cost Kamen Rider Zi-O the Rider-Division Championship. In a rematch at Power Surge against Kamen Rider Mach, they appeared again and distracted Zi-O. Kamen Rider Mach then retained against Kamen Rider Zi-O in that match. Now, these 3 were going to fight against Kamen Rider Zi-O and his team.

First, Kamen Rider Barlckxs made his entrance, with Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas behind him. The 3 of them walked to the ring, ready for their first match in The Gauntlet.

Next, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Woz. The 3 of them walked to the ring, ready to fight. It was mostly Kamen Rider Zi-O who was ready for this match, because his opponents were the ones who cost him the Rider-Division Championship.

The match then began with Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Zonjis in the ring. Kamen Rider Zi-O charged at Kamen Rider Zonjis, who stopped him with a boot to the torso. Kamen Rider Zonjis then grabbed Kamen Rider Zi-O and picked him up before taking him down with a fireman's carry slam. At the same time, Kamen Rider Zamonas went out of the ring and took out both Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Woz, knocking them both unconscious. Kamen Rider Zamonas then went back to his corner and tagged himself in.

Kamen Rider Zamonas charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O, but Kamen Rider Zi-O fought back with an elbow to Kamen Rider Zamonas. Kamen Rider Zamonas responded with a back elbow to Kamen Rider Zi-O's face. Kamen Rider Zamonas then finished it by taking out Kamen Rider Zi-O with a piledriver. Kamen Rider Zamonas then tagged in Kamen Rider Barlckxs, who didn't attack Kamen Rider Zi-O further. He just went for the pin. Kamen Rider Geiz recovered and tried to get into the ring, but before he could help Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Zonjis ran over to where he was and suplexed Kamen Rider Geiz onto the ring post.

1...2...3!

 **Quartzer wins by pinfall.**

The new trio of riders had defeated Kamen Rider Zi-O, and now they were ready to move on to other things.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Ao-Rider**

Kamen Rider Rogue had been easily taken out by Kamen Rider Blade at Power Surge, and he issued this open challenge to avenge his humiliating defeat. This open challenge was for anyone new in the Rider Division. Only one Kamen Rider had accepted this challenge, though: Ao-Rider. Ao-Rider looked like Kamen Rider #1, except with a blue suit.

Ao-Rider was already in the ring before Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance. When Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance, he was ready to take down Ao-Rider and show everyone how powerful he was, and that his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Blade was nothing. Kamen Rider Rogue went into the ring, ready to fight.

The match began, and immediately, Kamen Rider Rogue started punching Ao-Rider in a corner. He then threw him into the centre of the ring and began calling for his finisher, the crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Rogue grabbed Ao-Rider with both of his hands, but Ao-Rider started fighting back. He kicked Kamen Rider Rogue in the leg and escaped before Kamen Rider Rogue could do the crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Rogue was in a corner, and Ao-Rider started running straight for him. Kamen Rider Rogue was taken down by Ao-Rider with a knee strike to the face. Ao-Rider went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ao-Rider wins by pinfall.**

Ao-Rider had defeated Kamen Rider Rogue with a knee strike to the face. He had shocked mostly everyone, including Kamen Rider Rogue, who issued this challenge just to get an easy victory. However, he had failed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Mach, the Rider-Division Champion, was watching the match. He was amazed by Ao-Rider's skill and decided to announce Ao-Rider as the next challenger. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Odin and Akuroninja appeared. Akuroninja told Kamen Rider Mach that Ao-Rider only won one match and didn't deserve a shot at the Rider-Division Championship, but it was time for Kamen Rider Odin to be the next challenger. That was when Kamen Rider Snipe, representing the Golden Age, appeared. He also wanted a shot at the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y and Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P vs Shironinger & ?**

In this match, Shironinger was going to reveal her tag team partner, who would go with her to face Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y and Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P were already in the ring. Shironinger made her way to the ring, and when she went into the ring, she pointed to the stage to reveal her tag team partner.

NinjaWhite of the Kakurangers appeared on stage and made her way to the ring. She was Shironinger's tag team partner. NinjaWhite joined Shironinger, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Dark Necrom Y and Shironinger in the ring. Shironinger ran at Dark Necrom Y and took her down with a running forearm. She then picked her up, but Dark Necrom Y escaped by elbowing Shironinger. She then went to her corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P. Dark Necrom P charged at Shironinger, but Shironinger tripped her and tagged in NinjaWhite. NinjaWhite attacked Dark Necrom P with several knife-edge chops, and then she took her down with a dropkick. NinjaWhite tagged Shironinger back in, and the two of them finished Dark Necrom P off with a russian legsweep/clothesline combination. Shironinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shironinger and NinjaWhite win by pinfall.**

Shironinger and NinjaWhite were ready to take on the Women's Tag Team Champions, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, very soon.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Silver was with KibaRanger. KibaRanger told Gokai Silver that he needed help getting the Gauntlet X-Championship back from Hebitsukai Silver. However, they were nowhere near the arena now. Gokai Silver told KibaRanger that he would convince Ryu Commander, the general manager of The Gauntlet, to schedule a match between Hebitsukai Silver and KibaRanger. He didn't need to ask for it to be a title match, because the X-Championship was always on the line.

* * *

 **5\. The Gouraigers vs Anti-Kuroninja & Shinken Green**

Last week, Anti-Kuroninja approached Shinken Green, who had lost his debut match, even though he pushed Ryusoul Gold to the limit. The two of them then decided to participate in the tag team tournament. However, it was mostly Anti-Kuroninja who wanted to form a tag team, to prove that he was better than Kuroninja, and better than everyone else.

First, the Gouraigers, who represented the Golden Age, made their entrance. They were the former tag team champions, before losing the titles to Kuroninja and Shurikenger at Summer Showdown. The current champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, also represented the Golden Age, but the Gouraigers still wanted to win this tournament. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Shinken Green then made his entrance by himself. He waited on stage, and his entrance music faded. Anti-Kuroninja's entrance music then played. Anti-Kuroninja, in his light grey and emerald green suit, walked to the ring while holding an emerald green glowstick. Shinken Green walked behind him, and the two of them entered the ring. Shinken Green had already lost once, he didn't want to lose again. Unfortunately, he was getting booed because Anti-Kuroninja wasn't that popular with the fans.

The match then started with KabutoRaiger and Anti-Kuroninja in the ring. Shinken Green wanted to start, but Anti-Kuroninja told him to 'watch and learn.' Anti-Kuroninja then started taunting KabutoRaiger, but then KabutoRaiger slapped him in the face. He then attacked Anti-Kuroninja with several punches and strikes, before pulling him into the Gouraigers' corner. KuwagaRaiger then started beating Anti-Kuroninja up in the corner before pushing him down and going for the cover.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and reached for Shinken Green, but KuwagaRaiger was pulling on his leg. Anti-Kuroninja then used his other leg to take KuwagaRaiger down with a spinning kick. The two of them then tagged their partners in. Shinken Green and KabutoRaiger charged at each other, exchanging punches. KabutoRaiger then took down Shinken Green with a clothesline, but Shinken Green got back up. He took down KabutoRaiger with a lariat, and then went back to his corner to charge up his finisher. KabutoRaiger got up, and Shinken Green was about to finish him off with the Spear, but then Anti-Kuroninja tagged himself in and finished KabutoRaiger off instead, with a discus lariat. Anti-Kuroninja then put KabutoRaiger into the _Sharpshooter_ and forced him to submit.

 **Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green win by submission.**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green had moved on to the semifinals of the tournament, and next time, they were going to take on Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. The two of them went backstage to cool off, but Shinken Green was frustrated with Anti-Kuroninja's methods.

* * *

Backstage, Anti-Kuroninja was being interviewed. He revealed that his new team name was the Emerald Club, and he was the leader. Shinken Green then cut him off and complained about how Anti-Kuroninja was a terrible teammate.

Sasori Orange and Oushi Black then walked into the room. Sasori Orange saw Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green arguing. He left the room without saying anything.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Go-on Wings vs Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow**

In this match, Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow were going to team up for the first time, against the Go-on Wings, one of the best in the mixed tag team division.

First, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver walked to the ring, ready to take on Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow. Unlike last time, when they lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship to Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, they knew this time not to underestimate any tag team, no matter how random that team was.

Shinken Yellow and Ryusoul Gold then made their entrance, to Shinken Yellow's entrance music. Ryusoul Gold represented the Underworld, but Shinken Yellow wasn't a member of the Underworld. Shinken Yellow would normally fight with Kuroninja as her tag team partner, but Kuroninja had disappeared for some reason. Ryusoul Gold saw this opportunity and decided to become Shinken Yellow's tag team partner, replacing Kuroninja.

The match started with Ryusoul Gold and Go-on Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Ryusoul Gold, who tried to hit Go-on Gold, but Go-on Gold did a front flip over Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold then turned around, but Go-on Gold rolled out of the way. He then tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver charged at Ryusoul Gold, who raised his hands in self-defence. Ryusoul Gold then offered a rose to Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver grabbed it and threw it away. Ryusoul Gold then went to his corner and tagged Shinken Yellow in. Shinken Yellow ran toward Go-on Silver, and the two of them exchanged strikes. Go-on Silver then took Shinken Yellow down with a superkick. She then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, intending to finish off Shinken Yellow with a shooting star press, but Shinken Yellow rolled out of the way. Shinken Yellow then rolled Go-on Silver up for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out and tagged in Go-on Gold. Shinken Yellow then tagged in Ryusoul Gold. This time, Go-on Gold was more furious. He took down Ryusoul Gold with a pop-up powerbomb, and then climbed to the top rope. Go-on Gold then took out Ryusoul Gold with a shooting star press and went for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and started punching Go-on Gold in the head. He then finished it off with a back elbow, knocking Go-on Gold out. Ryusoul Gold then began charging up energy for the finisher. Go-on Gold got up, and Ryusoul Gold finished him off with the electric chair driver. Ryusoul Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow win by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow had proven themselves as a worthy mixed tag team by defeating the Go-on Wings. They celebrated their victory and left the ring.


	77. Chapter 77

After Power Surge, Shurikenger defeated Kuroninja Gold to become the next challenger to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Soon, he will face Houou Soldier for the title, but now, Kuroninja Gold wants revenge, and he will be teaming with MammothRanger to take on both Houou Soldier and Shurikenger. If Kuroninja Gold can defeat Houou Soldier, that will make him the next in line for a championship match, no matter if Shurikenger wins against Houou Soldier or not.

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. KibaRanger vs Hebitsukai Silver - Gauntlet X-Championship**

Last week, Patoren X introduced the Gauntlet X-Championship, a title that could be cashed in for an opportunity at the All-Star Championship. However, there was a catch: no matter where the champion was, as long as there was a referee, the X-Championship would _always_ be on the line. Hebitsukai Silver had the power to temporarily paralyze people, and because of this, he had retained the X-Championship longer than the first few champions. One of those former champions was KibaRanger, who wanted his title back.

First, KibaRanger made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to face Hebitsukai Silver and get his title back.

Hebitsukai Silver, accompanied by Tenbin Gold, made his entrance next. He was holding the X-Championship on his shoulders, and he was ready to defend it. Hebitsukai Silver made his way to the ring.

The match then began, and KibaRanger charged at Hebitsukai Silver. Hebitsukai Silver blocked KibaRanger's attack with a back elbow, and then he put KibaRanger into the cobra clutch. However, KibaRanger was ready for that, and he reversed the cobra clutch. KibaRanger then picked Hebitsukai Silver up and took him down with a powerslam. KibaRanger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **KibaRanger wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

KibaRanger had won the X-Championship for a second time. He ran off with the title. Suddenly, Lupin X appeared behind KibaRanger. He was the one behind the X-Championship, but he also wanted the All-Star Championship back. Lupin X rolled KibaRanger up, but KibaRanger kicked out before the referee could make it to the stage. KibaRanger grabbed the X-Championship belt and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, DSR, the current All-Star Champion, was watching the X-Championship match. He didn't really care about the X-Championship, seeing it as just an 'easy way' into the All-Star Championship picture. DSR said that he would never defend the title if his next challenger was one of the many fighters going after a title that was always on the line.

Suddenly, Ryu Commander, the general manager of The Gauntlet, approached DSR and said that he would have to defend his title against both Gokai Red and Gokai Silver next week. DSR accepted because Gokai Red and Gokai Silver didn't really focus on the X-Championship.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Odin vs Ao-Rider vs Kamen Rider Snipe**

Last week, Ao-Rider took everyone by surprise when he defeated Kamen Rider Rogue. Now, he was going to participate in a 3-way to determine the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship, which was currently being held by Kamen Rider Mach.

First, Kamen Rider Odin made his entrance, being accompanied by Zyuoh Crow. These 2 were followers of Akuroninja, and they were members of the En4cers. Zyuoh Crow stayed at ringside, while Kamen Rider Odin stepped into the ring.

Next, Ao-Rider made his entrance. He had proven himself by defeating Kamen Rider Rogue in an open challenge, and now, he had a chance at the Rider-Division Championship. Ao-Rider entered the ring, joining Kamen Rider Odin.

Kamen Rider Snipe made his entrance last, representing the Golden Age. He had tried to win the Rider-Division Championship before, but failed. Now, he had the chance to redeem himself and earn more championship gold for the Golden Age. Kamen Rider Snipe entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the match began, Kamen Rider Odin poked Kamen Rider Snipe in the eyes, sending him flying out of the ring. Ao-Rider then rolled up Kamen Rider Odin by surprise.

1...

Kamen Rider Odin kicked out immediately. Outside the ring, Kamen Rider Snipe knew immediately that Zyuoh Crow was controlling Kamen Rider Odin, so he took out Zyuoh Crow with a superkick. Kamen Rider Snipe then went back into the ring to face Ao-Rider. Kamen Rider Odin then tried to chokeslam both, but when he rached for both of them, both Ao-Rider and Kamen Rider Snipe ducked. They teamed up to push Kamen Rider Odin out of the ring. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Snipe attempted to finish off Ao-Rider with a jumping cutter, but Ao-Rider moved out of the way. Ao-Rider then stunned Kamen Rider Snipe with a superkick, and then went to the corner for his finisher.

Kamen Rider Snipe recovered, but it was too late. Ao-Rider finished him off with a running knee strike to the face. Ao-Rider then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Snipe.

1...2...3!

 **Ao-Rider wins by pinfall.**

Ao-Rider was now the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

 **3\. Deathryuger, Ryusoul Gold, and Shinken Yellow vs AbareKiller & the Go-on Wings**

Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow had already proven that they were a worthy tag team, but the Go-on Wings still weren't convinced. Now, they were going to team up with Ryusoul Gold's fellow Underworld member, Deathryuger, against the Go-on Wings and another member of the Six Squad, AbareKiller.

First, Deathryuger made his entrance, with Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow behind him. The 2 Underworld members and Shinken Yellow made their way to the ring, ready to take on AbareKiller and the Go-on Wings.

AbareKiller's entrance music then played, and AbareKiller walked to the ring, with the Go-on Wings behind him. AbareKiller was 1/3 of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, a title he held along with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, and he held up his Gauntlet Trios Championship belt for everyone to see. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver made their way into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Ryusoul Gold and Go-on Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold challenged Ryusoul Gold to a fight, but then Ryusoul Gold tagged in Shinken Yellow. Shinken Yellow charged at Go-on Gold, who took down Shinken Yellow with a dropkick and then tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver then jumped over the ropes and took down Shinken Yellow with a flying DDT. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and tagged Ryusoul Gold back in. Go-on Silver charged at Ryusoul Gold and took him down with a clothesline, before going for a standing moonsault. Ryusoul Gold rolled out of the way, and Go-on Silver tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller charged at Ryusoul Gold, who went for a spinning heel kick. However, AbareKiller caught Ryusoul Gold's leg and took him down with a suplex. Ryusoul Gold was trapped in a corner. AbareKiller ran at him, but Ryusoul Gold went out of the way and tagged Deathryuger in. Deathryuger then charged at AbareKiller, who took him down with a back elbow. AbareKiller was about to put Deathryuger into the heel hook, but then Deathryuger got to the bottom rope before AbareKiller could apply the hold. Deathryuger then stunned AbareKiller by punching him in the head, and then he finished off AbareKiller with a somersault DDT. Deathryuger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger, Ryusoul Gold, and Shinken Yellow win by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow had won against the Go-on Wings again, and Deathryuger now had an opportunity at the Gauntlet Trios Championship with 2 partners of his choosing. However, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, who were in the tag team tournament, also had an opportunity at the Trios Championship after eliminating Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. This meant that both the Underworld and the Kyurangers had an eye on the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Barlckxs was walking backstage, when suddenly, he got attacked by Kamen Rider Geiz. The two had a fight backstage, which stopped when KibaRanger ran past them with the X-Championship in his hands.

* * *

 **4\. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black vs Emerald Club**

This match was part of the semifinals of the tag team tournament. One of these teams had the chance to make it into the finals.

First, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black made their way to the ring. They wanted to win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship again, but first, they had to make it to the finals and defeat Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black went into the ring.

Next, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green made their way to the ring. They didn't get along, especially since Anti-Kuroninja only started this team to show everyone that he would be better than Kuroninja in tag team action. The Emerald Club made their way to the ring, ready to defeat the Kyurangers and move on to the finals.

The match started with Shinken Green and Sasori Orange in the ring. Shinken Green and Sasori Orange moved around the ring, both looking for an opening. Shinken Green then charged at Sasori Orange, but Sasori Orange dodged. He then attacked Shinken Green from behind with a kick to the back. Shinken Green then responded with a clothesline. He then went for the pin on Sasori Orange.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black, who charged into the ring and picked Shinken Green up. Shinken Green was taken down by a powerslam from Oushi Black. Anti-Kuroninja then reached out his hand so that Shinken Green could tag himself in, but Shinken Green didn't want to tag Anti-Kuroninja in because of what happened during the quarterfinals. Oushi Black then charged at Shinken Green, who stunned him with a kick to the face. Shinken Green then took out Oushi Black with a Spear, but Oushi Black was touching the ropes. Shinken Green then pulled Oushi Black away from the ropes, but Oushi Black hit Shinken Green with a back elbow and tagged in Sasori Orange. Sasori Orange finished off Shinken Green with the _Antares_ and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

 **Sasori Orange and Oushi Black win by pinfall.**

Sasori Orange and Oushi Black had defeated Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, which meant that they were going to the finals to face the winner of next week's semifinal match between Specter and Necrom against the team of Lupin Red and Patoren1.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Houou Soldier & Shurikenger vs Kuroninja Gold and MammothRanger**

In the main event, Houou Soldier and Shurikenger, who were going to face each other for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, had some unfinished business with the Golden Age. They were going to take on Kuroninja Gold and MammothRanger.

First, Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, made his entrance. He held up the Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Houou Soldier went into the ring, and then Shurikenger's entrance music played.

Shurikenger was ready for his title shot, but first, he had to fight alongside Houou Soldier against the Golden Age. Shurikenger entered the ring and joined Houou Soldier.

The Golden Age's entrance music played next. Kuroninja Gold walked to the ring, with MammothRanger behind him. The two of them were ready to take down Houou Soldier and Shurikenger. Also, if Kuroninja Gold could pin or submit Houou Soldier, it meant that he could also challenge for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

The match began with Kuroninja Gold and Houou Soldier in the ring, but Kuroninja Gold called out Shurikenger. Houou Soldier then started taunting Kuroninja Gold, saying that he was legendary, and then Kuroninja Gold took him down with a clothesline. Kuroninja Gold went for a quick cover, but Houou Soldier kicked out. He then started attacking Kuroninja Gold with several knife-edge chops. Houou Soldier finished it by taking Kuroninja Gold down with a superkick. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and tagged in MammothRanger. MammothRanger went towards Houou Soldier and was about to take him down with a chokeslam, but halfway in the chokeslam, Houou Soldier pushed MammothRanger backward with a dropkick and ran toward his corner, where he tagged Shurikenger in. Shurikenger then charged at MammothRanger. MammothRanger picked Shurikenger up and was ready to take him down with a powerbomb, but Shurikenger reversed it into a headscissors takedown. Shurikenger then rolled MammothRanger up.

1...2...

MammothRanger kicked out and charged at Shurikenger, but Shurikenger ducked and took down MammothRanger with a spinning heel kick. Shurikenger then went back to his corner, but then Houou Soldier tagged himself in as MammothRanger got up. He then took down MammothRanger with a DDT, and then climbed to the top rope. Houou Soldier dove off the top rope and finished off MammothRanger with a Phoenix Splash. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier and Shurikenger win by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier had stolen the victory from Shurikenger, but they both won. Houou Soldier then held up the Ultimate Championship in front of Shurikenger.


	78. Tag Team Semifinals

Tonight, in the main event, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom will be taking on Lupin Red and Patoren1 in the semifinals of the tag team tournament, which will determine the challenging team to the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. Whoever wins this match will go to the finals, where they will face Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. Will it be the team of Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom, who both represent the Underworld, or will it be the team of Lupin Red & Patoren1, who have teamed up to win the Gauntlet tag Team Championship together again?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Ryusoul Pink vs Shinken Pink**

Ryusoul Pink was chosen by Chameleon Green, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, as the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, because Chameleon Green felt like fighters such as Momoninger and Lupin Yellow were getting all the opportunities. However, Momoninger was already one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions with Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Shironinger was challenging for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship with NinjaWhite, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 were the Mixed Tag Team Champions, and Shinken Yellow was challenging for the Mixed Tag Team Championship with Ryusoul Gold. Since none of the usual contenders were available, Chameleon Green chose Ryusoul Pink as challenger. This match was going to show how strong Ryusoul Pink was.

First, Ryusoul Pink made her entrance. She was ready to challenge for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Since none of the usual challengers were available to challenge for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, Ryusoul Pink was going to use this opportunity. Now, she had to focus on Shinken Pink in this match. Ryusoul Pink went into the ring and waited for her opponent.

Shinken Pink made her entrance next, walking slowly to the ring as her entrance music played. Shinken Pink was the challenger to Shinken Yellow at Summer Showdown, but now, she wasn't doing that much in The Gauntlet. If she could defeat the challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, it would increase her momentum and she could reach the level of challenger again. Shinken Pink finally went into the ring, and the match was ready to start. The lights went back on.

The match started after the lights went back on and Shinken Pink's long entrance was over. Shinken Pink charged at Ryusoul Pink, ready to take her down with a clothesline, but Ryusoul Pink got out of the way. Shinken Pink then went onto the middle rope and did a backflip off the middle rope, landing on Ryusoul Pink and going for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Pink kicked out and took down Shinken Pink with a fisherman suplex. Shinken Pink got up, ready to return the favour, but Ryusoul Pink was ready. She took down Shinken Pink with a powerslam, and then began charging up her finisher. Shinken Pink got up, and Ryusoul Pink finished her off with a fireman's carry slam. Ryusoul Pink went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Pink wins by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Pink had defeated Shinken Pink, sending a message to Chameleon Green.

* * *

 **2\. MammothRanger vs Shurikenger**

Last week, Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, and Shurikenger, his challenger, teamed up and defeated Kuroninja Gold and MammothRanger. In the match, Houou Soldier pinned MammothRanger to get the victory, even though Shurikenger was about to finish MammothRanger off. Now, Shurikenger was going to face MammothRanegr in a rematch.

First, MammothRanger, representing the Golden Age, made his entrance. He walked slowly into the ring and waited for Shurikenger.

Shurikenger made his entrance next, ready to face MammothRanger. He ran to the ring and entered, ready to start the match.

Suddenly, before the match could start, Houou Soldier's entrance music played, and Houou Soldier joined the commentary table to see how well Shurikenger could go against MammothRanger.

The match then began, and right away, MammothRanger took down Shurikenger with a big boot and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and ran toward the ropes, while MammothRanger tried to grab him. Shurikenger then went the opposite direction after reaching the ropes, ducked under one of MammothRanger's attacks, and then bounced back, before taking MammothRanger down with a dropkick. Shurikenger then started attacking MammothRanger with a series of knife-edge chops, before finishing it off with a facebreaker. Shurikenger then went for the pin.

1...2...

MammothRanger kicked out and took down Shurikenger with a headbutt. He then grabbed Shurikenger by the throat and prepared for his finisher, the _Mammoth Slam,_ but then Shurikenger moved his legs near MammothRanger's head and finished MammothRanger off instead with a headscissors takedown. Shurikenger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shurikenger wins by pinfall.**

Shurikenger had defeated MammothRanger, and Houou Soldier was there to see it. The two of them would be fighting for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship next week.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, KibaRanger was running with the X-Championship, when suddenly, he ran into Lupin X, who wanted to get the X-Championship back. KibaRanger used his sword to block Lupin X's attacks. While KibaRanger was fighting Lupin X, Lupin Blue rolled up KibaRanger from behind. KibaRanger kicked out right away and escaped with the X-Championship. Lupin Blue went after him, but tripped over Lupin X.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Barlckxs vs Kamen Rider Geiz**

At Summer Showdown, 3 riders made their debut and attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O, costing him the Rider-Division Championship. They also interfered during his rematch at Power Surge, and after Power Surge, they defeated Kamen Rider Zi-O and revealed that they were going to make sure that the leader of this new group, Kamen Rider Barlckxs, would become the King of the Rider-Division. However, first, Kamen Rider Barlckxs would have to get past Kamen Rider Geiz.

First, Kamen Rider Barlckxs made his entrance, with Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas behind him. The two of them, however, didn't stay for long. They left as soon as Kamen Rider Barlckxs started walking to the ring. Kamen Rider Barlckxs got into the ring, and he was ready for this match.

Next, Kamen Rider Geiz made his way to the ring, ready to take down Kamen Rider Barlckxs. He went into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

First, Kamen Rider Geiz charged at Kamen Rider Barlckxs, pushing him into the corner. He then stepped back, and then charged at Kamen Rider Barlckxs again, ready to finish him off right away with the Codebreaker. However, Kamen Rider Barlckxs was prepared for that, and he hit Kamen Rider Geiz with a back elbow. Kamen Rider Barlcks then took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a powerbomb facebuster and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Barlckxs wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Balckxs then continued his beatdown on Kamen Rider Geiz before kicking him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Barlckxs stood tall in the ring, but then a new fighter appeared. It was Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring by jumping over the top rope and taking Kamen Rider Barlckxs down with a flying kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One then left the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gouraigers were preparing for their match, when suddenly, they ran into Shinken Green, who was looking for Anti-Kuroninja. KabutoRaiger said that he couldn't find Anti-Kuroninja, which was bad for Shinken Green because they were supposed to have a tag team match next. However, now it was going to be a 2-on-1 handicap match.

* * *

 **4\. Shinken Green vs the Gouraigers**

Shinken Green was going to face the Gouraigers next, on his own this time. The Gouraigers asked for this rematch because they wanted to get revenge on the Emerald Club, the team of Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, for eliminating them from the tag team tournament.

First, Shinken Green made his way to the ring, furious that Anti-Kuroninja couldn't make it, despite the fact that both of them had to face the Gouraigers. Now, Shinken Green had to face the Gouraigers on his own, but he wouldn't give up. Shinken Green entered the ring and waited for the Gouraigers to arrive.

KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger, representing the Golden Age, made their entrance next. They wanted to face both Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, but now, they were only going to face Shinken Green in this match. The Gouraigers made their way to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with KabutoRaiger in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Shinken Green, who got out of the way. Shinken Green then attacked KabutoRaiger in the back, but KabutoRaiger turned around and took down Shinken Green with a clothesline. He then tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger continued beating down Shinken Green before going for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and took down KuwagaRaiger with a superkick. Shinken Green then went to his corner to prepare for his finisher, but KuwagaRaiger tagged in KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger charged at Shinken Green, who was going to finish him off with the Spear, however, KabutoRaiger rolled out of the way. Shinken Green dove headfirst into the ringpost, and KabutoRaiger rolled him up.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and started pounding on the mat to get himself and the audience energized. Shinken Green got up and took down KabutoRaiger with a brainbuster, and then he began charging up energy for the Spear. KabutoRaiger got up, and Shinken Green finished him off with a Spear before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Green wins by pinfall.**

Shinken Green had defeated both of the Gouraigers. Now that he was finished, he left to look for Anti-Kuroninja.

* * *

Shinken Green was looking for Anti-Kuroninja backstage, when he saw Anti-Kuroninja chasing after KibaRanger, the X-Champion. Anti-Kuroninja had cornered KibaRanger and had put him into an armlock, trying to get KibaRanger to submit so that he could become the new X-Champion. Anti-Kuroninja was about to make KibaRanger submit, when suddenly, Shinken Green entered the room.

Anti-Kuroninja then turned his attention to Shinken Green. This allowed KibaRanger to escape with the X-Championship once again. Shinken Green then asked Anti-Kuroninja where he was during the match against the Gouraigers, and Anti-Kuroninja said that he was going after the X-Championship. Shinken Green then explained to Anti-Kuroninja that they were supposed to be a team, and that the Emerald Club was Anti-Kuroninja's idea. Anti-Kuroninja told Shinken Green that he would focus more on the Emerald Club next time.

* * *

 **5\. Gokai Red vs Gokai Silver vs DSR - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Last week, after DSR started complaining about the new X-Championship, a title that was always on the line, and could be traded for an opportunity at the All-Star Championship, he was forced to defend the title against both Gokai Red and Gokai Silver.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take down DSR, and soon, the rest of the En4cers, as revenge for ruining his return to The Gauntlet. Gokai Red entered the ring and waited for the other fighters.

Gokai Silver's entrance was next. He also wanted to win the All-Star Championship and take down the En4cers. Gokai Silver entered the ring, joining Gokai Red.

DSR, representing the En4cers, then made his entrance, holding up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. DSR had won the title after defeating Lupin X after Power Surge. Now, he was ready to defend the title while the leader of the En4cers, Akuroninja, was working on something else.

The match then began, and both Gokaigers started attacking DSR and throwing him out of the ring. Now, it was Gokai Red vs Gokai Silver. The two of them shook hands before fighting, and then Gokai Silver went for a superman punch early on Gokai Red. Gokai Red dodged the attack and took down Gokai Silver with a suplex. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out, and at the same time, DSR recovered. Gokai Silver took down Gokai Red with a superman punch and stepped back, but then he bumped into DSR. DSR then took down Gokai Silver with a clothesline, and then began targeting Gokai Red. Gokai Red charged at DSR and went for his finisher, but DSR reversed it. He grabbed Gokai Red's arm and threw him down. DSR then stomped on Gokai Red's arm and put him into the Cobra Clutch. Gokai Red was about to submit...

...but then Gokai Silver got back in the ring and saved Gokai Red from DSR. Gokai Silver then picked DSR up and took him down with a superman punch. Gokai Red then picked up the unconscious DSR, and Gokai Silver finished DSR off with a Spear. Gokai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Akuroninja appeared and hit Gokai Silver on the back of the head, knocking him out. However, the match was still continuing because there were no disqualifications in a 3-way. Akuroninja then took down Gokai Red with a package piledriver, and then dragged DSR on top of Gokai Red so he could retain the All-Star Championship.

1...2...3!

 **DSR wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

DSR had retained the title with the help of Akuroninja. The two then celebrated in the ring, but then KibaRanger ran out, holding the X-Championship. He was about to cash it in, but then another Enforcer of Akuroninja, Zyuoh Crow, swooped down and picked KibaRanger up, before dropping him. Zyuoh Crow then pinned KibaRanger in the ring.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh Crow becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Zyuoh Crow then ran off with the X-Championship. Now that Zyuoh Crow was champion, it meant that no one would be able to cash in the X-Championship, since the En4cers both possessed the All-Star Championship and the X-Championship. KibaRanger got up and ran after Zyuoh Crow.

* * *

Zyuoh Crow ran backstage to try and hide from KibaRanger, but KibaRanger caught up with him. He took down Zyuoh Crow with a sitout powerbomb and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **KibaRanger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

KibaRanger got the X-Championship back, but he wasn't able to cash in anymore. DSR had already left.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Specter & Necrom vs Lupin Red & Patoren1**

Now, it was time for the last semifinal match in the tag team tournament. The winner of this match would get to face the team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black in the finals next week.

First, representing the Underworld, Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance. The two of them made their way to the ring as their entrance music played. The lights were also out during their entrance, except for a few blue and lime green spotlights. When Specter & Necrom entered the ring, the lights went back on.

The team of Lupin Red and Patoren1 made their entrance next. They were ready to win this tournament, because they both wanted to become tag team champions again. Lupin Red was faster than Patoren1 when getting in the ring. Lupin Red entered by flipping over the top rope, while Patoren1 rolled under the bottom rope.

The match then began with Lupin Red and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Kamen Rider Specter immediately ran toward Lupin Red, but Lupin Red rolled under Kamen Rider Specter and tripped him. When Kamen Rider Specter was down, Lupin Red covered him.

1...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and then took down Lupin Red with a clothesline. He then ran to Kamen Rider Necrom and tagged him in. Kamen Rider Necrom charged at Lupin Red and landed on him with his knees. He then went for another cover.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out and tagged in Patoren1. Patoren1 suplexed Kamen Rider Necrom, but then Kamen Rider Necrom got up and dropkicked Patoren1, pushing him into the corner. Kamen Rider Necrom then tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who was going to hit Patoren1 with a running kick, but Patoren1 rolled out of the way and grabbed Kamen Rider Specter's ankle. Patoren1 was going to finish Kamen Rider Specter off with an ankle lock, but Kamen Rider Specter reached the ropes in time. Kamen Rider Specter then took down Patoren1 with a running clothesline and then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who was going for a running dropkick.

However, Patoren1 moved out of the way. He then took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a fireman's carry slam and then tagged in Lupin Red, who finished off Kamen Rider Necrom with a 450 Splash. Lupin Red went for the pin on Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Red & Patoren1 win by pinfall.**

Lupin Red & Patoren1 were now in the finals, and next week, they were going to face the team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. The winner of that match would get to face Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Faction Wars.


	79. Shurikenger vs Houou Soldier

Tonight, the finals for the tag team tournament are here. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black will take on Lupin Red and Patoren1. The winning team will face Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, for the tag team titles at Faction Wars.

Also, in the main event, Shurikenger will take on Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Will Shurikenger win, or will Houou Soldier continue his legendary title reign?

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Zonjis vs Kamen Rider Zero-One**

This was going to be the debut match of Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Zero-One first appeared last week, where he attacked Kamen Rider Barlckxs after his match against Kamen Rider Geiz. Now, Zero-One was going to have to prove himself in the ring against another member of Quartzer.

First, Kamen Rider Zonjis made his way to the ring. He walked to the ring slowly, and began waiting for Kamen Rider Zero-One to arrive.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Kamen Rider Zero-One's entrance music and video played. Kamen Rider Zero-One then made his entrance and rushed to the stage. He was ready to make his in-ring debut and impress the fans.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Zonjis started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One by pushing him into the corner. Kamen Rider Zero-One then pushed Kamen Rider Zonjis back, but Kamen Rider Zonjis responded by picking up Kamen Rider Zero-One and taking him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Zonjis went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and rushed to the ropes. Kamen Rider Zonjis went after him, but Zero-One took Kamen Rider Zonjis down with a slingblade. Kamen Rider Zero-One then climbed to the top rope. When Kamen Rider Zonjis got up, Kamen Rider Zero-One jumped in the air and kicked Kamen Rider Zonjis in the face, knocking him down. Kamen Rider Zero-One then picked up Kamen Rider Zonjis, moved him to the center of the ring, and finished him off with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One was successful in his in-ring debut. He walked out of the ring, making way for the next match.

* * *

 **2\. Dragonranger, KibaRanger, & AbareKiller vs the BN Team & Shishi Red**

In this match, AbareKiller, one third of the Trios Champions, was going to team up with 2 other members of the Six Squad, Dragonranger and KibaRanger. KibaRanger was the X-Champion, which was always on the line. Even KibaRanger's teammates could try pinning or submitting him to win the title. They were going to face Shishi Red and 2 other Kyurangers. Shishi Red had his eyes on AbareKiller and the Trios Championship.

First, AbareKiller's entrance music played. AbareKiller, Dragonranger, and KibaRanger walked out and made their way to the ring. AbareKiller held up his Trios Championship belt for everyone to see, while KibaRanger held up the X-Championship belt. The 3 of them went in the ring.

Next, the Kyurangers' entrance music played. Shishi Red made his way to the ring, with Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver behind him. Recently, Shishi Red wasn't doing anything, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Shishi Red decided that he had to go after AbareKiller to avoid being overshadowed by Houou Soldier. The 3 Kyurangers entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Dragonranger & Tenbin Gold in the ring. Dragonranger tried to take down Tenbin Gold with a clothesline, but Tenbin Gold got out of the way. He then attacked Dragonranger with a series of knife-edge chops. Tenbin Gold was about to take Dragonranger down with a spinning kick, but as he was hyping up the audience, Dragonranger picked Tenbin Gold up and took him down with a powerbomb. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Tenbin Gold kicked out and tagged in Hebitsukai Silver. Dragonranger tagged KibaRanger in. KibaRanger charged at his opponent, but then he realized it was Hebitsukai Silver. Not wanting to get submitted, KibaRanger tagged in AbareKiller, and the two of them double-teamed Hebitsukai Silver with a double clothesline. AbareKiller was about to go for a heel hook on Hebitsukai Silver, but Hebitsukai Silver elbowed AbareKiller before that could happen. Hebitsukai Silver then trapped AbareKiller in a facelock and moved him over to the Kyurangers' corner, where Hebitsukai Silver tagged in Shishi Red.

Now, Shishi Red could fight AbareKiller. Shishi Red started attacking AbareKiller with a combination of punches, but AbareKiller grabbed Shishi Red's wrist and started twisting it. He then hit Shishi Red with a chop to the head and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out and punched AbareKiller in the face. He then took him down with a DDT, but AbareKiller moved his foot on the ropes before Shishi Red could pin him. AbareKiller then pulled on Shishi Red's leg, causing him to fall down. AbareKiller used this as an advantage to tag in KibaRanger.

KibaRanger then picked Shishi Red up, and was about to finish him off with a brainbuster, but Shishi Red reversed it and took down KibaRanger with a suplex. Shishi Red then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shishi Red & the BN Team win by pinfall and Shishi Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Since KibaRanger was the X-Champion, and Shishi Red defeated him, it meant that Shishi Red was the new X-Champion. Shishi Red celebrated with the BN Team, but then Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom appeared with Deathryuger. Deathryuger took out Shishi Red with a somersault DDT on stage and went for a cover. The referee ran from the ring to the stage.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger becomes the new X-Champion.**

Deathryuger had won the X-Championship. He then called out AbareKiller and challenged him to a match for the Gauntlet Trios Championship at Faction Wars. AbareKiller accepted, but said that Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were also in contention for the Trios Championship, since they had pinned Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper during the tag team tournament.

* * *

 **3\. Ao-Rider vs Kamen Rider Mach - Rider-Division Championship**

The Rider-Division Championship was going to be put on the line, as Kamen Rider Mach was going one on one with Ao-Rider.

First, Ao-Rider made his way to the ring. He had earned this title shot unexpectedly when he defeated Kamen Rider Rogue in his debut. Now, Ao-Rider was going to face Kamen Rider Mach. Ao-Rider entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Mach to show up.

Kamen Rider Mach made his way to the ring next, and he held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Mach then entered the ring, and now the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Mach charged at Ao-Rider, who fought back with his strikes. Ao-Rider then took down Kamen Rider Mach with a kick to the face and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out and took down Ao-Rider with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope, ready to finish Ao-Rider off. Kamen Rider Mach jumped off the top rope, intent on finishing Ao-Rider off with a frog splash, but Ao-Rider moved out of the way. He then went over to the corner and prepared to hit Kamen Rider Mach with a running knee strike to the face. However, Kamen Rider Mach saw it coming and ducked. He then got up and pushed Ao-Rider out of the ring. Kamen Rider Mach then jumped over the top rope and landed on Ao-Rider. He then tossed him back in the ring before going for another cover.

1...2...

Ao-Rider kicked out and went back to the corner. Kamen Rider Mach got up, and Ao-Rider was about to take him down with another knee strike, but Kamen Rider Mach took Ao-Rider down with an elbow. Kamen Rider Mach then finished off Ao-Rider by climbing to the top rope and landing on him with a frog splash. Kamen Rider Mach went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Mach celebrated his victory, but then the lights went out. When they went back on, a mirror appeared in the ring, and Kamen Rider Mach was facing it. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ouja appeared from the mirror and put Kamen Rider Mach into a chokehold, before throwing him into the mirror, breaking it. Kamen Rider Ouja hadn't been seen since his loss to HurricaneRed. Now, he was back, and he wanted the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

 **4\. Ryusoul Pink & ToQ #5 vs Chameleon Green & Washi Pink**

In this match, Ryusoul Pink, the challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, was going to team up with ToQ #5 as they took on Chameleon Green, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, and her tag team partner, Washi Pink.

First, Ryusoul Pink made her entrance, with ToQ #5 behind her. The two of them were ready to take on the Kyurangers before the championship match between Chameleon Green and Ryusoul Pink, which was scheduled for Faction Wars.

Next, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink made their entrance. These two represented the Kyurangers, and they were also the first Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions. Now, Chameleon Green was the Women's Champion, and she was going to team up with Washi Pink in this tag team match.

The match started with Washi Pink and ToQ #5 in the ring. ToQ #5 charged at Washi Pink, who took her down with a dropkick. Washi Pink then went to the top rope and jumped off, but ToQ #5 moved out of the way. She then put Washi Pink in a fireman's carry and tagged in Ryusoul Pink. The two of them dropped Washi Pink down with a double powerbomb, and then Ryusoul Pink went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and took down Ryusoul Pink with a DDT before tagging in Chameleon Green. Chameleon Green tried to take down Ryusoul Pink with a clothesline, but Ryusoul Pink took Chameleon Green down with a suplex. Ryusoul Pink then tagged in ToQ #5, who charged into the ring and started attacking Chameleon Green. However, Chameleon Green finished off ToQ #5 with an STO and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green and Washi Pink win by pinfall.**

Chameleon Green had sent a message to Ryusoul Pink before their match at Faction Wars. Even though Chameleon Green was pleased that her next opponent wasn't Shironinger, Momoninger, Lupin Yellow, or Patoren3, that didn't mean she was going to go easy on Ryusoul Pink.

* * *

 **5\. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs Lupin Red & Patoren1**

This match was the final match in the tag team tournament. Whoever won this match was going to have the opportunity to face Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Faction Wars.

First, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black made their entrance. They both wanted to win the Tag Team Championship again. The two Kyurangers walked to the ring, ready to take down one more tag team, and then they would get to face Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black for the Tag Team Championship.

Next, Lupin Red and Patoren1, who were also former tag team champions, made their entrance. They were ready to take down Sasori Orange and Oushi Black and win the tag team titles. Lupin Red and Patoren1 made their way to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Lupin Red and Sasori Orange in the ring. Sasori Orange tried to take down Lupin Red early, but Lupin Red dodged Sasori Orange's clothesline and then took him down with a jumping cutter. Lupin Red went for the cover early.

1...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black. The two of them ran at Lupin Red, who slid underneath Sasori Orange and pushed him out of the ring with a dropkick. However, Oushi Black was behind Lupin Red. He picked him up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Oushi Black went for the cover on Lupin Red.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out and tagged in Patoren1, who charged at Oushi Black and grabbed his arm. Patoren1 then pushed Oushi Black to the ground and trapped him in a wristlock. Oushi Black was trying to get out. Sasori Orange then went outside to try and pull Oushi Black closer to the ropes, so Lupin Red went in the ring and dove outside, landing on Sasori Orange. Oushi Black also got himself up, and he took down Patoren1 with a suplex, followed by a fireman's carry slam. Oushi Black went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and tagged in Lupin Red. Lupin Red charged at Oushi Black, targeting his legs. Oushi Black pushed Lupin Red back, but Lupin Red bounced off the ropes and took down Oushi Black with a hurricanrana. Oushi Black then tagged Sasori Orange back in. Sasori Orange took down Lupin Red with a clothesline, and he was about to pick him up for his finisher, but then Lupin Red rolled Sasori Orange up by surprise.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out, but Lupin Red finished off Sasori Orange with a russian leg sweep. Lupin Red then went for the cover.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Red & Patoren1 win by pinfall.**

Lupin Red and Patoren1 had successfully defeated Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, and now, they were going to face Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Faction Wars.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Shurikenger vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

This was the final match of the night. After Power Surge, Kuroninja was missing, and his tag team partner, Shurikenger, was given the chance to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship from Houou Soldier.

First, Shurikenger made his way to the ring. He had defeated Kuroninja Gold to earn this shot, and he wasn't planning on wasting it.

Houou Soldier made his entrance next, and he held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Houou Soldier walked to the ring with the title belt around his shoulders.

The match was now ready to start. Shurikenger charged at Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier took him down with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and charged at Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier fought back with several punches and kicks. Houou Soldier then pushed Shurikenger down, but Shurikenger got back up. Shurikenger then took down Houou Soldier with a headscissors takedown and went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and picked up Shurikenger. Shurikenger then hit Houou Soldier with a back elbow, but Houou Soldier responded by trapping Shurikenger in the corner and attacking with a series of knife-edge chops. Houou Soldier then took down Shurikenger with a DDT. Houou Soldier then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Shurikenger with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier celebrated his victory. He took the Ultimate Championship and left, but then Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers, who represented the Golden Age, entered the ring. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers started beating down Shurikenger in the middle of the ring.

Suddenly, Ao-Rider appeared and started rushing down to the ring. Ao-Rider then took out KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger, before turning his attention to Kuroninja Gold. Ao-Rider then finished Kuroninja Gold off with the _Dead Heat Driver._ The Dead Heat Driver was _Kuroninja's_ finishing move, though.

Ao-Rider then helped Shurikenger up and took his mask off. The lights went out, only for Ao-Rider to pull out a light blue glowstick. However, when the lights went back on, Kuroninja was standing in Ao-Rider's place, holding the light blue glowstick. Kuroninja Gold then got up and took down both Shurikenger and Kuroninja with superkicks. Kuroninja Gold was about to finish Kuroninja off with the _Gold Rush,_ but then Kuroninja got up and grabbed Kuroninja Gold's leg. He then introduced a new finisher to the audience, which he used on Kuroninja Gold. This new finisher was known as the _Planet Dance._

Kuroninja and Shurikenger stood tall in the ring.


	80. The Return

Previously, Shurikenger and Houou Soldier faced each other with the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship on the line. Shurikenger fought with all his might, but in the end, Houou Soldier defeated him and remained Ultimate Champion.

However, after the match, the Golden Age, represented by the Gouraigers and the Golden Age's leader, Kuroninja Gold, walked to the ring. They started attacking Shurikenger after Houou Soldier left. That was when Kuroninja returned and fought off the Golden Age.

* * *

 **Opening: Kuroninja's Return**

Kuroninja's entrance music played, and the crowd cheered very loudly. Kuroninja made his entrance with Shurikenger. This time, his black ranger suit was accented with light blue, and Kuroninja was carrying a metal staff with a bright, light blue glowstick at the end. Kuroninja and Shurikenger entered the ring, and Kuroninja was ready to say something.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "It is I, Kuroninja! Did you miss me?"

The crowd cheered.

"Well, I missed this place too," Kuroninja said. "But now that I'm back, you probably might be wondering where I've been. After me and Shurikenger lost the Tag Team Championship to Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, I realized that we had to get stronger. So while Shurikenger was challenging Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Tag team Championship, I was busy reflecting on what happened. And I came back with new powers!"

The lights went out, and Kuroninja held out the light blue glowstick in his entrance. Everyone started cheering.

"Also," Kuroninja said, "I _did_ disguise myself as Ao-Rider, but the Ao-Rider challenging Kamen Rider Mach for the Rider-Division Championship wasn't me. It was Kamen Rider-"

Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold made his way to the ring, with the Gouraigers behind him. Kuroninja Gold was holding a microphone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kuroninja Gold said. "Enough talk, Kuroninja! You know exactly why we're here!"

Kuroninja Gold turned his attention to Shurikenger. "I'm not finished with you, Shurikenger!" he said. "Me and the others were going to get our revenge last week, especially after you stole MY shot at the Ultimate Championship! As for you, Kuroninja, you decided to get into our business, so we're going to take you down too!"

The Gouraigers and Kuroninja Gold started trapping Kuroninja and Shurikenger in a corner. Kuroninja fought back by hitting KabutoRaiger with his staff, but then the Golden Age started beating down Kuroninja and Shurikenger.

HurricaneRed then appeared and jumped into the ring. He then took out the two Gouraigers, along with Kuroninja Gold. HurricaneRed then helped Kuroninja and Shurikenger up. The Golden Age then left.

* * *

Backstage, Ryu Commander, the general manager, announced that he had scheduled a match between the team of Kuroninja, Shurikenger, and HurricaneRed, against the team of Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers, in the main event. Akuroninja then walked by, but didn't say anything.

Ryu Commander was a little confused, but he continued by announcing that Kamen Rider Ouja had been suspended, and there would be a match to determine the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship. It was going to be a 3-way between Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Build, and the newest addition to the Kamen Rider Division, Kamen Rider Zero-One. That match was happening next.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Orga vs Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Zero-One**

In this match, 3 riders were going to face each other to determine the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Orga made his entrance. Kamen Rider Orga was a former Rider-Division Champion, and he wanted to become the Rider-Division Champion again. Kamen Rider Orga entered the ring and waited for everyone else.

Kamen Rider Build, who hadn't been seen in a long time, made his entrance next. He joined Kamen Rider Orga in the ring as the two of them waited for Kamen Rider Zero-One.

Lastly, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance. He made his debut last week when he faced Kamen Rider Zonjis, one of the riders of Quartzer. Zero-One entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and both Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Orga went for Kamen Rider Zero-One and threw him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Orga then rolled up Kamen Rider Build from behind.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out and charged at Kamen Rider Orga, taking him out with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Build then climbed to the top rope and prepared to do a standing moonsault, but Kamen Rider Orga rolled out of the way. Kamen Rider Zero-One then went back into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Orga with a superkick. Kamen Rider Build charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One, and the two of them both did a dropkick at the same time.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, and Kamen Rider Zamonas appeared on stage and stormed the ring, taking out everyone. Kamen Rider Orga was in the ring, and Kamen Rider Barlckxs picked him up and took him down with a powerbomb. Quartzer stood tall in the ring.

* * *

Ryu Commander was upset at the outcome of the match, because there was currently no challenger for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Specter vs ?**

Kamen Rider Specter was going to face someone in a singles match. However, he didn't know who it was.

First, representing the Underworld, Kamen Rider Specter made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and waited for his mystery opponent.

Suddenly, Ao-Rider appeared on stage and challenged Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter said that he wasn't going to fight Ao-Rider. He wanted to fight someone more powerful.

That was when the lights went out, and Ao-Rider took his mask off to reveal that it was actually Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Blade's entrance music played, and Kamen Rider Blade walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Blade entered the ring. He was ready to fight Kamen Rider Specter.

The match then began, and Kamen Rider Blade faced Kamen Rider Specter, who was running at him. Kamen Rider Blade responded with a chop to Kamen Rider Specter's torso. Blade then took down Kamen Rider Specter with a suplex. Kamen Rider Blade went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and started fighting back against Kamen Rider Blade. He took him down with a kick to the face followed by a cutter, and then climbed to the top rope to do a frog splash and finish Kamen Rider Blade off. However, Kamen Rider Blade rolled out of the way. He then picked Kamen Rider Specter up and finished him off with a swinging reverse STO. Kamen Rider Blade went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Blade wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Blade had defeated Kamen Rider Specter. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Rogue appeared and challenged Kamen Rider Blade to a match next week, to avenge his humiliating defeat at Power Surge.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Specter was approached by Tenbin Gold, who had Hebitsukai Silver behind him. Tenbin Gold had a plan to win the X-Championship, which involved turning the Underworld against each other. Tenbin Gold told Kamen Rider Specter about the prestige of the X-Championship and that it was unfair that Deathryuger was X-Champion when Kamen Rider Specter deserved the gold better. Instead, Kamen Rider Specter was stuck under Tenbin Gold's shadow.

Kamen Rider Specter said that the Underworld was like a family, similar to Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, and he would never betray Deathryuger. Tenbin Gold told him to think about it before he and Hebitsukai Silver left.

* * *

 **3\. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black vs Sasori Orange and Oushi Black**

The Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, who both represented the Golden Age, had just found out that their next opponents were going to be Lupin Red and Patoren1. Now, they were going to face the tag team that made 2nd place in the tag team tournament, which ended last week, to send a message to their challengers.

First, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. Ryusoul Green ran to the ring, holding both Tag Team Championship belts up for everyone to see. Ryusoul Black, however, took his time to the ring. The two of them were back, and they were going to show everyone why they were the tag team champions, especially Lupin Red and Patoren1.

Next, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, the runner-ups, made their entrance. Oushi Black and Sasori Orange entered the ring, and they were ready to show everyone what could've been at Faction Wars if Lupin Red and Patoren1 lost the tag team finals.

The match started with Sasori Orange and Ryusoul Black in the ring. The two of them moved around the ring, trying to think of strategies to defeat the other. Sasori Orange then went for a strike on Ryusoul Black. but Ryusoul Black moved out of the way. He then ran at Sasori Orange and took him down with a slingblade. Ryusoul Black went for the pin.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out, but Ryusoul Black's arm was still caught on Sasori Orange's arm. Ryusoul Black then put Sasori Orange into a half nelson, but Sasori Orange was able to counter it and take down Ryusoul Black with a powerbomb. Ryusoul Black then tagged in Ryusoul Green, who jumped into the ring and took down Sasori Orange. Ryusoul Green then got up and picked Sasori Orange up as well. Sasori Orange then superkicked Ryusoul Green and ran to his partner. Oushi Black then charged into the ring and ran towards Ryusoul Green. However, Ryusoul Green was very fast. When Oushi Black tried to punch him, Ryusoul Green quickly dodged the punch. Ryusoul Green then went behind Oushi Black and swept at his legs. He then rolled Oushi Black up for a pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black win by pinfall.**

The Tag Team Champions had defeated Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. After they left, Sasori Orange helped Oushi Black up.

Suddenly, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, walked to the ring and started beating up both Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. AbareKiller then picked up Sasori Orange and threw him out of the ring. Sasori Orange's head hit the barricade before he fell down at ringside.

* * *

Backstage, Shishi Red was talking about how AbareKiller had crossed the line. Once Sasori Orange recovered, he, along with Shishi Red and Oushi Black, were going to face AbareKiller and the Hell Brothers for the Trios Championship.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom. All 3 of them represented the Underworld, and they also were in contention for the Trios Championship.

* * *

 **4\. NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran vs the Dream Team**

The next match was going to be a match between the team of NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran against the returning Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Dream Team, the team of Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, who had just found out that their challengers were Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow.

First, the team of NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, made their entrance. Their goal was to prove that Ran wasn't evil, and even though they had been losing most of their tag team matches, less people saw Ran as an evil ranger now. NinjaBlack and Ran both entered the ring, waiting for their opponents.

Next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, also known as the Dream Team, made their entrance. They were ready to remind everyone that they were the Mixed Tag Team Champions. Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger walked to the ring, holding up the Mixed Tag Team Championship for everyone to see.

The match started with NinjaBlack and Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z charged at NinjaBlack, who ducked and went for a running punch on Kamen Rider Cross-Z. However, Kamen Rider Cross-Z grabbed NinjaBlack and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tagged in Momoninger, while NinjaBlack tagged in Flower Ninja Ran.

Flower Ninja Ran ran towards Momoninger and pushed her into a corner. However, she then backed off so that Momoninger could escape, because she wasn't evil. The two of them shook hands before continuing the fight. Flower Ninja Ran then took down Momoninger with a dropkick, and headed to the top rope. Flower Ninja Ran was about to dive off with a shooting star press, but then Momoninger rolled out of the way. Momoninger then finished Ran off with the snap swinging neckbreaker and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

 **The Dream Team win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger grabbed their titles and left. They were going to face the challenging team of Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow at Faction Wars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shironinger and NinjaWhite were being confronted by Flower Ninja Ayame and Flower Ninja Sakura, the blue and pink rangers of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. They challenged the two to a match, and if they won, then the Flowery Kunoichi Team would replace Shironinger and NinjaWhite as challengers for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **Next week: Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow**

* * *

 **5\. Zyuoh The World vs Gokai Silver**

This match was to determine Houou Soldier's next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, which Houou Soldier had recently defended against Shurikenger. These two fighters were eager to become the next Ultimate Champion.

First, Zyuoh The World, who represented the Underworld, made his entrance. He hadn't been seen in a long time, but he was ready to get the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship back in the hands of the Underworld. Zyuoh The World walked to the ring, hoping that he could repeat history and win the title at Faction Wars again. He first won the title when he defeated Kuroninja, but now, he was going to have to face Houou Soldier.

Next, Gokai Silver, who represented the Six Squad, made his entrance. He was also a former Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but it had been such a long time since his last championship reign. Gokai Silver wanted to win the title again, and he had fought through many opponents, such as the En4cers, and now, he was going up against The World.

The match started, and immediately, Zyuoh The World charged at Gokai Silver and pushed him in a corner. He then backed off before the referee saw him, and then Gokai Silver charged at Zyuoh The World and started punching him. Zyuoh The World responded by grabbing Gokai Silver in the face and taking him down with a powerbomb. Zyuoh The World went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and picked Zyuoh The World up. Zyuoh The World went for another strike, but Gokai Silver dodged and grabbed Zyuoh The World, putting him in a full nelson. He then let go and stunned Zyuoh The World with a punch. Gokai Silver then took down Zyuoh The World with a superman punch.

Gokai Silver then went into a corner, ready to finish Zyuoh The World off with the Spear. However, Zyuoh The World got out of the way before Gokai Silver could hit him with the Spear. Zyuoh The World then finished Gokai Silver off with the _World's End_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had defeated Gokai Silver, and now he was ready to challenge Houou Soldier for the Ultimate Championship.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja Gold & the Gouraigers vs HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, and Kuroninja**

Now it was time for the main event. The Golden Age was going to take on the team of HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, and Kuroninja.

First, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance, with the Gouraigers behind him. The 3 of them walked very intimidatingly to the ring, ready to take down Kuroninja's team.

Suddenly, the Golden Age's entrance music ended, and the word "Undefeated" appeared on the tv. HurricaneRed's entrance music and video then started to play, and HurricaneRed made his entrance by himself. He was then joined on stage by Kuroninja and Shurikenger when the lights went out and Kuroninja and Shurikenger appeared. Kuroninja brought his metal staff, which had a light blue glowstick at the end. Kuroninja, Shurikenger, and HurricaneRed rushed to the ring, ready to take on the Golden Age.

The match then started with Kuroninja and Kuroninja Gold in the ring. However, before the two of them could face off, Akuroninja, DSR and Zyuoh Crow rushed into the ring. They started beating down all the fighters, both from the Golden Age and from Kuroninja's team. HurricaneRed then started getting into a fight with DSR, and the two of them started fighting backstage.

Meanwhile, Akuroninja took down Kuroninja with a package piledriver. He then did the same with Shurikenger and Kuroninja Gold, and then stood tall with Zyuoh Crow.

Suddenly, Ryu Commander entered the ring. He refused to let the En4cers ruin another show, so he proposed that soon, 3 members of the En4cers were going to take on Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers, against Kuroninja and 2 teammates...in a FACTION WARS match.


	81. HurricaneRed's First Championship Match

Tonight, Kuroninja and Shurikenger will reveal their 3rd team member for the upcoming Faction Wars match, where Kuroninja's team will go against the En4cers' team of Akuroninja, Zyuoh Crow, and a mystery partner, and the Golden Age's team of Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers.

Also, the undefeated HurricaneRed and DSR will face each other in a Gauntlet All-Star Championship match, which DSR has requested to show everyone that he will defend his title. Will DSR be able to break HurricaneRed's undefeated streak?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Blade**

Finally, Kamen Rider Rogue now had a chance to avenge his loss against Kamen Rider Blade at Power Surge in this match.

First, Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance, and he was ready to take Kamen Rider Blade down. Kamen Rider Rogue made his way to the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Blade to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance and walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Blade entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match then began, and immediately, Kamen Rider Rogue charged at Kamen Rider Blade and pushed him into a corner. He then picked him up and took him down with a chokeslam before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade then kicked out and dodged a punch from Kamen Rider Rogue before responding with several punches to Kamen Rider Rogue's face. Kamen Rider Blade then took down Kamen Rider Rogue with a knife-edge chop. Kamen Rider Blade wasn't done, however. He climbed to the top rope and waited for Kamen Rider Rogue to get up. Kamen Rider Rogue then charged at Kamen Rider Blade and made him fall off the top rope with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Rogue then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and got up before Kamen Rider Rogue could attack him. Kamen Rider Blade then finished Kamen Rider Rogue off with a swinging reverse STO and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Blade wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Blade had defeated Kamen Rider Rogue, and now he was ready to move up. However, before he could celebrate, Kamen Rider Barlcks appeared and attacked him from behind. However, Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Zero One saved Kamen Rider Blade from Kamen Rider Barlcks, who retreated.

* * *

While walking backstage, Kamen Rider Zero One asked Kamen Rider Blade if he wanted to join forces to defeat Quartzer. Kamen Rider Blade said that he would think about it.

* * *

 **2\. Shironinger NinjaWhite vs the Flowery Kunoichi Team**

Shironinger and NinjaWhite were the next challengers to the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, which was currently being held by Lupin Yellow and Patoren3. However, they needed to practice before their match. Their opponents in this match were going to be the Flowery Kunoichi Team, who wanted to take down the challengers before their upcoming match at Faction Wars, especially NinjaWhite.

First, Shironinger and NinjaWhite made their entrance together. They both walked to the ring, ready to defeat the Flowery Kunoichi Team and send a message to the champions. As soon as they entered the ring, they waited for their opponents.

Next, the Flowery Kunoichi Team made their entrance. Flower Ninja Ayame, the blue ranger of the team, and Flower Ninja Sakura, the pink ranger, made their way to the ring. Ran, the purple ranger, wasn't with them because she wasn't evil. Ayame and Sakura entered the ring, and the match was about to start.

Suddenly, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, made their entrance and joined the commentary table. They wanted to observe their challengers before Faction Wars.

The match started with Ayame and Shironinger in the ring. Ayame charged at Shironinger, but Shironinger ran out of the way and tagged in NinjaWhite. As NinjaWhite charged into the ring, Ayame tagged Sakura in, and the two of them charged at NinjaWhite. NinjaWhite took Ayame down with a slingblade, and then took down Sakura with a kick to the face. NinjaWhite then went for a cover on Sakura.

1...2...

Sakura kicked out, but NinjaWhite wasn't done. She tagged Shironinger in, and the two of them finished Sakura off with the discus lariat/russian leg sweep combo. Shironinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shironinger and NinjaWhite win by pinfall.**

As soon as the two white ninja rangers won their match, they approached the commentary table. Shironinger and Lupin Yellow then had a brief staredown.

* * *

 **3\. AbareKiller vs Shishi Red**

Last week, AbareKiller and the Hell Brothers, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, attacked Sasori Orange and Oushi Black after their tag match. Now, Shishi Red was going to face AbareKiller before he, Sasori Orange, and Oushi Black faced each other for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were also going to challenge AbareKiller and his team for the Trios Championship as well, but first, Shishi Red was going to face AbareKiller one on one in this match.

First, AbareKiller made his entrance. As he walked to the ring, he held up his Gauntlet Trios Championship belt for everyone to see. AbareKiller entered the ring, ready to fight Shishi Red.

Next, Shishi Red made his entrance, with Oushi Black behind him. Shishi Red was ready to take down AbareKiller before their upcoming title match. Shishi Red entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and AbareKiller charged at Shishi Red. However, Shishi Red was ready. He dodged one of AbareKiller's attacks, and then took down AbareKiller with a fireman's carry slam. Shishi Red went for a cover, but then AbareKiller caught Shishi Red's leg and put him into the heel hook. As Shishi Red was in pain, he moved himself closer to the ropes. Shishi Red quickly grabbed the bottom rope, forcing AbareKiller to break the hold.

Shishi Red then charged at AbareKiller, who hit Shishi Red with a back elbow. AbareKiller then put Shishi Red into an ankle lock, and Shishi Red was forced to submit.

 **AbareKiller wins by submission.**

AbareKiller had defeated Shishi Red ahead of their match. However, Oushi Black wasn't done with AbareKiller. He charged into the ring, but AbareKiller grabbed Oushi Black's leg and made him submit as well. AbareKiller then grabbed his Trios Championship belt and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zyuoh The World was backstage, and he had something to tell Houou Soldier. Zyuoh The World said that recently, Houou Soldier wasn't becoming very interesting as a champion, but Zyuoh The World was here to fix that. At Faction Wars, history was going to repeat itself, and Zyuoh The World would become the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion once again.

* * *

 **4\. StarNinger & Midoninger vs Bouken Black & Bouken Yellow**

This match was going to be the debut match for a new mixed tag team, who was called up to help the mixed tag team division get better.

First, the team of StarNinger and Midoninger made their entrance, ready to face this new tag team. They knew nothing about Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow, but if StarNinger and Midoninger could defeat them, it meant that more opportunities would come their way. StarNinger and Midoninger entered the ring and awaited their opponents.

The Boukengers' entrance music started playing, and Bouken Black first made his way to the ring by rushing to the stage. He then waited for Bouken Yellow to make her entrance. The two of them were ready to make their first impression on the audience and the Gauntlet's mixed tag team division.

The match started with Bouken Black and StarNinger in the ring. StarNinger charged at Bouken Black, but Bouken Black was very fast. He dodged all of StarNinger's attacks, and then rolled away from StarNinger. StarNinger looked behind him, but Bouken Black took him down with a flying kick from behind. Bouken Black then picked StarNinger up, but StarNinger pushed him backward into the Boukengers' corner. StarNinger then tagged in Midoninger, while Bouken Yellow tagged herself in.

Bouken Yellow and Midoninger then charged at each other and knocked each other down when they collided. Midoninger then got up and picked Bouken Yellow up, but then Bouken Yellow suddenly reversed it into a suplex. Bouken Yellow then tagged Bouken Black in, and the two of them were ready to hit their finisher. Bouken Yellow picked Midoninger up, and the two of them finished Midoninger off with a powerbomb/jumping cutter combo. Bouken Black then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow win by pinfall.**

Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow had defeated StarNinger and Midoninger, leaving a good first impression on the crowd. Just like the last black ranger/yellow ranger team in the mixed tag team division (Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow), this team was definitely going to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship soon.

* * *

 **5\. The Faction Wars Teams Revealed**

Kuroninja was going to reveal the 3rd member of his team at Faction Wars, where they were going to face the En4cers and the Golden Age in a Faction Wars match.

Kuroninja and Shurikenger both made their way to the ring, and they were very confident in their choice. As soon as Kuroninja entered the ring, he picked up a microphone.

"Hey guys," he said, "it is I, Kuroninja!"

Almost everyone cheered.

"The time has come to reveal who will be joining me and Shurikenger at Faction Wars," Kuroninja said. "The one I have chosen has agreed to help me and Shurikenger win the Faction Wars match! The person I have chosen to be on our team is about to go on stage and make his way to the ring...right NOW!"

Lupin X's theme music began to play, and Lupin X started running to the ring to join Kuroninja and Shurikenger. Suddenly, he was attacked by Akuroninja, who appeared out of nowhere and hit him with a metal staff.

Akuroninja then stood outside the ring, facing Kuroninja and dragging the unconscious Lupin X.

"So that's who you chose, Kuroninja?" Akuroninja said. "I chose someone better...you might know him very well...in fact, he came here to help you remember!"

Suddenly, Lord Drakkon appeared behind Kuroninja and Shurikenger and took both of them down at the same time with a double clothesline. He then picked up Kuroninja and took him down with a suplex. Lord Drakkon and Akuroninja stood tall, as DSR, the All-Star Champion, came to join them. DSR then stayed in the ring while Akuroninja and Lord Drakkon left. The reason why was because DSR's title match was next.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: HurricaneRed vs DSR - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

DSR was already in the ring, and he was going to defend the All-Star Championship against HurricaneRed.

HurricaneRed made his way to the ring, ready to fight DSR. HurricaneRed was undefeated in The Gauntlet, and no one had been able to win against him. HurricaneRed didn't just win against anyone, however. His many victories included victories over fighters such as Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Ouja. Would DSR succeed where the other fighters had failed?

As soon as HurricaneRed entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, but before that, DSR hit HurricaneRed with a low blow and immediately covered him.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, not wanting his first loss to be from a low blow. He got up and ran towards DSR. DSR went towards the ropes and hit HurricaneRed with a back elbow, before trapping him in a front facelock. HurricaneRed, however, was able to fight out of it. He kicked DSR in the chest and took him down with several chops to the torso. HurricaneRed then climbed to the top rope and waited for DSR to get up. DSR, however, rolled out of the ring. HurricaneRed then jumped off the top rope and landed on DSR outside the ring. DSR realized who he was up against. He took down HurricaneRed with a suplex that also knocked him out. The referee began counting to 10.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

HurricaneRed got up and went back in the ring, but he forgot to put DSR back in the ring. HurricaneRed got up and was about to get DSR back in the ring, but then...

10!

 **HurricaneRed wins by count-out, but DSR retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

HurricaneRed was still undefeated, having won by count-out, but at what cost? Although HurricaneRed had won, he had failed to win the title from DSR. DSR held the All-Star Championship up in front of HurricaneRed as everyone booed, upset that the match ended in a count-out.

Suddenly, Ryu Commander appeared and announced that due to the outcome of the match, HurricaneRed was going to have a rematch against DST for the All-Star Championship at Faction Wars. However, to avoid another count-out, the match was going to be falls count anywhere.


	82. Chapter 82

Tonight, before Houou Soldier defends his Ultimate Championship against Zyuoh The World at Faction Wars, the two of them will face each other in a tag team match. Houou Soldier and Shishi Red will take on Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Necrom in order to build up for their match at Faction Wars. What will happen in this tag team match?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Ryusoul Gold & Shinken Yellow vs StarNinger & Midoninger**

In this match, Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow were going to face StarNinger and Midoninger in preparation for their upcoming mixed tag team championship match against the Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Dream Team, at Faction Wars.

First, StarNinger and Midoninger made their entrance. The two of them had lost to the newest mixed tag team of Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow last week. Now, they had a chance at redemption by facing the challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship: Ryusoul Gold, who represented the Underworld, and Shinken Yellow, who didn't represent the Underworld. StarNinger and Midoninger stayed in the ring as they waited for their opponents.

Next, Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow made their entrance. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring first and moved the ropes so that it would be easier for Shinken Yellow to get in the ring. The two of them were ready to show Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, the current Mixed Tag Team Champions, what they could do in the ring.

The match started with Ryusoul Gold and StarNinger in the ring. StarNinger charged at Ryusoul Gold and put him in a facelock, but Ryusoul Gold moved backward and bounced off the ropes. He broke free of the facelock and ran to the other side, where he bounced back. However, StarNinger was waiting for him, and he took Ryusoul Gold down with a kick. StarNinger went for the pin on Ryusoul Gold.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and tagged in Shinken Yellow. Shinken Yellow charged at StarNinger and took him down with a running forearm. StarNinger then rolled to his corner and tagged in Midoninger, who went to the top rope. Midoninger jumped off the top rope and took down Shinken Yellow with a jumping headscissors takedown. Clearly the two had learned from their match against the Boukengers. Midoninger was about to go for a cover but Shinken Yellow got up. Shinken Yellow then took down Midoninger with a superkick and then went to the top rope. Midoninger got up, but Shinken Yellow finished her off with the _Land Slicer_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Shinken Yellow & Ryusoul Gold win by pinfall.**

The two of them had defeated StarNinger and Midoninger, and now they were ready to face Cross-Z and Momoninger at Faction Wars.

* * *

 **2\. Hell Brothers vs Deathryuger & Kamen Rider Specter**

Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were going to face the team of Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, and Oushi Black and the Gauntlet Trios Champions' team of AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Now, they were going to have a preview of the match tonight as Deathryuger & Kamen Rider Specter took on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

First, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their way to the ring, holding their Gauntlet Trios Championship belts up for everyone to see. The two of them then entered the ring very slowly before putting the belts down.

Next, Deathryuger's entrance music played, and he entered the ring along with Kamen Rider Specter. Deatnryuger was the current X-Champion, and he held up the belt for everyone to see. The X-Championship could be cashed in for an All-Star Championship match, but the title was to be defended at any time, in any place. Deathryuger was on the lookout for anyone who wanted to take his championship by surprise, and 2 weeks ago, the BN Team tried to get Kamen Rider Specter into taking the X-Championship from Deathryuger and causing some infighting between the Underworld so that the Kyurangers' team would have the upper hand in the Trios Championship match. Anyway, so far, Kamen Rider Specter would never betray the Underworld. Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring.

The match started with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper charged at Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter used his speed to escape Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. He then took Kick Hopper down with a clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out, so Kamen Rider Specter tagged Deathryuger in. Deathryuger then charged at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper took him down by sweeping at his legs and then kicking him in the head. Deathryuger got up and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter again, while Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper started going at each other in the ring. Kamen Rider Specter then took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a jumping cutter and went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Specter up. Kamen Rider Specter then elbowed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper to escape, and then he ran toward Deathryuger.

Suddenly, Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold started walking to the ring. Hebitsukai Silver got in the ring and used his power to paralyze the referee, while Tenbin Gold suplexed Deathryuger off the ring apron and onto the ringside area. The referee recovered, and Kamen Rider Specter got taken out by Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with the _Knockout Punch_. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Hell Brothers win by pinfall.**

As 2/3 of the Trios Champions celebrated their victory and slowly left for the backstage area, Tenbin Gold shoved Deathryuger in the ring. He then presented the unconscious Deathryuger to Kamen Rider Specter, out in the open. Kamen Rider Specter could easily cover Deathryuger and win the X-Championship from him. Kamen Rider Specter slowly approached his fellow Underworld member and was about to cover him...but then suddenly, he charged at Tenbin Gold and pushed him into a corner. At the same time, Hebitsukai Silver was ready to pin Deathryuger, and the referee was also ready.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and took down Hebitsukai Silver with the somersault DDT. He was still the X-Champion, and Kamen Rider Specter wasn't going to betray him.

* * *

 **3\. Lupin X vs MammothRanger**

In order to show everyone that he could main event Faction Wars on Kuroninja's team, Lupin X needed to show his skills, so he asked for this match against the Golden Age's tallest fighter, MammothRanger.

First, Lupin X came to the ring. He was a former 2-time All-Star Champion, and he even won the All-Star Championship the first time during his debut. Nowadays, though, it seemed like everyone only saw him as a showoff, so they were a little disappointed when he was revealed as the 3rd member of Kuroninja's Faction Wars team instead of someone else. Lupin X was going to show everyone that he was more than just a showoff in this match. Lupin X did a front flip in the ring and waited for his opponent.

MammothRanger made his entrance, and he was ready to take down Lupin X so that the Golden Age would have a slight advantage at Faction Wars. He slowly walked to the ring, and he was ready to fight.

The match began, and MammothRanger went for a big boot. However, Lupin X rolled underneath MammothRanger's leg and started attacking it with several strikes so MammothRanger would lose his balance. Lupin X then charged at MammothRanger, but MammothRanger didn't move. MammothRanger then picked Lupin X up and was about to take him down with a Mammoth Slam, but then Lupin X fought out of it. Lupin X then ran at MammothRanger. MammothRanger reached out for him, but Lupin X slid away from MammothRanger's arm. He then got up and took down MammothRanger with a dropkick. Lupin X then climbed to the top rope and did a moonsault off the top rope, landing on MammothRanger. Lupin X then finished it off with an armbar.

 **Lupin X wins by submission.**

Lupin X had defeated MammothRanger, and he had proven why he was capable of fighting in the same league as Kuroninja and Shurikenger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow were introducing themselves to the other fighters, when suddenly, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver appeared and challenged them to a match to see if they were worthy of being in the Mixed Tag Team Division.

* * *

 **4\. Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Kamen Rider Ouja**

Recently, Kamen Rider Zi-O wasn't doing very well in The Gauntlet. He was originally planning on becoming the king of the Rider Division, but that wasn't going very well for him. Now, he had a chance to face Kamen Rider Ouja, who also wanted the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Zi-O had lost his Rider-Division Championship thanks to Kamen Rider Barlckxs, and now he needed to redeem himself. Kamen Rider Zi-O needed to win this match. Zi-O walked to the ring while Kamen Rider Woz stayed outside. Kamen Rider Zi-O then waited for Kamen Rider Ouja to make his entrance.

Kamen Rider Ouja made his entrance next. He made his way down to the ring from the audience and entered the ring. Immediately he went for Kamen Rider Zi-O.

The bell rang as Kamen Rider Ouja was beating down Kamen Rider Zi-O in the middle of the ring. Kamen Rider Zi-O then rolled outside. As he tried to get up, Kamen Rider Ouja ran out of the ring and threw Kamen Rider Zi-O into a ring post. He then threw Kamen Rider Zi-O at the barricade, but Kamen Rider Zi-O grabbed the barricade before he could hit it, and then he climbed on top of the barricade and did a backflip off of it, landing on Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Zi-O then threw Kamen Rider Ouja into the ring and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and immediately put Kamen Rider Zi-O into the Cobra Clutch. Kamen Rider Woz then went on the ring apron and tried to distract Kamen Rider Ouja, but Kamen Rider Ouja grabbed Kamen Rider Woz by the throat and threw him into the ring, applying a chokehold to him. Kamen Rider Zi-O used this to his advantage by rolling Kamen Rider Ouja up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out. As Kamen Rider Woz collapsed at the ringside area, Kamen Rider Ouja put Kamen Rider Zi-O into the Cobra Clutch. Kamen Rider Zi-O had no choice but to submit.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Ouja continued attacking Kamen Rider Zi-O, but then Kamen Rider Mach appeared with the Rider-Division Championship in his Deadheat form. He rescued Kamen Rider Zi-O from Kamen Rider Ouja and then took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a pop-up powerbomb. Kamen Rider Mach then grabbed a microphone and chose Kamen Rider Ouja as his challenger for the Rider-Division Championship at Faction Wars.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Houou Soldier & Shishi Red vs Zyuoh The World & Kamen Rider Necrom**

At Faction Wars, Zyuoh The World was planning on winning the Ultimate Championship again, but this time, he was going to be against Houou Soldier. Now, these two were going to face each other in a tag team match.

First, Houou Soldier and Shishi Red, who represented the Kyurangers, made their entrance. Houou Soldier was holding up his Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see. The two of them then walked to the ring.

Next, Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance. The two of them represented the Underworld. Zyuoh The World was hoping to show Houou Soldier what he could do.

The match started with Shishi Red and Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Shishi Red, who dodged the attack and sent Kamen Rider Necrom into the ring post. Shishi Red then grabbed Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a side russian leg sweep. Shishi Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tagged in Zyuoh The World, who picked Shishi Red up. He then went for a chokeslam, but Shishi Red grabbed Zyuoh The World's arm and threw him down. Shishi Red then took Zyuoh The World down with a kick. Houou Soldier then asked to be called into the ring, so Shishi Red tagged him in. Houou Soldier then ran to Zyuoh The World and did a standing shooting star press before going for the cover.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, but Houou Soldier wasn't done. He took down Zyuoh The World with a DDT, and then climbed to the top rope. Houou Soldier dove off the top rope, intent on finishing Zyuoh The World off with a Phoenix Splash. Zyuoh The World, however, rolled out of the way. He then picked Houou Soldier up and finished him off with the _World's End._ Zyuoh The World went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had pinned the Ultimate Champion, which showed that he could win at Faction Wars.


	83. Faction Wars '19

Many fighters in The Gauntlet have formed alliances and factions, but now, the time has come to see which faction is better. Kuroninja and his team will take on 3 members of the Golden Age and 3 members of the En4cers to see which faction is better.

This...is Faction Wars.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Build, and Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Quartzer**

This was the opening match of the night. Kamen Rider Blade and 2 others were going to take on Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, and Kamen Rider Zamonas after they tried to take over the Kamen Rider Division.

First, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance. He walked to the ring and waited for his partners in this match to arrive. Kamen Rider Build's entrance music then played, and Kamen Rider Build made his entrance alone, just like Kamen Rider Blade. Now, there was one more fighter left. Finally, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance and joined the others on his team. These 3 were ready to fight.

Next, Quartzer made their entrance together. Kamen Rider Barlckxs, with Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas behind him, walked slowly to the ring as everyone in the audience started booing at him. Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, and Kamen Rider Zamonas entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Zonjis in the ring. The two of them had fought each other one-on-one before during Kamen Rider Zero-One's debut match. The two of them tried to push each other to the opposite side, but Kamen Rider Zero-One took down Kamen Rider Zonjis with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Zero-One then challenged Kamen Rider Zonjis to get up, but Kamen Rider Zonjis refused. Instead, he tagged in Kamen Rider Zamonas, who charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One and pushed him into a corner. Kamen Rider Zamonas started beating up Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One escaped and tagged in Kamen Rider Build.

Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Zamonas started circling the ring, and then Kamen Rider Zamonas charged at Kamen Rider Build. However, Kamen Rider Build was ready for this attack, and he stunned Kamen Rider Zamonas with a spinning heel kick. Kamen Rider Build then took Kamen Rider Zamonas down with a double knee facebreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zamonas kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Build with a kick to the face. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Barlckxs, who started beating down Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build tried to fight back, but Kamen Rider Barlckxs dragged him into his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Zonjis. Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Barlckxs then started beating down on Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Zonjis went for a pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out, so Kamen Rider Zonjis powerbombed him and pinned him again.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out and rushed to his corner, where Kamen Rider Blade was waiting. Kamen Rider Build tagged in Kamen Rider Blade, who rushed into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Zonjis with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Blade then picked Kamen Rider Zonjis up and finished him off with a swinging reverse STO. Kamen Rider Blade went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Build, and Kamen Rider Zero-One win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Blade and his team won the match against Quartzer. Both Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Blade left, but before Kamen Rider Zero-One could leave, Kamen Rider Barlckxs grabbed him and threw him into a ringpost.

* * *

 **2\. Shironinger & NinjaWhite vs Lupin Yellow & Patoren3 - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

In this match, Shironinger had teamed up with NinjaWhite, and now they were going to face Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

First, Shironinger and NinjaWhite made their entrance. The two of them were ready to win the Women's Tag Team Championship as they both walked to the ring. Shironinger and NinjaWhite stayed in the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 both made their entrance. They walked to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. Lupin Yellow entered by jumping over the top rope, while Patoren3 walked into the ring normally. The two of them were ready to defend their titles at Faction Wars.

The match started with Shironinger and Lupin Yellow in the ring. Everyone started chanting for Kuroninja for some reason, but neither of the fighters minded. Lupin Yellow tried to go for a quick pin, but Shironinger kicked out right away. She then took down Lupin Yellow with a double underhook DDT. Shironinger went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and waited for Shironinger to get up. Shironinger got up and ran towards Lupin Yellow, who threw her down. Lupin Yellow then attacked Shironinger with a series of kicks. She started to charge up her last kick, but then Shironinger grabbed Lupin Yellow's leg and took Lupin Yellow down with a kick to the face. Shironinger tagged in NinjaWhite, and the two of them were about to perform their discus lariat/russian leg sweep finisher. However, Lupin Yellow got up and did a backflip over NinjaWhite, who got taken down with a lariat from Shironinger. Lupin Yellow then went for the pin on NinjaWhite.

1...2...

NinjaWhite kicked out, but Lupin Yellow had a backup plan. She ran to her corner and tagged in Patoren3. Patoren3 ran to NinjaWhite and took her down with a running knee strike. Patoren3 then went for the pin.

1...2...

NinjaWhite kicked out, but Patoren3 wasn't finished. She grabbed NinjaWhite's arm and put her into an armlock. NinjaWhite quickly reached for the bottom rope and grabbed it right away. Patoren3 was forced to break up the submission hold. NinjaWhite then stunned Patoren3 and took her to Shironinger's corner, where Shironinger was waiting for a tag. The two of them were going to finish Patoren3 off with the Discus lariat/Russian leg sweep finisher. However, Patoren3 escaped NinjaWhite's hold and pushed her into Shironinger. She then tagged in Lupin Yellow, who grabbed both NinjaWhite and Shironinger and took both of them down with her Russian leg sweep finisher. Lupin Yellow then pinned Shironinger.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

Lupin Yellow and Patoren3 had defeated Shironinger and NinjaWhite easily. The champions shook hands with Shironinger, but NinjaWhite wasn't happy with the outcome.

* * *

After Shironinger, NinjaWhite, Lupin Yellow, and Patoren3 left, Ryu Commander, the general manager, walked on stage with a microphone.

"Hey everyone, welcome to FACTION WARS!" Ryu Commander said.

The audience started cheering.

"So...those matches were very exciting," Ryu Commander said, "but they seemed to be missing something. I wonder what it is...oh, right! It's missing the factions! Who's ready to see all the factions that have formed in The Gauntlet?"

The audience cheered louder.

"Alright!" Ryu Commander said in response to the audience's loud cheering. "Let's introduce the 3 factions that will face off against each other in the next match...starting with the best faction of all..."

* * *

 **3\. Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, and Oushi Black vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom vs AbareKiller & the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

The 3-way match for the Trios Championship was ready to begin, and the Kyurangers were the first to enter. Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, and Oushi Black were ready to face the Underworld and the Six Squad for the Trios Championship. All 3 of them entered the ring and joined Ryu Commander in the ring. Ryu Commander then left the ring so that the other fighters could enter.

Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom made their way to the ring next. Deathryuger was the X-Champion, and the X-Championship could be cashed in for an All-Star Championship match. However, it also had to be defended any time, and anywhere. Specter & Necrom were already in the ring, but Deathryuger got attacked from behind by Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Hebitsukai Silver pinned Deathryuger at ringside. The referee got out of the ring to count the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Hebitsukai Silver becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

The BN Team left, while Deathryuger got up and continued walking to the ring, a little upset that he had lost the X-Championship.

There was only one team left. The Trios Champions, AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their way to the ring. All 3 of them held up their Gauntlet Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. They slowly entered the ring, intimidating their opponents, especially Deathryuger, who had just lost the X-Championship.

The match began with Sasori Orange, AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. 3 fighters, one for each team, were allowed to be in the ring for this match. AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Specter teamed up to throw Sasori Orange out of the ring, and then Kamen Rider Specter took down AbareKiller with a backstabber. He then went for a cover on AbareKiller.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and grabbed Kamen Rider Specter's leg, preparing for a heel hook submission. However, Sasori Orange got up and went back in the ring to break up the heel hook before AbareKiller could win. Sasori Orange and AbareKiller then started beating each other down, while Kamen Rider Specter tagged Kamen Rider Necrom in. The two of them jumped AbareKiller and knocked him out. Kamen Rider Specter then left the ring while Kamen Rider Necrom took down Sasori Orange with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Necrom then went for the pin.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black, who charged into the ring and picked Kamen Rider Necrom up. Oushi Black then took Kamen Rider Necrom down with a fireman's carry slam. Kamen Rider Necrom then rolled out of the ring, while AbareKiller grabbed Oushi Black's leg, ready for a heel hook. Oushi Black, however, was able to escape the heel hook. He picked AbareKiller up, but then AbareKiller trapped Oushi Black into an octopus hold. Oushi Black was about to pass out, but he went over to the Kyurangers' corner and let Shishi Red tag himself in. Shishi Red got into the ring and pulled AbareKiller off of Oushi Black. At the same time, Kamen Rider Necrom had just gotten up, and he dropkicked both Shishi Red and AbareKiller. AbareKiller moved to his corner, where Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Necrom started attacking Shishi Red. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper pushed Shishi Red over to Kamen Rider Necrom with a dropkick, but Necrom responded by pushing Shishi Red back to Kick Hopper with a dropkick of his own. The two of them started dropkicking Shishi Red, until Kick Hopper tagged Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper climbed to the bottom rope, about to do a fist drop on Shishi Red. However, Shishi Red rolled out of the way, and Kamen Rider Necrom took Kamen Rider Punch Hopper by surprise with a dropkick. Shishi Red then got Kamen Rider Necrom's attention and took him down with a superkick. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper got up and took Shishi Red down with a knockout punch, and then he went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black, who ran towards Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper stunned Oushi Black with an uppercut, but at the same time, Kamen Rider Necrom tagged in Deathryuger, who had recovered from his beatdown at the hands of the BN Team. Deathryuger took out Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a slingblade, and he was about to go for a somersault DDT on Oushi Black, but Oushi Black caught him and took him down with a running powerslam. Oushi Black was about to go for the pin, but before he could cover Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged in AbareKiller, who ran into the ring and put Oushi Black into an ankle lock. AbareKiller twisted Oushi Black's leg, forcing him to submit.

 **AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

The Six Squad had retained their titles, and they went on stage. Gokai Silver, the leader of the Six Squad, then joined them to celebrate their successful title defense. Deathryuger suddenly got up and left, wanting to find the BN Team and win back the X-Championship. Specter & Necrom went after him.

* * *

 **4\. Ryusoul Gold & Shinken Yellow vs the Dream Team - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

Ryusoul Gold wanted to challenge for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, so he asked Shinken Yellow to be his tag team partner. Now, the two of them were going to face Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger.

First, Ryusoul Gold, representing the Underworld, and Shinken Yellow, who wasn't a member of the Underworld, made their entrance together to Ryusoul Gold's entrance music and a combination of Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow's entrance videos. Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow then entered the ring, ready to face the Dream Team.

Next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger both made their entrance together. The two of them were the Mixed Tag Team Champions, and they held up their titles for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger entered the ring, and they were ready to face Ryusoul Gold and Shinken Yellow.

The match started with Ryusoul Gold and Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z easily overpowered Ryusoul Gold with several punches to the face and chest. Ryusoul Gold was stuck in a corner, but he was able to escape by rolling under Kamen Rider Cross-Z and taking him down with a kick to the back of the head, followed by a neckbreaker. Ryusoul Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out and tagged in Momoninger, who charged into the ring and went for Ryusoul Gold. However, Ryusoul Gold told Momoninger to wait. He then pulled out a rose, but that didn't do anything. Momoninger was about to take down Ryusoul Gold with a DDT, but Ryusoul Gold reversed it and took Momoninger down instead with an STO. Ryusoul Gold went to his corner and tagged Shinken Yellow in. Shinken Yellow then went to the top rope, ready to perform her finisher. Momoninger got up, and Shinken Yellow was about to finisher Momoninger off with the _Land Slicer,_ but Momoninger was ready and she took down Shinken Yellow with a snap swinging neckbreaker. Shinken Yellow rolled to her corner, while Momoninger went to her corner. Ryusoul Gold and Kamen Rider Cross-Z were tagged in, and they went at each other. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then put Ryusoul Gold in the dragon sleeper, and Ryusoul Gold passed out.

 **The Dream Team win by referee stoppage and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger were still the Mixed Tag Team Champions.

* * *

Backstage, Deathryuger was looking for the BN Team. He found Hebitsukai Silver with the X-Championship, and rolled him up. A referee who was nearby ran to where Deathryuger was.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Deathryuger grabbed the X-Championship and ran away, but then he was stopped by Tenbin Gold. However, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, who had followed Deathryuger backstage, ran towards Tenbin Gold and took him down with a double clothesline. Deathryuger then ran away so he wouldn't lose the X-Championship again.

* * *

 **5\. HurricaneRed vs DSR - Gauntlet All-Star Championship - Falls Count Anywhere**

HurricaneRed was undefeated in The Gauntlet, but during a title match against DSR, DSR got himself counted out so he could retain the title against HurricaneRed. Although HurricaneRed's winning streak wasn't over, he still felt like he hadn't achieved much over his count-out victory. Now, in this match, there were going to be no count outs...because falls counted anywhere.

First, HurricaneRed entered the ring. He was undefeated in The Gauntlet, and he was ready to not only add another victory to his winning streak, but also win his first championship. HurricaneRed stayed in the ring while waiting for DSR.

Next, DSR, the All-Star Champion, who also represented the En4cers, made his entrance. Everyone in the audience was booing him as he walked to the ring. DSR was wearing the All-Star Championship belt around his waist, but he wasn't holding it up for anyone to see. DSR walked to the ring and immediately attacked HurricaneRed before the announcer could introduce him.

The bell then rang, and HurricaneRed pushed DSR out of the ring. He then went for a cover on the ringside area.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and the two of them began brawling in the audience area. HurricaneRed then picked up a table and set it up. However, DSR took HurricaneRed down with a suplex and put the table back. HurricaneRed, however, got up and set the table back up. He then picked DSR up and put him through the table with a suplex. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and ran back to the ring. HurricaneRed then chased after him backstage. The two of them then ran into the new X-Champion, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom. The 3 of them stepped back while DSR threw HurricaneRed into a wall. DSR then pulled the fire extinguisher nearby off the wall, intent on retaining his title by losing via disqualification. However, HurricaneRed recovered, kicked the fire extinguisher out of DSR's hands, and took down DSR with a DDT. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and ran away from HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed then ran after him, and the two of them rushed back to the ring. DSR stayed in the ring, and HurricaneRed went into the ring. However, DSR was ready. He put HurricaneRed in the Cobra Clutch, his finisher, but HurricaneRed walked to the ropes and got out of the cobra clutch by throwing DSR and himself over the top rope. HurricaneRed then took down DSR in the ringside area with a DDT, before climbing to the top rope. HurricaneRed then dove off the top rope and finished DSR off with a diving elbow drop. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

HurricaneRed had defeated DSR and became the All-Star Champion. he was about to celebrate his victory in the ring, but then Deathryuger took him down with a somersault DDT and cashed in the All-Star Championship. Now, Deathryuger was going to challenge HurricaneRed for the title.

The match then started, and Deathryuger charged at HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed was ready. He took down Deathryuger with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Deathryuger had lost, and the X-Championship was now vacant.

* * *

 **6\. Ryusoul Pink vs Chameleon Green - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

At Power Surge, Chameleon Green defeated Shinken Yellow to become the Gauntlet Women's Champion. After that, the 5 fighters in the women's division who were most likely to get title shots for the Women's Championship, Shironinger, Momoninger, Lupin Yellow, Patoren3, and Shinken Yellow were all unable to challenge Chameleon Green due to either being champions themselves or challenging for a different championship. Ryusoul Pink won a match to become the next challenger, and that match was going to happen next.

First, Ryusoul Pink made her way to the ring. She was ready to fight for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Now that the usual challengers were not in sight, she had a chance to make a good impression in a major event such as Faction Wars. Ryusoul Pink entered the ring and waited for the champion to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Chameleon Green, representing the Kyurangers, walked to the ring. She held up the title belt for everyone to see as she entered the ring. The match was ready to start.

When the match started, Chameleon Green charged at Ryusoul Pink, but Ryusoul Pink rolled out of the way. She then pushed Chameleon Green into a corner, but Chameleon Green suddenly disappeared. Ryusoul Pink let go of the corner, but then Chameleon Green appeared behind her and rolled her up for the pin.

1...

Ryusoul Pink kicked out and went for Chameleon Green. Ryusoul Pink picked up Chameleon Green and took her down with a suplex. She then climbed to the top rope and took out Chameleon Green with a double stomp. Ryusoul Pink went for the pin.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out, but Ryusoul Pink wasn't finished. She put Chameleon Green into a fireman's carry, but Chameleon Green got out of it. She then took Ryusoul Pink down with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Chameleon Green had defeated Ryusoul Pink, and now she needed another challenger. For now, she picked up the Women's Championship and headed backstage.

* * *

 **7\. Lupin Red & Patoren1 vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

After Power Surge, a tag team tournament was set up to determine the next challenger to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. The winners of this tournament were Lupin Red and Patoren1, who wanted to becomes 2-time champions. Would they be able to defeat Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black?

First, Lupin Red and Patoren1 made their way to the ring. The two of them were ready to become 2-time champions in The Gauntlet. They weren't doing very well in singles competition, so they both decided to reunite as a tag team. Lupin Red and Patoren1 entered the ring, awaiting their opponents.

Next, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, representing the Golden Age, made their entrance together. Ryusoul Green was holding both Tag Team Championship belts and shoving them in the faces of some audience members, while Ryusoul Black was slowly walking to the ring. Ryusoul Green then ran to the ring very quickly to join his brother as they defended the tag team championship against Lupin Red and Patoren1.

The match began with Ryusoul Green and Lupin Red in the ring. Ryusoul Green tried to get Lupin Red to attack him, but Lupin Red wasn't moving. Ryusoul Green then faked a punch, but then swept Lupin Red's legs to knock him down. Ryusoul Green then kicked Lupin Red in the head, knocking him down. Ryusoul Green went for a cover.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out, but Ryusoul Green wasn't done. He pulled Lupin Red into his corner and tagged in Ryusoul Black. The two of them took down Lupin Red with an assisted powerbomb. Ryusoul Black then went for a cover on Lupin Red.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out and tagged in Patoren1. Now it was a battle of technicians. Patoren1 and Ryusoul Black decided to test their strength. Patoren1 grabbed Ryusoul Black's arm, but then Ryusoul Black twisted Patoren1's arm and took him down with a facebuster. Ryusoul Black then went for an elbow drop on Patoren1, but Patoren1 moved out of the way and grabbed Ryusoul Black's head. He then put Ryusoul Black into a front facelock, but Ryusoul Black reversed it by picking up Patoren1 and taking him down with a fireman's carry slam. Ryusoul Black went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren1 kicked out and tagged Lupin Red back in. Lupin Red ran at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a running clothesline. He then covered Ryusoul Black.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and grabbed Lupin Red, putting him in a full nelson. He then tagged Ryusoul Green in. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black finished Lupin Red off with a full nelson facebuster/superkick combo. Ryusoul Green then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

After retaining the titles, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black left the ring. As they were about to leave for the backstage area, they were confronted by Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them were also former tag team champions, and they wanted their titles back. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper started brawling with Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black before they were all separated by officials.

* * *

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja vs Kamen Rider Mach - Rider-Division Championship**

When Kamen Rider Ouja returned to The Gauntlet, Kamen Rider Mach knew that he was going to be his next challenger. However, Kamen Rider Mach was prepared to face Kamen Rider Ouja, and he was also going to put his Rider-Division Championship on the line.

First, Kamen Rider Ouja made his entrance through the audience. Some security guards were escorting him to the ring to protect the audience from Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring, and then he paced around the ring, waiting for Kamen Rider Mach to arrive.

Kamen Rider Mach appeared on stage in his Deadheat form. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Mach held up the Rider-Division Championship as he ran towards the ring. He then attacked Kamen Rider Ouja before the announcer could introduce everyone.

The match began right away, and Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Ouja were fighting each other. Kamen Rider Ouja then escaped and took down Kamen Rider Mach with a powerslam. He then went for a leg drop, but Kamen Rider Mach rolled out of the way. He then got Kamen Rider Ouja's attention with a taunt. Kamen Rider Ouja ran towards Kamen Rider Mach, who moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Ouja then hit the ringpost instead. Kamen Rider Mach then rolled him up from behind for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out, but Kamen Rider Mach wasn't done. He took out Kamen Rider Ouja with a clothesline and climbed to the top rope, hoping to finish the match right away. Kamen Rider Mach jumped off the top rope and went for a Frog Splash on Kamen Rider Ouja to finish the match. However, Kamen Rider Ouja got up and took down Kamen Rider Mach with a jumping cutter. He then put Kamen Rider Mach into a chokehold. Kamen Rider Mach tried to fight out of it, but then he passed out. The referee tried to separate Kamen Rider Ouja, because he had now won the championship.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by referee stoppage and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Ouja was now the new Rider-Division Champion. He picked up the belt and continued attacking Kamen Rider Mach with it. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zero-One ran down to stop Kamen Rider Ouja.

* * *

 **9\. Zyuoh The World vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

In this match, Zyuoh The World was challenging Houou Soldier for the Ultimate Championship. Zyuoh The World had won the title at Faction Wars before, and he was planning on doing the same thing again.

First, Zyuoh The World, who represented the Underworld, made his entrance. He slowly walked to the ring. Zyuoh The World was ready to win the Ultimate Championship at Faction Wars for the 2nd time. Last time, Zyuoh The World defeated Kuroninja to become the Ultimate Champion, but could he repeat that victory over Houou Soldier?

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, made his entrance. He represented the Kyurangers, and he held up his title for everyone to see. Houou Soldier then entered the ring, ready to take on Zyuoh The World.

The bell rang, and Zyuoh The World made the first move against Houou Soldier with a punch to the face. Houou Soldier responded by pushing Zyuoh The World into the corner and attacking with some knife-edge chops. Zyuoh The World then pushed Houou Soldier back and took him down with a chokeslam. Zyuoh The World went for the pin on Houou Soldier.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and took down Zyuoh The World with a DDT. He then climbed to the top rope, intent on finishing the match with a Phoenix Splash, but Zyuoh The World got out of the way. Zyuoh The World grabbed Houou Soldier from the top rope and threw him off. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, but Zyuoh The World wasn't finished. Zyuoh The World put Houou Soldier in the position for his finisher, the _World's End,_ but Houou Soldier escaped and rolled Zyuoh The World up.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, so Houou Soldier took him down with a DDT. He climbed to the top rope and finished Zyuoh The World off with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Houou Soldier had defeated Zyuoh The World, who failed to repeat the outcome of last year's Faction Wars. Houou Soldier picked up his Ultimate Championship and a microphone. He said that his title reign was becoming one of the most legendary title reigns in the history of The Gauntlet, but he was running out of challengers.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zi-O's entrance music and entrance video played. Kamen Rider Zi-O made his way to the ring and said that he was done with being the king of the Kamen Rider division...because that was only the first step in becoming the king of The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Zi-O was going to be Houou Soldier's next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja, Shurikenger, & Lupin X vs Akuroninja, Lord Drakkon, & Zyuoh Crow vs Kuroninja Gold & the Gouraigers - Faction Wars Match**

The main event was going to be a faction wars match between Kuroninja's team, against Akuroninja's team and Kuroninja Gold's team. Which faction was going to win?

First, Kuroninja's team made their entrance. Lupin X, Shurikenger, and Kuroninja all made their entrance together, to Kuroninja's entrance music. Kuroninja was holding two light blue glowsticks on his way to the ring. The 3 fighters entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Akuroninja's team, which represented the En4cers, made their entrance next. The En4cers had won Faction Wars last time, and they were planning on doing it again. Akuroninja, Lord Drakkon, and Zyuoh Crow all made their way to the ring.

Lastly, the Golden Age, represented by Kuroninja Gold, KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger, made their way to the ring. These 3 fighters were part of one of the newest factions in The Gauntlet, and they were ready to win this Faction Wars match.

The match started with Zyuoh Crow and Lupin X in the ring. The rules for a Faction Wars match was that there were only two fighters allowed in the ring, and it was an elimination match. Zyuoh Crow and Lupin X charged at each other. Zyuoh Crow tried to take Lupin X down, but Lupin X took Zyuoh Crow down with a judo throw and forced him into an armbar. Zyuoh Crow had no choice but to submit.

 **Zyuoh Crow has been eliminated.**

Akuroninja stepped into the ring to take Zyuoh Crow's place, but instead of fighting Lupin X, he went to the Golden Age's corner and tagged Kuroninja Gold in. Kuroninja Gold and Lupin X were now ready to face each other. Lupin X charged at Kuroninja Gold, who tired to take him down with a clothesline, but Lupin X flipped over Kuroninja Gold and took him down from behind with a dropkick. Lupin X went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja tried to tag another member of the Golden Age, but then everyone in the Golden Age's corner moved off the ring apron. Akuroninja then tagged Lord Drakkon in, and Lord Drakkon charged at Lupin X, taking him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon pinned Lupin X.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin X has been eliminated.**

After that, Shurikenger charged at Lord Drakkon and took him down with a slingblade. He then went to a corner to charge up his finisher, but then KabutoRaiger tagged Shurikenger and entered the ring to face Lord Drakkon. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two Gouraigers attacked Lord Drakkon by forcing him into a corner. Kuroninja then tagged Lord Drakkon, forcing him out, and then Kuroninja went into the ring and took KabutoRaiger down with a clothesline. KuwagaRaiger was behind Kuroninja, however, and he took Kuroninja down with a superkick. KuwagaRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and took KuwagaRaiger down with a clothesline. He then went to a corner and waited for KuwagaRaiger to get up. KuwagaRaiger got up, but Kuroninja finished him off with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **KuwagaRaiger has been eliminated.**

KabutoRaiger got in the ring and started attacking Kuroninja in a corner. While the referee was counting to 5, Akuroninja got a steel chair from under the ring and gave it to Lord Drakkon. KabutoRaiger backed away from Kuroninja before the referee could disqualify him, but he ended up in the En4cers' corner, where Lord Drakkon tagged himself in, holding a steel chair. Lord Drakkon then brutally attacked Kuroninja with the steel chair, forcing the referee to disqualify him.

 **Lord Drakkon has been eliminated.**

After Lord Drakkon was eliminated, Akuroninja got into the ring and started challenging Kuroninja. Kuroninja charged at Akuroninja and ran at him, but Kuroninja missed and pushed KabutoRaiger off the ring instead. Kuroninja Gold then tagged himself in and went to face Akuroninja. The two of them started brawling in the ring. Kuroninja Gold then hit Akuroninja with a kick, forcing Akuroninja on his knees and in the position for the _Gold Rush_. Kuroninja Gold was about to hit Akuroninja with the _Gold Rush_ , but then Akuroninja got up and took Kuroninja Gold down with a back elbow. Akuroninja went for the pin on Kuroninja Gold.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja Gold has been eliminated.**

KabutoRaiger then entered the ring, running at Akuroninja, but Akuroninja took him down with a package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **KabutoRaiger has been eliminated.**

Shurikenger headed into the ring and took down Akuroninja with a flying forearm. He then tagged in Kuroninja, and the two of them performed a double team move on Akuroninja. Kuroninja then picked Akuroninja up and finished him off with the _Planet Dance._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja, Shurikenger, and Lupin X win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja's team had won Faction Wars. Kuroninja and Shurikenger stayed in the ring, and Lupin X ran back to the ring to join them.


	84. Time for a new challenger

At Faction Wars, Kuroninja, Shurikenger, and Lupin X were able to defeat the team of Akuroninja, Zyuoh Crow, and Lord Drakkon, and the team of Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers in the main event. Now, Kuroninja was going to announce what his next plan was going to be.

Also, Houou Soldier retained the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against Zyuoh The World, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O appeared at the end to announce that he was challenging him for the title. In the main event tonight, Houou Soldier will team up with Sasori Orange and Oushi Black against Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Gokai Silver. Will Kamen Rider Zi-O be able to prove himself as a worthy challenger to the Ultimate Championship?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **Opening: What's next for Kuroninja?**

First, Kuroninja made his entrance, with Shurikenger behind him. Kuroninja entered the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "it is I, Kuroninja! I know what you're thinking. After defeating the Golden Age and the En4cers, what's next for Kuroninja? It's really obvious what's next! Me and Shurikenger are going to-"

Suddenly, Dragonranger made his entrance with a new entrance music and video. He hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet for a long time. Now, he was back, and he was going to face Kuroninja.

"Wait a minute," Dragonranger said. "Kuroninja, you're seriously not planning to challenge for the Ultimate Championship, are you? Kamen Rider Zi-O is already doing that, and besides, you will never win against him _or_ Houou Soldier!"

"I've overcome a lot of difficulty," Kuroninja said. "No one expected me to win the Tag Team Championship, and no one expected me to put Lord Drakkon in a casket at Ultimate Gauntletmania! What have you done lately, Dragonranger?"

"I've been here longer than you," Dragonranger said, "and so has this guy!"

KibaRanger made his entrance and joined Dragonranger in the ring.

"What are you doing here, KibaRanger?" Kuroninja asked?

"Isn't it obvious?" Dragonranger said. "Me and KibaRanger are going to put you in your place at the Final Countdown...but do you have a tag team partner?"

"Of course," Kuroninja said. Shurikenger joined him in the ring. Dragonranger and Kibaranger were going to face off against YOZORA, the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, at the Final Countdown, the last event before the road to Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **1\. Emerald Club vs the Gouraigers**

The Gouraigers had failed to defeat Kuroninja's team and Akuroninja's team at Faction Wars, but now they were going to face the Emerald Club, an alliance between Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green. However, there was the rumor that Anti-Kuroninja had recruited a third member to join the Emerald Club.

First, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green made their entrance. Anti-Kuroninja was holding two emerald green glowsticks in his entrance as he and Shinken Green walked to the ring. Most of the audience was booing Anti-Kuroninja but they were cheering for Shinken Green.

The Gouraigers made their entrance next, being accompanied by Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers made their way to the ring. When the Gouraigers arrived, they entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Shinken Green in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Shinken Green, who fought back with a kick to KabutoRaiger's face. Shinken Green tagged Anti-Kuroninja in, and Anti-Kuroninja entered the ring. KabutoRaiger got up, but Anti-Kuroninja took him out with a clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger. The two Gouraigers went for Anti-Kuroninja, who fought them back with some punches to the face. Anti-Kuroninja then put KuwagaRaiger into the _Sharpshooter._ KuwagaRaiger was trying not to submit, but then Kuroninja Gold started distracting the referee. Anti-Kuroninja let go and started arguing with Kuroninja Gold, but at the same time, KabutoRaiger went in the ring, attempting to attack Anti-Kuroninja from behind. Shinken Green then went in the ring and took himself and KabutoRaiger down with a Spear. They both rolled out of the ring. At the same time, KuwagaRaiger took down Anti-Kuroninja with a spinning heel kick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and tagged in Shinken Green. Shinken Green charged into the ring and finished off KuwagaRaiger with a Spear. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Emerald Club win by pinfall.**

The Emerald Club had defeated the Gouraigers, but then Kuroninja Gold entered the ring and attacked Anti-Kuroninja. Shinken Green tried to help Anti-Kuroninja, but Kuroninja Gold took him out with a superkick. Suddenly, some new entrance music played, and out came X1 Mask, who rushed to the ring and saved Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green. The 3 of them stood tall in the ring.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Specter vs Hebitsukai Silver - Gauntlet X-Championship**

At Faction Wars, Deathryuger cashed in the X-Championship for a championship match against the newly crowned All-Star Champion, HurricaneRed, who was undefeated. Unsurprisingly, Deathryuger lost, so the X-Championship was now vacant. The two fighters besides Deathryuger who were the closest to the title were Kamen Rider Specter and Hebitsukai Silver, so they were going to fight each other for the vacant title.

First, Kamen Rider Specter, who represented the Underworld, made his entrance. Deathryuger, one of the leaders of the Underworld, had failed to successfully trade the X-Championship and win the All-Star Championship, so Kamen Rider Specter was going to win the X-Championship so the Underworld would have another chance to win the All-Star Championship. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Hebitsukai Silver, representing the Kyurangers, made his entrance next, with Tenbin Gold accompanying him to the ring. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Specter and win the X-Championship.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Specter charged at Hebitsukai Silver. Hebitsukai Silver took Kamen Rider Specter down with a throw, but Kamen Rider Specter got up and started attacking Hebitsukai Silver with a very fast series of attacks. Kamen Rider Specter then took Hebitsukai Silver down with a clothesline. He went to the top rope, finished Hebitsukai Silver off with a Frog Splash, and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Specter wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Specter grabbed the X-Championship belt and left the ring. However, the title was supposed to be defended anywhere, at any time. As soon as he got out of the ring, Tenbin Gold snuck up behind Kamen Rider Specter and rolled him up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and ran away from Tenbin Gold. However, he suddenly bumped into Patoren X, who took out Kamen Rider Specter with a dropkick and went for a cover.

1...2...3!

 **Patoren X becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Patoren X then ran away from the BN Team, who started running after him.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Barlckxs vs Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Build vs Kamen Rider Zero-One**

This match was created to determine the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship, which was being held by Kamen Rider Ouja. All 4 of these fighters were involved in the opening match of Faction Wars, which was won by the team of Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Build, and Kamen Rider Zero-One.

First, Kamen Rider Barlckxs made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas. The two of them left, while Kamen Rider Barlckxs entered the ring.

Kamen Rider Blade was the next to enter. He went to the ring, ready to win the Rider-Division Championship.

The next one to enter was Kamen Rider Build. He was a former Rider-Division Champion, and he had the chance to win the title again. Kamen Rider Build entered the ring and waited with the other fighters for the last one in the match.

Finally, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance. He ran to the ring, and once he entered, the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Kamen Rider Zero-One was fighting Kamen Rider Barlckxs, and Kamen Rider Build was fighting Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Zero-One pushed Kamen Rider Barlckxs out of the ring, and Kamen Rider Build pushed Kamen Rider Blade out of the ring. Now, Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Build were the only ones in the ring. The two of them charged at each other and brawled in the middle of the ring. Kamen Rider Build then took down Kamen Rider Zero-One with a kick to the face and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out, so Kamen Rider Build climbed to the top rope. However, Kamen Rider Barlckxs got up and pushed Kamen Rider Build off the top rope. He then got into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Zero-One with a clothesline and threw him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Blade then snuck behind Kamen Rider Barlckxs and tried to take him down. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Build had just climbed to the top rope, and was about to take out both Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Barlckxs with a standing moonsault. However, Kamen Rider Zero-One got back in the ring and took Kamen Rider Build down with a headscissors takedown. He then climbed to the top rope and took out everyone with a flying kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One picked up Kamen Rider Blade, attempting to hit him with the _Zero Hour_ , but Kamen Rider Blade reversed it and finished off Kamen Rider Zero-One with a swinging reverse STO. Kamen Rider Blade went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Blade wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Blade was now the new challenger for the Rider-Division Championship. He left the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Barlckxs also left, and the only one in the ring was Kamen Rider Build. He was about to leave when suddenly, two new Kamen Riders started walking toward the ring. One of them was pink with silver armour plates, with a falcon theme. The other was purple with some dark grey armour plates, with a scorpion theme. The scorpion rider was clapping very slowly as he and the other rider entered the ring, surrounding Kamen Rider Build. The two of them then started beating down Kamen Rider Build before leaving.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Ouja was being interviewed about what happened outside. With the Rider-Division Championship on his shoulder, he said that he was happy that he was now the Rider-Division Champion, because it meant that instead of looking for someone to attack, they would all come to him. Kamen Rider Ouja was ready to finish off Kamen Rider Blade next week.

* * *

 **4\. Ryusoul Red vs Gokai Red**

These two fighters weren't at Faction Wars, but they had the chance to show everyone what they were capable of tonight.

First, Ryusoul Red made his entrance. He hadn't been seen in a long time, but he was ready for this match. Ryusoul Red walked to the ring and awaited his opponent.

Next, Gokai Red made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to face Ryusoul Red. However, before he could leave the stage and enter the ring, Lord Drakkon ran out and pushed Gokai Red down. He then entered the ring, but Ryusoul Red charged at him, intent on fighting back. It was no use, though, as Lord Drakkon picked Ryusoul Red up and took him down with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon then left the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, one half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, was checking up on Kamen Rider Build. He said that he didn't know who those two riders were who attacked Kamen Rider Build, but he was going to face one of them one on one and avenge Kamen Rider Build.

* * *

 **5\. Shinken Yellow vs NinjaWhite**

This match was going to determine the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Chameleon Green was still the champion after retaining against Ryusoul Pink.

First, Shinken Yellow made his entrance. She and Ryusoul Gold had failed to capture the Mixed Tag Team Championship, but she was planning on winning the Women's Championship again in this match. Shinken Yellow made her way to the ring and waited for her opponent.

NinjaWhite made her entrance next, and she was ready to take on Shinken Yellow. She and Shironinger had failed to win the Women's Tag Team Championship against Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, but NinjaWhite believed she had a chance to win the Women's Championship.

Shinken Yellow and NinjaWhite shook hands before fighting each other. The two of them then ran at each other. NinjaWhite took down Shinken Yellow with a dropkick and went for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and dodged another attack from NinjaWhite. She then ran towards a corner of the ring and went onto the middle rope. NinjaWhite charged at her, but Shinken Yellow kicked her in the face and climbed to the top rope. Shinken Yellow was about to finish NinjaWhite off with the _Land Slicer,_ but NinjaWhite was able to counterattack with a _Codebreaker._ She then began charging up energy for her finisher. When Shinken Yellow got up, NinjaWhite finished her off with a russian leg sweep and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **NinjaWhite wins by pinfall.**

NinjaWhite was now the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Suddenly, Ryusoul Gold, Zyuoh The World, Deathryuger, and Kamen Rider Necrom, all of them being members of the Underworld, entered the arena and began surrounding the ring. Ryusoul Gold then approached Shinken Yellow and offered her to become a member of the Underworld. Shinken Yellow said thanks, but she wasn't going to join the Underworld. Deathryuger said that it was ok, because the Underworld already recruited someone from the women's division. Midoninger then walked to the ring, but she wasn't the new Underworld member. Before she could go near the ring, HurricaneBlue appeared from the audience and took Midoninger out with a superkick. HurricaneBlue was the newest member of the Underworld.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange, and Oushi Black vs Gokai Silver, Kamen Rider Zi-O, and Kamen Rider Geiz**

At Faction Wars, Kamen Rider Zi-O challenged Houou Soldier after he retained the Ultimate Championship against Zyuoh The World. Now, he was going to get to prove himself in a 3v3 match alongside Kamen Rider Geiz and Gokai Silver, as they took on Houou Soldier and two others from the Kyurangers.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance, with Sasori Orange and Oushi Black behind him. The 3 of them walked to the ring, with Houou Soldier holding up his Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. The 3 Kyurangers all entered the ring, waiting for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Gokai Silver's entrance music and video played. Gokai Silver walked out with Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz behind him. The 3 of them were ready to fight in this match, especially Gokai Silver, who wanted to win the Ultimate Championship again. Gokai Silver, Kamen Rider Zi-O, and Kamen Rider Geiz entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and the match started with Kamen Rider Geiz and Sasori Orange in the ring. Kamen Rider Geiz charged at Sasori Orange and tried to take him down with a clothesline, but Sasori Orange was ready. He ducked and then got up. Sasori Orange then followed it up by taking Kamen Rider Geiz down with a kick to the side of his head. Sasori Orange went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz got up, so Sasori Orange tagged Oushi Black in. Oushi Black charged at Kamen Rider Geiz, but Kamen Rider Geiz dodged him and tagged in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O then called out Houou Soldier. Oushi Black tagged Houou Soldier in, and Houou Soldier charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O. However, Kamen Rider Zi-O was able to see the future. As Houou Soldier was charging at him, Kamen Rider Zi-O quickly rolled out of the way. He then took down Houou Soldier with a powerbomb and went back to his corner, but then Gokai Silver tagged himself in. As Houou Soldier got up, Gokai Silver took him down with a superman punch. He then went to another corner, ready to finish Houou Soldier off. Houou Soldier got up, and before Gokai Silver could hit him with the Spear, Houou Soldier moved out of the way. He then got Gokai Silver and took him down with a DDT. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O took down Houou Soldier with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and waited for Houou Soldier to get up. As soon as Houou Soldier got up, Kamen Rider Zi-O jumped off the top rope and finished him off with the _Timestopper._ Kamen Rider Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O, Gokai Silver, and Kamen Rider Geiz win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O had just pinned the Ultimate Champion. This meant that he was ready to become the next challenger to the Ultimate Championship. Kamen Rider Zi-O was intent on winning the title and becoming the king of The Gauntlet.


	85. Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Ouja

Tonight, Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Blade will face each other one on one for the Rider-Division Championship. Will Kamen Rider Blade be able to defeat Kamen Rider Ouja and become the new Rider-Division Champion, or will Kamen Rider Ouja retain the title?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. HurricaneRed vs Gokai Black**

To open the episode, HurricaneRed entered the ring, with the All-Star Championship around his waist. HurricaneRed had won the All-Star Championship by defeating DSR at Faction Wars, and now that he was All-Star Champion, it gave more meaning to ending HurricaneRed's winning streak. HurricaneRed was going to face another member of the En4cers, Gokai Black. HurricaneRed waited in the ring for his opponent.

Gokai Black made his entrance next, and he was ready to take on HurricaneRed and avenge DSR. Gokai Black slowly entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and immediately, Gokai Black charged at HurricaneRed and pushed him into a corner. He then started beating him up before the referee separated him from HurricaneRed. As Gokai Black backed away, HurricaneRed climbed to the middle rope and jumped off, grabbing Gokai Black's arm in midair and throwing him across the ring. Gokai Black got up and ran at HurricaneRed, who countered with a kick to the face. HurricaneRed then went to the top rope. Gokai Black got up, but HurricaneRed took him down with a missile dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

After HurricaneRed's victory, he got the All-Star Championship belt and held it up for everyone to see.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Horobi**

Last week, two Kamen Riders attacked Kamen Rider Build after a match. These two were Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin, and it seemed like they were planning on taking over the rider division. Although Kamen Rider Cross-Z was one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions, he was going to face Kamen Rider Horobi one on one and avenge Kamen Rider Build.

First, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance, holding up his Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belt for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was ready for this match.

Next, Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Jin was moving around more, while Kamen Rider Horobi walked straight to the ring, ignoring everyone in the audience. Kamen Rider Horobi then entered the ring.

The match began, and immediately, before Kamen Rider Cross-Z had a chance to fight back, Kamen Rider Horobi kicked Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the chest, knocking him out. Kamen Rider Horobi went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Horobi wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Horobi left the ring, and he and Kamen Rider Jin left the arena, having quickly dealt with Kamen Rider Cross-Z. However, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was having a hard time getting up, so the staff had to carry him out.

* * *

At the infirmary, it was revealed that Kamen Rider Cross-Z had been poisoned, but he would have to wait a week before finding out if he could still compete. If not, he and Momoninger would have to vacate the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **3\. Shinken Yellow vs HurricaneBlue**

Last week, after Shinken Yellow failed to win a match against NinjaWhite, who was now the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, she was invited to join the Underworld by Ryusoul Gold. Shinken Yellow turned down the offer, but then it was revealed that HurricaneBlue was the newest member of the Underworld.

First, Shinken Yellow made her entrance. She walked to the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

HurricaneBlue made her entrance next, being accompanied by Ryusoul Gold. She was ready to make her first impression on the audience and show everyone why the Underworld chose her as the newest member.

The match began, and immediately HurricaneBlue charged at Shinken Yellow. Shinken Yellow blocked HurricaneBlue's running kick, but got pushed into a corner. HurricaneBlue then attacked Shinken Yellow with some strikes, and Shinken Yellow was having a hard time blocking all of them. Shinken Yellow then fought back and took HurricaneBlue down with a sitout facebuster. She then went outside the ring and climbed to the top rope, ready to finish HurricaneBlue off with the _Land Slicer._ However, HurricaneBlue got up and caught Shinken Yellow before finishing her off with a superkick. HurricaneBlue went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneBlue wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneBlue had defeated Shinken Yellow, a former Women's Champion. She left the ring and rejoined Ryusoul Gold.

* * *

As Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue were walking backstage to rejoin the other Underworld members, they ran into Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow.

* * *

 **4\. Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black vs the Hell Brothers**

At Faction Wars, after Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black successfully defended the Gauntlet Tag team Championship at Faction Wars, defeating Lupin Red and Patoren1, they were attacked by Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Now, they were going to get revenge.

First, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. Ryusoul Green was holding both belts in his hands and running to the ring, while Ryusoul Black was walking slower than Ryusoul Green. The two of them represented the Golden Age, and they went inside the ring. Ryusoul Green held both title belts up for everyone to see.

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, 2/3 of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, made their way to the ring next with their Gauntlet Trios Championship belts. They both walked to the ring at the same pace and entered at the same time. Before the match could start, though, they attacked Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. This resulted in a big brawl, which was later joined by AbareKiller, who has a staredown with Ryusoul Black. AbareKiller tried putting Ryusoul Black into the heel hook, but then Ryusoul Black got to the ropes, pushed AbareKiller back, and then trapped him in an armbar. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers then rushed to the ring and attacked AbareKiller, beating him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was with Shinken Green and X1 Mask. He said that he was supposed to have rematch with the Gouraigers, but it got cancelled due to the match between Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black and the Hell Brothers being added before Ryu Commander, the general manager, even remembered the Emerald Club. Anti-Kuroninja announced that the Emerald Club would appear next week.

* * *

 **5\. Gokai Blue vs Lord Drakkon**

Gokai Blue was already in the ring for this match. Last week, a match between Gokai Red and Ryusoul Red ended in a no contest when Lord Drakkon appeared and attacked both fighters. Now, Gokai Blue wanted to avenge Gokai Red and fight Lord Drakkon himself.

Lord Drakkon made his entrance next. He slowly walked to the ring, ready to defeat Gokai Blue. Lord Drakkon was hoping to finish this match faster than the match between Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Horobi which happened earlier. As Lord Drakkon entered the ring, Gokai Blue was ready to fight him.

The match began, and Gokai Blue was already attacking Lord Drakkon and trying to push him into a corner. However, Lord Drakkon was too powerful, and he pushed Gokai Blue down and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out, because he wasn't going down without a fight. Gokai Blue charged at Lord Drakkon and took him out with a running knee. He then put him into the Captain's Hook, but Lord Drakkon was able to power himself through the submission and reach the ropes. Lord Drakkon then picked Gokai Blue up and finished him off with the fireman's carry facebuster before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lord Drakkon wins by pinfall.**

After Lord Drakkon defeated Gokai Blue, he picked him up and threw him out of the ring. Suddenly, Ryusoul Red charged into the ring. Lord Drakkon stepped out, because he didn't want to fight Ryusoul Red.

* * *

Backstage, Zyuoh The World announced that he was going to put out an open challenge next week to anyone that wanted to fight him.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship**

This was the main event. Kamen Rider Blade had earned an opportunity to become the Rider-Division Champion, and all he had to do was win the title from Kamen Rider Ouja, who won it from Kamen Rider Mach.

First, Kamen Rider Blade made his way to the ring. He ran to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Ouja.

Kamen Rider Ouja made his way out next. He walked to the ring from the audience instead of the stage, and there were security guards blocking anyone from leaving their seats, because Kamen Rider Ouja could be provoked into attacking any member of the audience who went near him or the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring, and he was ready to fight.

As soon as both fighters went to their corners, Kamen Rider Ouja dropped the Rider-Division Championship and took out Kamen Rider Blade with a running dropkick which pushed Kamen Rider Blade into a corner. Kamen Rider Blade got up and fought back against Kamen Rider Ouja with a series of knife-edge chops. That didn't affect Kamen Rider Ouja, who hit Kamen Rider Blade with a headbutt. Kamen Rider Blade got knocked out, so Kamen Rider Ouja started hitting him while he was down. The referee then separated Kamen Rider Ouja from Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Ouja started arguing with the referee and was about to hit him, but Kamen Rider Blade rolled Kamen Rider Ouja up from behind so that Kamen Rider Ouja wouldn't get the match disqualified.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and went for a lariat on Kamen Rider Blade, but Kamen Rider Blade ducked and took Kamen Rider Ouja down on his knees. Kamen Rider Blade then took Kamen Rider Ouja down with a DDT, but Kamen Rider Ouja got up and charged at Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Blade then took Kamen Rider Ouja down again with another clothesline, and then picked him up, putting him in position for the swinging reverse STO. Kamen Rider Ouja recovered and put Kamen Rider Blade into a chokehold. Kamen Rider Blade passed out, and the referee stopped the match.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by referee stoppage and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Ouja then continued attacking Kamen Rider Blade, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One ran into the ring and took Kamen Rider Ouja out with the _Zero Hour_. He then picked up the microphone and challenged Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship at Final Countdown.


	86. Final Countdown, part 1

Tonight, in Night One of Final Countdown, there will be a lot of interesting matches. Before Houou Soldier defends his Ultimate Championship against Kamen Rider Zi-O in Night 3, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black will be defending the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship against Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, who now have X1 Mask at their side. Ryusoul Red will be taking on Lord Drakkon in a singles match, and finally, the undefeated HurricaneRed will defend the All-Star Championship against Akuroninja.

This...is the Final Countdown.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Grease & Kamen Rider Build vs metsuboujinrai net**

When metsuboujinrai net made their debut in The Gauntlet, they attacked Kamen Rider Build. The week after, Kamen Rider Horobi finished Kamen Rider Cross-Z off in seconds, while also poisoning him. This forced Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger to vacate the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. Now, Kamen Rider Build and a returning Kamen Rider Grease were going to take on both of them.

First, Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Grease made their entrance together. The two of them walked to the ring, ready to take on . Kamen Rider Build also wanted to avenge Kamen Rider Cross-Z. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin, representing , made their entrance next. The two of them walked to the ring very slowly. Kamen Rider Horobi entered the ring first, followed by Kamen Rider Jin.

The match began with Kamen Rider Horobi in the ring with Kamen Rider Build. However, Kamen Rider Horobi tagged Kamen Rider Jin in and stayed at ringside. Kamen Rider Jin charged at Kamen Rider Build and took him down with a clothesline, but Kamen Rider Build got up before Kamen Rider Jin could get a cover. Kamen Rider Build then charged at Kamen Rider Jin, but Kamen Rider Jin kicked Kamen Rider Build into his corner. Kamen Rider Grease tagged himself in and went to attack Kamen Rider Jin. He put Kamen RIder Jin in the position for a suplex, but Kamen Rider Jin got out of it by elbowing Kamen Rider Grease. He then took Kamen Rider Grease out with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out, so Kamen Rider Jin went for another cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out again. Kamen Rider Jin went for another cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Grease kicked out and rolled away from Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin then challenged Kamen Rider build to get in the ring. Kamen Rider Grease went to his corner and tagged Kamen Rider Build in. Kamen Rider Build then charged at Kamen Rider Jin and took him out with a superkick. He then went for a standing moonsault, but Kamen Rider Jin rolled out of the way. Kamen Rider Jin then took down Kamen Rider Build with a double stomp and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out. He then got up, but Kamen Rider Jin was waiting. Kamen Rider Jin picked Kamen Rider Build up and finished him off with the Falcon Arrow. Kamen Rider Jin went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **metsuboujinrai net wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Jin celebrated in the ring before being called out by Kamen Rider Horobi, who got up from his seat. The two of them left the area.

* * *

 **2\. Patoren X & ? vs Kamen Rider Necrom & Ryusoul Gold**

In this match, Patoren X was going to bring a mystery partner with him to face two members of the Underworld.

First, Patoren X made his way to the ring. He ran towards the ring and entered by jumping on a trampoline and doing a front flip over the top rope. Patoren X waited for his opponents. Patoren X was also the Gauntlet X-Champion, and that title was to be defended at all times.

Kamen Rider Necrom and Ryusoul Gold, both members of the Underworld, made their entrance next. They were ready to take down Patoren X and his mystery partner.

Everyone was waiting for Patoren X's tag team partner to arrive, and then Lupin Red's entrance music and video played. It looked like Lupin Red was going to be Patoren X's tag team partner, but instead, he rolled up Patoren X from behind.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin Red ran away with the X-Championship, having stolen it from Patoren X. Once he left, though, the lights went out, and an unfamiliar entrance video and entrance theme played. There were blue lights on the stage. Patoren X's tag team partner for this match then made his return. It was Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue walked slowly to the ring as his new entrance theme played. Lupin Blue then entered the ring to join Patoren X.

The match started with Patoren X and Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring. Patoren X and Kamen Rider Necrom charged at each other. Necrom tried to hit Patoren X with a running clothesline, but Patoren X slid under him and took Kamen Rider Necrom down from behind with a spinning kick to the face. Patoren X went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Gold. He then took out Patoren X with a dropkick before leaving the ring. Ryusoul Gold was about to pin Patoren X, but Patoren X kicked out and ran toward his corner. Ryusoul Gold then ran to Patoren X and took him down with a backbreaker. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Patoren X kicked out and finally tagged in Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue charged into the ring and took out Ryusoul Gold with a running knee strike. He then bounced off the middle rope and landed on Ryusoul Gold. Lupin Blue went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out, but Lupin Blue wasn't done. He waited for Ryusoul Gold to get up and finished him off with a swinging neckbreaker. Lupin Blue went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Blue and Patoren X win by pinfall.**

Lupin Blue and Patoren X had defeated the Underworld, but Patoren X had lost the X-Championship to Lupin Red.

* * *

 **3\. Shironinger vs HurricaneBlue**

In this match, Shironinger would be taking on HurricaneBlue, the newest member of the Underworld.

First, Shironinger made her entrance. She was ready to defeat the newest member of the Underworld, which would hopefully move her closer to the Gauntlet Women's Championship level. Shironinger entered the ring and waited for her opponent.

HurricaneBlue made her entrance next. She entered the ring very quickly, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, HurricaneBlue charged at Shironinger. Shironinger tried to take HurricaneBlue down with a discus clothesline, but HurricaneBlue rolled out of the way. She then waited for Shironinger to run towards her and took her down with a dropkick. HurricaneBlue went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneBlue wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneBlue had defeated Shironinger and showed everyone why the Underworld chose her as the newest member.

* * *

 **4\. Emerald Club vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

The Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, were going to be defending their titles against Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, who had just received help from X1 Mask. Could X1 Mask help the Emerald Club win the Tag Team Championship?

First, X1 Mask made his entrance to the ring. As soon as he appeared on stage, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green made their way out and joined him as the 3 of them walked to the ring. X1 Mask stayed at ringside, while Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green went into the ring.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance to the ring. Ryusoul Black was slowly walking straight to the ring, while Ryusoul Green was holding both title belts. Ryusoul Green made it into the ring first. The two brothers, both representing the Golden Age, gave the Tag Team Championship belts to the referee so that they could start the match.

The match began with Shinken Green and Ryusoul Green in the ring. Shinken Green wanted to test Ryusoul Green's strength, so he put him into a knuckle lock. Ryusoul Green was able to escape by kicking Shinken Green in the leg and taking him down with a double-armed DDT. Ryusoul Green then picked Shinken Green up and moved him to his corner, where he tagged in Ryusoul Black.

Ryusoul Black trapped Shinken Green into a half-nelson, but Shinken Green fought his way out of it by elbowing Ryusoul Black. Shinken Green then pushed Ryusoul Black backward into the ropes Ryusoul Black bounced off the ropes and charged at Shinken Green, who ducked under an attempt at a running clothesline by Ryusoul Black and took him out with a Spear. Shinken Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green charged in to save Ryusoul Black. This got Anti-Kuroninja involved, and he started yelling at Ryusoul Green from the opposite corner. Ryusoul Black beat up Shinken Green and put him in a full nelson. He then tagged in Ryusoul Green, and it looked like they were ready to perform their tag team finisher, which was a running kick to Shinken Green, who would be kept in place by Ryusoul Black. However, at the last second, Shinken Green ducked and Ryusoul Green accidentally hit Ryusoul Black with the running kick. Shinken Green then ran to Anti-Kuroninja and tagged him in. Shinken Green then took out Ryusoul Green with a Spear and rolled out of the ring while Anti-Kuroninja went to pin Ryusoul Green.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out, so Anti-Kuroninja decided to improvise. X1 Mask got on the ring apron and started distracting the referee. While this was happening, Anti-Kuroninja hit Ryusoul Green with a low blow and rolled him up from behind. X1 Mask then left the ring apron and the referee began to count the pin.

1...

Ryusoul Green kicked out, despite the impact from the low blow. Anti-Kuroninja then charged at Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green dodged Anti-Kuroninja's attack very quickly. He then took Anti-Kuroninja down with a dropkick, before running back to his corner and tagging in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black then went to Anti-Kuroninja and grabbed his arm. Anti-Kuroninja was forced to submit to a leglock from Ryusoul Black.

 **Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

The two members of the Golden Age were still the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. It was almost as if there were no other team to stand in their way.

* * *

 **5\. Ryusoul Red vs Lord Drakkon**

This match happened after Lord Drakkon attacked Ryusoul Red during one of his matches. Lord Drakkon was upset that Kamen Rider Zi-O was Houou Soldier's next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship instead of him. Ryusoul Red was ready for this match, because a victory over someone like Lord Drakkon would allow Ryusoul Red to move up the ranks.

First, Ryusoul Red made his entrance. He was ready to take on Lord Drakkon and shock everyone in the audience. Ryusoul Red entered the ring, more than ready for Lord Drakkon.

Lord Drakkon made his entrance next. He wanted to make a statement to everyone on why he should've been the next challenger to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Lord Drakkon entered the ring and gave a menacing look to Ryusoul Red.

The match began, and immediately, Ryusoul Red charged at Lord Drakkon and pushed him into a corner. He then started attacking him with several punches to the chest. WHen the referee broke them up, Ryusoul Red went for Lord Drakkon's leg and took him down with a kick to his right leg. Ryusoul Red then finished it off with a pop-up powerbomb. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lord Drakkon kicked out and grabbed Ryusoul Red by the throat. He then took Ryusoul Red down with a chokeslam. However, Lord Drakkon wasn't done. He picked Ryusoul Red up again and finished him off with a fireman's carry facebuster. Lord Drakkon went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lord Drakkon wins by pinfall.**

After Lord Drakkon defeated Ryusoul Red, he grabbed a microphone and said that he would be watching the main event very closely, and during the Ranger/Rider Rumble after Final Countdown, he would win and challenge for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania, whether it would be against Kamen Rider Zi-O or Houou Soldier.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Akuroninja vs HurricaneRed - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

At Faction Wars, the undefeated HurricaneRed not only added another victory to his winning streak, but that win was against the All-Star Champion, DSR, in a title match. HurricaneRed was now the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, which added more stakes to his winning streak. Now, Akuroninja, the leader of the En4cers, was planning to finish what DSR started.

First, Akuroninja made his entrance, with DSR accompanying him to the ring. Akuroninja was ready to break HurricaneRed's losing streak and win the All-Star Championship. He entered the ring as everyone booed him.

HurricaneRed, the All-Star Champion, made his entrance next, and he was holding the title belt up for everyone to see. HurricaneRed entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and immediately, Akuroninja started beating down HurricaneRed. However, HurricaneRed was able to escape. He then got up and responded by taking down Akuroninja with a dropkick. HurricaneRed went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and pushed HurricaneRed into a corner. He then picked HurricaneRed up, attempting to do a brainbuster, but HurricaneRed escaped and went behind Akuroninja. Akuroninja turned around and HurricaneRed took him out with a clothesline. Suddenly, DSR started yelling at HurricaneRed, so HurricaneRed dove outside the ring and took DSR out. Akuroninja then went out of the ring and threw HurricaneRed back in. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and tried to get up, but then Akuroninja put him in a sleeper hold. Not wanting to lose, HurricaneRed threw Akuroninja down and knocked him out with a superkick. HurricaneRed then climbed up the top rope and finished off Akuroninja with a diving elbow drop. HurricaneRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

HurricaneRed was able to preserve his winning streak and retain the All-Star Championship. Akuroninja and DSR left the ring, while HurricaneRed celebrated. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Odin appeared from behind HurricaneRed and took him down with a slap from behind. Akuroninja and DSR went back into the ring and started beating up HurricaneRed, but then Sasori Orange and Ryu Commander came to save HurricaneRed. Sasori Orange took down DSR with _Antares,_ but Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Odin already left the ring and were on their way out. Sasori Orange and Ryu Commander went over the barricade to chase after them, but then Kamen Rider Odin activated his _Time Vent_ , and the En4cers had already vanished.


	87. Final Countdown, part 2

On the first night of Final Countdown, HurricaneRed defeated Akuroninja and retained the All-Star Championship. Now, Kuroninja and Shurikenger will be teaming up to take on Dragonranger and KibaRanger in a tag team match. Will Kuroninja be able to defeat Dragonranger and show that he's worthy of the main event scene?

This...is The Gauntlet: Final Countdown, part 2.

* * *

 **1\. Kuroninja Gold & the Gouraigers vs AbareKiller & the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. The leader of the Golden Age and the Gouraigers were planning on taking the Gauntlet Trios Championship from the Six Squad.

First, Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers, representing the Golden Age, made their entrance. Kuroninja Gold walked to the ring with the Gouraigers behind him, and all 3 of them were ready to take on AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The three of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

AbareKiller made his entrance next, with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper behind him. The 3 of them walked to the ring and held up the Gauntlet Trios Championship for everyone to see. The 3 of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and tried to take him down with a running punch, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper dodged the attack and took down KabutoRaiger with a dropkick. KabutoRaiger got up and ran back to his corner, where he tagged in KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger then charged into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a clothesline. KuwagaRaiger then dragged Kamen Rider Kick Hopper to his corner and tagged KabutoRaiger in. The two of them began beating down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the corner. KabutoRaiger then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then ran into the ring and took down KabutoRaiger with a neckbreaker. KabutoRaiger then went to his corner and tagged in Kuroninja Gold, who ran at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and took him down with an STO. Kuroninja Gold then began calling for his finisher, the _Gold Rush_ , but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper rolled out of the way. Kuroninja Gold then picked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper took out Kuroninja Gold with a vertical suplex and tagged in AbareKiller, who charged into the ring and started attacking Kuroninja Gold while he was down. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and put AbareKiller on his knees. He then kicked AbareKiller in the face, and then went for the _Gold Rush_ on AbareKiller. However, AbareKiller moved out of the way and grabbed Kuroninja Gold's leg. AbareKiller put Kuroninja Gold into the heel hook, and it was over. Kuroninja Gold was forced to submit.

 **AbareKiller & the Hell Brothers win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

AbareKiller had succeeded in taking down Kuroninja Gold, and he and the Hell Brothers returned to the back with their titles.

* * *

 **2\. Tenbin Gold, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, & Sasori Orange vs Gokai Black, Kamen Rider Odin, Zyuoh Crow, & DSR**

In this match, 4 members of the Kyurangers were going to face 4 members of the En4cers.

First, the Kyurangers made their entrance together. Led by Sasori Orange, the 4 Kyurangers walked to the ring, ready to take down the En4cers' team. This was also Ookami Blue's first match in a long time.

Gokai Black made his entrance next, with DSR, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin behind him. These 4 fighters, who represented the En4cers, were ready to take on the Kyurangers in this match. As soon as they entered the ring, Gokai Black attacked Sasori Orange, and the match was ready to start.

While the other Kyurangers and En4cers scattered outside the ring in a brawl, Sasori Orange was getting beaten down by Gokai Black. Gokai Black then went for a cover on Sasori Orange.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and kicked Gokai Black in the face. He then ran to his corner and tagged in Oushi Black, who charged at Gokai Black and took him down with a clothesline. Gokai Black went to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin and Oushi Black stared down at each other. However, before Oushi Black could charge at Kamen Rider Odin, Gokai Black, DSR, and Zyuoh Crow ran into the ring and started ganging up on Oushi Black, beating him down. Kamen Rider Odin then picked up Oushi Black and took him down with a chokeslam that could be heard all over the arena. Oushi Black rolled out of the way, but Kamen Rider Odin took him down with a big boot to the face. Kamen Rider Odin then tagged in Zyuoh Crow, who picked Oushi Black up and put him into the chickenwing submission. However, Oushi Black escaped by elbowing Zyuoh Crow and running back to his corner, where he tagged in Tenbin Gold. Tenbin Gold charged at Zyuoh Crow and ducked underneath a clothesline from Zyuoh Crow, and then bounced off the ropes, taking Zyuoh Crow down with a pop-up powerbomb. Tenbin Gold went for the pin.

1...

Zyuoh Crow kicked out and tagged in DSR, who charged at Tenbin Gold, but Tenbin Gold tagged Ookami Blue in. Ookami Blue took down DSR with a body slam, followed by a body press onto DSR. Ookami Blue went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and put Ookami Blue into the cobra clutch. Ookami Blue had no choice but to submit.

 **DSR, Zyuoh Crow, Gokai Black, and Kamen Rider Odin win by submission.**

The En4cers continued their beatdown on the Kyurangers after winning the match, but then Shishi Red and Ryu Commander ran down to stop them. Shishi Red took DSR down with a DDT, which allowed Sasori Orange to get up and take out Zyuoh Crow and Gokai Black with a Spear. Everyone then left the ring except for Kamen Rider Odin and Oushi Black, who were staring down at each other.

* * *

 **3\. Zyuoh The World's Open Challenge**

Before Final Countdown, Zyuoh The World had issued an open challenge to anyone. Now, he had waited long enough, and he was ready to go to the ring to see who had answered the challenge.

First, Zyuoh The World entered the ring. Representing the Underworld, he had become one of the best fighters in The Gauntlet, with victories against many fighters such as Kuroninja. Now, he was planning on going back to the Ultimate Championship, but first, he had this open challenge. Zyuoh The World entered the ring, ready to find out who answered the challenge.

Everyone was starting to wonder who the challenger was going to be. Suddenly, Hebitsukai Silver's entrance music and video played on the stage, and Hebitsukai Silver made his way to the ring. Hebitsukai Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the match began, Hebitsukai Silver charged at Zyuoh The World, but Zyuoh The World was prepared. He took out Hebitsukai Silver with a two-handed chokeslam and went for the pin.

1...2...

Hebitsukai Silver kicked out and charged at Zyuoh The World again. Zyuoh The World was ready for another chokeslam, but Hebitsukai Silver used his power to paralyze Zyuoh The World. He then picked Zyuoh The World up and took him down with a backbreaker. Hebitsukai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out again and saw Hebitsukai Silver running at him. He then faked a punch before slapping Hebitsukai Silver in the face. Zyuoh The World then finished Hebitsukai Silver off with the _World's End_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had defeated Hebitsukai Silver, and stated that the next thing to do would be to win the Ranger/Rider Rumble.

* * *

 **4\. NinjaWhite vs Momoninger vs Chameleon Green - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

This match was going to be for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Chameleon Green was originally going to defend it against NinjaWhite, but then Momoninger was added in after she was forced to vacate the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.

First, NinjaWhite made her entrance, being accompanied by Shironinger. NinjaWhite ran into the ring, while Shironinger stayed at ringside to watch as NinjaWhite took on both Momoninger and Chameleon Green. NinjaWhite waited for her opponents in the ring.

Momoninger made her entrance next. She was ready to win the Gauntlet Women's Championship after being forced to vacate the Mixed Tag Team Championship with Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Momoninger entered the ring and joined NinjaWhite, but she was surprised to see Shironinger standing outside.

Finally, Chameleon Green, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, made her entrance. She walked to the ring and held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. Chameleon Green entered the ring, and the match was ready to begin.

The match began, and both NinjaWhite and Momoninger threw Chameleon Green out of the ring, knocking her unconscious. The two of them then faced each other. NinjaWhite charged at Momoninger and tried to take her down with a running knee strike, but Momoninger rolled out of the way. She then took NinjaWhite down with a suplex and climbed to the top rope, ready for a diving elbow drop. However, NinjaWhite rolled out of the way as Momoninger dove off the top rope. NinjaWhite then went for the cover on Momoninger.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and got up, but NinjaWhite was ready for more. She charged at Momoninger, who rolled out of the way and caught NinjaWhite off guard with a kick to the chest. Momoninger finished NinjaWhite off with a snap swinging neckbreaker and went for the cover.

1...2...

Chameleon Green recovered and rushed into the ring. She broke up the pinfall attempt from Momoninger and was about to finish her off with a superkick, but then NinjaWhite grabbed the both of them and took both of them down with a russian leg sweep. NinjaWhite went for the pin.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out and took down NinjaWhite with a superkick. She then went for the pin on Momoninger.

1...2...3!

 **Chameleon Green wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Chameleon Green got the title belt and celebrated in the ring. Momoninger left the ring and walked back to the backstage area, but Shironinger walked with her. Shironinger told Momoninger that the two of them were going to have to team up again.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship**

This match was between Kamen Rider Zero-One, who had become the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship, against Kamen Rider Ouja, the current Rider-Division Champion.

First, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance, ready to take on Kamen Rider Ouja. He entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Ouja to arrive.

Kamen Rider Ouja, the Gauntlet Rider-Division Champion, made his entrance next, from the audience. An escort of security guards were following him. They were not there to protect Kamen Rider Ouja from the audience. They were there to protect the audience from Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring with the Rider-Division Championship belt around his neck, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and immediately, Kamen Rider Ouja charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Zero-One seemed to have been ready for it, however, and he moved out of the way quickly and took out Kamen Rider Ouja with a cutter. Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Zero-One up. He then put Kamen Rider Zero-One into a headlock, but Kamen Rider Zero-One seemed to have seen that coming too, and took out Kamen Rider Ouja with a judo throw. Kamen Rider Zero-One then took out Kamen Rider Ouja with a souble stomp and went for another cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out again and pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One down, but Kamen Rider Zero-One rolled backward and bounced back from the ropes, pushing Kamen Rider Ouja backward. Kamen Rider Zero-One then jumped on the top rope and took out Kamen Rider Ouja by doing a backflip and landing on Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Zero-One then picked up Kamen Rider Ouja, ready to hit the _Zero Hour,_ but then Kamen Rider Ouja trapped Kamen Rider Zero-One into a chokehold. Kamen Rider Zero-One tried to fight back, but ultimately passed out.

 **Kamen Rider Ouja wins by TKO and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Ouja picked up the Rider-Division Championship and held it up for everyone to see, before walking out of the ring.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: YOZORA vs Dragonranger & KibaRanger**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger were ready to take on Dragonranger and KibaRanger. Kuroninja wanted to win this match so he could prove to everyone that he was ready for the main event.

First, Dragonranger and KibaRanger made their entrance together. Dragonranger was in front, while KibaRanger was behind Dragonranger. The two of them walked to the ring slowly, ready to take on Kuroninja and Shurikenger. Dragonranger was confident that he would win against Kuroninja easily. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA, made their entrance next. Kuroninja and Shurikenger rushed to the ring, ready to take on Dragonranger and KibaRanger. Kuroninja brought a white glowstick with him in this match. Both Kuroninja and Shurikenger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Shurikenger and KibaRanger in the ring. KibaRanger charged at Shurikenger and took him down with a clothesline, but then Shurikenger did a backflip and landed on his feet. He then charged at KibaRanger and took him down with a dropkick before going for the pin.

1...2...

KibaRanger then kicked out and tagged in Dragonranger, who entered the ring and took down Shurikenger with a _Rock Bottom_ , before picking him up and challenging Kuroninja. Shurikenger tagged Kuroninja in, and Kuroninja jumped into the ring, only to be taken down by a _Rock Bottom_ from Dragonranger, who went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, shocking Dragonranger. Dragonranger charged at Kuroninja, intent on finishing him off with another _Rock Bottom_ , but Kuroninja stunned Dragonranger with a superkick. He then went to the corner and ran back, taking Dragonranger down with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...

Dragonranger kicked out, so Kuroninja changed tactics. He went outside the ring to pick up his glowstick, and switched the colour from white to pink. Kuroninja then went back in the ring and took down Dragonranger with a running clothesline, before changing up energy for his next finisher. Dragonranger got up, but Kuroninja finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

Dragonranger kicked out and went out of the ring. He picked up Kuroninja's glowstick and threw it at the stage, as far away from Kuroninja's reach as possible. He then went back into the ring and picked Kuroninja up for another _Rock Bottom,_ but Kuroninja reversed it by dropkicking Dragonranger in the face mid-finisher. Kuroninja then picked Dragonranger up and finished him off with the _Dead Heat Driver._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **YOZORA win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger had defeated Dragonranger and KibaRanger. The two of them celebrated, but then Shurikenger threw Kuroninja out of the ring. He picked up a microphone and told Kuroninja that he didn't mean to do it, but in order to become the next challenger for the Ultimate Championship, he would have to go through the Ranger/Rider Rumble.


	88. Final Countdown, part 3

This is the final night of Final Countdown. In the main event, Houou Soldier will be defending the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against Kamen Rider Zi-O, who plans to become the king of the Kamen Rider Division. Will Kamen Rider Zi-O successfully defeat Houou Soldier, or will Houou Soldier's legendary title reign continue on?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet, Final Countdown, night 3.

* * *

 **1\. NinjaBlack & Flower Ninja Ran vs Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow vs Go-on Wings vs Bouken Black & Bouken Yellow - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship Ladder Match**

After the Dream Team, the team of Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Momoninger, were forced to vacate the titles due to Kamen Rider Cross-Z suffering an injury at the hands of metsuboujinrai net, the titles were now vacant. It was later decided that new champions were going to be crowned in a 4-way ladder match at Final Countdown.

First, the team of NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, made their way to the ring. They had rarely gotten any opportunity at the Mixed Tag Team Championship, but it was now time to show everyone what they could do in the ring.

Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink, representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance next. The two of them were ready to defeat the other teams and win the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Because it was a ladder match, Washi Pink was confident that they could win.

Next, the Go-on Wings, representing the Six Squad, made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver entered the ring. Both of them were prepared for this match, and both of them were confident that they would win, because this was a ladder match, and the Go-on Wings were specialized in an aerial fighting style.

Lastly, Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow made their entrance. They were the newest mixed tag team to enter The Gauntlet, and if they won this match, it would surprise everyone. Would the Boukengers' team be able to defeat the other teams with an upset victory? Bouken Black ran into the ring, and when Bouken Yellow entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, every team ran at each other and started attacking each other. Bouken Yellow then pushed everyone down and went out of the ring to get a ladder. The Go-on Wings were attacking Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink in a corner, and NinjaBlack and Flower Ninja Ran were just observing everything. Bouken Yellow threw the ladder into the ring and began to climb. However, Flower Ninja Ran climbed the other side, and the two of them started punching each other to try and get the other to fall off the ladder. Bouken Yellow fell, and it looked like Ran was going to win. However, Go-on Gold pushed the ladder down and Ran fell into the ringside area.

NinjaBlack and Go-on Gold then started having a fight in the ring, and Go-on Gold took out NinjaBlack with a clothesline, followed by a standing moonsault. Meanwhile, Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink had found another ladder and threw it into the ring. Bouken Yellow picked up the ladder that was already in the ring and used it as a weapon against Go-on Silver, before Washi Pink put the Kyurangers' ladder down in the ring and took out Bouken Yellow with a dropkick. Bouken Black then ran towards Washi Pink and took her down with his own dropkick. Kajiki Yellow then got Bouken Black from behind and pushed him into a corner. He then started attacking Bouken Black with a series of knife-edge chops.

At the same time, Go-on Gold picked up the ladder and set it up. Flower Ninja Ran, NinjaBlack, Washi Pink, and Bouken Yellow had just got up in the ringside area. Go-on Gold climbed up halfway in the ladder and jumped off the ladder, landing on everyone at ringside. Go-on Silver then climbed the ladder. Washi Pink got up, and she wasn't going to let the Go-on Wings win. Washi Pink bounced off the top rope and landed on the ladder, opposite Go-on Silver. The two of them started punching each other, but then Washi Pink grabbed Go-on Silver by the head and threw herself off the ladder, taking Go-on Silver with her. This allowed Bouken Yellow and Bouken Black to climb the ladder, but Go-on Gold wasn't done. He pushed the Boukengers off the ladder, and then climbed it himself to take the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts.

 **The Go-on Wings win the ladder match and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

The Go-on Wings had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship yet again.

* * *

 **2\. Kamen Rider Blade & Shishi Red vs Deathryuger & Kamen Rider Specter**

First, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance, with Shishi Red behind him. The two fighters were ready to take down the two members of the Underworld, even though Kamen Rider Blade wasn't part of the Kyurangers. Kamen Rider Blade and Shishi Red entered the ring.

Next, Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Specter, representing the Underworld, made their entrance next. The two of them ran to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Blade in the ring. Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Specter charged at each other, and Kamen Rider Blade caught Kamen Rider Specter in a facelock. However, Kamen Rider Specter was able to get out of it. He then took down Kamen Rider Blade with a cutter and climbed to the top rope, ready to finish off Kamen Rider Blade with a frog splash. However, after diving off the top rope, Kamen Rider Blade rolled out of the way and tagged in Shishi Red. Shishi Red picked up Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter stunned him and moved him to the Underworld's corner, where he tagged in Deathryuger.

Deathryuger entered the ring and rolled Shishi Red up from behind, but Shishi Red was able to kick out right away. Shishi Red then tried to take down Deathryuger with a clothesline, but Deathryuger moved out of the way and finished Shishi Red off with a somersault DDT. Deathryuger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger & Kamen Rider Specter win by pinfall.**

Deathryuger celebrated in the ring with Kamen Rider Specter, and the two of them left the ring.

* * *

 **3\. Kamen Rider Mach vs Kamen Rider Barlckxs**

In this match, Kamen Rider Barlckxs was planning on getting his momentum back by beating a former Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Mach.

First, Kamen Rider Mach made his way to the ring. He wasn't the Rider-Division Champion anymore, but he was planning on getting the title back eventually. Kamen Rider Mach ran into the ring and waited for his opponent.

Kamen Rider Barlckxs made his way to the ring next, with Kamen Rider Zonjis behind him. While Kamen Rider Zonjis returned backstage, Kamen Rider Barlckxs entered the ring.

The match began, and immediately Kamen Rider Barlckxs pushed Kamen Rider Mach into a corner and began attacking him. The referee then broke it up, so Kamen Rider Barlckxs backed away. Kamen Rider Mach then kicked Kamen Rider Barlckxs in the chest and climbed to the top rope, ready to do a Frog Splash and finish Kamen Rider Barlckxs off. Kamen Rider Mach went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Barlckxs kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Mach up. He then took down Kamen Rider Mach with a fireman's carry slam before going for another cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out. He then attacked Kamen Rider Barlckxs with a series of knife-edge chops and took him down with a discus clothesline. Kamen Rider Mach quickly climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider Barlckxs with a frog splash. Kamen Rider Mach went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Mach celebrated his victory in the ring.

* * *

 **4\. Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink vs Lupin Yellow & Patoren3 - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. The team of Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink were going to take on the champions, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3.

First, Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink made their entrance together. They walked to the ring, ready to become the next champions. Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, made their entrance. They both held up the Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring.

The match started with Shinken Pink and Patoren3 in the ring. The two of them met in the center of the ring, and Patoren3 put Shinken Pink into a submission hold. However, Shinken Pink was able to get out of it. The two of them then shook hands, and then went to their corners. Shinken Pink charged at Patoren3, but Lupin Yellow tagged herself in and took out Shinken Pink with a running knee. Lupin Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Pink kicked out and tagged in Shinken Yellow. Both Shinken Yellow and Lupin Yellow had a staredown in the ring. Shinken Yellow charged at Lupin Yellow, but Lupin Yellow tagged in Patoren3, who got to Shinken Yellow and put her in an armlock. Shinken Yellow reached the bottom rope and grabbed it to escape the submission. She then took down Patoren3 with a DDT and climbed to the top rope, ready to use her finisher, the _Land Slicer,_ to defeat Patoren3. However, Patoren3 moved out of the way and tagged in Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow took down Shinken Yellow with a running clothesline. She then picked her up, and was about to finish Shinken Yellow off with a Russian leg sweep, but then Shinken Yellow reversed it into a discus lariat. Shinken Yellow went for the pin on Lupin Yellow.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out, but Shinken Yellow wasn't done. She ran to her corner and tagged in Shinken Pink, while Lupin Yellow tried to go to her corner. However, Shinken Pink was very fast, and she took out Patoren3 with a dropkick. Shinken Pink then took down Lupin Yellow with a leglock and forced her to submit.

 **Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow win by submission and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink got the title belts and held them up for everyone to see. They had defeated Lupin Yellow and Patoren3, and soon they would have to await another challenger.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Geiz, Gokai Red, & Gokai Silver vs Kyoryu Black, Kamen Rider Snipe, & MammothRanger**

In this match, Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Gokai Silver, the leader of the Six Squad, were going to take on 3 members of the Golden Age: MammothRanger, KyoryuBlack, and Kamen Rider Snipe.

First, Gokai Red and Gokai Silver entered the ring, with Kamen Rider Geiz behind them. The three of them entered the ring, ready to take on the Golden Age's team. The reason why Gokai Silver had to win this match was to get some of his momentum back.

Next, MammothRanger led his team to the ring. Kamen Rider Snipe and KyoryuBlack were behind him. The 3 members of the Golden Age were ready to take on Gokai Silver, Gokai Red, and Kamen Rider Geiz in this match. They slowly entered the ring and the match was ready to begin.

The match began with Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Snipe in the ring. Kamen Rider Geiz charged at Kamen Rider Snipe, who moved out of the way and tagged in Kyoryu Black. The two of them began attacking Kamen Rider Geiz and beating him down in the corner, until the referee forced Kamen Rider Snipe to leave. Kamen Rider Geiz then got up and took out Kyoryu Black with a codebreaker before running to his corner and tagging in Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver charged at Kyoryu Black, who dodged Gokai Silver's attack and took him down with a superkick before tagging in MammothRanger. MammothRanger picked Gokai Silver up and took him down with a powerslam. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and pushed MammothRanger back. He then tried to get to his corner, but Kamen Rider Snipe pulled Kamen Rider Geiz and Gokai Red off the ring. MammothRanger then caught up to Gokai Silver and threw him into the Golden Age's corner. MammothRanger tagged Kamen Rider Snipe in, and Kamen Rider Snipe took down Gokai Silver with a jumping cutter before going for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and dodged another attack from Kamen Rider Snipe. He then took him down with a superman punch and ran to his corner, where Gokai Red was waiting. Gokai Silver tagged in Gokai Red, and Gokai Red took out Kamen Rider Snipe with a fireman's carry powerbomb. Gokai Red went for the pin on Kamen Rider Snipe.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Snipe kicked out and tagged in Kyoryu Black, who charged at Gokai Red. However, Gokai Red finished him off with the _Rainmaker_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, and Kamen Rider Geiz win by pinfall.**

The 3 fighters celebrated in the ring, but then Gokai Red left, reminding Gokai Silver that the Ranger/Rider Rumble was next.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Zi-O vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

This was the final match in the 3 nights of Final Countdown. Houou Soldier was going to defend the Ultimate Championship against Kamen Rider Zi-O, who was finished with the Kamen Rider Division, and wanted to become the king of The Gauntlet itself. In order to do that, he was going to have to become the Ultimate Champion to prove he was worthy of being a king.

First, Kamen Rider Zi-O made his entrance, ready to take on Houou Soldier. Kamen Rider Woz was walking with him as he made his way to the ring. It was very rare for a Kamen Rider to win a singles title in The Gauntlet, besides the Rider-Division Championship, which could only be held by Kamen Riders. However, it was possible for Kamen Rider Zi-O to win the Ultimate Championship against Houou Soldier in this match. Kamen Rider Zi-O entered the ring and waited for the champion to arrive.

The Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, made his entrance next. As he appeared on stage, bursts of fire appeared on the stage. Houou Soldier then took the Ultimate Championship belt off of his waist and held it up for everyone to see. Houou Soldier entered the ring, ready to face Kamen Rider Zi-O in the main event of Final Countdown.

The match began, and both Kamen Rider Zi-O and Houou Soldier shook hands. However, after they did, Houou Soldier attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O and pushed him into a corner. He then charged at Kamen Rider Zi-O, but Kamen Rider Zi-O moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Zi-O then took down Houou Soldier with a kick to one of his legs, followed by a kick to his face. Zi-O went to the top rope, ready for his finisher, the _Timestopper,_ but Houou Soldier got up and threw Kamen Rider Zi-O off the top rope with a powerbomb. Houou Soldier then went for a cover on Kamen Rider Zi-O.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zi-O kicked out and got up before Houou Soldier could attack him again. Houou Soldier then backed off from Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O then charged at Houou Soldier and pushed him into a corner. Kamen Rider Zi-O stepped back, preparing for a running kick, but Houou Soldier got out of the way. Houou Soldier then took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a suplex, followed by a DDT. Houou Soldier then climbed to the top rope, intent on finishing Kamen Rider Zi-O off with the Phoenix Splash. However, Kamen Rider Zi-O moved out of the way just in time. He then started attacking Houou Soldier with a series of chops, before taking him down with a discus clothesline. Kamen Rider Zi-O climbed to the top rope, ready to hit the _Timestopper,_ but then he paused.

Suddenly, Lord Drakkon's entrance music played, and Lord Drakkon started walking to the ring. Kamen Rider Zi-O then realized that he had to concentrate on the match, so he jumped off the top rope, ready to hit the _Timestopper,_ but Houou Soldier rolled Kamen Rider Zi-O up for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Houou Soldier wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

After the match, Lord Drakkon started attacking Kamen Rider Zi-O, but Houou Soldier charged at Lord Drakkon. Lord Drakkon then went out of the ring, telling Houou Soldier that he had no business with him.

Houou Soldier then helped Kamen Rider Zi-O up, and Final Countdown was over. However, Kamen Rider Zi-O wasn't finished yet. He was planning on getting his title opportunity back by winning the Ranger/Rider Rumble.


	89. The RangerRider Rumble '19

In this match, 30 fighters enter the ring one at a time. The fighters are eliminated by getting thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. The last fighter in the ring will move on to challenge for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, which is currently being held by Houou Soldier, at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

This is the Ranger/Rider Rumble.

* * *

Before the Ranger/Rider Rumble could begin, Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, made his entrance and joined the announcer's table so he could observe the match and know who his opponents were. Now, it was time for the first two fighters to make their entrance.

 **1\. Sasori Orange**

The first entrant in the Ranger/Rider Rumble was Sasori Orange, who represented the Kyurangers. Sasori Orange made his way to the ring, and he waited in the ring for the 2nd entrant.

 **2\. Ryusoul Red**

Ryusoul Red made his entrance next. He was ready to win the Ranger/Rider Rumble and challenge Houou Soldier for the Ultimate Championship, even though he started at number 2.

The match began, and both Ryusoul Red and Sasori Orange charged at each other. The two moved to the center of the ring so it would be harder to eliminate the other. Sasori Orange had the upper hand against Ryusoul Red, and he was attacking with several strikes, while Ryusoul Red was trying to keep up. Ryusoul Red was a little hurt due to his match against Lord Drakkon at Final Countdown. As Sasori Orange was about to move Ryusoul Red to the top rope, Ryusoul Red grabbed the ropes and fought back by elbowing Sasori Orange. He then charged at Sasori Orange, but Sasori Orange took him down with a Spear. The countdown timer began to start.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **3\. Lupin Blue**

Lupin Blue was the next fighter to enter. He quickly rushed into the ring, jumped over the top rope, and took out Sasori Orange with a forearm. Lupin Blue then turned his sights over to Ryusoul Red. The two of them started fighting each other, and they began exchanging knife-edge chops. Sasori Orange then got up and took out Lupin Blue with Antares, before Ryusoul Red started attacking Sasori Orange and moving him to the edge of the ring. It looked like Ryusoul Red was going to eliminate Sasori Orange, but Sasori Orange ducked, so Ryusoul Red went over the top rope instead. However, he was still on the ring apron, and he didn't touch the floor yet. Ryusoul Red got back in the ring.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **4\. Kamen Rider Zi-O**

Kamen Rider Zi-O ran into the ring. He had failed to defeat Houou Soldier at Final Countdown, but he was planning on getting another shot at the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Zi-O immediately went after Lupin Blue and tried to eliminate him, but Lupin Blue elbowed Kamen Rider Zi-O in the head and then took him down with a Russian leg sweep. Kamen Rider Zi-O rolled out of the ring, and then Lupin Blue charged at Sasori Orange. However, that was a mistake, because Lupin Blue was thrown over the top rope by Sasori Orange. Ryusoul Red then tried to put Sasori Orange over the top rope, but failed. Lupin Blue was hanging over the top rope, and Sasori Orange pushed him off.

 **Lupin Blue has been eliminated.**

After eliminating Lupin Blue, Sasori Orange left the ring by rolling under the bottom rope and threw Kamen Rider Zi-O back in the ring.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **5\. Ryusoul Gold**

Ryusoul Gold, who represented the Underworld, made his entrance next. He and Ryusoul Red had a staredown before the two of them were attacked from behind by Sasori Orange. Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Gold teamed up together and took down Sasori Orange, but then after that, Ryusoul Gold threw Ryusoul Red over the top rope. He then ran at Ryusoul Red and pushed him off the ring apron with a headbutt.

 **Ryusoul Red has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O then got up and tried to eliminate Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold dodged Kamen Rider Zi-O's clothesline.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **6\. Shishi Red**

Shishi Red was next, and when he entered the ring, he and Sasori Orange started ganging up on Kamen Rider Zi-O. The two of them cornered Kamen Rider Zi-O, but Kamen Rider Zi-O was able to fight both of them off easily. Ryusoul Gold then attacked Shishi Red and Sasori Orange from behind. That was a bad move, because Shishi Red and Sasori Orange turned around and started moving closer to Ryusoul Gold. At the same time, Kamen Rider Zi-O climbed to the top rope, jumped off, and hit Sasori Orange with the _Timestopper._ Shishi Red took out Ryusoul Gold with a DDT, and Ryusoul Gold rolled out of the ring to avoid getting eliminated. Shishi Red then focused on Kamen Rider Zi-O.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **7\. Lupin Red**

Lupin Red, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance next. He rushed to the ring with the championship belt, but then tripped over Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold rolled him up, and a referee nearby started to count.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Gold becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin Red had lost the X-Championship to Ryusoul Gold, but he couldn't worry about that yet. He was still in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Lupin Red went over the top rope and took out Shishi Red with a headscissors takedown. Sasori Orange then got up and charged at Lupin Red, but Lupin Red took him down with a superkick. Ryusoul Gold, the newly crowned X-Champion, got back in the ring and took down Lupin Red with a running knee.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **8\. Akuroninja**

Akuroninja walked to the ring next, and everyone was booing him. When he entered the ring, he targeted Shishi Red and took him down with a package piledriver. He then picked up Shishi Red and was about to throw him out of the ring, but then Sasori Orange attacked him. Akuroninja then took out Sasori Orange with a back elbow and threw Shishi Red out of the ring.

 **Shishi Red has been eliminated.**

Akuroninja turned around, and Sasori Orange had already recovered. He took out Akuroninja with a superkick. Kamen Rider Zi-O then got up and started pushing Ryusoul Gold into a corner.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **9\. Dragonranger**

Dragonranger was the next one in the ring, and as soon as he entered, he helped Kamen Rider Zi-O by taking Ryusoul Gold down with a _Rock Bottom._ Akuroninja attacked Dragonranger from behind, but Dragonranger took him down with a _Rock Bottom_ too. Dragonranger celebrated in the ring with Kamen Rider Zi-O, but then Lupin Red got him from behind, attempting to eliminate him. Dragonranger went over the top rope, into the ring apron, but he was able to get back in the ring by headbutting Lupin Red. Dragonranger then took out Lupin Red with a fireman's carry slam. He resumed celebrating with Kamen Rider Zi-O, until Kamen Rider Zi-O pushed him out of the ring, eliminating him.

 **Dragonranger has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O then started fighting against Ryusoul Gold in the middle of the ring.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **10\. Kamen Rider Specter**

Kamen Rider Specter ran to the ring, ready to help Ryusoul Gold, since both him and Ryusoul Gold were members of the Underworld. Kamen Rider Specter climbed to the top rope and took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a diving DDT. The two of them then started carrying Kamen Rider Zi-O to the ropes, but then Kamen Rider Zi-O took both of them down. Akuroninja then hit Kamen Rider Zi-O with a low blow, but Lupin Red rolled Akuroninja up. Akuroninja kicked out and began chasing after Lupin Red.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **11\. AbareKiller**

AbareKiller was the next to the ring, and he brought with him a garbage can filled with kendo sticks and steel chairs. AbareKiller threw the garbage can into the ring. At the same time, Akuroninja finally caught up with Lupin Red, but then Lupin Red grabbed one of the kendo sticks in the ring and started hitting Akuroninja. At the same time, AbareKiller grabbed the garbage can and hit Ryusoul Gold on the head with it, before throwing it out of the ring. He then grabbed a steel chair and trapped Ryusoul Gold's leg inside the steel chair. Kamen Rider Specter, fortunately, was able to make the save, and started hitting AbareKiller with a series of knife-edge chops. Ryusoul Gold then escaped the steel chair and charged at AbareKiller, but AbareKiller picked up Ryusoul Gold and threw him out of the ring.

 **Ryusoul Gold has been eliminated.**

As soon as Ryusoul Gold was eliminated, he picked up the X-Championship, reminding everyone that he was still the X-Champion. However, at the same time as Ryusoul Gold's elimination, Kamen Rider Zi-O had eliminated Lupin Red.

 **Lupin Red has been eliminated.**

Lupin Red started running after Ryusoul Gold, and when he did, he took him down with a superkick and pinned him. The referee ran over to the stage and started counting the pinfall.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin Red grabbed the X-Championship belt and started running away.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **12\. MammothRanger**

MammothRanger was the next in the ring, and when he entered, everyone's attention was focused on him. They needed to eliminate MammothRanger right away due to how strong he was. Kamen Rider Zi-O, Sasori Orange, Kamen Rider Specter, AbareKiller, and Akuroninja all ganged up on MammothRanger and started attacking him, but MammothRanger pushed all of them away. MammothRanger then went over to AbareKiller and eliminated him by throwing him out of the ring with a Mammoth Slam.

 **AbareKiller has been eliminated.**

Sasori Orange then ran at MammothRanger and took him down with a Spear.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **13\. Anti-Kuroninja**

Anti-Kuroninja was next, and when he entered the ring, he sprayed some mist into MammothRanger and then grabbed his face before taking him out with a DDT. Anti-Kuroninja was then surrounded by everyone except Akuroninja. Everyone was about to attack Anti-Kuroninja, but then Akuroninja attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O. Anti-Kuroninja then fought off Sasori Orange and Kamen Rider Specter, before MammothRanger got up and gave Anti-Kuroninja, Sasori Orange, and Kamen Rider Specter a Mammoth Slam each.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **14\. Lupin X**

Lupin X was the next fighter to enter. He ran into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Specter with a suplex. Anti-Kuroninja then charged at Lupin X and took him down with a running kick. Anti-Kuroninja then realized that he could just stay out of the ring, so he rolled out of the ring under the bottom rope and walked away without anyone noticing.

As this was happening, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Akuroninja were fighting each other, and Kamen Rider Zi-O took out Akuroninja with a suplex. However, Akuroninja moved out of the way before Kamen Rider Zi-O could eliminate him.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **15\. Deathryuger**

Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, made his entrance next and took out Kamen Rider Zi-O with a somersault DDT. At the same time, Kamen Rider Specter had cleared out Sasori Orange. Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Specter were staring down at each other. Although they were both members of the Underworld, they realized that one of them was going to have to eliminate the other. Before they could fight each other, though, Akuroninja low-blowed Deathryuger and MammothRanger chokeslammed Kamen Rider Specter out of the ring.

 **Kamen Rider Specter has been eliminated.**

Deathryuger, however, was ready to fight back. He got up and faced Akuroninja. Akuroninja charged at him, but Deathryuger rolled out of the way, causing Akuroninja to hit his head on the ring post. Deathryuger moved Akuroninja back and took him down with a somersault DDT. Sasori Orange then started attacking MammothRanger, but MammothRanger was gaining the upper hand. MammothRanger was about to eliminate Sasori Orange...

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **16\. Oushi Black**

Oushi Black rushed into the ring, just in time to save Sasori Orange. He and MammothRanger circled the ring, before Oushi Black charged at MammothRanger and trapped him in a corner. Oushi Black and Sasori Orange then teamed up to throw MammothRanger out of the ring.

 **MammothRanger has been eliminated.**

After MammothRanger was eliminated, Oushi Black went to celebrate with Sasori Orange, before Sasori Orange was thrown out by Akuroninja.

 **Sasori Orange has been eliminated.**

Oushi Black then turned his attention to Akuroninja. Akuroninja realized the mistake he had made and started running from Oushi Black.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **17\. Kuroninja Gold**

Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, made his entrance. He walked by MammothRanger leaving and entered the ring, charging at Oushi Black. Kuroninja Gold and Akuroninja started attacking Oushi Black, but then started attacking each other. Kuroninja Gold took Akuroninja down with a superkick, and then finished him off with the _Gold Rush._ Anti-Kuroninja then got back in the ring and picked Akuroninja up before throwing him out.

 **Akuroninja has been eliminated.**

Anti-Kuroninja then confronted Kuroninja Gold and took him down with the _2/22._ Kamen Rider Zi-O got up and had a fight with Oushi Black. Oushi Black took down Kamen Rider Zi-O with a fireman's carry slam. Deathryuger then recovered and started attacking Kuroninja Gold, joining Anti-Kuroninja.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **18\. Kamen Rider Zero-One**

Kamen Rider Zero-One was the next entrant in the Ranger/Rider Rumble, and when he entered he started going for Kamen Rider Zi-O. Oushi Black then started attacking both Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Zi-O. He charged at them and took both of them down with a running clothesline. At the same time, Deathryuger took down Kuroninja Gold with a somersault DDT, and Anti-Kuroninja tried to eliminate him. However, Kuroninja Gold was able to escape. He took out Anti-Kuroninja with a back elbow to the back to Anti-Kuroninja's head, and then Deathryuger took Kuroninja Gold down with a somersault DDT.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **19\. Gokai Silver**

Gokai Silver made his entrance next, and he ran to the ring, taking down Oushi Black, Deathryuger, and Kuroninja Gold with superman punches. Gokai Silver went to one of the corners as Kamen Rider Zero-One got up. He ran towards Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One moved out of the way and took down Gokai Silver with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zi-O got up and stared at Kamen Rider Zero-One. The two began to brawl in the middle of the ring. Gokai Silver took both of them down with a Spear.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **20\. Kuroninja**

Kuroninja entered the ring, wearing a black suit with Italian red accents. On one hand he was holding a red glowstick, on the other he was holding a kendo stick. Kuroninja dropped the red glowstick and charged into the ring, hitting Kuroninja Gold and Anti-Kuroninja with the kendo stick. He then took down Kuroninja Gold with a rolling cutter.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **21\. Kamen Rider Rogue**

Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance and the first thing he did was take down Kuroninja Gold with a double-handed chokeslam. Gokai Silver then charged at Kamen Rider Rogue, but Kamen Rider Rogue took him down as well with a crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Zero-One then climbed to the top rope and took Kamen Rider Rogue down by jumping in the sky and hitting him with a rider kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One then threw Kamen Rider Rogue out of the ring.

 **Kamen Rider Rogue has been eliminated.**

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **22\. Shinken Green**

Shinken Green entered the ring next, as Gokai Silver was targeting Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green were both part of the Emerald Club team, so Shinken Green took down Gokai Silver with a Spear and saved Anti-Kuroninja. However, Anti-Kuroninja turned on Shinken Green and threw him over the top rope before pushing him off the ring apron.

 **Shinken Green has been eliminated.**

Anti-Kuroninja celebrated his victory as everyone booed him for eliminating Shinken Green.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **23\. Shironinger**

Shironinger unexpectedly entered the ring as the 23rd entrant. Even Anti-Kuroninja was surprised. Shironinger took down Anti-Kuroninja with a discus clothesline. She then helped Kuroninja up, and the two of them threw Anti-Kuroninja out of the ring.

 **Anti-Kuroninja has been eliminated.**

Shironinger and Kuroninja then turned their attention to Kuroninja Gold and Deathryuger. Kuroninja Gold eliminated Shironinger, but Kuroninja was able to eliminate Deathryuger.

 **Shironinger and Deathryuger have been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Zi-O then got up and teamed up with Gokai Silver, as Kuroninja teamed up with Kamen Rider Zero-One. The four of them brawled as Kuroninja Gold watched in the corner.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **24\. Kamen Rider Shinobi**

Kamen Rider Shinobi made his entrance next. He ran into the ring and took out Kuroninja Gold with a knee strike to the face. Kamen Rider Shinobi then charged at Kuroninja, who got out the kendo stick. This was going to be a brand new morning for Kuroninja, just like the name of Kuroninja's new finisher, which he used on Kamen Rider Shinobi. After finishing Kamen Rider Shinobi off with the _Brand New Morning,_ Kuroninja swung the kendo stick at Kamen Rider Zero-One, who dodged all the kendo stick attacks. Kamen Rider Zero-One then kicked the kendo stick out of Kuroninja's hand.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **25\. Patoren2**

Patoren2 made his way to the ring and immediately got taken out when Kuroninja finished him off with the _Brand New Morning._ Kuroninja threw Patoren2 out of the ring.

 **Patoren2 has been eliminated.**

Gokai Silver and Kamen Rider Zero-One used this as an opportunity to eliminate Kuroninja. They grabbed onto his legs, but Kuroninja kicked them back and took out Kamen Rider Zero-One with a DDT.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **26\. KibaRanger**

KibaRanger made his way to the ring and took out Kamen Rider Zero-One from behind. Kuroninja was suddenly surrounded by Gokai Silver, KibaRanger, and Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Shinobi was still in the ring. Suddenly, Lord Drakkon ran down to the ring from the audience, jumped over the barricade, entered the ring, and threw Kamen Rider Zi-O over the top rope before leaving.

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O has been eliminated.**

Lord Drakkon had prevented Kamen Rider Zi-O from winning the Ranger/Rider Rumble. At the same time, Kamen Rider Shinobi recovered, and he took out Kamen Rider Zero-One with a running kick. However, Gokai Silver and KibaRanger pushed Kamen Rider Shinobi out of the ring.

 **Kamen Rider Shinobi has been eliminated.**

KibaRanger then went behind Gokai Silver and tried to push him out of the ring, but Gokai Silver saw it coming and eliminated KibaRanger.

 **KibaRanger has been eliminated.**

Kuroninja, Kamen Rider Zero-One, and Gokai Silver were now in the ring, along with Oushi Black. Oushi Black charged at Kuroninja, who took him down with a knee to the face.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **27\. DSR**

DSR went inside the ring and began attacking Oushi Black with the cobra clutch. Oushi Black was trying to break free. Gokai Silver ran towards him and eliminated both DSR and Oushi Black.

 **DSR and Oushi Black have been eliminated.**

Outside the ring, Oushi Black had recovered. He picked up DSR and took him down with a fireman's carry slam before leaving.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **28\. Zyuoh The World**

Zyuoh The World, a member of the Underworld, ran to the ring and took out Gokai Silver and Kuroninja with crocodile chokeslams. He then caught the attention of Kamen Rider Zero-One, who he charged at. However, Kamen Rider Zero-One leapt over Zyuoh The World before being caught in midair. Zyuoh The World then took Kamen Rider Zero-One down with the _World's End._ Kuroninja got up and tried to find his kendo stick, but he couldn't find it. Zyuoh The World then picked him up and took him down with the _World's End._ Gokai Silver got up and took Zyuoh The World down with a Spear.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **29\. Gokai Red**

Gokai Red entered the ring and joined Gokai Silver in taking down Zyuoh The World. Zyuoh The World then got up and started attacking Gokai Red, while Gokai Silver decided to focus on Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Zero-One was trying to get everyone's attention, since he was still in the ring.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **30\. Kamen Rider Jin**

Kamen Rider Jin, accompanied by Kamen Rider Horobi, made his way to the ring. He ran into the ring and eliminated Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Jin then went to the top rope and landed on Gokai Red, Zyuoh The World, Gokai Silver, and Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Jin picked up Gokai Silver and threw him out of the ring.

 **Gokai Silver has been eliminated.**

Now, it was down to the final four: Kuroninja, Gokai Red, Zyuoh The World, and Kamen Rider Jin. Zyuoh The World charged at Kamen Rider Jin, who rolled underneath Zyuoh The World and threw him over the top rope with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Jin then eliminated Zyuoh The World with another dropkick.

 **Zyuoh The World has been eliminated.**

After that, Gokai Red and Kuroninja worked together and took Kamen Rider Jin down, first with a _Brand New Morning_ from Kuroninja, followed by a _Rainmaker_ from Gokai Red. Kuroninja threw Kamen Rider Jin out of the ring.

 **Kamen Rider Jin has been eliminated.**

Now, it was just Gokai Red and Kuroninja in the ring. Gokai Red tried to eliminated Kuroninja by throwing him over the top rope, but Kuroninja was still in the ring apron. Kuroninja then pulled Gokai Red over the top rope too, but he managed to make it to the ring apron. Now, both of them were on the ring apron, with one hand holding the rope. Both of them were trying not to get eliminated. However, in the end, Kuroninja took down Gokai Red with a knee strike to the face, causing him to get go of the rope and fall to the ringside area.

 **Kuroninja wins the Ranger/Rider Rumble and earns a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania II.**

Kuroninja had won the Ranger/Rider Rumble. He went up to the stage with his kendo stick and italian red glowstick, and had a staredown with Houou Soldier. Kuroninja and Houou Soldier were friends, but that was going to be thrown aside as the two of them would face each other for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.


	90. The En4cers strike again

During the Ranger/Rider Rumble, 30 fighters entered, hoping to earn a shot at the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. However, only one fighter made it out with the victory. That fighter was Kuroninja, and he will be facing Houou Soldier for the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Zi-O was very close to winning the Rumble, but Lord Drakkon, who wasn't part of the match, entered the ring and cost Kamen Rider Zi-O his victory. HurricaneRed, the All-Star Champion, who is currently undefeated in The Gauntlet, has offered Kamen Rider Zi-O a title shot to make up for what Lord Drakkon did during the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Will Kamen Rider Zi-O be able to defeat HurricaneRed and win the All-Star Championship?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **OPENING: Kuroninja's victory in the Ranger/Rider Rumble**

The night started with Kuroninja, who walked to the ring with his new entrance music and new form that he debuted in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Kuroninja was carrying a kendo stick in one hand and a red glowstick in the other. He put the kendo stick down and picked up a microphone.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "it is I, the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble and Houou Soldier's challenger at Ultimate Gauntletmania: KURONINJA!"

Almost everyone cheered for Kuroninja.

"You might be confused with this new look," Kuroninja said, "so I'll explain. I've known Houou Soldier ever since he debuted in The Gauntlet about 2 years ago. He also helped me defeat Lord Drakkon during my casket match against him last Ultimate Gauntletmania...and now, he has a legendary title reign. However, all legends must come to an end, and Houou Soldier has been holding the belt for way too long! I know he won't give up the belt that easily, which is why I introduced a new finisher in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Once I hit this new finisher on Houou Soldier, I will bring forth a _brand new morning_ to The Gauntlet, when I become the next Gauntlet Ultimate Champion!"

Houou Soldier made his entrance next, with the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship around his shoulder. He held the title up for everyone to see before joining Kuroninja in the ring. He was about to speak, when suddenly, Akuroninja and DSR appeared and walked to the ring.

"This isn't happening," Akuroninja said. "We're here to get the title shot that I deserve more than Kuroninja!"

"But you lost the Ranger/Rider Rumble," Kuroninja told Akuroninja.

"Yes, we lost," Akuroninja said, "but it was only because there were too many Kyurangers in the ring! The En4cers only had _TWO_ entrants in the Ranger/Rider Rumble, while other factions such as the Six Squad, the Underworld, and the Kyurangers get to have more spots in the Rumble! Ever since Ryu Commander became the general manager, the En4cers have been overlooked in favour of the Kyurangers! In fact, look who's standing before us now, as our Ultimate Champion!"

"Hey Akuroninja," Houou Soldier said, "you had a title shot against me before, and you lost. But how about this...me and Kuroninja will be teaming up later tonight, right before the main event...and if you and DSR win against the two of us, then I'll get Ryu Commander to add you to the title match at Ultimate Gauntletmania."

"Deal," Akuroninja said.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Ryu Commander was being interviewed about what Akuroninja said. Ryu Commander said that the En4cers were known for playing dirty, and he knew that they would play dirty in the match, which is why Sasori Orange was going to be at ringside for Kuroninja and Houou Soldier's match against Akuroninja and DSR.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Geiz**

Kamen Rider Zero-One had entered the Ranger/Rider Rumble in hopes of earning a shot at the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but he failed after he was eliminated by Kamen Rider Jin. Now, he was planning on getting his momentum back by defeating Kamen Rider Geiz, hopefully earning him a shot at the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his way to the ring. He ran into the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Kamen Rider Geiz made his entrance next, and he was ready to take on Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Geiz entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Kamen Rider Zero-One charged at Kamen Rider Geiz, but Kamen Rider Geiz moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Geiz then tried to attack Kamen Rider Zero-One from behind, but Kamen Rider Zero-One moved out of the way and took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a dropkick. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Jin made his entrance and started to run to the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One was distracted, so Kamen Rider Geiz took him down with a Codebreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and moved away from Kamen Rider Geiz. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider Geiz with a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Zero-One picked up Kamen Rider Geiz and finished him off with the _Zero Hour_ before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One celebrated his victory before staring down at Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin got into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Zero-One with a Falcon Arrow, but then Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring from the audience, holding the Rider-Division Championship, and he attacked both Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Blade rushed down to the ring and saved Kamen Rider Zero-One from Kamen Rider Ouja.

* * *

Kamen Rider Decade, who was in charge of the Kamen Rider Division, said that it was the start of a new decade, so there were new challengers who were trying to prove themselves and earn a shot at the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Next week, Kamen Rider Blade would take on Kamen Rider Mach, and Kamen Rider Jin would take on Kamen Rider Zero-One. The winner of those matches would then face each other, and the winner would face Kamen Rider Ouja at Ultimate Gauntletmania for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

 **2\. AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, & the Go-on Wings vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, Ryusoul Gold, & HurricaneBlue**

AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper had just found out that at Ultimate Gauntletmania, they were going to defend their Trios Championship in a Gauntlet Match. They decided that they were going to need practice if they wanted to successfully defend their titles.

First, AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, 2/3rds of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, made their entrance. Behind them were Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver, the gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions. The 4 of them were part of the Six Squad, and they walked to the ring to await their opponents, who represented the Underworld. All 4 of them were in the ring, and they held up their title belts for everyone to see.

Next, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, Ryusoul Gold, and HurricaneBlue made their entrance together. All 4 of them walked slowly to the ring. Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were part of the gauntlet match for the Trios Championship, and they wanted to win this match to show the Six Squad that the Underworld was ready to win the titles again. The Underworld's team entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tried to hit Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter was very fast and he dodged all of Kamen Rider Punch Hopper's attacks. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper knew he couldn't keep up with Kamen Rider Specter, so he tagged in Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold jumped into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Specter with a flying forearm before covering him.

1...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tagged in Deathryuger, who charged at Go-on Gold. Go-on Gold started hitting Deathryuger with a series of chops, before taking him out with a dropkick. Go-on Gold tagged in Go-on Silver, and the two of them charged at Deathryuger. Deathryuger took out Go-on Gold with a DDT before going back to his corner and tagging in HurricaneBlue. HurricaneBlue tried to strike Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver dodged the attack by bouncing off the middle rope and doing a flip over HurricaneBlue. Go-on Silver took down HurricaneBlue with a superkick and then went to finish her off with a standing shooting star press, but HurricaneBlue rolled out of the way and tagged in Ryusoul Gold. Go-on Silver tagged Go-on Gold back in, and the two fighters clashed in the center of the ring. Go-on Gold took out Ryusoul Gold with a codebreaker. He then went onto the top rope, aiming to finish Ryusoul Gold off with a diving moonsault off the top rope. Go-on Gold dove off the top rope, but Ryusoul Gold rolled out of the way and then took Go-on Gold down with a facebuster. Ryusoul Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Gold, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & HurricaneBlue win by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold had just pinned one of the current Mixed Tag Team Champions, which meant that he and a partner of his choosing would get to challenge for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

 **3\. Zyuoh The World vs Patoren1**

For this match, first, Zyuoh The World made his entrance. He walked to the ring, upset that he failed the Ranger/Rider Rumble. However, he still wanted a spot at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Zyuoh The World walked to the ring and waited for his opponent.

Patoren1, who also wanted a spot at Ultimate Gauntletmania, made his way to the ring. He was ready to take on Zyuoh The World in this match. Patoren1 entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Patoren1 charged at Zyuoh The World. However, Zyuoh The World dodged Patoren1's attack and took him down with a double armed chokeslam. Patoren1 got up, but Zyuoh The World was waiting. He finished off Patoren1 with the _World's End_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Patoren1, Zyuoh The World grabbed a microphone. He looked at the stage and issued a challenge at Ultimate Gauntletmania. He said that he had already won against Kuroninja once, but wanted to test his strength against Kuroninja's tag team partner, Shurikenger. Shurikenger made his way to the ring and accepted Zyuoh The World's challenge.

* * *

 **4\. Shinken Yellow vs Lupin Yellow**

In this match, Shinken Yellow and Lupin Yellow were going to face each other to see who would become the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which was currently held by Chameleon Green.

First, Shinken Yellow made her entrance, being accompanied by Shinken Pink. The two of them were the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, and they held up their titles for everyone to see as they went to the ring. Shinken Yellow gave her championship belt to Shinken Pink and entered the ring. She waited for her opponent to arrive.

Lupin Yellow made her entrance next. She and Patoren3 had lost the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship to Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink at Final Countdown. However, this match wasn't about the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, it was about the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Lupin Yellow was ready to win the Women's Championship again, but before challenging Chameleon Green, she first had to defeat Shinken Yellow.

The match began, and Shinken Yellow charged at Lupin Yellow. However, Lupin Yellow moved out of the way and rolled up Shinken Yellow for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and took down Lupin Yellow with a running clothesline. Lupin Yellow quickly got up and took down Shinken Yellow with a DDT. Shinken Yellow kicked out before Lupin Yellow could pin her, and then she rolled out of the ring. Lupin Yellow went out of the ring to follow Shinken Yellow, but Shinken Pink blocked Lupin Yellow. Shinken Yellow was on the top rope, and she dove off, landing on Shinken Pink and Lupin Yellow. Shinken Pink got up and threw Shinken Yellow back in the ring, but Lupin Yellow was on the top rope. She dove off the top rope and hit Shinken Yellow with a frog splash before going for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out. She then took out Lupin Yellow with a spinebuster, and then went to the top rope for her finisher. Shinken Yellow dove off the top rope, but Lupin Yellow got her knees up to block Shinken Yellow's attack. She then picked Shinken Yellow up and finished her off with a Russian leg sweep. Lupin Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Yellow was the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink left with their title belts, but then Momoninger and Shironinger jumped down from the stage and took down both Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink. The Ninnin Girls were going after the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Backstage, Lord Drakkon explained his actions, from when he attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O after Kamen Rider Zi-O unsuccessfully fought against Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, and also when Lord Drakkon eliminated Kamen Rider Zi-O from the Ranger/Rider Rumble, preventing him from winning.

Lord Drakkon stated that when Kamen Rider Zi-O announced that he wanted to become king of The Gauntlet, he wasn't worthy of being king. Lord Drakkon attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O because he wanted to put him in his place and remind him that he should've stayed within the Kamen Rider division. Lord Drakkon also gave a warning to HurricaneRed that he might have to find a new challenger.

* * *

 **5\. Akuroninja & DSR vs Kuroninja & Houou Soldier**

In this match, if Akuroninja and DSR won, then Akuroninja would be added to the Ultimate Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Before the match started, Sasori Orange, the special guest enforcer for this match, made his entrance. Sasori Orange made his way to the ringside area and waited for the others to arrive.

Next, Akuroninja and DSR made their entrance and walked menacingly to the ring. Akuroninja gave Sasori Orange a dirty look and then entered the ring with DSR.

Kuroninja made his entrance next, holding the italian red glowstick in one hand and the kendo stick in the other hand. Kuroninja started walking to the ring, as his tag team partner and opponent at Ultimate Gauntletmania, Houou Soldier made his entrance. The two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with DSR and Houou Soldier in the ring. DSR and Houou Soldier charged at each other, and DSR took down Houou Soldier with a knee to the chest of Houou Soldier. DSR pushed Houou Soldier down and went for the Cobra Clutch, but Houou Soldier moved out of the way before DSR could make the submission. He then picked DSR up and took him down with a brainbuster. Houou Soldier tagged in Kuroninja as DSR tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja charged at Kuroninja and started getting the upper hand on him, beating him down in the corner until Sasori Orange told him to stop. Akuroninja started arguing with Sasori Orange before Kuroninja turned him around and took him down with a stunner. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and tagged DSR back in. DSR charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja took him down with _Tokyo Loneliness_ and went for a pin.

1...

DSR kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't finished. He took down DSR again with another _Tokyo Loneliness,_ and then went to his corner, ready to finish off DSR with a knee strike to the face. Suddenly, Houou Soldier tagged himself in and ran at DSR, while Kuroninja was annoyed with Houou Soldier tagging himself in. Houou Soldier took down DSR with a DDT. He then dragged DSR closer to his corner before leaving the ring and climbing to the top rope at his corner, ready to finish off DSR with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier was about to jump off, but Kuroninja tagged himself in. Kuroninja entered the ring and started arguing with Houou Soldier, which allowed DSR to tag Akuroninja in. Akuroninja attacked Kuroninja from behind. He positioned Kuroninja in the package piledriver position, but Kuroninja reversed it and took out Akuroninja with a Canadian Destroyer. DSR then went off the ring apron and began searching the ring. He pulled out some brass knuckles from under the ring and was about to give it to Akuroninja, but then Sasori Orange caught DSR with the brass knuckles. Akuroninja then started arguing with Sasori Orange, which allowed Kuroninja to get away from Akuroninja and put himself in the position for a knee strike to the face. Akuroninja turned away from Sasori Orange and got hit in the face with a knee strike from Kuroninja. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja and Houou Soldier win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja and DSR had lost, so Akuroninja wasn't added to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Akuroninja and DSR started beating down Sasori Orange, but then Ryu Commander ran to the ring. He entered the ring and dove out of it, hitting Akuroninja and DSR. Ryu Commander then went over to Sasori Orange to check on him.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Zi-O vs HurricaneRed - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This was the main event. Kamen Rider Zi-O, who failed to win the Ranger/Rider Rumble after Lord Drakkon appeared and eliminated him, was going to face the All-Star Champion, HurricaneRed, for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. Could Kamen Rider Zi-O be able to avenge his loss by winning the All-Star Championship.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance, with the All-Star Championship around his waist. He took the belt off and held it up for everyone to see as he ran to the ring.

Kamen Rider Zi-O's entrance music and entrance video played next, but Kamen Rider Zi-O didn't make his entrance. HurricaneRed was impatiently waiting. Suddenly, the tv screen showed Kamen Rider Zi-O getting attacked by Lord Drakkon backstage. Lord Drakkon then broke a window and threw Kamen Rider Zi-O out the window.

HurricaneRed said that he wasn't going to let Lord Drakkon ruin his All-Star Championship match, and then called out anyone to challenge him for the All-Star Championship.

Suddenly, Gokai Red's entrance music played, and Gokai Red made his way to the ring. He was ready, not just to win the Gauntlet All-Star Championship again, but also to be the first fighter to win against HurricaneRed.

The match began, and HurricaneRed and Gokai Red shook hands in the middle of the ring. Gokai Red then went for a discus lariat early on, but HurricaneRed slid underneath Gokai Red's attack and kicked Gokai Red in the face. HurricaneRed then took down Gokai Red with a jumping cutter before going for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out and took down HurricaneRed with a powerslam. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting HurricaneRed with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Red went for the pin.

1...

HurricaneRed kicked out and picked Gokai Red up. He then started attacking Gokai Red with a series of knife-edge chops, but Gokai Red grabbed HurricaneRed's arm and twisted it. Gokai Red then trapped HurricaneRed into an armbar, but HurricaneRed got out of it and took down Gokai Red with a knee strike to his face. Hurricane Red then charged up his finisher. Gokai Red got up, and HurricaneRed finished him off with a superkick. HurricaneRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **HurricaneRed wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

HurricaneRed got the All-Star Championship and helped Gokai Red up. The two of them shook hands after, but then, when Gokai Red left, Gokai Silver appeared from behind HurricaneRed and took him down with a Spear. Gokai Silver held up the All-Star Championship and looked down at HurricaneRed.


	91. Return of the best tag team

Last week, Lord Drakkon threw Kamen Rider Zi-O out of a window before he could accept the challenge for the All-Star Championship. Now, Lord Drakkon will face Kamen Rider Woz, who wants to avenge his overlord by defeating Lord Drakkon.

Also, in the main event, the mixed tag team of Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow will return, as the two of them team up to take on Houou Soldier and Washi Pink. Will Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow be able to make a comeback against the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion in a mixed tag team match?

Welcome...to The Gauntlet.

* * *

 **1\. Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Mach**

This was one of the qualifying matches for the Rider-Division Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, the other one being Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Jin, which would take place later tonight.

First, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Mach and advance to Ultimate Gauntletmania. Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance and waited for Kamen Rider Mach to arrive.

Kamen Rider Mach made his entrance next by running to the ring. As soon as he entered, the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Blade tried to hit Kamen Rider Mach. However, Kamen Rider Mach was too fast for Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Mach ran towards Kamen Rider Blade and attacked him quickly before Kamen Rider Blade could block any of the attacks. Kamen Rider Mach finished the series of attack with an elbow to the face. Kamen Rider Mach went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider Mach with some knife-edge chops. After that, he took him down with a sit-out powerbomb and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out very quickly, but then Kamen Rider Blade locked in his finisher, the swinging reverse STO. However, Kamen Rider Mach reversed it and took out Kamen Rider Blade with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Mach then climbed to the top rope. He jumped off, ready to finish off Kamen Rider Blade with a frog splash, but then Kamen Rider Blade caught him in midair and finished him off with the swinging reverse STO before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Blade wins by pinfall.**

Next week, Kamen Rider Blade was going to fight against the winner of Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Jin, and whoever won that match would face Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **2\. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom**

First, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black made their way to the ring. They were ready for a tag team match against Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black both entered the ring.

Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom made their way to the ring next, both representing the Underworld. However, before they could leave the stage, they were attacked and beaten down by Zyuoh Crow and Gokai Black. At the same time, Akuroninja and DSR started attacking Sasori Orange while Kamen Rider Odin picked up Oushi Black and threw him out of the stage. The En4cers had taken over the ring. Akuroninja picked up a microphone. He said that thanks to Sasori Orange as the special guest enforcer last week, Akuroninja wasn't added to the Ultimate Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, and it was all the Kyurangers' fault. Akuroninja said that the En4cers weren't going to leave the ring, and that the rest of the show was cancelled.

Suddenly, Ryu Commander made his entrance. He was the general manager of The Gauntlet. Ryu Commander entered the ring and proposed a solution. First, he said that the reason why the En4cers weren't getting any more opportunities was because of their dirty tactics, but he decided on an ultimatum. Akuroninja and DSR would face Sasori Orange and another Kyuranger in a tag team match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where if the Kyurangers' team won, then Akuroninja would be fired from The Gauntlet and forced to leave. Akuroninja asked Ryu Commander who Sasori Orange's tag team partner would be.

Ryu Commander revealed that Sasori Orange's tag team partner...was Ryu Commander himself. Ryu Commander charged at Akuroninja and took him down with a dragonscrew leg whip. He then picked DSR up and finished him off with a vertical suplex.

* * *

 **3\. Momoninger vs Shinken Pink**

If Momoninger could defeat Shinken Pink in this match, then the Ninnin Girls would earn a title opportunity at Ultimate Gauntletmania for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

First, Momoninger made her entrance to the ring, being accompanied by Shironinger. Momoninger entered the ring, ready to take on Shinken Pink.

Shinken Pink made her entrance next. Her entrance was very long, and it took a long time for Shinken Pink to enter the ring.

The match began, and Shinken Pink charged at Momoninger. However, Momoninger was prepared, and she took down Shinken Pink with a superkick. Momoninger then brought Shinken Pink up for her finisher, but Shinken Pink elbowed Momoninger and pushed her into a corner. Shinken Pink then went for a running knee strike to finish off Momoninger, but Momoninger moved out of the way. She then finished Shinken Pink off with a snap swinging neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Momoninger wins by pinfall.**

Because Momoninger was able to defeat Shinken Pink, that meant that the Ninnin Girls could challenge for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

Backstage, HurricaneRed was recapping the events of last week, where Gokai Silver attacked him. It was obvious that he was challenging HurricaneRed for the title. HurricaneRed said that he accepted Gokai Silver's challenge, and that the match would take place at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

 **4\. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, & Kamen Rider Snipe vs ****Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, & Kamen Rider Geiz**

In this match, Gokai Red would be teaming with Gokai Blue and Kamen Rider Geiz to take on the Golden Age's team of Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kamen Rider Snipe. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black were the current Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, but a match wasn't announced for them at Ultimate Gauntletmania, so they were desperate for a challenger, especially Ryusoul Green.

First, Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kamen Rider Snipe made their entrance together. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black were the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, and they held up their title belts for everyone to see. Ryusoul Green charged into the ring, while Ryusoul Black and Kamen Rider Snipe walked to the ring. All 3 fighters represented the Golden Age.

Next, Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Kamen Rider Geiz made their way to the ring. Gokai Red was the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble last year, but now, he didn't have a spot at Ultimate Gauntletmania, just like Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. If he, Gokai Blue, or Kamen Rider Geiz pinned one of the tag team champions, it meant that they would have a shot at the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Gokai Red's team made their way to the ring.

The match began with Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Snipe in the ring. Kamen Rider Snipe charged at Kamen Rider Geiz, but Kamen Rider Geiz moved out of the way. He then put Kamen Rider Snipe in the position for a codebreaker, but Kamen Rider Snipe countered it with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Snipe went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out and tagged in Gokai Blue, who went for Kamen Rider Snipe. However, Kamen Rider Snipe didn't want to fight Gokai Blue, so he tagged in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black grabbed Gokai Blue's arm, but Gokai Blue grabbed Ryusoul Black's other arm. He then went behind Ryusoul Black and tried to suplex him, but Ryusoul Black slid underneath Gokai Blue and pulled him down. Ryusoul Black then tried to pin Gokai Blue with a bridging suplex.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and put Ryusoul Black into the _Captain's Hook._ However, Ryusoul Green quickly got Ryusoul Black out of the submission hold from Gokai Blue. Ryusoul Black then tagged in Ryusoul Green and trapped Gokai Blue in a full nelson. Ryusoul Green climbed to the top rope and jumped off, aiming for Gokai Blue. Ryusoul Green took out Gokai Blue with a flying clothesline, but Gokai Blue rolled out of the way and tagged in Gokai Red, who charged into the ring and took out Ryusoul Green with a running clothesline. Gokai Red went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and tagged Ryusoul Black back in. Ryusoul Black tried to suplex Gokai Red, but Gokai Red elbowed Ryusoul Black to force him to let go of him. Gokai Red then finished Ryusoul Black off with the _Rainmaker_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Kamen Rider Geiz win by pinfall.**

After pinning Ryusoul Green, Gokai Red challenged him and Ryusoul Black for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Ryusoul Green accepted.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Woz vs Lord Drakkon**

At Final Countdown, Kamen Rider Zi-O unsuccessfully challenged Houou Soldier for the Ultimate Championship. After the match, Lord Drakkon appeared and began attacking Kamen Rider Zi-O. The attacks didn't stop there, however. In the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Kamen Rider Zi-O entered, and was close to winning, but then Lord Drakkon, who wasn't part of the Rumble, threw Kamen Rider Zi-O out of the ring, eliminating him from the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Last week, HurricaneRed was supposed to defend the Gauntlet All-Star Championship against Kamen Rider Zi-O, but Zi-O was thrown out of a window by Lord Drakkon.

Now, Kamen Rider Woz was going to face Lord Drakkon in this one-on-one match to avenge his master.

First, Kamen Rider Woz made his entrance to the ring. Kamen Rider Woz entered the ring right away and waited for his opponent.

Next, Lord Drakkon made his entrance. Lord Drakkon slowly walked to the ring. He had already taken down Kamen Rider Zi-O because he was tired of Kamen Rider Zi-O talking about how he wanted to be the king of the Rider-Division. When Kamen Rider Zi-O decided to focus on the Ultimate Championship, Lord Drakkon felt like he didn't belong with the other fighters outside the Kamen Rider Division and made it mission to put Kamen Rider Zi-O in his place.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Woz charged at Lord Drakkon. However, Lord Drakkon grabbed Kamen Rider Woz and took him down with the fireman's carry facebuster before going for a cover.

1...2...

Lord Drakkon then released the cover so he could beat up Kamen Rider Woz even more. He attacked Kamen Rider Woz with another fireman's carry facebuster, and then submitted him with his submission finisher, _Punishment 4._

 **Lord Drakkon wins by submission.**

Lord Drakkon had disposed of Kamen Rider Woz so easily. He was about to leave the ring, but then the lights went out. A countdown timer, starting from 10 seconds, appeared on the tv screen and caught Lord Drakkon's attention.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...!

Suddenly, the video cut to black. Lord Drakkon was confused, but then the lights went back on. Lord Drakkon turned around and saw Kamen Rider Zi-O behind him, only he was different. This was no longer the Kamen Rider Zi-O that was beaten up by Lord Drakkon. This wasn't the Kamen Rider Zi-O who failed to win the Ultimate Championship at Final Countdown. This Kamen Rider Zi-O was gold, black, and dark grey. The katakana on Kamen Rider Zi-O's visor was also red instead of pink.

Kamen Rider Zi-O grabbed Lord Drakkon by the throat and took him down with a chokeslam before leaving the ring. Kamen Rider Woz got up and announced the arrival of **Oma Zi-O.**

* * *

 **6\. Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Jin**

This match was another qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship. The winner of this match was going to face Kamen Rider Blade, who won the first qualifying match earlier.

First, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance. He quickly went to the ring and waited for his opponent.

Kamen Rider Jin made his entrance next, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Horobi. Kamen Rider Jin quickly entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Jin charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One and trapped him in a corner. Kamen Rider Jin then began beating down Kamen Rider Zero-One in the corner. However, when the referee got involved, Kamen Rider Zero-One was able to escape the corner. Kamen Rider Zero-One then took out Kamen Rider Jin with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and stunned Kamen Rider Zero-One with a kick to the face. He then set Kamen Rider Zero-One up for the _Falcon Arrow,_ but Kamen Rider Zero-One escaped. Kamen Rider Zero-One then took out Kamen Rider Jin with the _Zero Hour_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall.**

Next week, it was going to be Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Zero-One. Whoever won that match would get to challenge Kamen Rider Ouja at Ultimate Gauntletmania for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja & Lupin Yellow vs Houou Soldier & Washi Pink**

This was the main event. Before Kuroninja and Houou Soldier faced each other for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship in the main event of Ultimate Gauntletmania, Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow were going to team up for the first time in the new decade against Houou Soldier and Washi Pink in a mixed tag team match.

First, Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow made their entrance together. Kuroninja brought his kendo stick with him, but this time, instead of a black suit with Itlaian red accents, he had a black suit with both Italian red and orange accents. Kuroninja also carried two glowsticks: an Italian red one and and orange one. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow made their way to the ring. This was the first time in the decade that Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow were teaming with each other, and they were ready to show that they still had chemistry together as a tag team.

Houou Soldier, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, made his entrance next, together with Washi Pink. The two of them were going to take on Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow in this mixed tag team match. Houou Soldier also wanted to win against Kuroninja so he could have the upper hand against him when they fought at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Houou Soldier and Washi Pink made their entrance in the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kuroninja and Houou Soldier in the ring. Houou Soldier charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja dodged the attack. He then went for a strike on Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier also moved out of the way. Houou Soldier then charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja rolled out of the ring. He went back into the ring from another side and took down Houou Soldier from behind with a dropkick. Kuroninja then tagged in Lupin Yellow, who jumped into the ring and landed on Houou Soldier. Lupin Yellow went for a cover on Houou Soldier.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and tagged in Washi Pink, who charged at Lupin Yellow and kicked her into the corner. Washi Pink then dragged Lupin Yellow away from the corner and climbed to the top rope, ready to finish off Lupin Yellow with a 450 Splash. However, Lupin Yellow rolled out of the way and tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja and Washi Pink were staring at each other from opposite parts of the ring. Washi Pink stepped back to her corner and tagged Houou Soldier back in. Houou Soldier charged at Kuroninja and took him down with a DDT. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and struck Houou Soldier in the chest with a knife-edge chop. He then pushed Houou Soldier into a corner and went to the opposite corner. Kuroninja charged at Houou Soldier and ran at him, ready to take him down with a knee strike, but Houou Soldier got out of the way. He then took down Kuroninja with a vertical suplex brainbuster. Both Kuroninja and Houou Soldier crawled to their corners and tagged in their respective partners. Lupin Yellow and Washi Pink ran at each other in the ring. Lupin Yellow dodged a clothesline from Washi Pink and then took her down with a russian leg sweep. Lupin Yellow then went for the cover on Washi Pink.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Yellow & Kuroninja win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow had defeated Houou Soldier and Washi Pink and showed everyone that they still had chemistry as a mixed tag team. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow both celebrated in the ring while Houou Soldier and Washi Pink left.


	92. Chapter 92

Last week, Oma Zi-O appeared and attacked Lord Drakkon after he defeated Kamen Rider Woz easily. Now, Oma Zi-O had challenged Lord Drakkon to a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. This match was going to be a last man standing match. The only way for either Lord Drakkon or Oma Zi-O to win was if one of them couldn't get up before the count of 10.

* * *

 **1\. Deathryuger vs Oushi Black vs Kuroninja Gold vs Kamen Rider Punch Hopper vs Lupin Red - Gauntlet X-Championship**

The Gauntlet X-Championship was always defended in The Gauntlet. Created by Lupin X after he lost the All-Star Championship to DSR unfairly, the title could be exchanged for an opportunity at the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. The catch was that they had to defend the X-Championship at all times. Currently, the X-Champion was Lupin Red.

First, Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, made his entrance. He was a former X-Champion, and he was ready to win the title again after a long time. Deathryuger entered the ring and waited for his opponents.

Next, Oushi Black, representing the Kyurangers, made his entrance. He charged into the ring and waited with Deathryuger for the other fighters.

Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, made his entrance next, being accompanied to the ring by the Gouraigers. Kuroninja Gold entered the ring while the Gouraigers left.

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who represented the Six Squad and was also 1/3 of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, made his entrance next, holding up his title for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper entered the ring.

Finally, the Gauntlet X-Champion, Lupin Red, made his entrance. He held up the X-Championship for everyone to see, but that was a mistake. Shishi Red attacked Lupin Red from behind and attempted a pinfall.

1...2...3!

 **Shishi Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

The match was cancelled, but the X-Championship was still on the line. Deathryuger, Oushi Black, Kuroninja Gold, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper all left the ring to go after Shishi Red. Shishi Red got out the Kyu Sword and slashed Deathryuger, Kuroninja Gold, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, but he and Oushi Black stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, both of them were attacked by Akuroninja, DSR, Zyuoh Crow, Gokai Black, and Kamen Rider Odin, all 5 members of the En4cers. Gokai Black pinned Shishi Red while the other En4cers continued beating down Oushi Black.

1...2...3!

 **Gokai Black becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Gokai Black took the X-Championship and ran. At the same time, Oushi Black was still getting beat down, but then Sasori Orange arrived and took out DSR and Zyuoh Crow. He was about to attack Akuroninja, but then Kamen Rider Odin moved in front of Sasori Orange and threw him into the walls of the stage. Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Odin left the area, while Ryu Commander rushed to Sasori Orange to check on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Gokai Black got taken down by Lupin X, who trapped Gokai Black in an armbar. Gokai Black was forced to submit, and Lupin X had reclaimed the X-Championship.

 **Lupin X becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin X took the title and ran from Gokai Black before he could recover.

* * *

 **2\. NinjaBlack & Shurikenger vs Zyuoh The World & Kamen Rider Necrom**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania, Zyuoh The World was going to face Shurikenger in a singles match. This match was only a preparation for the singles match.

First, Shurikenger made his entrance, with NinjaBlack behind him. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Zyuoh The World, representing the Underworld, made his entrance next, with Kamen Rider Necrom, also a member of the Underworld, behind him. The two of them entered the ring.

The match began with Kamen Rider Necrom and NinjaBlack in the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom charged at NinjaBlack, who rolled out of the way and tagged in Shurikenger immediately. Kamen Rider Necrom stunned NinjaBlack with a dropkick and pushed him out of the ring, but then Shurikenger went behind Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a jumping cutter. Shurikenger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and picked up Shurikenger. He then set him up for the _Eyedrop Kick_ , but Shurikenger moved out of the way and took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a backbreaker. Kamen Rider Necrom got up and tagged in Zyuoh The World, who charged into the ring and took down Shurikenger with a shoulder tackle. Zyuoh The World then picked up Shurikenger, but Shurikenger took down Zyuoh The World with a hurricanrana and tagged in NinjaBlack. NinjaBlack jumped over the top rope and took down Zyuoh The World with a flying forearm. He then covered Zyuoh The World.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out. He then picked up NinjaBlack and finished him off with the _World's End_ before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World and Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall.**

After Zyuoh The World defeated NinjaBlack and Shurikenger, he and Kamen Rider Necrom left the ring.

* * *

 **3\. The Go-on Wings vs Bouken Yellow & Bouken Black**

The Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings, were going to defend their titles against the team of Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, two members of the Underworld. First, they wanted to show their challengers what they were dealing with, by taking on the team of Bouken Yellow & Bouken Black.

First, the Go-on Wings made their way to the ring. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver, representing the Six Squad, made their way to the ring. Both of them held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see.

Next, Bouken Yellow and Bouken Black both entered the ring. Bouken Black charged into the ring, while Bouken Yellow walked slower. The two of them were ready to defeat the Go-on Wings, and they were very confident, since it was a team of a black ranger and a yellow ranger that the mixed tag team division was known for. Bouken Yellow and Bouken Black were ready to fight the Go-on Wings and score an upset victory before their match at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

The match began with Bouken Yellow and Go-on Silver in the ring. Bouken Yellow tried to reach for Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver moved out of the way and took down Bouken Yellow with a kick to the face. She then went for a standing shooting star press, but Bouken Yellow grabbed Go-on Silver in midair and took her down with a sit-out piledriver. Bouken Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out and tagged in Go-on Gold, who climbed to the top rope and jumped off, attempting to land on Bouken Yellow. Bouken Yellow rolled backward to her corner and tagged in Bouken Black, who charged into the ring and took out Go-on Gold with a running dropkick. Bouken Black then dragged Go-on Gold into the center of the ring and went for the cover.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and got up. He then took out Bouken Black with a superkick. Go-on Gold then tagged in Go-on Silver, and the two of them finished off Bouken Black with a double standing shooting star press on Bouken Black. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Go-on Wings win by pinfall.**

Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver got their title belts and held them up for everyone to see again as the Boukengers left the ring. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue went to congratulate the Go-on Wings, but then Ryusoul Gold took down Go-on Gold with a swinging neckbreaker. HurricaneBlue took Go-on Silver down with a DDT. The two members of the Underworld stood tall in the ring.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Zero-One**

In this match, whoever won would go to Ultimate Gauntletmania and face Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship. Both of these fighters wanted a shot at the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance. He quickly entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Zero-One to arrive.

Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance next and entered the ring. He was ready to face Kamen Rider Blade and become the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Blade charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One and took him down with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Zero-One got up and ran towards Kamen Rider Blade, but Kamen Rider Blade stopped him with a chop to Kamen Rider Zero-One's torso. Kamen Rider Blade then put Kamen Rider Zero-One into the position for the Swinging Reverse STO, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One grappled Kamen Rider Blade's arm and took down Kamen Rider Blade with a bridging suplex. Kamen Rider Zero-One went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out, so Kamen Rider Zero-One went to the top rope. Kamen Rider Blade got up, but Kamen Rider Zero-One took him down again by jumping off the top rope and taking down Kamen Rider Blade with a missile dropkick. Kamen Rider Zero-One then picked Kamen Rider Blade up for his finisher, the _Zero Hour,_ but then Kamen Rider Blade pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One into a corner. Kamen Rider Blade charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One quickly dodged Kamen Rider Blade as he ran into the corner. Kamen Rider Zero-One teleported behind Kamen Rider Blade and took Kamen Rider Blade down with a DDT. Kamen Rider Zero-One then went for the _Zero Hour_ again, but Kamen Rider Blade reversed it and took down Kamen Rider Zero-One with the Swinging Reverse STO. Kamen Rider Blade went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ouja appeared from under the ring and attacked both Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Zero-One.

 **The match ends in a no contest.**

Kamen Rider Ouja then held up the Rider-Division Championship and hit both Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Zero-One on the head with the belt. He then asked for a microphone. The referee gave Kamen Rider Ouja a microphone, and then Kamen Rider Ouja grabbed the microphone and pushed the referee out of the ring. He said that he wanted to face both Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Zero-One at Ultimate Gauntletmania, in a match with no disqualifications.


	93. Ultimate Gauntletmania II

After weeks of waiting, it is time.

Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange will be taking on Akuroninja and DSR, with Akuroninja's career on the line. If Akuroninja and DSR lose, then Akuroninja will be banished from The Gauntlet.

HurricaneRed, who has been undefeated, will defend the All-Star Championship against Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver hasn't done very well, but now, he has the chance to not only redeem himself by winning the title, but also be the first to win against HurricaneRed.

Lord Drakkon and Oma Zi-O will face each other after months of intense feuding. In this match, they won't stop until only one of them is left standing.

Finally, in the main event, Kuroninja will face Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Will Kuroninja put an end to Houou Soldier's long title reign, or will that legendary title reign continue on?

This...is Ultimate Gauntletmania II.

* * *

 **1\. Gauntlet Trios Championship Gauntlet Match**

Ultimate Gauntletmania was ready to start, with a Gauntlet Match for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Fireworks were shot into the air to start the event. The champions, AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, were going to enter last, but nobody knew the order in which the other teams were going to enter.

The first team made their entrance. It was Metsuboujinrai net. Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made their entrance. They slowly walked to the ring as their new entrance music and entrance video played. Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi entered first while Kamen Rider Horobi took his time to the ring.

Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Lupin X, made their entrance next. They were the second team in the Gauntlet Match, and they had to face metsuboujinrai net. The 3 of them dashed into the ring, ready to win the Trios Championship.

 **Metsuboujinrai net vs Lupinranger**

The match began with Kamen Rider Jin and Lupin X in the ring. Kamen Rider Jin charged at Lupin X and pushed him into a corner. He then began beating down Lupin X in the corner until the referee forced him to back away from Lupin X. Lupin X got up and threw Kamen Rider Jin down, but Kamen Rider Jin got up and ran back to his corner. Kamen Rider Horobi tagged himself in and charged at Lupin X. Lupin X dodged a punch from Kamen Rider Horobi, but then Kamen Rider Horobi kicked Lupin X in the chest and followed up with a side slam. Kamen Rider Horobi went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Blue rushed into the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt. Kamen Rider Horobi then kicked Lupin Blue in the head, knocking him out. Lupin Blue rolled out of the ring, while Kamen Rider Horobi tagged Kamen Rider Jin back in. Kamen Rider Jin charged into the ring while Lupin X tagged in Lupin Red. Lupin Red charged at Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with a bicycle kick. Lupin Red then took down Kamen Rider Jin with a standing moonsault and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, while Lupin Red tagged in Lupin Blue. The two of them were ready to team up on Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, but then Kamen Rider Ikazuchi grabbed both of them and took them both down with a clothesline on Lupin Red, followed by a pop-up powerbomb on Lupin Blue. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi pushed Lupin Blue into a corner and then knocked him out with a running knee. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was ready to tag in Kamen Rider Horobi and finish Lupin Blue.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Cross-Z ran out from the ring and began attacking Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin, so Kamen Rider Ikazuchi had no one to tag. Lupin Blue used this opportunity to go back to his corner and tag in Lupin X, who grabbed Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and locked him in an armbar. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was forced to submit.

The Lupinrangers had defeated Metsuboujinrai net. Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin started beating up Kamen Rider Cross-Z, but then Kamen Rider Build ran out of the ring to help Cross-Z and prevent him from getting injured again. All of them were moved out of the ring area as the Lupinrangers waited for the next team.

 **Lupinranger vs Quartzer**

Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, and Kamen Rider Zamonas made their entrance next. This was surprisingly the first time all 3 of them had an opportunity at the Trios Championship. All 3 of them went on the ring apron, and Kamen Rider Zonjis entered the ring to face Lupin X.

Kamen Rider Zonjis was about to get taken out by another armbar, but then he grabbed Lupin X with his other hand and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Zonjis tagged in Kamen Rider Zamonas, who leapt into the ring and weakened Lupin X with a series of strikes. Lupin X tagged in Lupin Red, who charged at Kamen Rider Zamonas and took him down with a running dropkick. Lupin Red went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zamonas kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Barlckxs, who shoulder tackled Lupin Red. Kamen Rider Barlckxs then picked up Lupin Red, but Lupin Red grabbed Kamen Rider Barlckxs' legs and rolled him up for a pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Barlckxs kicked out and pulled Lupin Red into his corner. Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas grabbed Lupin Red's arms as Kamen Rider Barlckxs attacked Lupin Red with some knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Barlckxs was about to finish Lupin Red off with a running kick, but then Lupin Red moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Zamonas then tagged himself in and jumped over the top rope, but Lupin Red caught him in midair with a kick to the face. Lupin Red went for the pin.

1...2...3!

After eliminating Quartzer, Lupin Red tagged Lupin Blue in as the next team made their entrance.

 **Lupinranger vs Kyuranger**

Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, and Oushi Black all made their entrance to the ring. Oushi Black, of course, was the one to enter the ring to face Lupin Blue.

Oushi Black immediately picked up Lupin Blue and put him into a fireman's carry, but Lupin Blue escaped and pushed Oushi Black forward. Oushi Black bounced off the ropes, but Lupin Blue took him down with a dropkick. Oushi Black got up and tagged in Hebitsukai Silver, who charged at Lupin Blue and put him into a facelock. Lupin Blue tried to fight out of it. He felt Hebitsukai Silver's head and started elbowing it to get out of the sleeper hold, but then Hebitsukai Silver threw Lupin Blue down. He then called out Lupin X to get in the ring. Lupin X charged into the ring and took down Hebitsukai Silver with a judo throw. He was about to go for the armbar, but then Hebitsukai Silver trapped Lupin X in between his legs. Lupin X quickly crawled closer to the ropes. He grabbed the bottom rope, forcing a break on Hebitsukai Silver's submission hold. Hebitsukai Silver tagged in Shishi Red, who took down Lupin X with a DDT and went for a pinfall.

1...2...

Lupin X kicked out and trapped Shishi Red in an armbar, but Shishi Red was able to grab the bottom rope in just 5 seconds. Lupin X let go and tagged in Lupin Blue, who took down Shishi Red with a neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

The Kyurangers were eliminated, so Lupin Blue stayed in the ring to await the next fighters.

 **Lupinranger vs The Golden Age**

Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers were the next fighters to enter. They ran to the ring, and Kuroninja Gold entered first. He then kicked Lupin Blue in the face, forcing him to get on his knees, which was the position for Kuroninja Gold to finish him off with the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold was about to finish off Lupin Blue with the Gold Rush, but then Lupin Blue grabbed Kuroninja Gold's leg. Kuroninja Gold then kicked Lupin Blue back and got up. Kuroninja Gold then tagged in KabutoRaiger, who charged into the ring and took out Lupin Blue with another superkick. KabutoRaiger tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who picked up Lupin Blue and finished him off with a sit-out piledriver. KuwagaRaiger went for the cover.

1...2...3!

The Golden Age had defeated the Lupinrangers, who slowly left the ring area and walked back to the stage. Lupin X grabbed his X-Championship belt and was just about to leave with the other Lupinrangers.

 **The Golden Age vs Underworld**

Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were the next team to enter the Gauntlet Match for the Trios Championship. The first thing that Deathryuger did was take out Lupin X with a somersault DDT on the stage before pinning him.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Deathryuger then seized the belt from Lupin X and continued walking to the ring with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and faced off against KuwagaRaiger. The two of them brawled in the middle of the ring, before Kamen Rider Specter took out KuwagaRaiger with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Specter climbed to the top rope and hit KuwagaRaiger with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in KabutoRaiger. The Gouraigers tried to attack Kamen Rider Specter, but he was too fast for them. Kamen Rider Specter dodged all the attacks and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who charged into the ring and took out KuwagaRaiger with a dropkick. KabutoRaiger charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a headbutt. He then went for a cover on Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and picked up KabutoRaiger. He then stunned him with a kick to KabutoRaiger's leg, and then backed up. Kamen Rider Necrom then ran towards KabutoRaiger and finished him off with the _Eyedrop Kick._ Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin.

1...2...3!

The Underworld had eliminated the Golden Age, which meant that they were the ones who were going to face AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. The champions made their entrance.

 **Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom vs AbareKiller & the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

AbareKiller slowly walked to the ring, with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper behind him. The three of them held up their title belts for everyone to see, especially the 3 members of the Underworld who were ready to fight them.

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper entered the ring and charged at Kamen Rider Necrom, taking him out with a spinning heel kick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then dragged Kamen Rider Necrom to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them took out Kamen Rider Necrom with their superkick/powerbomb combo. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper pinned Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter rushed into the ring and broke up the pinfall. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then charged at Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter threw him out of the ring and went back to his corner, while Kamen Rider Necrom took out Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper crawled to his corner, while Kamen Rider Necrom walked back to his corner and tagged in Deathryuger. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged in AbareKiller, who charged at Deathryuger and took him out with a lariat. AbareKiller then grabbed Deathryuger by his ankle, ready to submit him with a very painful ankle lock. However, Deathryuger kicked AbareKiller back. He then attacked AbareKiller with a knife-edge chop. AbareKiller responded with one of his own. The two of them exchanged chops for a few seconds until Deathryuger took out AbareKiller with a DDT. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and trapped Deathryuger in the heel hook submission. It looked like Deathryuger wasn't going to escape, but then he managed to crawl to the ropes in time. Deathryuger then took out AbareKiller with a somersault DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

The 3 members of the Underworld grabbed their title belts and left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Go-on Silver was trying to find Go-on Gold. The Mixed Tag Team Championship match was coming up next, and she couldn't find Go-on Gold anywhere. As she was walking down the hallway, she bumped into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who was feeling a little upset after his team lost the Trios Championship to the Underworld.

* * *

 **2\. Underworld Team C vs Go-on Wings - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, now calling themselves Team C, were going to try and win the Mixed Tag Team Championship against the Go-on Wings.

First, Team C made their entrance. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, the two newest members of the Underworld, appeared on stage and rushed to the ring. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring and helped HurricaneBlue get in. The two of them then waited for their opponents.

Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver made their entrance next. Fortunately, Go-on Silver was able to find Go-on Gold right away before their entrance. The two of them entered the ring with their Mixed Tag Team Championship belts, which they held up for everyone to see.

The match started with Go-on Gold and Ryusoul Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold moved out of the way. He then took down Go-on Gold with a knife-edge chop before tagging in HurricaneBlue. HurricaneBlue went into the ring and attacked Go-on Gold with a leg drop. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and tagged in Go-on Silver, who went into the ring and took out HurricaneBlue with a slingblade. Go-on Silver then went onto the top rope and jumped off, aiming to hit HurricaneBlue with a shooting star press, but HurricaneBlue got up and took Go-on Silver out with a kick while Go-on Silver was in midair. HurricaneBlue then went for the pin on Go-on Silver.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out and dodged most of HurricaneBlue's strikes. She went to her corner and tagged in Go-on Gold. The Go-on Wings charged at HurricaneBlue, who made a tag to Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue brawled with the Go-on Wings. Go-on Silver threw HurricaneBlue out of the ring and then dove out of the ring, landing on HurricaneBlue, while Ryusoul Gold and Go-on Gold stayed in the ring. Go-on Gold then took out Ryusoul Gold with a spinning heel kick. He was about to finish off Ryusoul Gold with a standing moonsault, but then Ryusoul Gold rolled Go-on Gold up for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and tried to attack Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold stunned Go-on Gold with a series of knife-edge chops. Ryusoul Gold then finished off Go-on Gold with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Team C wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue grabbed the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and held them up. This was the 2nd time that the Underworld had won one of their matches at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Team C headed to the back with the title belts.

* * *

 **3\. Ninnin Girls vs Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

The next match was for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink were going to defend the titles against Shironinger and Momoninger.

First, Shironinger and Momoninger made their entrance together. They had challenged for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship before, but both of them had failed to win the titles. Shironinger and Momoninger were now ready to redeem that loss and challenge for the titles again. Shironinger and Momoninger both entered the ring.

Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink made their entrance next, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. The two of them rushed to the ring with the title belts and held them up in front of Shironinger and Momoninger.

The match began with Shinken Pink and Momoninger in the ring. Shinken Pink and Momoninger locked arms in the middle of the ring, but then Momoninger went for her finisher early. Shinken Pink then threw Momoninger down and put her into a facelock. Momoninger tried to get out of it, but Shinken Pink wasn't letting Momoninger escape. Momoninger then turned around and twisted her arm to escape the facelock. Shinken Pink got up and took Momoninger down with a clothesline. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and tagged in Shironinger, who charged at Shinken Pink and took her down with a meteora. Shironinger then picked up Shinken Pink and tired to go for the discus lariat, but Shinken Pink dodged the attack and took down Shironinger with a Russian legsweep. Shinken Pink tagged in Shinken Yellow, who entered the ring and took down Shironinger with a clothesline. She then climbed to the top rope to perform her finisher, the _Land Slicer,_ but Shironinger rolled out of the way. Shironinger tagged in Momoninger, and the two of them charged at Shinken Yellow, but Shinken Yellow took down both Ninnin Girls with a DDT. Shinken Yellow went for the pin on Momoninger.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and set Shinken Yellow up for the snap swinging neckbreaker, but then Shinken Yellow kicked Momoninger in the knee. Shinken Yellow then ran to the ropes, bounced back and took down Momoninger with a shoulder tackle. Momoninger went to her corner and tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger entered the ring and charged at Shinken Yellow right away. Shinken Yellow tried to take down Shironinger, but Shironinger finished her off with a discus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **The Ninnin Girls win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

Shironinger and Momoninger got the Women's Tag Team Championship belts and held them up for everyone to see. The Ninnin Girls left the ring so that the next match could start.

* * *

 **4\. Zyuoh The World vs Shurikenger**

Zyuoh The World had defeated many fighters in The Gauntlet, but at Ultimate Gauntletmania, he wanted to face Kuroninja's tag team partner, Shurikenger. Shurikenger accepted Zyuoh The World's challenge, and that match was coming up next.

First, Zyuoh The World, representing the Underworld, made his entrance. Zyuoh The World slowly walked to the ring. As soon as he reached the ring area, he entered the ring, and some fireworks were shot in the air after Zyuoh The World entered the ring.

Shurikenger's entrance music played, but instead of Shurikenger, another Zyuoh The World appeared on stage. Zyuoh The World was confused, but then smoke covered the entire stage. When the smoke cleared up, Shurikenger was there, and he ran into the ring. Shurikenger did a front flip over the top rope to get into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Zyuoh The World and Shurikenger both met in the center of the ring. Zyuoh The World trapped Shurikenger in a headlock, but Shurikenger did a backflip while in the headlock and took down Zyuoh The World. Shurikenger went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out and pushed Shurikenger in a corner. He then charged at Shurikenger and took him down with a running clothesline. Zyuoh The World dragged Shurikenger to the center of the ring, but then Shurikenger rolled him up.

1...

Zyuoh The World kicked out and got up. Shurikenger also got up, but Zyuoh The World took him down with a crocodile chokeslam. Zyuoh The World was ready to execute his finisher, so he picked Shurikenger up and put him in position for his finisher, the _World's End._ However, Shurikenger countered it by taking down Zyuoh The World with a hurricanrana. Shurikenger was about to go for a pinfall, but Zyuoh The World rolled him up.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, but Zyuoh The World wasn't done. He picked up Shurikenger and finished him off with the _World's End._ Zyuoh The World went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Shurikenger, Zyuoh The World celebrated his victory in the ring for a while.

* * *

 **5\. Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship - No Disqualifications Match**

This match was supposed to be 1-on-1 between either Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Ouja or Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Ouja. However, Kamen Rider Ouja attacked both of them and challenged them to a no disqualifications match with the Rider-Division Championship on the line.

First, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance. He was ready to defeat Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Zero-One and win the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Blade entered the ring and waited for the other fighters.

Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance next. He ran to the ring in a new form and looked at Kamen Rider Blade when he entered the ring.

The Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, made his entrance next, from the audience area. He walked through the audience while the security was preventing the audience from going near him. Kamen Rider Ouja went over the barricade and held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. He then entered the ring, and immediately attacked Kamen Rider Blade. The match was ready to start.

Kamen Rider Ouja threw Kamen Rider Blade over the ropes, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One rolled him up from behind.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One, putting him in a chokehold. Kamen Rider Zero-One was fighting back. While this was happening, Kamen Rider Blade got up in the ringside area and started reaching inside the ring. He found a large mirror and a steel chair, which he threw in the ring. Kamen Rider Blade then pulled out a sword and got back into the ring. He attacked Kamen Rider Ouja with the sword and threw him outside, where he would land on the mirror. However, Kamen Rider Ouja went inside the mirror. Now, it was just Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Blade. The two of them started hitting each other, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One took out Kamen Rider Blade with a dropkick. He then climbed to the top rope, but then Kamen Rider Ouja emerged from the mirror and pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One off the top rope, landing onto Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Ouja then picked up both of them and chokeslammed them onto the mat before pinning Kamen Rider Zero-One.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a jumping knee strike. He then finished Kamen Rider Ouja off with the _Zero Hour_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One had defeated Kamen Rider Ouja, and now he was Rider-Division Champion. Kamen Rider Zero-One held the title belt up and left the ring.

* * *

 **6\. Gokai Red & Gokai Blue vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

The team of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black had defeated many tag teams, but now, they were going to defend their titles against Gokai Red and Gokai Blue. Gokai Red surprised everyone by scoring a victory on the tag team champions before Ultimate Gauntletmania, which is what led to this match.

First, Gokai Red and Gokai Blue made their entrance together. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance. Both of them were members of Kuroninja Gold's faction, the Golden Age. Ryusoul Green was holding both of the Tag Team Championship belts up for everyone to see, and he rushed toward the ring, while Ryusoul Black took his time to get there. As soon as both of them entered the ring, they stared at the Gokaigers. Ryusoul Green held up both belts in front of Gokai Red and Gokai Blue, and then the match was ready to start.

The match began with Ryusoul Green and Gokai Blue in the ring. Gokai Blue charged at Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green was too fast for Gokai Blue. He went behind Gokai Blue and started attacking him from behind. Ryusoul Green then picked up Gokai Blue into a fireman's carry and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out, while Ryusoul Green tagged in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black charged at Gokai Blue, who slid underneath Ryusoul Black and then grabbed his arm. Ryusoul Black moved his arm and took down Gokai Blue with a bridging suplex. Gokai Blue then grabbed Ryusoul Black's arm and pulled on it, trapping Ryusoul Black in an armbar. Ryusoul Black crawled to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Gokai Blue to let go. Gokai Blue tagged in Gokai Red, who charged at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a clothesline. Ryusoul Black got up and put Gokai Red into a half nelson. Gokai Red was fighting back, so Ryusoul Black took Gokai Red down with a powerbomb and went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out, but Ryusoul Black wasn't done. He trapped Gokai Red's arms and put him into a full nelson hold. Ryusoul Black then moved to his corner, where he tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green went on the top rope and jumped off, but then Gokai Red escaped and sent Ryusoul Black flying into Ryusoul Green. Gokai Red then took down Ryusoul Green with a rollup.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and took out Gokai Red with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Gokai Red with a _Frog Splash._ Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black had defeated Gokai Red and Gokai Blue, showing that they were the best tag team in The Gauntlet. They took their title belts and left the ring.

* * *

 **7\. Lupin Yellow vs Chameleon Green - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which was currently being held by Chameleon Green.

First, Lupin Yellow made her entrance. She walked slowly to the ring, while yellow and orange spotlights were pointed towards her. Lupin Yellow entered the ring and waited for Chameleon Green to enter.

Next, Chameleon Green made her entrance with the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt. She held the title belt up for everyone to see as she walked to the ring. As soon as she entered the ring, she was ready to take on Lupin Yellow.

The match began, and Chameleon Green was doing everything she could to retain her title. She immediately took down Lupin Yellow with a strike and went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and responded by taking down Chameleon Green with several knife-edge chops. She then went for a cover, but then Chameleon Green pushed her back and got up. Chameleon Green then charged at Lupin Yellow and took her down with a slingblade. Chameleon Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and stunned Chameleon Green with a superkick. She then finished Chameleon Green off with a Russian legsweep and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

Lupin Yellow grabbed the title from Chameleon Green and held it up. She then left the ring.

* * *

 **8\. Ryu Commander & Sasori Orange vs Akuroninja & DSR**

After the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Akuroninja wanted to insert himself into the Ultimate Championship match, so he and DSR challenged both Kuroninja and Houou Soldier to a match, where if they both won, then Akuroninja would be added to the match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. There was a catch, though: Sasori Orange was the special guest enforcer for that match. Akuroninja blamed Ryu Commander favouring the Kyurangers as the reason why the En4cers weren't getting that many opportunities, even though it was because the En4cers used dirty and underhanded tactics. Ryu Commander then offered Akuroninja a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where he and DSR would take on Sasori Orange and Ryu Commander. If Akuroninja lost, he would be forced to leave The Gauntlet forever.

Now, the match was ready to start. Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange made their entrance together, to Ryu Commander's entrance music and video. This was the first time Ryu Commander was going to have to fight someone in the ring. Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange both entered the ring, and they both waited for their opponents.

Akuroninja's entrance music and video played, but he and DSR weren't on stage. Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange were both looking for them, but then Akuroninja and DSR appeared from behind and attacked Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange from behind.

Akuroninja kicked Ryu Commander out of the ring while he and DSR assaulted Sasori Orange in the ring. DSR left, so the match began with Sasori Orange and Akuroninja in the ring. Sasori Orange seemed to have the upper hand early on. He attacked Akuroninja with a series of strikes, but then Akuroninja blocked a kick from Sasori Orange. He then picked up Sasori Orange and took him down with a powerslam. Akuroninja tagged in DSR, who trapped Sasori Orange into a front facelock. Sasori Orange was trying to escape, so DSR pushed him down. DSR grabbed Sasori Orange and pushed him into his corner, where he tagged in Akuroninja. The two of them continued their beatdown on Sasori Orange. Akuroninja then went for the pin in front of Ryu Commander.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out. He then picked up Akuroninja and started beating him down. Sasori Orange then took down Akuroninja with _Antares,_ but he wasn't going to pin him yet. Ryu Commander was reaching out for the tag, so Sasori Orange quickly got up and tagged in Ryu Commander. Ryu Commander charged into the ring and took down Akuroninja with a back elbow. He then ran to Akuroninja's corner and punched DSR in the face, pushing him off the ring. Ryu Commander then began calling for some powerful move, while Akuroninja slowly got up. Ryu Commander took Akuroninja down with a running kick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and got up. Ryu Commander then trapped Akuroninja into the dragon sleeper. Akuroninja was trying not to lose consciousness, or he would also lose this match, and therefore, his career. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Odin and Zyuoh Crow walked slowly to the ring. This got the referee's attention. While the referee was looking away, Gokai Black appeared from the other side and broke up the pin. He then took out Ryu Commander with a front leg sweep. Oushi Black then appeared and took down both Gokai Black and Zyuoh Crow before running at Kamen Rider Odin and spearing him.

However, it was too late. As Oushi Black and Kamen Rider Odin took each other down, Akuroninja finished off Ryu Commander with a package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Akuroninja and DSR win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja and DSR had defeated Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange, which meant that Akuroninja didn't have to leave The Gauntlet for good. Akuroninja wasn't going anywhere. The En4cers stood tall in the ring.

* * *

 **9\. Gokai Silver vs HurricaneRed - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Ever since HurricaneRed made his debut, he had won all of his matches, putting him on a winning streak. Now, he had also won the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, so anyone who broke his winning streak could also win the All-Star Championship. Gokai Silver had just made himself the next in line, and tonight, he was going to get his momentum back and not only become All-Star Champion, but break HurricaneRed's winning streak.

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance. As soon as he entered, there were some bursts of fireworks. The fireworks cleared up to reveal that Goaki Silver was going to face HurricaneRed in Gold Mode. Gokai Silver made his way to the ring and waited for HurricaneRed to enter.

Suddenly, the video showed a montage of all of HurricaneRed's past victories. Then, it showed a video of HurricaneRed with the All-Star Championship. HurricaneRed's entrance music then played. HurricaneRed, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, made his entrance, and he was ready to add another successful title defense to his winning streak. HurricaneRed entered the ring and held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see.

The match began, and Gokai Silver immediately began pushing HurricaneRed into a corner. Gokai Silver started beating down HurricaneRed and then took him down with a superman punch. It looked like Gokai Silver was about to break the streak very quickly. HurricaneRed got up, and Gokai Silver was about to hit him with the _Spear,_ but then Deathryuger, the Gauntlet X-Champion and one third of the newly crowned Gauntlet Trios Champions, appeared and tackled HurricaneRed.

 **HurricaneRed wins by disqualification and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Suddenly, Deathryuger gave the X-Championship to the referee. This meant that he was cashing the X-Championship in for an All-Star Championship match.

 **Gokai Silver vs Deathryuger vs HurricaneRed - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Deathryuger took down Gokai Silver with a superkick, but HurricaneRed was ready. He attacked Deathryuger with a strike and went for a cover on him.

1...2...

Deathryguer kicked out, and then Gokai Silver got back up and took out Deathryuger with a superman punch before going for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed knew that he didn't have to be pinned or submitted to lose, so he quickly ran towards Deathryuger and attacked him to break up the pinfall. Deathryuger then threw Gokai Silver out of the ring and finished off HurricaneRed with a somersault DDT. Deathryuger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Deathryuger wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Deathryuger had done the impossible by not only successfully cashing in the X-Championship, but also breaking HurricaneRed's winning streak. Deathryuger quickly grabbed the Gauntlet All-Star Championship and held it up in front of everyone for them to see. He was joined by the 2 other Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, the newly crowned Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, and Zyuoh The World. All the members of the Underworld celebrated with their title belts before leaving backstage.

* * *

 **10\. Lord Drakkon vs Oma Zi-O - Last Man Standing**

After Kamen Rider Zi-O lost the Rider-Division Championship, he decided that he was going to pursue becoming the king of The Gauntlet, not just the Kamen Rider Division. He challenged for the Ultimate Championship at Final Countdown and failed to win the title. After the match, however, Lord Drakkon appeared and attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O was also eliminated from the Ranger/Rider Rumble by Lord Drakkon, despite the fact that Lord Drakkon wasn't part of the rumble.

Later, Kamen Rider Zi-O kept getting attacked by Lord Drakkon, who believed that Kamen Rider Zi-O didn't deserve to become the king of The Gauntlet, and Lord Drakkon claimed that he was just putting Kamen Rider Zi-O in his place. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zi-O returned, but as Oma Zi-O, and attacked Lord Drakkon. Now, the two of them were going to have a Last Man Standing match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where the only way to win was if the other fighter couldn't get up before the count of 10.

First, an army of Mastodon Sentries marched onto the stage. Lord Drakkon made his entrance, and the Mastodon Sentries escorted Lord Drakkon to the ring before leaving. Lord Drakkon entered the ring on his own.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and there was a 10 second timer on the screen.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

When the countdown was over, Oma Zi-O made his entrance. A barrage of fireworks shot into the air as Oma Zi-O slowly walked to the ring. Oma Zi-O looked directly at Lord Drakkon as he entered the ring.

The match began, and Lord Drakkon charged at Oma Zi-O, taking him down with a series of suplexes. Suddenly, Oma Zi-O got up right away. Lord Drakkon charged at him, but Oma Zi-O pushed Lord Drakkon down. Oma Zi-O then trapped Lord Drakkon into his own submission hold, _Punishment 4,_ but Lord Drakkon escaped very quickly. Oma Zi-O then kicked Lord Drakkon down. The referee began his count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Lord Drakkon got up and pulled out a table. He then set it up and was about to chokeslam Oma Zi-O onto the table, but Oma Zi-O pushed Lord Drakkon onto the table. He then climbed to the top rope, but then Lord Drakkon got up and put Oma Zi-O into a fireman's carry. He was about to finish Oma Zi-O off with a fireman's carry facebuster through the table, but Oma Zi-O escaped. He then went out of the ring and found a steel chair. Oma Zi-O through the steel chair into the ring and went back inside, but Lord Drakkon was waiting for him and put Oma Zi-O through the table. After that, Lord Drakkon got the steel chair and began attacking Oma Zi-O with it.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

Oma Zi-O got up and attacked Lord Drakkon with the chair. He then went out of the ring and set up two tables on top of each other, outside the ring. Lord Drakkon charged at Oma Zi-O, who threw Lord Drakkon out of the ring. Oma Zi-O then put Lord Drakkon on the bottom table, with the top table above him. Oma Zi-O then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, destroying both tables with Lord Drakkon sandwiched in between. Oma Zi-O then rolled outside, next to Lord Drakkon.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...

Suddenly, Lord Drakkon got up and went inside the ring, seeing Oma Zi-O unconscious beside him and thinking that the victory was his.

9...

Oma Zi-O got up and ran into the ring, taking down Lord Drakkon with a Spear. However, he wasn't done. Oma Zi-O climbed to the top rope and finished Lord Drakkon with the _Timestopper._

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

 **Oma Zi-O wins by being the last man standing.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated Lord Drakkon. After being the last man standing, he grabbed a microphone and told everyone to rejoice, as the king of The Gauntlet was here.

* * *

 **MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Ever since Houou Soldier won the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, he had been holding the title for a very long time. Houou Soldier promised that he was going to have a legendary title reign, and he had successfully defended the title against strong opponents such as Lord Drakkon, Zyuoh The World, and Kamen Rider Zi-O. Now, he was going to defend the title against the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Kuroninja.

First, Kuroninja was going to make his entrance. First, some fog appeared on stage. Then, some lights were flashing on the stage, alternating from red and blue. Kuroninja appeared on stage, but he didn't seem to have a new form. He then pulled out his glowstick, which turned off. Then he started walking to the stage and turned the glowstick on, revealing two glowsticks, one red, and one blue. His new form also came with two wings, one of them being red, and the other being blue. Kuroninja's suit also had red and blue accents on it. Everyone in the audience was shocked when they saw Kuroninja's new form, which Kuroninja had kept a secret for a long time. Kuroninja entered the ring and waited for Houou Soldier. He was ready to finally end Houou Soldier's legendary title reign.

The Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, made his entrance next, and when he appeared on stage, there were bursts of fire coming from the stage. Every firework that hadn't been used yet was shot into the air as Houou Soldier made his way to the ring. Houou Soldier held up the Ultimate Championship for everyone, including Kuroninja, to see as he walked to the ring. As soon as Houou Soldier entered the ring, he held up the Ultimate Championship in Kuroninja's face. Houou Soldier wasn't going to go easy on Kuroninja.

The match began, and Kuroninja and Houou Soldier began moving in circles around the ring. Suddenly, Houou Soldier lunged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja rolled out of the way. He then swept the legs of Houou Soldier and went for a cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and pushed Kuroninja into a corner. He then started attacking Kuroninja, before pulling him out of the corner and taking him down with a quick side slam. Houou Soldier went for the cover but Kuroninja kicked out right away. Kuroninja took down Houou Soldier with one of his finishing moves, _Tokyo Loneliness,_ before going for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out right away. He knew Kuroninja very well, which is how he was prepared for Kuroninja's finisher. Houou Soldier went for a DDT on Kuroninja. He then climbed to the top rope, ready to hit his finisher, the Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier jumped off, but Kuroninja was ready. He moved out of the way and then took down Houou Soldeir with the _Dead Heat Driver_ , another finisher. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out of the _Dead Heat Driver._ He then whipped Kuroninja into another corner, but that allowed Kuroninja to run at Houou Soldier and take him down with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and picked Kuroninja up, but then Kuroninja grappled Houou Soldier's arm and put him into a wristlock. Houou Soldier used his other arm to grab Kuroninja from the back and take him down with a brainbuster. Houou Soldier went for a cover.

1...

Kuroninja kicked out, ready to finish off Houou Soldier again. This time, he was going for his newest finisher. Kuroninja ran at Houou Soldier, stunned him with a kick to the face, and then hit his finisher, the _Brand New Morning._ Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, which meant that he had kicked out of all of Kuroninja's finishers. Now, Kuroninja had to think of another strategy. Houou Soldier took out Kuroninja with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and dove off, hitting Kuroninja with the Phoenix Splash. It was all over. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Kuroninja kicked out! Kuroninja quickly got up. He picked Houou Soldier up and took him down with _Tokyo Loneliness,_ and then went to a corner to charge up his finisher. Houou Soldier got up, and Kuroninja finished him off with the running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

 **Kuroninja wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.**

Kuroninja had defeated Houou Soldier. He celebrated his victory in the ring with the Ultimate Championship. Suddenly, Houou Soldier got up. It looked like he was about to attack Kuroninja from behind, but instead, he showed good sportsmanship by congratulating Kuroninja. The two of them held up the Ultimate Championship belt, and then Kuroninja left the ring with the Ultimate Championship around his waist.


End file.
